Miracle on Hope Street
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: (2015 - 2016 Olitz Xmas Fic) Fitzgerald Grant III has just won the 2012 Presidential Election. He should be happy but he has not been for a long time. A turn of events changes his life & leaves him without hope. His last Xmas as Governor brings him to a place from his past. Here, Fitz not only finds the hope he's been missing but something much more powerful; a miracle. Enjoy
1. Going Home For Christmas

_**Hello #Gladiators. I realize I told you all I would not do an #OlitzXMasFic this year but after 509 I changed my mind. This story has been in my mind on and off since the winter finale and I gave into the #OlitzXmasCheer and wrote it.**_

 _ **It's ENTIRELY AU and should provide enough #Fluff, #MushyGushies and #WarmFuzzies to help us all recover (including myself.) So this fic and "Yes Mr. President There is a Santa Claus" will be updated the most in the coming weeks towards Xmas.**_

 _ **So this year you get TWO Olitz Xmas Fics. I hope no one minds. (And if you do, tough cookies. Don't read then.)**_

 _ **/**_

 **Miracle On "Hope" Street**

" _ **Fitzgerald Grant has been missing some "hope" in his life for the last three years. Something drastic happened to him. It changed his outlook on life, love and hope. Even winning the 2012 Presidential Election seemed like it would be help Fitz, but he was still missing something HOPE. He goes back to a place from his past that help make him the person he is today. But what he does not realize is that when he returns 'home'- he not only finds the HOPE he's been searching for, but a miracle waiting for him. This not only changes him, but the person he meets."**_

 _ **Enjoy, and leave #MiracleCrumbs**_

 _ **/**_

 **Chapter 1: Going "Home" for Christmas**

 **December 2012 (Three Weeks before Christmas)**

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III had just won the 2012 Presidential Election in one of the closest races in the Nation's History. He's is one of two children, and the oldest. His younger sister, five years his junior, he is very close too, is not in politics but has a law degree. Their parents Senator Fitzgerald Grant II and Lillian Grant did not encourage her to go into law, but one visit to a law firm, she was hooked.

She is very supportive of Fitz and was thrilled when he decided to run for the White House. Initially it seemed he had a slim chance of winning, but he against all odds he won it. He was being inaugurated in about 6 weeks with his family by his side. But for the moment all he wanted to do was get away from California before heading to Washington. This was his last bit of freedom and Christmas where he wouldn't be swamped with obligations for the White House. He wanted to do something special.

Before running for President, he was in his second term as Governor of California and climbing the political latter quickly. He was elected Governor in his thirties, considered young for his age, but the people liked that he was "new" and gave a fresh look at issues in their state. It also helped that his father was a two time Governor and four time Senator.

Fitz passed some fundamental bills in the Legislature. His Education bill gave public schools in low income areas new text books every three to five years and updated technology. As the graduation approached, and the teenager maintained an upper C grade point average, if they qualified, the child received extra money to go to college or a technical school. This helped teen's stay in school and decreased the State's drop-out rate.

Due to this bill or others like it, his approval ratings were constantly on the rise. There were no scandals in his family, and anyone working closely with Fitz was vetted through the appropriate channels. With help and encouragement from his father, he decided to throw his name into the 2012 election. Fitz had always wanted to become President of the United States, and with his family's support he decided to run for the White House.

Both is mother, and father "Big Jerry" were pleased with his decision and supported him whole heartedly. His father said he had the "looks, charms, and great head of hair," which made him handsome to look at. Fitz had a decorated military career in the Navy, flying F-14's in combat. Because of his top notch flying, Fitz got selected to go to "Top Gun," the Navy's prestigious flying school, and graduated second in class.

With all his accomplishments, his Chief of Staff had faith that he would win. Against all the odds he beat Sally Langston, running as a Democrat. Samuel Reston was her Vice President and the country seemed to have rallied behind them, until the closing months of the election. They made the crucial mistake of attacking Fitz's character, which hurt them in the closing weeks of the campaign.

Fitz had insisted on running a clean campaign, and did not allow anyone on his staff to engage in any "political mudslinging." He knew they were provoking him to talk about his "past" but he refused to comment not only in the Press, but otherwise. Fitz ONLY wanted to move forward with his life, leaving his painful past behind. It was harder said than done though.

In early September, Fitz was gaining momentum and the American Public was falling for him more and more. Langston and Reston were desperate to gain an advantage, and bringing up Fitz's past was a mistake. The country liked their plan and agenda, but they didn't count on this hurting their chances. Sally did not want to get into this type of debate with Fitz either because it could gain him sympathy votes, then in turn win the White House.

There was much said in the Press about Fitz running as a Republican even though he was anything but traditional. He did not have the "normal family values" but the Nation saw something in him. He was down to earth, humble, and took his time speaking to as many people as time allowed at his campaign stops. It didn't matter to Fitz if they were rich or poor he took his time with everyone, listening to their concerns for the country, and what he could do to change it for the better.

As Fitz's popularity grew across America, he became "The Man of the People." The American Public found it refreshing that he was young, handsome, and genuinely cared about everyone he met. The country knew of Fitz's personal life. They walked behind him, encouraging him to be strong and move forward with his life. Reporters were curious why Fitz would not talk about "that side" of his life.

His Chief of Staff as Governor, naturally ran his campaign. They would have long arguments on this 'one' issue Fitz refused to discuss. "I am not talking about this," Fitz argued with his Chief of Staff the day before the final debate against Langston and Reston.

"Sir, the nation wants to know these things about you. Someone from the crowd could ask you a question and it would be a perfect time to finally clear the air. The Nation only knows from what they've read on the internet and papers," they continue but is stopped by Fitz's death stare.

"This issue will not be brought up in this final debate," Fitz voiced with distain. "Sally and Samuel Reston have done it enough. I refuse to do so," he voiced in anger. He was still not over it, and did not want to address it. "The country is aware enough of my personal life. They do not need to know EVERY single detail of what happened to me or that night. I WILL NOT talk about it interviews or at a debate. If I am asked, I will not comment," and he would walk away.

"And if you win, will you address it then," Fitz was asked.

"If I WIN, the Nation will have to take me as I am. I will NOT be forced into anything," he voices with conviction. "I am winning this on my own- the Right Way. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," his Chief of Staff comments. They had been friends for many years and longed to see him not only win the White House but happy again.

As the results of election night were announced and Fitz realized he won, he was in shock. It was a dream come true and the new few weeks he was swamped. He did interviews, talk shows, and constantly on the move. He barely had a chance to catch a breath, never mind rest. He felt like he was going to need some kind a miracle to make it to his Inauguration Day.

Once Fitz was alone, in the coming weeks, he always remembered and thanked his lucky stars for his parents and sister's faith in him. If it was not for him, and one other special person he would not be the man he is today. During his Senior Year of high school he would constantly rebel and get into trouble outside of school. He fell into the wrong crowd, and if he was not "Big Jerry's son" things would have been much worse.

He was brilliant and his grades were always top notch. He did complete his work, but outside of school he got into trouble. Finally after graduation, his parents had enough and sent him away for the summer and fall far away from California. Lillian made a phone call to an old family friend, "Hi I need your help," was all she said into the phone.

"Anything what is it," the other person asked on the phone. "You know I'll help you any way I can."

"It's Fitz. If I don't get him out of here we'll lose him and he'll lose himself. He's been in some sticky situations and if Jerry and I don't do something we could lose him. He's done nothing illegal but Jerry and I are afraid it could lead to that. I need your help," Fitz's mother pleaded into the phone. This friend of the family, always told Lillian no matter what she needed they would be there. They had been friends for ages and always there for the other.

"Consider it handled," the family friend stated with no reservations. Arrangements were made and Fitz was sent to Hope, Vermont. It was a small, quaint town in the beautiful Side Hills County. Everyone in this town knew everyone by their first name, and if Fitz stepped out of line, it would surely get back to his family. There he worked for his room and board, and learned how to be a man. He learned to respect and care for others, especially the "family friend" that would not stand for any of his attitude.

The time he spend in Hope, Vermont changed his life. When he went back to home to California he went to college, got his degree and then entered the Navy. Fitz became a top pilot and his squadron's commander. Once he was honorably discharged from the Navy, he became Governor of California. In all the years that have passed he never forgot about Hope, Vermont and the wonderful people there that changed his life.

 **/**

" **Hope for Christmas"**

His mother's friend still kept in contact with not only his mother but him as well. She repeatedly wrote letters, never emailing him. Fitz's asked his mother about it, "Fitzgerald she's old fashioned and wise beyond her years. I've known her forever. She feels that siting down writing a letter is more personal and done with more care. It keeps her focused and she loves it. Write back to her the old fashion way."

Fitz grinned at his mother's words and to this very day, they still correspond in this manner. Her mother's friend loved hearing from "Blue Eyes," the name she gave him when Lillian brought him to meet her as a young boy. It warmed her heart to receive his letters and once Fitz became Governor, he made it a point to call her whenever he could.

Now that he won the highest office in the land, he made it a point not only to thank her in his acceptance speech but to call her as soon as he had the chance.

"Blue Eyes is that you," Miss Rose cooed into the phone. It was nearly Christmas and she hoped to hear from him. "Or should I say Mr. President."

"Yes Ma'am," Fitz answers, partially blushing.

"I told always knew you would make it to Pennsylvania Avenue. You just needed to be steered in the right direction," Miss Rose explained to him on the phone. "Plus I know those blue peepers of yours one over the ladies."

Fitz felt his face flush in embarrassment. He was not only in his early forties but President and this woman still could turn his face beat red. Fitz exhaled on the line. "I apologize for taking this long to contact you Miss Rose."

"Oh hush Fitzgerald," Fitz chuckles hearing her state his full name. "I am just happy you did. So I gather you are well considering."

"Up to a point," Fitz admits. Rose knows everything about him, and he can talk to her about anything. But she never pushes him. She knows he'll talk about things ONLY when he's ready. "It's just stressful setting up a new administration."

"I have no doubt. Don't let your Chief of Staff turn those curls grey and trust your gut. I have faith and hope in you," she coughs.

"Miss Rose," Fitz hears it. "Are you well?"

"Oh my yes. Just a cold," but he hears something in her voice. "I'm not getting any younger. I just hope to see you before you take office. My life has changed a lot since I saw you before you became Governor. It has been much too long. I'd like to see you before you become President."

"I'll fly you down for my Inauguration. You can hold the bible for me Miss Rose," Fitz teases her.

"Now Blue Eyes," making Fitz laugh. "The Press would have a fit, and so would your family. Plus I'm an old lady. I have never been on a plane."

"Well Miss Rose it wouldn't just be ANY plane. I'd send Air Force One," he quips.

"Are you trying to sweep me off my feet, and get into my good graces?" Rose laughs.

"No. I am just after your Apple Pie recipe. I want to give it to the Chef at the White House," he teases her.

"Oh child, it's going to take a lot more than a plane ride for that to happen," she pauses hearing her name called. "Coming…,"

"Company," Fitz asks hearing the voice.

"Oh yes. Always. I am never alone. Just because I am getting up in my years, doesn't mean I still can't run a house hold. Let your Momma I am fine. I know she worries," Rose chastises Fitz on the phone. "However if you do come see me, please make sure your parents come too. I'd like to see them…" she pauses choosing her words. "It's been way too long and Hope, Vermont misses you."

Fitz senses something is wrong. "Miss Rose are you okay," she asks. "I just feel…"

"Mr. President," Rose attempts to stop his questioning.

"I am NOT President yet," Fitz corrects her.

"Child you NEVER correct your elders because of what reason," she speaks him in a tone he knows not to contradict.

"Because they are always right Miss Rose," he chuckles. "But I have been inaugurated yet."

"Semantics child," she teases him further. Rose then hears her name being called again. "I'll be right there Sunshine."

"I am getting too old for that name," the person answers, making Fitz laugh. The voice sounds young and warm. The person then enters the room. "How are you talking to, The President," causing both Fitz and Rose to laugh.

"Oh if they only knew," Fitz answers. "Take care Miss Rose. I'll see you soon. I promise."

"I taught you well Blue Eyes," Rose calls him one more time then hangs up.

Once Fitz hands up the phone, he goes and speaks to his parents. He realizes he needs to get away from everything before moving into the White House. Trusting his gut he now knows where he wants to go. The Secret Service would have to secure the location but Fitz's feels this is something he must do.

"Hello everyone," kissing his mother on the cheek.

Lillian knows he spoke with Miss Rose. "How is she Fitz?"

"She seems well Mom. But I think something is definitely going on," sitting down. Lillian hears the concern in his voice. She touches his shoulder and hands him a glass of water. "Is she still running the business?"

"Well she is up there in age," Big Jerry states standing next to his mother. "I do believe she has help. But she never lost her sweet spot for you Fitzgerald," his father states. "Even after all this time."

"I know," Fitz blushes. "I know since winning the election things around the Governor's Mansion have been hectic, and you all think I need a break, to regroup."

"You do need a break. Think about everything you've gone through in the last three years," his mother walked over to him and sat down. "Fitzgerald you haven't allowed yourself anytime to breathe, move on, or allow open yourself up to what life has to offer."

"Mom. Dad," he grumbles, not wanting to start this conversation. "I know my people on my staff will object but I am going to go away for Christmas and I'd like for you both and my sister to join me on December 24th." His parents smile. "Since winning, and everything else that's happened over the last few years I do think it would be good for me especially to get away."

Big Jerry points out. "Your Chief of Staff, and Press Secretary will need to make a statement Fitz if you do not spend it here in California. This is your last holiday as Governor of this state. Don't you think you should be here?"

"I am entitled to some R and R Dad," Fitz interjects. "Many President-Elects have gone away Dad. You above all else understand that. I just want to be able to breath and not have the entire world watching me for once. I've been under a microscope well before the election and I want more than a minute to be myself. I need to regroup and focus my attention on becoming this country's leader."

His parents agree. The last few years have been extremely stressful for Fitz. With his life spiraling out of control, him struggling to gain it back, they understand. Now that he's won the election it is a wise move for Fitz to get away. He won't be do in Washington till just before the Inauguration so this could work. Big Jerry and Lillian will support his decision and if need be make a statement to the Press to give their son time to relax.

"We'll help you Fitz," Lillian hold his hand. "You have us on your side. You just have to explain this to you Chief of Staff. Don't worry you father and I will be standing by just in case a cardiac machine is needed."

Fitz grins then exhales. "Thanks. I now know where that is going to be."

Lillian grins. "Where to?"

"Come on Mom," Fitz groans. His mother knows him well but wants to hear him say it. "Like you don't have a good idea already."

"Humor me Fitz dear," his mother coos playfully. "This has been a long time coming."

Fitz lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I want to go to home to Hope, Vermont for Christmas."

His parents grin. Big Jerry boasts, "Good. Now I can have some of Miss Rose's jam. You know she makes the best," rubbing his stomach. Lillian nudges his arm.

"I am not going up there for Jam Dad," Fitz explains. "And..," he pauses trusting his gut that he's going there for another reason. He just doesn't know what that is yet.

"And," Lillian asks.

"I don't know Mom. But I am trusting my gut and Hope, Vermont is definitely where I need to be," he states, taking a sip of tea not realizing how this trip is NOT only going to change his life, but give him the HOPE in his life he's been missing for far too long.

/

 **#DropsCookieCrumbs and runs…**

 **Now before ANYONE says a word I will NOT forget about my other stories. I know I get a lot of #Fitz about not finishing my others but I will do so, even if it takes me till forever. I just really feel that a fic like this is needed right now to heal our hearts from the finale. I surely believe that.**

 **I am sure you want to know about Fitz's "personal life," how Olivia comes into his life, and many other clues I left for you in the story. I deliberately left some important names out for a reason. (Hint…Hint) Sorry can't give you everything at once, especially if I this story becomes popular. But if you have any ideas PM, or DM me.**

 **Also I would like to personally thank** _ **iwrite4olitz**_ **(Yes #NoRegrets) author for encouraging me to do this. You the bomb girl and you can thank her. I'm sure it would make her day. ;-)**

 **So off to finish my chapter for #YMPTIASC. Hope to post soon. Leave #ChristmasCookies if you want more.**

 **Me's**


	2. Someone Special Is Coming To Town

**Happy #TonyTuesday #Gladiators. Before we get into this did you all see Tony in Iowa this weekend? Holy Christ he should not be allowed to wear jeans that tight out in public. There is no way he's 55 and looks that good in a pair of Levi's. Lawd. And the pic with the little baby, ruined me.**

 **Anyway here is your next installment for this new Xmas fic. I know it's been expected and some of your questions get answered. So leave me #MiracleMuffins (thanks fitzisgoldwin) on your way out if you want more. Something tells me that you will.**

 **Enjoy..Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: "Someone Special is Coming To Town…"**

 **Ten Days Before Christmas (Dec 15** **th** **)**

 **Partial Flashback into "Miss Rose's" past and The Grants. ;-)**

For the next week or more Miss Rose kept herself busy after talking to "Blue Eyes." She had gotten word from the United States Secret Service that agents would be arriving a few days before Fitz to make sure all appropriate security measures would be in place for his arrival. Hope's police force was informed already, and they had already begun preparations.

Fitz called her himself to inform Miss Rose that he was coming to her for Christmas this year and she swore her heart skipped a beat.

"You aren't trying to give an old lady a heart attack," Miss Rose chastised Fitz on the phone. "You best be telling me the truth."

"Oh Miss Rose I wouldn't dream of it. I swear I am coming to Hope, Vermont to see you, and this Sunshine you keep telling me about," Fitz answers her back with a hint of sweetness in his voice. "I am assuming I am going to finally meet this person this time."

"Oh yes Sunshine will be here," Rose informs him. "You know I don't care if you are a next President, you are still going to work to earn your keep here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Miss Rose. I live to serve at the pleasure of Miss Rose. See you soon. Duty calls," Fitz answers her quickly.

Miss Rose laughs. "See you soon Blue Eyes." She hangs up the phone and grins like a love-sick school girl.

Rose had not seen Fitz since he became Governor of California. He made a special stop the week before the election, needing to clear his head before the final week of complaining. That was also the last time Rose had seen Big Jerry and Lillian. Even after all this time and years of knowing the Grant Family, they still held that special place in her heart and vice versa.

Rose met the Big Jerry and Lillian Grant when they came to Hope, Vermont for a family vacation many years ago. The family had found Rose through word of mouth in the area. Big Jerry had political connections and friends in Vermont. Lillian suggested they go "someplace cold and with Snow" for Christmas. After spending countless Christmas's in Santa Barbara, she wanted snow.

Big Jerry understood his wife fully because she was a "northern girl" and loved the cold weather. Even though Big Jerry grew up in California, he did prefer four seasons as well. They hadn't taken a family vacation since their first child, Fitz III was born. Now that "young" Fitz was five, it was not only time, but Big Jerry was eager to introduce his young son to cold weather and skiing.

Big Jerry called some of his "Senator and Governor" friends. They all suggested he take his family to Vermont- Hope to be exact. There was a woman who ran a Bed and Breakfast that was the place to stay. She didn't just allow anyone to reside at her place, and she made sure you knew HER RULES before staying. Big Jerry's close friend in the Senate made a phone to call to the owner over thirty –five years ago, and changing everything.

The woman, Rose Margaret Pope and her husband Joseph Pope had built the local Bed and Breakfast from the ground up. They bought the land from the local textile mill for three hundred and fifty dollars. Joseph had worked at the mill since he was a young teenager following in his own father's footsteps. When Joseph reached Foreman, the Mill was selling land for their workers to buy at a cheap price.

He spoke to Rose, and they purchased two plots of land. Five years later after saving up enough money, they bought some of the surrounding land. When no one from the Mill had inquired to buy the rest of the land up and down the street from the house, Joseph worked a deal out with the mill. Small payments were taken out of his check and once that too was paid in full, Joseph Pope owned from one end of the small street to the other.

Rose's family teased her about moving into the little house that was already there. "Are you really going to move into that CIGAR BOX", her older brother chastised.

"I most certainly am Lionel," Rose scolded her older brother.

Rose and Joseph moved in and gradually transformed the house into a beautiful three story Victorian home. Joseph painted it a beautiful shade of blue, with white shutters on the windows. He dug the basement himself with help from his friends at the mill. There are 5 bedrooms for lots of kids. Four bedrooms on the second floor, and one huge room on the upper.

The kitchen was towards the back of the house. It had oak cabinets, an actual sink with running water, a wooden stove where they cooked meals. In the center of the room was a small kitchen table where they ate. From there Joseph transformed the single back door to a double door. Once you step outside, there is a back sitting room, Rose had enclosed in the latter part of their marriage.

Rose loves to sit out here on many nights. Warm, hot or cold she enjoyed her three season room. Her guests loved it too. The bugs could not get to them, and it gave any visitors great peace. Looking out from the this sitting room, one could see the back yard filled with fruits trees, Rose used to make her jams. To one side of the trees was a garden Joseph tends to growing vegetables.

Then as one goes back into the kitchen off to the side was a small sitting room. From there a large "Parlor" family living room with a baby grand piano and some sofas. And finally another room that Miss Rose used as a make shift study, extra bedroom or where she works on some of her crafts.

A huge wrap around porch with a swing on one corner, and hammock on the other adorns the front of the house. Rose has plants, and wind chimes hanging in every opening. The sound of the chimes is another welcome sound for not only the guests but her as well. Her neighbors always knew when something was up. Even now if no wind chimes where hanging. Only if a bad wind storm was coming did they come down.

Miss Rose and Joseph Pope lived in this house for their entire marriage raising 4 children here. Bernard, Edward, Louis, and Celia. However before Bernard was born, there was another, but he died at birth. This hurt Miss Rose and Joseph losing their first born son Anthony. The doctors told Miss Rose that she did nothing wrong. Sometimes these things happen.

She was allowed to see and hold their son, and they decided to bury him with her parents. Once their final child was born, Miss Rose told Joseph no more babies. She was done. All their children grew up in Hope, Vermont only leaving the area to go to college, or join the military. They came home for holidays if possible. When they married and had families of their own, they came home to visit as often as they could.

Even though Miss Rose had loving grown children, who visited her as often as they could, the house was lonely. She spoke to Louis, and they decided to open _"Marmalade's Bed and Breakfast – Where you'll not only get the best night sleep you've ever had but taste the best Jam in all of Vermont."_ Rose chastised Joseph for wanting to call their new business this name but the town agreed. Her Jam was the best and it fit her perfectly.

Rose and Joseph only took in specific residents. When Big Jerry and Lillian heard of "Marmalade's" Big Jerry phoned Miss Rose to make a reservation for the holiday. Rose of course was not fooled but HIS charms and insisted on speaking to Lillian.

"How did you hear of my Bed and Breakfast Mrs. Grant," Rose asked Lillian over the phone.

"A Senator friend of Big Jerry's recommended you Ma'am," Lillian uttered on the line. Rose then asked the name and Lillian gave it willingly.

"Oh they are such good people even for a politician. Their family has stayed with us many times," Rose gushed on the phone.

"Good to know Mrs. Pope," Lillian replied. "So can our family stay at your B and B. Big Jerry, and our son would love to get out of California this winter. He's been itching to take him skiing. And I miss the cold and snow around Christmas time."

Rose thought about her answer. "I run a tight household Mrs. Grant. I know your husband is used to being in charge for HIS party but I will not tolerate any of his bossiness in MY house. I do not care if your husband is President of the United States. In my house my rules are absolute. Is that going to be a problem Mrs. Grant," causing Lillian to smile.

"No Ma'am," Lillian replies with a smile.

"Good. And your little boy,"….

"Fitz," Lillian answers. "He's named after his father."

Rose grins. "I don't care if he's named after the Pope. If you have a nanny that is fine, but he is your child. I expect you to watch, care and tend to his needs."

Lillian eye's shot up. "We have a nanny on staff Mrs. Pope but she is on holiday with her family. I give her two weeks PAID off every year around this time to be with her family. And she is only with Fitz, when I cannot be. I am his primary care giver most of the time. She is just around to help me if need be. Plus my husband hired her to relieve some stress because well we are…,"

"Say no more," Rose interjects understanding that they are trying for another child.

"Thank you," Lillian softly replies. "Are we good?"

"Yes," Rose answers. "I'll see you on the date your husband asked for and you can stay with us for your entire visit. See you then Mrs. Grant."

"Lillian," Fitz's mother corrects her.

"Oh Mrs. Grant that would be inappropriate and you have to earn it," Rose comments quickly.

Lillian laughs and after they chat briefly she hangs up. She look over to Big Jerry and explains the situation. He shakes his head and chuckles. "We'll be fine Lillian. I can handle myself fine."

"You better because I think I am going to like this vacation and Rose Pope is one not to be messed with," causing Big Jerry to grin.

"I got it Lil," and he kisses her. Once they break apart they tend to young Fitz and pack for Hope, Vermont. When they arrive a few weeks later, Rose is instantly taken with YOUNG Fitz.

"You must be Fitz," crouching down to meet him.

"Yes Ma'am," a five year old Fitzgerald Grant III answers. He looks up into Rose eyes and instantly she feels this boy wiggling into her heart.

"My Lord child," placing her hands over her heart. "With THOSE blue eyes of yours, I can see the ladies falling terrible for you."

Young Fitz blushes and clings to Lillian, unsure of the attention.

"I am going to call him 'Blue Eyes", Rose replies proudly looking down at young Fitz. She sees the young boy smile and become more bashful holding his mother's hand. "I mean if that is okay with him."

Lillian glances down at Fitz. "I like it Mommy," he answers. He finally walks over to Rose and places his hand out for her. "Nice to meet you Miss Rose," kissing the top of her hand.

Rose fans herself noting how charming this boy is. "Lord this child here is going to be a heart breaker. You watch him when the ladies come calling."

Big Jerry places his hand on Fitz's shoulder. "Yes Ma'am. We will."

Rose chats with them briefly and then Joseph shows the family to their rooms. Once they are settled Big Jerry, Lillian and Young Fitz come down so Rose can give them explanation on how she runs things. Breakfast is served at 8:00 am. Lunch is no later than 12:30 and dinner is at 6:00 pm SHARP no later. She does not need help preparing meals but if it is needed she will ask.

You clean up your own plate from eating at her table, and are expected to make your bed every morning. She's is NOT the maid and will see that her guests have everything they need if they abide by her rules. Rose does not expect to know where they are every moment of the day but if they will not be at a meal, she must be notified. Her children will be coming for the holidays and she hopes everyone will get along.

The bathrooms are expected to be kept clean and "seats down" after each use she notes if you're a boy. She looks squarely at Big Jerry and Fitz. "I've raised three boys of mine own. Now my aim it to keep the bathroom's clean. Yours will help," causing Lillian to chuckle, never hearing it quite put that way. "Are we understood boys?"

Big Jerry and young Fitz gulp. "What if I miss," he asks Rose meekly.

"Then you call for your Mom, Dad or me if need be Blue Eyes. One of us will help you clean it up," Rose explains. "But since you are little I have a suggestion." Fitz nods. "Sit down. You won't miss that way," giving him a wink.

"But boys stand Miss Rose," Fitz explains. "I am not a girl."

Rose laughs out loud at his stating the obvious. She takes his hand. "Yes Blue Eyes I know. But your Momma and I are. And I don't want a wet bottom all right."

"Yes Miss Rose," Fitz understands and goes to play with his toys.

Once this little conversation is over, Lillian and Big Jerry get into a routine. Everything goes smoothly. It was one of their best vacations and due to it Lillian and Rose became great friends. When Lillian arrived home to California, she learned that she was FINALLY pregnant with their second child. After she told Big Jerry who jumped for joy and kissed her soundly afterwards, they called Rose.

"Lil are you serious," Rose cooed on the phone.

"I am. Five weeks. It happened there with you all. It was our best vacation. I can't thank you enough," Lillian gushed on the phone.

"Oh yes you can. After you have HER make sure you come and see me," Lillian playfully suggested.

"Her? How do you know," Lillian asked.

"Oh a hunch," Rose giggled and the two ladies chatted for a few minutes suggesting baby names. Once Lillian reached the end of her first trimester they told the rest of the family and Fitz. He was ecstatic and said as well that they were having a girl. Lillian shrugged it off but when his baby sister was born, Fitz jumped up and down. She arrived on time and a mere 6 pounds and 6 ounces.

She had blue eyes like Fitz, and a hint of reddish-blond hair. Fitz had the honor of naming her, and chose the perfect one. Lillian and Big Jerry were more than pleased with his choice. His baby sister was named after a famous writer, Big Jerry's mother, and at least one former First Lady. Perfect for a political family. As soon as the baby could travel Lilian brought the entire family to Hope, Vermont to see Rose and Joseph.

Rose barely put the new baby down and fussed over Fitz. Fitz was no longer afraid of Miss Rose and helped her out when he was there. It was at this visit that the Grants learned that her youngest son LOUIS was FINALLY getting married that summer to a wonderful girl named Alice. They met at his latest base, instantly falling for her. The wedding would be in Vermont and Rose couldn't be happier. HE was the last of her children to get married.

Lillian, Big Jerry, Fitz and his baby sister of course were invited to Louis's wedding. They had met her oldest son Bernard who lived in New Hampshire. Edward lived in Chicago, and didn't come home often. However he was there and had met the Grants. Louis had not met them yet because of his military duties. They always seemed to miss each other and Rose hoped that could finally be changed.

But when it came time for Louis and Alice to get married, the Grants could not make it. Fitz had come down with the chicken pox and could not travel. Rose was not upset and prayed that one day they would meet.

As time progressed, Rose kept in close contact with the Grants through letters and phone calls. As Fitz grew up and into his teens, he was not one to get into trouble until his Senior Year of High school. After graduation, Lillian and Big Jerry sent him to Hope, Vermont where he stayed for months. They refused to allow him to return home until he changed into the young man they knew Fitz could be.

Big Jerry and Lillian only gave Fitz a small sum of money for his "stay" with Miss Rose. Because of this low sum of money, Fitz had to learn out too work for a small wage and how to spend his limited pay check. He worked at the Local Hardware store in the wood department. When he was not working there he was doing chores for Miss Rose around the Bed and Breakfast.

Anything Miss Rose asked Fitz to do, he did without a second thought. Running the Bed and Breakfast was hard work, and Rose put him to use. He chopped wood, picked apples, pears, and worked in her garden. She made sure he helped out with the landscaping and she even taught Fitz how to cook. Lillian and Big Jerry knew their way around the kitchen but were not as good as Miss Rose.

To Miss Rose's pleasant surprise "Blue Eyes" wiggled his way into her heart so much by the end of his stay she finally taught him how to make a homemade pie. It was not apple, Fitz's favorite, but it was fine. "So," Fitz asked her one day, "this cooking is going to help me get a girl."

Rose laughed. "Oh my dear boy," messing up his curls. "It will help you win her heart. Girls are picky. Not only do we like boys that are fairly good looking, but that can fix things around the house, and work in the kitchen. Trust me everything you've learned here will pay off one day. I don't think you believe me but trust me you'll see."

 **/**

 **President Elects Holiday Plans…**

In these pivotal months with Rose, "Blue Eyes" changed. He transformed from a scared young boy who had no clue what he wanted to do for his future into a young man with a purpose. The day Big Jerry arrived to pick Fitz up he learned that Fitz planned on going into Pre-Law at Harvard that Spring Semester. Then he planned on joining the Navy.

Big Jerry and Lillian were more than proud of Fitz, as was Miss Rose. In the two decades that have passed Fitz was always in her thoughts and she was beyond excited that he was indeed coming home. There had been much speculation where the incumbent President would be spending his final Holiday Season as Governor of California. His new Press Secretary was about to make the announcement.

As Miss Rose watched the TV, she was joined by the person who interrupted her phone conversation with Fitz only earlier. "Sunshine," Rose stated sitting down. "What are you watching?"

"Apparently Noni," she rolls her expressive brown eyes in annoyance. "The new President's Press Secretary felt it appropriate to announce his Christmas travel plans to the Nation."

"Oh," Rose stated in a raised voice. "Well let's listen Sunshine." But instead of the Press Secretary, President-Elect Fitzgerald Grant took the podium. Rose voiced out loud, "My, he cleaned up nice."

"Noni," her granddaughter scolded.

"What child," leaning into her. "I may be old but I sure as hell ain't dead. And even then I'll still fan myself over this handsome man."

"Oh Lord," she gaffs. "This man is our new President Noni."

Rose laughs. But as she looks up and watches the camera zoom in on the Nation's newest President, she has to admit he was extremely good looking. His crystal blue eyes seem to be piercing through the lens of the camera straight into her heart. Then his hair, she notices. This man has a head of hair, women would give anything to run their fingers through.

Her breath hitched, causing Rose to glance over at youngest Grandchild. "See something you like Sunshine."

"Noni I swear this man, President-Elect Grant could be the Blue Eyes you always tell me about," swallowing quickly. "I swear those eyes of his."

"The eyes they say are a window to a man's soul dear," Rose kisses her on the cheek and turns back to the TV. "And with eyes like that, I am sure he'll be the most popular US President in history."

"NONI," raising her voice pretending to be upset.

But as they listened to President-Elect Grant speak of his Holiday plans, she could pick up from his voice that he was relieved to be leaving California, and would appreciate if the Nation would grant him some privacy. He just wants to enjoy the holiday quietly with his family, before taking the Oath of office next month.

"Sunshine" heard a few hints in his voice where he could be going. But all he would state for certain was that he did not want the small New England town he was headed to be bombarded with Press and the Secret Service. Just as he finished his announcement a knock was heard on the door.

Rose lifted herself off the couch and instantly knew who was there. "Are you Mrs. Rose Pope," a gentlemen asked.

"Yes Sir," and before the gentlemen could answer she replied "And you must be Thomas Stanton."

"Yes Ma'am," Tom answered. "So you've been expecting us then." Rose nods. "And you know why were are here?" Rose smiles. "All right Mrs. Pope the United States Secret Service has to do a search of the premises for the President-Elect. You need to provide us with any guests you have or family members that will be around him. Can you do that Ma'am?"

"Yes I can," looking behind Tom seeing the agents making notes to set up security measures.

She invites Tom inside and they sit at the table. For the next few minutes they talk and because of who Fitz is, he is the only one staying at the Bed and Breakfast this holiday season. Rose is given the date of his arrival, and of course she is aware his mother, father and sister will be arriving Christmas Eve. Just as Rose is about to see Tom out, her granddaughter enters the room.

"Noni who are all the men outside looking around," she stops. "They have dogs sniffing the ground." Tom then catches her eye. She stares at him offended. "You know my grandmother is not growing drugs in the back yard. Who the hell are you?"

Tom is momentarily stunned by her outburst. He is about to comment but Rose touches his arm. "I got this honey," making Tom blush. "This is Tom Stanton. He is a friend and works for Blue Eyes."

"Blue Eyes," Sunshine rolls her eyes. She then glances back up at Tom. "So why are those men in our backyard?"

"Ma'am," Tom begins. "We are making sure all the appropriate security measures are in place for my boss's arrival in a few days," Tom explains.

"Boss," she looks outside.

"Who the hell do you work for – our next President," causing Rose to snicker, not realizing how right she is. Before Tom can respond, Rose winks so he knows she'll handle her granddaughter. Rose sees Tom out and sits down at the kitchen table. Sunshine goes over to her. "Noni what is going on?"

"Oh my beautiful girl, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. This Christmas is going to be an extraordinary one for us because someone very special is coming to town." She looks out at the Secret Service. "And I know you don't understand but what these men are doing is important. Our guest is very special. You just have to trust me. No questions. I want you to be surprised when you met MY Blue Eyes."

"Noni. I don't care who he is. Why is he coming now anyway?"

"Because he wants one more special vacation before he starts his new job," Rose explains.

"Great," she huffs. "Well I hope Blue Eyes is ugly and that he unavailable. I am in no mood to be someone's Holiday fling Noni. I know you. You are not trying to set us up are you?"

"Honey for one thing I know you wouldn't stand for it and neither would he. You both are very stubborn in that respect. Plus Fitz is not like that," Rose interjects.

"Fitz huh," Olivia states placing her hands on her hips only hearing her grandfather call him by name a few times before. "Noni I know you are keeping something from me. Plus you have been talking about this Blue Eyes to me since I was a little girl. At least now I FINALLY get to meet him." She groans in faint displeasure. "He best be all this hype."

"Oh Sunshine he is." Rose winks. "Now no more questions. Trust I am sure you'll have plenty when he gets here."

"Fine," Olivia sips her tea. "But when he gets here he best be prepared to answer why he has you so smitten. I hope he's prepared to help out Noni."

"Oh trust me Sunshine. Blue Eyes will do anything he asked to do, even putting up with you," Rose chastises her granddaughter.

"Whatever," she groans. "More like the other way around."

Rose then grasps her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Trust me child. When he meets you, he is going to love you."

"Now you're just crazy and a hopeless romantic," Olivia states moving away from Rose. "No one wants to love me Noni. They only see one thing," she stops talking not to upset herself.

Rose then hugs her tightly. "Give him a chance Sunshine. He just may be what you need and vice versa," she softly explains.

"There's only one thing I need Noni and that hasn't happened yet. And unless this Blue Eyes, Fitz, or whomever the hell he is has magic powers it is not going to happen," her voice creaks. Rose then pulls her to her side for a hug. She glances up at her Christmas Angel on the tree in the other room praying for a small miracle and some hope for not only her granddaughter but for Fitz.

"Praying for hope and a miracle." Rose closes her eyes saying this to herself. "It's really needed this year."

As she finishes her thought, the tea is finished on the stove. Rose and Sunshine and plan an agenda for the next few days to get everything ready for their special visitor. Little did they both realize that this one visit would give HOPE, Vermont a whole new meaning, and two lonely people exactly what they need –each other.

 **/**

 **TBC…#DropsMiracleCrumbs and Runs…**

 **Well do you all have any #MiracleThoughts or ideas? I have not given "Sunshine" an official name yet but I am sure you can guess who she is unless I pull a fast one on you and make it someone totally different. But those of you that read my fics all the time know I don't do that so I won't say any more.**

 **But you do know that Sunshine is "Noni's" Miss Rose's Granddaughter. You also know that "Blue Eyes" and "Sunshine" have NEVER met so their first meeting should be EPIC. You know I do those encounters MY unique way. When they do meet will sparks fly and will she be charmed by FTG3? I don't know but hell who wouldn't be.**

 **So if you want chapter 3 (something tells me you do) make my email and twitter go crazy with reviews. IF this fic reaches over 100 reviews I'll try and post the next chapter this weekend. (Hint Olitz meets (I hope too) in this one. SPOILER!) Handle it Gladiators and be on the lookout for "Yes POTUS There is a Santa Claus."**

 **Merry #FitzMas….**

 **Me's**


	3. Not a Christmas Tea Question

**#MerryFitzmas Loves! I hope everyone is having a great Christmas and it's cold where you are because it's like in the 70's for me which is totally messed up. But I hope this update gets you in the FitzMas Spirit if not, by the end it will. Hold onto your presents because you may want to throw them at me by the end. ;-)**

 **Enjoy and leave me some #ChristmasCookieCrumbs on your way out. Take care and #MerryFitzmas. ;-)**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: Not a Christmas Tea Question...**

 **December 15, 2012 – Governor's Mansion (CA)**

As Fitz walked off the podium and entered his office at the Governor's mansion, he looked around the spacious room that's he has called home for the last 6 years or more. He had made some changes to it off course. The "Desk" was his father's when he was Governor purchased in Belgium. His father gave it to Fitz, as a gift the night he won the election. Fitz did not want to accept it, but relented.

Jerry explained he would be honored if his son the next Governor of California used this desk again. It sat in the Governor's Office for both of Jerry's terms and when he became Senator it went with him. Lillian found it when they went to Europe on vacation. After stopping in Edinburgh - Scotland, Dublin – Ireland, and finally London – England, they went to Brugges - Belgium.

Brugges is the "Little Venice" of Belgium with a water way through the city, beautiful churches, little coffee shops and chocolate shops on every corner. After walking around the city center's one day hitting all the shops, Jerry spotted a small furniture shop off the beaten path. He urged Lillian, and Fitz who was fairly young at the time, to come inside. As they entered the doors, they were greeted by the shop's owner.

After greeting them warmly, the owner let them walk around the store. Jerry didn't see anything at first but something caught his eye. This desk was in the corner towards the back of the store. His eyes widened seeing it and the matching chair. Lillian inquired with the owner, and made the necessary arrangements for it to be shipped to California. The owner was shocked realizing he sold the desk to the Governor of the state.

When Jerry entered the office on his first day, it was here waiting.

It had intricate carvings on the sides and front of the desk, made of Belgian Oak stained perfectly. Fitz walked closer and ran his hands across the wood. It was still in fantastic condition, and would be getting packed up while he was on vacation in Vermont. He thought about the shop owner and made a mental note to ask his mother for the contact information.

He wasn't sure if he was still around, but he hoped there was someone there he could talk too. Fitz wanted them to know that his father had given him the desk and it was being moved to the White House, placed in the Presidential Residence. He hadn't decided where he wanted it to go, but he knew he had a personal office. He could place the desk anywhere and needed to be sure.

As he gazed down at the desk's surface, some of his pictures and souvenirs where already in boxes. A few things were left out because he wanted to do them himself. He sat down on its matching chair and stared around the room. He had many good memories in this office. He could not believe the next time he sat in an office it would be the Oval Office and he was now the new President.

He picked up a picture in the corner of his desk and felt the tears begin to form in his eyes. "I did it," he whispered and allowed one tear to fall on the frame. "I won," speaking again. He felt lump forming in his throat, and just as he swallowed it, someone knocked on his door.

"Enter," Fitz announced. Placing the picture down on his desk, he looked up seeing his Chief of Staff coming into his office. "I thought told you to go home."

"You know I can't leave until you do Sir," his Chief of Staff answers.

"How long have you known me," Fitz asks leaning back in his chair.

"Since college," the person answered.

"Yes. And we've been through everything together," Fitz replied with a hint of sass in his voice.

"We have Mr. President-Elect," walking closer to the desk, flashing their trade-mark smile.

Fitz motions for them to sit on the couch, and hands a scotch over. "Jesus we've known each other for over twenty years. You ran both my campaigns for Governor and my bid for the Presidency. I would not be here if it was not for you. You can call me by my first name," Fitz teases sitting across from them. "You and I have been through hell and high water together."

"I will NOT call you by your first name. I will not do it drinking scotch. I do not like green eggs and ham. I am Sam I am…" the person begins to say in a heavy Scottish accent, causing Fitz to laugh.

"At ease Stephen," Fitz chastises waving his hands from side to side to stop him. "You win for now," surrendering.

Stephen Finch had been Fitz's best friend and partner in crime since he came back from Miss Rose's over 25 years ago. Stephen was from Scotland, a year younger than Fitz. He graduated early in Scotland, and applied to Harvard Pre-law. He was accepted into the program due to his high marks, and outstanding character. They met at orientation and then discovered they were roommates.

Both Fitz and Stephen had been together ever since. When Fitz finished college and joined the Navy, Stephen was there to cheer him on, along with both their families. Stephen practiced law in the states, but gradually became more fascinated with American politics. He became Cyrus Beene's apprentice and prize student, and learned how to run a political campaign. Cyrus had run Fitz's father's campaign's and was eager to take on a protégé.

Even though Stephen was Scottish, he loved politics. Big Jerry's loved Stephen's ambition and because he worked so well with Fitz, he introduced him to Cyrus. They hit is off instantly. Cyrus was there on hand for Fitz's first run as Governor but left all the major campaign planning to Stephen. Cyrus had trained him so well, that he couldn't be prouder. They were comments in the beginning about Stephen being Scottish, but once he proved himself no one questioned it any further.

Now Stephen Finch was the new White House Chief of Staff. Even though Stephen lived in Scotland most of his entire life, he was American. He father was stationed with the Air Force in Scotland, where he met his mother. His parents married and had Stephen. He had dual citizenship, which is something Fitz loved.

He still had family "across the pond" who he was close too. The night Fitz won the election, goodies from Scotland arrived shortly after. Fitz loved everything especially the scotch. Now the two best friends sat drinking a bottle Stephen had given him when he announced the Presidency. They agreed that if he won, it would be opened. It sat in Fitz's office in a decanter with glasses since.

They had not had the chance to drink it until now. "So I win," Stephen teases.

"For now," Fitz grumbles playfully. "But remember when we get to Washington who's in charge."

"Yes Mr. President," Stephen winks. "I'll be sure to let your Mother know." Fitz chuckles but watches Stephen's face become more serious. He knows this conversation is coming. "So Hope, Vermont?"

Taking a quick sip of his scotch, Fitz then exhales. Stephen is well aware of his connection to Hope, Vermont and Miss Rose. He trusts his gut that this is where he needs to be to clear his head before January 20th. Most of his White House staff has been chosen, and his cabinet. He did everything early to give himself enough time off as possible before taking the oath of office.

"Stephen," sternly answering.

Stephen takes a sip of his drink. "I understand why you are going." He pauses. "But the people of California are a tad bit upset you are not going to spend your last Christmas here as their Governor. You should have discussed this with me first before announcing it."

"Since when are my holiday plans a problem," Fitz harshly responds. "They haven't been in the past."

"It was different Sir," he explains. "The People of this state always knew you'd come back. Now you're the next President of the United States. I guess they are trying to hold onto you till you have to leave for Washington. You are loved by everyone in the entire state."

Fitz smiles. "I know. I will miss it here but I need to get away Stephen and you above all else understand why. The holidays are always difficult for me since," he gulps unable to speak any further. "I have to do this."

"I know. So why Hope-Vermont now?"

Fitz places his drink down and walks over to his desk. He reaches from behind it picking up a photo of him and Miss Rose. It was taken right after he won the election for Governor, and was the last time he saw her. He sighs walking over to Stephen and hands it to him. "I need to see her Stephen."

"Miss Rose," he questions. Fitz nods. "How old is she now," asking knowing this picture was taken some time ago.

"She's eighty-five." Fitz voice is soft, holding back his emotions. "I would not be here if it was not for her. You have to understand that Stephen. I owe Miss Rose so much."

Stephen hears the emotion and sadness in his voice. Hope – Vermont and Rose Pope saved his best friend from going down the wrong path over two decades ago. He had never met Miss Rose, but he's heard ALL about her. "She needs to see Blue Eyes," he teases.

Fitz smirks and nudges his arm. "She does. But it's more than that. I talked to her the other day and I feel something is wrong Stephen. She taught me to trust my gut."

"Is she ill?"

"I don't know but I owe her my life. I would never forgive myself if I didn't spend this Christmas there with her and my family. Plus it's been way too long since I've gone 'home.' Tom assured me that all my security measures have been arranged. There I can be myself with no press, staff or people watching me all the time. My life has always been this way, but it will be more so when I become President. I just want to have some freedom."

"I get it. I really do. Ever since you…," but Stephen stops talking hearing Fitz take a sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

"It's okay. You know me better than most. I can breathe up in Hope and maybe find some peace. But…" he stops.

"Yes…," urging him to continue.

"I know there's someone there with her…," Fitz smirks. "She's not alone. Sunshine is there," he voice trails off remembering the voice and how warmed his heart.

"Sunshine," Stephen stifles a laugh. Fitz glances at Stephen and finally laughs himself. "It's good to hear you laugh Fitz," finally saying his name. "It's been a long time."

Fitz places his hands on his shoulder. "I know."

"So it is Miss Rose you're going for or this Sunshine," Stephen asks with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Fitz squishes his lips together and furrows his brows. Stephen knows this is his _"Who are you playing face?"_

"I have never met HER," he stresses now getting up and walking to the window.

"But you're curious," Stephen moves to Fitz and knows he's thinking.

Fitz exhales placing his hands in his pockets. "Miss Rose has spoken to me about this person for years. It's her youngest granddaughter," now Stephen really glances at him and leans on the wall in front of him. "I have gone there in the past and never had the chance to meet her. I know Rose talks about me to her all the time. We KNOW OF each other but we don't KNOW each other," his voice turns distant. "I just feel it's time for us to meet."

"You're serious," Stephen asks. "And if this SUNSHINE is not there then what?"

"Then nothing. I am still going to Hope –Vermont. I have too. I just want to be ME for a while again before I become President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III," he sighs.

"Okay," Stephen replies. "But I will see you up there. I want meet Miss Rose and try some of her jam. I heard she makes the best."

"That she does and apple pie too," Fitz quips and then finish up so both can leave to prepare for the Christmas Break.

/

 **December 19, 2012 (Hope, Vermont)**

Since "Sunshine's" talk with her Grandmother, they both had been busy. This "Fitz" was due to arrive in a day or so and she had never seen her Noni so excited. Noni normally keeps a very clean Bed and Breakfast and the house but this was different. She dusted knickknacks, shelves, cabinets, her special china and crystal she had not used in long time. Her Uncles Bernard and Edward came by, eager to help and see this "Fitz" again.

Noni always made that extra effort to make her guests feel welcome. Both Noni, Sunshine and her aunts had been grocery shopping, and making a menu for HIS arrival. "Sunshine" assisted with as much as she could but could only do so much because her aunts insisted on taking over. They didn't live "that close" but once they heard of "Blue Eyes" coming to Hope, they made arrangements to see him.

As she listened to her family talk about him, she came to learn her Grandmother had been friends with HIS family for years. Even though this family "the Grants" had been to Hope many times, she had never met them. She had heard the story of their first visit to her with a young son. She knew Noni helped reform him before she got himself into serious trouble.

"Noni what did he do for his parents to send him all the way out here," her Granddaughter asked.

"Let's just say he was involved with the wrong crowd. I intervened and help make him into the man he is today. I will not tell you more. When you meet, you can ask him Child," running her fingers through her hair.

"How long was he here with you," Sunshine inquired, knowing her Rose would have not allowed him to stay unless he was helping around the Bed and Breakfast. You had to earn your keep if you stayed here.

Rose thought about her answer for a moment. "Almost six months dear. When he left he went to college, got his degree then joined the Navy," she smirked. "He's a Top Gun Pilot," she quipped.

"Oh great he's a FLY BOY too. Let me guess he's got a great head of hair," her Granddaughter snipped.

"Yes and the most perfect blue eyes," Rose blushed. "He's turned into a handsome man. You'll see," Rose kissed her cheek and went back to work. She pressed her grandmother for more information on the family but Rose would not tell her anything.

Knowing her Grandmother, she relented knowing she would only tell who they were ONLY when she was ready. Sunshine's inherited that trait from Rose, and knew better than to push. However now HE was coming "home" to Hope, Vermont and she didn't understand what all the fuss was about or for. She heard whispers around town that someone very important was coming to town. She swore the way they were acting it must be some kind of movie star.

Everywhere Rose and "Sunshine" went they noticed extra police officers on duty, and patrol dogs doing walking around town. She even heard whispers of the Secret Service, causing her to really wonder what was going on. Only real big politicians had the Secret Service, or one person to be exact.

"Noni is the President coming to Hope Vermont," her Granddaughter finally asked.

"President… of what dear," Rose answered quickly keeping her cool.

"I know you cater to a lot of politicians Noni. Is the President of the United States coming here to stay with us," she asked not wanting to believe that was even a possibility.

Rose decided to fabricate an answer, which was a version of the truth. "No Sunshine, the Leader of the Free World is not coming to Hope Vermont. I promise."

Sunshine listened to the answer but trusted her gut; something was definitely going on. She wanted more answers, but Rose shushed her instantly. "You are just going to have to wait Child," Rose chastised. "These are NOT Christmas Tea Questions."

"But Noni what the heck is going on," she pleaded. "You have to tell me something. Look outside Noni," she instructed because the sofa she was sitting on, she could clearly see out the window. "The Men in Black outside are freaking out the people who live on our street. Every car is getting searched coming down our road. This is annoying."

Her grandmother sat next of her looking out the window. "I told you child. You just have to wait. He'll be here in the next day or so. Don't you worry those perfect curls of yours," running he hand down her head.

"Ugh," Rose granddaughter complained, finally turning on the TV. Rose sat with her a few minutes and went to grab their morning tea. She searched the channels for a few seconds before she found a station that was replaying the new President's acceptance speech the night he won the election.

She watched President-Elect Grant a few minutes, studying his gestures, mannerisms, and how he speaks to his crowd of supporters. He is genuine in his words, and makes you feel like he is directly speaking to you alone in the room. She notices how happy he is to have one the election but there is a sadness hidden behind his eyes. A sadness that is rarely spoken in the Press but she's knows of it.

"Noni come here," Sunshine calls for Rose. "President Blue-Eyes," not realizing how right she is calling him that.

"Hold on tea is almost done," Noni replies, just as the tea-pot makes its hissing noise. Sunshine hears it going off and focuses back on the TV.

Sunshine then listens to his speech:

" _Thank you. Thank you."_ Applause from the crowd.

" _My fellow Americans. I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight and joining myself, my best friend and New Chief of Staff Stephen Finch_ , _and of course my family_ ," looking to his parents and sister. _"I am honored to be your next President and Leader of this Great Nation."_ He pauses gathering himself not allowing his heartache to take hold.

" _I have spoken to Senator Langston and Governor Reston and I congratulated them on a hard-fought campaign that ended up causing one of the closest elections in this Nation's history. Without such a fierce adversary and friend," he stresses, "I would not be here standing before you tonight as the winner. We battled fiercely but that is due to the love we have for this country and caring strongly for its future."_

More applause from the crowd.

" _I would also like to thank my friend and our New Vice President Susan Ross and her family. She has reminded me time and again that I was the right person for this job. At times I didn't believe her, but deep down I knew she was right. So thank you Susan for your faith in me, and my vision for this country. This country has the best Vice President anybody could hope for and I am grateful to have her by my side."_

Susan Ross and her family step forward and stand with Fitz. They hold hands and allow the crowd to clap for her.

" _Tonight in this election, you the American People reminded the world that even though the road has been hard, and this journey has been long, you're continued faith and hope in me has helped raise me up and allow me to win and become your next President of this Great Nation. I want to thank every American; man, women here and abroad who participated in this election. Without your votes and faith I would not be here."_

Applause from the crowd. His parents and sister come to stand by his sides. And he continues on with his speech which Rose's Granddaughter pays close attention too.

" _Finally I would like to thank one more special person in my life. Without her, I would not be the man I am today,"_ he pauses and looks directly into the camera. Sunshine hears Rose coming into the room. _"Twenty –five years ago I was sent to you by my parents because I was headed down the wrong path. My father and mother knew if they did not intervene they would have lost me."_

Her Granddaughter places her hand over her heart, feeling that it could be her Grandmother. His words sound the same as Miss Rose's. She had heard his speech before but never really listened to this section before. "Noni," she calls but receives no answer.

" _Without HER strong – firm hand I know I would not be standing here as your next Leader of this Great Nation. This wonderful lady, turned a scared young boy fresh out of high school full of himself, into a man with values. You taught me things I would have never learned, including how to make a great Apple Pie,"_ getting a laugh from the crowd.

" _So to Miss Rose,"_ he winks at the camera, causing her Granddaughter to gasp. _"I send you my heartfelt thanks and love. You not only turned me into a man, but one worthy of leading this Great Nation."_

Sunshine feels Rose approaching with their morning tea. She feels her crouch next to her, and when she places her hand out to grab the cup. Reaching over for it she asks, "Noni, are you sure this isn't you," she asks again trusting her gut believing that it HAS to be her Grandmother. "I swear this man is talking about you."

She hears snickers as the tea cup is placed in her lap and Noni sit next to her. Her Granddaughter is now beyond because he has had enough with all this secrecy. She wants answers and needs them now.

"NONI, WHO IN THE HELL is THIS BLUE EYES," she turns to ask her but gasps.

"That would be me," President-Elect Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III answers staring directly into her eyes.

Sunshine is speechless staring at him. Their eyes lock and her mouth drops open, along with his. Both are blow away gazing into the others not believing they are finally meeting after all this time. Miss Rose looks one watching them both breathe in sync.

Noni comes over and speaks to her spellbound Grandchild. "Olivia Carolyn Pope I'd like to introduce you to MY Blue Eyes, Fitzgerald Grant III, OUR new President of the United States."

Noni then speaks to Fitz. "Fitzgerald this is my youngest Granddaughter MY Sunshine, Olivia Carolyn Pope." Olivia's hands are shaking with the cup in her hands, staring at Fitz. Noni notices. "Fitz can you take her cup so she doesn't spill it."

Fitz nods. He reaches forward to take the cup out of her lap and as their hands touch, he freezes. He feels as if a bold of lightning just struck him, waking him up from a winter's nap. Her hands stop shaking as he swallows quickly. Fitz gazes into Olivia's now HUGE brown eyes knowing she's feeling the same electricity and connection he is. He does not pull his hands away and covers them completely. Rose smiles and takes the cup away from them.

"I'll let you two say HI to each other," and she walks about of the room. "I am sure you both have Christmas Tea Questions," winking at them both."

Just before Rose leaves the room she quips "And Olivia be nice. You too Mr. President."

Fitz chuckles, allowing his fingers to wrap around hers as his heart pounds rapidly in his chest. It sounds so loud he is surprised his agents don't hear it. Olivia gathers herself not believing this is FITZ. Her mind is racing unsure what to say to the NEW President.

She smirks and before she can stop herself she utters, "Hi Blue Eyes."

Fitz sighs hearing her voice, allowing its tone to awaken his senses that have been dead for a long time. It's a sensation of warmth spreading through his body for the first time in three years. He feels alive.

With the softest smile he utters, "Hi Sunshine."

/

 **#TBC…#DropsXmasCookies, #MiracleMuffins and runs…**

 **#MerryFitzmas my Pumpkins and FINALLY #BlueEyesandSunshineMeet. I hope this made your Christmas day and I hope post "Yes POTUS There is a Santa Claus" over the weekend. No promises but I will try. I know those of you that read it are eager for the next update.**

 **I hope you all have a Merry Christmas Day and enjoyed this. You learned who Fitz's Chief of Staff is finally and who he chose as VP. I hope you don't mind. I figured his COS was one I had never seen before and wanted this to be different. And of course OLITZ finally met and you'll see more of their journey in the next chapter.**

 **Also Brugges, Belgium where Jerry's desk came from is a real place. I went there and trust me it's beautiful.**

 **Merry Christmas all, and don't forget to read #TheOlitzExpress and #ChristmasInVermont if you need more #OlitzChristmasCheer.**

 **Take care I'll be looking for your #ChrismtasCrumbs…**

 **Me's**


	4. President McDreamy, I like it

**#HolyFitz**

 **Yes you are all seeing your notifications correctly. TWO fanfic updates from me in ONE DAY. No it's not your imagination. ;-)**

 **I am really pleased how many of you are enjoying this new Xmas tale for Olitz. I heard I shocked many of you with Blue Eyes and Sunshine meeting so soon, but I didn't want to wait. I know many of you have questions concerning Fitz's past. I WILL drop that crumb until I am ready but there is hints in this update, and info on OP as well.**

 **Happy New Year and leave me #Crumbs on your way out. Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4: _President McDreamy...I like it!_**

 **Christmas Tea Answers…**

"Hi." Fitz's low voice cracks speaking first.

"Hi." Olivia answers "Blue Eyes," in a voice that is barely audible.

"Hello," Fitz replies next, feeling his cheeks beginning to turn pink.

Olivia squints. _"There is NO WAY he's embarrassed. He can't be. This man is our next President for goodness sakes,"_ she tells herself.

"Hello," she answers back, feeling her own face getting warm.

Miss Rose has spoken so much to each about the other and finally meeting is mind blowing. They feel like they KNOW each other but in reality they don't. Olivia always knew how much "Blue Eyes" meant to her Grandmother but she had NO idea that he was going to be their next President of the United States.

He runs his thumbs lightly over Olivia's dainty hands. Her skin is smooth like velvet. He swallows hard unsure of what is happening to his body. He gazes into her gorgeous doe eyes, and finds himself lost in a pool of the finest melted chocolate. He wants to speak to her, but right now her eyes are the only thing that he can seem to concentrate on. The sun light coming into the room, bounces off them like ripples of chocolate being mixed.

Fitz smirks, and then stops when he feels a familiar warmth spreading through his body. It is a sensation that he has not welcomed in so long. As both realize it at the time, both whip their hands away from the other, not allowing it to continue. Both feel the other's absence instantly and are both uncertain why.

" _Come on speak to her you idiot,"_ he chastises himself in his mind feeling guilty for pulling away from her. _"You probably just freaked her out by moving your hands away so fast. You have heard all about Sunshine from Miss Rose and now that you finally meet the girl you have nothing to say,"_ he chuckles to himself, cracking a lop-sided grin. If Stephen were here he be all about trying to get her phone number all ready.

"Something funny Governor…," Olivia pauses realizing who Fitz really is.

"I mean Mr. President-Elect…" Olivia interrupts herself.

"Fuck me I mean President Grant…," now she's really embarrassed.

Fitz throw his head back and laughs whole heartedly for the first time in such a long time. "For the record I think that would be totally inappropriate," replying in a flirtatious tone. He shocks himself not sure where that answer even came from. He watches her eyes widen at his quick respond, and then her hands cover her cheeks. His heart melts noting how adorable she seems.

He then remembers quiet well that Miss Rose does not allow such language in her house. If his memory is correct is she hears you "cussing" you must pay a fine. Just as he begins to look around, she enters the room. Fitz covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud any further.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope," Rose scolds her.

"Yes Noni," Olivia meets her Grandmother's gaze.

"Give it to me," Rose asks in a take-no-prisoner's tone. "You pay the fine if you did the crime."

Olivia need not be told twice. She reaches for her purse and hands Miss Rose a twenty dollar bill. Rose takes it and places it in the "Curse Word" jar. If you drop the "F-bomb" in her presence, you give her twenty dollars. She then stares at Fitz. "Hand it over Mr. President."

"Miss Rose I didn't curse," Fitz attempts to reason with her.

Rose then motions for Fitz to stand. Once he is up, she pulls him by his shirt closer so they are now nose to nose. Fitz's eyes widen. "What is my rule Mr. President?"

"If you laugh at someone cussing in your house you have to pay half their fine," Fitz blushes. Rose releases him and smirks.

"Pay up Blue Eyes," making Fitz blush. "If it wasn't for you my Sunshine would not have cussed." Olivia is watching their interaction and is having a hard time keeping the smirk from appearing on her face. Fitz side-eyes Olivia catching her. She quickly looks away.

"Yes Ma'am," Fitz mumbles and hands Miss Rose a ten dollar bill.

Once Rose has all the money, she grins. "Easiest thirty dollars I've earned in many moons," winking at them both. Fitz and Olivia bit their lips embarrassment. Rose sternly explains, "Now you two I am sure have a lot MORE to discuss. Tea will be served soon since I had to put the kettle on again," glaring at Fitz.

"Sorry Miss Rose," he walks over to her and places a kiss on her cheek. "I won't let it happen again. What do I have to do to earn it back?"

Rose fans herself after Fitz pulls away. "Lord have mercy child," resting her hand on his face. "You definitely have not lost any of that Grant charm you got from your father."

"No Ma'am," Fitz winks egging her on further.

"Fitzgerald," using his full name. "Behave it's is not nice to flirt with an older woman. My heart can't take it," moving her hand over her chest. Fitz smirks. "I've known you since you were five and I can tell my Livy ALL your secrets. No sucking up to me cuz it won't do yah no good."

"You sure Miss Rose," Fitz wrapping his arm around her, hoping to get out of trouble. "I know how much you missed Blue Eyes."

Rose feels herself weakening. It is then that she removes Fitz's arms and whacks him the chest. "Behave Mr. President," scolding him. Olivia is looking on NEVER seeing this side of her Grandmother before. She cannot get her to cave on anything and this FITZ or Blue Eyes walks in and she's melting like butter on hot rolls just out of the oven. She watches them interact and she is at a loss for words.

Rose kisses his cheek as she begins to head back to the kitchen. Fitz watches her, and as he begins to sit back down, she yells, "Now if you are looking for someone to flirt with, I am sure Livy won't mind if you use your skills on her."

"NONI," Olivia screams. "Seriously?"

"Oh Hush Sunshine. Admit it, you think my Blue Eyes is handsome. If you play your cards right maybe you can go to his Inaugural Balls as his date," Miss Rose drops in a sing-song voice leaving the room. Fitz gulps quickly and feels his face turn white. From the kitchen stove she yells, "Sit down Fitz, she doesn't bite."

Fitz stares at Olivia unsure of what to do. They have hardly had a chance to talk since her F-Bomb outburst and he still has not a clue what to say to her. Olivia motions for him to sit and as he does he looks at the mantle above the fireplace. It is there he sees a picture of Olivia. It takes him a minute to process what she's doing and then he turns to face her. He picks up the picture from the fireplace and then sits down next to her.

"So," he starts.

"So," she answers seeing the photo in his hands. "You're the Blue Eyes my Noni is so in love with," drawing attention away from the photo.

"I am. And you're Sunshine." Olivia bits her bottom lip, hiding her smile. "This is strange."

"Strange?"

"I feel like I've known you forever," really allowing herself to look at Fitz, "because of Noni."

/

 **Not a Xmas Tea Question.**

"I know. I am happy we finally met," Fitz softens his voice. He looks down at the photo in his lap. "You're a dancer. Ballet," noting Olivia in a white ballet outfit, in the traditional pose. Her hands are above her head and she's on her tippy-toes. The sun is to the side of the photo and its shines a light on her in the photo. Her outfit glistens in the sun. He swears she looks like an angel.

"Yes," she meekly replies.

"Rose mentioned to me that one of her Granddaughters was an excellent dancer who got into Juilliard," watching Olivia. "I just never knew it was you."

"Well now you know." She courtly responds and places her hands out for her photo. Her fingers trace over the picture and she feels tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Fitz feels horrible for upsetting her but he is uncertain why. "Miss Rose said that you're a great dancer. The best in your class," trying to really talk to her now. "I heard that you were performing with the Boston Ballet after you Graduated," he states. He recalls how excited Rose was when she called his parents to tell them Olivia got the job and she would be performing with the company.

She smiles weakly. "Yes that's me."

"I just never knew it was you," Fitz answers unsure of what else to say. "I wish I had because I would have loved to see you dance in person." He stops. "Wait do you still dance?"

"That's not a Christmas Tea Question Mr. President." She murmurs, "No not anymore," glancing up into his eyes.

Once their eyes lock he sees the same sadness - loss of Hope he's been running from all this time but hers is deeper. It is a part of her very being, making her struggle with her past; to be whom she yearns to become. His heartache is similar but yet so VERY different. Both in are in search for Hope, and just maybe coming to here to Miss Rose was exactly where he needed to be all this time.

Her lips tremble and then a lone tear escapes her eye. Before she can wipe it away, Fitz reaches up and graces her cheek with the very tip of his finger. His touch is tender – so delicate; one's she never experienced until now. Her ballet dancing partner ALWAYS treated her like she was the swan from Swan Lake, learning how to stretch its wings for the very first time and then flying away.

However HIS touch, Fitz's – Blue Eyes, hell the NEW President of the United States was caressing her cheek when her lone tear escaped as if she was the most sacred, precious and priceless vision he'd ever seen. It felt as if he was looking at a dream. If he moved his hand away, she'd disappear before his very eyes.

Both exhale quickly as his finger lightly graces where her tear had fallen. Fitz knows that he should move his finger but he can't seem to pull away. As he moves it up and down he adds another. Finally as he's almost cupping her cheek she pulls away from his touch. Feeling he did something wrong he softly states, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, or reach out to…,"

But he's stopped in his words as her next move shocks him to his very core.

Sensing that she's offended him, slowly she reaches and places her hand over his on the couch. The gesture causes Fitz to breathe in quickly not expecting her to reach for him. The tenderness of her hand placement over his shocks him. The softness of her small hand covering his large one sends "hope through his heart." She rubs her fingers across the top his hand, sending a warmth through his body.

He thought he experienced this once 10 years ago, but he was sadly mistaken. A decade ago he thought he had everything he'd ever wanted, but all that changed three years ago when he lost it all. To have your life all worked out, going the way you want to then have it fall to pieces before your very eyes, changed Fitz forever, leaving him with NO HOPE in his heart, until now.

The wall he had built around his heart, protecting it from harm was slowly falling before his very eyes. He built it to keep himself intact, from allowing himself to feel anything. But in doing so he didn't permit his heart to feel anything. No one reached to touch him without his permission, unless it was his family. But looking into "Sunshine's" brown eyes, he finds his wall slowly falling, and he's powerless to stop it already.

"No you did nothing wrong Governor," she squints. "Mr. President," she stops. "Shit…" she whispers hoping Noni didn't hear her.

Fitz stifles back a laugh. _"Gosh this woman is something else,"_ he speaks to himself. She definitely lightened the mood unsure of how to address him. It only causes him to be intrigued more.

"You know you can JUST call me Fitz. That is MY name," opening his fingers so they can link them together. He squeezes her hand lightly feeling the mood between them changing because she is so unsure what to call him. He finds it so endearing that he can't help from smiling.

"That would be inappropriate," she pulls her hand away, feeling the strong connection between them.

He looks down and smirks. "Well let's be inappropriate Sunshine," stressing her nickname. Her mouth drops open at his intonation. She stifles her own giggle and nods no.

"Come on," winking, egging her on.

"Say my name Sunshine," leaning back on the couch on his hand, staring at her with a devilish smile. "You KNOW you want to," dropping his voice to just above a whisper. The depth of its sound, course through her body, triggering a sensation in her body she has NOT felt in a long time.

"No. You're going to have to earn it Mister," challenging him. He sees the fire in her eyes, and he adjusts himself on the couch to hide what she is now doing to his body. He crosses his legs, draping one over the other. She is on to his "predicament" and feels her cheeks burn.

"Oh trust me I'll earn it," impishly responding.

"It's going to take a lot more than a nice head of hair, eyes, and dazzling smile to win me over Mr. President," daring him in a tone, drawing him closer.

"Trust me I have more than that. I have Superpowers," flexing his arms, showing off his biceps. When Fitz is NOT looking she licks her lips, really enjoying his display.

"Now you're full of," she leans over… "Shit."

"Am I?" She nods and raises her eyes. "Fine I bet you by Christmas you'll call me Fitz." She crosses her arms in defiance. "If I win, you can FINALLY show me Miss Rose's secret Apple Pie recipe." He's wanted her recipe since the first time she made it for his family, and he's certain Sunshine knows how to make it.

"Dream on Fly Boy," really wanting to get away from him. She is not sure if she wants to throw something at him, or get closer.

"Fly boy huh," smirking. "I think I like Blue Eyes better."

"Whatever," she groans. "So if I win, what do I get from our NEW President?"

"Your ultimate Christmas wish," he states without a second thought.

It is in this very moment, Olivia stiffens up before his very eyes and their carefree banter disappears. "You can't get me that Sir," being very formal. "No one can." He hears a finality in her tone, matching Rose's from long ago.

"Try me," challenging Olivia a voice that tells her just maybe he can.

"NO. YOU. CAN'T." In these three words Fitz realizes, there is NO HOPE.

NO LIFE.

NO ultimate Christmas Wish to be granted.

But there is something hidden beneath her own wall, she'd hiding or even running from; just like himself. He cannot fathom what it could be, but whatever it is it has left her broken. Rose's granddaughter is young, beautiful, smart, and from what her Grandmother described, an extraordinary ballet dancer. She was poised for greatness. From he heard from his own mother destined to become Prima Ballerina in her own time.

As the heartache returns to her voice and eyes, Fitz sits up and watches her with longing. Granted he has ONLY just met her but it feels as if he has known her forever. Miss Rose always talked about Olivia to his parents, and vice versa. She is the apple of her Grandmother's eye along with her Grandfather, Joseph Pope. They bragged about her accomplishments in school, ballet, and anything she tried.

Olivia is the light of her parent's life, and Rose's now. But looking at the sorrow in her eyes, is one of someone who's only been through great pain and loss. She's in need of Miracle, and has lost ALL hope of it ever happening. Not even the New President of the United States can make it happen. There are not many things in life she is certain of as of late, but this is one of them.

"Look I'm sorry," she begins to speak but Fitz stops her.

"No. It's fine. Just know that when you ready to tell me what that wish is, I want to hear it all right," he looks at with curiosity. "And whatever it is, I swear if it's within my power I'll make it happen."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she replies sarcastically.

"I don't," he affirms. This answer causes Olivia to pause and really watch Fitz. His once dark blue eyes, filled with the same turmoil as herself, are now sparkling with a light. They are pulling her in, and filling her with a lightness she's only experienced when she danced.

"Think about it," Fitz softly responds. He sees the corners of her mouth begin to turn up just as Miss Rose enters the room.

 **/**

 **Embarrassing Moments**

"Well it is nice to see my favorite people getting along," walking behind Fitz and Olivia on the couch. She touches both their arms. She then turns to Fitz. "Now I thought you were not supposed to be here until tomorrow at the earliest Fitzgerald."

Olivia chortles at Noni calling him by his full name. "I apologize Miss Rose for my early arrival but I just couldn't stay away from you any longer," turning on the charm. Fitz kisses the top of her hand.

"You are lucky I love you Blue Eyes, and remember I knew you before you could aim it correctly in my bathroom," she winks kissing his cheek.

"Noni," Olivia cackles in a fit of laughter, watching the next Leader of the Free World want to lock himself in a bunker.

"What it's true. I knew Blue Eyes here before he discovered girls and that we really didn't have cooties," now messing up Fitz's curls. He buries his face in his arm to hide his crimson cheeks. "I remember you asking me how you kiss a girl."

"Holy Sh…," but stops not dare finishing this latest thought. If he does he'll have to pay up again. Olivia places her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"What Fitz you did. You refused to ask your father, so why you asked me I have no idea. But I am SURE you have no trouble in that area now. I hear the ladies called you _President McDreamy_ after you won the election," causing Fitz to blush even more.

" _President McDreamy_ ," Olivia snickers. "I like it. Noni I'll call him that."

"You know what ladies," standing up finally. "I think I am going to go call my parents and Chief of Staff. I need to inform them that I have arrived. I'll be ready for tea Miss Rose when you call for me. In the kitchen correct?"

"Yes," she winks. Fitz walks behind Rose and kisses the back of her head. Olivia rolls her eyes but enjoys seeing her Grandmother so happy. Just as he passes his bag to head upstairs, he grabs it. Rose chuckles at his memory and shoes him up the stairs. "Well…," glancing at Olivia.

"Well what Noni…," she answers moving off the couch.

"What do you think of my Blue Eyes," fanning herself as they head into the kitchen.

"He's definitely has something you can work with," Olivia answers quickly, feeling her heart flutter.

"Child, he's got everything to work with," Rose winks kissing her cheek. "You just have to allow it."

"Noni….,"

"Think about his question and just maybe he can make it happen," Rose insists.

"Noni I just met him," Olivia groans placing herself at the table. "I don't know anything about him. Nor do I want to."

"Something tells me, you feel like you've known him your entire life, and vice versa," setting the tea kettle down. "Just consider it. After all he's _President McDreamy now"_ teasing her grandchild shamelessly.

Olivia shakes her head but doesn't respond. She listens to Rose's words. It is both their wish. She glances behind her, and feels HIS blue eyes watching from where ever he could be down the hall.

Fitz shakes his head as he enters his old room, and picks up his phone. Right away Lillian Grant answers. "So let me guess you finally met Miss Rose's Sunshine, her Livy."

"Yes Mom I met Livy." His voice softens speaking her nickname. The butterflies her nickname produces in his heart is one he has never felt before.

"Livy huh…," Lillian heard it in his voice.

"Mom…," Fitz answers not ready for the conversation him and his mother are about to have. "Please?"

"For now Fitz but I can't wait to see Sun…I mean Olivia again. It's been a long time," Lillian gently responds.

"Wait you know her," Fitz gasps.

"I do. Met her a long time ago," Lillian explains. "I bet you feel like you know her," he groans on the line. She says no more realizing her son won't talk about this now.

Fitz is relieved. Lillian only wants what is best for Fitz, and he knows his mother is only concerned for his well-being. He then decides to ask his mother a question that has been plaguing his mind since his conversation with Olivia...

"Why doesn't she dance anymore?"

 **/**

 **#DropsBalletSlippers, #MiracleMuffins and runs…**

 **Yup my darlings that is it for this update. I hope some of your questions got answered but something tells me you definitely have more. (Tell me I am not wrong.)**

 **So you know OP was/is a Ballerina. By why she does not dance anymore is another part of this HOPE Street you'll have to wait for. #Sorry. You also learned some things about Fitz, if you caught the major crumb drop.**

 **Now leave me your thoughts, Hopes and Dreams if you are eager for MIRACLE to return.**

 **Be on the lookout for a different fic to update next. (Not telling which one.)**

 **Thanks for ready and can't wait for your #MiracleMuffins to drop…**

 **Happy New Year…Me's**


	5. Pussy Footing Around the Sugar

**Hi Gladiators. Yes TWO fanfic updates in one night. What can I say I am in a giving mood.**

 **I truly thinks this update will make your weekend and give you MAJOR #GiggleFitz. What can I say Miss Rose has NO filter and you'll see why.**

 **Enjoy and leave Miracle Muffins at the end….ME's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: "Pussy Footing Around the Sugar..."**

" **NOT Dancing Anymore…"**

"Mom why doesn't Olivia anymore," Fitz reiterated this question to his mother. He left his room and wandered into another bedroom. The only rooms he's must ask for permission to go into are Miss Rose's and Olivia's. Other than that, Fitz knows he can stroll around the house freely. He sits down by the window and looks out into Miss Rose back yard. It appeared that fire wood needed to be cut – something Miss Rose always had him do when he came to visit her. He knew she had other "helpers" more than willing but looking at the wood out back, he grinned knowing she saved it for him.

Fitz sighed hearing Miss Rose and Olivia talking in the kitchen. Even though their voices carried, Olivia was still attempting for Fitz not to hear her. What Fitz could understand their conversation, Olivia was ticked at Miss Rose for not telling her about HER Blue Eyes.

"Noni…," she scolded "Why didn't you tell me who he really was. I should have been told."

"Livy," Fitz heard Rose's voice soften saying her name. "It was on a 'need to know' basis. You didn't need to know who he was yet. And you wouldn't have believed me."

"Seriously Noni," Olivia groaned. "You know how hard it is having visitors. I…," she stops in her words feeling that Fitz can hear her.

Fitz notes the sound in her voice. He assumed the tea was not yet ready and wanted to walk around a bit more. He could talk about anything here in Hope, Vermont knowing Miss Rose could keep anything she heard him discussing to herself.

However if it was something not to be discussed she would politely tell Fitz, "Blue Eyes that is not a HOT TEA or SWEET TEA question." Fitz knew NOT to push once Miss Rose uttered those words. Even in his forties and now the next President of the United States those words still sent a shiver down his spine. Pissing off Miss Rose was NEVER a wise decision and if she did not want to discuss a topic, it was wise to drop it until she herself was ready.

When Lillian didn't answer him a second time, he asked the question a final time. "Mom come on, why doesn't she dance," he pesters her. She takes a deep breath on the line. "You and Miss Rose are extremely close. I am positive you know why."

Lillian exhales deeply and sits in a chair in her room. "Fitz dear I can ONLY tell you part of the story. The rest of it I don't really know."

"What does that mean Mom," Fitz groaned louder.

"Fitz, Miss Rose and I have always been close ever since we brought you there as a young boy. There are things she'll readily talk to me about and things she will not. I know some of what happened to Olivia but not the entire story. I can only tell you what I know and what I feel is appropriate. I don't want to break Miss Rose's confidence. Do you understand me," Lilian asks with a voice filled with hope.

"Yes."

"Good," Lillian asks Fitz to hold briefly and he then hears the house phone ringing. He hears Miss Rose downstairs and smiles because it's his mother. He hears Rose respond with a "yes."

"Anything else Lil HE MUST come to me or her," Fitz hears Miss Rose speak forcibly into the line. "It HAS to be that way. You understand Lillian."

"Yes Ma'am," Lillian responds with Fitz on hold. Lilian and Rose hand up and she is back on the line with Fitz. "Fitz?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Her partner was hurt," Lillian states next.

"Hurt," Fitz questions. "What do you mean hurt?"

"Badly Fitz," Lillian voices in sadness. It cracks slightly as Fitz's mother remembers what happened to Olivia and the heartache it caused Rose. She reaches for a tissue and wipes her cheeks. "It hurt Olivia pretty bad. It's part of the reason why she doesn't dance anymore. They were very close."

"Mom," Fitz senses there is more his mother isn't telling him. "Did he not…," he cannot finish his question.

"That's not a Sweet Tea Question Fitz," his mother reminds him. "If you want to know you MUST ask Olivia."

"Okay," he sighs. "We have a lot in common then," his mother agrees with him. "How long has it been since she's danced?"

"Three years give or take," Fitz inhales sharply. "I know Fitz I'm sorry. It happened the same time your life took a turn for the worse. We were here for you and couldn't be there for Miss Rose." Now Lillian begins to sniffle on the phone. "We SO wanted to be there for Rose but couldn't. You needed us more than anything, but so did Rose. Your father and I for the first time were torn."

"Mom don't worry about it," brushing it off but sensing there is more going on. "So how come she's hasn't gone back. It's a long time not to want to dance. She was going to be prima ballerina right?"

"She was," Lillian speaks quietly into the line. "Fitz she was a beautiful dancer. She glided across the floor like an angel. I wish you could have seen her dance. You would have fallen head over heels for her then."

"Mom," he protests.

"That is not what I meant," she corrects herself but partly it's the truth. Even though Fitz had ONLY just met Olivia, he had spoken to his parents about her numerous times, wanting to make a trip to Hope to meet her when she was there. It never happened of course, and his life back then went in a different direction. But Lilian remembered the gleam and happiness in his voice when he spoke of "Sunshine."

Lillian knew he felt this connection to Olivia. It was in the cards for them never to meet until now. "The way Rose talked about you to her and vice versa. I am happy you two have finally met. IT was about damn time Fitz," she chuckles.

"Yes. Do you happen to know what her Christmas Wish is," Fitz asked with a raised voice. He tried not to sound happy but he could not hide it from his mother. "I know I don't REALLY know her but I'd like to do something for her…," he pauses "and Miss Rose of course."

"Ah huh…," Lillian chastises. Fitz clears is throat on the phone not wanting to admit anything to his mother. "I know you Fitz," he grumbles.

"Mom," he protests.

"I do not have any idea what Olivia could want but having you there is enough for Miss Rose. She is flying high," Fitz smirks.

"I am glad I came home Mom," he coughs. "I meant to Hope."

"Fitz, Hope Vermont is like a second home for you. We spend a lot of time there as you grew up and sent you there when you got into trouble. You can have TWO homes Fitz. But they say home is where the heart is," Lillian speaks in a gentle voice. "Ever since that summer and months that followed I suspect your heart has always been in Hope. Maybe it's time you figure out why. Don't you think?"

Fitz clears his throat. He knows what his mother is hinting and wants no part of it. "Mom I am going to be sworn in as President of the United States in less than a month. I don't have time to think about anything else," he warns. "I came here to relax and be with Miss Rose. I can be FINALLY be myself here, not worry about cameras, and people at my beck and call."

"Whatever you say Dear," she stops when Big Jerry calls for her. She explains to Fitz that she'll talk to him later and see him the day before Christmas. "I have to go. Your father needs me to help him find the right tie," making Fitz laugh. "Don't you laugh you are ten times worse than he is. Thank God you have Stephen. By the way when he is arriving?"

"Um not sure yet. He's finishing up some things at the Governor's mansion then flying out. And," speaking with more conviction, "I am not that bad picking out a tie."

"HA," Lillian scolds him. "Yes you are. Even worse at fastening it." Lillian then grow quiet hearing Fitz breathe deeply. "Fitz I didn't mean to…,"

"It's okay Mom. I'll see you soon and warn me if my sister is coming with you or arriving on her own. The agents want to be sure for security reasons."

"Will do." They exchange their Goodbye's and hang up. Fitz begins to walk around the bedroom and then turns to the door hearing Miss Rose call for him. If the tea gets cold again, he'll never hear the end of it.

"BLUE EYES," Rose calls him force. "You best get your tail down here. I swear if you allow this tea to go cold, I'll send you out back to chop wood now instead of later."

Fitz laughs, walking out of the bedroom door. "Yes Ma'am I am coming," walking along. As he begins his walk through the upstairs hallway, he notices the pictures on the wall. Most are of Rose's family. He sees a photo of her and Joseph from their wedding day and when he purchased this house. He runs his fingers across it, and noting how small it was back then.

"Are you gawking at my Cigar Box photo again Blue Eyes," Rose yells to him from the kitchen. "Yes this house was THAT small now move your tail before MY tea gets cold."

"Yes Ma'am," Fitz speaks back to her with a laugh. As he makes it down the stairs he sees Miss Rose at the kitchen table waiting for him along with Olivia. Miss Rose is sitting on the ONE chair and Olivia on the bench in front of the window. Olivia's eyes grow wide realizing where he is going to have to sit. Rose smirks to herself, knowing they are going to have to sit VERY close to each other again.

Fitz approaches Miss Rose and leans down to kiss her cheek. "Sorry to keep you waiting ladies," locking eyes with Olivia, who quickly looks away. He kisses Miss Rose's cheek,

"Stop with the charms," Rose shoves Fitz playfully away. "You know I am immune."

"Ah huh," he chuckles. He walks over to Olivia and places his hand in his pockets. She is still looking out the window but FEELS him standing there watching her. "Hi."

Unable to look at him. "Hi," raising her voice partially annoyed. He could have went on the other side of the bench to slide in but he wants to see if she'll let him sit next to her. He clears his throat. Finally she looks at him. "What can I DO for you President McDreamy," voicing sarcastically.

Fitz grins back. "Can I…," eyeing the seat next to her. Plus Miss Rose already moved his cup next to Olivia's so he knows he must sit there.

"Can you what," Olivia responds rolling her eyes. "What exactly DO YOU need Mr. President-Elect?" Rose chuckles at their banter. Her Livy is being difficult but she glances up at Fitz, and sees him shift uncomfortably in his shoes. It's getting his reaction in a way her granddaughter did not bet on.

"What I NEED," he stresses dropping his voice lower. Olivia swallows quickly, feeling her own body responding to deep and warm sound of his voice. "I would like for you to slide to the side so I can sit down."

"Is that so," challenging him further. Olivia leans back, crosses her arms and stares at him hard. A small smirk appears in the corners of her mouth. "Did my Noni teach you to NEVER make a lady slide? It's inappropriate," she drops her voice. Fitz raises his eyes and squeezes his hands in his pockets. He hates himself but Olivia's voice, the lip biting, her overall smugness is getting to him.

His body is responding to her. He then places his hands on the table and leans above her. Their faces are a foot away from each other. He is drawn to her and cannot help himself. She wants to play hard ball, well he's more than willingly to do it back – and win. He draws in a deep breath and gets a whiff of her perfume. The sweet flowery scent instantly fills his lungs sending his blood pulsing through his veins, and "butterflies" in his stomach to stir.

He swallows. "Well if it's okay with Miss Rose," leaning closer. Now he's 6 inches away from her. His pupils dilate and Olivia's widen smelling his cologne now. It's woodsy, crisp with a hint of cognac. She gulps as a sensation rips through her body, down her to toes. She shakes slightly causing Fitz smirk. "Let's you and I dance and BE inappropriate."

Fitz is not sure what came over him but he's never flirted with a woman like this before. He may be out of practice, but he can tell that Olivia is reacting to him. Her breath hitches momentarily unable to think of a response. Rose clears his throat. "Livy move you can and let my Blue Eyes sit next to you. He won't bite yah? Unless you want him to."

Fitz breaks out laughing, but Olivia mouth gapes open. Her cheeks are completely flushed, her mouth is parched, and she's completely speechless. Rose smirks and winks at Fitz. She then turns back to her Granddaughter, "Now Livy scoot your cookies and let Fitz sit next to her. It's not nice to leave the man standing."

"Yes Noni," she answers meekly still unable to look at Fitz. She slides over on the bench and Fitz next directly next to her. The bench is fairly long, enough space for her to move to the other side. She contemplates her choices; move away from him or sit next to him. She shakes her head and feels the war inside her brain.

Rose give her a death stare as she leaves the table going to grab the sugar. Olivia feels her grandmother's eyes on her but refuses to meet them. "Ah hem," Rose clears her throat to get her attention. "Olivia…," Rose calls her name in a hard voice. Olivia meets her grandmother's gaze and understands not to move an inch. She hates not being in control and complies.

She cannot look at Fitz but can feel that he's merely 6 inches away. He is leaning back on the bench watching her intently. She scolds herself allowing him to affect her, but she can feel his eyes moving over her body and lingering on her face. Olivia has been around "men of power" before, after all she's a dancer and her Grandmother knows many politicians.

But THIS feels different. None of them before, not even her dancing partner made her feel so open and exposed. She hates it and shifts in her seat. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. As she begins to do so, Fitz begins to do the same thing. She hears his exhales, in a moment they are breathing in sync. Finally she turns her face to his and their eyes zone in on the other.

Fitz wants to reach out and touch her, but he won't. He cannot explain it, but "some other power" entices him to touch her. Maybe it's the softest of her skin, or how her small hands fit perfectly in his large ones. Or the warmth (and sorrow) he finds in her eyes – a sadness that mimics his own. Her eyes captivate him, drawing him in like a pool of melted chocolate he would gladly indulge in for as long as she would allow him too.

The eyes have always been "the thing" about a woman that attracted him the most. She could be a size six, or size sixteen it made no difference. This woman could have legs that "went on for miles." If she entranced him with her eyes, he was a goner. He had met one other woman like that once and the feeling changed his life forever. Now his heart skips a beat, feeling it ALL over again but it different – more in depth, soul searching, going into his veins waking him up from a "hopeless" existence.

He hates himself for allowing this reaction. Fitz has fought against it all this time, not willing to move on. His heart wouldn't allow it. But NOW, staring into "Sunshine's Eyes" it takes hold of him like a sleeping bear waking up from hibernation. Fitz wants to look away but he cannot stop gazing into Olivia's eyes. They are not only the window her soul but to his. His breath hitches as this thought takes hold.

She can see it in his eyes. A soft smile appears on his face consciously aware that she is experiences it. Trying to ease the tension growing between them, he softly speaks. "So I guess I don't bite huh," hoping to relax her.

"I don't know do you," she quips. She is teasing him and he is well aware of it. She quickly looks away as he sighs in his seat trying to decide what else to say to her.

Noni pours the tea in both their cups and observes how they are failing miserably not to look at each other. Fitz leans forward on the table, placing his elbows. "Pssst hah," Miss Rose whacks Fitz with a cloth napkin. Olivia muffles a laugh when Fitz gets hit and then Rose bops her on the top of her head. "That's for laughing at him."

Fitz has to bite his lips not to laugh himself not wanting to get whacked a second time. Miss Rose then sits down, fixing her dress. "What are my table rules Fitzgerald?"

Fitz purses his lips together. "No elbows on the table. It's rude."

"Olivia," Rose calls her name sternly.

Olivia straightens up. "No poking fun at the person getting punished, or you pay a fine."

Rose smirks at them both. "Oh for heavens sakes you two loosen up," winking in their direction. Fitz let out a labored breath and Olivia follows. Miss Rose without wanting to miss another opportunity to further pick on them both, "Livy give the man some sugar. I am thinking Fitz hasn't had any in a long time."

Olivia's hand whips in front of her face, hiding the huge smile on her face and the laugh threatening to come out of her body. Fitz's ears turn bright red, and as the color drains from his face. He coughs and is grateful he had not eaten because he would be choking now. Fitz loves Miss Rose because she's NEVER had a filter and that has not changed. In fact it's only gotten worse with age.

"Miss Rose I…," stammering. "I think I can get my own sugar," trying to change the subject. Rose walks to the refrigerator to grab a few things. She senses the air changing between them, and decides to give them some space.

Olivia is biting her bottom lip harder, to refrain herself from caving. Fitz leans forward and meets her gaze. An impish grin appears on his face. Her eyes grow huge not liking what she is in for. He then places his hand out for Olivia to hand him the sugar bowl.

"Unless Olivia would like to give me some," dropping his voice to a growl, "then I'll patiently wait for it. I know it will be worth it." He is shamelessly flirting with her IN FRONT of Rose but he cannot stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He's weakening her defenses, and even if it's only a sugar bowl maybe it's a step in the right direction. Fitz wiggles his eyebrows, adding more fuel to "the energy" between them.

Olivia closes her eyes trying not to respond. She knows he's toying with her, and he is not hiding it one bit. He clears his throat and when she opens her eyes, she bits her upper lip. "If you want some sugar, Mr. President," huskily answering, "you going to have to earn it. I just don't give it to anyone. And you are going to have to ask me for it nicely?"

Fitz never thought being called _Mr. President_ could ever sound so sexy. Instantly he sits up straighter adjusting his trousers. Olivia watches him squirm and shift himself in the bench next to her. She decides that two can play this game of cat and mouse – but she's in it to win it. _President_ or not, she will NOT let him in. She loves being in control and to know that she has the most Powerful Man in the World, literally _begging her for sugar_ well he's just going to have to work for it.

His pupils darken, and the redness in his ears, now moves down his neck. "Feeling a tad bit warm," now waving a napkin at him. "I don't think HOT tea is right for you. Maybe some ICE tea would be better. I am sure Noni has some in the fridge."

As she waves the towel in front of Fitz one more time, he reaches up wrapping his large hand around both her wrists. Fitz scoots closer and finally their knees are touching. The sensation startles Olivia dropping the towel right into Fitz's lap. Gently he begins to massage her wrist with his thumbs, and her breathing begins to slow down. Fitz moves his hands to Olivia's and holds them gently.

"Can I have some sugar please Sunshine," asking with a gleam in his eyes, and a half crooked smile showing his dimples. "I promise not to get you into any more trouble with Miss Rose."

"Liar," she chastises.

He brings their hands down and laying them on her lap. She gasps as his touch startles her. Fitz raises his eyes, feeling the energy between them shifting again. She meets his gaze and sees the softest smile. "I promise," leaning his head closer to her. "I'll sign and executive order if you like."

She purses her lips and squints. "Ah huh," fighting her smile again. Giving his hands a quick squeeze, Fitz then releases them. Slowly she reaches for the sugar bowl and hands it to Fitz – FINALLY. "Your sugar, Blue Eyes," she mutters blushing. Her voice cracks and their hands touch on the bowl.

"Thank you Sunshine," he winks taking the bowl slowly. He places it down in front of him, and scoops more than just one scoop of sugar in his hot tea. Olivia mouth drops open not believing how much of a sweet tooth he has. He grins. "What I have a sweet tooth? In the Oval I plan on having a candy stash in my desk for emergencies. Especially chocolate," bring the hot tea to his lips and then licking it off.

"Holy Mother of God. You're shameless," now sipping her own tea, eager to move away from him.

He notices her "inching" away. But as she makes a little progress in the other direction he slides even closer. "Hey do you mind," growing agitated.

"Nope." Just as she begins to open her mouth, Miss Rose sits back down at the table. In front of them are some homemade tea cakes Olivia help her make. Seeing the food in front of him, Fitz stomach growls loudly. Olivia stares at him, and then looks at her Grandmother.

"Hungry Fitz," Rose reaches over placing her hand on his toned stomach. "Didn't you eat before you left Santa Barbara?"

Fitz chuckles. He hands a tea-cake to Olivia and then one to Miss Rose. "I did but not very much. Stephen practically kicked me out so I could escape before someone else needed me." He butters the tea-cake and then hands the knife to Olivia. She inched a tad bit away from him but they are still very close. Anytime she moves away, he inches in her direction. Miss Rose notices their movements and giggles to herself.

"I see Livy gave you some sugar," looking at his tea cup and then Olivia. She coughs and sips her drink.

"Yes she did," side eyeing Olivia noticing her cheeks blushing. As their eyes lock, his face turns a light shade of pink.

"Well good it's about time she gave some sugar up." Olivia about spits her tea across the table. Fitz is doing his best not to laugh but his feels the water coming out of his own eyes. Rose notices it. "Are you okay Blue Eyes," handing him a napkin. "Is the sugar to much for you?"

"No Ma'am," he answers in a muffled tone.

"Or is it Sunshine that's too much for you," she questions. Both Olivia and Fitz's faces go pale.

"No Miss Rose. I can handle her," looking at Olivia and he leans back. Olivia leans back on the bench and meets his gaze.

"You think so huh," Olivia answers, challenging him. "What makes you think so President McDreamy?"

"Oh I just have a hunch," nudging her arm. "You just wait."

"Wait for what," Olivia then asks.

"Remember our bet Sunshine. If I get you to call me Fitz before Christmas, I get to know what your Wish is. I haven't given up," replying in a voice sending shivers down her spine. "Navy men don't give up."

"I am NOT that easy Governor Grant," throwing out his other professional name. He has not been inaugurated yet as President so technically it's still his name.

"Oh don't I know it," he winks. "But I love a challenge. Consider it handled."

She swallows hard, and finally looks away from him. He chuckles and they finish their tea and snack with Miss Rose. Olivia does not say much but she listens to Fitz and her Grandmother catch up. It's obvious how much she's missed him and Olivia cannot remember not seeing her this happy in such a long time.

Once tea was finished, Fitz helped Rose clean up. Olivia watched him work alongside her Grandmother with ease in the kitchen. Anytime he caught her looking, she would look away and continue reading her phone or looking at something on her tablet. She listened to "the New President" talk to Rose about his parents, sister, and his Stephen. Stephen was not only his Chief of Staff but best friend.

She smiled at that thought. Just as they finished the kitchen, Tom entered the kitchen for Fitz. "Sir there is a gentleman here to see Miss Pope?"

"Noni," shrugging her shoulders not sure who it could be. She hasn't expected anyone to come by and she's sure the rest of her family knows who Fitz is.

Miss Rose walks over the window and smiles. She explains to Fitz to allow the gentleman in to see Olivia. Fitz nods to Tom allowing the visitor to come into the house after he's searched. Fitz steps to the side so he's not seen right away. The gentleman comes into the room and instantly Olivia eyes widen. Fitz eyes widen stunned at who is paying Olivia a visit.

"Hi Liv," her guest walks over, bends down to give her a kiss on the cheek. He hands her a bouquet of White Roses. Olivia shifts herself so she's facing out of the bench. "What are you doing here? I thought you…,"

"I wanted to surprise you for Christmas," holding her hands. "My family loves coming to Hope for Thanksgiving but we couldn't make this year. Plus my brother Will is finally following in the family tradition now. Plus I heard from Miss Rose that Blue Eyes was coming and I wanted to see you before he arrived…" but he's interrupted hearing someone clear their throat.

Her guest turns his head and instantly stands up seeing Fitz. "Mr. President," Olivia's guest greets him formally.

"Senator Caldwell" Fitz's voice is low allowing a hint of jealousy to seep through. The men shake hands and begin "sizing" the other up. Rose picks up on his tone but Olivia doesn't.

"Wait you two know each other," Olivia asks in shock looking at them both.

Miss Rose then comes over and links her hand with Fitz. "Peter THIS is MY Blue Eyes OUR new President," batting her eyes lashes. "Fitz this MY Lover Muffin," looking at Peter who turned ten shades a red. Rose releases Fitz's hand and walks to Peter. She opens her arms and instantly gives her a hug. "Now why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Yah Lover Muffin," Olivia snickers looking a Peter, who groans. "You should have warned Noni. But at least you and Blue Eyes finally meet. Right," looking over at Fitz who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Right," Fitz grumbles.

Miss Rose then exclaims. "Oh Sunshine THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT," which gets an exaggerated eye roll from everyone in the room.

/

 **Okay my little #LoverMuffins, #BlueEyes and #Sunshine's that it is. I WILL NOT tell you what is up with Senator Peter Caldwell (his character from Boom Goes the Dynamite) and why he's here in Hope, Vermont. But Miss Rose is close to a lot of Political Families and it does make sense that she's close to the Caldwell's. Yes? I wanted to add "some spice" to this story and I thought Peter would do nicely.**

 **Also I hope you enjoyed the sugar Miss Rose made Olivia give Fitz. You know the poor POTUS never gets enough of it so I figured this would help. I died laughing writing that section and hope you had major giggles too.**

 **So leave me your #MiracleMuffins on your way out if you are curious what's in store next. Cuz trust me either way, it's going to be great.**

 **Me's**


	6. Answering Sweet Tea Questions

**#HappyTGIF #Gladiators I hope you all have a great weekend and enjoy this update. I will tell you that this chapter gives you some insight into Peter and OP's past. I figured you want some history concerning them and IF Fitz has any competition. (Of course it's #AlwaysFitz)**

 **So leave me your #MiracleMuffins if you are eager for more. Have a good weekend…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 6: Answering Sweet Tea Questions…**

 **Going To Be Great…**

"Oh Sunshine this is the best day," Miss Rose now opening her arms to Fitz and Peter to each come to her for her "special" hugs. She motions for Fitz to come to her first and of course he knows better to refuse. He saunters over and wraps Miss Rose in a massive, warm hug. He squeezes her tightly, and rubs his hands up her back.

Miss Rose sighs in his arms and glances up in his blue eyes. "You're still my Blue Eyes," she voices tenderly cupping his cheek.

"I know Miss Rose," he answers now kissing her cheek. "It makes no difference who I am, but I'll always be YOUR Blue Eyes."

"See I knew I helped raise a smart man," she winks. Fitz blushes and gives her another kiss on the forehead. His lips linger just long enough for Olivia's Grandmother to push him back. Miss Rose feels her old heart flutter like a woman in her twenties. "Those sweet kisses are gonna get you in trouble one day you know. The right lady won't be able to refuse you."

Fitz chuckles. "I am counting on it," now locking eyes with Olivia. Her mouth drops open and quickly she averts his gaze, not wanting to see how he affects her.

Fitz grins and watches Rose turn to Peter, who is standing by Olivia. "Get your can over here Senator," she commands in a southern tone.

"Yes Ma'am," Peter answers with a smile on his face. Fitz steps back leaning on the table in front of Olivia. He casually glances in her direction and is surprised to notice her watching Peter and Miss Rose. It is obvious to Fitz, Peter is not only close to Miss Rose but obviously Olivia as well. But how "close" is the question in his mind.

He watches an adorable smirk grace her face as Peter steps into Miss Rose's arms. She chuckles hearing Rose chastise Peter. "You should have warned me you were coming my way Child," now smacking him on the back of the head.

Peter massages the back of his head as he pulls back enough to look into Rose's eyes. Pretending his heart his wounded he replies, "Forgive me Miss Rose. But I missed Thanksgiving. I wanted to surprise my TWO favorite girls," leaning down he kisses her other cheek.

Peter then catches Olivia's eyes. "Am I forgiven," he pouts.

Olivia smirks shaking her head. Miss Rose reaches up and cups Peter's cheeks. She glances into his paler blue eyes. "I don't know. Depends what you have planned," she teases.

Fitz rolls his eyes as his fists clench the table behind him. Rose is in her eighties and he should not be jealous of her interaction with Peter but he is. He's never witnessed her fuss over "another" man before. She's playful with everyone but her "special customers" get extra special treatment.

"You'll have to be surprised," Peter quips. "I plan on spoiling my favorite girl," now glancing over at Olivia with a gleam in his eyes. He winks and Olivia tosses a towel at him.

"Hush you," Olivia chastises him, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I don't want to be anyone's favorite girl," she grumbles.

"Well tough," Peter retorts now taking Olivia's hand. Fitz eyes widen, feeling his heart rate quicken. "You've been IT for a long time. Plus you know all my secrets," he chastises.

"Yup and you best remember that Senator," sticking her tongue at him.

"How can I forget Liv," Peter challenges and winks. Peter speaks to Miss Rose while Olivia pulls her hand free of Peter meeting Fitz's hardened gaze. She's stunned briefly as her eyes lock with his stormy grey orbs. Her eyes narrow studying him and then she almost gasps realizing he's jealous.

"Liv you okay," Miss Rose stating seeing her reaction to Fitz.

"Yah I'm good Noni," Olivia responds in a taut voice and finally adjusts herself on the bench to give herself so much needed space between her and Fitz. His smoldering eyes pierce through her body, sending an unexpected surge through her body. Her eyes widen as the sensation reaches her toes. Rose watches her closely and her own heart beats faster.

Even though Fitz had only just arrived, Miss Rose has known for a long time that Peter had feelings for Olivia. He planned pursuing a relationship with her after she was announced as Prima Ballerina. However, her accident occurred shortly their after. Once Peter learned of her accident, he was in the hospital with Miss Rose, leaving Washington DC for a while to come Hope to help.

Olivia attempted many times to push Peter away. His persistence paid off because Olivia eventually relented and accepted his help. He stayed with her as long as he could, including her stay in the hospital until his Senator duties called him back to the Nation's Capital. He reluctantly left Olivia but his mind and heart was with her.

She valued his friendship and loyalty to not only herself but Miss Rose. Rose had become friends with many political families and the Caldwell's were no acceptation. The Caldwell family had vacationed in Hope, Vermont for almost a decade. They had heard of Miss Rose's Bed and Breakfast through the various political circles in DC and requested the information.

When Miss Rose had received the Caldwell's inquiry to stay at the Bed and Breakfast that first Thanksgiving she was pleasantly surprised. Rose of course knew who the Caldwell's were and was thrilled to have them stay with her. The entire family came that year and it became their tradition since. Peter and his younger brother William came as well.

Olivia got along with William but bonded quickly with Peter. Peter casually dated back in the day but like Fitz never found that "special woman" to want to make him take the plunge. Rose remembers their first meeting because Olivia as in her late teens and was home from college for Thanksgiving break. It was her first and she never missed a holiday with Noni and her entire family.

They bounded fairly quickly and became the best of friends. No romantic feelings developed for a long time on Peter's part until Olivia graduated college. She was top of her class. He gave her a very special gift. It was a necklace from Tiffany's with ballerina shoes laced in her birthstone. She has always wanted one and Peter came through for her.

Rose remembers hearing her scream and Olivia jumping into his arms. At this point Olivia was in her early twenties and Peter thirties. Olivia kissed him on the cheek and finally a quick peck on the lips that day not thinking anything of it. It didn't faze Olivia what she had done but Rose watched Peter. He stumbled when Olivia stepped back not expecting his feelings to change.

Rose noticed it more when Peter came to watch her dance. Slowly she saw "Lover Muffin" begin to fall for her Granddaughter. He was given the nickname "Lover Muffin" from Miss Rose when he would always request Miss Rose's special muffins. Her apple sauce muffins were his favorite because he loved her apple pie like Fitz.

"Do you need help Miss Rose," Fitz asks calling Olivia's Grandmother out of her memories.

"Why thank you Blue Eyes," giving his hand a squeeze after Peter's steps back. "But are you sure you don't want to keep my Sunshine company. That's if the Peter is willing to share all the sweet Sugar she gives."

"Noni," Olivia blushes hiding her face in her hands. "Can we stop with you trying give my sugar away?"

Fitz chuckles but stops watching Peter take HIS seat next to Olivia. She allows him to sit next to her without much of a fuss. Peter steals a bit of her food, and nudges her arm. "Why not Livy it's the best sugar in town," eggs her on.

Olivia shifts her body and eyes Peter. "Whatever Lover Muffin," she coos fluttering her eyes lashes bashfully. Peter leans over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Stop," she insists as he steals another bite of her tea cakes and plops into his mouth. Fitz swallows hard and finally rolls his eyes at their childlike banter. He takes a few calming breaths as he walks off to help Miss Rose clean up. Peter asks him if he would like some help but Fitz declines his offer.

 **/**

 **A Sweet Tea Question…**

As Fitz begins to help Rose wash the dishes, the jealousy of watching Peter openly kiss Olivia ONLY on the cheek begin to course through his body. He nibbles on his inner cheek, as he nonchalantly steals glances towards Olivia and Peter at the table. He quickly places his now sweaty palms in the hot water, to not only cool himself down, but to help Miss Rose with the dishes.

Rose sensing his emotions whispers, "Don't let him steal the girl Darling?"

Fitz drops the dish in the water as his heads whips and side-glances Miss Rose. He swallows quickly but leans back to see Peter and Olivia still catching up. Peter was a big supporter of his campaign for the Presidency. Fitz had almost chosen him to be his Vice President but Susan Ross ended up becoming the much better choice. Peter and Fitz had known each other for years professionally, but it is obvious neither knew of the mutual HOPE, Vermont and "Sunshine" connection.

They had never been adversaries, however Miss Rose's words struck him. He took his hands out of the water and wiped them off quickly. "I'll be back in a minute Miss Rose. Excuse me..," he exhales, kisses her cheek and walks into the next room. He locates his jacket and steps out onto the front porch. Tom of course flanks his side, and stands off in the corner.

"Noni where did he go," Olivia asks seeing her Grandmother alone. "I thought he was helping you with the dishes."

"He is Pumpkin. He needed to check on something. Peter can you…," Rose asks.

"I got it Miss Rose," Peter assures her, allowing Miss Rose to check on Fitz.

Miss Rose locates her shawl on the coat rack, and steps outside to find Fitz. He hears the door close, sighs hearing Miss Rose coming close to him. He grip tightens on the wooden railing, as his eyes focus on a spot in the yard. She stands by his side and places her hand on top of his. He picks it up and soon both her hands are holding his one.

"Blue Eyes," softly speaking. But Fitz does not respond.

"Fitzgerald," gently speaking his name, but he only exhales thinking of everything that he's lost over the last three years. So much of his life lately is not what he envisioned. He longed for a family, wife, children and a love like no other. He gave up after the heartache he suffered, vowing to never allow a woman into his heart again. He rather be happy and alone, then share his life with someone to lose them.

"Fitz," Miss Rose coos, leaning on his arm. She squeezes his hand and finally he looks down meeting her soft brown eyes. "Fight for her…," Miss Rose pleads grasping his hand tighter.

"Miss Rose," Fitz interjects removing his hands from hers. "I don't know what you're talking about." He huffs walking backwards away from her.

"Oh darling I know you better than that," Miss Rose challenges. Fitz raises his eyebrows but does not respond. He technically "just met" Olivia, but the strong magnetic connection he experiences around her is like nothing on his earth. These feeling are new and foreign, and scare the living hell out of him. His goose his cooked because Miss Rose sees right through him.

Miss Rose slowly walks to be by his side, reaches over holding his hands in her own. "Fight for HER and win. She needs you Fitz," he begins to protest but Rose forbids it. "You need her too."

"I hardly know her," Fitz explains with a heavy sigh. "She hates me."

Rose smiles lovingly into Fitz's gorgeous blue eyes. "No she doesn't. The only difference between you and Peter Caldwell is that he's known Olivia a lot longer than you. But I know my youngest Grandchild Fitz. She is stubborn and pigheaded. But she never looked at him the way she catches herself sneaking peeks at you. You two breathe in sync. Your one in the same."

Fitz brings Rose's hands to his lips kissing them gently. "It's not like that Miss Rose," he explains but she brings him to the window and points to where Peter and Olivia are. Peter is now sitting across from her and they are still chatting up a storm. Olivia senses his eyes on her and feels her body responding. She does not have to turn around…he is watching.

Peter reaches across the table and holds her hands. Fitz jaw clenches. "Oh no," she contradicts Fitz harshly as he storms off. "Then why pray tell are you jealous."

"I am not…," he objects but Rose is to him quicker than usual. Her dainty fingers are over his lips, quieting him instantly.

"Don't you dare BULL SHIT me Fitzgerald!" Her cursing catches Fitz off guard. "I have known you since you were five years old. I have watched you grow from a shy little boy, into a head strong teenager with you head in your ass," causing Fitz gulp at her language, "into a wonderful caring man. You have heard me talk about Olivia to you ALL these years and vice versa. I know why you finally came home Child."

He exhales. "I came home to see you Miss Rose. I had a hunch you needed to see me."

"Fitzgerald," she grumbles.

Fitz gulps. "Okay Miss Rose. Why did I come then?"

"Because you were looking for something to give you Hope. You have been for a long time. Granted you didn't know Olivia would be here but every time you came here in the past you ALWAYS asked me Fitz where she was, wishing you could meet her. And you know what the funny thing is…,"

"No but I know you are going to tell me," Fitz chastises sarcastically.

"Don't SASS an old Lady Blue Eyes," bopping Fitz on the back of his head. Fitz grins. He nods. "Every time Olivia came home, she hoped she get the chance to meet you too." Fitz eyes are now huge. "She constantly asked about and for you, and most importantly when you would be coming. You two are more in sync than I ever thought possible. Go after her."

"Miss Rose," he voices in a sad voice. "I'm not ready."

"Oh I think you are. I know you'll NEVER be over what happened Fitz. I get it I really do. Losing everything you hold and love dear changes a man." Fitz opens his mouth to speak but she stops him again. "This is A SWEET TEA moment," she warns.

"Yes Ma'am," he answers knowing they will be talking about this whether he likes it or not.

She steps into his space and squeezes his hands. "However," cupping his cheek, "after everything that has happened in the last few years, you deserve a bit of happiness. You have been broken for so long, unwilling to allow love into your life and heart, in the fear of getting hurt again. Accidents happen," she gently explains.

Fitz feels his emotions getting the best of him and walks away from Rose down the steps. He stops at the swing hanging from a large branch leaning his tired body on the tree next to it. He heads falls back onto the trunk as he looks up into the winter sky. The cold, crisp wind blows through his curls making them messy and unruly. He breathes deeply as the life he had flashes into his mind.

Three years ago he was happy. He had a beautiful life, living his dream. The sky was the limit. Both professionally and personally he was on cloud nine. He was the Governor of California in his second term. Stephen of course was his Chief of Staff, always by his side, his biggest supporter and fan.

He was opening an exploratory committee to announce his candidacy for the White House. His family, friends, Stephen, urged him to follow is dream all the way to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. "You could win the election in 3 years," Stephen explained exuberantly. "Now is our chance to take the White House back."

Fitz agreed with Stephen but could he put everyone he loved through the trails and hardships of a political campaign. It was worth it IF he won, but it was a difficult choice. The night he finally made a decision, he announced he would run for the White House, his world turned upside down. He lost it all, but made a promise to those he loved to win the Presidency.

Now he was the NEXT President of the United States of America. He refused to talk about it in the Press even though it was known what happened on that fateful night three years ago.

Rose gives him a few minutes and begins to walk to the opposite side of the front porch and down the ramp to get to him. Fitz eyes widen never noticing this before, but it makes sense because stairs at her age could be deadly.

He exhales when she is standing before him with the saddest pair of brown eyes. "I know accidents happen Miss Rose. I get it. But IT took everything from me. My Hopes. My Dreams. My Life. My Heart," he stammers. "My…I lost my..." he stutters as the tears begin to come down his cheeks.

"I know what you lost Fitz. I was supposed to be there but Livy," she glances back to the house, "was not out of the hospital yet." Fitz locks eyes with Rose. "She's is very lucky to be alive. Like yourself, her accident changed everything for her." The sadness and heartache in Miss Rose's voice is unmistakable.

Fitz kisses her hand. "She hasn't been the same since. I have been waiting for you two to find each other for a very long time. Don't allow her stubbornness or your fear to keep you two apart. I know my Livy will push you away. However please don't let your guilt of wanting to move on, prevent you two from happening."

"Miss Rose," he exhales. "Olivia…," he stops looking up at the house, feeling a warmth spread through his own body as her name leaves his lips. Rose notices it and sighs.

"See you feel it too," squeezing his hands tighter. Fitz begins to protest but one glance from Rose he cannot help but smirk. The corners of his mouth turn up just enough signaling to Olivia's very wise Grandmother, she is indeed correct. "You have always felt a connection to Hope, Vermont, to me and this house. Yes?"

Fitz agrees. "I have Miss Rose. You saved my life. If it was not for you, I would not be President. I owe you so much."

"Are you trying to butter me up Blue Eyes," she scolds him gently. Fitz shrugs his shoulders. "Oh Mr. President you know better than that." He laughs. "I always trusted my gut that after all these years you and your family came into my life for a reason. God had some higher plan and now after seeing you and Livy interact I fully understand."

He exhales. "She is NOT interested in me."

"Oh Child," she pitches his cheeks. "Don't sell yourself short." She places her arm out and Fitz escorts her back up to the porch up the ramp. She walks fine but Fitz can feel her struggling. They stop at the kitchen window. Peter is now sitting in Miss Rose's chair, still talking to Olivia. "She most definitely is. You two have chemistry."

Fitz blushes. "We have something."

"Oh darling it's more than something. It's everything," turning his head back to Olivia. She's laughing at something Peter said. The sound of her laugh melts Fitz. It's like the best sound in the world to his ears. "Show her WHO you are. You practically know each other already. Don't let Lover Muffin steal her away."

Fitz heads whips to Rose. He swallows hard. "Peter is…,"

"He has had some strong feeling for her for a long time. I dare even say he's in love with her. Olivia is not blind to it but since accident she will not entertain the idea of being with anyone. She's afraid…," Miss Rose stammers unable to speak any further.

"Afraid of what Miss Rose," Fitz asks curiously.

"That anyone who gets close enough to her will only see one thing Fitzgerald." Fitz aches to ask but stops himself seeing the glare from Miss Rose. "You will find out, in do-time child. And I think it will only heighten what is already happening between you both."

"Nothing is happening," he grumbles.

"You were always a terrible liar Fizzy," Rose chastises.

Just as they are begin to enter the house, Fitz decides to ask her about the ramp. "So when did you have the ramps installed." He then stops, pauses and remembers something else odd. "Miss Rose I didn't think to ask but the wheelchair I saw when I met Olivia. Do you need me to get it for you? I didn't realize you had one. My mother never mentioned anything to me."

"Oh Child those are a bunch of Sweet Tea questions," she answers with a tone Fitz knows all too well. "I am fine Blue Eyes. It's only used when absolutely necessary."

"But…," Fitz insists on continuing but Rose stops him.

"What did I teach you Fitz about arguing with a lady," she reminds him.

"Yes Ma'am," he kisses her cheek understanding fully this is one fight he will not win right now. Miss Rose is definitely keeping things from him, and motions to Tom. Tom nods and understands what Fitz is asking him to do. If Rose was ill she would have surely told Fitz by now. But she is not one to make a person worry. "Just promise me you'll explain later."

"Always," Miss Rose reaches up and kisses his cheek. He then places his arm out and they walk into the house together. Rose and Fitz whisper to one another until they enter the house. She hangs up her shawl and Fitz does the same with his jacket.

They hear voices in the kitchen but as they attempt to enter the doorway, Peter emerges with Olivia up in his arms, carried "bridal style." She is begging him not to drop her which of course he wouldn't. Fitz stops abruptly stunned at the sight. He has absolutely no claim to Olivia but the jealousy coursing through is veins is like nothing he's ever seen before.

"Senator," he growls in a low voice.

"Mr. President," Peter greets him formally. The gentlemen stare at one another while Olivia is in Peter's arms. Her eyes widen at the realization that Fitz is indeed jealous. Her heart beats quicker in her chest just thinking of the thought that he "could" want her. Peter wants to step around him but Fitz is blocking his path.

"Excuse me President McDreamy," Olivia speaks with a sing-song tone. "Can we pass please?"

"What do I get if I allow you to pass," Fitz challenges walking up to Peter. He pulls her closer. "Will you give me extra Sugar if I ask for it," asking in a husky tone. She shivers as his eyes rake over her body. Peter runs his hand across her back thinking she is cold, but it is anything but the case. Fitz steps closer, "Or I could just carry you instead?"

"I got her Mr. President," Peter steps back placing some much needed space between them and Fitz. Miss Rose eyes widen at the sight of her Grandchild visible "stuck" between the two powerful men.

"Are you sure Senator," Fitz contradicts. "I wouldn't want you to drop her."

"I am NOT going to drop her Mr. President. I have carried her many times before now." Peter snips harshly. Miss Rose bits her lips to prevent herself from budding in. Olivia swallows hard, feeling her heart rate quicken in her chest.

Fitz places his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from reaching forward physically removing Olivia from Peter's arms. Miss Rose notices him struggling with his options. "Peter," speaks his name. "Please give my Livy to Fitz. He's got it from here."

"Noni I am fine…," Olivia blurts out quickly. "Peter's got this."

"Olivia," Rose snips causing Olivia to wince. "Fitz she's all yours," she commands.

"It's fine Miss Rose. If Senator Caldwell drops her, I'll make sure to place him in a whole in the ground," he challenges in a low tone.

Peter's eyes raise actually believing him. He begin to walk forward but Rose steps in front of him. "Give her to The President now." Fitz mouth drops open never hearing Miss Rose use that tone with anyone before. He shutters grateful it is not towards him.

"Yes Ma'am," Peter complies and walks to Fitz. Fitz eyes raise. He places his arms out and begins to place Olivia in his arms. She begins to cling to Peter not wanting him to let you go. She whispers something in his ear. "It will be all right Liv. I am not going anywhere." He looks into her eyes but she won't release Peter.

Fitz cannot understand why she won't come to him. "I've got you - I promise," he coos and finally she glances over to him. She sees a hint of fear and rejection as he waits for her to make the next move. The ball is in her court as it should be. She wants to trust him but she's afraid of what could happen is she does.

"He won't drop you child," Miss Rose stands in front her, giving her a small smile of reassurance. She places her hand on Olivia's knee rubbing it gently. Miss Rose smiles gently begging her youngest Grandchild to trust her. "I've known him longer than most."

"Noni please," Olivia begs but she will not budge. "I…,"

"Give him a chance Sunshine," Miss Rose pleads with Olivia one more time. She begins to protest but Rose gives her and Peter a look. She finally releases her arms from Peter, Fitz arms snake around her small body. She crosses her arms over her chest to protect herself as Peter steps back completely leaving her in Fitz's embrace.

Miss Rose instructs Peter to follow her in the kitchen for a few minutes giving Fitz and Olivia alone time. Olivia's grandmother winks at Fitz, as she walks by. He huffs in annoyance, but begins to relax having Olivia in his arms. Fitz shifts his weight as her body mold perfectly against his. Her eyes close tightly unwilling to look him in the eyes.

He walks her over the couch, placing her down gently on the cushions. Once she is secure he sits next to her but keeps his arms around her. "Look at me," he pleads gently.

"No."

"Please…," pleading ever so gently.

"Why not," he asks.

"Because you'll know," she meekly responds.

"What that you DON'T really hate me," he quips now holding her hands. She stifles a snicker.

"I never said I hated you," she chastises in a soft voice. Finally she raises her head to gaze into his blue eyes. When blue meets brown everything fades away. It is just them and in this moment nothing else matters. Fitz fear bubbles to the surface. Soon his fingers begin to release her hand but she squeezes his hand hard, not allowing him to move away.

"I won't hurt you F-…" she stops herself from saying his name. She caresses the top of his hands with her fingers instantly making him forget why he wanted to move away from her. "I voted for you."

A huge smile graces Fitz's face. Those words alone stir an emotion of hope in him he has not felt in so long. It's unnerving but welcome. "It's nice to know I earned it."

"You did."

He sighs leaning back on the couch taking her with him. "So tell me," he pauses, "What does The President of the United States," stopping in mid-thought to encase both her hands in one his own, "have to do for you to call him by his first name." She shrugs her shoulders unsure of how to answer. "Come on. There has got to be something."

Then her eyes go wide as the perfect idea comes into her mind. "Prove to me that my vote was worth it and that you're Man of the People."

"Man of the People," he repeats. He squints then exhales deeply wondering what she could mean. "Okay Sunshine," he inquires with a gleam in his eyes. "What did you have in mind? I am UP for anything." The deep huskiness of his voice shoots through her body, causing a wave of arousal she was not expecting.

She leans back partially away from him not sure if she should even suggest this or not. He's not President yet and she's not even sure how she could make it happen. "I…..um…you know what never mind," stopping before she makes a fool of herself. "This is a Sweet Tea Question…"

"No you're not going to pull the SWEET TEA card with me," he challenges. "Please tell me. What do you want Olivia," her eyes shoot up to him as her name leave his lips.

"It's not my Christmas wish but it's something I always wanted…," she whimpers looking away from him unable to keep eye contact. "But I don't even YOU can make it happen."

"Try me," he scoffs playfully. "I am the next President and have quite a bit of Power." She glances up to meet his eyes. They are now twinkling hoping she'll tell him.

"It's not just for me. It's for Noni too," she stammers. Fitz raises his eye brows.

"Please tell me," he mouths silently.

"I want to go the National Archives and see Constitution of the United States." Fitz eyes widen. "I want to take Noni to see and touch it. It's not just for me it's for her," she whimpers. "I was supposed to take her before I got hurt but it never happened." He sees the tears threatening to come out of her eyes. "She's not getting any younger and done so much for me…," she stops as Fitz lifts her chin to gaze into her eyes.

Her hands are now being lifted and placed on Fitz's heart. His heart his pounding against his chest but as her hands rest there, it calms. He clasps his hands over her own, lightly squeezing them. With one head nod he utters, "Consider it handled."

 **/**

 **TBC…(Drops #MiracleMuffins and runs)**

 **Yup that is it for now. I typed this within 2 days cuz I love you & wanted to give you something somewhat fluffy. I know there was not a lot of OLITZ in this chapter. However I wanted you to see her "relationship" with Peter and that he does have feelings for her. **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW this won't turn into a LOVE triangle. However it will be interesting to type both Peter Caldwell and Fitz vying for her heart. She has a close friendship with Peter, always has. But with Miss Rose on the watch, I have a hunch you'll know who will win.**

 **Also OP requesting to see and touch the Constitution is NOT her Xmas Wish. It is something that means a great deal to her because of Miss Rose. It is both their dream, and all OP wants is for it to make it happen. Can Fitz do it? If so, will it help him win her heart?**

 **I addition, I left a #TrailOfBreadCrumbs concerning Fitz and Olivia's accidents. (smiles)**

 **So take care and let me your predictions for the next installment.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a good weekend.**

 **Me's**


	7. Sweet Tea Secrets Always Come Out

**Happy #FitzFriday #Gladiators**

 **I hope all is well with all. Here is your next juicy chapter of this tale. It's #OlitzCentric which I think will help feed the #FitzDrought #OlitzDrought.**

 **So I'll stop my rambling and please leave me #MiracleMuffins on your way out. Something tells me you'll want to drop those crumbs to learn more.**

 **Have a good weekend and Thank You for reading…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 7: Sweet Tea Secrets** _ **Always**_ **Come Out…**

" _ **Thinking is the biggest mistake a dancer could make. You have to feel." – Michael Jackson**_

 **Flashes of the Past…**

Olivia's gaze slightly softened as she momentarily finds herself lost in Fitz's eyes. He explains the Curator of the National Archives is a friend of his father's. Plus his family has made donations to the museum in the past. With his help, he'll make sure her and Noni will see the Constitution of the United States. It is a tall order and probably one that has been asked in the past, but with Fitz becoming the next President, there is a good possibly this dream will be made into a reality.

She "wanted" to believe him, more than anything. However could she trust him? He was going to be the President of the United States so of course he could probably get a viewing to see the priceless document anytime he wanted. But asking the curator of the museum to bring "some girl" and her Grandmother to see it, possibly even touch it, how could that really happen?

Miss Rose had spoken to Olivia about "Blue Eyes" for years – ever since she was a little girl. She thinks back on those memories now. She recalls one visit she made to Hope and she had just missed him. She remembers a fancy car just leaving her Grandmothers driveway while her parents were attempting to pull in. Olivia was five years old, she had just started kindergarten in the fall.

She bugged her parents Louis and Alice to spend the summer with her Noni and Papa but she couldn't. They opted to visit over the Thanksgiving Holiday break instead because Olivia had that entire week off from school. Miss Rose explained that a young man staying with her because he had been a "naughty" boy. His parents sent him to her to be fixed.

Olivia asked her mother, "What's fixed mean Momma? Is this boy broken?"

Alice Pope giggled at her daughter. "In a way Sweet Pea. This boy "Blue Eyes" is what your Noni calls him got himself in hot water with his parents."

"Hot water," Olivia asks her mother. "Why did he get burnt?"

"In a way Sweet Pea. He did some really bad things and his parents are sending him to your Grand Momma to be fixed. If anyone can handle him, it's her. Ask your Daddy, your uncles and aunt," Alice explains to her daughter.

"Noni must really like his parents, Mommy and Daddy?"

"Very much so. She has been close friends with his family since "Blue Eyes" was your age. Your father and I have met them but it's been many years since we have seen them."

"Noni believes he won't break anything right? Is it why he's staying all summer," Olivia asks with hope in her voice. She knows her Grandparents won't just let anyone stay in their house an period of time.

"Oh yes your Grandmother trusts him. He has behaved, earning her special apple pie when he used to come to stay with her." This statement causes a frown to appear on Olivia's cute face. "Oh don't worry darling no matter how many times his family asks, she'll never give him the recipe. She is saving that recipe for you."

Olivia grins but only slightly. There is something else on her mind. "Can Noni fix Blue Eyes? What happens if he stays broken…," Olivia asks in a sad voice.

Louis hears her comment and comes to sit by his daughter. He pulls her into his lap. "Don't worry Pumpkin if ANYONE can fix Blue Eyes it's your Grandmother. Noni don't fool around and if he don't listen to her, she'll…,"

"Burn his biskets even though she didn't bake them…," Olivia snickers.

Louis and Alice both chuckle at that thought. Young Fitzgerald Grant had grown into a strong young man but if Louis's mother had to, she would definitely whoop him. They explained a few more things to Olivia about Fitz but never mentioned his name. She did not know what he did but she understood for his parents to send him away, it must be pretty bad.

Olivia may have been five at the time but she was smart as a whip at that age. She was reading at an early Grade 2 level, and liked Math but it wasn't her favorite. She loved art, and especially music. One day her mother caught her "twirling" around the house and pretending to be a ballet dancer. Olivia had watched a few ballets on TV and found herself imitating the dancers. She picked it up so quickly Louis and Alice enrolled her in ballet classes.

She finds herself smiling inwardly at this memory as she gazes into Fitz's warm blue eyes. Her eyes widen remembering the day she arrived here and the fancy car leaving. She puts two and two together and "just knows" it had to have been him. He scoots closer. Their knees brush against alongside the other. He continues to hold her hands over his heart. It's steady but strong rhythm soothed her "butterflies" he created within her belly when he was near. Fitz rubs his fingers over her hands. Her skin is soft, velvet-like drawing him closer.

Fitz stomach is turning upside as her eyes take him in. Every part of his body warms as their eyes loose themselves in the other. Blue melts into brown and vice versa. He is struggling to find his words but speaks, "Olivia, both you and Miss Rose will see the Constitution. I'll make it happen for you and Miss Rose," stating with confidence. "I don't know if I can do it before my Inauguration though." Olivia keeps her eyes on his. "Do you believe me?"

"Time will tell Mr. President," she answers with a quizzical gleam in her eyes.

"You don't think I can make this wish happen, do you?" Olivia pulls her hands out of his and shifts her body from him. Fitz's shoulders shudder as their bodies lose contact. She squints trying to figure out what is wrong. "A promise is promise Olivia. I will do everything in my power to make this wish happen for you both. I owe so much to Miss Rose and this place."

She continues to gaze deeply into his blue eyes. In her mind, flashes of a memory appear. As the car passed them in the driveway all those years ago, she remember a teenage boy sitting in the passenger seat. This boy turned to look at her parent's car while she was in the back seat behind her father. The cars stops next to each other and Olivia pressed her nose to the glass while holding her doll.

She remembers the wavy, curly, unruly hair, and BRIGHT SPARKLING blue eyes looking back at her. The eyes were not sad, they were bright and full of life. There was also one stray, loose curl hanging down over his forehead. She remembers saying to her mother, "Look Momma this boy has a superman curl and blue eyes like Superman."

Olivia remembers her mother whispering to her father, "That's your mother calls him Blue Eyes I bet."

Their eyes connected only briefly but it was enough. That BOY she saw was Fitz. There was also an older man who he resembles greatly driving. That must have been his father.

She squeezes his hands. "It's not that. I want to believe you Mr. President," Fitz attempts to correct her but she stops him as she reaches forward. His breath hitches as her fingers move the one "Superman" curl to the side, placing with the rest of his curls. She runs her fingers down the side of his head. She gasps has his hand cups hers holding it against his cheek.

"Olivia…," he stammers.

"I saw you once. In…,"

"My father's car," finishing for her. A smile appears on her face. "I remember," he admits. "I was leaving after Miss Rose fixed me. She told me you were coming. I couldn't stay to meet you and your parents because I was do at an event with my parents in Boston. My father and I were meeting my mother and sister there."

She grins. "You remember?"

"I do," he speaks softly feeling his cheeks heat up. "It just took me a few to remember," he quips. "Your hair was in two pony tails, yellow ribbons, and your face lit up when you saw me."

She blushes for a moment. Olivia does not remember what she wore that day but he does. "Well probably because I hoped if you were going home it was because my Noni fixed you."

"She did," he answers softly.

"But I was kind of ticked at you too," she admits.

"Why?"

"Because you took away a summer with my Grandparents," she replies with an exaggerated eye roll. Fitz lifts his eye brows.

"Well _Sunshine_ ," he kids. "I was a very _baaad_ boy," he retorts in a gruff sensual tone. Her eyes go wide as his eyes rake over her body. "But am I forgiven," he begs in a small voice lifting her hand. He raises it to his lips kissing it like a gentleman. Her breath audibly hitches. His face turns from a grin to a full smile.

"For now," she replies with a gleam in her eyes.

He slowly releases her hand. "I think that was the only time I saw you though."

"No there was one other," Olivia responds leaning back on the couch feeling more relaxed in front of him then moments before. He stretches his arm out behind her head. Her hair tickles the skin on his arm. He squints unsure of what she could mean. "You must had just gotten out of the Navy. You were in…,"

"My Navy Whites," he grumbles embarrassed. Fitz had signed up for six years in the Navy. He completed four years of college earning his degree. He remembers his parents Miss Rose attending his college graduation. In those four years he was unable to come to Hope, Vermont for the Christmas Holiday. He entered the Navy as a pilot. By the fifth when he realized he'd have a chance, he came to Miss Rose's to surprise his family. They did not know he was coming. Olivia was staying with her Godparents in the area, not far from the Inn.

She giggles. "Yes you were in your Navy Whites," she confirms.

"But why didn't I see you?"

"I was with my godparents; my Uncle Bernard and his wife Elizabeth. Noni told me your parents were there with your sister for the Christmas Holiday. I asked if her _Blue Eyes_ was able to make it this year and she said no. You were flying some missions or something." She stops unsure of where he was.

"I was supposed to be but my squadron had an outstanding training exercise. We were released for Christmas break. No one knew I was coming that year," he chuckles. "Your Grandmother was SO MAD at me for showing up unannounced. But how did you see me without me seeing you?"

"I was driving by the house with my Godparents. Our neighbors across the street were outside fixing some broken lights and my Uncle Bernard stopped to help. I went inside with my Aunt Elizabeth to help his wife decorate some sugar cookies. While I was inside, I took a break from the cookies. I went by the window and saw a car arrive. You stepped out. You were all dressed up," her cheeks heat up the memory, "and you turned to wave at my Uncle and Neighbor."

Fitz mouth falls open. "That's right. Your Uncle about passed out when he realized it was me." Olivia giggles. "Why didn't you come outside?"

"Because I was covered in flour and icing. My Aunt knew if the neighbors told my Noni I was outside all dirty, we'd all be in trouble," Olivia shrugs as Fitz chuckles. "Then Noni came out, and about had a stroke when she saw you. I never heard her scream that loud before." Fitz sighs remember Miss Rose's reaction to seeing him. "Then your parents and sister came outside and they screamed even louder. Plus…,"

"Plus…," he notices Olivia begin to pull away from him. "Come on tell me."

"I didn't want to interrupt your reunion. I was only eleven and was kind of afraid you'd think I was a dork," she blurts out hiding her face in her hands.

"A dork…," he chastises. "Why?"

"Noni told me so much about you. I didn't want to seem like some silly girl taking away time from your family. She told me you entered the Navy and was a pilot. She was so proud of you. I didn't want to be a bother. And I was afraid you wouldn't…," she stops before she can embarrass herself.

"Wouldn't…,"

"Like me. I knew Noni spoke to you about me and I was afraid I wouldn't have lived up to all those expectations you had of me," meekly replying.

 **/**

 **Not Thinking, But FEELING…**

He shifts his body closer to hers. "I wouldn't have hated you." Fitz raises his hand and cups her face holding it gently to gaze into her expressive brown eyes. "I know I would have _loved_ you," he falters in his words as they leave his mouth. They eyes zone in on the other and get lost. Her breath hitches as the other hand cups her other cheek. Her heart rate increases rapidly watching his eyes fall to her lips.

She moves her head slightly to shake his hands free from hers but he won't allow it. "Mr. President," she murmurs softly.

The tips of his fingers draw their faces closer together. He pleads in a hoarse voice, "Say my name."

"I can't," she squeaks covering his hands with her own. "That would be inappropriate."

He stifles back a laugh. He is beginning to love this argument he has been having with her since his arrival. "Well let's be inappropriate." She bits her lip to hide the smile threatening to appear on her face. The problem is, Fitz knows it. "Say my name," he sighs. "I know you want too."

"I know you remember that bet we made Mister," chastising him in a flirtatious tone. He nods. She hates herself for outwardly flirting with him, but he brings this side out of her.

They lock hands and she removes them from his face. She places Fitz's in his lap, covering the top of his legs. She starts to pull away but he turns his hands and laces his fingers with hers once again. He _loves_ holding her hands. He's never been much of a hand holder but _something_ about Olivia dares him to be different; challenging him to change allowing her into his heart.

Fitz glances behind him looking for Miss Rose and Peter. He does not hear them. "Hold on," he insists then stands up from the couch. Fitz walks to kitchen and sees that Miss Rose is outside with Peter. They are walking around the property. He smiles remembering after a bite to eat she likes to walk around to as she puts it _"It lessens my tummy troubles."_

Fitz sits back down but places some distance between himself and Olivia. "Do you trust me," he asks.

She squints unsure how to answer this question. She hardly knows him but in strange way, _she knows him_. Her grandmother has been speaking to her about this man, her Blue Eyes since was more than knee high to a grasshopper. If Olivia searches her memories she can probably state his favorite color, song, meal, dessert, and even some more personal things that would make him turn ten shades of red.

Miss Rose had heard everything about the future President of the United States from either his own mother or Fitz himself. Her grandmother knows what makes him tick and most definitely could give a TELL ALL interview to the country about Fitzgerald Grant. Olivia has heard many things about him and she is certain vice versa. So in a sense she DOES know Fitz.

However underneath all that information she does not know him at all.

The scary thing looking into this man's eyes, a part of her has been awakened. HE HIMSELF has stirred a part of herself that has been DEAD since her accident. His sparkling blue eyes gazing deeply into hers gives her _a hope_ she has not felt since her accident. She FEELS things she only used to feel when she danced. It's unnerving but she cannot bring herself to separate herself from Fitz, despite how much she wants to.

As his eyes twinkle into her own, a sensation passes through her body down to her toes. She swallows hard. Olivia remembers when she first started dancing her teachers told her not to "think" about the music she was dancing to but to FEEL it. Thinking messes up your bodies movements. It makes your movements choppy, unabling to flow gracefully from one position to the other.

If you don't allow yourself to "think" about what you're dancing to but FEEL it, your body and mind know what to do. She learned that ballet or any other kind of dancing, one must dance with your heart first. If you do not feel the music in your heart, the depths of your soul, your body will not move the music the way it is written. It's not just about moving gracefully across the floor, it's about becoming one with the piece of music you are dancing too.

In order to do so, you must STOP thinking and JUST FEEL.

She learned this so long ago, and now before it seems to resurfacing with Fitz. He does not know it but he's teaching her to stop thinking and to feel all over again. He's giving her a hope she thought had died three years ago. But in turn that hope he was giving her, was turning into the miracle he was searching for. He just has not fully realized it yet.

The scary thing is that Olivia FEELS things she shouldn't or thought we not possible anymore. If she permits these sensations for too long, it could turn into false hope ruining her forever. She has had too much of it in the last three years.

"I have to go," placing some much needed distance between them.

"What are you afraid of?" Fitz dares to ask.

"I am NOT afraid of anything Governor Grant," she snips. "Please give me some space."

"Is that what you really want Olivia," he challenges sensing her fear of him. "I am NOT going to hurt you." Her eyes widen at his words. She is NOT used to people being all up in her business anymore. He was hiding it before but now he's not. She is positive her grandmother had some strong words with him about her maybe even more.

"What makes you think you know what I want…," she snips.

"I'm going to be the NEXT President of this Great Nation. I can read people fairly well. Even you," he states with no hesitation in his voice. She studies him closely. "So I am going to ask, do you trust me?"

"I told you I voted for you. Isn't that enough."

"That is because you trust me as President. That is NOT what I am asking. DO. YOU. TRUST. ME the man," he stammers as he places his hand between them opening it for her to take. Fitz wants to gain her confidence more than anything. She glances into his eyes curiously trying to get a read on him. Her Grandmother trusts THIS MAN and his family more than anything but can she?

"Why? Are you going to make me promises you cannot keep too?" She states quickly. Men have come into her life before her accident and since. She has only been hurt by allowing them to see all her flaws. It's much easier to keep a part of herself hidden; false hope is not worth it. She has learned the hard way. Besides her family, Peter has stuck by her side not giving up on her. She wonders why often but he has a good heart.

Fitz shifts the position on the couch and closes the distance between them. "No. I do not make promises I don't intend to keep. Your Grandmother taught me that…," he jests. She squints. "I intend to make the Constitution happen for you both. If I succeed do you think you can cut me some slack and we be friends?"

"Why?"

"Because…," he reaches forward to caress her perfect face. He shouldn't but he cannot help himself. Her eyes grow huge watching him move a stray hair behind her ear, then place his hand on her cheek. She sighs as their skin touch. He relaxes her in a way she's ached for in a long time. "We need each other."

"Need each other," she refrains from grinning. "Do you use this line on ALL the girls Governor?"

He smiles. He runs his fingers softly against her cheek then just over her lips. Her breath hitches as he continue to close in on her. "No. Just you," he answers in a voice sending her insides to mush. She releases a labored breath from her lungs and finally places her hand on his covering her cheek.

"Why in the hell would you want to NEED me? You have staff, aides, people at your beck and call," she continues to explain.

"So…," he shrugs. "They aren't you. _You're my Sunshine on a Cloudy Day,"_ he sings to her in a nasal tone sending Olivia giggling beside him. "There you are…," he stammers as her laugh warms him from the inside awakening a piece of him that stopped FEELING as well.

She shakes her head and exhales. "I don't know you well enough. But the singing was a nice touch."

"Well," he smirks. "How about we change that Sunshine," pestering her further.

"Oh?"

He removes his hand from her face. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Future President of the United States at your utmost service Ma'am. Until the week of my Inauguration I. AM. ALL. YOURS," he drops his voice dangerously low.

"Is that so?" He nods with a huge smile on his face. "What if I don't want you after you become President," she torments. His heart constricts in his chest but stops abruptly watching the sinister smirk aching to appear at her face.

"Then I'll have to earn it," he suggests with a wink of his eyes. She narrows her eyes while she looks into his. "Okay now it's your turn." She give him a strange look as he wants her to reintroduce herself. "Fine. Olivia Carolyn Pope. Former Prima Ballerina. Mrs. Rose Pope's youngest Granddaughter."

"And…," he jests. She raises her eye brows pretending she does not know what he proposing. "Come on _Sunshine_ , you can say you'll be at my service too."

"I SERVE NO ONE! I am NOT telling you…," she stops as Fitz's kneels on one knee before her. It too catches him off guard. He is not sure of what it is about Olivia that brings this side out of him. She pulls her herself away, but he moves forward taking her hands in his. Their interlocked hands are placed in her lap. His touch startles her sensing sensations through her she has not felt in sometime.

"I know you want to be mine too." He is NOT sure what he's asking but at this point he's willing to try anything to get her to relax and allow him in, even if it's just a little. Her hands begin to slip out of his grasp. He gently coils his hands around her, then rubs his thumbs on her soft skin. "You and I CAN be friends and a team."

"I…," she begins to speak but stops when she hears…

"Oh for heaven's sake. Trust him Child," from Miss Rose in the kitchen. She does not hear Peter so she assumed he's doing a project for her Grandmother.

"I won't hurt you." Fitz places his hand over his heart. "I swear it."

"Do you pinky swear and allow me to always steal the last piece of dessert? Even if you want it and I probably won't share" she goads him in a soft and uncertain tone. "Even if there are tons of cameras around."

"Always…," he murmurs placing his pinky out for her to take. They intertwine their smallest fingers. He closes his eyes as a smile appears on his face. As begins to exhale her hands pull out of his. His own heart rate quickens as her tiny hands cup his cheeks. His eyes slowly open seeing an adorable smile on her face.

"Oliv…," he stammers as the warmth from her tiny hands pass through his face down to his body. Instinctually he nestles his face into her touch with a huge sigh. For the first time in a very long time he's himself. He senses it as their eyes get lost in the other.

"Then you have a deal Governor," she answers. "You just best not break your promise and not have any second thoughts."

"Never," he replies placing a hand over hers. She nods and then removes them. He feels a coldness without her touch. He sits next to her, with his arm stretched out behind her. "Now will you call me Fitz?"

"That you STILL have to earn," she smirks. "If I tell you my Christmas wish AND it happens then anything is possible." He rolls his eyes but keeps his arm behind her. Miss Rose comes into the room and notices the "mood" has changed between the both of them. She informs Olivia and Fitz that Peter had some errands to run and that he would be here for Mass in the morning. Olivia's face then goes pale. "Noni is HE coming to Mass with us?"

"Well Blue Eyes knows better," Miss Rose suggests with an eye wink ONLY meant for Fitz. His cheeks heat up. "If he does not attend Mass, he won't get any sugar later will he," she smirks glancing at Olivia.

"Noni can we NOT start THIS again," she grumbles. Fitz bites his lip doing his best not to snicker or snort out loud. "I am sure the Governor or President," she catches herself confused and flustered at what exactly to call him all over again, "has had better sugar than mine."

"What if I don't want anyone else's," he blurts out before he can stop the words from coming. He covers his own mouth which causes Olivia's cheeks to flush. He tries to apologize but Olivia begins to snicker next to him. "Heaven help me," he pleads looking up at the ceiling.

Miss Rose leans over to kiss his cheek. "It's going to take more than heaven to help you Blue Eyes." Fitz believes she is right kisses her hand that is resting on his shoulder. He squeezes it and they chat a while more. He leaves their company periodically to make phone calls to Stephen and his parents back in California. When he returns to Miss Rose sometimes he finds her alone or Olivia is sitting keeping her company.

They spend the remainder of this way until everyone is too tired and turns in for the evening. Fitz goes to bed first knowing if he doesn't his body will hate him in the morning. He bids both ladies goodnight. "Remember our talk Sunshine," he teases walking away from her.

"Whatever President Blue Eyes," she answers back watching him walk up the stairs to turn in for night.

 **/**

 **Sweet Tea Secrets…**

The next morning Olivia had woken up when Miss Rose had some to stir her for Mass. She almost didn't want to attend but she knew her Grandmother would not allow it. "You come to Mass every Sunday morning with me Child since you got hurt. It's good for you to get out."

"I know Noni but I don't really want to go today. I'm not feeling so hot," Olivia begins to explain.

Miss Rose sits next to her on the bed. "It is because of Fitz." She shrugs her shoulders. "Well he came to speak to me after you had gone to bed last night. The Head of the Secret Service called and he advised him against attending Mass because of the security risks."

Olivia's eyes widen. "So he's not going?"

"I don't think so. They're probably will be reporters lurking around, and if he does go, a better route would have to be planned, Fitz explained to me. He was awfully upset fearing I would make him pick a switch out back," Miss Rose snickers.

"You have the future President scared of you Noni," Olivia teases. "So what is going to do? Stay here?"

"I don't know Sunshine. I am going to assume so. I know he was going to talk to the agents on his detail to see what they can do but as of right now it's just you and me, oh and Peter," Miss Rose glances at the clock in her room. "You best get ready."

"Yes Ma'am," Olivia agrees.

As Miss Rose reaches her door she turns around to glance at her young grandchild. She exhales. "Sunshine," she utters. Olivia meets her Grandmother's gaze. "You REALLY should give him a chance you know. He really is a good man and you DO like him. I've seen you two together finally after all this time. You breathe in sync."

"Peter has had feelings for me forever Noni. I care for him but…" she stops. "He knows everything about me but he's not the one."

"Peter was not the man I was referring too," Noni winks. Olivia's mouth falls open.

"Noni…I…," she stammers as Miss Rose walks over to her.

"Let him IN. I know you FEEL different around him," Rose explains to Olivia. Olivia gulps. "I may be old but I am not blind." She cups her face. "Sweet Tea secrets _always_ come out Sunshine."

"I understand. But when he learns the truth…,"

"Nothing will change. You'll see," Miss Rose replies softly. She kisses her head then steps out of the room allowing Olivia to get ready for Mass. Forty-five minutes Rose is calling for her so they can get to the church on time. "I'm coming," Olivia bellows. She hears Miss Rose voice from the kitchen and heads in the direction. As she passes by the couch and past it she hears a sound, then freezes seeing Fitz there.

Miss Rose comes into the room just as Fitz sees Olivia FULLY for the time.

"Olivia," his voice breaks as the newspaper falls to the floor. He swallows hard feeling the tears beginning to form in his eyes as he sees her fully for the first time realizing why she no longer dances….

 **/**

 **#DropsAllTheSugar and runs…**

 **Because that is a "Sweet Tea" answer you will have to wait for….#SoNotSorry…**

 **Yup that is right I am going to twirl away and leave you on your tip-toes right here. I am sure many of you have your suspicions as to Olivia's problem. I promise in the VERY next chapter you will learn what happened to her. I swear. But as for Fitz, I am still not sure.**

 **So please leave me your #MiracleMuffins if you are interested in more and what you think is going on with her. It will be worth the wait and I hope you have a good weekend.**

 **Take care and thanks for reading…**

 **Me's**


	8. I ONLY See You

**Well #HappySaturday #Gladiators It's #XmasInJuly - ;-)**

 **No your eyes are not playing tricks on you. Yes this is another update of a different fic for this July 4** **th** **weekend. You will learn the answer to the question #WhatIsWrongWithOliviaPope & so much more.**

 **The quote at the beginning is the heart of this update. If OP ONLY allows Fitz to truly see her she'll learn how special she is to him. (I hear Tony's voice as I read it.)**

 **Enjoy, thanks for reading, & I'll be looking for some #Fireworks & predictions at the end. **

**/**

 **Chapter 8: "I ONLY See You..."**

" _ **If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." - Unknown**_

 **No** _ **Sweet Tea**_ **Secrets...**

As Olivia began to come into the room, Fitz was immersed in the Sunday morning paper. Ever since his family stayed with Miss Rose all those years ago, Miss Rose had not only subscribed to the local newspaper, but the New York Post, and DC Times. Even though Miss Rose lived in the country, didn't mean she could not get national paper for her distinguished guests.

Fitz recalls his father being pleasantly surprised his first Sunday morning waking up seeing the two national papers waiting. Miss Rose kept her subscription up all these years which Fitz was grateful for, until now. He was so engrossed in reading he did not pay attention to Olivia's entrance into the main living room.

Miss Rose had informed him that her Sunshine had not been feeling well and was "attempting" to back out of attending Mass. It was of course, a big no-no in Miss Rose's House. In her home you attended Mass every week unless you were deathly ill. In other words the stomach bug or the flu.

"Miss Rose," Fitz softly responded. "If Olivia does not want to attend I can stay with her. I'm sure my agents would be relieved."

"Well aren't you a doll," making Fitz blush. "I handled it. She'll be out in few." It was after these words Miss Rose encouraged her granddaughter to hurry up before they are late.

He heard Olivia enter the room from behind the couch. So when looked up, he was prepared to see her standing, impatiently waiting for him to put the newspaper down so they could head out the door for Sunday Mass. He had gotten word from the Secret Service that he could attend, making Miss Rose extremely happy.

However as his eyes left the paper, and they meet Olivia's shocked expression of pain, fear, guilt, and sadness he's stricken. She stops abruptly and freezes as the paper from Fitz's hands falls in a mess on the floor before him. His eyes widen, catching a sympathetic look from Miss Rose as she now positions her behind Olivia, learning why she no longer dances.

It just not only has to do with the accident he knows little about, but it has everything to do with Olivia herself. He feels a wave of great sadness begin to form in the pit of stomach, travelling up to his heart. He swallows hard as a vain attempt to push it aside, but it's of no use. Olivia eyes grow to the size of "black holes," taking Fitz into the depths of her desolation.

It is painstakingly clear why Olivia has kept a part of her walled-up - protected from everyone. She feels empty, and alone since the faithful night that took two things away from Olivia she holds dear. Fitz understands all too well this feeling and has only begun to heal himself. He will never be over his loss, it lingers in him always.

No one unless you are family speaks to him of it. He will NOT allow it. It hurts too much bringing the pain he keep hidden front and center. He carries it around with him, as a reminder that life is fickle and if you are not careful everyone you hold dear can be taken from you. He's been incomplete since that night – without hope.

His eyes taken in Olivia FULLY. He _only sees her_ and begins to realize why he had the urge to Hope, Vermont.

It wasn't JUST for Miss Rose, or himself.

It was for Olivia.

Everything NOW makes sense. This moment strikes him hard, as his eyes bore into Olivia's. His gaze becomes heavy as his heart seeks out the missing piece it's longed for so long. She senses it and looks away not willing to allow the connection between them to flourish.

Miss Rose senses Olivia wanting to leave the room, but she forbids it. "You cannot hide this from him any longer Child. You prayed Fitz would NEVER learn your _Sweet Tea_ Secret. He knows the truth – YOUR TRUTH."

"Olivia," he utters just catching her sorrowful brown orbs. His pupils enlarge slowly as his mind replays ALL his encounters with Olivia the day before. Each time they talked, how she appeared alone, with Peter, and why. It all makes sense. Each "moment of impact," flashes in his mind like a camera's clicking sound triggering each image to appear sharp, and flawless.

The question he asked his mother, and Olivia herself, "Why don't you dance anymore," bursts into mind like a wild fire. It ALL makes sense. It is NOT that Olivia doesn't WANT to dance.

SHE CAN'T!

The loss she experienced due to her accident not only had to do with her partner, but it was a loss Olivia had never gotten over herself – physically.

"O-Liv..." he utters stopping as the words get caught in this throat. "Why didn't you...,"

"Don't," she whimpers feeling the space between them decreasing as Fitz raises himself from the chair eager but reluctant to go to her.

He stops as his eyes lift to meet Miss Rose's. He aches to ask WHY did not tell him, but in his heart he understands. It was not HER _Sweet Tea Secret_ to spill. In a silent conversation between them both, he recalls her words Miss Rose spoke just before his arrival. _"I am NEVER alone Blue Eyes."_

It is perfectly clear WHY Olivia is here. Noni places her hands on Olivia's shoulders as she holds Fitz's gaze. "She needs YOU Fitzgerald." Olivia shoulders tremor under her hands with the use of Fitz's full name. "Be the MAN I help raise and voted for..." she coos.

"Noni we should go," Olivia stammers looking away from Fitz, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. It breaks her seeing the unleashed tears beginning to form in his sparkling blues as the realization washes over him why she no longer CAN dance. He may not know all the details. But THIS – the reason why she LOST all HOPE ever to dance again, is what she prayed he would not learn till much later.

Noni told her "Sweet Tea Secrets" always come out, but she wanted to avoid this moment for as long as humanly possible. The last three years any new person she's met, once becoming aware of her secret, would eventually come to view her the same manner as everyone else - with pity.

" _We are sorry Olivia."_

" _Is there anything we can do?"_

" _We heard of your accident but we didn't know THIS happened to you."_

" _You lost so much. It's such a shame. Is there anything we can do?"_

" _You were a beautiful dancer. You and your partner Max were pure magic on the floor together."_

" _It's such a shame, you were going to be lead ballerina. Is there no hope of ever getting back to dancing again..."_

She heard these statements, comments, "empathy" words for her current situation for the last three years. She's tired of it. Olivia is plane exhausted of pretending everything is okay when it is everything but. To remedy herself, she made certain to anyone she met, saw her when she was ready – on her own terms.

Noni told her it could only work for so long. Anyone in town who knew of her accident, vowed never to reveal the nature of her injuries to any outsiders. The town not only loved Olivia, but protected her and Miss Rose. Of course they were the gossipers but Miss Rose and their family would give them a stern warning, and most of the time it worked.

However stealing glances with Fitz, as he is now fully aware of the situation, for the first time she's open. She's exposed in front of the MAN Olivia has heard of ALL her life, and feared to disappoint, is terrifying. Noni has sung Fitz's praises, noting his good heart, open mind, thoughtfulness, and compassion for ages. "Once you meet him, you'll see Child. He is the real deal."

Noni swore Fitz and her where Two Peas in Pod, or as she put it, _"You're the Sugar to his Sweet Tea._ Once you meet you'll see. He will LOVE you no matter what he's sees."

Olivia now shivers at Miss Rose's words only spoken just before Fitz's arrival. She had wanted to meet Fitz for as long as she could remember, since her first view of him from their parent's cars decades ago. She would pester Miss Rose when his family's next visit was, and if she could be there.

Olivia ached for Fitz to see her dance more than anything. She NEVER knew him, but _Blue Eyes_ watching her dance would have meant more than the world to her.

"When Blue Eyes sees you dance Sunshine, his life will never be the same," Miss Rose spoke these words as her love for ballet increased and her dancing took her to new heights. "He's loves the theatre and would be a goner once he saw you dance."

Olivia blushed at these words, but their schedules were never in sync. Call it fate, coincidence, or bad luck, she FINALLY meets Blue Eyes and she is NOT the woman she is supposed to be. She is only a shell of the woman – dancer who captivated audiences with her moves on the dance floor.

Who can she hypnotize now in her current state – NO ONE.

That person is gone.

Distant.

Dead.

"Olivia," Fitz whimpers, tip-toeing in her direction once again. His steps are slow, tiny, giving her TIME and SPACE to accept that he is not going run in the other direction. Two different coast lines, time, and their "former" paths in life kept them apart. Fitz feels this pressure inside his heart bubbling to a point if he does not go to her, he'll collapse.

Fitz has NOT felt this kind of feeling EVER in his life, and it scares him. Something extremely powerful is drawing Fitz to Olivia unlike anything he's ever felt in his life. The day before he sensed something was pulling him to her – but NOW it's has taken over his entire body. He kept it hidden, buried deep.

But Miss Rose knows by the look in his eyes, and his eyes reactions to her youngest Grandchild. She mouths to him, "Go to her you idiot. Don't fight it – FEEL IT."

His mouths drops open at her strong words. He exhales deeply before he takes another step in Olivia's direction. He pauses between each foot placement on the floor. She closes her eyes tightly sensing the distance shrinking between them.

"Noni make him go away. I can't do this," her voice shakes as the words pour out.

Olivia aches to run away but she can't. Her heightened senses, hear his shoes squeak growing louder as he steps towards her. Each foot placement on the hard wood floor, rekindles memories of her ballet slippers. The sound is "almost" the same. She shivers as her eyes squeeze tighter. She backs away from him in any manner she can.

Noni has literally put _the brakes_ on her retreat. Olivia has run from uncomfortable situations ever since her accident. Out of all the times she wishes could tip-toe herself out of a situation – THIS with Fitz is now at the top of her list. She wants to be anywhere but here.

Most women would give anything to get THIS MAN – Fitzgerald Grant the new President of the United States to glance their way. However Olivia cannot handle it. It's ALL too much – occurring to soon. But feeling Miss Rose's commanding presence behind her, it is NOT going to happen.

/

 **We Need The Room**

"Noni we are going to be late for Mass," Olivia speaks meekly.

"Miss Rose, would you please inform Father Dolan, Olivia nor myself will be attending Mass this morning," Olivia eyes open gathering Fitz's warm blue orbs. He is peering into her eyes but they are on her Grandmothers mostly. "I think it's for the best that Olivia and I stay behind."

Miss Rose glares at Fitz. He NEVER misses Mass when he is with her in Hope, Vermont. "Fitzgerald you know I can't allow it. Attending Mass is something you have always done when you have come here. The agents made the arrangements yes?"

"Yes Miss Rose they have, but," he drops his voice to a tone Miss Rose as never heard before, "I am not going. Olivia stated earlier she was not feeling well. I WILL stay with her so we can talk, and rest."

"Fitzgerald," Miss Rose drops her voice to challenge him further.

"Miss Rose I know not to disrespect you, but...," he exhales then steps to the side to hold Miss Rose's hand. "THIS is where I am needed right now – with Olivia. So please we need the room."

The authority in his voice, and his firm hand grip on Miss Rose proves that he is DEAD serious. Not only that, but that he IS the man she helped raise. She releases Olivia, then steps to where Fitz is standing. "You best take care of MY baby Fitzgerald. If not need I remind you of what will happen to you if you fail."

The resonance of her voice, and its vibrations through Fitz's body trigger him to jump. "Yes Ma'am you have my word. Considered THIS handled." His eyes travel to Olivia. She shudders as they move over her body.

"Good boy," Miss Rose quips kissing his cheek. She turns to Olivia. "Talk to Fitz Livy. Please. Don't shut him out." Olivia looks away. Miss Rose goes to her and cradles her face. "Listen to your heart. Remember what it's like to FEEL and not think." Her eyes then meet Fitz's. "That goes the same for you."

Fitz gulps hard but nods. He hates the fact Miss Rose knows him so well. He's run from his own demons for too long. A soft smile appears on his face as he utters, "I got it."

"It's not that simple..." Olivia deadpans.

"Don't tell your Grand-Ma NO Child," Rose counters with a soft but secure tone. Olivia eyes finally meet Miss Rose's. "You give him _hope._ Whether _Blue Eyes_ wants it or not." Her eyes meet Fitz's. She is right. He smiles softly. "Now allow him to help you. Do you understand?" Olivia nods. "Say it."

"Yes Noni," she relents.

"That's my girl," she leans over to kiss her cheek tenderly. Her eyes meet Fitz's. "Watch yourself Mr. President. Remember who is really in charge here," she winks.

"You Miss Rose," he kisses her cheek.

"Shameless," she fans herself. Then without another word Miss Rose leaves the room and heads out the door for Mass.

 **/**

 **The Last Piece of Dessert...**

Once Olivia and Fitz are alone, he turns his attention back to her. Her eyes travel to his and then look away quickly, unable to hold the eye contact. She does not want NOR need his pity, regret, or anything for that matter. He signs realizing this conversation they are both going to have is one that is long overdue.

He steps forward. Her breath hitches. "Stop," she utters moving backwards placing a separation between them to help her think.

"No." His voice is firm, but gentle. "I promise Miss Rose that..."

"I do not need a baby sitter Mr. President," she sneers. "Go back and read your newspaper. I am MORE than capable of taking care of myself." She speaks these words but refuses to look anywhere but at him.

"O-Liv..," he speaks her name closing the space between them.

"Stay away," she whimpers glancing around the room looking for an escape route.

"We agreed...," but stops talking. He walks past her into the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator. He locates the item he's searching for quickly, then heads off to the Living Room where Olivia is waiting. To his surprise she is still there.

She refuses to look at him, until he's down in front of her. "I don't want anything from..." but his halted in her words seeing the LAST slice of pumpkin bread in his hand. She begins to tear up knowing why he brought this to her. "You eat it. I am not hungry."

"I made you a promise," he utters. She moves her head to the side to avoid his penetrating gaze. He places the last piece of pumpkin bread next to her on the end table. He reaches forward and lightly folds his hands around hers. "To always give you the last piece no matter what. A promise is a promise."

She jolts her hands away from him but he does not release them. "Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that," he answers softly.

"Yes you can. Just stand up and walk away before we both do something we'll regret. Don't you have a country to rule," she grumbles.

Fitz chuckles. "Not yet," he smirks. "After January 20th it will be a different story."

"Then go find yourself some wood to chop," she snips. "My grandmother left that chore for you to complete once you got here."

"Only if you come with me and watch," he quips. Her eyes quickly catch his. The warmth within his sparkling blue globes, begin to bring her defenses down. She turns her head not allowing him to break her. "I just want to talk to you about...,"

Her head whips towards his and their eyes lock. "Don't. I learned you were coming and I begged Noni to not allow it. I knew this was a terrible idea for us to meet finally. I planned out every possible encounter we would have. This..." moving her hands between them, "was NOT supposed to happen."

The desperation in her voice to keep this hidden breaks his heart. "What was not supposed to happen," he inquires to keep her talking, knowing she needs to get it out of her system.

"Don't be coy with me Mister," she snaps. He shivers as the tone she uses shoots down his own body. She is so pissed off at the situation and him, her eyes are filled with a fire he has not seen in a woman before. She calls his bluff and he cannot help but smirk.

"Olivia," he stammers as his heart beats faster.

"You heard me. You were NOT supposed to see the REAL," gesturing to her predicament "until I was ready. Like after Christmas so nothing got ruined."

He shifts his body to be closer to her. Their knees touch inadvertently. They swallow quickly not sure whether to pull away or stay as they are – touching. He pushes it aside – hoping she'll understand that he intends to stay by her side. "You didn't ruin anything. That is not possible."

"Ha you're a funny man Governor," she snips moving away from him. She cannot think with them touching. It clouds her judgement and her will. THIS whatever is happening between them CANNOT happen. It is not right and won't work. "You should go to Mass. I'll be fine."

"No," he snaps. "Stop pushing me away," he counters. He understands it, but how he sees her now makes no consequence. She could have a both legs removed – it would not matter. How Olivia views herself since the accident it appears is how she feels all strangers will see her. But Fitz is NOT a stranger, even though she only met him the day before.

He shakes his hands, exhales, stands up, moving the coffee table out of the way. Fitz brings her to the couch. He then sits in front of her there. She protests but once he _places the brakes_ on, she's toast. Her hands move down in order to place space between them. Fitz senses her motives, and places his hands on the spot she is eager to reach.

Olivia's hand whip up to her lap. He will not permit her to go anywhere. She crosses her arms and huffs loudly. His eyes are aching to connect with hers, but she cannot look at him. "Stop looking at me like that Governor?"

He nods his head. "How can I NOT look at you...all of you?" His hands move to cover her own in her lap. She begins to pull them free as they touch but Fitz holds them tighter. She relents finally after a bit. "You are still incredible." She scoffs at his words.

"Eh," she voices under her breath. Once she was incredible but not any longer. That part of her is gone. No matter what she tries to bring it back, nothing works.

"You are _Sunshine,"_ earning a small smile. " _Now_ why wasn't I supposed to see you like this?"

"Because..."

"Well...," he prods.

"Cuz I planned it out. You just weren't all right. I don't need you looking at me like..." her words catch in her throat. She cannot utter them without unleashing her tears. He doesn't speak but runs his fingers in the palms of her hands offering her the comfort to continue. His fingers stop moving feeling her tension.

"I am still the same man that was here yesterday Olivia. I am still your Grandmother's Blue Eyes," he reaches forward to cup her face. His large soft hand touches her cheek. The tears she's been holding back start to come out her eyes. He catches them in his hand.

"You didn't have to hide THIS from me. I don't care that you are in THIS chair. And that you can no longer..." his words are halted when she finally looks at him. It is when their eyes connect that his heart shatters.

"You can say it."

"Olivia...," he whimpers.

"That I don't dance anymore because I am unable to because I can't feel legs," the words come out of her mouth quickly before she can stop them. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down." And now she's crying unable to stop the water from pouring out of her eyes. She has said the words before but NOT to some like Fitz.

Fitz has meant SO much to her family, her Grandmother, Grandfather for so long. Even to her, when they didn't "know" each other. She had been living in denial since the night of her accident. She only spoke the words she couldn't walk or paralyzed a few times. She didn't even utter them to Peter.

Saying them to Fitz – made them REAL.

"Livy," he coos. The use of her nickname shatters any self-control she has left and soon she shaking at the impact of him learning her darkest secret takes hold. He cannot stand it any longer and lifts her out of her wheelchair into his warm arms. Her body shakes violently as her cries take a whole of her body.

Her eyes close the moment Fitz's lifts her body unable to hold eye contact. His head is against hers, resting on her soft hair. She up in the air shortly before she's sitting in his lap. But as her eyes peek out, she sees the empty couch before them. "Where am I," she squeaks as her teary eyes look down, she sees the wheelchairs sides next to them.

"There's no place I rather be," he coos into the top of her head. He draws her body closer, allowing her body to mold against his chest. Her body fits against him as if she was MADE for him and no other. It as if two finally pieces of a puzzle yearning for completion finally have been found after a long exhausting search.

"You're a funny man," she chastises.

He smirks into the top of her head. "I'm here with you and it's is where I am going to stay until you no longer need me."

Fitz is going to become the Most Powerful Man in the World and have many lives in his hands. But right now in this very moment, the ONLY life he dares to want just maybe one with her by his side. It's unrealistic or is it. Her body against his sends a soothing and fluttering sensation through his veins he has never felt.

Fitz is needed by many. It is a part of his job being the outgoing Governor of California, and the Nation's next President. He has never minded it, until now. The ONLY person he prefers to be needed is by Olivia. To him wheelchair or not, walking or not, she is still his Sunshine. And all he wants to be his HER Blue Eyes.

"You can't want this – me...," she murmurs. "I'm nothing now. You need someone better." She has no idea where these words are coming from but she feels she must say them. Olivia is aware of his accident and his own loss. Why would a man like Fitz want her? Her mind is pushes the words out of her mouth.

Being in Fitz's arms is causing her to feel things for another she thought she NEVER feel again. She tenses aching to move away but Fitz's grip tightens in the fear that she will fall. "I don't want anyone else Livy," he uses her nickname again. Her heart melts further as more pieces of the wall she's placed around herself begins to crumble.

Fitz didn't think he could ever want another woman in his life, but the way Olivia feels in his arms, it's something he is unprepared for. He wants to live for her – dare to say WITH her. He been alone for just as long as Olivia, pushing all hope, love, and miracles out of his life in the fear of getting lost in another again.

To lose yourself in another can destroy you, especially when they leave you too soon, before their time. Three years ago it happened to Fitz. He had everything he ever could want, but it was taken and destroyed any hope of him being happy. Slowly as he holds Olivia, he comes to understand that accident brought him to where he is now, with her.

"Things happen for a reason Blue Eyes," Miss Rose told him after he lost it all. "The man upstairs has a plan for you. Whatever it is I don't know but in time we will all realize what it is."

"What plan," Fitz scoffed to Miss Rose.

"That love again will wheel its way into your heart. When it happens Blue Eyes don't fight it. FEEL IT. Allow it to heal and make you a better, stronger, man you are supposed to become," Miss Rose explained to him softly. "You get it Child."

Miss Rose words begin to make sense now. His own tears begin to come down his cheeks falling onto Olivia's face understanding what Miss Rose meant.

Soon she begins to murmur into his neck. "I am no good to anyone. Not anymore. I can't do anything but just sit in this chair." Her arms are around his shoulders, squeezing him tighter. Her words pour out of her like a wave crashing against the rocks. "I'm not the woman I once was. I am Nothing."

 **/**

 **I Only See You...**

Fitz lifts her face in order for them to be eye level. "Look at me."

"I can't," she sniffles.

"Oh yes you can. You're choosing NOT to," he gently challenges.

"If I open them I'll know what I'll see." He touches noses with hers to urge her to continue. She signs as he moves away, but his face still close – too close. "If I REALLY look in your eyes, I'll see pity and the person I know I can never be for anyone. All people see when they look at me is MY chair. They don't see me, not anymore. No one ever does except my family, a select few friends and Peter."

"Try me," he challenges in a gentle whisper just millimeters away from her cheek. He yearns to kiss her but does not allow himself that privilege. Before his lips touch her anywhere, he has to be certain it is what is best for himself and Olivia. He cannot get enough of holding her hands, touching her anyway that she will grant.

Holding Olivia in her wheelchair is stirring emotions, thoughts, and an awareness Fitz has not experienced in a very long time. If fact it has never been THIS strong. He closes his eyes to halt himself from placing his lips on her cheek, and tugging their bodies closer to together. Fitz grasps that Olivia needs him. His own heart aches to give her whatever she requires.

And right now in THIS VERY moment she MUST look him in the eyes to see he SEES her.

Only her.

Not the wheelchair she is bound too.

"If I do will you make me say your name," she hides the teasing nature of her words but Fitz throat creates a gurgling sound, producing a tiny smirk on her mouth.

"No," he exhales. "ONLY if you want to. The choice is yours." A hand is moved then he lifts her chin so if her eyes do open, she has no place to look but his. "Come on _give to me Sunshine. Ah eh. Ah eh..._ " he chastises in a nasal voice.

He gets the desired reaction because Olivia begins to laugh in his arms. He could listen to her laugh forever. It warms him from within generating a storm with him only she can control. "I shouldn't. It's not..." Olivia stammers. She wants to look but what if she more than likes what she sees.

He now cups her face with both his hands. "How about for _one minute_ we do not think or talk. For one minute we just sit here and pretend that I am not the next President and you are not hurt. For one minute it's JUST US. You and me. _Blue Eyes and Sunshine. Olivia and Fitz."_

"It's not a good idea...," she disputes in a low voice but her will power is wavering.

His nose presses to her cheek. He runs it against her cheek. Her heart rate quickens. Her body is responds to his light touch. "Please sit here with me," he pleads in most loving voice Olivia has ever heard from any man before. "One Minute is ALL I ask of you..." he voice trails off broken.

"One minute," she acquiesces. She swears as the words leave her mouth, Fitz's body is more relaxed than prior.

Sluggishly she opens her eyes. They focus instantly on Fitz's sparking blue eyes, and for a moment THEIR worlds stop, collide and turn upside down. Olivia's labored breathing calms and soon the rising and falling of her chest is in a precise faultless coordination with his. She swallows quickly rests her hand on his chest.

Her mouth drops open. _We're breathing in sync._ She speaks to herself.

As if Fitz heard her every word, a small but tender smile forms on his lips. His thumbs stroke across her skin lightly. His eyes bury deeper into her own unable to break the contact. He's lost in her. In this "moment of impact" he gives her what she needs, HIM.

"F- -," she stops herself before she can say his name.

"I only see you Livy. It's ALL I will EVER see," he murmurs as his heart begins to beat in sync with hers. "This chair WE are sitting in does not define who you are. The only person that can do that is you. You are something special Olivia. MY something special. I promise no matter where I am whether it be in the Oval Office or here in Vermont, I'll be by your side. Okay?"

She believes him. "Okay," she mutters with a meek voice. "You see me?"

"You only see me?"

"I only see you."

/

 **TBC...**

 **Yes I promise there will be more and no major cliffhanger. (Yes I know shocker.) ;-)**

 **I FINALLY dropped the major #BreadCrumb. Olivia cannot dance because she is paralyzed. A few of you guess it and you were right. It obviously does not bother Fitz, and maybe now he can help her heal. There are other hints I elude to in this chapter concerning her accident and Fitz's, but no they are not connected.**

 **Also Max, her partner is the same character from #TimeOfMyLife.**

 **Fitz made some great strides in this chapter not to reject his feelings for Olivia, and maybe now they can heal together. She is his HOPE and Fitz is her MIRACLE. You'll see why.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great July 4** **th** **weekend and I'll be looking for your #MiracleMuffins on the flip side.**

 **Thank you for reading, always...**

 **Me's**


	9. Love Is A Swing

**Happy Sunday Gladiators. Here is your next chapter for this tale. I hope you enjoy it and unless something changes this story will probably be the Olitz Christmas Fic for this year. I DO NOT plan on writing a new one but I could change my mind. I hope you all understand.**

 **So please leave me your #MiracleMuffins at the end. I am eager to hear your predictions at what will happen next.**

 **Enjoy and thank you for reading…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 9: Love is a Swing…**

" _ **It flies up and makes you breathless, then from the very peak of delight you fall down into the void. The higher you swing, the harder to stop." – Author Unknown**_

 **Missing Pieces...December 21, 2012 (1 Day Later)**

One day has passed since Fitz learned of Olivia's "sweet tea secret." After their emotional and draining conversation Sunday morning while Miss Rose was attending Mass, he and Olivia had made "somewhat" of a truce. She promised Fitz she would no longer hide herself from his loving eyes. She course hated the fact he KNEW she could not walk but there was nothing she could do to change that fact now.

When Fitz had to speak to Stephen Finch, his Chief of Staff after lunch the next day after Miss Rose "gently" inquired about their talk. She pointed out that her Blue Eyes and Sunshine seemed more comfortable around each other.

"He knows now Noni. There is no point to me hiding the fact I can't," she stops just before she speaks the words.

Miss Rose sits next to her at the kitchen table. "Walk child," Miss Rose covers her hands over Olivia's. Olivia whimpers. It breaks Miss Rose's heart to see her Grandchild this way. She was destined for greatness. But even though that journey – the path of becoming Prima Ballerina was taken, Miss Rose believed there was something greater out there for her to become. After seeing the change in her and Fitz's behavior towards each other, she hopes the miracle she has prayed for arrived.

"Noni," Olivia whimpers removing her hands.

"And let me guess MY Blue Eyes ONLY sees you right," Olivia meets her Grandmother's soft brown eyes. Miss Rose smiles and soon one appears on Olivia's face. "I told you he would understand. This blasted wheelchair of yours means diddly-squat to him. I didn't raise no dip-shit child," she quips. Olivia cackles at her grandmother's word choice.

"Noni you cursed," Olivia jests.

"Of course I did. You both are driving an old woman nuts. Plus it's my house I can swear if I want to," Noni stands and kisses her forehead. "Just do this old lady a favor now all right?" Olivia exhales deeply but listens. "Don't close the door on ALL the possibilities that can happen now that you told Fitz the truth." She begins to protest but Miss Rose quiets her. "I am not telling you to marry him or anything," Olivia mouth drops open.

"Noni we are barely even friends… never mind anything else," she responds tautly. The mere idea of Fitz even thinking of marrying her sends a sensation through her body she is unprepared for. "He can even possibly think of me that way. It's preposterous." A devilish smirk appears on her grandmother's face. Olivia gulps really not liking where THIS talk is headed. "Noni…no….," she pleads.

"At least give that gorgeous man a chance. Men like Fitzgerald Grant DO NOT fall out of the sky." She fans herself as the words leave her mouth.

Olivia snickers but soon grumbles not ready for this conversation. "I am not ready Noni. After Max," she pauses in her words not ready to speak of her partner, even to her Grandmother.

Miss Rose holds her face. "Max would want you to be happy Livy. I know how much you loved him and he you. He wouldn't want you to close off your heart forever. And whether you believe it or not, your heart is already leading you exactly where you need to be and with who," she sighs as they see Fitz coming down the stairs. He stops at the bottom of the steps feeling both pairs of eyes on him.

He exhales watching Olivia not shy away from him. She's still in her wheelchair, and not hiding it from him. Olivia blushes then bits her lips as Fitz smiles at her. "Noni, stop," she chastises.

Fitz steps into the room. "Everything all right with MY TWO favorite girls," he stresses.

"Oh yes Blue Eyes," she coos. "I was just explaining to Livy that men like you just don't fall of the sky."

"Nope we grow on Sugar Plantations and wait for the right woman to come along," he quips then winks directly at Olivia.

"Oh Lord," Olivia blushes but then decides to play his little game. "And IF she does Mr. President then what?"

Fitz then strolls over to her and kneels before her. He takes her hands into his. "Then I wait till she gives me ALL of her sugar."

"And if she does then what happens..."

"Anything WE want," he brings her hand to his lips but does not kiss it. Instead of kissing her hand, he presses his cheek against it. She feels her face become extremely hot as the tension between her and Fitz grows. The hint of arousal and tenderness in Fitz's eyes mirrors her own. She quickly removes her hand from his so can focus on something else not how good it feels to be touching him.

"Shameless," she grumbles quickly wheeling out of the room needing some space and giving privacy to him and Noni. She places herself in front of her favorite window in the Living Room. She cracks it slightly needing the cold winter air.

"Oh Blue Eyes you SO are your father's son." She kisses Fitz's cheek. Now it's his turn to blush. She motions for him to lean down in order to whisper in his ear. "Don't give up on her all right." Fitz gaze falls on Olivia watching her grab a book to read, then back to Miss Rose. "She'll need YOU," she places her hand over his heart, "now more than ever."

"Miss Rose I…," he speaks meekly.

"Trust me child," she coos in an even softer tone. "And you don't fight THIS either." Fitz squints unsure of her meaning until her hand clasps his heart. Miss Rose KNOWS him. She can see IT happening in his eyes every instance he is around Olivia whether she is looking into his eyes or not. They have only known each other a little while, but when it's right, it happens in the blink of an eye. "Be the man I help raise not only for this country Fitz but FOR HER."

"Miss Rose," he mumbles not eager for THIS talk either. "I am not ready…

"Oh honey you are so full of shit," Miss Rose curses again. Fitz mouth drops open. He reaches for the curse jar. "My house, my rules," in which he giggles. "You ain't fooling me darling," she chastises as he leans against the wall, still watching Olivia. "If you aren't ready you would not want to be around her. Flirting with her, and I am certain, she is weaving her way into your thoughts. Stop thinking Handsome," she cups his face, "And feel."

Fitz sighs. "But…,"

"Don't BUT me Fitzgerald," she warns. He shifts his body against the wall. "You know what to do, so do it," she kisses his cheek then heads off into the other room. Fitz continues to watch them both for a few more moments. For the remainder of that day he kept a close eye on Olivia and Miss Rose. He helped Miss Rose with chores around the house, when Olivia needed to rest.

Throughout the day, Olivia reluctantly excepted help from Fitz. He would help her maneuver around the house in her chair. If not, she would feel his gaze on her anytime she moved on her own. If she meet his eyes, he'd wink, making her blush. She swore many times she could catch him REALLY absorbing every part of her, when she was doing the smallest things.

She'd be either wheeling from one room to another, watching TV, how she held her tea-cup or for no reason at all, reading her book, or just gazing at her as if she was the missing piece of puzzle he had been searching for but never able to find – until now. A lot of times Fitz did not realize he was outright gawking until she called him out.

"Stop it," she chastised finally after him doing NOTHING but watch her since their talk with Noni. She was doing a puzzle on her puzzle board which was sitting on the coffee table. Some nights after dinner Noni and Olivia would build one together but since it was only four days before Christmas Miss Rose was busy making preparations for the family dinner. Her family knew Fitz was there and his parents were coming, so she had a huge meal to plan.

Miss Rose also kept finding excuses leaving Fitz and Olivia ALONE to "get to know each other," which was starting to drive them both crazy. Fitz was now standing off by the fire place noticing her struggling to find a piece. She kept crinkling her nose because she has been searching since before he got here for this piece and she cannot find it.

"Stop what," Fitz snickered knowing for some strange reason he could not look away. He felt CLOSER to her since that morning, drawn to her even more. They did not ignore each other, but Miss Rose kept them both busy focusing on other things. Miss Rose may have found him things to do but all he wanted to do was find a way to explain it how she's changing his outlook on life without her wanting to "wheel" in the other direction.

"Watching me," she huffed. "You've been doing a lot since OUR talk. You're making me nervous…," she protests. Fitz sighs deeply. From where he's standing from across the room, she is takes his breath away. The lights from the Christmas tree are dancing off her hair just right, and if she smiles, into her brown eyes.

"Why," he teases now sitting next to her on the couch. But what she doesn't know is how NERVOUS she in return makes Fitz.

"Because it's embarrassing," she blushes. He chuckles. "I can't concentrate. And I'm not going to miraculously stand up and start walking you know."

Then it hits him. Is that really what she thinks he is waiting for? To be honest he is not sure either, but he's willing to see how THIS plays out if he can get her to relax and FEEL instead of overthinking what is happening between them. He exhales. "Do we need to have this discussion again Olivia? I told you what I see, what I will ONLY and ALWAYS see."

She refrains from looking him in the eye but stops when his thumb graces her cheek, bringing her back TO him. "Yah me in that chair."

"Olivia," he growls. "You know that is NOT true. That wheelchair does not matter to me. It never will. You are enough with or without it." She begins to close herself off from him. He can see IT in her eyes. "What can I do to make you believe it and IN ME?" She shrugs her shoulders. "No I need you to talk to me," he pleads hearing Miss Rose on the phone in the other room.

"I don't know what I need all right," she answers. It's the truth but only partially. He stands then sits before her on the coffee table. He takes her hands in his own and squeezes. His large hands totally encompass hers. His touch is light, gentle and feather like as if her hands could fall apart against his skin. She closes her eyes but opens then sensing him move closer. "Don't."

"Don't push me away," he pleads.

"I can't walk remember it's kind of hard," she sarcastically replies.

He exhales deeply. "Olivia," he mutters growing frustrated. He would do anything to make her happy – to see he smile. "I am NOT going away." His words cause her to pull her hands out of his then shift back on the couch. At this moment it hits him. If she allows him into her heart, and he leaves, she'll be crushed or will she. "You think that once I leave here to become President I'll forget about you, won't I." She looks away from him. "Liv?"

The use of "Liv" turns eyes back to his. He has NOT called her this until now. Only one other person called her LIV. Olivia feels the tears in her eyes beginning to form but she stops them. They are wiped away before they are allowed to fall. He leans back next to her draping his arm behind her. His hand travels down to rub her back but she flinches the moment his hand touches her. He does not remove it keeping it resting gently on her shirt.

"I have forgotten about you wanting to see and touch the Constitution," he bends forward to catch her eyes. She moves her head slowly to glance at him. "I am working on it. I want you to believe I am and did not forget. And," his voices catches in his throat and he stops.

"And," she bumps into him.

"In me," he pleads turning his head away from hers. Before he can truly look away she raise her hand and grasps his face prevening him from looking away.

"I do," she utters, nods then locks eyes. Fitz's fingers spread across her hand. He feels this surge within his body to draw her closer. His pupils grow large as he gets lost in her eyes. She senses it too.

"Can we just work on the puzzle," she whimpers. "I need you…" her eyes meet his and Fitz heart breaks. Olivia is aware of the implication of her word choice but it's true. In some way she DOES need Fitz even if it is JUST for a puzzle. "I mean your help." Fitz scoots forward, leaning down to look into her eyes. There is so much pain hidden behind them. All he aches to do is take it all away.

"I'll always BE around to help you Sunshine," he nudges her shoulder gently. "Will I get extra sugar in the morning if I do," he chastises hoping to lighten the mood.

The corners of her mouth turn up. "Depends," she smirks as she finds herself flirting with him.

"On?"

"How much HOPE there is for you helping me find this missing piece I can't seem to locate," she quips. He smirks then turns to look at her puzzle board. She points to the spot on the puzzle and Fitz looks out onto the board to find it. Olivia crosses her arms "thinking" he can't find it but then her mouth drops open as he picks a piece up then places it where it needs to go. Dumfounded she asks, "How did you…,"

Now his hands is caressing her back as he leans into her. "Superpowers," he answers.

"Yah right," she nudges him back. "You are so full of…," but she stops herself before she curses.

"How much hope is there now," he drops his voice leaning his head closer to hers. His nose catches a scent of her sweet shampoo. He inhales deeply loving how her hair smells. Olivia catches him and raises her eyes. He bits his bottom lip then blushes.

"You'll just have to wait till morning and find out now won't you Fi-," she pauses as she almost calls him by his name. Fitz stifles back a laugh but stops as she leans her head on his shoulder. Then he swears he hears the final two letters "tz," as her head touches him. It catches Fitz off guard and slowly he draws her closer. He exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding as her eyes connect with his.

Her hand reaches across her lap over to his. She turns he hand right side up waiting for him. The smile that appears on his face causes his eyes to shimmer under the Christmas Tree lights. His hand slowly meanders over to hers and they connect. She nuzzles her head into him as they ONLY hold the others hand. She is granting him not only permission to hold her but to prove in some way that she believes even slightly, that he'll be there for her.

It's a tiny step, but it's enough to warm his entire body. He hasn't felt needed by anyone in so long, and she's stirring emotions in him he thought he never feel again. "Livy" he murmurs in his mind as a wave of contentment begins to take hold of his mind and body. She raises her head as if she heard his thoughts.

She bits her lip in embarrassment. "Show off," she quips glancing at him then the piece. Now he laughs throwing his head back. Olivia removes her hand just pokes him in the stomach only making Fitz laugh harder.

She sits up. "I hate you," she pokes him in the side.

He cups the opposite cheek holding her face gently. "Liar." She snickers. "But if I helps I hate you too."

"Then no sugar," she quips.

"I'll work for it Sunshine," his drawls in a southern voice. Now it's her turn to laugh.

"You are a pain in the…," but as Fitz raises his eyes daring her to curse she giggles. To his surprise she leans up to reach his ear and whispers "Ass," into it. Fitz involuntary jumps besides beside her then shivers. Olivia blushes not expecting this TYPE of reaction to whispering in his ear. His ears to beet red. "Now who's embarrassed Mister…," she snorts

Fitz does not say a word but points the puzzle hoping they can get back on their task. They continue to work on the puzzle paying no mind to Miss Rose spying on them from the other room.

"Is it working," the person on the phone questions.

"There's definitely hope." Miss Rose answers noting and hoping that just maybe her Sunshine and Blue Eyes will finally lead with their hearts permitting themselves to FEEL instead of think.

 **/**

 **Come Swing With Me… (12-22-16)**

The next morning, Olivia is in her room just waking up. She normally wakes up around 6:00 am but this morning she slept in later. Her and Fitz had worked on her puzzle much later then either one of them had planned. By the time they had even looked at a clock it was nearly 11:00pm. Miss Rose had kept the company assisting them once she ended her phone call until nearly 9 which was late for her.

Her head turns to take a look at the time. "Oh heck," she sighs but then remembers her reason for sleeping so late. Fitz. Since coming to Hope, Vermont and meeting him he's the last thing she think of and the very first when she wakes up. It frustrates her to no end because NO MAN before had ever been able to do this to her in the past. She has known Peter it seems forever and he's in her mind but no to this degree.

Not even Max, which causes her heart to break. She misses him every day, not permitting herself to move on or to even other trying. But it turns out her grandmother intuition of second chances always come along when you least except them is true. Losing Max in the manner she did, transformed her life forever and not for the better. She had met Max her first year at Juilliard in of all places an American History class.

She did well in the class, better than Max, but she hated it. Max was struggling with the subject and Olivia volunteered to tutor him so his dance scholarship would not get taken away. He had to keep a 2.75 grade point average in all his classes and with History it was not happening. He was barely pulling a 2.0 after their first few tests. Their professor asked her to tutor him in order to save his scholarship. Since they were dancing partners all ready, it was no big deal.

By the time American History 101 ended he squeaked by with a 2.80. Max made it a point to always keep his grades up after that scare and with Olivia's help he succeeded.

Soon they became the top ballet dancers by the beginning of their junior year. Their dance instructor had them do a mock audition during their spring semester for Boston Ballet Inc. A nice train ride to New York City where Julliard is located. The couple hour train ride did nothing to calm their nerves but with their dance instructor's help and guidance they did extremely well. They had to do two dances.

One in the traditional ballet format and the other contemporary. For their traditional dance they chose the instrumental music from _How To Train Your Dragon_ where Hiccup takes Astrid her very first ride. Olivia wore a costume much like Hiccups in the movie and Max became Toothless, even with the wings. They truly became their characters on the dance floor learning to trust, need and love one another. This was when they realized they loved each other.

Then for their contemporary piece, Max chose _All or Nothing by Athena Cage_ the piece used in Save the Last Dance for Sara's audition. The ballet staff from the Boston Company was so impressed with their dancing, Olivia and Max were allowed to dance with them during the summer breaks, and at times for some shows in the winter. By the time they had graduated Julliard Olivia and Max were given full time jobs working at the Boston Ballet Company.

Miss Rose, her father Louis and mother Alice Pope were extremely proud of their daughter. Normally the Boston Ballet did not hire someone fresh out of school. They made the exception for Max and Olivia because their chemistry off the ballet floor translated into every performance they did with the company, as solo dancers or as a team.

During this time Peter Caldwell was very much in Olivia's life, and had been for some time. He come to see her dance often and knew of her relationship with Max. He kept his feelings for her hidden, especially after she kissed him innocently at her graduation party. Max was unable to make it due to his family having a party for him. Peter was extremely proud of her and when he realized he loved her, but she was in love with Max, he willingly stepped aside.

That was until three years ago when everything in Olivia's life changed and she lost it all in the most horrible way. Since then she has only been a fraction of the person she used to be. There are glimpses of her dancing past all through-out her grandmother's home. Her trophies, pictures, and her ballet slippers tucked away since her accident. They are placed securely in a box in for safe keeping.

She'll NEVER dance again, Olivia is well aware of this fact. She has been unable to FEEL anything in her legs since her accident. Olivia has been to countless neurologists claiming they can help her to walk again. Olivia has had surgery after surgery to get the feeling to return to her lower half, but nothing. She has undergone three invasive procedures each from a different doctor claiming their surgery could return the feeling to her legs.

It is all she's ever wanted, to dance ever since she was a little girl and heard of Noni speaking of her Blue Eyes. After going through it the 4th and final time, Olivia vowed to never do it again. It's too painful and each time it does not work. Ever since the procedure she's hoped every morning when she wakes Olivia has prayed to feel anything in her legs. The neurologist, a Dr. Derek Shepard pioneered a new procedure in the hope it would return the feeling to her legs gradually.

"Move dammit," she scolds the lower half. She throws the blankets off her legs. She "should" feel the chill on her legs but NOTHING. She pushes herself up on her elbows enough to sit up on the bed. She rests her back against the pillows.

"I SAID MOVE DAMMIT," she screams on the verge of tears. "WHY WON'T YOU MOVE!"

"Olivia," her name is called after a soft knock. Fitz enters. "I heard yelling" he explains as he enters her room. She scurries for the comforter and sheets but she tossed them to far in order to cover her legs, to shield them from his eyes. Yes she is in pajamas but that does not mean she wants Fitz's perfect eyes to see them. As Fitz sees her on the bed rushing to locate the blankets he stops at the door.

She freezes noting a hint of fear and sadness in his eyes. "Hi," she speaks next unsure of what else she could say to him.

"Hi," he steps forward then stopping at the foot of her bed. "Do you want," he points to the blankets to cover her legs. She smiles. Fitz retrieves them then covers her legs. She's in light weight pajamas.

"Thanks," she answers meekly. He backs away from her unsure of what do to do. Miss Rose taught him NEVER to enter a lady's room uninvited and definitely not in her home. If you were not married, or engaged later on, a man in HER house did not belong in a lady's bedroom. He remembers these words and begins to leave.

"Wait," Olivia blurts out. Fitz breathes a sigh of relief. He crosses his arms across his chest unsure of what to do.

"You sure you want me to stay," he asks now stepping forward. She nods. "Miss Rose asked me to come in and help you up this morning." Olivia pushes herself up to sit fully without anything to rest her back on.

"Did she say why?"

"Shopping for Christmas Dinner with your Uncle Bernard," Fitz answers. "I guess she wants to make sure she has enough food because all your family is coming to see me while I'm here. And my family is coming also. Lots of mouths to feed."

"Oh. But she doesn't allow any man into…,"

"I know but I'm NOT any man now am I…" he blushes and hides her eyes from him. This man affects her in ways she never dreamt of. "So," he moves forward unsure of what to do. "What do you need? I'm guessing help out of bed, getting in the chair…," he rambles afraid of doing something to upset her or do it wrong.

"First for you relax and breathe," he chuckles. "I am NOT that hard to take care of." He stifles a laugh as her eyes widen. "Then how about you sit with me." His mouth drops open. She shifts over on her bed making a spot for him. She reaches out to him. "Sit with me," she pleads. She senses his resistance and begins to retract her hand. That is until Fitz's hand meets hers.

He steps to her keeping his eyes on her then finally sits down. Their hands stay connected as their fingers move against the other. He drapes the arm closet to her over her body. "Does this…is this," he asks.

"It's okay," she smiles as he scoots forward. "It's not like I can feel anything anyway," she huffs.

"Olivia," he inches forward.

"What it's the flipping truth," she scoffs.

He moves closer eager to ease her heartache, even though there is not much he can do but be with her right now.

"Why were you yelling," he inquires. "Who were you screaming at to move?" He feels the tension in her hand and understands. "Your legs," he exhales when she does not respond. She lowers her head unable to gaze in his blue eyes any longer. It's stupid for her to think she'll feel something. It makes no sense why she keeps hoping for miracle that will never happen.

"Hey," he inches forward placing his fingers under her chin. It stops her from averting his gaze but she becomes closed off from him once again. "You will walk again," he states with conviction.

She now glances up to meet his eyes. "No I won't."

"Yes you will. All you have to do is believe," he smiles softly.

"What are you Santa Claus," she grumbles with a half smirk on her face.

"Well only this year because next year I'll be President and I'll have to rule the world," he quips. Finally she smiles. Sensing he must get her mind off of things he glances out her bedroom window. His eyes widen at what is there. An adorable smirk appears on his face reaching his eyes.

"What," she scolds.

"Let me get you up for Miss Rose. We'll have breakfast then I want you to come outside with me," he wiggles his eyes.

"No." Olivia does not go outside much in her wheelchair in the winter. She is terrified that her chair will not have traction on the snow or ice.

"Oh come on," he protests in a loud whine. "You don't even know what I have planned."

"I don't go outside Governor unless I have to. And I don't have to," she scoffs as she tries to pull her hands from his.

"Do you trust me," he asks. "I'd never ask if I didn't have a plan or have your back. Nothing will happen to you out there. You won't fall. I swear."

She sighs. "It snowed."

He chuckles. "Yes I know. It is three days before Christmas after all. If it was 80 degrees and sunny here in Vermont I'd be worried." Now she glares at him. "But I am not afraid of a little snow. Are you Sunshine?"

"I guess not but what if I slip or my chair," she begins to explain but Fitz stops her.

"I'll be with you every step of the way all right. Trust me. I really want to do something special for you," he pleads now holding her cheek. "Please," he pouts with a full lip stick out.

"Oh Lord please don't do that," she begs and then giggles. "Fine," she agrees. He smiles. "But I swear if anything happens Noni will beat you in the back yard with all the wood you haven't chopped yet for her." He laughs. "What why do you think it hasn't been chopped yet. She was waiting for her _Blue Eyes_ to show up." He hears this sarcasm and drawl on her voice making Fitz's ears to red.

Now it's her turn embarrass him. He sighs then Olivia explains what she needs help with getting out of bed. He raises the blankets off her legs, then carefully lifts them to the side. His eyes are on hers the entire time, not once leaving them. Once her legs are over the side of the bed, she reaches for her fuzzy socks. He slips them over her bare feet then runs his hands up her legs. Her eyes widen.

"Stop," she blurts out.

"Did I hurt you," he sits next to her.

"No I just," stops mid-sentence unsure of how to explain. "I thought for a second I felt...," he leans down in order for him to see her face and her eyes.

"Felt," and then he realizes it too. He kneels in front of her resting his hands on her legs. "Do you feel me?" Now he's panicking. But her face says it all. Soon the tears begin to stream down her cheeks and he's next to her instantly. He draws her close into his chest and holds her as she cries into his chest. "It's going to be okay," he coos into her brow. His hand runs up her back and he feels something. "Liv? What happened?"

Into his chest she speaks, "I had surgery two months ago. Beginning of October. Doctor Shepard did this new operation that would gradually return feeling to my legs. He said I should be feeling something by now but I'm not. NOTHING is happening."

"Liv," he croaks holding her closer. Now both arms are around her. He lifts her chin to look into her eyes. He wipes the tears away with his thumbs. "Everybody heals differently. Give your body time." She swallows hard listening to his words. "One day it will happen. You'll move your legs and not even realize it."

"And how can you be so sure," she asks.

"Because one way or another you'll be okay. I just feel it," he hopes to reassure her. He sees the doubt in her eyes. "Come on let's have breakfast. And have some fun before your Grandmother comes home put my ass to work." His cursing makes her laugh finally. "There you are," he sighs as she lifts her head so now they are eye level. He aches to place a tender kiss on her brow, forehead to show her that he be with her in any way he can.

"Can you," she eyes her chair. He nods. He leaves her momentarily on the bed and pushes her chair to the side of her bed. Before she can do anything, she's in his arms. "I can do this myself you know. I slide off the bed into the chair."

"Well I was told by Noni to NOT allow you to under any circumstances. She was rather insistent that I pick you up," Fitz raises his voice at the end of his statement unsure why. He slowly places her in the chair. Olivia rolls her eyes and then he pushes her out of the room. Olivia wants to fight him but she allows it. He places her at the table while he readies coffee, eggs, bacon, and sausage.

Olivia watches him intently. "What," he inquires bringing breakfast to the table.

"Your breakfast skills will come in handy at the White House," she jokes.

He sits. "I'll only make breakfast for you," he blurts out unsure why. She bits her bottom lip as he watches. He reaches for the sugar but she snags it quickly out of his reach. "Hey?"

"Who said you could have MY sugar Mr. President," she teases.

He snickers. "Well I made you breakfast. I'm kind of hoping you'll give me more than JUST sugar." He eyes bore into hers and she quickly has to avert his stare. Before she can pull her hand away, his hand covers hers.

"Shameless," she grumbles. Fitz chuckles but they eat breakfast and she only allows him only a little bit of sugar at a time. She is teasing him but Fitz is enjoying it.

They finish breakfast and Olivia heads to her room to change. She is more than capable of dressing herself. She places her legs into some warm pants which is a struggle but she does it. Then a warm top and sweater. She emerges from her room ready to go.

Fitz cleaned up the kitchen quickly and is waiting for her with her winter coat. "What are we doing?"

"No questions," he pleads helping with her jacket. "Now we get done I am hoping I can swing you in the right direction for you to call me Fitz." She squints.

"Um…,"

"I doubt it but we'll see," she exhales as he begins to push her to the door and outside. Once on the porch he pushes her down the ramp. The snow was removed this morning and soon she is headed to the side of the house but a large oak tree. "Oh my Gosh. I can't," she places the breaks on her chair.

Fitz exhales deeply behind her. "Oh yes you can," he whispers into her hair. He nuzzles his face into her hair and soon she relents. She is pushed down the ramp over to the tree. Her eyes glance up to the large branch above them and the rope hanging down attached to a wooden swing her Grandfather made.

"No I can't. I'll fall off," she protests wanting to be anywhere but here. She has not been on it since her accident. Probably longer.

"I've got you." He leans over so his head is adjacent to hers. She turns to see him there. "I promise." She sighs deeply. "I will never allow you to fall." She hears the sincerity in his voice and meekly nods. He pushes her chair over to the swing securing her brakes. He steps in front of her.

"What are you," Olivia asks just as he lifts her out of the chair and then sits with her in his lap on the swing. "Holy Shit," she cries out as Tom comes over to them and fastens her to Fitz with a leather belt. She is so shocked that she is speechless. Fitz draws her so close that he can rest his head on her shoulder. He cannot help it. She's tense but he whispers into her ear that she'll be fine.

Once Tom has them secure, he steps back and Fitz slowly begins to move the swing back and forth. He uses his legs only, and keeps his arms around her. "I am going to fall," she squeals.

"Never," he coos as Tom begins to push on Fitz's back. Her eyes are closed tightly afraid to look. "Open your eyes Princess and let your heart desire," he whispers into her cheek.

She chuckles at his choice of words. Soon her eyes are open and he's urging her place her hands on the chain. She shakes her head vigorously no but eventually she caves. His arms begin to lift off her body. "Don't even think about it," she scolds. They coil around her tighter and Tom continues to push them a little bit higher. "You best not let me go," she squeals at the motions of the swing increase and they get higher.

"I can't let you go Livy," her nickname slides off his lips like the melody of a perfect song with her name in the title. His grip tightens as it washes over him. He does not want to let her go. For the first time since he lost everything he's happy and free. It's because of this incredible woman in his arms. Her breath hitches as it hits her full on like the wind.

"Tom," Fitz calls out as his lead agent steps away and allows Fitz to finally take over.

Fitz pushes the swing just high enough with her not to freak her out. In another few minutes, Olivia is finally letting go, having fun and laughing. "Higher," she pleads and Fitz acquiesces. She has not FELT this free since her accident. She FEELS the wind on her face, passing through her hair, over her ears. Fitz has taken her "dancing" and he does not even realize it.

THIS is what this ride on the SWING FEELS like.

Olivia senses are in overdrive and she FEELS too much at once. Her heart is pounding in against her chest, beating rapidly. Her breaths are quick and short as the swing moves back and forth. Her hands grip the metal chains tighter, leaving indentations in her hands.

She also FEELS Fitz. His broad, strong, firm chest behind her, gives her comfort. The rising and falling of his chest gives a sense of peace she has not felt since the accident.

His arms. Fitz's muscular, large arms and hands are cocooned around her small and fragile body. Her mind travels back to Toothless and Hiccup. Fitz's arms are HIS WINGS protecting her from harm, and the outside forces that threaten to eat her alive every day.

"I've got you," he murmurs into her ear as her head falls back on his shoulder. He is needed, wanted actually by so many all the time. But in this moment she's allowing herself to NEED him. This sensation courses through Fitz's body, taking hold of his darkened and broken heart. She's brought LIGHT and HOPE back into his life he did not except nor want until now.

"You BEST not drop me MISTER," she chastises.

"I promise," he giggles as she laughs with him.

Finally he begins to slow the swing and it comes to a halt. As it stops, Tom begins to stand behind him to undue the belt but Fitz motions for him to stop. He assures Tom that he can do it himself. Tom steps to the side of the yard giving them privacy. He positions the belt so his hands can reach the buckle. As his hands touch the metal Olivia's hands cover his, lacing their fingers together.

He sees something in her eyes he had not seen before now. It causes his heart to flutter and skip a beat. "Liv," he croaks.

One hand then travels up and slowly cups his cheek opposite her face. Her fingers spread across his face, holding him in place. "One minute," she whispers. "I don't want…,"

"One minute," he sighs. She presses her forehead against his and closes her eyes taking him in. Her breathing calms and in a few long breaths Fitz is in sync with her. Happy tears stream down her face she feels Fitz continue to hold her. His large hand moves up and down her back attempting to sooth her whimpers. Thinking he has done something wrong, he apologies. "Liv?"

She quiets him, by gazing hard into his eyes with a soft smile. When he senses she is ready to be released he unhooks the belt, then lifts them both, placing Olivia in her chair. Once she is sitting down, he fetches her blanket and covers her legs. He crouches down in front of her resting his hands on her legs. Olivia is completely quiet as she gazes lovingly in his eyes. He begins to speak again until she cups his face with both his hands.

"Liv," he speaks her name hoarsely for a second time. "Are you okay? Did I hurt…," She nods no. "Then what's wrong," he mutters.

"Thank you…," she pauses.

She nods her head then exhales deeply to quiet him just as his mouth opens to return the gesture. She lifts his head in order to place a kiss on his forehead. Fitz is stunned as her soft, slightly warm lips connect with his skin.

His heart bounds in his ears not expecting her to kiss him. He stumbles slightly but Olivia holds onto him with all her arm strength. As she retracts her lips and gazes deeply into his eyes, it is her next word that changes EVERYTHING…

"Fitz."

 **/**

 **Drops #MiracleMuffins and #PumpkinSeeds and runs…**

 **YES #HolyFitz she FINALLY said his name. In the story it has only been about four days since they met. But it's a HUGE momentous step you could say in the right direction.**

 **Olivia is slowly letting Fitz into her hear. He's giving her more than she realizes and she in return is doing the same. She is changing his life, and per Miss Rose's medaling he is allowing it to happen. (Like seriously who could resist Fitz anyway.)**

 **Both have been through SO much heartache but are on the road to recovery. Yes Olivia has had some surgeries and the last one was by my favorite doctor. Derek Shepard. Will he make an appearance, who knows, #ThereIsHope**

 **Also the ending of this chapter was inspired by Tony Goldwyn's "Swing the Vote" commercial that aired the other day with Matt McGory. It totally took me by surprise and I added it to this tale. And it was the perfect moment for her to call him Fitz. Yes**

 **So I'm eager to hear your predictions on what should happen next.**

 **As always thank you for reading and reviewing…**

 **Pumpkins Muffins and more…**

 **Me's**


	10. So Close To Feeling Alive

**#HappyHalloween #Pumpkins! Yes here is a very special TRICK or TREAT update of this tale for you this SPOOKY day. But which is it? Is this update a Trick or Treat? Only you my darlings can answer that question. ;-)**

 **Be safe, have a Happy Halloween and be on the lookout for the Great Pumpkin in your travels. Please leave me #TricksNTreats on your way out.**

 **Thanks for reading…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 10: So Close, To Feeling Alive**

" _ **I need you in front of me, saying my name, saying to me… I choose the way you are YOU, the way you are." – Brandon Boyd**_

 **/**

 **Sudden Impact…(December 22** **nd** **)**

" _Fitz."_

She breathes softly in a smooth but gentle broken voice. Each letter, each sound rolls perfectly off her lips. It's barely audible, but Olivia utters his name like a silent plea, prayer even he's totally unprepared for. Her hands are still cradling his cold cheeks.

The use of his name flowing beautifully off her pouting lips sends his entire body – ALL five senses into an emotional tailspin. It flows into his heart identical to a jolt of electricity. His eyes brows jump and upper eye lids raise to widen his vision. He sees Olivia smiling down upon him as if he SAVED her.

His breathing begins to increase. His breaths are shorter and quicker, only lasting a few seconds apart. "What's wrong," she inquires seeing his hot breathes mixing with the cold December air. He was not breathing this way before.

His mouth gapes open trying to answer but NOTHING, not a sound, syllable is spoken. She's rendered him completely speechless. Her own heart rate accelerates noting Fitz's sudden change in demeanor.

"Are you hurt," she asks next, thinking maybe he hurt himself when he knelt before her.

Then IT happens.

"Holy Shit," she cries out watching him lose his footing on the snow stumbling backwards into the cold ground. Fitz feels himself on the snow covered ground, but cannot do anything about it. He lies there motionless. She glances around and Tom is NO WHERE in sight. "Where the hell are your agents," she hisses seeing them not there.

"Are you okay," she wheels forward closing the distance between them. He's not looking at her though. Fitz is eyeballing something through her – past her. She steals a glimpse behind her and there is nothing there. She waves her hand in front his face to garner his attention but his eyes stay lost across the street.

"Hey," leans over trying to get his attention again but nothing.

She reaches down picking snow up and tosses at Fitz. It hits his winter jacket knocking him backwards slightly. Olivia leans down to get his attention. But he is still looking as if she is not there.

"Yo!" This time she is waving both hands in front of him but it seems he can't physically see her. "Are you in there," she huffs.

"I'm up here," she touches his face ever so softly. He flinches briefly but then he's totally unresponsive as if his mind has taken him somewhere else. She sits there unsure of what to do. "Great now what am I supposed to do," she grumbles.

She leans headfirst to gaze into his eyes. His pupils are small as if his mind is in galaxy far away. "Where'd you go Mr. President? Come on. Don't do this me? What the hell did I do," she voices in frustration nudging his body with her chair. He's shivering not do to the cold, but to her finally saying Fitz.

"Are you cold," she asks watching him shake. She leans forward just reaching to button his jacket the best way he can. She touches him but not a thing is working. The lights are on but there is no one home. "You were just with me. What happened?"

She does everything she can do physically without putting herself in jeopardy to bring Fitz back. But right now all her attempts are futile.

Fitz is lost. Lost in an endless ocean of hope where he believed he'd never find himself again.

His mind has shut him down in one final attempt for his protection. Olivia would never hurt him, but the mere act of speaking of his name opened a wound he buried long ago. Fitz had it hidden so deep he didn't think anyone could find it. He was sadly mistaken because with ONE WORD – his HEART WORD, his name spoken by this incredible woman before him, changed his entire being.

Olivia changed what makes him tick and she has not an inkling of an idea why. She paralyzed him JUST from uttering his name, shocking his system into a massive reboot, he is definitely unprepared for. He senses her presence trying to reach him, but his mind has shut even her out. Fitz is aching to touch her, but his mind further blocks the signals from reaching his limbs.

He has wanted her to say his name from the moment he saw her. It was an itch he yearned to get scratched by a woman he's KNOWN about his entire life. The more time he spent with Olivia, the more it burned to be rubbed. The feeling he "guessed" would be bittersweet. A "coming home" of sorts to a place that has changed his life for the better.

He thought he'd be prepared for the affect it would stir within, but he's sadly mistaken. It's as if he's body, mind, soul, heart, and every nerve ending just woke up from being paralyzed for the last three years. Olivia uttering his name did this. He's frozen in a moment of time while he absorbs everything – freezing this change forever.

Every part of his body is working on high alert doing its best to bring him back to the present, to the sensation he gave her as he DANCED with her on the swing only moments ago.

" _Fitz,"_ he hears it again, as he closes his eyes. She only uttered it once, but it was enough to fully bring him out of the darkness he's was exiled to. The high pitch squeak of "Fi" to how she whispered "tz" mended his badly broken heart ready to accept ANY of her love. His heart is allowed her in whether he likes it or not.

Forget ready, she's not just in IN his heart, she is HIS heart.

" _Fitz"_ he hears again as he blinks. As his eyes stay shut this time his mind travels back in time to place when all was well in Fitzgerald's Grant world.

 **/**

 **The Three Fitzgerald's**

Ever since Fitz could remember he was told his name _Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III_ was a name filled with history. It is a strong name that carried his family's legacy and heritage. His father and grandfather before him both carried the name proudly and with honor.

His Grandfather the very first Fitzgerald Grant immigrated to the United States from England. While his Grandmother Annette from Scotland.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant I met her at a debutant ball in Paris. His Grandfather hated dances, but at the time it was the appropriate place for a young man to meet a lady. He was living in Paris and with some urging from his friends, he attended the ball, where he met Annette.

When the FIRST Fitzgerald Grant saw her emerge with her father, he was more than smitten at first sight. His Grandfather told his best friend, "I am going to marry that girl." His buddy thought he was crazy, but he was a man on a mission. His grandfather watched her dance with other respectable gentleman throughout the evening.

He begged his best friend to be introduced due to the fact he was friends with her family. Finally when the time was right, Fitzgerald Grant I was formally introduced to Annette. She had turned 18 only the month before. He was eight years her senior, a very eligible bachelor. Once their eyes met, said HI, shook hands, danced, his heart was hers.

It was love at first sight, so his father was told about his grandparents. He spent an entire summer courting Annette properly. Then that very same Christmas before he left to head back to England, the FIRST Fitz, proposed to his grandmother. He asked for her hand formally.

After his grandparents were married they headed back to England where they lived for a short time. Then they headed to West Coast of the United States. It was there in California, where his Grandmother Annette found the piece of land the Ranch is built on and fell in love with. Fitz's grandfather saved money up for a long time, and finally bought the Ranch.

It was here that his father, Fitzgerald "Jerry" Thomas Grant II was born. His father, the oldest of two children, watched his father help the community and eventually run for local office. He became the mayor of Santa Barbara when it was just starting to become the city it is today.

His Grandfather stayed on as mayor for many years until it was time to pass the torch on to Jerry. But instead of running for Mayor, with his parents blessing he ran for Governor of California. During his first campaign Fitz's father met his mother Lillian. She had just graduated college, and was six years younger than Jerry.

They too met at a fancy dance. It was a campaign fundraiser. She was there volunteering and attending with her friends in a gorgeous ball gown. Lillian was asked by the event's organizer to ensure that Fitzgerald Thomas II was introduced to the appropriate people for the evening. Jerry Grant heart still flutters in his chest as this memory seeing Lillian for the first time, getting introduced, then her by his side the entire evening.

Like his father before him, he fell head over heels in love and a year later he married Fitz's mother. Jerry Grant knew there was no other woman to be by his side, other than Lillian. They got married shortly before he took the oath of office as Governor of California. In his first term he made great progress for the state, and his approval ratings were on the rise.

He of course ran for a second term and won. Before he began his second term, Lillian found out she was three months pregnant with their first child. They had been trying since they got married for a baby, but were unsuccessful. Lillian had been feeling sick around the holidays and later found out she was pregnant.

She announced to Jerry on Halloween in front of both their families that she was expecting. Jerry was over the moon. Nine months later, Fitzgerald "Fitz" Thomas Grant III was born on May 20th. Fitz had those sparkling blue eyes, like his father and grandfather before him. His grandmother Annette said he was a GRANT.

Growing up Fitz's recalls he was always called "Fitz" to distinguish him from his father and Grandfather. His Grandmother was the first to call him Fitz, when he was placed in her waiting arms only a few hours old. Annette always called his father Jerry, and his Grandfather Fitzgerald.

So "Fitz," was perfect – it still is.

Fitz's own mother lovingly called him by his shortened name. However his full name was used after his Grandfather passed away at the age of 90. His father insisted on it because Fitz was so much like him in every way. He inherited much from Lillian, especially her heart, but he had his Grandfather's wit, charm, and brains.

As he grew older, and got to know Miss Rose, she too called him both names. He grew into his name, taking on the responsibility with it. His Grandmother Annette still called him "Fitz" until she too passed away.

Only the closest people to Fitz were ever granted permission to address him so informally. Besides his family, Miss Rose and the Popes, and Stephen they were not many. It didn't sound nor FELT right. If you were granted permission it not only meant a great deal but it gave Fitz a sense of peace and undying love.

This was the case and is true to this very day.

Hearing "Fitz" reminded him of the first woman his Grandmother, Annette Grant. Then of course his mother, sister, Miss Rose, and those who have earned his respect, love and heart. Only those closest to him – in his inner circle were permitted to call him "Fitz," and when he lost the woman he loved, it pained him to hear it. The accident transformed his very existent on this earth, changing everything.

He made it to the hospital in time with his Security after getting a phone call from his mother. He was told before entering HER room to be prepared for what he saw. It was horrific and because Fitz was Governor it made the news. There were tubes coming out of her, beeping and clicking sounds, and of course lots of blood.

Fitz eyes meets Olivia's just as the image appears in his mind of him entering the cold hospital room with his parents. Her parents were already there. "There's not much time," her mother told him. "They are taking her up for surgery to try and stop the bleeding. You need to see her now."

"Okay," he whimpers as he walks over to her bedside. "Can she hear me? I mean…," he glances up at the doctor.

"Yes Governor," the doctor answered. "But we don't have much time. We must get up her up to surgery."

Fitz nods then sits down taking her hand. It is when his hand touches hers that her eyes open. "Fitz," she utters. "I'm so sorry," straining herself to speak.

"Shhh it's okay. It's not your fault Bells," he speaks her nickname.

"I should have listened," she admits as tears pour down her face. "Why didn't I? I was eager to get to you. I wanted to see you…to tell you…" her words catch in her throat. She cannot speak them. She feels odd as if she's floating in the room.

"It's not important. Just know that I love you and I'll be waiting," Fitz groans kissing her forehead then her lips. "Everything will be fine."

"Liar," she winces. Bells senses everything will NOT be fine. "I love you too...Fitz," she creaks as she becomes weak to speak any longer. The monitors begin to go crazy as her heartbeat changes.

"Bells," Fitz screams as the doctors push him to the side.

"Fitz," she whimpers just before her eyes close. Her hand releases his going limp. The doctors push her bed out of the room and into the OR. The damage was too extensive and they lose her on the table. She was his EVERYTHING, his world, and now he was alone. His mind flashes to the doctors coming out of the OR into the waiting room telling him the news.

"I'm sorry Governor but we lost her. The damage was too extensive," Fitz recalls. "She fought hard but by the time we reached the internal bleeding it was too late. It was multiple organ failure."

His parents were behind him to catch him when he hit the floor. He knees hit the hard ground and he remembers his mother rocking him in her embrace. Fitz remember it all, even the pieces he hid away. The images, glimpses of the life they were supposed to have IF he won the Presidency.

They had ALL these plans, and after that moment they were GONE. DISTANT. DEAD. Everything they talked about for their lives together was gone instantly. He LOST her, the woman who owned his heart, who gave him everything he ever wanted for so long. He tries to purge it all from his mind but he can't because she is with him always.

Some mornings he wakes up thinking his life is the same. He'd open his eyes, walk to their closet see her clothes there for the longest time. Her favorite sweater would be on the back of her chair, still smelling like her bath soap or conditioner. Or he see her facial creams, shampoo, make-up on her side of the bathroom sink.

Their pictures, even the ones she forced him to take and hated, were still up for the longest time. He didn't want to take them, but she urged, pleaded with her bright eyes begging him to do it. If Fitz closes his eyes he can still her puppy eyes, big, wide and open meeting his.

In some cases he can still hear her voice. The way she would laugh when he'd say something silly or stupid JUST to make her run to the bathroom. Her whisper when she'd be on the phone with her parents or friends, trying to keep a secret from him. Even when they argued, her voice rings in his ears.

Bells speaks to him in his dreams, begging him to move on, that there's a woman out there waiting for him to come along and turn her world upside down. _"When she says your name, you'll know – you'll just know she's the one you've been waiting for. She'll come along when you're least expecting it and give you the HOPE you've been searching for…"_

NOT one woman since, has come close to it. He's met woman at events. When he's urged them to say his name, it never felt right. His name coming out of their lips never rocked his world, leaving him shell shocked, and making his heart want to dance. Yes they were all attractive, but he never felt that connection to know more.

 **/**

 **No More Pretending…**

UNTIL NOW…

" _Fitz,"_ he hears Bells voice again as he lays there on the snow looking up into the cold winter sky. The white puffy clouds float over his head. His pupils dilate from small to large looking for her up there.

" _Fitz,"_ he hears it again. He closes his eyes. _"It's time for you to let me go," Bells speaks._ His body begins to shake. _"This is where you are supposed to be. SHE is who you've been waiting for to move on."_

"Bells," he speaks barely audible. But Olivia hears it. She knows who he is calling for.

Now he hears Olivia. "Governor are you all right," she inches her chair forward to look in into his face. His eyes are still closed. She chastises herself not knowing what she did wrong. Did she hurt him? Now his body is beginning to shake on the cold ground.

" _She needs you, Fitz."_ Bells speaks to him. _"Sunshine has been waiting for you."_

Olivia notices his eyes moving back and forth under his eye lids. His arms are rigid and his shaking has increased. They look like small tremors shooting through his body. "Are you cold?" She looks around her. There is still no one around. "Where the Fuck is Tom or the others? I know you told them to leave us alone but where'd they go?"

Her eyes widen watching Fitz struggle on the ground. "Dammit," she curses. "Governor," she calls out to him doing her best to touch him but nothing is happening. She calls out for Tom and the other agents but no one hears her. "There's never an agent around when you need one."

Finally not knowing what else to do, she wheels her chair backwards. She stops at his waist. Olivia whimpers his name in her mind. She removes her feet from the chairs stirrups, placing them on the ground. Using ALL her arm strength, she propels herself forward until her bottom is at the inch of the chair.

Her heart breaks watching Fitz on the ground. "Lord give me strength. I can do this," she speaks out loud as she lurches herself forward, then landing on Fitz's lower torso. "Ouch," she cries out as she hits him and the cold ground. He feels her touch, as she crawls and pulls with ALL her arm strength up his body. She's literally digging her nails into his winter jacket to help her reach his face.

"All those physical therapy lessons are paying off," she croaks. "I'll have to thank Jackson when I see him," she winces. Jackson is her therapist. Her arms burn.

Slowly he stops shaking feeling her warmth laying on top of him. His eyes still won't open but he knows she's there. Fitz feels as if he's in a waking dream. If he opens his eyes the woman who just brought him back to life will be gone. He can't lose her now that she saved him without even knowing it.

When she positions her face above his, "I'm here," she whispers. Fitz feels her warm breath on his skin. It's so soothing, calming, washing over him like a hot shower. "You're going to be fine," she mutters as her nose graces against his cheek. She takes her gloves off then cups his face. Her elbows are pushing into his shoulders for support.

When the warmth of her hands cocoon Fitz's cold cheeks he stops shaking. "Look at me," she pleads gently. But he still won't look at her. His hands are still but his sides. She glances around her but there is no one there. Noni should be any minute she prays.

Finally with her cheek pressed against his, just inches away from his ear she whispers, _"Fitz."_ There is no sound, but it's enough to jump start his senses. Its breathy but broken and loving tone, causes him to exhale once his mind catches up to his heart. His arms suddenly wrap around her body, drawing her closer. One hand travels up her back, then nestles on her cheek.

"Fitz," she coos in a hushed tone as his body finally relaxes. His eyes open then lock with hers. He's confused for a moment but then he realizes it is Olivia. His other hands then cups her other cheek as their eyes get lost in the other.

"Livy," he whimpers unsure of what happened.

"Ah huh," she sighs with tears in her eyes. She begins to speak. "You fell backwards, and began to shake. I had to do something. I threw myself out of my chair and clawed myself up your body," she explains quickly shrugging her shoulders.

He looks around, past her and notices they ARE on the ground. His eyes widen not knowing how he got here then what she just spoke. "You threw yourself on top of me…," he utters. "Why?"

"I thought I was losing you for a minute. I couldn't let that happen. I was powerless to save Max," she whimpers. Now she's crying. "I refused to sit in that stupid chair and watch you on the ground motionless. I had to save you."

"Livy," he whimpers. He tightens his grasp around her. She thought he was dying. He wasn't but in a sense he's been dead for over three years. She brought him back to life. "I'm fine, but I still don't understand how I got…" but then he pauses mid- thought. The last thing he remembers is her saying his name.

SHE SAID HIS NAME!

"You called me…," he stammers pressing his forehead to hers. He pulls away as a smile appears on his lips. The smile only reserved for her. "You said…."

She blushes now realizing that SHE did this to him. It makes no sense. It is not supposed to. But yet if felt more than right and time. She bits her lips in embarrassment attempting to hide her entire face from his loving eyes. She can't keep eye contact as his blue eyes, dive into hers speaking things no man ever should to a woman unless she's the one.

Olivia begins to bury her face in his jacket. However before she can, Fitz' lifts her face. She keeps her eyes close. "Please look at me," he begs. She hears the desperation in his voice. The fear that she is going to close off herself from him once again. They've come so far. He will not allow it to happen.

Olivia knows what she did to him, even though it makes no sense. How is JUST saying FITZ leave the Future President of this Great Nation paralyzed and unresponsive? And now whispering it again, he's back with her. It is as if her voicing "Fitz" is a defibrillator placed over his heart, and he was shocked back to life.

Backed to life to RETURN to her, where she has always been waiting for him. This is too much for her and she squeezes her eyes tighter.

"I can't. Then you'll know," she squeaks.

"I already know," he nonchalantly replies.

"Then you look away," she counters.

"Now you know I can't do that either," he quips. "Plus my ass is getting cold," he quips. His comment causes her to laugh. Its echoes through her Grandmother's property. It is after this comment he hears Tom rushing over to them and the other agents. Just as they reach them Fitz raises his hand to stop them. "I'm fine guys."

"Mr. President," Tom interjects. "Let us help get you two up. If Miss Rose sees Miss Pope on top of you on the ground, she is going to make us all clean her kitchen tile with a toothbrush," he states looking around.

His comment causes both Olivia and Fitz to laugh because he is SO RIGHT. Tom reaches down to lift Olivia off Fitz. "No not yet," he croaks not willing to release her. The feeling her body covering his directs a current through his veins he's NEVER felt with anyone. He's connected to her in such a way, his arms won't permit him to let her go.

"Sir we need to have you checked out to make sure you are not hurt," Tom explains.

"No you do not. I did not hurt anything on the way down. Just give us a minute all right then you can help get us up," Fitz explains to Tom. He glances up to Tom meeting his concerned yes. "I'm not ready to…," he stops as his arms coil around her tighter. Tom smiles understanding Fitz. "I slipped is all…,"

"Slipped my ass," Olivia sarcastically boasts with a smirk on her face as the agents back away to stand by the house.

"Which I really love by the way," he retorts with a gleam in his eyes. "A lot," he stresses. He hasn't seen very much of it but from what he felt of it on his lap, and seen when they pass a mirror, he definitely loves it. It's perfectly round, firm, and can only imagine if he could get her to stand up, it would fill out her jeans nicely.

Olivia's eyes suddenly open. "Really Blue Eyes," she scolds him with a smirk on her face. Now she's even more flustered.

He sighs deeply. "Yah," he reaches over her head and yanks off both his gloves then cups her face. "And you know what else Sunshine," he adds.

"What?"

"You said my name," he winks.

"No shit buckwheat," she jokes. He laughs. It is then she catches on. This means he won their little bet. "Oh shit," she mumbles to herself. Now it's Fitz's turn to laugh. "Yah and…," egging him on. "You actually think you're get something now."

"I do," he answers with confidence. She eyes him suspiciously. She releases a breath. Before she can comment he interjects with, "And I BET all the sugar in that house and whatever you give me I KNOW what your Christmas wish is."

"You think you are that smart Mr. President," she rests her head next to his.

"Ah huh," replying in a sing-song flirtatious tone.

"Well are you going to clue me in or what?"

"Nope you are going to have to wait. But trust me I DO know what it is," he claims in a boisterous tone.

"You know it's not polite to leave a lady who's laying on top of you, in the snow in suspense," she teases.

He snickers. "Well it's also not polite to kiss and tell," he winks. "But trust me I know what your wish is now," he provokes her with a wink and twinkle in his eyes.

"Who's says anything about kissing anybody Mister?" She taps his head. The smile on his face tells her otherwise. "Oh I'm guessing you remember that to then." He nods. The new memory of her soft lips on his skin, triggers his body to react to her. She gulps. "What, you think I want you to kiss me or something for Christmas," she blurts out before she can stop herself. Her pupils dilate and melt with his.

"Or something," he sighs running his cold thumb over her plush warm lips. Their faces are so close he wants to kiss her more than anything. His HOT breath mixes with hers. His heart pounds in his ears threatening to come out of his shirt then jacket. This feeling since meeting her has always been hidden under the surface, but now the pull to her lips is almost too great for him to resist.

"We should," she stops as he smirks shyly.

"Should…," as their heads get closer.

"Get up. You said your ass is cold remember," she blurts her.

"Yah," he begins to bring their heads closer together. "Say my name," he pleads. Soon he feels her quiver in his arms. She shakes her head vigorously no. "Please Livy. Say my name."

She does not respond. He stares into her eyes but she won't give into his request. He motions for the agents to come help them. She sees the hurt in his eyes, and mutters, "Hi. Fitz." His head whips to meet her eyes.

"Hi. Livy," he begins to close distance between their faces. Their lips are almost touching…

"FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT III CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY GRANDAUGHTER IS OUT OF HER CHAIR AND LAYING ON TOP OF YOU IN MY BACKYARD OF ALL PLACES," Miss Rose screams as she hustles over to Olivia in Fitz still on the ground.

Olivia and Fitz BOTH hide their faces in utter embarrassment.

"You," Miss Rose motions for the agents to come get them off the ground. "Larry, Mo and Curly," she smacks each one of Fitz's agents including Tom on the back of the head as they reach them. They rub the back of their heads. The BIG agents are shocked she actually hit them. "What were you three doing?" Tom begins explain but Miss Rose silences him with one wave of her hand.

They rush to lift Olivia off Fitz. The moment she's a little off Fitz's body, he sits up and places her in the chair himself. He raises is eyes as Olivia does her best to stifle the laugh threatening to erupt from her body. He kneels before her keeping his hands on her thighs. His hands spread out then Olivia's fingers intertwined with his.

He winks at her, but he can think of nothing else right now but kissing her.

Miss Rose motions for Fitz to stand up which he does. She grabs him by his jacket bringing his face to hers. "I ASKED TO YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER FITGERALD." She raises her hand to hit him but he ducks. She glares at him with FIRE in her eyes. "MY LIVY DON'T LIKE BEING OUT HERE IN THE SNOW WITH THAT BLASTED CHAIR OF HERS! I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION BRING HER OUTSIDE AND…" she stops when she sees the swing. Fitz blushes.

She turns to Olivia. "Noni I can explain. He brought me out here to…," but her Grandmother stops her from speaking.

"You took her dancing Fitz," Miss Rose turns to Fitz whose ears turn beet red. "You helped he fly." He nods. Then she side eyes Olivia. The image of them lying on the ground appears in her mind. Everything she witnessed makes sense. "You said his name didn't you child."

"Yes Ma'am…," she whispers.

"About damn time," she grouses. She crosses her arms smirking at them both. "Now bring my baby inside," she motions for Fitz to push her up to the house and inside. He acquiesces. Once Olivia is inside Fitz sits with her at the kitchen table. She slides into the bench. Both are smirking at the other like goofy teenagers.

"Stop," she chastises.

"No."

"Stop it," she scolds moving away from him. She MUST place some needed distance between them. It's too much. She's feeling too much. But as she shifts her body the distance he sits beside her. His arm trails across her shoulders, then he rests his hand on her opposite shoulder. He uses his other hand to turn her face to meet his.

"What?" His gaze is unnerving her. His thumb lightly caresses her bottom lip.

"I'm going to…," he states, inching closer to her again.

"We can't…," she pleads.

"Yes we can," he smirks as he lifts her face closing the distance between them. "Livy," he mutters eyeing her lips. The magnetic pull is unbearable. There is this need within him to kiss her – to have her lips on his moving in sync, is TOO much. His heart is drumming in his ears. Growing louder by the second.

If he does not, he may explode. His hot breath is tickling her face stirring a firestorm in the pits of her soul she's never undergone. Her eyes travel to his lips inching closer by the second. All of her is shaking. Fitz's large hand spreads out across her upper arm. His touch is light and comforting.

"Fi-," she breathes.

"Ah-hem," they hear and quickly break apart. But Fitz keeps his arm wrapped around her, keeping her at his side. Olivia glances to the kitchen door way.

"Noni," she exhales finally able to breath.

"Miss Rose," Fitz grumbles partly agitated and uncomfortable. Miss Rose has NEVER caught him almost kissing a girl before in her house. What makes it worse is that it's her Granddaughter.

"Olivia. Fitzgerald," she sighs KNOWING full well what she broke up. Her own heart flurries in her chest thinking of what could have happened. Each lick and bite their lips completely flustered getting caught in an "almost" first kiss. She eyes them both with THIS smirk on her face.

"Ah huh," she quips eyeing them both.

Before Olivia or Fitz can inquire about her intrusion, she steps aside. "Peter," Olivia questions. She moves away from Fitz. He moves his arm from behind her back, and places it in her lap. They link hands under the table. Both her hands surrounded his in her lap.

"Hey Libby," he smiles walking into the room. Then Peter's eyes lock with Fitz's. He notices something different about Fitz. He looks at Olivia and has the same feeling. Both seem happier. "Mr. President."

"Senator," Fitz greets him coolly. "What brings you here this fine day?"

"I'm here for Olivia Sir." Olivia squints.

"Oh?"

"For me," Olivia poses.

"Don't you remember Libby? You have physical therapy then we are going to see a movie and dinner," Peter answers without missing a beat. He steps to the table and reaches his hand out to her, which she takes. "Our date remember?"

Olivia mouth drops open. They DO normally go on an outing together but he's never called it a date. Fitz then squeezes her hand. Then tension in his body next to hers is unmistakable. She steals a glance. His veins out sticking out on his neck and the muscles in his arm are rigid. There is no way he's jealous, or is he?

Miss Rose knows differently. Olivia steals a look from her who quickly nods. Olivia swallows hard.

"Date," he growls standing up NOT liking this idea at all.

 **/**

 **#Drops #TrickorTreats and runs….**

 **And yes Peter meant DATE! #HolyFitz!**

 **Yuppers my #Pumpkins that is IT for this Halloween update. I am leaving you in one of the worst places. However a JEALOUS, possessive but PROTECTIVE Blue Eyes is totally worth it.**

 **Not only did she whisper then speak FITZ, they ALMOST smooched! Miss Rose has the worse timing not once but twice!**

 **Now Sunshine said Fitz, all bets are off. She woke him from his own form of paralysis, which is why I wrote Fitz in the beginning unresponsive on the ground. She shocked and rebooted his ENTIRE BEING with one word.**

 **You also learned some things about Fitz's accident. Bells is the woman he lost. But WHO is she. #WhoIsBells? That is coming.**

 **So I wish you all a Happy Halloween. Be safe wherever you are. Please leave me some #TrickOrTreats at the end.**

 **Take care and thanks for reading…**

 **Me's**


	11. The Heart Wants What IT Wants

**#HappyFriday #Gladiators**

 **I hope I find you well and ready for this next chapter. I had many reviews and thoughts on what is to happen next especially since Peter dropped the DATE word in front of Fitz.**

 **Well here is your answer…**

 **Thank you for reading my loves as always…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 11: The Heart Wants What IT Wants**

" _ **It's not about who you've been with, it's about who you end up with. Sometimes the heart doesn't know what it wants, until it finds what it wants. – Pam Halpert)**_

 **Date! (Dec 22** **nd** **)**

The word DATE went through Fitz's mind like a brush fire. There is NO WAY Peter uttered the word to Miss Rose, Olivia and of course himself. Before Peter entered the room, Fitz was totally floating in the imaginary bubble him and Olivia had created. His body still tingles recalling how she felt on top of him outside.

EVERYTHING about her being there, ON HIM felt more than right. It felt perfect. The warmth she emitted as it passed through his winter coat, into his cold body. It entered his heart at a brake neck speed he was unprepared for. He was not ready for her to SAVE HIM in a way he never thought possible.

She threw herself on top of him thinking he was dying, she explained. She was powerless to help Max.

Max her dancing partner, best friend, most likely soulmate she lost in the accident that took her legs. He comprehends Olivia has only been a shell of herself since that day. Lost in her own world filled of darkness, and cold, not allowing anyone close because of a fear they will not want you how you are.

That is NOT the case for him.

Whether Olivia realized it or not, when she spoke his name – called him Fitz, she wove a path into his heart mending it in the process from losing his beloved Bells. He just couldn't move on before, he wasn't ready, until now. Maybe he has been ready for a while, but until the right person came along, it was useless.

Any woman that was interested in the past, wanting to date him, he just couldn't. It didn't feel right. There was no intrigue, or curiosity to get to know any of them further. And definitely no spark, or chemistry. One first date or outing was more than enough to show Fitz his previous first dates would be just that – first dates. He wanted nothing more. He was not ready. Bells still held his heart in her hands wherever she was.

The women were beautiful, but there wasn't a need to become closer, not just physically. He did not realize how much he craved the intimacy until Olivia arrived. In his previous with Bells, they shared everything. From their hopes and dreams of a long life, future together, and what they hoped to accomplish in the White House.

He of course sought out her affections, but out of the two of them, she was the more "touchy-feely" partner. Yes he hugged and kissed her each morning before he got out of bed, then heading to work. Then of course when he arrived home, and before bed. Some days she would just come to him throughout the day just to see him in his office at the Capital.

She worked of course, but she'd take time out of her day to have lunch with him, sit in his lap – to hold, cuddle him. Any chance Bells had, she touched him. He of course soaked it up – every little touch, caress, hug, and kiss. When she died he had no idea how much he took those little moments of intimacy for granted not realizing how much he missed having someone just there for him – told him when he needed it most.

Since coming to Hope, Vermont and being with Miss Rose again, everything in his life changed. He didn't even realize it happened. Everything changed the moment his eyes connected with Olivia's, and they "met" for the very first time a few days ago. From the moment their hands touched, holding that tea cup, Fitz slowly began to wake up from a sleep he placed himself in after Bell's death.

Every moment, from Miss Rose teasing Olivia to give him some sugar, to him finding out she couldn't walk, the puzzle they worked on, the swing, saying Fitz – woke up him. Olivia revived him from a coma, a paralyzed state of being he forced himself into to protect himself from getting hurt.

He built an invisible wall around his heart preventing anyone from getting in, or out. He just could not deal with that kind of heartbreak again. Fitz would not survive. The women he dated only wanted him because he was on his way to the White House. They seemed genuine but he trusted his gut they were only pretending.

Plus not one could hold a candle to Bells.

Fitz has only loved one woman in his life, and he lost her to a terrible accident. He was fortunate to have found a great love. Bells tirelessly supported his dreams while never having to sacrifice her own. After her death, Fitz vowed to live if his life alone, with his family by his side because Fitz thought that was all he needed. His had his father, mother, his baby sister, and Stephen in his life.

He was Governor of California, and now the President – Elect to be sworn in front of the world on January 20th.

He not only one the Popular vote by more than two million votes over Langston and Reston, but acquired over 300 Electoral votes. Fitz became the "Man of the People." As his popularity grew the more he showed the voters who he was, and most importantly what he stood for.

The election was hard, without Bells by his side. He missed her terribly every step of the way. At times he swore he saw her at a rally, watching him from the distance, or he could hear her voice in the night in their home. He did not mind being alone. It was his lot in life, he figured.

Election night Langton called to concede offering her congratulations. Around midnight California time, Fitz took the stage giving his speech, where he thanked his entire family and Miss Rose. He entered his parent's home that night finding a photo of him and Bellamy. It was the night he won the election and became Governor.

It became too much. He grabbed the photo from his night stand collapsing to the floor in tears. Lillian, Tom and Fitz's sister heard him hit the floor and rushed to his room. When Lillian opened the door with her daughter, Tom stepped back. Lillian and Fitz's sister ran to him, holding him as he cried for woman who gave him everything then left this earth before her time.

He had been holding his tears back for some time, and that night it seemed they would not stop coming. Big Jerry also came into the room and helped his son off the floor. They stayed with him until his tears stopped, and fell asleep. Fitz's sister assured his mother she would keep him company the entire night.

The few weeks since have seemed like a blur. From a visit to the White House with the current President, to picking key members of his staff, Fitz never had a moment "alone" but he was. Now "home" in Hope, Vermont with Miss Rose and Olivia for the Holiday he finally is ready to let Bells go, and move on.

And he NOW knows WHO with – Olivia Carolyn Pope.

He feels her hand squeeze his own as he stands ready to fly out of the table to get to Peter. DATE what the hell he is talking about.

"Date," Fitz growls a second time. "What the in the world to you mean by date?"

Olivia's heart racees in her chest feeling the power in his words. "When I am in the area Mr. President, I always take Olivia to her therapy then we go out. Right Lib's," Peter explains not backing away from the table or Olivia. "Did you forget?"

"Um I must have Peter I'm sorry," Olivia mutters. "I've had kind of a busy morning." Peter squints as Olivia becomes fidgety holding onto Fitz.

"Oh," Peter inquires.

"Yes Olivia and I had some fun in the snow this morning," Fitz explains now with his free hand stretched out on the table.

Peter is confused because he is well aware Olivia does not like going outside in the snow with her chair. "Well I'm happy you got Lib's out the house Sir. It's fine that you forget," he glances to Olivia now. "But I've been looking forward to taking you out for a while Libby. You know it's kind of OUR thing." Olivia gives him a soft smile.

"YOUR THING," Fitz grouses. Peter eyes raise at his tone.

"Yes. I love spending time here with my favorite girl," Peter winks at Olivia. "Isn't that true Lib's?"

She swallows hard unsure how to respond.

Fitz begins to move in his direction at the implication that Olivia is Peter's favorite girl. Before their hands can fully disconnect, she latches on it with both hands squeezing hard. The amount of force she is now using to bring him back to her, causes her to slide in her seat almost to the edge.

She slides right into Fitz, startling him. He finally looks down to meet her eyes. "Liv," he gasps seeing how close she is to being on the floor.

"Please," she mouths.

"Sit down Blue Eyes," Miss Rose walks to his side holding Fitz's other hand. "Peter has known our Sunshine for a long time. He's taken her out like this every year," she gently explains.

She glances to Peter who is unsure what he happening. Why is the Nation's next President uptight about him and Olivia?

"Sit with me please," Olivia murmurs. "I'll give you extra sugar…," she smirks. She bites the inside of lip then winks finally causing Fitz to relent. "Thank you," she exhales. He sits and continues to keep their hands connected under the table. Fitz has this urge to bring her hands to his lips for a kiss but does not. Finally Fitz releases one of her hands then snakes it behind her back.

Peter sees it. He squints but they have known about each other forever so it would make sense for them to become "friends" finally. He just hopes it's nothing more. But the look on Fitz's face is telling him otherwise. But Peter has heard from others close to Fitz that he is very protective of those he is closest too, so it makes sense.

Peter unsure of what else he could say, states, "I promise Mr. President as Miss Rose can explain, Libby is perfectly safe with me. You have nothing to worry about."

Olivia eyes Miss Rose for help. "Peter," Miss Rose coos. "I need some help with getting my Christmas wine glasses and crystal out of the basement. Since you're here, can you help your favorite lady out," she pleads as she flutters her eye lashes. "You know I love watching you lift those heavy tots."

Peter blushes. "Sure Miss Rose." He turns to Olivia. "I'm sure you still need to get ready." Olivia nods. "Yodel for me if you need help or when you are ready to go. I'll be waiting on you like always," Peter smiles.

She smirks. Peter has been waiting for her for such a long time.

 **/**

" **This THING?"**

Once Peter leaves the room, she nudges Fitz. He turns to face her. His eyes are speaking to her in waves of emotions he's kept locked away. After everything that occurred between them earlier he cannot handle the thought of her leaving with another man, especially if it's a date.

Before he can speak she cups his cheek. "Can you help me to my room" she pleads with her bottom lip sticking out.

Fitz sighs deeply feeling as if she is choosing Peter over him, even though she is not. He stands up then positions her chair so she can slide into it. He holds onto the handles from behind. "I won't want you to push me in my chair," she murmurs. He squints. She motions for him to move her chair of the way.

Fitz moves it then stands in front of her. She swings her legs over to the side of the bench facing him. She raises her eyes waiting for Fitz. He gazes at her with a puzzled expression.

"Really," she huffs.

"I don't know what you want from me…," Fitz snips. He hates himself for being harsh towards her but he cannot stop himself. He has no right to be jealous, but he is.

"I want you to pick me up," she commands. Fitz eyes raise at her tone. Of course he wants nothing more than to hold her against his chest, but he unsure of himself. Peter in the house does not bother him, but what if he cannot let her go. Olivia senses the battle within his mind as their eyes speak to the other.

"Please," she whispers as she outstretches her arms to him. He still does not a muscle. The images of her leaving on a date with Peter flood his mind. Where he take her after therapy? Will it be a movie or just dinner? Will he attempt to hold her hands, cuddle her, or worst yet KISS her!

Fitz shoulders then his arms tense in front of her. "Fitz," she whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

His heart warms as she speaks his name. There is no way he could deny her now. Quickly he kneels then scoops her up in his arms. He lifts her higher so Olivia can rest her head on his shoulders. She positions her chin on it while he carries Olivia to her room. Her warm breath tickles his exposed skin, leaving goosebumps on his arms.

He rests his head on hers as he carries her through the house. He'll go back for her chair after she's safe in her room. Slowly he places her on her bed.

As he begins to pull away she leans her lips close to his cheek and kisses him not once but twice. Her soft warn lips momentarily leaved him stunned. His breath hitches as his eyes lock onto hers. _"She has no idea what she is doing to me every time she kisses me,"_ Fitz chastises himself. There is so much meaning behind it.

He sits next to her taking both her hands in his. Olivia lifts her body then nuzzles herself into Fitz's chest. Slowly her arms coil around his torso and she clings to him. Fitz wraps his arms around her tightly. _"She feels so good. Right. I could hold her like this forever if that is what she wanted. I'd be perfectly content spending the rest of this vacation with her in my arms."_

She smirks then exhales against his chest as if she can hear his thoughts. "I like this…," she mutters.

"Like what?"

She lifts her face to meet his. His stormy grey-blue eyes connect her with her own. "Sitting here with you doing nothing but…," she pauses then places her head back over his heart. "This," she finishes. His arms coil around her not wanting to release her. "You're very comfy."

Fitz stifles a small laugh. "It's good to know if I ever get impeached I can come back here and be your pillow," he quips.

She lifts her head to meet his. She cups one his cheeks. "Well for starters if you get impeaches Noni will whoop you." Fitz cracks a smile. Then he sees her eyes begin to sparkle. She bumps her nose against his cheek. "But you'd really come back for me," she creaks.

"Even if I was across the ocean and I knew something was wrong with Miss Rose or you, I'd have the pilot and Secret Service bring me here. Both of you are too important to me," he sighs. "I'd always come for YOU," he stresses.

She gulps. "Really?"

She exhales deeply. "Yes. Don't ever doubt it all right. The Presidency does not mean as much to me as Miss Rose or you." He places her hand on his heart. It's pounding against his chest. The thought of leaving her in a few weeks for the Inauguration is weighing on his mind. He wants them both there to see him sworn in.

He raises her open palm then kisses it keeping his eyes on her own. "Blue Eyes," she bits her lips. "Always the sweet talker."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Liv," he croaks. "I don't…,"

"I know. I have to go to my physical therapy. Jackson is waiting for me." He swallows hard but wonders who Jackson is. "Jackson is my therapist. I'll be back." She buries her nose into Fitz's neck needing to breathe him in. "You know for a President Elect you smell awfully good."

Her off the wall comment makes Fitz laugh. He lifts her face to meet his. "I do huh."

"Yup."

"So what do I smell like," he cannot help but to ask.

"Candy hearts and rainbows," she giggles. The wide eyed, mouth open, shocked looked on Fitz's face is enough to send her into a fit of giggles. Fitz chuckles as she falls backwards. When she looks up Fitz is hovering over her. He's looking at her as if she saved him. "What?"

He leans on his hand as they look at each other. "I just love hearing you laugh."

"That's cause you a funny man," she pokes him in his stomach. "I can't wait to hear your jokes at the White House Correspondence Dinner."

"Me too," he smirks. The thought of her by his side as they enter the Hilton that night flood his mind. The beautiful gown she'd wear, her hair style, jewelry, and what he would ask the staff to do to "deck out" her chair. Then Olivia sitting by his side at the event. He SO aches for her to be there.

He gets this dreamy look in his eyes as they bore into hers. She blushes moving a stray hair away from her face. He is looking at her as if she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. It causes her heart to beat rapidly in her chest. She begins to move her hand away from him but he grasps it.

He brings it to his heart closing his hand around it. He inches closer. Then he cups her face running his thumb over her bottom lip. "Livy this thing with Peter…"

"Thing?" Fitz squints at her tone. He already senses she's annoyed with him. "You know what I mean."

"Do I…,"

He growls growing frustrated. He sits up from the bed. She pushes herself up on her own, then watches him stand by her bedroom window. His hands are in his pockets now deep in thought. His eyes stare out into Miss Rose's yard to the wood he must cut, her Papa's garage, and the new fallen snow.

It's so peaceful. Everything is quite and still outside. He exhales wishing the storm she's started within his body, mind heart would calm. Fitz thought he had his new life all figured out until he came here. But meeting Olivia finally changed all of it. She transformed it all when their eyes met THEN speaking his name.

How does he tell her HOW she makes him feel – THIS SOON?

"Hey, are Chip and Dale singing around the Tree outside or what," she teases. Fitz spins to face her. She sees the turmoil in his eyes. He does not want her to go not when so much has happened between them today. But there is something else he's keeping from her. "What's wrong?"

"Is he really taking you…I mean is this a…," he chokes up unable to speak the word date. He just can't say it.

"Date?" He nods.

"He thinks it is…," she explains.

He strolls to her then kneels in front of her. Both his hands rest on her upper legs. She holds his hands. Their fingers lace through the other. "Are you dating Peter?"

"No."

"Then are you going out on a date with Peter…," he inquires with a hint of sadness in his voice. Is it wrong for him to wish she would go out on a date with him instead? He's not wanted to take a woman out in years. And now before his eyes, he would like, NO LOVE to take Olivia out on a date.

One evening out with Olivia by his side is all he would need to know he wants more. He does yearn for more but could she ever want it with him. He's not a normal man any longer. He is going to be the Next President. Could she handle that type of public pressure of being with him?

Before she can answer Miss Rose calls for her reminding her that she must leave soon to make her appointment. Her grandmother shows up at her door with her chair. She stops seeing Fitz kneeling before her.

 **/**

 **Only Friends….**

"Livy," Miss Rose calls out to her but she's still staring at Fitz. She walks forward and stops seeing them this way. "So in sync," she whispers. Her grandmother does not need to ask what they are talking about because she knows. Fitz does not want her to go with Peter but she must.

Miss Rose parks her wheelchair by the end of her bed, then touches Fitz's shoulder. He jumps. "Miss Rose," he blushes standing up. "I'm sorry I didn't realize…," he stammers. "I know I'm not supposed to be in here."

"Oh Blue Eyes it's all right," she admonishes. "I knew you'd help Olivia find her way in here to get ready. Plus I kind figured you two were talking about something important. Right Sunshine."

"Yes Ma'am," Olivia blushes. Miss Rose fetches the clothes Olivia needs to change into. She hands them to Olivia, then moves her wheelchair closer.

Miss Rose cups Fitz's cheek. "Don't you worry Blue Eyes," she cajoles. "Peter will bring her back from their little outing. You won't even have time to miss her when she's gone because I'll have you as busy as a little bee."

His eyes meet Olivia's. She looks away from his unnerving gaze. He steps before her then slowly lifts her face to meet his. "I already miss her," Fitz speaks looking directly into her eyes. Olivia's own breath hitches loud enough for Fitz to pick up on. He leans over then kisses her forehead.

"Come back," he whimpers pressing his forehead to hers. She nods quickly unsure how to respond. Does he know that she also does not like to travel in the car because of her accident? He can't know. He holds her hand squeezing it until he begins to walk away. He releases it at the last moment.

After he steps out of the room, Miss Rose eyes her Grandchild. Olivia squirms on the bed then begins to change with her help. "I know what you thinking Noni. And you are imagining things," Olivia states with confidence.

"Oh Sunshine your Granny just didn't get off the bus. I ain't imagining nothing. I may be getting up in my years but I am NOT blind."

Olivia huffs. "Noni it's not what you think." Olivia finishes changing on her own. Miss Rose pushes her chair closer so Olivia is able to slide into the seat without any trouble. Olivia sees the smirk growing on her face. She fidgets. "Nothing is happening between us Noni. We are friends. That is what you wanted – US to get along."

"Child," Miss Rose cups both her cheeks in her hands. "That is the biggest bunch ba-hookie I ever heard." Olivia gulps. "Friends?"

"Yes Noni. Blue Eyes and I are friends. That's it." Olivia begins to push herself away from Miss Rose but her grandmother will not allow it. She places her hands over hers on the wheels holding her in place.

"You and Fitzgerald Grant are NOT just friends Livy. No man or woman looks at the other the way you two have been since he arrived if you JUST want to be friends. Lord have I taught you nothing. Fitz has made you FEEL more things in the last few days then any man before," Miss Rose sternly reminds her. "And you him. I just don't want you two to get along," she winks.

Olivia grimaces but blushes. "Noni please….,"

"Olivia for once in your life stop overthinking everything and just follow your heart. Whether you like it or not, it's leading you exactly where you need to be. And it's not with Peter," Miss Rose scolds. "You will never have a relationship with Peter and you should tell him so. Yes his heart will break but it needs to be done."

Olivia sighs. "I am not leading him on. This is NOT a date Noni."

"I know that. But does Peter and MOST of all Fitz?" Olivia gulps. Noni cups her cheek. "You are going to have to choose my dear. But my gut tells me you already have. Fitz is a good man Livy and whether you believe it or not, he wants you. There is so much happening between you two. Stop fighting it for Christ sakes!"

Her snipping tone startles Olivia. "But I hardly know him…"

"Oh hush child you do to. You have KNOWN Fitzgerald Grant for years and vice versa. Olivia stop thinking and FEEL." Miss Rose speaks not another word then heads out of her room. She leaves Olivia alone to gather her thoughts before she leaves. Her mind and her heart are fighting the war against the other.

Olivia exhales deeply heading out of her room. Peter is in the Living Room with Miss Rose and of course Fitz. "Libby," he coos. "You look good."

"Thanks. I know Jackson wants me to wear something comfortable," glancing down at her velvet jogging suit with matching jacket. There is fur around the hood. Her eyes meet Fitz's and he gives her a faint smile. Peter walks up to her with her coat. He assists her slipping it then she retrieves her purse from Miss Rose.

"Peter," Miss Rose calls out as he wheels her to the door. "Drive careful and please phone me."

"Yes Ma'am," Peter answers stepping away from Olivia's chair to kiss her on the cheek. Fitz walks to Olivia but does not speak. He does NOT want her to go. Peter reaches for the back of her chair. "I'll bring her home safe Mr. President Elect."

"You better Senator," he grouses. Olivia eyes widen. She reaches her hand out for him to take but this time he doesn't. He places both his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you later Olivia." The tone in his voice is cold.

"Okay," she answers. Fitz opens the door and watches Peter from the front porch with Miss Rose wheel her down the ramp to his waiting vehicle. He assists her inside the car, and once she's belted in, leans in then kisses her quickly on the lips. Peter blushes at his bold move, then moves to close her door.

Olivia sits there stunned. She turns herself to the window. "Shit," she gasps seeing her Grandmother and Fitz who apparently saw Peter's kiss. His narrowed eyes, bawled fists at his sides, and bulging veins in his neck shock Olivia. He's seething with anger. He can no longer maintain eye contact, and abruptly turns to go into the house.

She presses her hand against the window for Miss Rose. Her grandmother smiles assuring her that she'll do what she can concerning Fitz. Even Miss Rose has never seen him this upset before. She watches Olivia leave with Peter then she heads off to locate Fitz.

He's up in his room. A few short minutes he hurries down the steps with his jacket not even acknowledging Miss Rose. "Fitzgerald…," she coos his name. Fitz does not stop but keeps walking to the back kitchen door. "Fitz…," Miss Rose whimpers.

Finally he turns to her with eyes filled with uncertainty. She strolls across the floor stopping in front of him. His eyes shimmer under the lights with anger, heartache, the urge to hit a wall, and if she looks hard enough there is more. Her hand touches his face. He holds it in. Miss Rose knows him and his heart.

She knows what he's hiding – he is finally ready to move on with his life and it's with HER Livy.

"Fitz," Miss Rose now clasps his other cheek. "She does not want him."

He shakes his head, then moves away from her. He cannot handle talking or thinking about Olivia and Peter right now. It physically hurts. His body is fighting his heart. Every part of him yearns to go after her, and pull Peter away stating that she's spoken for that HE WILL be the one to care for her.

It's irrational. But his heart and mind forces him to stay where he is.

"I'll be in Mr. Joe's garage doing the work you need and a project." She squints. "I need to finish it by Christmas Eve. My agents will stay with you. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask," he stresses. Fitz kisses her cheek. A lone tear sneaks out of his eye. She catches it just before he abruptly pulls away from her.

"Don't give up on her." He does respond and rushes outside. Tom stays behind with Miss Rose while the other agents head outside to keep a close eye on Fitz. A couple of hours go by before Fitz comes into the house. He grabs a drink as the phone rings for Miss Rose.

"What do you mean Dr. Shepard is sending you to the hospital Livy," she shouts, making Fitz drop the water bottle onto the floor. "You are just supposed to be going for your therapy. Where is Jackson?"

Fitz walks to her. Miss Rose raises her hand placing it on his chest. It's beating rapidly under his dress shirt. Olivia explains to her what is going on. "Are you sure nothing is wrong Child?"

"Yes Noni. Dr. Shepard just wants to run a few tests before the Holidays. I swear I'm okay," Olivia reiterates. "Just tests."

Fitz hears Olivia's voice then stands by Miss Rose's side. Once she hangs up she glances up to his eyes. "Is she…," Fitz murmurs.

"She's all right," Miss Rose sighs. "Peter will stay with her." Her words cause Fitz to shudder. He begins to turn away. "You feel it should be you." Her words stop Fitz. "Am I right?"

He sighs then returns to the garage. Fitz comes in for dinner, and is not surprised Olivia has not returned. He aches to ask if she is all right but refrains. They sit through dinner until nearly 7:00 pm Peter's car is heard outside. Peter escorts her inside. He greets Peter.

The moment Fitz sees her, he retreats to her Grandfather's garage as quickly as the blink of an eye.

The look in his eyes as they meet hers shoot daggers into her heart. His rejection cause her heart to break in a way she is unprepared for. Not a thing happened with Peter but just leaving with him was enough. Fitz said nothing to her. He barely looked at her. Peter bids Olivia farewell promising to see her in the next few days, after his family arrives.

After he's gone, Miss Rose crosses her arms staring at Olivia. "You stirred up a bloody hornets nest now child. I'm going to go work on my puzzle. You coming."

"Yes Ma'am," Olivia wheels after her. By 9:00 pm Miss Rose is in bed and Olivia is working on the puzzle alone. She hears Fitz enter the house an hour later. He stops when he spots her "waiting" for him on the couch. Her eyes travel to the puzzle but he utters nothing. She begins to speak, asking him to stay but in one swift motion he's up the stairs, then the shower is on.

"Dammit," she curses herself.

She wheels to her room, then readies herself for bed. Miss Rose checks on her thirty minutes later, assuring she is settled in her room. "Noni will he be coming in to get me in the morning?"

"Peter or Fitz," Miss Rose inquires. Olivia crosses her arms across her chest. "No child. Fitz made some arrangements to finish up his Christmas shopping before the stores open tomorrow. The Secret Service arranged everything. He'll be out of here early. Why? Do you need him?

Does she need him, now that an understatement. Of course she does and it scares the living shit out of her. "I was just asking is all," Olivia meekly states.

"Ah huh. You know he's pacing in circles in your Papa's study right now…," she leads on. "If he does that all night and I don't get any sleep I swear I'll maim you both with your Papa's wooden ax. You get me child. Fix this!"

"Noni..," Olivia whimpers. "Fitz what, he doesn't want me. Not like that anyway."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope that is the biggest bunch of malarkey you have ever dared to utter in my presence. That is not true. I almost caught you two kissing today – TWICE!" Olivia blushes. "And trust me Fitz wants more than just to kiss you and NOT on the cheek. You damn well know he wants more than your sugar,"

"I…," Olivia chastises feeling her face heat up. "Can we not talk about my sex life?"

"What sex life," Noni snips. "It's time for you to get back to life Livy before cobwebs start growing."

"NONI," she yelps hiding her face in a pillow. "We are NOT talking about this!"

"Ah huh. You best FIX HIM and get yourself in check tomorrow…," she stops in her thoughts thinking of what she could say. "Both of you are so stupid sometimes that it is going to drive me to drink your Papa's scotch." Olivia smirks. "That's if there is any left after tonight."

Olivia's eyes widen realizing it's in the study where Fitz happens to be. "But what if we….,"

Miss Rose sits in front of her. "Stop thinking that you won't work. You two have been driving me nuts wanting to meet the other for years. Now you finally meet. ALL this was supposed to happen." Olivia squints unsure of what she is talking about. "Oh Livy I'll explain later. Just promise me you'll seek Fitz out and talk to him."

"What if he pushes me away or won't speak to me? He hates me Noni."

"He absolutely does not hate you. MAKE him hear you out. I didn't help raise no slouch. Fitz just doesn't want his heart shattered which is what you did when you left with Peter and he KISSED you."

"You think I wanted Peter to kiss me," she explains on the verge of tears.

"Did you push him away dear," she implies.

"No but I didn't kiss him back." Rose raises her eyes at her tone of voice. "What I didn't. I swear. The last man to kiss me like that was Max." Miss Rose looks into Olivia's eyes. The tears are threatening to come down her cheeks any minute. "I don't want to be with Peter." She feels in her heart WHO she wants but she just isn't ready to utter the words. "Noni…,"

Miss Rose cradles both her cheeks in her hands. "Listen to me child, you two finally began to trust each other and Fitz watched you leave on a date with another man. Fitz is just hurt. Show HIM who you, what you want, and who he can become. He's just scared like you. All right…"

"Scared of what," she whines. "He's going to be our next President. I don't understand."

"You remember how he lost Bellamy right," Olivia nods. "He loved her very much and he's terrified of allowing you in and losing you the same way or worse." Her mouth drops open at her confession. "I told you both were two peas in a pod." Miss Rose places her hand over her own heart.

"Noni…,"

"I'm all right Livy. I just ate too much tonight." Olivia smiles. "Make Fitz listen to you in the morning. Fight for him – for yourself." Miss Rose squeezes her hand. "EARN HIM if you have too." She wishes her goodnight then heads to her own room.

Olivia's own mind however will not stop working. It's on a constant loop of everything that happened between her and Fitz. Every moment they have spent together flashes into her mind like a romance movie that won't stop. The problem is, how does it end? Life is not a fairy tale but Fitz made her feel like a princess today.

She tosses and turns until it's well after midnight before she finally falls asleep.

 **/**

 **GET IN THE CAR (December 23** **rd** **)**

The next morning when Fitz finally mustered to get himself out of bed, he swore he felt hungover. His head, body and mind ached like he drank an entire bottle of scotch from his father's private stash only used on special occasions. Normally he is up before his alarm, but this morning it not the case.

After pacing for well over an hour in Mr. Joseph's office, Miss Rose came in to force him to go to bed. "Child are you trying to wear out my floor boards, or come through them," she scolded. Fitz stopped and starred into Miss Rose's eyes with frustrated eyes and messy curls. He already looked as if the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…," he walks to her. Fitz gently holds her hands in his own.

"Just go to bed Fitz. You have to be up early. And don't worry about Livy. I trust she'll come to her senses." He softly smiles. She grabs his hand just before he leaves the room. "Peter will never have her heart Blue Eyes. The heart wants what it wants. You get me…,"

"Yes. But she…,"

"Does not want him," she clarifies. "You'll see. Now go to bed before you wear a hole in my hard wood floors," she scoots him out of the room. She points to her cheek, and of course Fitz kissed her goodnight. Miss Rose fans herself on her way to her room, then stands there ensuring that Fitz retires to his room for the evening.

After he tossed and turned for hours he fell asleep. He just could not get Olivia out of his mind. Once his eye lids closed he could see Olivia's face. He swore he could hear her laugh, sighs, giggles, and even her yelling at him in the night. His thoughts were filled with her scent, how she felt in his arms, and her soft plush lips on his skin.

His eyes adjust to the clock, he groans. He must be ready to go by 7:00 to get to the mall on time to finish his shopping. The local mall is still opening at its usual time but security will be there to allow him in on his own to do some last minute shopping.

Slowly he gets out of bed, showers, dresses and heads downstairs. Miss Rose already started the coffee pot and a travel mug is there waiting.

"Dang she's good," Fitz chuckles as he reaches for extra cream and sugar.

"Rough night Sir," Tom inquires waiting by the door.

"You could say that Tom," Fitz groans leaning on the counter. "Are you married?"

"No. It's kind of hard with the job. But I hope to one day," Tom finishes. Fitz agrees. The SUV is waiting with a small team of agents.

As Fitz reaches for the sugar there is a note from Miss Rose attached. _"Follow the trail of sugar and you'll find something sweeter than you ever imagined. You just have to stop thinking and ACT on what's in your heart."_

Fitz squints unsure of her meaning. He places the note in his pocket, locates his jacket, scarf, gloves, then coffee. Tom opens the door and he heads outside to the SUV. Just as he turns the corner of the house arriving at the top of steps, he stops abruptly as the sun hits his eyes.

He steps a forward a few more inches, when his eyes adjust, his coffee falls to the ground. "How in the…," he stammers as he walks slowly down each step one at a time. He stops in front of Olivia. She is there in her wheelchair with her Hello Kitty fleece jammies, winter coat, scarf and gloves blocking him from getting in the SUV.

"Good Morning Miss Pope," he addresses her formally in an icy tone.

She folds her arms across her chest. "Morning." He continues his path to the SUV but she does not move out of his way. "Going somewhere…," she implies with her eye brows and voice raised.

"Yes," he snaps. "Christmas shopping. Don't you have someplace you need to be Miss Pope," he counters eager to leave. He does not want to talk or look at her right now. It hurts too much. All he sees is her with Peter.

"Nope," she answers stressing the "P" sound at the end of the word. Her breath can be seen in the air.

"No breakfast date with Senator Caldwell this morning," he snips sarcastically. The mere idea of her going out with Peter a second time enrages him further.

"No," she smirks.

"Then did you come out here to rub your date with Peter in my face," he growls. "I really don't want a play by play if you don't mind." He begins to hover past her but she wheels in front of stopping his forward momentum. They are two feet away from each other. "WHAT," he yells.

She reaches behind her retrieving another travel mug of coffee. She raises the mug to him. "Since you dropped your morning coffee, here's mine with extra sugar in it." Her voice is tender but flirtatious. She has no idea how much he aches for more than coffee from her. It's literally killing him not to be able touch her.

His eyes soften for a second, before his gaze hardens. "No thank you. I'll stop at Dunkin." He shimmies his way past, but she locks her chair in front of the car door. He groans as he walks to the other side but it's locked. He looks to the driver and Tom who will not budge to unlock it.

"Tom have the driver unlock the door," Fitz commands. Tom glances over to Olivia. Now she's pissed. "Why are you looking at HER for! Let's go!" Olivia does not budge as the doors are unlocked. Fitz enters the car, but Tom does not. He opens his window. "Tom we need to be on move. So get in the car!"

"Go Tom consider HIM handled," she whispers with a wink.

He does reply but complies. As the doors are unlocked, Olivia wheels her way to the opposite door flinging it open scaring the shit out of Fitz.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," Fitz screams.

"Get out of the car," Olivia commands.

"No," Fitz huffs.

"Get out of the car," she states again this time in a louder tone.

"No and I don't appreciate you trying to summon me," Fitz snips.

"Get out of the car," she growls.

"Why so you can run my ass over," he huffs still not looking at her.

In one swift motion she's leaning half way into the car. She is less than a foot away from him. Fitz jumps out of his skin when he hears, "GET OF THE FUCKING CAR FITZGERALD!"

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yes I am leaving you here with that major F-Bomb. (Let's just hope Miss Rose didn't hear her. Yikes!) I hope the final section of this chapter reminded you of a S2 moment. Let's just say some sparks are about to fly. Olitz is about have it out so get ready for a wild ride.**

 **Olivia and Fitz definitely have some issues to work through. But Fitz IS ready to move on and he knows who with! (screams internally) But of course is OP ready to take that leap of faith with him? Is she ready to let go of Max and move on with Fitz?**

 **Miss Rose of course was a pure joy to write in this chapter. I am happy to know she is loved by so many of you and a favorite original character. (Blushes)**

 **And of course I LOVED writing and JEALOUS as HELL Fitzgerald. Man that he's hot when he's this way. Lawd!**

 **Have a good weekend, thank you for reading and I'll be looking your #MiracleMuffins on the flip side.**

 **Me's**


	12. The Lucky Man

**#HappyThanksgiving #TurkeyComa #Gladiators**

 **I hope you ALL had a wonderful Thanksgiving or Thursday no matter where you are in the world today. Yes I am gracing you with this special chapter on this very special day. Praying you are not too full from dinner to read and drop me a review.**

 **I have a lot to be Thankful about but I wanted to tell ALL of you who read my version of Olitz how grateful and honored I am you do. It amazes me how my #HallmarkOlitz touches so many and my version of OP and Fitz brightens your day.**

 **YES you are in for ONE WILD and EPIC ride this chapter. Get ready. Thank you for reading and have a great holiday weekend.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 12: The Lucky Man…**

" _ **Even though there are days I wish I could change some of the things that happened in the past, there's a reason the rear view mirror is so small and the windshield is so big. Where you're headed is much more important that what you've left behind." - UnKnown**_

 **Chopping Wood…(Dec 23** **rd** **)**

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR FITZGERALD," Olivia's screaming voice is heard over and over again as Fitz's mind comes to grasp the morning's events. His eyes zone on her beautiful face as she stares into his eyes before she moves herself in her chair away from him and the SUV door. Not only is he speechless she yelled at him, but she got almost in the car to do it.

"How in the HELL did she do it," he speaks to himself watching her straighten her jacket and stare at him from outside his car. She crosses her arms as he takes her in. Her rapid breathing can be seen in the cold winter air. It's snowing lightly. As the flakes touch her face, immediately they disappear.

"HEY DO I NEED TO DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE MYSELF." Fitz gulps. She positions herself at the threshold of his car. She leans in again this time grabbing his scarf pulling him to her. Their faces are only six inches apart. "In case you didn't hear me, GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAR FITZ! NOW!"

His eyes drops to her lips aching to kiss her deeply to shut her up and pull her into the car. He's never seen any woman this pissed off before. He swears this side of Olivia one of the darn sexiest he's ever witnessed. His body responds to her in a way he's not expecting. The passion in her words screw with his senses.

He is still pissed but a part of him aches to bring her into his arms and tell her how she makes him feel. What seeing her leave with Peter did to him but he won't. He can't.

Before Fitz can react, she drops his scarf and pushes him back. He's visibly shaken by her bold move. He shimmies it off but he can smell her bath soap as she moves away. The smell wafts into his nose and he cannot but want to be closer to her. She's eyes him one more time before wheeling away from his open door in a huff. He watches her every move. He can hear her speaking to herself.

"Sir if I were you I'd do what she says," Tom states interrupting Fitz's thoughts. "Miss Pope is pretty pissed at you it seems."

Fitz finally looks at Tom. "You think. What gave it away," he jokes rather sarcastically.

Just as Fitz begins to move he hears Olivia. "Tom if his ASS is NOT moving please drag him out by his ear. And make it hurt. Better yet hold him for me so I can run his dumb ass over."

"You better go Sir," Tom quips. "Before Miss Pope has to deposit her entire Savings in Miss Rose's curse jar."

"Right," Fitz sighs finally getting out of the car. By now she is turned to face him. He strolls to her then stops. His eyes glance down noticing her slippers and bare feet inside. In seconds, he leaves her there baffled as he runs inside the house.

She sees Tom. "Tom what the hell is he doing?"

Before Tom can respond, Fitz is outside with her boots and a pair of socks. She squints as he kneels down before her. He slips on each bare foot a sock and then her warm boots. She shifts in her chair as he laces up the boots while staring into her eyes like he's ready to explode.

"If I had known we'd be outside this long, I would dressed for it," she states.

"Shut up," Fitz snaps. His harsh, chilly tone matches the temperature outside. Her body shudders under his hardened gaze. His eyes keep catching hers as he places her foot in her boot. He aches to stand, scoop her up, than sit with her in the wheel chair. His body yearns to be close to her again, but he won't do it.

He's just as upset as she is but yet HE IS THE one putting on her boots – literally on his knees before her. He is about to become the most powerful man in the world, but this woman has literally brought him to his knees not just figuratively but in actuality.

She crosses her arms turning her head away as be begins to lace the other boot. She shifts her eyes away from his unable to sustain the connection. His eyes make her weak. Her hand goes into her hair, as she bites her lip doing her best to ease the growing tension between them. Finally he secures her foot back in the stirrup of her chair, then stands up. He towers over her for a few moments, then walks away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW," she bellows growing even more frustrated that he just walked away from her yet again.

"Cutting wood," he states grabbing the ax just off to the side.

"Don't I get an ax," she yells.

"No," he snaps stomping off in the snow.

"That doesn't seem fair," she counters going after him. The wheels off her chair are slipping slightly in the snow but she does not care. Luckily the snow is firmly packed so it's not affecting her ability to close the distance between them.

"Life isn't fair," he screams as he makes it to the wood pile. Soon he's making his first cuts in blocks of wood for Miss Rose. Olivia watches him getting lost in his movements. She can see his muscles from his arms ready to break through his winter coat. His veins are protruding out of his neck and forehead.

"What is your problem," she huffs watching him break through the first piece of wood.

"What is my fucking problem," he grouses making eye contact with her briefly. He stops mid swing. "I don't have a problem but you seem to. Why don't you go and tell PETER all about it…" he throws in her face.

"Excuse me," she inches her way closer. "What the hell are you insinuating?"

"It means what you think it does. You trust Peter and apparently don't need to tell me anything anymore," he snaps harshly. "Obviously you don't have a problem telling Peter your secrets and neither do I," he turns around unable to face her. The idea of her just talking to Peter about things breaks his heart. He wants to be that person for her not another man.

If he keeps his eyes on hers she'll see how much he wants her for himself. The ache in his heart has grown since she went out on that DATE with Peter last night. It has not subsided. The way she's made him feel since coming here is causing all his senses to react in a manner he is unprepared for.

"You do too have a problem. If not then why won't you talk or even look at me."

"Because I have nothing to say to you right now," he barks just before taking another swing into a piece of wood. "We've said everything we needed the other day Olivia. Go back inside before Miss Rose realizes you're out here and we both get into trouble."

"I am NOT afraid of my grandmother," which is only partly true. She is afraid but right now it's more important for her to be out here with Fitz. Miss Rose impressed upon her to fix this and that is what she's doing. "You are so full of shit," she growls. "You have a lot to say to me but you won't. You ignored me last night, and this morning. You are running away from me."

"I am not," he deadpans. Fitz continues to chop the wood not looking at her.

"Liar," she challenges in short tone.

"I don't run from things Olivia."

"You do too. You ran from me because you thought I wasn't brave enough to come after you. I know for a fact you didn't expect me to be out here this morning. I understand you have someplace you need to be but you are running. I want to know why," she inquires moving closer.

"I was NOT running. I have Christmas Shopping I MUST finish," he grumbles. "This…" he motions his hands between them, ''is not what you think it is. It's nothing personal," he huffs breaking through another block of wood.

"What do you mean nothing personal," she shouts.

He sighs wishing she'd just go away so he can go shopping. He raises the ax to take another swing into a block of wood. "Like I said it's fine and nothing against you."

"You are so full of shit and a liar," she challenges. Fitz is in mid swing when he hears, "After I left last night I heard you hid in the garage and refused to talk to anyone." Fitz stops for a second to look at her. He wonders how she found out. "You barely spoke to my grandmother. When I came home never mind not speaking to me you couldn't even look at me."

The vision of Peter coming into the house with her floods his mind. Peter's hands were on her shoulders then he remembers seeing him help Olivia with her coat and purse. Once she was settled he heard Peter tell her he'd see her soon. He figures he must have kissed her again some point in the evening.

Fitz turns his back to her which sets her blood a blaze. WHACK!

"What the Hell," he grouses because of two quick snowballs Olivia threw hit him the back.

"You are NOT going to turn away from me when I am speaking. You hear me Mister," she raises her hand ready to throw another snow ball in his direction.

"Go back inside Olivia and work on your puzzle. I told you this isn't personal," he tosses in her face. "Or your problem."

"Like HELL it's not. You made it my problem. I'm outside in my wheelchair, with my freaking pajamas on, in the snow which you know I HATE watching you attempt to ignore and push me away again. I have dealt with many versions of Fitzgerald Grant since you got here."

"What the hell does that mean?"

 **/**

 **It Definitely Feels Personal…**

She wheels closer. "I have dealt with Governor Grant, President Grant, then President McDreamy all of them with a hidden agenda." His eyes raise. "You came here to get away from the cameras, of being watched all the time. You just didn't think you'd have to put up with me, who because of my Grandmother helps me see the real you."

"That is NOT true," he huffs. "You are NOT a problem Olivia."

"Well you sure as hell are treating me like one now aren't you. Then I have been dealing with the other you – the real man who only shows himself here. The man who my grandmother wants me to give my sugar too," she blushes, "The sweet guy who took me outside and helped me to fly on a swing. The problem is I've made you FEEL to and now you don't want too. You are just as scared as I am, maybe even more."

"I am not scared Olivia," he snaps.

"Oh yes you are. What I can't figure out is why. Are you afraid of something you want or don't want is what I can't figure out. That is why you ignored me last night. You are terrified because I made you feel things again and you don't know how to deal with it. And you know what Fitz I am too but I am not running from it or you."

He swallows hard as her words hit in the chest like ice bullets. Each word she just threw in his face felt like a ton bricks was being lifted off his chest. She has no idea how she affects him. He's fighting with himself not to go to her, explain how she changed him for the better.

"You told me I could trust you Fitz. Well you need to do the same. And DON'T you dare stand there and tell me it's not personal. This sure as hell feels personal!"

"I could give two shits how it feels Olivia," he answers flatly. His heart stammers in his chest because she nailed him perfectly. There is so much of himself he keeps hidden but Olivia found almost of all of it just in a matter of a few days. It scares him half to death because no one really knows him anymore accept for a select few.

"Well I do. And your jealous," she points.

"I am not!"

"I CALL BULL SHIT," she hollers. "You are too. You can't accept the idea that maybe there is a woman out there who does not want you."

He walks up to her with a fire in his eyes she has not had a glimpse of before. He half expected her to back down or wheel away but she stands her ground. She stays rooted in her spot in the snow. She glances up into his face with the softest pair of molten chocolate eyes he's ever seen. "There are plenty of women that want to go out with me Olivia. I just don't want ANY of them." The chill in his voice makes her shiver. "I know what I want. Do you?"

"Yes," she answers with confidence.

"Good so do I. Now leave me alone. There is nothing left to discuss. You went out with Peter and made your choice," he blurts out before he can't. If Peter is the one she wants then he'll step aside. It will hurt him immensely to do so but he will. He had no idea when he came here he'd find her, and find himself falling for her so quickly.

He's known OF Olivia most of his life. All he's heard from Miss Rose is how she aches for her to be happy. And if Peter is the one after losing Max then so be it. It's crazy to think she'd want him after just meeting not that long ago.

If he did not hear her voice on the phone the other day, maybe he would have changed his mind about coming here to begin with. Stephen thought it was best to stay in California but he just needed to get away from all the cameras, press, and life there. His life is about to dramatically change. Why would Olivia want anything to do with him?

"My choice." Her eyes widen. "You think after last night, I'm dating Peter," He can no longer look at her. The thought of Peter taking her out, holding hands, kissing her again angers him to the point of madness. It should be him by her side on dates, outings but how can he. Peter can give her normal. There is no way for Fitz to give that to her now, especially after January 20th.

She picks up more snow and throws it at Fitz. This time it hits him right in the shoulder. "HEY," he bellows turning around to face her.

"You know damn well that I am NOT dating Peter Caldwell," she counters. "Last night with him was not a date. I told you that before I left. He thought it was but I didn't."

"Is that so," he challenges throwing the ax into a new piece of wood. The ax gets itself stuck in the wood. He raises the ax and wood block at the same time. Her eyes grow huge.

"Yes," she answers in a quieter tone.

"THEN," bang. She jumps as the wood hits the ground.

"WHY," bang.

"IN. THE. HELL…," the ax and wood hit the block three times.

"DID HE KISS YOU," his final swing causes the ax to dislodge. He exhales deeply as his eyes lock onto hers. He is fighting the wave of tears threatening to come out of his eyes at any moment. She swallows hard as his eyes narrow. His blood is boiling in his body as the memory of Peter kissing her appears in his mind. His grip tightens around the ax's handle.

"I don't know," she answers truthfully in a broken voice. "I didn't ask him too if that is what you're thinking."

"No. Then you should have stopped him Olivia if you didn't want him too," Fitz snips in a short tone. "His lips should not have been on yours unless…"

"Unless," she inquires moving closer.

"You are dating him but are afraid to tell me the truth." He voice breaks as the last words leave his lips. Now he sounds defeated like he lost her before he ever had the chance.

"I am NOT dating Peter Caldwell. How many times do you want me to say it," she answers in higher tone. "Do you want me to write it in the snow for you or something? Shout it so the entire neighborhood hears me. He's not my boyfriend. We are ONLY friends."

 **/**

 **Moving On…**

"Friends with benefits," he snaps just before he turns around unable to allow her to look at him. If she does she will definitely see how much he aches to be the MAN – THE ONE she wants. He should not want her this way so soon, but like Miss Rose said, he has known her about half his life. Fitz feels this connection, chemistry with her like no other woman before. It's frightening.

She gets even more pissed. Olivia reaches down and hauls another snow ball directly at Fitz's head. "OUCH. WHAT THE HELL OLIVIA," he screams turning around. He rubs the back of his scalp because that was one heavy packed snow ball she hit him with. He's going to need ice for it he's sure of it.

"What you deserved it you horse's ass," she huffs placing her hands on the wheels of her chair. "Take it back."

"No."

"Excuse me. Take it back or I swear I have you agents hold you down so I can run your stupid ass over," she snaps. "Peter gets no such benefits from me. He may have feelings for me but I don't want him that way."

His eyes roll back in his head not believing her. He looks to Tom and his other agents.

Each one of them have smirks on their faces. "You could help me out guys you know," he growls. They all shake their heads "no." Olivia stifles a laugh because she knows Fitz's entire detail is afraid of her right now. "Tom…"

"No Mr. President. This is one snow ball fight between you and Miss Pope we are staying out of," he glances at the other agents who walk around the front of the house not wanting to get involved in this fight. Tom winks at Olivia then heads in the other direction.

He walks up to Olivia. "What the hell you even got MY agents on your side?"

"Deal with Mister," she quips with a devilish smirk. "What the matter you can't handle all the bull shit coming out of your mouth? You can't take the heat and the truth."

"Truth?"

"Yes. You're jealous."

He laughs. "Jealous of who Peter." An impish grin appears on her face. "Why would I be jealous of him for?" He IS jealous of Peter but he'll be damned if he allows her to see it. But whether he likes it or not, she already knows. The mere idea of another man whether it's Peter Caldwell or not touching her, sends a fire through his body unlike anything he's ever known.

He wants to be the only man to touch, hold, kiss and maybe make love to her one day. He'd wait for her forever if he had too because she's already in his veins. She's possessed his soul in such a short time. Olivia ruined him. She has no idea how or why. He'll never want another woman after coming here to Hope Vermont and meeting her.

It may be only a few days but to him this was a lifetime coming. He longed to meet her forever, but nothing worked out in the past. He tried different times to come here to Vermont, making it a point hearing that Olivia was visiting. But each time he arrived she'd be gone. It never made any sense. If she wanted to meet him before now, why didn't she stick around?

Now that he's met and gotten to know her, the feeling that brought him here only is increased. SHE is the reason he kept coming home, because this was Olivia's home. His heart knew he belonged here. It just took a while for the rest of him to catch up.

"You are too," she chastises. "I saw it yesterday when you watched him kiss me. Your entire body reacted. I looked like you were being boiled alive from the inside. If it wasn't for my Grandmother, you would have come outside, tore him away, then carried me into the house. I even think you would have hit him." He does not respond. "And what bothers you more is that you think I want him when I don't. There is already another man in my heart and it's not him," she whimpers.

He stammers backwards hearing the heartache and longing in her voice. "Max," he mutters. He moves away from her giving her space to breath. His shoulders slump defeated. If she is still in love with Max and not ready to move on, then there is no chance for him – for them. He sits on the stump a few feet away from her with the ax resting in his hand.

The last man to kiss her was Max. She hasn't thought about permitting anyone to kiss her until Fitz. She wanted her first kiss in so long to be from Fitz not Peter. How can she tell him without sounding like a love sick teenager? She knows he wants to kiss her but if he REALLY wanted to, why hasn't he?

Tears begin to pool in her eyes as she thinks of Max, of the life they could have had if he lived. Fitz observes her closely sensing the struggle within her to breath but let go. He understands what it is to lose someone – your person. The individual you pledged your life to have and to hold then lose them just when your life together was truly about to begin. She will not permit them to fall – not yet at least. If she does she'll won't make it through this.

He reaches out to her but she moves away. This time it stings. She cannot bare to be touched right now even by him. It's too much.

"Yes Max," she finally answers. "He will always be in my heart. I don't think that will ever change. He's not the only one there anymore," Fitz shoulders slump feeling it is Peter. "Max never had my entire heart. Can you not say the same for Bellamy?" The use of her name coming from Olivia lips startles him. He cannot answer her because it's the truth. She will always be with him but she is his past, Olivia has become his future.

"My wife," he croaks just above a whisper. He hasn't spoken those words in over three years to anyone not since the funeral. No one was allowed to speak of it in his presence because it hurt too much. "Bells will always have a special place in my heart. I know that now. She's up there smiling down on me because I achieved my dream to become President. However I also know she wouldn't want me to linger on this earth without anyone's love or giving my love in return."

As the last words leave his lips his eyes zone in on Olivia's. Her heart stammers in her chest. "She'd want you to be happy," she questions. "To maybe remarry someday when you are ready."

He exhales then stands up to walk towards the swing they were on the day before. He had never thought of remarrying but looking at Olivia, it's all become clear. If he if EVER choses to marry again, he believes in his heart he's found that person. He cannot say it, nor does he want to believe it, but looking Olivia there's hope.

"She made me promise her if I ever found myself alone that I'd move on when I was ready," he answers in a soft tone.

"Are you ready," she blurts out before she can't.

He now sits on the swing and stares into her eyes. "Yes." Her mouth drops open sensing it's her. It can't be. He hardly knows her but her heart picks up on the growing adoration, need and longing for her in his eyes. "So would Max," he counters gently.

"Yes he would. Like you I wasn't ready. I'm still not sure. I loved my fiancée more than anything on this earth, even more than dancing with him. The ballet, Julliard is what brought us together. He was my soulmate on the dance floor." Her words break Fitz's heart more than expected. To have found your soulmate, then to lose him is something he realizes he compete with or against.

"Soulmate," Fitz creeks as his eyes meet hers.

She hears IT in his voice. "In a lot of ways yes. I loved Max and would have married him. We would have been happy," her voice trails off thinking of the life she could have had. She continues looking up at the sky. "He got me in ways no one else has until just recently." They would been happy she believes that. But as she looks at the man sitting before her, she comprehends it would have all changed the moment her and Fitz met.

"Bells and I would have been happy too," he whispers. She smiles. "Does Peter make you happy Olivia?"

His question catches her off guard. He swings back and forth on the swing hoping to ease the growing tension growing between them again. She wheels closer. But no close enough for him to be able to reach out and touch her. "Sometimes he does or at least tries. Peter is a good man. He's been here for me when I was alone. I owe him a great deal."

"I see," he snips. She raises her eyes. "He's the one in your heart," he speaks in a strained tone.

"In a way yes," she answers truthfully. He can no longer look at her and stands up to walk away. As he passes by her she reaches for his hand. As she makes contact with him, he yanks it away. He must place some distance between them. "But he's not the man that holds the key to my heart now."

Her words stop Fitz in his tracks but he does not turn around to face her. "Max right?"

The uncertainty in his voice breaks her heart. He on his way to become the most powerful man in the world. However in this moment it's not what she sees. In front of her in a man uncertain because he is scared. What is he scared of though, is now becoming clear. He truly thinks she does not want him.

"No." His eyes close thinking it's Peter. "It was Max for a long time but there was always someone else there even before he came along."

"Oh," he sighs defeated. He turns around to face her. "I hope he can make you happy Olivia."

He can no longer be around her but stops when he hears, "Wait please don't walk away from me again. I'm tired of chasing after you."

"Why should it matter to you Olivia?"

"Because you need to hear me out. All I am asking for is for you to allow me to say my peace. If you don't like what I have to say after I'm done you can leave. I won't stop you and for the remainder of your trip I will not stay here with my grandmother. You'll never have to see me again if that is what you want," she speaks clearly.

"Fine," he speaks. She motions for him to sit again but he doesn't. He remains standing.

 **/**

" **The Man in Her Heart…"**

"This man that has my heart I have known for a time. Since I was a girl," she elaborates hoping he catches on. When he continues to look at her with cold eyes she continues. "I never had the courage to meet him before because I was afraid he'd just think I was a silly girl with a crush on him. He's handsome, sweet, kind and a lot older than me."

"Good for him," Fitz groans. "But why wouldn't you introduce yourself to him," he then wonders. "I'm sure he would not have turned you away."

"Because I was scared he'd hate me and not have time for me. Why would he want to entertain a silly girl with a crush on him? Plus if I ever did meet him I wanted it to be perfect." His places his hands on his pockets. "I had to be perfect," she whimpers as her eyes glance down at her chair.

"Olivia," he creaks walking forward. She stretches her hands out to stop him.

"Don't."

"Liv…?"

"He had heard so many things about me that I knew if I was ever to gain any trust or friendship with him I had to be. My grandmother told me when I started to dance and became good, he'd love me even more. She'd always hope deep down we'd end up together. I thought she was crazy until," her eyes meet Fitz's. His heart rate quickens seeing her eyes change as he takes him in.

"She can't mean me," he tells himself.

"I pushed myself so hard to be the best in the hopes that when we did meet after he saw me dance, that just maybe there'd be a place for me in his heart. I realize now it's just a silly dream I held onto, but Noni said there was always hope" she murmurs on the verge of tears.

"And is there," Fitz inquires still not sure who she is talking about.

"I don't know. But what I am starting to realize," her eyes finally lock onto his, "is sometimes you have to stop overthinking things and FEEL." Fitz smirks at her words. "I was so worried when we met that he'd never want me. How am I supposed to tell him that it's been HIM my whole life?"

"Olivia why would you think that," he sighs as he kneels before her. One leg in on the snow. There is still about two feet between them. Her eyes catch his then he realizes it is because of her wheelchair. "Any man would be lucky to have you Olivia. Whether it's Max, Peter is this other guy you speak of."

"I'd like to think so."

"And have you meet him?"

"Yes," she creaks totally on the verge of tears.

"And…does he want to be with you?"

"I don't know I haven't told him yet," she answers with a long sigh. "I'm afraid once I finally tell him how I feel that it's been him all along that he'll run in the other direction. He could have anyone so why would he want me. I'm just a former dancer, a girl in a wheelchair."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope you know damn well you are more than that. And last time I checked we both know better." His firm voice causes a small smile to appear on her face. "You got it."

"Yes."

"Good." He shifts uncomfortably not sure what else to say. He glances down at his watch and realizes he must go before he cannot finish his shopping. He stands up. "Look I have to go." He speaks it resolved feeling they have nothing much to say to each other.

"Yes you do," she responds.

He begins to walk away but stops just as he reaches the side of her chair. "You don't have to leave Olivia. I don't want you too. You belong here in this house more than I do." She does not look at him because she can't. "I hope this guy that has your heart realizes it before it's too late. He's a lucky man," he murmurs. "I'll see you later."

When she does not answer he begins to walk away she is on the verge of tears. "Fitz," she spins around. He stops just as he reaches the car. "This guy who has my heart," he closes his eyes as he places his hand on the cold metal. He squeezes the metal not wanting to hear this GUY'S name. It will break him.

"Olivia I really don't want to hear…,"

"He's you Fitz…," she blurts out before she can stop herself. Her hand is over her mouth. She actually told him.

Fitz whips around to stare at her. He stammers backwards into the car. "What?" He feels as if he's dreaming. Did she just admit that it's him? It can't be.

She wheels herself forward slightly. With a soft but shy smile on her face she utters, "It's you Fitz. It's always been you. My heart I guess has been yours since I was a little girl and I saw you from my parents' car. I thought you were just a silly crush but I've realized after meeting you it's SO much more to it."

"Olivia," he breathes. He feels as is his world just stopped and turned upside down. He struggling to breathe that the MAN she described is him. Then it HITS him hard, everything she spoke of she told him earlier except the part where she had a crush on him. Everything she did until the accident was to be perfect so when they met, she could hope to earn a tiny piece of his heart.

What neither expected, lease of all Fitz is meeting Olivia JUST AS SHE IS, earned ALL his heart, soul and mind. He never believed in fate or destiny. Miss Rose has been a part of his life for all of his life since he was a boy. He always felt an unwavering connection to Hope, Vermont. He never could explain why this place became so special.

But as he glances at the woman before him, giving him her heart to hold, he NOW understands. "Me," he mouths as his hand is grips his heart. His voice is raw, broken with emotion.

"Yes," she answers breathlessly. "I want you Fitz. Even the piece of you that is becoming The President." He gulps. "I want us whatever that entails," she whimpers with an embarrassed smile. "I realize we JUST met we've known each other for most of our lives. It has only been you and I'm yours if you want me."

Exhaling deeply because a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulder, she sits there her hands folded in her lap waiting for him to do something – anything really. He literally looks like he's seen a ghost completely in shock.

He stands there completely stunned. His feet won't allow him to move from the snow to go to her. His body shakes under his clothes as her words weave their way into his soul, into its inner core – his heart. It is in this place he kept so much hope for his future hidden from himself daring to believe since he got here that she would want him.

Seeing him standing there unresponsive is too much. His rejection is unbearable and the tears begin to come out of her eyes. "I um…I'll see you later. Have fun shopping."

But as she begins to wheel her way into the house Fitz is to her in seconds. His heart took over, gliding him across the snow. She's up his arms. "Fitz," she cries as his arms hold her up high allowing her upper body to wrap around his shoulders. Her legs dangle freely. He's wrapped himself around her waist with his arms securely around her rib cage to squeeze her tightly.

Then she's being twirled around. "Yes she's mine," Fitz speaks out loud, causing her to laugh. She presses her face to his. They are cheek to cheek. "I got the girl," he bellows like a high school teenager just getting his first kiss under the bleachers.

"FITZ," she screams as he lifts her higher. She giggles as he continues to spin them both in circles. She feels nothing in her legs but she swears their dancing as he spins her around.

"Livy," he croons into her neck. He buries his face into her warm skin as he allows himself to FINALLY show her that he is hers too.

He kisses her neck. "Fitz," she sighs as his lips connect with her just under her ear. Her nails dig into his shoulder blades as her body jolts from his touch. He smiles against her skin then buries his nose in her hair.

Soon she feels them sitting back down in her chair with her in his lap. "Look at me," he pleads clinging to her tightly as she raises her head to look into his teared blue eyes. Her gloved hands cup his cheeks. "So it's really me," he asks with an impish grin on his face. "All this time."

"Yes," she answers.

"I should have met you sooner. All those times I could been here. Our lives would have been so different," he admits.

"Maybe," she sighs. "But you're here now. With me?"

"There's no place I'd rather be," he voices with no suspicion on his voice. "I'm yours too Livy," he affirms as his hand is placed on the back of her head on her neck. His voice breaks with emotion. "If you want me."

She sighs hearing the uncertainty in his voice. "I've wanted to be yours forever. I never thought I had a chance after Bellamy came along and I met Max. I guess fate stepped in and my grandmother." Fitz smiles knowing this is true. "Just don't let your head explode."

His smile grows. "If it does I'm sure you'll throw another snowball at it." He eyes her. Her hand goes to find the bump on his head. Sure enough there is one. Now she blushes. He rightfully deserved it. "That hurt you know," he pouts. She bites her lips to prevent herself from laughing. "You are going to have to kiss me Sunshine to make up for that now."

"I don't kiss random men President," she quips lacing her fingers in his curls. He pushes his head into her fingers encouraging her to keep scratching his scalp.

He holds her face with one hand. "No you just throw snowballs at their heads instead," he chastises.

"Well if you weren't such a stupid Fuckwhistle I would not have," she answers. Her comment sends them both laughing. He of course know what it means. "What you were? I'm surprised I didn't have to yank your head out your ass. Don't be so pig headed all right."

He nods. "You know if your Grandmother heard us cursing we're going to have to pay up."

"Don't worry I dropped like 2 Benjamins in there before coming out. I figured that would cover us." The realization only makes him laugh. "No more shutting me out."

"That goes for you too Livy," he scolds.

"Okay. So I'm guessing we have a lot to figure out."

"We do Livy but we have time. In the mean time I plan on spoiling you Sweetheart." She begins to tear up when he calls her Sweetheart. She nuzzles herself into him. "Liv?"

"Sweetheart huh. Is that what I am now," she murmurs into his neck. "Your Sweetheart..."

He sighs deeply as her warm breathe touches his skin. "Yes," he answers with no reservations. "I mean if you want to be."

"Yes," she snickers. "Don't I have to be your girlfriend first though?"

He lifts her head then presses his forehead to hers exhaling deeply as they touch. "You will be by tomorrow." She squints as his gaze changes. He's gazing into her eyes as if she's his reason for existence and the best thing to ever happen to him.

"What?"

"Go out with me tomorrow Livy on TWO dates," he exclaims before he chickens out.

"TWO DATES in one day," she questions. He nods. "Are you trying to speed up how fast you get to kiss me or something?"

Sliding her hips up higher in his lap. "Or something," he adds wiggling his eyebrows. She crosses her arms around her chest. "What," he silently laughs.

"You do realize tomorrow is the day before Christmas. We have the Christmas Eve Mass to attend at night and of course Noni has stuff for both of us to do. Your family is arriving," she explains but this smile on his face continues to grow. "And most places will either close early or not be open because of the holiday..." she points this out as gleam appears in his eyes. "What are you up too?"

"Let's just say being the next President of the United States comes with quite a few perks," he winks. "Just say YES that you'll go out with me tomorrow on TWO dates. All you have you to do is show up, BELIEVE and trust me."

"Trust you," she questions. He nods. "I never give anything up on the first date Mr. President."

"Good. Then taking you out twice in one day will be worth it," he quips. She reaches down for another snow ball but he stops her. "Don't even think it about it." She giggles. "My head still hurts."

"Then I know I did my job," she teases. He tickles her sides. She throws her head back in fits of unbridled laughter. When he stops he cradles her face then brings her closer to his. "Fi-"

"Go out with me tomorrow please," he begs. "All I want for Christmas is you." The sheer and unreserved need for her to say yes only warms her heart. His small smile turns into a huge crooked grin hoping she will acquiesce. "Please Livy," he mutters rubbing his thumb over his soft and pouty lips. His eyes keep glancing down on them, now he wants to kiss her.

"But Noni needs us," she reminds him.

"I've arranged for everything to be handled."

"Oh really?" He smiles softly. "And if I say yes."

"I'll show you how much hope there is this being the best Christmas both of us have ever had. I promise." She eyes him. "Please go out with me and become my girlfriend tomorrow."

She exhales deeply. "Fitz I'd…"

"Come on _give it to him Sunshine._ You know you want to…" is heard out of voice Fitz knows ALL to well.

Olivia and Fitz turn seeing Fitz's baby sister with her Grandmother. "Oh Sh-," but Fitz does not dare curse in Miss Rose's presents. She eyes Fitz to get up and bring them both over to see Fitz's sister who arrived a day early. Instead Fitz wheels both Olivia and him over to where they are standing on the deck to enter the house.

"Come on Blue Eyes," Fitz's sister chastises. "Get up and give me a hug. Then you can introduce me to Sunshine," she winks. She has never met Olivia but his sister knows who she is.

Fitz groans but complies. Brother and sister meet in a big hug. Fitz then of course hugs Miss Rose. She cups his cheek holding his gaze. He need not say a word, she already knows him and Olivia are MORE than okay. She'll press them for details later. "Good boy," she quips kissing his cheek then winking at them both.

"Yes Ma'am," he blushes. He then walks his sister over to meet Olivia. "Olivia this fiery redhead is my little sister, Mrs. Abigail Grant Whelan."

"Nice to meet you," Olivia blushes.

"And you must be my brother's new girlfriend. Right Sunshine," Abby quips.

"Um…,"

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Drops the #Girlfriend and #FitzLittleSister bomb and runs. Yes Abby "Grant" Whelan is Fitz's sister in this story. If you re-read previous chapters I never write his sister's name. I just describe her with RED hair and blue eyes. I wanted to try something different and Abby as Fitz's sister is something new and fresh so why not.**

 **I hope this chapter truly gave you some extra dessert for the evening along with the major crumbs I dropped on Olivia's past and Fitz's pertaining to Max and Bells. (Smiles) Trust me they're will be more coming since this is the Xmas Story for this year.**

 **Also if you have not read "The Olitz Express, Christmas in Vermont, or Yes Mr. President There is a Santa Claus" give them a shot – only if you want or have time. They are my previous Olitz holiday stories.**

 **As always thank you for reading, Happy Thanksgiving, and I'll be looking for your #Crumbs.**

 **Me's**


	13. A KISS Is A Dream Your Heart Makes

**#Happy Friday #Gladiators**

 **Yup this Olitz Xmas Tale is getting another chapter this week. It is Olitz Holiday Season after all and I'm in a giving mood.**

 **I'm thrilled ALL of you loved the last chapter so much. It was a joy to write. I've never written Olitz (especially OP) this way. I truly hope I am tackling this OP character with honor and grace.**

 **So enjoy, have a great weekend, and I'll be looking for your crumbs on the flipside.**

 **Thank you for reading…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 13: A KISS Is A Dream Your Heart Makes…**

" _ **You deserve flowers on your doorstep and coffee in the morning…. You deserve honesty every day and to be kissed every hour. You deserve to be reminded how beautiful you are." - UnKnown**_

" **RED vs. Sunshine…" (Morning of Dec 23** **rd** **)**

Olivia glances up at Fitz with wide eyes unsure of how to respond. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest unsure how to respond. She "technically" is not his girlfriend until tomorrow but she is his _Sweetheart_. This thought sends chills up her body. She hides her face in her scarf unable to keep eye contact.

"Liv," he mouths walking up to her concerned for her feelings. She does not have to say a word because he knows. He kneels by the side of her wheelchair. He wraps an arm around her shoulders planting an adorable kiss on her brow. Her body tremors as his warm lips connect with her cold skin. "It's okay Sweetheart," he whispers into her ear.

His words wash over her soothing his sister's inquiry into their "relationship" from within. She buries her head into the crook of his neck hiding her face from Abby and Miss Rose. Abby snickers as Fitz eyes meet hers. His disgruntled face and disapproving glare only makes Abby stifle a laugh.

"Abigail," Miss Rose scolds then whacks her on the backside.

"Yow-ouch," Abby squeals as the sting from Miss Rose's hand literally hurts her bottom. Her feather down coat did nothing to protect her derrière from Miss Rose's firm hand.

The "crack" sound of her hand connecting with Abby's puffy jacket on her bottom and the squeal causes Olivia and Fitz both to laugh. Abby whips to Miss Rose in shock that she actually hit her. She has not been spanked since she was a little girl, which happened quite a bit if she remembers.

Her grandmother has told her many tales of Abigail Grant. Blue-Eyes fiery little sister with bold red hair to match her personality. She is unlike any Grant before her because she takes from Lillian's side of the family.

Lillian's mother was outspoken, daring, and also a red-head like Big Jerry's mother Annette. It was trait from both Grandmother's passed down to Abigail. Fitz has traces of red-highlights in his hair, but the moment Abby was born both sides of the family knew who she'd be like. She was the mirror image of Lillian's mother except she grew to be taller, a trait she inherited from Big Jerry.

From the moment Lillian called Miss Rose to tell her she was pregnant, she knew it was going to be a girl. Lillian was extremely ill with Abby compared to Fitz. With Fitz, Lillian only suffered a few bouts of morning sickness until she reached the end of the first trimester. However with Abby, she was sick all the time until she neared her third trimester.

Lillian was not overly huge with Abby but definitely ALL baby. She only gained 25 pounds with Abby compared to nearly 40 with Fitz. While Lillian carried Fitz, she ate almost anything and gained weight. Abby on the other hand, would not allow her to keep anything down except for fruits and vegetables.

However towards the end of her pregnancy with Abby, about the twenty-four week mark, Lillian's appetite returned. She craved HOT and SPICY foods. Lillian loved spicy food before but with Abby it heightened. She craved the red pepper, hot salsa, jalapenos, and wasabi flavors. Big Jerry of course like some spice in his food, but not to that degree.

Big Jerry swears to this very day because of all the spicy food Lillian ate when she carried Abigail, it ended up molding her personality. Her fiery red hair, bright blue eyes, and ballsy no filter mouth got her in loads of trouble at home and sometimes at school. Abigail Grant was never afraid to tell a MAN including her own father if he was wrong.

Abby never did anything to warrant a summer trip Hope, Vermont with Miss Rose, but Fitz swore up and down growing up that his sister would have surely followed him here. There were many times when Abby was a teen growing out of control, he heard of an unexpected extended trip to Hope, Vermont to see Miss Rose.

After those visits with Miss Rose, Abby came back straightened out. It would last for a time, and then they would be back at the Bed and Breakfast. Abby is five and a half years younger than Fitz. When Fitz made that summer trip to Hope, Abby was only thirteen. She was starting to find her voice.

When Fitz went to college and joined the Navy, Abby would call him whining that "Mom and Dad were being so unfair to her not allowing her to do what she wanted."

Fitz of course would roll his eyes at her comment reminding her, "If you don't behave you'll end up at Miss Rose's Ab's. Do you want that Red?" Fitz has called her RED since the day she was born.

"No but they keep grounding me," Abby complained. "I swear Mom and Dad hate me."

"Oh they do not. It's called tough love RED. They only want what is best for you, like they did me," Fitz explained.

"Whatever. Dad is just upset because he doesn't like my taste in boys," Abby groans.

"Well shit Abby I don't either. Remember what Miss Rose told you about boys," Fitz reminded her.

"Yah I know. Don't let them have the goods until I know their intentions or better yet wait until I get married. I swear Fitz I can't wait that long to give it up," Abby huffed.

"Okay Abby I don't need to hear about you cashing in your V-card," Fitz protests with a loud groan on the phone.

"Yah well you just lucky you born first," Abby snips even more annoyed.

Looking back on Fitz's many conversations with his little sister, he would have not changed it for anything. When Abby graduated high school she was at the top of her class. She went to college and became a Military, Family lawyer specializing in Veteran's Benefits. She worked with deployed military members ensuring their spouse did not rake them over the coals during a nasty divorce. It was a sought field which she enjoyed.

Abby's husband, Joseph Whelan a retired US Air Force Pilot who now works for Virgin Atlantic Airlines. Joseph is five year older than Fitz, an inch shorter and could have had a career in a cushy government job but chose to keep flying instead. Abby has been married to for the last five years and couldn't be happier.

With Joseph's dark hair, brown eyes, and at times mellow personality, he is the perfect match for his sister. Fitz remembers meeting him and the look on Abby's face. She literally had "hearts" in her eyes when she looked at him and vice versa. Abby was calmer, less high strung, and at peace when Joseph was around.

Without Joseph's calming demeanor, his sister turned into a Class Five Tornado raising havoc and destruction where ever she went. This was especially true when it comes to busting her older brother's chops.

"Abigail Rose Grant," Miss Rose uses her full maiden name, garnering Olivia and Fitz's attention. Yes Abby was named after Olivia's grandmother but it does not earn her any extra "apple pie" points. "You behave yourself. Leave my Sunshine and Blue Eyes alone."

"You know Nana Rose I have to pick on my OLDER brother. It's my God-given right being his little sister," she quips.

"Remember whose turf you on Red," Miss Rose winking at Fitz. Olivia's head is still buried in the crook of neck doing her best impression of an ostrich. "You leave my Sunshine and Blue Eyes alone. Fitz need to bring her inside so he can go Christmas Shopping."

"Yes Ma'am," Fitz answers finally. "It's okay Liv my sister is just being a pain in the neck."

"More like ass," Miss Rose curses. Her use of the word causes Olivia to finally lift her head off of Fitz's shoulder. His neck grows cold from the loss of her touch. He misses her and she's right next to him. She bumps her nose into the side of his.

He sighs holding her face before she has a chance to pull away. He eyes sees her lips. "Livy," he mouths aching to kiss for real.

"Later," she pleads. "Not in front of them."

"Oh just lay the smack down on her Big Brother and get it over with now. Kiss your girlfriend. I wanna see if you still got game after all this time," Abby chastises. Miss Rose raises her hand to whack her again but this time Abby jumps out of the way. "Not this time Nana Rose. My poor butt in still sore."

"Fitz," Olivia whimpers ready to hide her face in his arm again.

Miss Rose is ready to pounce on her but this time it's Fitz. He holds onto Olivia's hand as he stands up to face her. "Abigail cut it out." Abby raises her eyes at the protective nature in his tone. "Let it go and stop being a pest."

"Now Fizzy," Abby cajoles in a nasal tone.

Olivia stifles a laugh. She bites her lip without drawing blood to refrain herself from laughing out loud. Fitz's ears are now red.

"Abigail that is enough," Fitz booms walking forward. He's finally had enough of her crap. He loves her to death but right now he just can't take anymore. Abby gulps but doesn't back down. She is well aware of the right buttons to push on Fitz to get the desired reaction. A devilish smirk appears on her face.

"What big brother your new Sweetheart is going to learn your nickname sooner or later. Why not now," she teases. Olivia finally has enough and a snowball right at the side Abby's head and hits her. "What the HELL!" Fitz breaks out laughing and touches the back of his head remembering his own bump. "What the frack was that for? Nana Rose she threw a snowball at me!"

"Get over it Dearie," Olivia finally speaks wheeling forward. "I have heard enough about you from my Grandmother to last a lifetime. I know you don't KNOW me but trust me we'll have plenty of time to bond, if you chill out. Fitz and I will answer your question if we can please get inside the house. I'm rather cold and have had enough of being outside in my pajamas. Plus Fitz still has to go shopping. All right?"

"And what happens if I don't want to go inside," Abby snips curious what buttons she can push on Olivia. Abby knows things about her too from Miss Rose.

Olivia glances to her grandmother for permission. Miss Rose smirks then goes inside without them to start the kettle for tea. She begins to wheel herself forward, just close enough. Fitz is behind her unsure of what is going on.

"Abigail," Olivia speaks her name sweetly. She motions for her to come closer which she does. As soon as she is arms reach, Olivia lashes out yanking her down by the use of her scarf. "GET IN THE FUCKING HOUSE or I'll run your ass over with my chair. It would be a shame for you ruin your OPI manicure and pedicure. Are we clear?"

Fitz swears every hair on his entire body stands up at her commanding tone. It was low, almost a growl. He shivers just behind her. Abby's eyes grow to twice their normal size. She underestimated this Sunshine of Nana Rose's. Most women she meets interested in her brother run in other direction because they at times do not how to deal with her, but Olivia surprisingly isn't.

Abby gulps. "Or would you rather I chuck another snowball at that brain of yours to make your hair go from red to blond," Olivia adds for good measure to challenge her further.

Abby does not say word or make a sound. Even though she did not know Olivia was in a wheelchair, she is amazed at her no nonsense, not putting up with any shit attitude. Olivia in some ways appears to be like her. Even if there is nothing going on with her and Fitz, which is obviously not the case, she senses they could become friends.

"Nope I'm good," Abby finally sighs calming down. Olivia releases her.

"Good now after you," Olivia smirks. As Abby begins to walk away, "I rather be on your six in case I have to run you down." Abby stops short and turns to face Olivia. She locks eyes with her brother who is now at Olivia's side. "I like her Fizzy. You best hold onto this one before some hot Senator scoops her up."

Abby blows Fitz a kiss then walks into the house.

 **/**

 **The Dream….**

The mention of a "Senator," wanting to steal her away, reminds him of Peter, and his love for her. Fitz now knows she wants a relationship with him and not Peter, however it still plagues is mind. He has knowledge of their close friendship. They are the best of friends but can Peter live with ONLY be her friend, if her heart belongs to another.

When he heads to DC to live in the White House, will Peter try to come between them? If she is HIS is girlfriend, will Peter attempt, or do something to have her for himself? If he were to ask her to come to DC, would she go, or just visit. How can he even think of asking her to come with him by then, they won't even be dating that long.

He has to face it. It will probably destroy him from within to leave her behind. Heck it hurts him to leave her side now. It has NOTHING to do with her wheelchair at all. It's everything to do with the unwavering, growing stronger by the minute connection he feels when he's around her. He wants to be with her every minute. She's in his head all the time, she always has been even before Bellamy came along.

Olivia begins to wheel herself forward with Fitz walking beside her. He's lost in his mind. He's there with her physically but no one is home. He is terrified to lose her and she's not even his yet. It breaks his heart into a million pieces losing her before they had a chance.

As they finally arrive on the porch to head inside, Olivia stops and grabs his hand. It startles him. "Oh," he gasps as her hand clamps around his.

"Where'd you go," she inquires looking up into his eyes.

"Nowhere," he answers too quickly.

"You are so full of shit," she blurts out, finally making him chuckle then smile. "C'mere," she coos. He kneels before her. "I'm not going anywhere." He squints. "Why would I want a Senator, when the Governor of California has my heart…," she reaches forward touching his face. "He's always had my heart ever since I was a little girl. Or do I need to remind YOU again…"

A soft smile reaching his eyes appears on his face.

"Governor of California eh," he quips. "Lucky man. What do I have to do to win your heart instead?" She wants to play this adorable game of cat and mouse, he'll gladly play along. He will catch her. And when he does, she will be his forever.

"Well there is something Mr. President," she bits her bottom lip then bats her eye lashes.

He scoots forward permitting her hands to walk up his chest. The contact through his jacket is enough to make the hairs on his chest stand up. His hands are now intertwined with hers. "Tell me Livy and I'll see that you have it…," he pauses to hold her face in his hands. "And me. You have to know I want a relationship with you more than anything on this earth."

"More than just friends," she murmurs. Of course she knows the answer but the loves hearing him say it.

"Of course you are my Sweetheart aren't you? I thought we cleared that up before Abby showed up," he exhales.

"We did. But you said I'm not your girlfriend till tomorrow," she reminds him with her bottom lip sticking out.

He closes the distance between them. His legs are touching hers. She cannot feel them, but his knees are there, next to hers.

"I did. So what can I do for my Sweetheart," he murmurs, pressing his forehead to hers. He exhales and inhales deeply breathing her in. He picks up hints of her pumpkin bath soap and coconut shampoo. She smells incredible. It enters his nose, going into his lungs, only heightening his need to hold her again.

"Well," she begins to ask before she's scooped up and sitting in his lap once again in her chair. "Fitz," she protests.

"I was too far away," he states matter-of-factly shrugging his shoulders. She rolls her eyes. "Now tell me what I can do for you." His eyes travel to her lips again. "Besides kissing you which I really want to do right now."

Her mouth falls open, totally unprepared for his off the wall comment. Of course she wants to be thoroughly kissed by Fitz. She swears when he does kiss her, she'll feel something in her legs all the way down to her toes. When she finally fell asleep last night, she dreamt that when she arrived home with Peter, he came up to her kissed her thoroughly leaving her breathless.

When he pulled away, he announced to Peter, "No more taking out my girlfriend," and then carried her away from him. "Olivia is mine."

She woke up so hot and bothered, that her sheets were wet, as were pajamas. The pajamas she has on now are not the same ones she slept in. She had to change, including her panties. That one vivid intense dream of Fitz ONLY kissing her, left her aching. Never has she felt this unbridled need to be kissed by a man before, until Fitz came into her life.

"Fitz," she breathes. Her voice shakes.

"I want to kiss you Olivia. I mean REALLY kiss you. The kind of kiss you hear about in movies where one hand is around your back and the other holds your face against mine. Just before our lips touch, both of us can barely breathe. We can hear our hearts beating in our ears," he explains. She already feels heated.

"Oh…," she murmurs needing to cool off. She begins to inhale and exhale out of her mouth to calm down.

"Then when my lips touch yours everything fades away, it's just you and me. Your lips are softer than I ever imagined they'd be and you taste like raspberries, encouraging me to kiss you harder. When I deepen it and our tongues connect I swear you purr as your hands fly into my hair. Kissing you will send me into overdrive and I'll never want to stop. It's literally one of those first kisses you know will be the first, then last first kiss we'll ever have." He's rambling, but for some strange reason he has to tell her this.

"Fitz," she coos unable to breath.

"And I'll just know that if I let that moment slip away I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Now she's crying. He presses his cheek to hers then whispers. "I can wait. I've waited this long," he sighs lifting her chin in order to gaze deeply into her eyes. "But let me tell you Sweetheart, the dream I had of kissing you last night woke me up all flustered. I almost came into your room this morning and pounced on you."

"What? You can't be serious?"

"Seriously Liv I did. The dream was so real," he admits. Her eyes widen to the point of almost coming out of her head. He can tell by the look on her face. "Wait did you have a kissing dream about us too." She nods ready to bury her face in his neck. "Was I any good?"

"Stop," she chastises feeling her cheeks he up. "We are NOT having this conversation," she reaches for her chair to begin moving but stops. She is in his lap and right now he's in control. If she could get up and walk away from him she would but she's stuck. Fitz knows it and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Oh come on, was I Sweetheart," he pleads with a gleam in his eyes. He presses his nose to her cheek. "I must have been. You can tell me. I bet you woke up as wet and as HOT as I did." His deep baritone voice makes her shiver in his lap. Fitz smirks feeling Olivia succumb to his advances. "If it helps I want you even more now."

Her eyes meet his. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

She cradles his face in her hands. "Well Mr. President," she murmurs in a sexy tone. "If you are good there is a chance of a kiss happening." His eyes raise as his body responds to her. He wonders if she can feel how much she excites him. Not willing to indulge him, "However, you are just going to have to wait till you get the real thing. I promise you I'll be the best you've ever had."

"And the last," he admits without reservations.

"Last," she whimpers.

He smiles softly feeling his cheeks heat up. It is completely unrealistic. He's telling her that he'll be the last man she'll ever kiss but it's true. He'll never allow any other man to kiss her sweet lips now that he's in her life. And he's in it not only to win her heart but to stay. He wants her to comprehend from this moment on he's in this with her, and it's serious.

"Yes." He whimpers.

"But my wheelchair. Have you ever dated anyone like me before?" She hates to ask but she must. He must understand what he is getting himself into before they become something more.

"Yes I've dated other women Olivia," he deadpans.

"Fitz," she warns.

"I'm not into men either," he winks. She crosses her arms unamused. "I am not afraid of this wheelchair." He hands raise and cradle her face in his hands. "And neither should you. This chair does not define who you are to me and definitely will not us. You understand."

"It's a part of who I am Fitz. I am just not a normal girl you can take out. There are all these real obstacles being with me. I just can't do things like normal girls," she explains wanting him to understand.

"I don't want a normal woman Livy. I want an extraordinary one. And I've found that in you," he mutters holding her chin up in order to look into her soft brown eyes.

"I'm not like anyone else. I'm a…," she stops just before she speaks the word. "Paraplegic."

"And…," She removes his hands form her face and stares into his comforting blue eyes. The turmoil, pain, and despair is evident. "Paraplegic is JUST a word Livy," he sighs deeply. "I am aware of its meaning but it ONLY a word. It's not who you are."

"It's not just a word," she whimpers. "I AM one Fitz. I have no use of my legs," she begins to cry. "I may NEVER walk again."

"Then so be it," he answers her softly but firm.

"You mean you're trying to tell me you won't mind pushing me around in this chair, or helping me with mundane things. Better yet, if we get serious I'll may need help dressing or in the shower. I can do most of these things myself, but at times I need assistance. I already know you love to carry me around, but is that REALLY what you want. I'm only bringing this up but I want you to be sure…,"

She stops in her words as Fitz leans forward and kisses her cheeks. He lingers his lips on her skin long enough to derail her train of thought.

As he lifts his lips from her skin, his eyes meet her troubled brown eyes. "Olivia I want you, wheelchair in all. I told you I do not care and I don't. I will always want to be with you. It's just a word. If I have to tell you a thousand times or show you just as much then so be it. I ONLY SEE YOU. You are so beautiful, smart, amazing, bold, and daring to me. Plus you have a really good right hook," he quips then rubs his head.

She smirks. He speaks so eloquently turning her insides to mush. It is no wonder he is the man of the people because at time like this it shows. "But what if I can't do things?"

"Things like what…," he pries. It is then she begins to shut down before his very eyes. The same brave woman who threw snowballs at his head, and told him she was not afraid of being with him even though he's about to become President disappears. She UP and left before his eyes. Olivia can no longer keep eye contact turning her head away.

"We should go inside. Noni is almost done making tea," she suggests meekly. "We can talk about this later. Like you said we have time."

She is avoiding this conversation and he knows it. Olivia is attempting to shut him out and wheel in the other direction. She would not allow him to run away from them earlier so he will do the same. Getting whatever is bothering her out in the open now is best from what he's learned. If she closes herself off to him this early, he'll lose her.

"Liv talk to me," he begs placing his head on her shoulder. Her head instinctually leans against his. His lips touch a rather sensitive spot under her ear, making her shiver. "Don't shut me out Sweetheart. Not now. Especially not before our dates tomorrow. We promised each other not to shut the other out."

"I know but…" she protests as he lifts his hand to turn her face to his. They can feel the other's warm breath on their cheeks. He raises his eyes then slowly gives her a soft smile urging her to not turn away.

"Please," he coos brushing his nose against hers. His arms cross over her stomach drawing her closer to him.

 **/**

 **Can I Keep You?**

"Aren't you afraid or worried that I may not be able to…"

"To what?"

"Fitz," she groans becoming more embarrassed.

"Come on tell me."

"Do you want to have sex," she blurts out. Her hand whips over her mouth not believing she just blurted it out.

"Eventually…," his eye widen.

"Wait Right now," he smirks. She huffs.

"Tonight?" Now she's ready to hit him. "Well SHIT Livy before our first date," he jests. "We can kick your Grandmother out and Abby and have at it." She whacks him on the back of the head. "OUCH!"

"Fitzgerald," she grumbles. He cringes at the use of his full name. "You know damn well what I mean." Now he laughs. She is so adorable when she's pissed at him. "What happens if I can't…," now tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"Then for once we'll learn something together and let me be in charge. Trust me Sweetheart I'll be the dominant one for both of us…" She blushes noting the arousal pooling in his blue eyes. "And it will happen when we are ready. I don't want to have sex with you Livy," he clarifies. Now she's crying thinking he does not want her. She begins to move away from him without falling off her chair. "Hey I plan on making love to you."

His words stop her cold. Her eyes meet his. Now she's crying. He is telling her so much with his eyes but he cannot speak the words. It makes no possible sense that he "could" love her, but there is no other way to describe HOW she makes him feel. Olivia swallows hard seeing his eyes look upon her as if she is the reason he's on this earth.

Fitz's large hands cradle her face gently. "Livy _you deserve flowers on your doorstep and coffee in the morning. You deserve notes left on your dashboard an ice cream sundaes at 3 am. You deserve honesty every day and to be KISSED every hour."_ His voice drops. _"You deserve to be reminded how beautiful you are,"_ he finishes as tears come down her cheeks.

His long fingers thread into her hair. She's still speechless unable to come up with a coherent response. He left her without words. So instead she does the only thing she can think of to show him how much he means to her. She leans forward and places a soft but sweet kiss on each cheek.

When their eyes meet she finally smiles. "Can I keep you Mr. President?"

Her question melts his heart. "Yes." She throw her arms around his shoulders pulling them together for a hug. Fitz closes his eyes burying his nose into her neck. "Question is Livy can I keep you?"

"Yes," she whispers into his ear. She lifts her head to face him. "But only till tomorrow. You'll have to fight my boyfriend for me."

He laughs. "Well I just have my agents throw him in jail. Once you date a President there's no back."

"Thank God you haven't been sworn in yet then Handsome," she teases. He laughs. "Now will you come someplace special with me tonight?" He squints. "I haven't been since I got hurt and Tom said it's possible."

"Are you asking me out Miss Pope," he boasts.

"That depends…," she raises her voice leading him on. He begins to wheel them inside seeing Miss Rose beginning to pour the tea into the kettle.

"On?"

"On how much HOPE there is for you saying yes," she smirks. Inside her heart is racing. She's scared half to death he'll say no.

"If I say yes, will you be my girlfriend by tonight instead," he questions. "I'm a rather impatient man Livy. I rather not wait to call you mine unless I have too. Or will you make me wait till tomorrow."

"Well agree to go out with me tonight Mr. President and find out. The choice is yours," she replies as her eyes flutter. He lifts her into the air then places her back into her chair. He kneels before her, placing both hands on her legs. Her hands cover his. "Well?"

"Yes."

"Really," she squeals.

He chuckles. "Yes I'd love to be your date where ever we are going tonight." He looks to Tom who rushes inside to make any necessary phone calls that need to be made to secure the location of where they are headed.

She throws herself into his arms, but not leaving her chair. "Thank you," she murmurs against into his ear.

"My pleasure," he sighs. "So where are we going and what time do I need to be ready."

"All I can tell you is be ready to leave here no later than 6:00pm. Because you are the next President we have to leave early. And no I am not telling you anything," she shoves him away earning her a laugh out of Fitz. "You are just going to be surprised."

"Fine," he grumbles. "But just remember I am planning on cashing in tomorrow – twice."

"I know," she winks.

Miss Rose comes to the door. "Hey Blue Eyes you going to bring Sunshine in or not. Breakfast is getting cold and I ain't getting any younger. Move it before I lose it," she scolds Fitz standing by the door with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Miss Rose we're coming," Fitz smirks as he pushes Olivia through the door. He sees breakfast set up at the table, and Abby nowhere to be found. He hears her on the phone in the other room. "Husband?"

"I sure as hell hope so. If not she should not be talking about getting some in the near future," Miss Rose grumbles. "Your sister is awfully kinky."

"Ew," Fitz groans not wanting to have this conversation.

"Noni can we please not talk about his sister and sex," Olivia pleads just as embarrassed as Fitz. She slides herself into the bench. Fitz of course scoots next to her. His free arm goes around her body moving them closer together. He just can't be close enough right now. She reminds him about Christmas shopping.

"I'll leave in a bit," he states. "I need to get some sugar before I go," he picks up her hand, bringing to his lips for a kiss. His tongue touches the outside of her hand, just gracing the skin. Her body is already responding to his touch. He picks up the hint of desire in her eyes.

"Stop," she yanks it away from him. Her skin tingles from his lips.

He leans over to whisper in her ear. "I can't stop. Matter of fact, I don't have to because you're mine," he mutters into her ear. Her eyes meet his.

"Say that again _Blue Eyes,"_ she breathes.

" _You are my Sunshine,"_ he sings causing Olivia to giggle and playfully shove him away.

Miss Rose returns to the table. She glances at them both. "Well at least Abby ain't got no cobwebs down there." Olivia eyes widen. Fitz about spits out his orange juice. "Hey when her husband gets here he'll be dipping his wick, and stuffing the turkey."

"NONI," Olivia screams as she spits her coffee out across the table. Fitz about chokes on his juice.

"What. They sure as hell won't be doing the hokey pokey," Miss Rose continues to make the situation worse. "Or be feeding the kitty."

Fitz leans his head on Olivia's shoulder as the tears pool in his eyes from laughing. "Don't you give me that look Blue Eyes," she points her finger at him. "I know you want my Livy. I bet y'all can't wait to dust off those cobwebs and make the other scream in _wonton_ pleasure."

"NONI Oh my gosh stop," Olivia screeches burying her head into Fitz's shoulder.

Fitz chokes on his coffee. "MISS ROSE," he bellows on the verge of tears. Not believing her word choice.

"Oh come on Blue Eyes how to do think you and I got here," Abby snickers coming into the room, hearing Miss Rose's comment. Abby kisses Fitz's cheek then links her arm with Miss Rose. "By the way Nana Rose it's _wanton_ not _wonton pleasure._ I can't picture my brother making any woman scream like a Chinese dumpling."

"Abigail," Fitz groans. He's ready to crawl under the table.

Olivia completely loses it and erupts in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Fitz turns to see her almost sliding out of the bench as she no longer can stop herself from laughing at THEIR expense. His grip tightens but as her eyes meet his, he loses it and begins to giggle too.

"So you wanna scream like a Chinese Dumpling Sweetheart," he teases shamelessly only make her laugh harder.

"Fitz stop," she cajoles. "My stomach hurts."

Miss Rose pays them all no mind and finishes placing breakfast on the table. She glances to Abby who is laughing with them. Finally after more than a few minutes, they all have tears in their eyes.

"You all are just crazy," Miss Rose chastises them all eyeing Abby to scoot over making room for her at the table. She glances to Olivia. "Livy give your man some Sugar so he can get out of and go shopping. Time is wasting and I ain't getting any younger."

"Yes Ma'am," Olivia sighs giving Fitz the sugar bowl.

"Child you know damn well that is NOT what I meant," Miss Rose scolds her granddaughter. "You two are more than JUST friends. Handle it."

"Miss Rose," Fitz reaches across table. "I promise it will be later. Not now all right. I know my sister has questions." His blue eyes meet Abby's. "Abby, Olivia is not my girlfriend. Yet."

"Yet," Abby scoffs.

"By tomorrow she will be. I'm taking her on two dates," he explains. "Right Liv?" She blushes but agrees. "And tonight she is taking me out on a date?"

Miss Rose places her tea cup on the table and stares at her granddaughter. "Child you mean to tell me you asked Fitz out and he said yes." They both nod to confirm her inquiry. "But Livy where are…" but she stops in her words when she realizes where her precious granddaughter is taking him.

"Noni," Olivia exhales deeply hoping she will not spill the beans.

Miss Rose answers looking between Olivia and Fitz. "Now that's my girl."

 **/**

 **And yup I'm leaving you here. Don't worry there will be more soon.**

 **How about that very vivid and HOT kissing dream Olitz had about the other. Lawd. Talk about waking up all hot and bothered. I took a page from a fellow writer's page on writing about hot dreams. I hope iwrite4olitz does not mind.**

 **Yes OP asked him out on a date. (Say what!) Talk about a woman that knows what she wants and she's going after him. YES! But where is she taking him…hmmm? I will leave you to wonder till next time…**

 **Also how could you NOT love Miss Rose and Abby this chapter? Both of them together with no filter are almost too much. I had tears in my eyes writing the last section.**

 **So thank you for reading and please leave me goodies. They motivate me to update faster.**

 **Take care,**

 **Me's**


	14. Seeing Is Believing

**#HappyThursday #Gladiators.**

 **Here is your next chapter for this Olitz Xmas tale. In here I left you plenty of holiday cheer, and mushy gushy moments. This chapter will melt your heart I promise.**

 **I'll be looking forward to your #GingerbreadCrumbs.**

 **Take care, and thank you for reading…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 14: Seeing Is Believing…**

" _ **Sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see." Tom Hanks, The Polar Express**_

 **That's MY Girl…(Dec 22** **nd** **)**

"No Miss Rose I beg to differ," Fitz instantly corrects Miss Rose, something he rarely does. He leans forward, turning her face to his. "Livy was YOUR girl. Now she's ALL mine even though technically I have to wait till tomorrow," he drops his baritone voice deeper increasing the richness of its tone. "Sorry I don't like to share."

"Fitzgerald," Miss Rose taps his hand on the table, then kicks his shin. Olivia bits her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Is it polite to argue with a lady in her own home, especially when it's me?" She glances over to Abby. "You hush," Abby gulps remaining quiet.

"No Ma'am." Fitz infers. "However you did teach me to stick up and fight for what I believe in," he coos. "Even if at the time I could not see it." Olivia leans back on the bench allowing Fitz to cup both her cheeks in his palms. He lost in her expressive brown eyes. Instantly they bring him closer. They are huge as they intersect with his.

"And what do you believe," Miss Rose asks curiously. "I have taught you many lessons since you were a child. Including to lift the seat when you tinkle." Fitz ears turn bright red but does not waver his attention away from Olivia. Olivia stifles a laugh. Miss Rose has never seen him this way before, not even his late wife Bellamy.

The tenderness, and love he already displays towards her Granddaughter warms her heart. He approaches her as if she could break apart any moment. He presses his forehead on Olivia's needing the skin to skin connection. "I believe I finally understand my connection to this place. I never understood it until recently. I was meant to come here and find…" he stops as his eyes look deeply into Olivia's.

"Find what," Olivia asks.

"Hope and YOU Livy," he murmurs in a broken voice as his lips just brush against the soft skin on her cheek. "Hearing your sweet voice on the line when I was speaking to Miss Rose did this."

"You came here cuz of a girl Big Brother," Abby chastises. Fitz eyes meet his sisters. She places her tea cup down on table momentarily surprised seeing something in his eyes she's never seen. It's not only hope but so much more. She saw it once three months or so after Bellamy died. It is then Fitz winks at his sister.

"You remember," she mouths in a manner ONLY Fitz notices. He nods.

"Olivia is NOT just a girl Abigail," Fitz corrects her just in case Miss Rose or Olivia suspect something. "She never was or will be. Ever since Olivia was born I heard about her. It was either from our parents, or Miss Rose. Each time I was here and got glimpses of you," his eyes lock onto Olivia's. "I experienced a sense of peace washing over me. It lightened my mood and helped me feel like I belonged somewhere. I always felt at home when I came here ever since I was five."

"I don't understand how MY voice over the line talking to Noni helped you make up your mind to come here though," Olivia asks. "It doesn't make any sense."

Fitz spins to face her again cradling her face in his hands. "Hearing your voice on the phone the day I called Miss Rose to tell her I was coming, made me realize it was time to come home. I spoke to my Chief of Staff, Stephen Finch. I had to trust my gut and come here. I can't explain it, but I just knew if I didn't come I regret it for the rest of my life," his voice breaks just thinking of what could have happen with Olivia and Peter if he did not come or Miss Rose.

Miss Rose grabs his hand. "Child," she coos making him blush. "Ain't nothing going to happen to me yet. It is not in God's plan to take me from this earth because if it is, him and I are about to have a long conversation at Mass tomorrow night. I have plenty of years left in me." She squeezes his hand. "I may be up in my years but I'm far from done yet. Especially with you two," she eyes Olivia. "You got me."

Olivia nods. "I would have been here if you came later you know," she states.

"Livy," he voices in a hushed tone. "Every time I came here in the hopes of finally meeting you, it never worked out. Hearing your voice gave me ALL THE HOPE I needed to risk it all to meet you and see Miss Rose again. I told my Chief of Staff that _Sunshine_ was here and I had to come. You were worth this risk. I feel at home here – with you."

He kisses Olivia's brow. "I'm happy you came," she admits. "Even though I didn't act like it."

"You turned our little town upside down Fitzgerald," Miss Rose reaches for his hand. Fitz gives to her but keeps his other hand on Olivia's cheek. Fitz blushes. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. So you really came here for MY Livy?"

"I did," he admits pressing his head to Olivia's. "I always knew there was a reason I never could let this place go. Now I get it," he whispers bringing Olivia closer. "It was because I always believed even though I couldn't see it, I FELT this place still held onto something special for me to find, go after, and claim as my own. I may have won the White House," he lifts his head to look into Olivia's eyes. "But coming here finally meeting you, learning you want to be with me literally feels like I won the World."

Abby wipes a tear from her eye. Miss Rose quickly hands her a tissue. Fitz smirks.

"Fitz," Olivia whimpers.

"Oh Blue Eyes," Miss Rose stands up to kiss his cheek. "You are too much for this old lady to take," she sighs holding her heart. Fitz eyes raise. "I'm fine don't you worry. You just continue to take my breath away. Just like your father. I swear you can charm a lady out of her better judgement and pants."

"Noni," Olivia groans as her face heats up.

"Well I do plan on IT eventually beautiful," he blurts out before he can stop himself.

"FITZ" Olivia screeches shoving him away. He moves an inch but circles himself around her.

"Yah but Dad isn't this much of a sap," Abby teases throwing a napkin towards him. Fitz ducks out of the way. He sticks his tongue towards her.

"Fitzgerald Grant don't stick that tongue out unless you plan on using it," Miss Rose cups his cheek then kisses it a second time before sitting back down.

"Trust me Miss Rose I plan on using it A LOT after Miss Olivia Pope becomes my girlfriend," he wiggles his eyes making Olivia hide her face in her napkin. Now she feels heated. "If y'all stop interrupting us maybe I could have by now. A guy has needs you know."

Olivia turns three sheets of red. She buries her head into Fitz's arm unable to come up with a response.

"So you do you want more than sugar," Abby quips eager to pick on Fitz.

"I want ALL of her," Fitz leans his head on Olivia's wrapping her up in his arms. "And pardon my language Miss Rose but I'll be damned and fight anyone that attempts to take MY GIRL away from me."

Olivia is stunned by his words. This man barely knows her but he's willing to fight to keep her. He's everything she ever dreamed in a man. Fitz is good, kind, giving, and has a heart unlike any person she's ever wanted to be with. He's everything her grandmother described to her for all these years but even more.

"Fitz," she murmurs.

He turns hearing the urgency in her voice. "Yah?"

"You came really here cuz of me," she questions. He blushes but nods. She sits up. "And what the heck would you have done if I wasn't here. If I never got hurt was not here then what. What if I lived down in Boston and happen to be still dancing?"

"I would have come and found you this time. Miss Rose could have been my date to the Boston Ballet. My entire Secret Service and myself would have gone to the Ballet to watch you dance. Then after the show I'd beg your Grandmother to FINALLY take me to you for a formal introduction," Fitz explains as if it would be the most natural thing in the world.

"And WHAT IF she didn't want to meet you big brother? What would you have done then? Or let's say she thought you were a jerk…," Abby teases. "Your great head of hair and blue eyes can only get you so far."

"Then I would have done everything in my power to sweep Livy off her perfect little toes and make her mine forever," he boasts. His eyes look deep within her own. She truly believes it. He'd do anything possible to get her to give him one chance – one date that would in turn change their lives forever.

"And then what…," Olivia jests. "What if I thought you had cooties or something? I know most of you politicians have a bug up your…" she pauses before she curses and gets herself into trouble. Miss Rose glances over at the curse word jar noting the extra amount of cash inside it. She heard most if not all of their screaming match outside.

"Say it child. I'll let you know if you owe me later…," Miss Rose winks.

"Bug up your ass," Olivia smiles wildly. Fitz mouth drops open surprised that Miss Rose allowed her to curse.

"Then I'd prove to you, MY SWEETHEART," he drops his baritone voice to a tone turning her insides to mush. "That I am the man for you and no other will do. I am a not only a man, but future President of many talents. I can't wait for you to see, learn, _taste_ ," he whispers into her ear, "them all out. Which I can't wait to do ALL the above to you..."

 **/**

" **All Mine…"**

Areas in Olivia's body respond in a way she is unprepared for. Lord all mighty does she want him. A smug smirk appears on his lips watching the desire pooling in her eyes. Miss Rose along with Abby snicker.

"Oh get a room," Abby grumbles. She flicks cold water at the two love birds.

"Gladly," Fitz counters stepping out from the table, scooping Olivia up in his arms then carrying her off.

"Fitz," she cackles watching her Grandmother and Abby roll their eyes then laugh as Fitz carries her into another room so he can have her to himself.

"Don't even think about bringing Livy into her bedroom Blue Eyes. I know what you're thinking." Fitz stops just as he approaches the hallway to head to her room. "You can love on her later after your date and you go Christmas shopping."

"Ugh…," Fitz growls making Olivia laugh. "Oh come on Miss Rose can't I have Livy to myself for just a tiny bit," he whines. He stomps his feet like a five year old with her in his arms. Now she can't stop laughing at his antics.

"Fitz," she pleads through her giggles. "You are shaking me too much." Her voice vibrates as he jumps up and down with her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck nuzzling her face into his neck. Her warm breath tickles his skin. "Remember you'll have me all to yourself tonight," she reminds him.

He stops and their eyes meet. She bites her bottom lip as he winks. "It's not enough," he reminds her. "I want more. It is something Sweetheart you are JUST going to have to get used to being my GIRL."

"Shameless," she teases as her cheeks become warm.

"Bring my baby back to her chair and I promise you can have her after you get back. Your agents are waiting." Miss Rose reminds him. Fitz stops. His eyes and Olivia's are pooling with the same amount of desire and need to be together. He does not want to go, especially now. "She'll be here waiting for you child when you get back. Nana Rose promises."

He gulps. Miss Rose walks up to him with Olivia's chair for him to place her into. He turns feeling her presence behind him. Fitz and his eyes meet Miss Rose's. "Miss Rose," he stammers pressing his forehead to Olivia's. "Do you think…"

"I'm afraid not my dear boy," she coos holding his hand. "Livy has to stay here." Olivia eyes widen. She turns to face her grandmother. He wants her to go with him. "I promise she'll be here when you return and if you hurry they'll be fresh baked cookies," she hints.

He smirks. "Which kind?"

"Your favorite," Miss Rose winks. "And since I have both your sister my Livy, we'll bake extra." Fitz sets Olivia down gently in the chair. He kisses her brow then forehead before pulling away. "Both you and your father steal cookies out of the jar when I'm not looking."

Fitz blushes then hides his head in Olivia's neck. After all these years he never Miss Rose caught onto him and his father snacking. "How did you…" he stammers placing Olivia gently in her chair.

"Because you are YOUR father's son – not just in name Mr. President," she winks kissing his cheek. Fitz blushes more. "Why do you think I bake extra and have a stash hidden when you came to visit? I just didn't get off the bus child. You best keep that in mind especially when you trying to sneak into Livy's room now that YOU know it's you she fancies. Those same rules apply."

Abby snickers in the kitchen while she cleans up from breakfast. "Miss Rose I would never," he places his hand over his heart pretending to be wounded. He pouts then gives her the softest most innocent smile he can muster.

Miss Rose walks up to him and takes hold of both his large hands. "Boy," the harshness in her voice almost makes him laugh. "Don't make me sleep on the couch with a flashlight! Those stairs creak, as do your knees. I know all your moves Pudding."

Abby and Olivia both start laughing at the same time. It's all the years their family has come to Hope, Vermont, she's never heard Nana Rose call her oldest brother _Pudding._ She is laughing so hard in the kitchen she grips the counter for support. Fitz's ears are beet red.

"Noni," Olivia speaks. "You can't call him _Pudding_. He's the next President of the United States."

"Like HELL I can't," Miss Rose booms. "Who do you think helped him learn that boys and girls were different, and not worry about wet dreams..."

Abby falls on the floor in hysterics while Olivia begins to snigger. Fitz falls to his knees wrapping himself around Olivia in her chair. She pushes herself forward in order for Fitz to wrap himself around her burying his face into her lap. Soon her fingers are in his unruly curls as she leans over his body, placing her head on his.

"I hate you all," he mumbles.

Miss Rose along with Abby just watch them. "Even me," Olivia whimpers.

"No," he lifts her head to meet her eyes. "I could never hate you." He cradles her face in his hands. His thumbs graces her lips. "Livy I think…I…I've always…," the words catch in his throat. They are on the tip of his tongue aching to be said. He head is now directly across from hers. His eyes take on a soft, puffy look as his pupils dilate. They sparkle and shine with an intensity that is so unmistakable both Abby and Miss Rose become eerily quiet.

"Fitz," she breathes as she KNOWS what he is NOT saying. It's robs her from all the air in her lungs. Her heart is pounding with such an intensity it could come out of her chest at any moment. Miss Rose heart flutters in her chest watching Fitz realize what she has known and hoped for a long time.

Fitz straightens his body as Miss Rose walks into the kitchen to help Abby. They whisper to themselves as Fitz and Olivia are left alone.

"Liv…," he croaks afraid she'll bolt in the other direction. It is not the time to voice it completely but he wants her to understand she's NOT just some girl in his eyes. She's become everything he's ever wanted and so much more. He realizes she's always has been ever since their first glimpse of each other all those years ago.

Fitz knows his own heart. This is what he feels. His own heart drums against his breast bone aching to be one with the most perfect woman he's ever met before his very eyes. Even though he cannot put it into words, it's the most intense feeling he's ever felt for anyone.

Olivia has no words. Fitz literally took them all away with one look from his eyes. She has never met a man capable of rendering speechless.

When she has no response, he utters, "I should go," beginning to extract himself from her.

"Ditto," she murmurs just above a whisper. Her one word catches him off guard and he whips around to face her. There are tears coming down her face. "Ditto Fitz," she voices a tad bit louder in the off chance he did not hear her.

He is to her in seconds, and lifts her up in his arms for a massive hug. They bury their faces in the other's neck as he squeezes her tightly. As their heads lift to meet each other's eyes, his eyes are drawn to her lips. The urge to kiss her increases to a point of almost madness.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to…," he staggers licking his lips.

"I know. Me too," she chuckles. "Later okay," she pleads. "You have to go. Tom is coming to the door. I'll see you when you get back. All right."

He places her back in the wheelchair. "No going out with Peter. You hear me. You are off the market."

"I live to serve The President," she chastises in a sexy tone turning her chair to face the other direction.

"Hmm I like that. Say it again," he wiggles his eyes.

She begins to back away from him not wanting to continue this conversation. "Mr. President," she blurts in a lustful tone.

Before she can wheel herself far enough out his reach, he lunges getting a hold her chair. His arms wrap around her from behind, then his lips are on her skin just under her ear. She exposes her neck accidently giving him more access. It is then he finds her sweet spot, making her moan out loud.

His eyes raise as he continues to kiss her spurring him not to pull away. "Stop," she begs as her head leans further to the side, giving him more of her soft skin. Her resolve is weakening. He smiles against her skin. "You have to go." Now her hands cover his over her stomach, squeezing them as his lips connect with her skin.

Just as his lips connect with her skin again, Miss Rose enters. "Hey stop the kisses. I can hear y'all in the kitchen. You can jump her later Blue Eyes when I ain't looking." Both Olivia and Fitz blush.

Fitz stands up but keeps himself hidden behind her wheelchair because of the problem he has in pants. Olivia eyes catch his arousal as she buries her eyes in her hands. Fitz bits his lip preventing himself from doing something in front of Miss Rose he'll regret.

"Miss Rose…," he breathes as her Grandmother strolls over to him now with a cane in her hand.

She points it directly at his nose exactly the same time Tom steps into the room. Tom backs up to the door not even wanting to get involved. "Sir it's time to go. By the time we get there you'll have about 90 minutes to shop before the mall opens."

"Thank you Tom," Fitz answers with confidence. Tom hands Fitz is jacket, noting his boss's strange posture behind Olivia's chair. Fitz thanks him, then Tom waits by the door. He quickly dresses then kisses Miss Rose. "I'll see you later Miss Rose. I love you."

"You dang well better Blue Eyes," she kisses his face lingering her lips there for a long time. Fitz ears turn ten shades of red. "You'll do well to remember that fact when you hit DC."

"Yes Ma'am," he quips. Abby comes into the room and reminds him to buy her a really awesome present. "Whatever Abby. I'm not going into Fredricks of Hollywood. That's Joe's job."

Abby eyes narrow at her brother. "Oh don't worry. I'll take Olivia shopping there after the holidays and buy her something sexy for you."

"Oh lord," Olivia groans even more embarrassed.

"Good bye Abby," Fitz chastises then hugs Olivia. "Wait for me. I'll be back later for our date."

"We'll see," she winks. Fitz begins to protest but Olivia kisses his cheek stopping him in his tracks.

"Bye Livy."

"Bye Mr. President," Olivia sighs watching him head out the door. She turns to her Grandmother who has this huge grin on her face. "Yes Noni?"

"Nothing Pudding," Miss Rose coos going into the kitchen to help Abby who is already ransacking her cabinets to begin baking.

 **/**

 **Not Like The Other Girls…?**

Fitz returned from shopping a few hours later just in time for lunch. He stopped at her favorite place for lunch bringing it home to surprise her. Little did he know it was Olivia's as well. He was exhausted and it took longer than expected because he made one extra stop a distance away from Miss Rose's. He entered the kitchen with Tom to an aroma of baked goodies.

He found Abby and Olivia giggling and getting along. His "lovable" baby sister apparently had a nice bonding talk with his new lady while he was gone, along with Miss Rose. They kept snickering at him from the corner of the room, making him self-conscious that they were up to something or he was in trouble.

Fitz set lunch out and they ate together. Once finished Olivia along with Fitz and Abby helped Miss Rose with anything that had to be done for tomorrow. Olivia would not be there to help so she was grateful that Abby was. As items including more baking and wrapping of gifts for her family were completed, Miss Rose felt a sense of accomplishment.

She loved having Fitz and Abby here and it had been way to long. Abby could see how tired Miss Rose became through the day, and suggested she rest while she made an easy dinner. Luckily for everyone, Abby was a fabulous cook and recruited Fitz. Olivia worked on a small puzzle in the kitchen while they prepared dinner.

Fitz would come over and steal kisses, planting them all over her face except her lips as they cooked. He was so distracted he almost burned the side dish he was in charge of. Abby scolded him. "Focus Fizzy," she teased. "Kiss her tonight when you go out."

"Whatever Pippy-Longstockings," he messes with Abby right back.

Miss Rose heard the banter and comes into the room, taking over the cooking. "Out both of yah," she warns shooing them away from her stove. "Help Livy with her puzzle. No kissing Blue Eyes either. I heard enough of it already."

"Yes Ma'am," Fitz winks then leaves a huge wet kiss on Miss Rose's face. She smacks his chest as he moves away from her to help Olivia move her puzzle off the table. All three go into the Living Room to work on it until it's time to eat. Thirty minutes later dinner is served, eaten and cleaned up.

Olivia excuses herself to her room with Abby's help. Fitz pays them no mind and insists on helping Miss Rose with the dishes. "Not tonight child. You get yourself ready for that date with Livy. You cannot be late. Understood?" He nods. As he walks away Miss Rose reminds him, "And Fitz," he turns to face her. "Remember to ask where you are going? You'll know the right time to ask," she winks.

"Whatever you say Miss Rose," Fitz answers unsure of where she could be taking him. He had some ideas before but now he is just even more confused. He hears Abby and Olivia giggling in her room like two teenage girls. He shakes his head but inside he's happy they like each other and are getting along so well.

He hurries up the steps jumps into the shower, then places himself into a nice pair of dark stone washed jeans that hug his toned legs, hips and bottom nicely. He locates a white dress shirt, and black Brooks Brother's sweater next. Each fit his chest, showing off his pecs, arms and rib cage perfectly. He's dressing to impress Olivia because after all SHE ASKED HIM OUT.

He fixes his curls using some gel, brushes his teeth, and spritzes on some cologne. Miss Rose yells up the stairs. "Not too much "man" perfume child. I can smell yah from down here."

"Yes Miss Rose," he screams from his room.

"Livy already loves how you smell," she teases. He's thankful he is in his room because he'd be embarrassed for probably the tenth time today.

A short time later he comes down the stairs already to go just a few minutes before six. "Miss Rose where is…," he inquires as the doorbell rings. Abby and Miss Rose snicker watching Fitz become flustered. "Livy it's time to go," he calls for her but the doorbell rings again. "Miss Rose who is at the door?"

"Get it Blue Eyes and see," she winks.

"But where is," he grumbles. Miss Rose points to the door urging him to open it. "I swear if this is Peter I am going to knock him on his…" he snaps as he opens the door but is stunned into silence.

"Hi," Olivia blushes sitting there in her chair waiting with a single red rose and an envelope with his name on it. She wheels forward as he kneels down to greet her. Her white coat with fur on the hood only makes her look more beautiful. Her red pouty lips, smoky eyes, and pink cheeks accentuate her look.

"Hi," Fitz exhales as their hands connect in her lap. He glances down quickly noticing her velvet black pants and high boots. Now he's wondering what is hidden under her winter coat. He sees hints of red from the sleeves. "Are those for me Livy?"

"Yes," she breathes handing him the rose and envelopes.

"You know I've never been the one getting picked up on a date before. This is a first for me," he blushes as she cups his face then kisses his cheek.

"Well you said you never dated anyone like me before. I wanted to make a great first impression. You only get one first date Fitz to do it correctly," she blushes as he caresses her cheek. "I had to make sure I stood out from the other girls that will try to catch your eye."

"Oh Sweetheart," he whimpers. "They already fail in comparison. You are perfect in every way Livy. I'll remember to sweep you off your feet tomorrow. Literally."

She chuckles. "I look forward to it."

 **/**

 **Are You Coming..?**

Miss Rose interrupts the moment reminding Fitz too look at envelope. He hands her the rose to place in water. His eyes squint only seeing two letters written on it. "PE," he questions. "Can I…?"

"Not till we get there," Olivia insists.

At precisely 6 pm Olivia and Fitz leave Miss Rose's and head out to his waiting SUV. He lifts her inside, folds her chair placing it in the back, then enters himself. Tom shuts the heavy door and they pull out of the driveway. There is only unmarked SUV in front of them and one behind. Olivia pleaded with Tom to keep things as low key as possible.

Fitz outstretches his arm for Olivia to fall against his chest. "Already putting your best moves on me I see," she is drawn into his side.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. I've toned it down cuz it's your show tonight," he quips bumping her nose.

She rolls her eyes at his comment but finds herself against his chest. He places his head on hers as they travel through town. He's is surprised there is no police escort but if he knows Tom he is sure the local police are out making sure of his safety without being seen. There is also no press which he is grateful for.

Olivia asks some questions about the SUV they are traveling in as they make their way to the destination. He answers what he can if not Tom steps in to help him out. She is quite surprised how much armor is in the SUV to protect Fitz. "Just wait till you ride in The Beast with me Livy."

"The what?"

"It is the motorcade I'll be riding around in is called Sweetheart. You too," he sighs bringing her face up to gaze loving into her eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes Sweetheart. I'm kinda, sorta, hoping a whole lot you'll…," he stops before he can even suggest her coming to DC to be with him. It's crazy but he's never been so sure of anything in his life. She belongs there with him, by his side in the White House. "Never mind," he scolds himself shutting down the idea.

"Hey," she cups his face. "You want me there don't you? With you at the White House?"

He gulps. He cups his face quickly. "Yes. More than anything. The thought of leaving you in a few weeks right when we're only beginning is…"

"We'll figure out okay. Right now we ONLY have to be here," she cajoles reasoning with him with the most expressive pair of brown eyes he's ever been lost in. He nods as his eyes glance down at her lips. She places her fingers over them, which he kisses. She smiles. "Not yet. We are here," pointing to where they stopped.

His eyes widen. "Livy why are we at a…" he begins to ask before she stops him.

"You'll see Mr. President," she winks as she gives Tom the go ahead to open the doors. He steps out of the car opening the door for Fitz. He steps out first. Olivia slides across the seat into Fitz's outstretched waiting arms. He lifts her easily then as he's ready to put her down, she stops him. "Can you…?"

"You really want me to carry you," he breathlessly counters. "What if anyone sees?"

"I'm not worried about it. Are you," she challenges. He shakes his head no. "Then hustle your bustle Mister," she insists pointing to the direction he is to walk in.

As he approaches to where their date is supposed to start, he notices the letters "PE," written on the final car of their transportation. "Liv?"

"Watch," he nudges his face with her nose.

The Secret Service chuckles watching Fitz become confused as a person steps down to greet them. Fitz reads his name tag, then he's asked. "Well, ya coming Mr. President?"

Fitz squints. "Um…"

"Fitz ask the question," Olivia giggles.

"Oh," he blushes. "Where are we going?"

" _To the North Pole, of course. This is the Polar Express,"_ the conductor boasts in a loud voice.

His head whips to Olivia as she hands him two round trip tickets to ride on the Polar Express. He always wanted to do this, but never got the chance. Fitz didn't even know this existed until a few years ago. He heard of it after Bellamy died but never wanted to do it because he didn't have someone he cared about to share it with. Now he does.

"Livy you're taking me on The Polar Express for our date," he breathes as the conductor punches both their tickets.

"I am."

"I wanted to take you someplace special," she blushes. "You are my something special Fitz this year. You made me believe I could fly and dance yesterday. Now it's my turn to help you _believe."_

"Livy," he whimpers. The urge to kiss her almost becomes too much for Fitz. He presses his lips to her cheek instead refraining from giving her their first kiss on the train platform.

"All aboard we are on a time schedule," the conductor reminds them both. "We cannot be late for Santa," he winks to Fitz as he steps aside for him to carry Olivia on board the train.

Fitz places Olivia down on a velvet couch and sits next to her. Tom steps aboard with her chair, and the other agents behind him. They are ALL alone on the final car except for the Secret Service. The conductor calls the engine to pull out of the station precisely at 7 pm. The Polar Express lurches forward beginning its trip to the North Pole.

Fitz is in awe of the car, and his precious date. He motions for the agents to turn around to give them privacy. They step to both doors watching to ensure no one enters the train car. Her coat along with his has been slipped off and as she turns to face him, she's in a sparking red sweater.

Fitz can't hold himself back and lifts her into his lap. His hands cups her face. "Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have finally found you?"

"No," she murmurs. "But it's different now. You want to know why."

"Because _seeing is believing but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see,_ " she explains. "I always hoped and prayed you'd find me Fitz. I prayed for it so much, even though I couldn't see it. Now it happened and I have you," she whimpers as a few stray tears sneak out of her eyes. "Having you here with me is everything I hoped for and more."

"Oh Sweetheart," he sighs pressing his nose to her face.

"I just wish more than anything I could turn back time and you could have seen me dance. That alone would mean more to me than anything," she breathes looking out the train's window. "I pushed myself so hard to be the best in the hopes you'd could see me dance just once," she admits. "I meant what I said this morning. I became the best because it meant so much to me for you to see me dance one day."

"Livy," he pauses. There's something he's not telling her.

"Fitz what is it? We promised no secrets remember?"

"I have something to tell you. I only just realized it last night when I was pacing and couldn't sleep. I should have put two and two together earlier but it wasn't until Abby showed up did I truly remember," he admits. "I feel like a complete idiot."

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

He chuckles. "Not before I met you," he assures her holding her face. "I do now though," he implies but she does not answer him.

"Then what is it…," he whispers the words into her ear. "You did what," her voice staggers as her eyes widen as the revelation washes over her. Her eyes connect with his and he's dead serious. He nods. "Holy mother of god," is all she can say before she squeezes him with everything she has as she begins to come apart in his arms…

 **/**

 **And that is it for this installment. All you have to do is jump on The Polar Express with Olitz and enjoy the rest of the ride. I just had to pay respects to my very 1** **st** **Xmas Story, The Olitz Express. All my Xmas Fics are connected after all in some way. I thought this would be the sweetest date for OP to take Fitz. I hope you agree and it left you in NEED of so much more.**

 **Miss Rose and Abby were in a joy to write in this chapter as always. And Fitz of course coming to realize he's falling in for her, hard and fast. Her too. (Smiles)**

 **But what in the world did Fitz tell Livy at the end. Hmmm I wonder what it could be…**

 **Leave me your thoughts and we'll see who's right…**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Me's**


	15. The Nutcracker - Enchanted

**#HappyThursday #TGIT #Gladiators**

 **Here is your next chapter of this Olitz Xmas Tale. Many had curious questions as to what Fitz could have whispered to her to make her freak out. Well trust me, you'll see.**

 **So get your tissues ready because you could need them.**

 **Take care, Happy reading and I'll be looking for your #Crumbs on the flipside.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 15: The Nutcracker – Enchanted**

" _ **The uncertainties of the present always give way to the enchanted possibilities of the future." – Gelsey Kirkalnd**_

 **Just Breathe…**

"It can't be…" she murmurs into Fitz's chest. "No. No. No," she speaks quickly allowing the words to pour out of her mouth. Fitz's sweater is becoming damp from her tears streaming down her face. She cannot stop them. It's too much. FITZ IS too much. She thought, hoped tonight would be the start of them, a chance at a beginning. But this man, Fitzgerald Grant just blew her away with only a handful of words only SHE would understand.

"It's true Sweetheart," Fitz mutters into the top of her head. "I swear it," drawing her closer as he begins to rock them back and forth on the Polar Express's plush sofa. "Just breathe," he mutters as his large hands cascade up and down her back hoping to provide her some comfort and reassurance. He feels like an idiot. She's NOT hurt, but he feels like he hurt her, even though that is far from the case.

"I don't understand." Her response is muffled by his sweater. "THIS would be something I'd never forget. If you…I mean if it's true."

His open palm on the back of her head presses her closer over his heart. His heart is beating rapidly as she closes her eyes listening to its sweet sound. It should be calming but it's only working a tiny bit. How can it be true? It's not possible, or is it. She'd remember, but everything about that night, so long ago seems like a blur since her accident.

"Livy," he whispers into her hair. "I am so sorry," he admits sensing he's ruined her, no THEM. She lifts her face to look into his perfect blue eyes. "Breathe for me okay," he suggests softly. She responds. "THIS is true. Everything leading up to the very moment we met FOR REAL is true as ARE my feelings for you. Like you said, there was always someone else for you but there was for me too. It has been you for such a long time. Do you remember when you told me that this morning?"

"Yes but," she protests. "It doesn't make any sense…"

"No buts Livy," he kisses her forehead allowing his lips to linger. "Who says ANYTHING on this earth has to make sense? But YOU, and especially now that I have finally pulled my head of my ass to stop standing in the way US, I too remember." Her own forehead is now wet from his own tears coming down his face.

His piercing blue eyes connect with hers displaying a sparkle, a twinkle she narrows her gaze on. The tears continue to come both their down faces, as she grasps his cheeks as her eyes bore into his. She not only making sure HE IS REAL but if he told her the truth.

"How," she breathes. "Why can't I remember?"

"Shhh," Fitz murmurs holding her face in the palm of his hands. "First just breathe," he pleads as she becomes upset again. "Then let me HELP you remember. I have this hankering that when I tell you the story of how my life changed forever, you too will be just as _Enchanted_ as I was…"

"What did you say?" He sees IT in her eyes. It's a glimmer of hope but once he tells her the full story from his standpoint, she'll know. Now she is breathing erratically. "En-en…Fitz?"

" _Enchanted_ Livy," he murmurs kissing her cheek. "On this night some three years ago, while on a plane home from England, I never thought while stranded overnight, I'd see the Sugar Plum Fairy. She'd possess then enchant my very soul until I found her again."

 **(Flashback – 3 years prior)**

Abby and Fitz had been on the plane for a six hour direct flight coming from London. He was tired, cranky, and tired from his trip across the pond with his sister. Because Joseph was a pilot, his immediate family which included not just Abby but the Grants, were allowed to fly for free. However this couldn't be mistreated and the Grants did have a private jet.

However Abby didn't mind fly commercial, especially if Joseph was the pilot. She wouldn't allow him to inform the crew that they were married, even though many knew who she was from pictures he had shown them. Joseph bragged about his gorgeous red-headed witty and ballsy wife any chance he got. He loved showering her with attention when she was onboard, and at times she let him do it.

This time was no different, except the fact that Fitz was with her. Abby along with Stephen convinced him to take a trip across the pond to Edinburgh, Scotland where Stephen's family lived for a week, then London for another. It took some convincing but eventually Fitz caved and agreed. His Lieutenant Governor agree to hold down the fort while he took a much needed vacation.

They took in the major sites of both cities, but allowing down time in between. Fitz missed Bellamy terribly but he had to admit he did have a great time. Stephen's family showered him with so much love, and attention while he was there. His family was bold, Scottish, and daring. His father of course saved his best bottles of Scotch for this visit. They were the perfect tour guides. It was nice to be in a place where everyone did not know who Fitz, and Abby where.

Since losing Bellamy four and a half months prior, her older brother had been miserable. Bellamy was his entire world. Losing her left a void in his life, not one could fill. Both her parents, Joseph, and Stephen tried to include Fitz if they went out, over for dinner, anything thinking it would cheer him up but nothing worked. At home or in the Governor's mansion when he was alone, visions of her came into his mind like an old movie, increasing his loneness.

It was as if her brother was alive but not living any longer. The light in his eyes disappeared the day he lost Bellamy. She was his rock, voice of reason, among his sounding board. Bellamy believed in him so much, she convinced him to run for Governor of California, which he obviously ran and won. The entire State of California was supportive of Fitz in his time of loss.

He went to work, then the home him and Bellamy shared. Fitz wanted to sell but he wasn't ready. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready. In time he stayed at the Grant Ranch and commuted into the city for work. He only stayed at the house they shared if he had too. Stephen finally offered him a spare room, which Fitz gladly took because of the commute from the Ranch could be a lengthy one.

Now he was about to land in Boston for a layover before they are on a plane to Santa Barbara in two hours. Once the plane touched down, he heard from Joseph that all the planes were either in the air, stuck due to a snow storm, or like theirs mechanical problems. They were grounded for the night. Abby of course wanted to head up to Vermont, but there was no way they would make it back for an early flight the next morning.

Abby, Fitz, Joseph and Stephen checked into a "posh" hotel in downtown Boston. As they were driving over to the hotel Abby noticed a billboard for The Nutcracker being performed at the Boston Ballet. "Fitz look," she squealed. "How about we go tonight. It's opening night."

"Abby," Fitz sighed. "We are all tired. How about we just rest."

"I don't think so. I always wanted to see this and it's Christmas. Please for me," she pleaded. "Joseph and Stephen are game right." Fitz exhales not wanting to go. He's tired from being dragged all over the UK by his sister and Stephen. "You've never been to this ballet ever. I know you always wanted to go."

"And your point is," Fitz grumbles. "You dragged me all over Edinburgh and London Red. I just want to relax."

"Maybe so but you had just has much fun as I did. It's not my fault you and Stephen got shitfaced when we went to Scotch distillery. I'm happy you two didn't get us kicked out. Stephen family owning it helps," Abby nudges him.

Fitz smirks because she is right but he remembers something Miss Rose told him. "What is it mate," Stephen questions.

"Miss Rose's youngest Granddaughter is a ballet dancer. She made it Prima – the lead dancer. I think she dance's for the Boston Ballet Company," he states thinking that maybe SHE is there and they can finally meet. "Miss Rose has wanted me to see her dance forever." Abby raises her eyes seeing a shimmer of life return to her brother.

"Yes Fitz but there is no guarantee IF she is there, or dancing tonight. There is no way to know until we get there. And are you sure it's this Ballet Company. I thought she was dancing in Philadelphia with the Pennsylvania Ballet," Abby attempts to reason with him. Of course she knows who Miss Rose's Granddaughter is but what if they go, and she's not there. Neither one of them have ever seen her close up in person.

"It's always been Boston." Fitz thinks about it for another few moments then agrees to go. He's hoping against all the odds that SHE will be there dancing tonight. He's longed to meet her for so long, even before Bellamy came along and they married. Sunshine is fifteen years younger than him but that made no difference as they both grew older.

In the times he went to Hope, Vermont, he longed to meet her. Ever since that first glimpse of her from the car, he always wondered about her and how she was. As time went on, he showed up to visit Miss Rose, and she disappeared. Fitz got a sense that even though he couldn't see her, Sunshine was watching him from somewhere.

He hoped that one day when she was older, they'd get a chance to finally meet but by then he was with Bellamy. They got married and began their life together. He loved Bellamy with all his heart and soul. They brought out the best and worst of each other. He gave ALL of himself to their marriage, which included when he became Governor of California.

However that time in his life was over. It ended just a little over four months ago, the night Bellamy died after a tragic car accident. He is learning to live without her. He promised her that he would continue to be the man she voted for striving to make California a better place. Fitz did what Bellamy asked and one day he hopes to run for President.

"Fitz so are we going to the ballet," Abby inquires with Joseph by her side. She is already on the computer ready to buy tickets. "Come on I was able to get a boxed seats near the front of the stage, just over the orchestra." She pouted then walked up to him with her signature sad eyes. "For me. Plus you know Nana Rose will be thrilled. We used to go all the time with Mom and Dad when we were kids."

"Oh all right Ab-.." just managed to utter just before Abby's jumps into Fitz's arms knocking him clean over onto the couch.

"Jesus Abby," Fitz grumbles just as she begins leaving kisses all over his face. "Stop!"

"You are the BEST BIG BROTHER EVER!"

"I'm your only Big Brother," he chastises.

 **/**

 **Pas de Deux..**

She sits up and gives him another hug. A few hours later, after a quick shower, and nap, they are on the way to ballet. A car picks them up at the hotel and they drive through the city arriving at Boston's Opera House. When Fitz came here as a child, the ballet was not held here. This was the home for the Ballet Company.

As they entered the grand room, he noticed the sign with "The Nutcracker." There was no list of the dancers, but it didn't matter. He felt different as he walked up the staircase, where their usher showed them to their special box. His mouth dropped open as he began to grasps the combination of French and Italian architecture in the theatre.

The City of Boston added the Opera House to the National Park Service and Boston Landmarks Commission in order for the building to be restored. Fitz marveled at the sculpted plaster, gold leaf finishes around the room, marble, paintings, tapestries, the grand staircase, chandeliers, walnut and oak paneling. They sat in red velvet seats, as his breath was taken away by the massive red curtain with cold tassels lining the bottom.

The gold paint lined the entire room, going all the way up to the ceiling. As his eyes traveled upwards, an indoor sky could be seen illuminating the top of the ceiling in a circle. "Wow," Fitz uttered.

"Bloody Hell," Stephen commented.

"Oh both of you stop," Abby groaned as her husband sat next to her. Fitz was closest to the stage. He glanced down and watched the orchestra begin to warm up.

As the lights dimmed he sat back in his chair with the program in his hands. He never opened it, but held onto it. Abby glanced at hers briefly, just as the conductor appeared taking a bow before the crowd. As the applause ceased, the music began to play. Fitz sat back and watched Clara and her little brother Fritz sneak peeks of her parents decorating the tree.

One by one family members and their children arrived for the Christmas Party. Then Uncle Drosselmeyer, Clara's Uncle arrives with gifts for all the children. Clara wonders where her gift is, and she's given a Nutcracker. Fritz gets jealous and breaks the doll. It is repaired but as night falls, Clara sneaks out of her room and falls asleep with her Nutcrackers in front of the tree.

When she is awaken she has been transported to The Land of Sweets. Many dancers appear on the stage through the performance to dance. Then it is final dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy and Prince Cavalier that captures Fitz's undivided attention. He's mesmerized as the Prima Ballerina takes her position on the stage in a pancake peach, gold, lavender ballerina tutu.

Fitz's mouth drops open watching stand on one tip toe, stick her back leg straight out behind her, as her partner spins her slowly in a perfect poised pirouette. Her free hand is extended fully into the air, reaching up towards the ceiling. His releases a labored breath, as they dance around the stage.

She glides across the floor as her partner lifts from her gold bodice the carnation tulle flows with her effortlessly as she dances. Her hair is in a tight bun with a perfect crown on her head. Her eyes are a deep brown with lavender eye shadow making them sparkle. She smiles brightly at the crowd as her partner lifts, twirls as they move across the stage.

"Fitz," Abby whispers watching her brother transform before her very eyes. He does not answer her. HE ONLY SEES HER, and she has a hunch he will from this moment on. "This is called a **Pas de Deux** ," she explains. "Her partner will lift, carry her through the song." Fitz hears her but he is ONLY focused on HER.

Abby has the body of a ballet dancer. Lillian even enrolled her in lessons as a young girl dancing till she was about ten. She loved it but she could have never reach this level of expertise. Even though Abby never continued ballet, she still loved it.

He's certain she's been in other performances during the night, but in this moment watching HER dance he's never been more enchanted. Each arabesque across the stage, Fitz feels more alive and happy then he's ever been in his life. The music enraptures the ballerina as she jumps from one foot to another across the length of the floor encircling the entire stage.

Her pirouettes are perfection as her partner raises her high into air. Fitz's has never seen anything like it nor breathtaking. She is not just incredibly beautiful, but graceful, artistic, and elegant in every moment perfect in time with the music. This ballerina is NOT just dancing to the song, SHE IS THE SONG. She is each note, its sound, tone, and rhythm of the piece of music.

Each of her hand movements; the fingers are stretched to their full length. Her partner guides her across the floor on her tip toes, allowing each audience member to witness her toned leg muscles, down to her pointed toes.

Her smile as she glances out into the crowd, even periodically his box, makes his own heart stutter in is chest. Fitz prays her eye contact will linger when she sees him but she does not. But each time their eyes connect he feels as if he's seen her before but cannot place where. This Prima has taken Fitz's breath away with every smile, head tilt, arabesque in the air. He subconsciously realizes he'll NEVER forget her, and when he's ready, he'll find her again.

As the song finishes, Prince Cavalier presents her to the crowd for a bow on her own, then as them together. Fitz stands clapping widely hoping to garner her attention. He looks to Stephen whispering something only he can hear. He grins and picks up his phone to make a quick phone call towards the back of their box. The entire Ballet Company comes out for a bow, including the Prima Ballerina.

She bows repeatedly ensuring her eyes connect with every audience member. She walks to each end of the stage to acknowledge the audience. As she makes her way towards Fitz, his heart beats rapidly in his chest, hoping and praying she'll look up. Even if their eye connect for a moment, a split second, he's sure it will be enough to leave a lasting impression.

As the couple stops 10 feet way from Fitz's box, her eyes lift noticing a man closest to the stage. He's tall, brown eyes, curly hair, beautiful smile, and crystal blue eyes. This man is yelling "Bravo. Bravo," to her and Max. Max presents her to the box, and as her eyes connect with this man's she cannot help but smile at his enthusiasm.

He stops clapping briefly giving himself a moment to really look into her eyes. She begins to back away from him but does it slowly. Her own eyes keeping bringing her back to his for seconds at a time. Her own heart flutters slightly in her chest thinking she too has met or seen him before. Many members of the audience has seen her dance before, so it could be that, or can it? There is something oddly family about his ice "blue eyes."

She hears her name, "Olivia," being yelled from the front row center just behind the conductor. Her mother, Alice, father – Louis, Grandmother – Rose, and the rest of family are all there cheering her on. Today was her first time dancing as the Prima Ballerina. She had been an understudy until a few months prior when her and Max became the lead dancers for The Nutcracker.

She turns to her family after nodding to the handsome man with the Blue Eyes in the box. She blows them kisses just as Max kisses her cheek in front of the packed crowd. The musical director, then appears with a dozen pink roses placing them in her arms. She blushes realizing they are from the entire cast of performers.

As she steps back with everyone, they all take one more bow, then the curtain comes down. She hears a baritone voice as she stands backstage getting hugged from her fellow dancers.

"Olivia you were incredible," the artistic director comes to her. "I am so proud of you and Max."

"Thank you," she blushes.

"I am so thrilled I went with my gut and took you both on. You are both a true asset to the Boston Ballet," he stepped into your audition." Olivia blushes further, and as she is enveloped into hug after hug from the entire company, she cannot help but wonder about the man with the Blue Eyes. She remembers his voice, it deep baritone sound, warming her from within.

"You okay Lib's," Max asks bringing her to his side as they begin to walk off the stage.

"Oh yes I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone that I knew," Olivia sighs. "But many patrons come see the ballet many times so…," she pauses. "It must be just a familiar face."

"I am sure," Max kisses her lips. "But I am sure you left a lasting impression. Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

She stops to turn to face him. "Actually you did before we danced. But I don't mind if you tell me again."

"I love you Lib's," Max exhales kissing her again. "Do you have any idea how much?"

"Oh Max, my sweet Prince," she quips. "I love you too." She cups his cheeks and kisses his lips again. Max makes her so happy. Dancing with him tonight as they were the LEADS was everything she ever dreamt it would be and more.

They are brought of the moment as her family is brought back stage. They all swarm them both with hugs, kisses, and well wishes. Her Grandmother is the last to approach her. She hugs her Grandmother tightly as her happy tears stream down her face. She squeezes her youngest grandchild tightly as her own tears fall. They walk together to her dressing room. "Well Noni?"

"I am so proud of you child. All your hard work paid off like I always knew it would. You made all the men out there fall in love with you tonight," she states with a wink as they enter her dressing room.

"Noni, not every man will fall in love with me just by watching me dance. Or it is just THE ONE you are still holding out I get the chance to meet one day. This Blue Eyes you always talk to me about…" her voice trails off seeing a rather large bouquet of purple roses in front of her mirror. Every possible shade of purple and lavender is in this floral arrangement of two dozen roses or more.

Her Grandmother smirks to herself hoping for just that but she gets a feeling it may have JUST happened. She KNOWS HIM very well. "Who are they from child," she inquires watching her walk to the flowers. "You know how rare purple roses are child. Do you know what they mean?"

"I do Noni. They mean love at first sight from the person who sent them to me. I am the object of this man's desire and he finds me irresistible," Olivia blushes. "It is probably Max." She sighs walking up to them.

"Oh I beg to differ Sunshine," Miss Rose teases. "Go read the card it's not polite to keep your Noni waiting."

Olivia walks over to the roses. She examines them closely. Their smell tickles her nose. "On the card it says, _Thank you for the most enchanting evening of my life – one that I will never forget for as long as I walk this earth. You are truly a gifted dancer and a vision. You brought a smile back to my face. I hope to be lucky enough to meet you one day because I promise it will happen. You literally took my breath away by enchanting my soul. Until then – F3."_

 **/**

 **Enchanting Purple Roses…**

"F3," Olivia stammers now sitting on the couch on the train. Fitz is kneeling before her. "That was you?"

"Yes," he murmurs taking her hand into his own. Now she is crying happy tears. "You saw me," her voice breaks as the words leave her mouth almost unable to believe he just made her lifelong dream come true.

"I did Livy. I saw you dance," he signs moving forward. He is now on both knees in between her legs. Her hands touch his arms then face to make sure he is real. "From that moment on I ONLY SAW YOU and could not stop thinking about the Sugar Plum Fairy who enchanted my soul that night. I sent you those roses so you would know it was me, if I was ever lucky enough to find you again."

She smiles. "But I don't understand. How did you NOT know it was me? Did you look at the program, even after the performance was over," she questioned. He blushes. "Holy Shit you never looked!" She taps him on the back of the head.

"No," he admits bashfully rubbing the bump from earlier.

"Well why not," she wants to yell and scream at him but she can't. The look of pure embarrassment on his face is enough.

"After we left the performance I was on this high from watching you dance. You "enchanted" me to the very depths of my soul, in such a way, I never thought to look at the program. I was on this _Sugar Plum Fairy_ high in the Land of Sweets," he admits like a child who ate too much chocolate, and got caught. "I made a note to look at it when we got to the hotel but I lost it on the way home. Abby had already packed hers away by then in her suitcase. Abby, Joseph and Stephen had never seen me like that before. I tried to wait for you, to meet you but they were not allowing any patrons backstage because it was opening night."

"Noni, and my parents were there that night. My entire family was," she sighs beginning to calm down. "They were in the front row. You didn't see them from where you were sitting."

"No," his cheeks flush to pink. "Livy from that moment you came out to dance with Max, and from there after I ONLY SAW YOU," he whimpers as his hands slide down her arms and rest on her hips. He draws her closer. "You used your powers and casted some magical spell on me, bewitching my soul – which never went away. I STILL ONLY SEE YOU," he coos making sure she understands her chair has no impact on his feelings for her.

"Stop," she admonishes. "I am not that person anymore."

"Don't you tell me to stop woman," he quips making her laugh. "Yes you are. To me, you are still that beautiful Prima Ballerina that changed my life. I know what I felt that night. That feeling I had watching you dance has NEVER gone away. I finally understand after coming to home why it never left. I was SUPPOSED to find you again," he breathes. "I GET IT LIVY!"

She smiles as she cups his face in the palm of her hand. "But why did you recognize me when you first saw me the other day. I haven't changed that much."

"It's true. I don't know why. And I don't care. But I felt like I have known you all my life and I have. I also recognized you from somewhere and it was from the night I saw you dance. I can't believe I didn't remember until I saw the laminated program in your Papa's study," he explains.

She blushes. Her Grandmother was so excited, she had the program laminated and placed on the wall with a picture of her and Max dancing. It is also her and Max on the program's cover. "Fitz...,"

"I saw your name as Prima Ballerina, the picture on the front, and the date. It still didn't click until Abby reminded me at breakfast this morning. I think she knew it was you," Fitz's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I was so freaking pissed off that Peter kissed you and you went out with him, my mind wouldn't permit me to think of anything else. All of I could think of was Peter touching, kiss…"

"Hey stop it," she hisses getting his attention. "I don't want him Fitz. I ONLY WANT YOU. It has always been you. I thought I recognized you that night from your Blue Eyes but I didn't want to believe it was my Grandmother's Blue Eyes in the off chance it wasn't. I pushed the thought out of my mind because if it wasn't true, I would have been so hurt."

"If I had only realized it was you Olivia. I swear I would have told whomever was in charge to let me see you because I just had to…you saved me that night. Now I understand why I wasn't interested in dating anyone after that night." She squints. "It was because you already came into my life and I was just waiting for the right moment to find you again."

"I'm happy you did," she sighs as the train comes to a halt in the North Pole. Hot chocolate is poured and given to each of them in a souvenir mug.

"Santa" arrives a short time later and choses Fitz for the first gift of Christmas. "I'm a little big for this don't you think," he snickers looking between Olivia and "Santa."

"You don't have to sit on my lap Mr. President but you are the receiver of the First Gift of Christmas," Santa explains placing a small box in his hand. Fitz squints. "Now you cannot open this until tomorrow night. And when you do say _I believe_ three times and your Christmas will be granted." Santa winks at Olivia.

"I already have my wish," Fitz sighs wrapping his arm around Olivia. "I found her," he admits pressing his lips to her face once again. "Olivia is ALL I could ever want." Santa smiles and places a gift for Olivia in her own lap. For the next 45 minutes, Olivia and Fitz cuddle and talk on the Polar Express getting to know each other even more.

As the train comes to stop, they must wait till the other patrons are gone before leaving the train. Thirty minutes the coast is clear and Fitz carries Olivia off the train. She is in her chair as Fitz pushes her to the SUV and unmarked cars. Fitz lifts to place her inside then sits next to her. Instantly she is in his arms, nuzzled into his chest as they glance out the window.

They don't talk but hold each other for the entire ride back to Miss Rose's. As the SUV enters the driveway Noni is up in her room and smirks watching Fitz carry her inside. Tom brings in her chair and places it in the Living Room. Tom bids them goodnight and leaves them alone to have some privacy.

Fitz then walks her to her bedroom door. Miss Rose yells, "Don't even think about it Blue Eyes?"

Fitz and Olivia both laugh. "I wasn't Miss Rose. I was ONLY escorting a lady ALL the way to her door. You raised me well," Fitz teases. "I'll be up to bed shortly."

"You better be," Miss Rose yells. "And no kissing her either. Not on the first date."

Fitz blushes. He then kneels in front of Olivia as she stops in front of her door. "This is me."

"I know. You know Sunshine I can go up the stairs and pretend this didn't happen." She nods NO. "But just remember is my show tomorrow and be prepared to be wooed."

"I'll remember Mr. President," she huskily answers. Fitz raises his eyes and goes to her. His hands wrap around her face. "Fitz…,"

"I'll see you tomorrow MY Sweetheart," he murmurs kissing both her cheeks. "And after tomorrow you will be mine."

"I always have been," she admits kissing his cheeks in return. "From the moment I first saw you from my parent's car I've been yours. Like you said, you were enchanting."

He sighs bringing her hand to place over his heart. There is a longing in his eyes as he aches to carry her into her room, place her on the bed, and snuggle with her under the covers. That would be the best night sleep he's probably had in over three years. He'll sleep but not as well if SHE was in his arms.

Just maybe he can sweet talk Miss Rose into allowing him to sleep with her in his arms. "Twenty four hours Blue Eyes and just maybe I'll let you…," Miss Rose chastises from her room as if she can hear his inner most thoughts. "Off to bed Blue Eyes you cannot be late for your BIG DATE tomorrow."

Fitz smirks as his cheeks flush to a light pink color. He brings her hand to his lips for a goodnight kiss. His eyes glisten as they lock onto hers. "Goodnight Livy," he murmurs just before his lips kiss her hand.

Her heart flutters in her chest as the desire intensifies within her. In a broken, breathy tone, she creaks "Goodnight Mr. President…,"

 **/**

 **(December 24** **th -** **Christmas Eve Morning)**

" **All You Have To Do Is Get On…?"**

Olivia woke up having a full night sleep but Fitz was in her dreams. She remembered every word from his recantation from the night he came and actually saw her dance. Olivia sighed as she sat up in bed actually with a smile on her face as the images of Fitz in the first box flooded her mind into the night. It is now as clear as day.

"He really was there," and as she open her night stand she found something. "I have to keep this with me today."

"Keep what child," Miss Rose replies coming into the room. Miss Rose lifts Olivia's legs then places them over the side of the bed. She smiles seeing the item in her hand. "Ah I see you DO still have it even after all this time."

"Yes Ma'am. I kept it but something tells me you knew that, and WHO it was that sent me those purple roses all this time," Olivia quips with a huge smile on her face.

"A lady Livy NEVER EVER reveals her secrets." Olivia smirks at her grandmother's words. "I know more than you think and YES I saw my Blue Eyes up there that night watching you. But he didn't know that I saw him."

Olivia gasps. "Why didn't you ever tell me?

"Because like a good Christian woman I placed everything in the Lord's very capable hands my sweet girl. I knew my Blue Eyes would come and find you. Like everything in life, you just have to wait. It's been you for him from that moment on," Miss Roses sighs. Olivia leans over and hugs her Grandmother. "Come on let's get you ready for MY Blue Eyes," she sighs.

"He's MY Blue Eyes now Noni," Olivia corrects her. The smile that appears on Miss Rose's face doubles in size. As Miss Rose begins to walk away from her, Olivia latches on her hand. "Thank you Grand-Ma-ma."

Miss Rose heart melts are Olivia's words. She has not called her "Grand-Ma-ma" since she was dancing in college. She cups her cheek. "You are welcome child. I always knew my two favorite people would find each other. It took you both long enough." Olivia shrugs her shoulders. "Come on you have a date to prepare for. It is not polite to keep a man waiting too long."

Olivia giggles. With Miss Rose's help she takes a quick shower, straightens her hair, and then precedes to get dressed on her own with Miss Rose standing outside her door just on the off chance she is needed. A short time later Olivia emerges dressed in her chair ready to go. "You look beautiful my sweet girl," Miss Rose coos marveling at the outfit she chose.

"Thank you," Olivia blushes. She wheels out into the Living Room expecting to see Fitz but he was not there. She enters the kitchen. "Noni?"

"I don't know child. Don't worry he'll be here. He's a man of his word." Miss Rose reassures her as they eat breakfast. Olivia keeps searching for Fitz to come down the stairs but he never does. She tries not to seem worried but she is. What is something happened? Or if he does not want her? Maybe learning he really did see her dance, was too much? Maybe dating a girl in a wheelchair is NOT what he wants after all?

"Noni," she whimpers just as the clock chimes ten. "He's supposed to be…," she cannot finish her statement as the doorbell rings

"Go Livy," her Grandmother urges her.

"I don't want to see anyone. Especially if it is Peter," Olivia whimpers on the verge of tears.

"Go and get the door," Miss Rose sternly advises her a second time.

She sighs but obeys her Grandmother's wishes. She wheels up to the door. As it opens Fitz is there on bended knee with two dozen purple roses. "Fitz?" Her eyes glance down at the flowers. "Hi."

"Hi," he murmurs approaching her. He kisses her face as he places the roses into her lap. The card reads, " _To the woman who's enchanted my body, mind, heart and soul. Please would you be my date today?"_

She lifts her eyes to meet his. "Yes," he utters then grabs his tie to bring him for a sweet kiss on both his cheeks. His heart flutters the moment her lips make the connection with his face. He presses his forehead to hers for a few moments they breathe each other in. He raises her face to meet his. His eyes glance down on her lips.

"Ah hem," Miss Rose interrupts their moment not wanting to witness a first kiss that will be one for the record books and a long time coming. Fitz stands to greet her. He kisses her cheek then presents her with her three white roses. She places her hand over her heart. "You are…,"

"I know my father's son," Fitz answers with a gleam in his eyes. "Now are you BOTH ready to go."

"Both," Miss Rose and Olivia ask at the same time.

"Yes both," Abby answers coming into the room. She winks to Fitz. Miss Rose begins to protest but Abby stops her. "Nana Rose, I have everything covered here. Don't you worry," Abby kisses Rose's cheek. "Joseph will be here later also. He'll make the Christmas Eve Service. Now go," Abby smirks to Fitz then Olivia.

"Fitz I cannot go on your date. It's not proper," Miss Rose complains. "You are not supposed to bring your girlfriends Grandmother on your FIRST date."

"Well I have to make sure I sweep you both off your feet now don't I," he quips taking her hand in his. "Aren't first dates supposed to be supervised? You, did train me well after all. Right Livy…"

"Sure," Olivia sighs not having a clue what is going on but decides to just go with it. "This is YOUR show after all right Mr. President-Elect."

"It is, now we have a schedule to keep," he urges hoping leave shortly.

Olivia is curious why her Grandmother is coming but before she can ask, Fitz has them dressed, out the door and into the motorcade. They have a small police escort along with an unmarked bullet proof SUV behind and in front them. They make small talk in the car until they reach a farmers field.

"Fitz why are we in Mr. McDougall's field," Olivia asks just as a strange sound is heard approaching their cars. Fitz instructs them to glance across the field and watch. As Rose and Olivia watch, something green and white appears to be coming in their direction just over the curve of the field. "What is that," Olivia stammers as her eyes finally realize it.

"That Sweetheart," he points nuzzling his nose into her face. "Is OUR ride," he whispers into her ear.

"Holy…,"

"Shit," Miss Rose finishes for her. "Fitzgerald what have YOU done. How in the heck did you…"

"I called in a few favors and being the next President has it perks," he quips as Marine One touches down in the field. He glances to Olivia who is still star struck glancing at the helicopter. "Come ladies are chariot awaits."

"But," Olivia squeaks yanking on Fitz's hand. "You aren't taking us to the North Pole are you?"

He kneels before them and laughs. "No Sweetheart. But you know there is a funny thing about helicopter." Miss Rose and Olivia squint. "All you have to do is decide to get on." Olivia sighs as his words mirror the conductor's from the Polar Express.

"Shameless," she yanks him by his scarf then rubs her nose against his.

"Only for you," he teases. He helps Miss Rose out of the car, then lifts Olivia keeping her in his arms. Tom assists Miss Rose walk to the helicopter while Fitz carries Olivia. The stairs of Marine One come down, then a Marine steps out. He salutes Fitz. Fitz struggles to return the gesture and is able to do so. Miss Rose is brought on board, then Fitz with Olivia in his arms.

He places her down on the sofa while an agent brings her wheelchair on board. Miss Rose is in awe of her surroundings as Fitz comes to sit by her. He kisses her cheek. "Hold onto your knickers Pudding, you are in for one special ride of your life."

Miss Rose breaks out laughing while Olivia chuckles on the couch. He brings her to the couch by Olivia and then sits between them. Marine One lifts off the ground, and soon its flying high in the sky. Olivia nuzzles into Fitz while make idle chit chat for the entire ride. As they approach their final destination, Fitz pulls the curtains down along with the agents.

"Wait we can't know where we are going," Olivia grumbles.

"Nope," he winks. "All you have to do is believe."

They touch down and as the door of Marine One comes down Miss Rose and Olivia cannot tell where they are. Fitz escorts Miss Rose off the plane but she cannot tell where they are. "You'll see," Fitz winks placing her in the next vehicle.

He turns to gather Olivia but finds carrying her out the door then she's in her chair staring at him. He hurries to her, and Tom backs away seeing the jealousy in Fitz's eyes. "Mr. President, Miss Pope didn't want to wait. She insisted that I get her out here so you didn't have to go back inside."

"Fitz," she sighs reaching for him. "Don't be upset."

He kneels before her, taking her face in his hands. "I am the ONLY man to carry you from this moment on. I will not permit any man touching MY GIRL without approval. Got it." The conviction in his voice sends shivers up her spine. She nods. "Good." Fitz pushes her to the car, then lifts her inside. He joins them after speaking to Tom. He grins then they head off. They still cannot tell where they are.

Just before they arrive at the final destination Fitz pulls out another blind fold. "Really," Olivia grumbles.

"Just trust me okay," he pleads. She acquiesces. Both Olivia's eyes and Miss Rose's eyes are covered. A while later they arrive. Fitz helps Miss Rose out the car, while Olivia waits. "Miss Rose Tom has you," he motions for Tom to guide her inside.

"You best make sure I don't fall Mr. Man in Black," Miss Roses warns Tom as he links himself around her for their walk. "Because if you do, I will pop you so hard, you won't be able to see straight for a week."

Fitz chuckles. "You have my word Miss Rose," Tom answers.

Fitz then reaches inside to retrieve Olivia. She is eager to learn where they are but does not ask. Fitz will not tell her a thing, which aggravates her even more. She is lifted then placed in her chair. "I'm not getting carried," she teases. "I don't know if this is okay with me."

Fitz laughs. She hears foreign sounds around her. "Trust me. When I bring you inside, it will more than make up for it." She nestles her face against his palm, then slowly Olivia and Miss Rose are brought inside. The Secret Service ensure everything is in place as they enter the building. Olivia and Miss Rose can hear the faint sound of feet shuffling on a hard floor but no voices.

"Fitz where are we," Olivia then asks.

"You'll see," he smirks. He passes by the extra guards, then meets the person in charge. He greets Fitz, ensuring that everything is ready. Fitz thanks him, and finally they are brought into a large circular room. Olivia and Rose hear faint whispers and shoes clacking on the floor. It feels cold, and the room quite big. "Okay Ladies are you ready."

"I was born ready Pudding. Now hurry it up before I miss you and Livy's wedding day," Miss Rose's chastises. Fitz eyes grow huge at her words. Olivia wants to hide in her chair but she can't. Marriage is a long way off for either of them, but to hear her grandmother's approval, means everything. "Plus I want Great-Grandbabies you know."

"Noni," Olivia grumbles.

"Oh hush child. I'd have them already if you two would have met sooner," Miss Rose points out. "Why else would I still be kicking around?" Fitz blushes holding onto Olivia's chair positioned in the center of the room. "Can I please take this blindfold off now Blue Eyes? Last time I was blindfolded, I got pregnant with my youngest."

Her comment causes the entire room to laugh out loud, including the extra guards. Olivia wants to roll herself into a corner and hide but of course that won't happen. Fitz smirks then takes walks over to Miss Rose. "No peaking until I say so. You got it Sweetness," he coos to Miss Rose. She agrees and the blind fold is removed. "Okay my Miss Rose, open your eyes."

As Miss Rose opens her eyes, adjusting to the dim light, gasps and yelps loudly. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Miss Rose gasps seeing WHERE he brought them. Her hands flies over her heart. She feels dizzy not believing Fitz indeed brought them here to this place. Fitz goes to her wrapping an arm around her back. She turns to him. "You are NOT your father's son. You are truly your own man and one of a kind," she murmurs with tears streaming down her face. "You honor me with this."

"You raised me well Miss Rose. And it is you that honors me because you brought me home to her," he whimpers glancing at Olivia. She urges him to go to her in order for her to see where they are. Tom stands by her. Olivia's blindfold is removed. "You can open your eyes," he pleads as he kneels before her.

Olivia's eyes open, then widen as she glances around the massive room. She notices two huge paintings, dark marble in the center wall, the marble on the walls, and floor. She moves closer trying to make out the writing, it is then she realizes where they are. Her hand flies over her heart, clasping her shirt, as she squeals, "Fitz, is that the…I mean are we…Did you bring us…"

He smirks before her bringing her face to his. "Yes."

Her hand flies it her head feeling dizzy herself. Fitz positions himself next to her chair, to bring her close. Their eyes lock. He motions for Tom to bring Rose as he pushes Olivia closer. A shaky but small smile appears on her face as they move to a section of the room. As Fitz stops her, she grabs his arm quickly.

"Fitz that's the…,"

 **/**

 **The what … and yes I am going to leave you here in THIS PLACE. This time THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT. I hope I left you aching for more and definitely wondering where in the world did Fitz bring not just Olivia but Miss Rose. Talk about an epic First Date. You could say he's just scored a whole bunch of apple pie points right about now.**

 **But where or where my loves did he bring them? Nope not telling you. I do promise you will know before Xmas next week. I promise. Now how soon is totally up to you. Make my phone DING like crazy and I'll see what I can do to finish it early.**

 **And YES of course HE WATCHED her dance. It was everything for them both. I truly hope I captured it well. I myself went to the Ballet last weekend to see The Nutcracker. It inspired me to write this chapter. I totally could see Olivia and Max dancing with Fitz in the box watching. It was so surreal and yes I shed a few tears.**

 **So, remember the more crumbs you leave, the sooner the rest of Fitz's Xmas Eve date returns for Part 2.**

 **Take care, thank you for reading (reviewing), and have a great weekend…**

 **Me's**


	16. When Christmas Comes To Town

**Merry EARLY #Fitzmas my Darlings.**

 **See I told you all the next chapter would be up soon. This chapter of course picks up directly where the last left off. The answer to where #Fitz1stDate is inside among more Olitz Hallmark Christmas Eve moments.**

 **Take care, thank you for reading, and I'll be looking forward to your thoughts on the flipside.**

 **ME's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 16: When Christmas Come To Town…**

" _ **I'm wishing on a star, and trying to believe. That even though it's far, he'll find me Christmas Eve. I guess that Santa's busy 'cause he never comes around. I think of him when Christmas comes to town." – Matthew Hall & Meagan Moore, The Polar Exrpess**_

" **Seeing is truly believing…" (December 24** **th** **– early afternoon)**

"Fitz," she voices in just above a whisper. Her voice echoes in the Rotunda of THIS room. This room is the most important containing so much history – THEIR history. She is barely holding it together. Tremors pass through her hands into her arms as she grips the rubber of the wheels of her chair. She cannot stop shaking as the shock shoots through her body of WHERE he brought not only her but Noni for a first date.

She points directly in front of her. He positions himself to a corner of the wheelchair, just off the arm rest so Olivia can look into his eyes. The smile on his face continues to enlarge watching Olivia truly grasp where he brought them. Bumping head into her pointed hand to catch her eyes to catch her eyes. The tears will not stop coming down her cheeks.

"Oh Livy," he murmurs watching how this moment, its significance is affecting her. He glances to the guards as they slowly remove a protective covering. His eyes meet the individual in charge, who nods in approval. "Thank you." The man smiles then gladly steps back into the back of the room with the guards.

"F-i-t-z," she whimpers as her voice shakes. "That is the…," she stammers unable to speak any further. She can't. There are no words for what he has done for Miss Rose and herself. His hand cups her pointed one, then presses it to his cheek. His nuzzles his face into her palm. His lips kiss her hand.

"How…," she whimpers as more tears stream down her face. He stands up to kneel before her. He bends his legs then stretches himself out fully before her. Her brown eyes connect with his sparkling blues. She truly cannot believe she is here, in this place, on the day before Christmas of all days.

He holds her face in his large hands. His long fingers stretch from her cheeks, reaching to behind her ears into her hair. She sighs as he closes the space between their faces in order to feel her warm breath on his face. A tearful smile grows on her lips as she cups his face in her hands.

"How did I do what," Fitz finally asks just above a whisper. His small voice echoes in the massive room.

"This," she squeaks glancing around with her eyes only.

"I told you I am about to become the Most Powerful Man on the planet with an army of agents, and others at my beck and call with only a phone call away. I made a few phone calls Livy and ensured that this happened today, the day before Christmas," Fitz explains with smugness in his tone.

"But where is everyone else," Olivia gasped.

"Like I said, I made a few phone calls to the man in charge who was more than willing to do the new President of our Great Nation a huge favor to impress his new girlfriend and a close family member," Fitz quips. He winks at Miss Rose, who shakes her finger at his antics.

"You have THIS entire place closed down today for us," Olivia gasps. "Just to impress me."

"Well I promise is a promise. And like your Grandmother always says, she didn't raise no slouch." Olivia eyes narrow. "Okay yes I can be stubborn and an idiot but I was taught to never make a promise I cannot keep. So this is me honoring that promise to you both." Fitz responds with a sigh.

"Fitz," Olivia creeks. "This is too much. Everyone who was kept out of here today is because of me and Noni," she explains. "I am not…"

"Olivia don't you dare sit there and tell me you are NOT worthy," he grouses. Miss Rose eyes raise at his tone. She understands where Olivia is coming from because she has not felt worthy of anyone's love or affections since she got injured. "You. Are. Worth. Everything. To Me." His thumbs grace across her lips. "All you have to do now is SEE to believe."

He looks around the room then his eyes meet hers again. "See to believe," she questions.

Fitz nods. "When I got to Hope we just started to trust each other, you told me this meant more than anything to you both. It was a dream. I did everything in my power to ensure this moment happened. If I didn't, and allowed it to slip through my fingers, I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I didn't want to risk losing you."

She swallows hard. "You won't lose me Fitz. Ever." His smile broadens. "But all the staff, patrons, who work here. How did…?"

"The workers are more than grateful Olivia because they have an extra day off to spend with their families for the holiday. However we only have an hour or so before we have to leave. They have to return everything to the vaults underneath us. This is my gift to you and Miss Rose," his eyes meet Miss Rose's.

Her hand is over her heart as she remembers the BOY she raised transform into this incredible man before her eyes. Fitz has become everything she hoped he would be and so much more. Miss Rose always knew one day he become the President of the United States. It was in his destiny - Grant DNA.

But as her mind wanders back in time, remembering the teenage boy who spent an extended period with her at the Bed and Breakfast, she chuckles. That ballsy, stubborn, pig-headed and sometimes stupid boy is still in there. So full of himself, not willing to accept anyone's help or advice for whatever reason worked for him at the time.

Miss Rose pushed him hard that entire time Fitz stayed with her. Slowly she changed him into the man before her eyes, not only worthy to be this Nation's President but the only man for her Youngest Grandchild's heart. Miss Rose knew Olivia loved Max and would have been happy with him. Max was not only a great dancer, but an incredible man.

He brought out the best in her ON the dance floor but not always off. He was her lead allowing her to shine under the spotlight as the Prima Ballerina she was destined to become. But off the dancefloor it was give and take. Max loved Olivia with all his heart, but he was the man in the relationship and wanted to be the one to take care of her, even when she could do things herself.

Olivia thrived on control of all things in her life. It had been that way since she was born. Louis and Alice attempted to place on her a schedule after her birth. She was brought home from the hospital but Olivia fought it. Instead of nursing every two hours or so like the doctors urged Alice, Olivia would only eat every three.

The doctors wanted Olivia to be woken up at night to be fed. Alice explained that wasn't the best for her baby but the pediatrician insisted. Finally after a few nights of a beyond fussy baby, and no one getting any sleep, Alice put her foot down and said NO. Miss Rose agreed.

As Olivia grew up she was always the one who wanted to remain in control. She was a good girl, never got into any real trouble. However at times especially if she wanted to dance and not do her school work, fights occurred between Louis, Alice and Olivia. All she wanted to do was dance, be the best, it was her dream.

Max helped her dream come true, even though Miss Rose has no doubt Olivia would have made it to Prima without him. In their relationship she loved to be in control which at times, Max did not always want to give up. He loved Olivia so deeply, and he wanted was to ensure she had everything in life, her heart's desire.

NO ONE could control Olivia and in time there was a delicate balance in their relationship on and off the dance floor. Miss Rose has long talks with him when he had difficulties with Olivia. Miss Rose knew and understood how much Max loved her Granddaughter but she always hoped Fitz would come along, show up, and make her realize she could be SO much more.

She gave up for a time when Fitz met and married Bellamy but a part of her still had hope if they met and the time was right, sparks would fly. Rose never wanted Fitz to lose Bellamy the way he did but as she looks back on it, it was all a part of HIS plan for him and Olivia. To have found one love to lead you to the GREATEST love you've ever known.

Ballet WAS and STILL IS Olivia's life. It had been before and after her accident. However as Miss Rose stands off to the side watching Fitz's love grow for her Grandchild and vice versa, her own heart expands in size. Not only have they know of each other for so long, but they have loved the other from a far.

Miss Rose constantly told Olivia, "When Blue Eyes sees you dance, he will without a shadow of a doubt fall in love in with you."

Olivia shrugged it off, until that very night Fitz was indeed in the audience. She knew he'd had fallen in love with her _at first sight_ the moment she stepped onto the stage beginning to dance with Max. Miss Rose observed from her seat Fitz falling hard for Olivia without even realizing it.

The time was not right for Fitz to begin a relationship, but the _hope;_ the unwavering connection he felt by finally watching her dance was placed in his heart for a life after Bellamy. When the time was right she had every confidence Fitz would come to Hope, Vermont, and finally meet Olivia.

Miss Rose just needed to wait.

And wait she did.

She longed for Fitz and Olivia to only meet when the time was right. She is grateful to be able to witness the love they'd have for each other grow and blossom. It was always there, just waiting and watching for her two favorite people in the world to find each other.

Olivia sighs watching Fitz's eyes connect with her Grandmother. "Go," she urges. "I'll stay right here."

He plants a chase kiss on her forehead then strolls over to Miss Rose. Her arms are open already waiting. "Now Blue Eyes THIS is too much," Miss Roses coos as Fitz engulfs her in a massive hug. She cannot help but nuzzle her face into Fitz's chest.

Fitz moves enough to look into her eyes. "Miss Rose I owe you my life. If it was not for you I would not be here. I am not just thanking you for helping me reach my dream and win the Presidency." He glances over to Olivia. She is whispering to Tom. "And her heart," Fitz croaks as his eyes meet Olivia's.

"Her heart has always been yours Fitz. The time wasn't right that's all," she explains.

"You never gave up hope," he inquires holding both her hands in his.

"Not once."

"Especially after I saw her dance," Fitz quips. Miss Rose smiles. "You were there that night I was there and sent her those purple roses." She bites her bottom lip but does not answer. "I am willing to wager you were with Olivia in her dressing room when those roses were delivered. You knew FG3 was me."

"Now _Blue Eyes,_ " she chastises now holding his face in her hands. "How many times have I told you a lady never reveals to you ALL of her secrets?" Olivia giggles from the other side of the room hearing her Grandmother give Fitz a hard time.

"But I KNOW you were there," Fitz insists. Miss Rose exhales deeply. "You were just waiting for me to figure all this out on my own when my heart was ready. All those breadcrumbs you left finally lead me HOME to her," he whimpers. "How did you know...?"

"Because I always knew you'd find her when the time was right. I NEVER gave up hope. However Livy did UNTIL you arrived. You are her Miracle and so much more." She kisses his cheek. Fitz croaks up feeling a lump in his throat form. "She gave up the idea you'd never see her dance but somehow you managed too. Her heart always belonged to you from a very early age."

His eyes raise at her words. "From the day she was covered in flour and didn't want to meet me…," he begins to explain before Miss Rose quiets him with a finger over his lips. Fitz smirks because it still works.

"Oh _Pudding,"_ Fitz cackles "It was before that and you know it." He nods understanding when their journey began. " _Now_ you brought me all the way down here let's get this show on the road. I am sure all these people standing around watching us have other things they need to be doing."

 **/**

 **You Waited For Me...**

"Your wish is my command," he jests in jovial tone. Miss Roses sighs deeply as he begins to walk her to the item they came to see. He places her beside the open glass case, then motions for Olivia. She wheels herself forward but stops. "Livy?"

"Noni HAS to go first Fitz," is all she utters. He closes the distance between them, kneeling before her. "I can wait to see it up close." He presses a kiss to her cheek, then whispers something into her ear. She chuckles. "Go Mister before we get kicked out."

Fitz laughs then wheels Olivia closer so she can watch her Grandmother. Miss Rose is waiting for Fitz. He slowly walks her to the glass case, then allows her a few moments before he interrupts her thoughts. The tears are streaming down her face as she clasps her hand over her heart while the other is laced with his.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III you are too much," she whimpers as her big brown eyes meet his. "This is the real thing. It ain't no fake. I am half expecting Nicholas Cage to come in any moment."

"I can assure you it's not a fake," he motions as he chuckles for the Man in Charge to come over. His words of it being genuine are enough to sooth her skepticism. "Now go ahead."

"Go ahead and do what Blue Eyes," Miss Rose eyes him curiously. Fitz winks. "You can't be serious." Fitz smirks signaling he is not kidding. "Are you trying to get an old lady arrested?"

"No Miss Rose I would never dream of it. I got special permission for the three of us to do this. You have my word. The guards will not throw you in jail or anything I swear," he explains in a gentle tone. "Trust me."

The tone of his voice is enough to melt her heart. She grips her shirt as one hand touches his face. "What am I going to do with you Mr. President?" He whispers something into her ear. "Why do you think I'm still kicking honey? You best handle it then."

"I will. I swear it," he whimpers as his eyes catch Olivia's. Miss Rose interlaces her hand his on the metal of the glass case. "Now go ahead. I'll be here to by your side the whole time."

Miss Rose slowly reaches forward placing her fingers gently on the object. They run across the bumpy texture giving her a moment to really appreciate this moment ONLY Fitz could have given to her. She stumbles into the case, making Fitz catch her. "Miss Rose?"

"I'm fine child. Don't you worry," her eyes catch his. "This was just everything. Thank you." Now she's crying. Fitz engulfs her in a massive hug. "You are so much more than the man I helped raise."

"Good," he quips. She cups his face with her hands bringing it down for a kiss on his forehead then cheeks. "I love you Miss Rose." She literally feels her legs want to give out at his admission. The emotion is his voice sends her heart into a frenzy. Fitz of course is prepared and holds onto her tightly.

She lifts her head to meet his eyes. "And I you," she sighs. She motions for him to head to Olivia while Tom takes her for a stroll around the room in order to see the other priceless items it keeps safe.

"You ready," he murmurs.

"Yes let me see it," she raises her arms up for Fitz to lift her. Fitz smirks as he reaches down to lift her out of her chair. He stands with her in his arms, leaning over the glass case. "Fitz that's..." all words leave her as she really can look at it now.

"The Constitution. The actual Constitution." He leans over more for Olivia. Her hand flies over her heart as her eyes take it in. It's more amazing then she ever thought possible, "You wanna touch it," he whispers into her ear.

"I'm not touching it," Olivia shivers in his arms as his voice shoots through her body. Her body responds to his reverberations of his intonation. Never has her body been affected by a man's voice.

"Touch it," he urges her gently as his nose nestles her face.

"No," she shivers in his embrace as his touch consumes her.

"There are like 6 people in the last one hundred years to touch the Constitution. Be. The Seventh," he suggests as he situates her closer. Her breathing has increased rapidly as his fingers have inadvertently lifted her sweater on her back. His hand is on her skin. Fitz's slightest touch is enough to make her crave more.

"You be the seventh," she informs him in a matter of fact tone hoping to calm herself down.

"Well Miss Rose was the sixth a few seconds ago," he chastises.

Her eyes meet his. "You waited for me."

He sighs. "It's the Constitution. I know how much this moment meant to her. But if I was going to touch it, I wanted to do it with you in my arms."

"Fitz," she sighs. Her eyes meet his as her hands fly to his face in order to ensure he is real. Fitz kisses her open palms. He lingers his lips on her soft palms needing to taste how sweet she truly is. It only entices him for more.

The corners of his mouth curve up into the softest smile he's only reserved for when she is near. He positions her body in order for them to link hands and touch The Constitution together. His hand covers hers with their fingers interconnecting. His cheek is pressed against hers as he lowers their hand to finally caress the priceless document.

Fitz reaches for the words, _"We The People."_

His fingers along with Olivia's lightly grace the parchment paper where these three words are written. He does not lift their fingers until they reach the "e" in People.

"Wow," she gasps as he brings their hands up.

"Wow," he presses his face to hers needing to hold her closer. Her arms wrap around his neck as he sits them in her chair. "We The People, that's just, that's – just, that's everything," he breaths watching her every move.

"It's a new world," she exhales as his eyes meet his.

"It's a new world," he murmurs as cradles her face in his hand. "So we're in this together Livy."

"We're in this together Fitz," she repeats his words as her eyes glance down at his lips. She wants to kiss him. His breath hitches because he wants to kiss her. His reaches the back of her neck then slowly begins to bring their faces together so their lips can touch, totally forgetting where they are.

Their lips are millimeters apart when they hear, "Please don't tell me you are really going to kiss her here?"

 **/**

 **My Girl...**

They chuckle turning their head to see Miss Rose standing before them anxiously waiting with the National Archives Administrator. "I've been informed Fitz that it's time for us to go. The National Archives needs to close up so we must head out."

"Sorry," he mumbles into Olivia's neck clearly embarrassed. The Administrator walks to Fitz. He stands up, places Olivia in her chair. He turns to him to shake his hand. "Thank you so much for allowing us to do this. It meant everything to them."

"It was my pleasure Mr. President – Elect," the Administrator responds. "Just don't go around telling the world you brought your girlfriend here and she touched the Constitution." Olivia blushes in her chair then wheels to be by Miss Rose. "But it was our pleasure. And do us a favor all a favor." Fitz squints. "Take care of them both. They are two special ladies."

"Consider it handled. They are both my girls," he sighs glancing over to Miss Rose and Olivia who are being escorted around the room looking at the other documents. Fitz joins them as they reach the Declaration of Independence in the center of the room. Miss Rose leans over the case to get a closer look at it.

He lifts Olivia out of her chair again. "Hey I could see fine before," she scolds him playfully.

"I know," he winks.

"You just enjoy picking me up and carrying me around," she murmurs glancing into the glass case.

"I do," he admits. "It keeps you in my arms – there's no place I rather have you be. I LOVE having you this close. But just remember one thing." She turns her head to face him. "WHEN you start to walk, I'll still insist on carrying you around."

Her eyes widen, fearing that will never happen. "Fitz..."

"You will walk again Livy," Miss Rose sees the fears in her eyes. "Give it time. But even if you don't Fitz will never leave you now because...,"

"You're my girl," he finishes for Miss Rose. "Understand."

"Yes," she sighs. They take in the Bill of Rights, and anything else they had not seen. Just before leaving, they are allowed to take a few pictures without the flash, which is normally frowned upon. It is allowed because Fitz is about to become President.

He thanks everyone then they head out on their way. The Secret Service escorts Miss Rose, Fitz, and Olivia out of the building towards the back, where they came in. She wonders how no one has seen them but does not ask Fitz because truly even if they are seen, it's something she'll have to get used too.

In minutes they are in the SUV's headed towards Andrews Air Force Base, where Marine One Landed and is waiting for them. Olivia is snuggled into Fitz's side while Miss Rose is in the front with the driver. They do a quick driving site seeing tour around the DC before heading to the base to board the helicopter.

As they pass the Capital building Fitz states, "That is where I'll be sworn in as President."

"I know Blue Eyes," Miss Rose giggles in the front.

"I want both my girls there with me." Olivia mouths drops open. Miss Rose sighs in the front seat unsure if it will happen. It would be a major undertaking to attend his Inauguration. This trip alone is tiring. "Just tell me what I have to do to make sure it happens."

"Fitz," Olivia murmurs at a loss for words.

He meets Miss Rose's eyes then turns to Olivia's as they approach the base. "I want you there Livy. You have to hold the bible I'll place my hand on, along with Miss Rose. My Mother is supposed to do it with Abby but it would mean more to me if you both did it instead."

"My wheelchair. Everyone – hell the world will see that I can't walk. How will you get me on the stage, podium with you for the swearing in," she whimpers on the verge of tears. "What if I am not strong enough to be up there in front of the world, hold the bible while you take the Oath of Office," now she's crying?

"Hey Sweetheart," he coos lifting her into his lap. She buries her head into his shoulder nuzzling her nose to his neck.

"The Entire World will now I'm a paraplegic and wonder why you chose me," she sniffles. "They'll think you can do better."

"Stop," he snaps in a gentle tone lifting her face to meet his. "I could give two shits what the world or anyone else thinks of us. The only people in this relationship are YOU and ME. We are a team. Anyone else can kiss my Republican Butt."

Miss Rose chortles in the front seat.

"Fitz," Olivia deadpans not amused.

"We in this together Sweetheart. It's OUR vow we took after we touched the Constitution," he explains with a smile now on his face. "I won't allow anyone into this relationship but us. You have to trust that I can be strong enough for both of us that day. I want the Entire World to know Olivia that am I not the world's most eligible bachelor any longer. A beautiful woman has my entire heart and I have no intention of allowing anything to change it."

She whimpers. "But..."

"No buts. You trust me right?" She nods. "Good then allow me to figure out the logistics for you BOTH to be by my side. Do not worry about anything all right," He makes eyes contact with Tom, who has already began to speak to personnel in charge of Fitz's Inauguration.

She relaxes allowing herself to nuzzle in his arms. She then asks, "Will Noni and I will be under the protection of the Secret Service."

"Yes. And I don't see a problem with that Livy," Fitz counters softly not wanting to upset her. "But you already are." He glances to Tom who nods. He made the necessary phone calls. Once Fitz leaves agents will stay at the Bed and Breakfast on a permanent basis until it is no longer necessary.

"Fitzgerald," Miss Rose turns around to speak to him. "Livy and I are fine. We surely do not need your agents lurking around the property once you leave. We have a handle on things. I have never needed anyone. I'm not bound to start now Child."

Fitz and Tom both shiver at Miss Rose's tone. She means business. Fitz is unsure of what he could say. "Ma'am," Tom speaks next. "It is protocol. Because Olivia is dating The President she must be under our protection. She is now considered his immediate family as are you. There is no other way."

Miss Rose listens to him closely. "Agent Stanton for how long?"

"Until the President removes the protection or it is no longer necessary. But as long as Olivia is at the Bed and Breakfast agents will stay behind," Tom reiterates as they enter the base and head for Marine One.

"I see," she squints making eye contact with Fitz. "Your being a pain in my nickers Blue Eyes."

Fitz smirks at her words. "I'm sorry Miss Rose. I just have to make sure you are both safe. I'd never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." Miss Rose exhales deeply at the concern in his voice. "Please Nana Rose...," he pleads only calling her Nana in the hopes she'll concede.

Olivia hates the idea but she understands that Fitz only means well. If she wants to be with Fitz, the agents come along with him. "It's the only way Noni," Olivia finally voices.

Her Grandmother acquiesces. "Oh all right Blue Eyes. But if I want them gone, then you best remove them. I don't need the Men in Black there 24 – 7 till the day I go to heaven. You hear me."

"I'll think about it. I want you both safe," Fitz speaks in a calm collected tone. Miss Rose does not argue with him any further. They spot Marine One waiting on the tarmac. The SUV stops, then the agents open the door. Miss Rose steps out just after Fitz and he hands her to Tom.

He retrieves Olivia then carries her to Marine One in her arms. "I can push myself in my chair you know," she teases. He wiggles his eye brows. Yes it is almost not worth setting up her chair for the quick push but she can't rely on Fitz to carry her around all the time. Fitz carries her on board and in minutes they are in the air.

Fitz is sitting on the couch with Olivia in between his legs as Marine One lifts off the ground. Miss Rose gradually falls asleep once they are air born needing a quick nap. "Thank you," Olivia whispers as Fitz cuddles her from behind.

"For," he questions.

"The best first date I've ever been on," she lifts her eyes to meet his.

"And the last," he points out without stopping himself. She does allow him to see that his comment caused her heart to skip a beat. "Even though your Grandmother technically chaperoned us," he quips.

"Yes," she exhales. "You made her year Fitz. I have no words for what you did for us today."

"Well how about a kiss instead. I'll take one of those. You are my girlfriend," he wiggles his eyes.

He bends his head to meet her lips. "Oh no Casanova," earning a chuckle from Fitz. "I don't kiss and tell on the first date. You're going to have to earn that kiss."

"Oh trust me I plan on it. Just wait till tonight," he winks. "I am SO going to sweep you off your feet after Mass." He lifts her face to be directly across from his. He's up to something but she cannot figure it nor him out. "Or did you forget I get TWO dates today?"

"I didn't forget Mr. President," she giggles.

"Good then after we get home from the Christmas Vigil, I want you to meet me outside by the swing at 11:00pm," he voices with hope and confidence in his voice. She begins to object to late hour but he halts her by placing a finger over her lips. "Please Sweetheart. This is the only way. Then after our date I plan on tucking you in."

She narrows her gaze as she looks into his sparking blue eyes. "You actually think Noni is going to allow you to do it."

"Oh I plan on it," he winks.

"Ah huh," she stifles a laugh. "11:00 pm." He nods. "You best not stand me up Mister. I don't normally go out that late."

"Never," he kisses her forehead. "I'll be there, waiting and watching for you." She presses her lips to his forehead then nestles her face into his chest for the remainder of the ride home to Vermont. His hands massage her back until they both fall into a comfortable silence listening to the other breath as the helicopter brings them home.

He whispers various sites on the ground as they fly overhead. His hands draw her further back into his arms. Fitz has longed for this type of closeness and intimacy he missed out on for so long. Now that he's found it, her, what he's been missing, he has no plans to ever let any of it go.

 **/**

 **Christmas Vigil, Dinner and a Date...**

Marine One lands in the field in Vermont, just as the SUV pull into the place to take everyone home. Miss Rose opens her eyes the moment Marine One lands and apologies because she fell asleep. Fitz assures her it was all right as they are ushered off the aircraft into the cars.

As they pull into the drive way, Abby is outside waiting. She helps Olivia out of the car into her chair, while Fitz scowls. "Oh I'm sure you carried her around enough already. Give those arms a rest."

"Whatever Red," he grumbles.

"Help Nana Rose Lover Boy. You can have her back later," Abby teases as they make it on the porch.

Tom is standing with Miss Rose before Fitz intertwines his arm with hers. Slowly he walks her into the house with Abby and Olivia. As they enter the house she stops quickly in her tracks.

"Oh my heavens," Miss Rose utters not believing who she see in her living room. "Lilly. Jerry."

"Mom. Dad," Fitz gasps seeing his parents standing there waiting. They both laugh. Fitz brings Miss Rose to them and they both get hugged at the same time. Miss Rose begins to have tears in her eyes as Lillian and Jerry hug her tightly. She whispers to them both as Fitz stands to the side allowing his parents to hug her alone.

Olivia's hand is over her heart watching the scene before her eyes. She did not witness her Grandmother seeing Fitz for the first time, but she can imagine how she must have looked when she first saw him. She has happy tears in her eyes as she hugs his parents, bringing a few stray tears down her own face.

"Liv?"

"I'm okay. You all just made her day," she answers looking up into his eyes. "Especially you."

Fitz kneels down bringing her face to his. "Good that was my intent." They get lost in each other's eyes as Miss Rose, Lillian and Big Jerry's attention is now drawn to them.

"Ah hem," Lillian utters to the happy couple. Fitz blushes. "Hello Olivia."

"Mrs. Grant. Senator," she addresses his father and mother.

Jerry smirks. "Olivia please call me Jerry. It's only right since I have a hunch you are now dating my son," he winks.

"Dad," Fitz grouses.

"Tell us it's not true but from what I heard Olivia is your girlfriend," Lillian walks up to him and cradles his cheek in her hand. He does not speak a word but melts into his mother's touch. "I see it in your eyes when you look at her. And a mother's instinct is never wrong."

Fitz sighs. Olivia reaches for his hand. "Yes I'm dating your son." Her words warm Fitz's body instantly. "But only since like he brought us to The Constitution. Noni and I got to touch it."

His parents raise their eyes at her words. "YOU DID IT MY BOY," Jerry booms proudly. "I knew you would make it happen."

"Thanks Dad." Fitz blushes.

Lillian ushers Lillian into the kitchen with Olivia and Abby to prepare dinner. Fitz and Jerry sit at the kitchen table while they work. The big meal is tomorrow night for Christmas Day but luckily Abby did prep work before they arrived back for tonight's meal. There's finger foods like crackers, sliced meats, cheese, meatballs in a crock pot, small hot dogs in BBQ sauce and of course chips with different types of dip.

Miss Rose creates this easy meal every Christmas Eve. The Grants are grateful they can be with her this year. Once all the food is ready, Fitz and Jerry take over insisting that all the ladies sit down and be waited on for once. Shortly they are all eating. Miss Rose and Olivia tell how Fitz surprised them today and they had no idea.

Fitz hides his face against Olivia as the story is told. "You did good Son," Jerry beams with pride.

"Thanks but it was for my two favorite girls," he winks at Miss Rose, then kisses Olivia's brow. "Seeing the looks on their faces was everything Dad. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I could."

"You best not Blue Eyes. My heart cannot handle those type of surprises," she tosses her napkin at his head. "You save all that for Livy alone from now on. Woo her not me."

Fitz chuckles softly. "You can count on it Miss Rose," placing a soft kiss on her brow. Miss Rose checks her watch then dinner is cleaned up. The Secret Service has the cars in place. They head out the door after everyone is changed for Mass.

The press is waiting outside barricades for Fitz to arrive at church. Pictures are taken of Fitz, Lillian and Jerry as they arrive at St. Paul's for the service. Olivia and Miss Rose go inside with Tom to make it easier for Olivia. "Tom," she calls to him as he gets them inside. He leans down to her.

"Ma'am you sure," Tom asks. She nods. "Okay I'll take care of it." Fitz sits next to her for the Mass. Their hands are connected through the service. The members of the parish of course know Fitz and are happy he is there with them this year.

On the way out, Olivia looks up to Fitz. "Can I walk out with you?"

"Livy you sure?"

"Yes. Just don't tell anyone I'm your girlfriend. But we can definitely give each other googly eyes," she winks.

"Got it," he beams. Fitz proudly escorts Olivia out of the church while Jerry holds onto Miss Rose. Reporters fire questions but he only smiles and wishes them a Merry Christmas. She enters the car by herself then Miss Rose, The Grants, Abby, Joseph who arrived just before the Mass started then Fitz.

They arrive back to the Bed and Breakfast. Everyone eats a light dessert while Fitz sneaks outside with Jerry's and Joseph's help to ready for his date. The blinds are pulled in the house so no one can look outside. Miss Rose turns in shortly after eating because Fitz just wore her out. His parents, then Joseph.

Abby stays up to help Olivia. "You know he fell for you the night he watched you dance?"

"What," Olivia utters staring at Abby. They are in her room. Olivia changed and is about ready to go outside to meet Fitz. "Fell for me? He didn't fall out of that box did he?"

Abby snickers. "No silly. I mean since that night he watched you dance as the Sugar Plum Fairy, no other woman has been able to capture his heart. You enchanted his very soul," Olivia's mouth drops open. "It's been you he's wanted this entire time. Love at first sight Liv is a powerful thing," she sighs.

She never really thought about it, but _love at first sight_ is truly what occurred the very first time she saw him from her parent's car when she was ONLY a little girl. She of course didn't know what it was back then, but it finally makes complete sense. What Olivia didn't realize Fitz has loved her since the moment Miss Rose began speaking to Fitz about her all those years ago.

Seeing her dance only intensified it, made his feelings real. Since that moment he was on a mission to find her, even though she had been in his life since he left Miss Rose's care and became a man worthy of her love.

She sniffles. "Well it's only been him for me too," Olivia admits. "I loved Max but..."

"You weren't in love with him – not like you are with Fitz," Abby sighs. Olivia nervously plays with her necklace as she sits in her chair. She cannot meet Abby's gaze because she'll know. "You don't have to admit it me that you are in love with my brother. But I can see it when you look at him. And for the record he loves you more than anything in this world. He always has."

Olivia is momentarily speechless. "Why tell me this now?"

"Because I don't want HIS heart broken. He loved Bellamy more than life itself. However he not once waited or watched for her, in any fashion he does for you. You're everything to him Liv. I want you to understand before you go out there. You have KNOWN of him your entire life, and vice versa, so be careful of his heart. I know I am a big pain in his ass, but I only want what is best for him," Abby admits through his tears.

"And you think it's me?"

"Oh Sunshine I have no doubt it's you," she quips. Olivia smirks. "You have our parents and my support with him. Anything you need once he leaves for Washington, please call us. We are your family now," Abby raises her eyes hoping she understands.

"Thank you," Olivia sighs, as they link hands NOW noting the time.

Abby is there to make sure she is not late for her "date" with Fitz. At 11:00 precisely on the button, Fitz knocks on the door. Olivia opens it to find him standing there with a dozen red roses. He's in a brown leather jacket, jeans, and a red sweater underneath.

"Hi,' he utters taking her in.

"Hi," she blushes as he places the roses in her lap.

"God you're gorgeous," he murmurs helping her place her coat on over her red velvet shirt and black jeans. She blushes. "Do you have any idea how much I want to scoop you up and hold you right now," he growls with a deep voice.

"Later," she winks. "You ain't so bad yourself sexy," she chastises as he fixes her scarf. "I never thought Santa would find me this Christmas Eve but it appears I was wrong." Fitz eyes narrow. "He sent me you. Best present ever."

Now it's Fitz who is at a loss for words. He holds her face in his hands aching to kiss her but does not. "Come on I have a surprise for you...," he whispers just before he kisses her brow instead.

Slowly he wheels her towards the back of the house where it is fairly dark. "Fitz I can't see..," but she stopped in her words as this happens. Her hand flies over her heart as she catches her breath. She glances up into his eyes as he kneels beside her chair.

She yanks him by his coat and growls, "Fitz," she creaks. "What. Did. You. Do...?"

 **/**

 **And what did he do indeed? Stay tuned because I promise there is MUCH more to come of this EPIC second date. (Major swoon worthy.)**

 **YES he took her to see, and TOUCH the Constitution. He made Miss Rose's and OP wish come true. He kept his promise. I hope I kept you guessing through the chapter until I revealed it.**

 **Now it's his next date which bring you closer to their First Christmas Together. I won't keep you guessing to long. In the meantime I'll be looking for your #GingerbreadCrumbs to drop in the meantime.**

 **Merry Fitzmas and Thank you for reading...**

 **Me's**


	17. From Seeing TO Feeling Is Believing

**#MerryFitzmas to you all!**

 **I hope you all had a great day and that Santa treated you well. I won't keep you but something tells me, this chapter will be just what you need to close out this Christmas Day. Just remember** _ **all you have to do is believe….**_

 **Merry Christmas and I'll be looking for your #Crumbs on the flip side.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 17: From Seeing TO Feeling is Believing…**

" _ **At one time, most of my friends could hear the bell, but as years passed, it fell silent for all of them. Even Sarah found one Christmas that she could no longer hear its sweet sound. Though I've grown old, the bell still rings for me, as it does for all who truly believe." – Chris Van Allsburg – The Polar Express**_

 **(Xmas Eve – 1 hr before midnight)**

 **What Did You Do…**

One could say there have been maybe a handful of incidents that left Olivia totally speechless and in awe in her lifetime. Up until Fitz arrived they could be counted easily. She remembers them all clearly each earning a special place in her heart, including the very first time she saw Fitz from her parent's car as they passed each other in the driveway.

The day her parents took her to see her very first ballet – The Nutcracker in fact. She was very young and announced, "When I grow up I wanna be the Sugar Plum Fairy and dance on my tip toes. And when I do, I'll be the best there is."

Miss Rose, her Papa Joe, Louis and Alice took her for a "shoe" fitting. Little did she grasp her first pair of pink ballet slippers would arrive as a birthday gift with a tutu as a very special present. She had no words after she opened the box. All she could do was cry in her parent's arms, then run to Rose and Joseph. She promised she'd work hard and become the best ballet dancer ever – a promise she kept.

Then of course when she got into Julliard, or when her and Max were asked to join the Boston Ballet, and the day she made Prima. Each and every one shaped her life, turning her into the strong dancer and woman that not only lead her to Max but to the man who owned her heart from the day their eyes met so long ago.

After their Constitution first date this morning, she figured Fitz could no longer render her speechless. Seeing then touching the document with their connected hands was more than she thought it would ever be. The history, blood, sweat, tears and lives lost for that Priceless document to be written is not lost upon her.

Then watching her Grandmother with Fitz by her side touch The United States Constitution was so important. Fitz has no idea how his gesture changed her Grandmother profoundly. When she has the words herself, she'll explain it. But as of right now, as she glances out into the scene that he created this evening, once again he has taken her breath and words away.

As her eyes truly take in the scene before her, she is blown away. She wheels herself forward stopping at the edge of a wooden floor Fitz constructed. It's sparkling and shinning under the long strands of white lights hanging from the tree above. They stop just before they would hit the top of Fitz's head.

Her eyes narrow as she realizes the limbs and bigger branches of the tree are also covered in white lights, including the tree and the swing. She turns her head and lights are all over her Papa's garage, her Grandmother's back deck, and attaching to the second floor of the house, leading to her room.

"How?"

"I am a man of many talents Sweetheart," he sighs placing his hands on her shoulders. "You are only beginning to see what I can do." His face is now next to hers. "Just wait," he whispers against her cheek.

"Fitz," she murmurs pressing her cheek on his own. She closes her eyes as she listens to his breathing next to her. Her eyes remain closed as she senses him moving.

As her eyelids lift open, they meet the most expressive blue eyes she's ever seen. They twinkle just right under the white lights above their heads. As she gazes deeply, her breath catches recognizing how much he has grown to mean to her. There is so much she'd love to say, but as of right now, there are no words.

Fitz is on bended knee before her with the softest most perfect smile. His hands are flat on her lap and if she could feel them, she'd feel his hands massaging her upper legs. Even though she has not danced, her muscles are still tone, defined and firm. She catches his hands moving upwards, closer to her waist.

Her hands then reach for his and they link. He inches closer. "What. Did. You. Do," she asks with a voice dripping with emotion in awe of this incredible man who wants ONLY her. Her eyes continue to absorb the scene before her, partially nervous as what he could be up to next.

"I made your Christmas Wish come true," he winks leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"You did that earlier today," she explains squeezing his hands.

He brings them to his lips kissing the tops of both. "Livy that was your Grandmother's Christmas wish I made happen. I know how much it meant to her to see and touch The Constitution. You also. That was HER wish. But this," he stands with his arms open wide turning around in a circle before her, "is all you Sweetheart."

"But I never really told you what it was," she counters. "How can you possibly know?"

"Because," he sighs. "I JUST know," he answers with a gleam in his eyes. "Now Miss Pope shall we?"

"Shall, we what?" she grumbles growing frustrated. He chuckles but does not response. He approaches her then leans down to scoop her up into his arms. He lifts her off her wheelchair, then stands up straight. "Fitz?"

"Do you trust me beautiful?"

"That depends. You aren't going to drop me on my ass are you," she quips.

He laughs. "No but if I did I definitely love to kiss it and make it feel better."

"Fitzgerald," she scolds. He ducks just before she can whack him on the back of his head.

"My head still has the bump from the snowball you threw at me yesterday," he mutters in a grumpy tone.

"Well you going to get another one if you don't get this date…," but she's halted in her words as he saunters them to the middle of the floor. He pauses as his eyes lock with hers allowing his heartrate to quicken thinking of what is it to happen next. "Um…"

"You have to promise to trust me all right," he speaks with a certainty she has not heard before. "Nothing will happen to you I swear it."

"Of course I trust you – with everything I have. But you're freaking me out," she creaks nervously glancing around the room. "Fitz what the hell are you up too?" He kisses her cheek, then leans his head to the side motioning for Tom to approach. He spins his body in order for Olivia to see him. "Tom?"

"Merry Christmas Miss Pope," he smirks. "Sir I'm ready if you are."

"I am missing something. Why is Tom on our date," she grouses.

"Trust me," he bumps his nose into hers. "Sometimes the most real things in the world are not only something you can see but FEEL Livy. In this case, for this date, FEELING IS BELIEVING."

She squints. Before she can protest, Fitz begins to lower her feet to the ground. "Fitz I can't stand up. My legs are not strong enough on their own."

"I know. It's okay. Tom and I got you," he motions for to Tom.

"We got you Miss Pope," Tom repeats Fitz's words. As her feet touch the ground, Tom holds them in place as Fitz stands her up. He has a vice grip on her torso, ensuring that she will not fall. She has not been this way without help from Jackson and rails flanking her sides. Her grip tightens around Fitz's shoulders as her hands link around the base of his hair line.

She buries her face into his neck as he stands with her legs straightened out. She is shaking afraid of what is to come. She trusts Fitz, but she is scared. "I'll never allow you to fall Sweetheart. I swear it. Trust me and in us," he coos softly into her ear. "I have you from now on." She whimpers into his jacket.

It is then Fitz realizes there is a nearly a foot in height difference between them. Her head nestles just over his heart. He places his head on top of hers, nuzzling his face into her hair. "I'm right here Livy. Just trust me."

"Ah huh," she whimpers burying her face into his puffy jacket.

He smirks. Then gives Tom the go head. She senses something happening. Her head is now closer to Fitz's neck as she is lifted higher. She open her eyes to glance at Tom who is fastening a strap to her legs, attaching her to Fitz.

"Fitz?"

"Just FEEL," he insists as Tom comes behind her, then places another belt around her body, fastening her torso to Fitz. They are pressed together. She leans back realizing she cannot go anywhere.

 **/**

 **FEEL To Believe…**

"I don't understand," she grimaces as he removes her hands from his neck, then positions them in a perfect pose. Her heart is racing pounding hard against her chest. "Fitz what's happen…" but she's halted in her words when music begins to play PRECISELY at midnight – Christmas Day.

Is it the opening Kelly Clarkson's _My Grown Up Christmas List._ She squints as her eyes meet his.

He leans his face down to meet hers. "Merry Christmas Sweetheart. Feeling is Believing," he coos looking directly into her eyes as the opening chords to the song begin to play. _"Even though time has passed since I heard and felt such beautiful music, I never gave up hope because it could still hear it playing because I truly believed."_

It is then does she realize what is going on. Tears stream down her face as the first section of played AND FITZ waltzes her slowly around the room. She begins to sob in his arms as he dances with her gently. If she was not physically strapped to his body, she'd be on the floor crying, unable to stop.

He catches her as she falls, ensuring SHE KNOWS he's is there to help her FEEL for the first time since she was hurt.

He is then taken back himself as she sings to him as he sashay's her around the dance floor in slow, deliberate movements guaranteeing she experiences every moment.

 _Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies_

 _Well, I'm all grown up now_  
 _And still need help somehow_  
 _I'm not a child_  
 _But my heart still can dream_

 _So here's my lifelong wish_  
 _My grown up christmas list_  
 _But for a world in need_

"Livy," he croaks as her singing warms him from within. He retracts her hands placing them over his heart as he continues to dance with her gently around the room. Even though she cannot feel her legs, she senses with every fiber of her being, she is indeed dancing with him – the man she was always supposed to dance with.

 _No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

She glances to her side noticing Fitz beginning to accentuate his body's movements around the floor. He is making sure she does not miss a thing from this first dance she's experienced since the accident. She is overcome with her own emotions as more tears stream down her face as he waltzes her effortlessly around the wooden floor.

Her arms wrap around him tightly as her tears drench his jacket. His arms grip her body tighter feeling Olivia emotions bubbling to the surface like a raging storm unable to be stopped. Waves upon wave of tears pour of her eyes. Her body shakes against is strong frame, keeping her safe, secure and FEELING his every move.

She gave up long ago she'd EVER dance again because of her paralysis. Obviously that was a mistake. She didn't know Fitz and his ability to make any wish come true.

 _As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree_

 _But heaven only knows_  
 _That packages and bows_  
 _Can never heal_  
 _A hurting human soul_

 _No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list_

The previous verse of the song before the chorus, begins another wave of tears down her face she can no longer keep at bay. She begins to sob in his arms startling Fitz again, just as her crying began to subside. He allows the music to play but he sways her side to side on the wooden floor in the hopes to appease her.

This Christmas is not about presents under the tree for her. It hasn't been since her accident. For Olivia is has been about her soul, her very chore of who she is being broken for so long. She wrapped it and herself so tightly. She did not permit anyone to unwrap it, take it from under the "tree" so to speak as a way to protect herself from rejection.

But Fitz, THIS MAN – her man, just changed the game in every way possible. He slowly but surely healed her human broken soul with little steps at a time. She never realized it. Yes she tried and failed to resist him, their connection, the imaginary force that's drawn them since her a young child and him a smart-mouthed teenager.

As the final chorus of song is sung, Fitz stops to lift her face to gaze into the brown eyes he'll never grow tired of gazing into. He stops unable to move as his eyes transfix on hers. There is something different he detects. A light, a glisten, sheen, he has only witnessed once before, the night he saw her dance.

Tom begins to walk towards Fitz but he signals him to stay put. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whimpers overcome with her feelings for him and WHAT he's made her feel after so long.

"Livy," he coos pressing his forehead to hers. She winces as he draws her closer. "Are you hurt? Am I harming you?"

"I'm fine Fitz. I want you to hold me closer - like this," she murmurs moving his hand to her back to spread his fingers across her spine. The other hand, is over his heart covering hers. He then removes it resting it gently on her soft cheek. She has not "stood" with a man or anyone like this for so long. She does not want to move.

"Are you sure Sweetheart," he sighs deeply still concerned for her well-being.

"I am perfect," she exhales now squeezing his hands.

"You always were to me Livy," he breathes her in. "I wouldn't change a thing about you. I ONLY SEE YOU," he informs her once again in a warm tone which passes through her body.

More tears come down her face. "Fitz," she cries. "This…"

"Yes..," he questions, bending his knees to gaze deeper into her molten chocolate eyes. He weary of her legs, still attached, so he only shifts slightly. She is drawing him in deeper, further than he's ever been prior.

She now cups his face in her gloved hands. "This was my Christmas wish," she cries. "How did you know?"

He smiles and of course it reaches his eyes. "Superpowers Sunshine," he jests. The scowl on her face makes him laugh loudly. "I just knew Livy after we swung on that swing over there the other day that THIS right here was what you wanted. Tom help me make these special straps to hold us together so we could dance and I had help with this dance floor."

Her eyes raise. Now she understands why he was in the garage so much. "You did all this for me so I could dance?"

"Yes," he admits. "And I did ALL this so WE could dance together. I have wanted to dance with you in my arms since that night at The Nutcracker. To feel your body pressed against mine, holding you close as music plays in the background, in our own little world. I prayed to have you this way where I was your partner ON and OFF the dance floor. I never knew how much I could want one woman until that night."

She can barely breathe. His words enter her heart pushing her reservations aside; Fitz aches ONLY for her as her him. "Are you real," she inquires with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You tell me. I've wrapped myself around her so tightly Livy if I let you go I could lose you," he admits.

"I'm yours Fitz. I don't want any man but you," she voices with a new found conviction in her voice. Fitz's hands draw her closer as a perfect smile appears on his face. "Thank you Fitz."

 **/**

 **1** **st** **Gift of Christmas…**

"You're welcome Sweetheart," he motions for Tom to finally come over unhooking the belts tying them together. She places her head over Fitz's heart as Tom unties her legs then their torso's. Her weight changes then she's placed back into her chair. A frown appears on her face, as they separate. Fitz of course knows why because even though she's sitting directly in front of him, his body misses the closeness of hers already.

"Fitz do you have it," she questions.

He bends his knees closing the distance between them. "Have what Livy?"

"The bell from Santa." He taps his pocket it to prove to her that it's with him. Her smile widens. "It's after midnight. You can ring it now. Don't you remember what he said," she reminds him.

His eyes narrow upon her. "Olivia the bell IS going to ring. I'll hear it trust me. I haven't stopped believing especially now that I have you in my life."

She sighs deeply at his words. Olivia cups his face in her hands bringing them closer. "Fitz now it's your turn to trust me."

He leans backwards on his feet to slowly retrieving the bell from his jacket pocket. He was so excited about their date tonight and this morning, he never took it out. He's carried around with him all day. He placed the bell still inside the red box in his gloved hand. He raises his eyes curiously waiting for her instructions.

"Ring it Silly," she chastises. "It rings true for ALL those who truly believe. Don't you remember?"

"I'll always believe in YOU and in US Livy," he admits as his voice grows hoarse now on both his knees before her. "We're in this together." She aches to reach out to touch him but she refrains. Not yet she reminds herself.

"We're in this together but ring the bell," she insists. "It's the ONLY way."

Now she's spiked his curiosity. "All right," he chuckles. He retrieves the bell from its box. It dangles from the string it is on.

As he is about ready to ring it, she says, "Close your eyes and say I believe three times." He wiggles his eyes then twitches his lips as she instructs him totally confused. "Just do it Mr. President."

"So bossy," he teases. "I find it SO sexy." She raises her head to hit on the back of the head again. His head is still slightly sore even now a day and a half later. "All right. All right," he acquiesces. She raises her eyes impatiently waiting for him to utter the first words.

Finally she hears. _"I believe."_ Fitz senses her moving but nothing is happening but the bell rings. But he smells hints of her lavender conditioner and perfume he must learn the name of.

"Again."

He exhales but complies with her wishes. _"I believe,"_ he speaks a second time as her bare hands cup his cheeks. He instinctually nestles his face into them. Her thumbs lightly grace his cold skin. He moves closer. This one gesture just evaporated all his reservations and melted his heart.

"One more time Fitz," she pleads as her warm breath tickles his face.

" _I. BELIEVE…-"_ he creaks just as her lips FINALLY cover his. Fitz practically loses his footing as Olivia's lips make the connection. She brings his head closer, resting her forehead against his. His "Superman" curl, falls over his forehead, as her black tendrils connect and weave their way into his curl.

Fitz's chest rises and fall rapidly as he draws breath tasting the sweetness of her plush lips. His heart began to hammer, rushing the sound into his ears as she placed her lips tentatively on his own. Her hands move backwards to cover his ears.

Olivia does not move her lips over his, but keeps a LONG and LINGERING kiss in order for his heart and mind to play catch up. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see his hands in the air. They are shaking. She withdraws slowly, as her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. His eyes flutter open finally catching her deep chocolate brown orbs.

"Fi—" she breaths just before he reaches behind her back, lifting her off the wheelchair. His arms coil tightly around her body, as her fingers thread into his luscious brown curls. His arms shiver as his eyes lock deeply with hers. "I believe," she murmurs just before his lips are on hers. Fitz ONLY lightly kisses with the tips of his lips UNTIL her mouth opens.

His tongue seeks hers out instinctually, and he's FINALLY takes control. Ragging breathing, beating hearts, squeezing the other tighter, they cling to each other afraid the other will evaporate and this is all a dream. They each melt inside which hurts in the most exquisite way. All their longings, dreams, heartache leading up to this moment, disappear as the missing part of the other stirs from a long winter nap.

Fitz legs begin to walk them up to the porch, sitting them on the bench swing, never breaking the connection. He places her in his lap and momentarily stops to gaze into her eyes. A smile mirroring his own appears briefing before his hands cups her face. He's had a taste of her sweetness, and he's addicted to her soft lips.

"Hi," he exhales gently using his thumb to touch the center of both her lips.

She bites her bottom lip as her body grows needy to be thoroughly kissed by him again. "Hi," her eyes flutter bashfully. "Mr. President." The breathlessness, desire, and breaking of her voice excites Fitz in all the right places.

A devilish smirks grows on his face pulling her further up his lap wanting her to know how much he desires her. He wonders if she can FEEL his arousal. She does not leave his mind without answers for long, as IT twitches in his pants, against her bottom. Her eyes raise fully aware of what her kisses of have done to him, and how he aches to be as close to her as possible.

"Maybe we should go inside," she utters as one hand reaches to her back and the other behind her neck, drawing her face to his. Fitz tips her head to the side lowering his lips to hers. He cannot hold back any longer. He MUST kiss HIS GIRL again. Her entire body melts and is consumed further by his soft lips.

Chills and a fire run through their bodies as their tongues connect he deepens their kiss to a whole new level. A slow fire begins to burn in her stomach as his hard torso she can feel through his jacket presses against her chest.

So swears his lips are warmer, and softer than just a few seconds ago. She responds to him hungrily, opening her mouth wider, meeting his tongue, snaking them together. He kissed, and kissed her until he could barely breathe, but didn't relent. He didn't want more, he required more to survive.

His heartbeat pulses rapidly, pounding against his sternum, eliciting soft moans and cries out of his mouth. His veins pump his blood faster into his body, filling it with life, and fire. His arms tighten their grip knowing she was his and no way on this earth he was EVER letting her go. Fitz finds himself reeling, as if she tipped him backwards with one of her arabesques.

Finally after needing air for far too long, Olivia severs their connection and a POP is heard. Their chests rise rapidly as both their eyes flutter open joining with the other. As they take the other in, for a time they almost forget the other names, past lives, and what brought them together. ALL that mattered was them, and this moment.

As his eyes focus into the yard his smile grows. She squints. He bumps his nose into her cheek urging her to turn her head and see for herself. Olivia spin her head. Her brown eyes adjust. "It's snowing," she squeals.

"Yes," he exhales pushing his cold nose to her cheek.

"Can we," she suggests. Slowly he stands with her in his arms. He walks slowly out in the yard into the snow as it falls. With snow in his hair and hers, Fitz begins to spin her in a circle. "Fitz," she cackles as he twirls them around in the snow. She feels so free, happy and alive. After making himself dizzy he slows then stops.

Fitz glances by the swing and notes her chair is not there. "Livy come on let's go inside. Tom brought your chair inside. It's 12:30 in the morning. I need to tuck my girlfriend into bed for the night. We have a busy day when the sun comes up."

She agrees. Slowly he carries her inside, then sits her in the wheelchair Tom placed in the Living Room. Jackets come off, hung up, and he stands before her with an impish grin on his face. She folds her hands in her lap wondering what he's up to now.

"What Blue Eyes," she questions.

"Nothing," he sighs deeply. He leans over her in the chair. "I'm just happy Livy. Go change for bed I'll meet you here." Unsure of his request she huffs. "Please," he croaks as his lips close the distance and he kisses her delicately but sensually. He stops himself before becoming too carried away.

 **/**

 **Tucking You In…**

"Fine," she grumbles wheeling herself away from his eyes, and into her room. As quick as possible she locates her pajamas, changes, and pushes herself out into the Living Room. Things are different in the dark. "Fitz," she whispers coming to the front of the couch. Her hand flies over her heart seeing what he has done for them in front of the Christmas tree no less.

"I did tell you I was going to tuck you into bed right," he quips. "I just didn't say where that would be," he chuckles walking to her on the air mattress on his knees.

"What the hell are you doing," she scolds knowing if her Grandmother catches them in bed together, even if they are sleeping neither will hear the end of it.

"I'm taking my girlfriend to bed," he speaks as if this is no big deal, knowing full well it is. A devious gleam appears in his eyes just before he latches onto her, pulling her out of her chair onto the mattress with him. Totally unprepared, she topples on top of him, knocking him onto his back. He cannot help but chortle as they bounce together as they land.

Before her eyes open, she is rolled onto her back with him perched above her torso and covered with warm blankets. His arms coil from her sides to the middle of her back, as he closes the distance between their faces. As her eyes drift open slowly, he peering into hers with hooded and hazy eyes.

"Do you think we're moving a little quick to sleep together," she does not touch him, which is NOT okay. He wants her hands on his body everywhere. He's aching to feel her hands on his body.

"No. Not when we've known each other for as long as we have," he answers leaning on his arm.

"You know Noni is going to whip your butt for this. You messed up her living room so you could sleep with your girlfriend," she half protests but he is aware how much she is enjoying this with him.

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Miss Rose said I am NOT allowed to sleep in your bedroom in your bed. She did not say we could sleep together out here Sunshine," he explains as if it a matter of interpretation.

"You know damn well what she meant Blue Eyes," she snips.

He chuckles. "Well tough. I am the President and I intend to get as much Sugar as I can possibly get from you. I've been waiting for you for so long Livy." A lone tear escapes down his face. "I just can't imagine not waking up tomorrow morning and NOT have you in my arms." The pain, longing in his voice breaks her. "To be perfectly honest, it's been in my mind on and off since I got here."

Her lips meet his in a soft perfect kiss. His hand cups her cheek, keeping their lips connected for a long as she will permit it. She continues to giving him open mouthed kisses until she can no longer breathe. "I'll always be here waiting for you Fitz," she murmurs just above his lips sinking him further, into her body.

"Even after I go back to Washington," he hand leaves her face, trailing down her arm, to her hip. His eyes leave hers unable to keep his gaze on hers. She'll see his fear STILL of losing her to another man close by, whether it's Peter Caldwell or another. A normal boyfriend can give her dinner dates out, take her to a movie without shutting down an entire theatre for that matter.

"Yes even then. I heard once you go POTUS, you don't go back," she quips, finally earing a soft smile from him. Then her eyes go serious. "What if I lose you?"

"Liv?"

"There will be a zillion," she explains.

"Zillion is that even a number," Fitz teases.

She huffs. He relents placing his hand on her flat stomach. He feels the heat from her skin coming through her shirt. "You know what I meant. There will be so many beautiful walking and talking women aching for you to glance in their direction. Hell some many even throw themselves towards you to get their attention."

"Tom will not allow that to happen Livy," he explains.

"True but there will be beautiful strong women; reporters, Senators, Congresswomen, Governors, hell maybe even White House personnel who would anything to get you to pay attention other than in a professional way," she whines. "All of them can walk and I…,"

"Stop it," but she continues to allow her fears of a walking woman "better" than her who could take him away from her. Fitz frustration goes. He silences her as his lips crash into hers in a passionate kiss. She moans, cries, and meows into his mouth as his warm tongue locates hers. They fight for dominance as she finally gives up control.

He's fighting the war within himself to pounce on her body fully, but he does not want to push her, especially with no feeling in her legs. He is not sure how much she can "feel" as his member now growing hard is pressed against the outside of her hip bone. Her nails rake through his curls, then over his shoulders as he continues to kiss her.

Finally he separates their lips, as he cradles her face just under his to prevent her from looking away. "I don't want ANY other woman Olivia but you – walking or not. If I have to show you a million times that your blasted wheelchair means absolutely nothing to me then I will. No other woman will steal me away because I won't allow it."

"But what if I'm not good enough for all those fancy functions at the White House. You can't carry me around in a ball gown in front of World Leaders at State Dinners, or…," but she quieted again but his lips hovering dangerously close to hers. His hot breath on her face, quiets and excites her.

"Yes I can," he growls hovering his lips just over hers.

"No…,"

"Watch me," he deadpans unamused but her protests. "I will be the President. If I want carry MY girlfriend from one end of the White House to the other I will. Including into the Oval Office. Who is going to stop me," he challenges. "As long as she'll have me and is there with me."

There it is the HOPE in his voice. She longs for a life outside of Vermont. If she was not hurt she'd be living in Boston. She used to love the sounds of the city. The hustle and bustle, nonstop movement she misses even though she loves being in this house with her Grandmother. But actually leaving here, moving to DC with Fitz IN THE WHITE HOUSE, that's something she never considered.

Can she truly be there with him? How would The American People view Fitz dating a Paraplegic? She can't leave her Grandmother –or can she? Does he want her to actually move in with him? Is that something he is REALLY thinking of? Would the White House staff and stuffy Republicans accept her? She is NOT just a woman in a wheelchair, it's so much more.

As if he hears her inner most thoughts, "We will never be nor turn into Sally Hemmings and Thomas Jefferson."

Just before she can formulate a response, he kisses her again. He longs to devour her lips, connect her tongue with hers, but he doesn't. He quells his urge to kiss her until she can no longer breathe. But he must wait. They'll have plenty of time for those types of kisses later, when they are not in her Grandmother's Living Room in front of the Christmas tree, and it's getting later.

He separates their lips, as his hand cradles her face. "How did you know I was thinking of that?"

"Because I just knew," he sighs placing his head on the pillow next to hers. She turns to face him. His hand remains on her face, while his other reaches underneath her head, and rests on her back keeping them close. "When you are by my side in OUR Nation's Capital it will send a statement to the world that I am with a woman who makes me a stronger, better, and prouder man."

She huffs. "You know everyone won't see that when they look at us."

"And I'm supposed to care. The voters who picked me, they wanted change. I'm not your typical Republican candidate, which I am grateful for. I am not going to allow my constituents dictate who I can date or not. It's not up to them or anyone else. No other woman will do for me but YOU. I am spoken for," he explains running his fingers lightly over her face.

"And if members of your party hate me. Then what," she snips. "I am not a normal girl Fitz."

"Well hell Pudding," she giggles. "Why do you think I'm with you? I don't want normal. I'm not going to sacrifice my feelings for you for the Presidency. If they won't accept you Livy, then it's me they don't want either."

"It's been your dream to become President. You will take the Oath of Office on January 20th. If you don't my Grandmother and your parents will kill you," she sternly reminds him. He begins to look away but she grasps his face.

"O-Liv…,"

"No. You will NOT now or ever give up your dream for me. I am not worth-,"

His lips attach to hers again and this time he kisses her deeply. Her eyes roll in the back of her skull as Fitz takes control. Her hands fly into his hair, pulling him closer. She lost in the feel of his hard chest pressed against hers. His rigid muscles in his upper arms holding her close as they wrap around her small body, and how his hands feel as they get lost in her hair.

When he can no longer hold himself back, he pushes himself up, rolls her onto her back, then situates himself on top of her. Her legs remain closed, but he safeguards every precaution not allowing his full weight on her. She reaches down and moves one leg to the side, giving Fitz enough of a hint to place himself in between them.

When he is nestled there, it is then that he stops the kiss abruptly. Fitz lifts his head from hers. His eyes meet hers in a fire of passion, desire, and amazement. But in her eyes, he finds trust. Max was the last man she shared a bed with. She never dared to imagine a man would want her enough to be with her this way.

"You are worth it Livy. You understand." She smiles softly as her hands cradle his face. "Am I hurting you? Because if I am I can…,"

"I'm fine Fitz. There's no place I'd rather be," she murmurs as her cheeks heat up. "You feel incredible," she sighs.

His eyes widen. "Olivia," he croaks. "Can you – I mean can you feel - " he stops talking unsure how to ask her if she can FEEL how much he wants her. If she cannot feel him it's okay because his urge to make love to her is written all over his face. She tilts her head to the side really staring into Fitz's eyes.

When she does not answer him, he attempts to bury his face in the covers. "Yes," she breathes touching his lips with her thumb.

"You sure? I mean I'm trying not to be…but…"

"I want you too Fitz. Just as much," she admits through hazy eyes. "I can feel you Fitz. I have 'that' sensation. So when we finally have sex, I'll be able to feel ALL of you, and I hope enjoy it."

"You do," he croaks at a loss for words. She snickers as she raises her head to kiss his lips. As her lips just grace against his, he melts into her. As he aches to deepen it, he pulls away. "I'm not hurting you."

"No Blue Eyes," she smirks. "I'm perfect."

"That you are," he jests. She grouses earning a huge smile from Fitz.

Eventually he lifts off her body then adjust her in the bed to spoon her from behind. His arms coil around her body, drawing her closer as his head nestles between her neck and shoulder. His large hand covers her stomach, while the other reaches across her chest to keep his chest pressed against her back.

Shortly they both yawn. "Sleep my Prima Ballerina. If you don't Santa won't come."

"Fitz," she exhales. "What are you…," but she yawns again.

"Just sleep Sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up. I just hope your Grandmother doesn't give me extra work tomorrow," he complains half-heartedly. "But if she does sleeping with you in my arms and waking up Christmas morning will be SO worth it."

"Whatever you say Mr. Pre-si-dent…," she utters as her eye lids become heavy. He nestles his face on her shoulder by her ear. "Did you think you'll get what you want for Christmas?"

"I already have." She turns her head to look in his eyes. "You're my girlfriend. All I wanted for Christmas was you."

She reaches behind her head and laces her fingers in his curls. She kisses his lips. "Merry Christmas Fitz."

He tightens his arms as she closes her eyes. "Merry Christmas Livy."

 **/**

 **TBC… Merry Christmas Gladiators.**

 **I hope you all had a blessed holiday no matter what you celebrate. Santa was good to me this year and I wanted bless you with this special chapter on Christmas Day. When our lovebirds wake up, they'll have their first Xmas together (Fitz is not done spoiling her) and if Miss Rose has a fit seeing them in front of the tree.**

 **Yes Fitz made her ultimate Xmas wish come true. To those of you that guessed it, yes he not only took her dancing; he crafted a truly magical way for her to experience it even without the use of her legs. And of course you got their magical first kiss. Awww…**

 **So thank you for reading and I hope you truly had a great Christmas or Hanukkah.**

 **Take care,**

 **Me's**


	18. Kiss Me At Midnight

**#HappyNewYear2017 #Gladiators**

 **I hope everyone had a great New Year's Eve and an even better 2017. 2016 was a wild ride. I am grateful I met so many wonderful people in this fandom. I never thought writing Olitz fics would have brought me so much joy, and friends I've never had before.**

 **You are all true heroes in my eyes and thank you for including me in your life whether it's in my writing, twitter or on tumblr.**

 **So to my long time readers and new ones, thank you for reading and dropping #Crumbs so I can follow you home.**

 **Thank you and Happy New Year…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 18: "Kiss Me At Midnight…"**

" _ **On New Year's Eve I want you to kiss me. Kiss me at 11:59 and do not finish until 12:01. Therefore, I have a perfect ending and definitely a perfect beginning." - Unknown**_

 **Butterfly Kisses (7:30 Xmas Morning)**

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she felt refreshed and happier than she had ever been since her accident. Her and Fitz had fallen asleep after many kisses and heated moments on the air mattress. Last thing she remembers is being totally "coiled" in his embrace.

She swears he's part python. If Fitz could have wrapped every part of his body around, or through hers he would have. Never had she shared a bed with anyone, who had to be wrapped up around her for the entire evening. Olivia tried to move away, roll on her side, or back, but Fitz came with her.

If she moved, he followed.

No she did not wake up but she felt their connected bodies touching the entire night. He not once allowed her to move out of his arms. At one point she recalls Fitz drawing her back into his arms, kissing her temple, then falling back into a deep sleep. He JUST couldn't stop touching her in his sleep, as if he'd wake up and she'd be gone.

If she squeezed his torso, burying her head in his chest or neck – he'd sigh and press his face to her forehead. She swore he woke up several times in the night to just "watch" her sleep, and kiss her lips.

His lengthy, strong arms, completely surrounded her, like a protective covering. His hands sprawled across her entire back finding any means possible to keep her close, pressed up against him. It was as if it was STILL not where he wanted her to be. If Miss Rose were to come down the stairs or Fitz's family, they'd see ONLY his arms and hands covering her back.

She swore her leg was picked up and placed over his waist as they slept in the night. Olivia vaguely recalls turning her in sleep then be placed on her side. She sensed him lifting her leg. No she cannot feel his hands on her lower half, but she has the sensations in her hips when one is raised.

It made no difference in the night, where ever she slept he was right there by her side. The warmth of his body next to hers quieted her mind, finally permitting her to rest without waking. At least once every couple of weeks she'd have a dream of her walking or dancing again.

It's be so real, she'd stir trying to throw her legs out of bed. The dream would FEEL so real, that the life she was currently in, was a nightmare. Miss Rose would come into her room on those nights because she's be crying. Or she have "other" horrific nightmares of the accident that took Max and everything she holds dear.

But last six to seven hours were different.

As her eyes open adjusting to her Grandmother's Living Room, she remembers why – Fitz. He not only held her close, but kept his body pushed alongside hers the entire night. He just wouldn't tolerate them to separate for anything during the night. She had no nightmares, or anxiety attacks, because of her Fitz.

Fitz – Blue Eyes.

Fitz – Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

Fitz – The President – Elect of the United States of America.

Her Fitz – her boyfriend; the loving man who captured her heart long ago is now hers. And he is not going anywhere.

She rolls her head to face his. He's on his side. He's still asleep but there's a smile. It's perfect. She shifts her body, then her eyes glance up to his hair. The perfect matted down curls she is used to seeing, are now tousled all over his head. They are sticking up in every direction and of course his one "stray" curl is over his forehead.

She slowly reaches forward allowing her fingers to brush the curl away from his skin. Of course the moment she threads it back into his hair, it bounces back. She smirks struggling to place it on the top of his head, even twirling into his other curls, but it won't stay. Olivia sighs rolling her eyes at a few more tries, then gives up.

Fitz still does not wake.

Now her eyes rake over his face. He's so peaceful and truly a handsome man. No wrinkles or age marks on his face. Fitz does have light eyebrows even though from a distance you have a hard time seeing them. From touching his face so many times over the past few days, his skin is extremely soft.

She exhales deeply inching closer. His hand is across her stomach but travels up to her side as she closes the distance between them.

"Fitz," she mouths as her hands cradle his face. Her thumbs caress his cheeks lightly, enjoying the morning stubble under her fingers. Fitz has always been shaved when Olivia has seen him in the morning. Not once has she seen him unshaven and cannot help but touch his face.

It entices her to close the distance between their two faces. She leans over pressing her lips against his in a sweet, feathery kiss. As she lingers, his grip on her tightens slowly bringing him out of his slumber. His once still lips, begin to come to life, returning her affections.

"Livy" he coos sleepily.

She smiles as his one hand resting on the bed between them begins to lift to cup her face along with the other. Once both hands are mirroring hers, he rolls to his side, then kisses her back sweetly, only with his lips. There is no tongue but he continues to peck her lips. His hand on her other cheek moves from its current location to her shoulder.

It is not until she fully pulls away permitting Fitz to open his eyes do they stop. He sighs deeply as her own cheeks flush in embarrassment waking him.

She bites her bottom lip then attempts to bury her head his forearm. He senses her movements. He places his forehead against hers needing to them to be closer. Her eyes flutter as they lock with his. He's unwavering gaze causes her to sigh then melt against his body.

"Fi-,"

"Quiet," he murmurs.

Fitz slinks his arm closest to the bed under her pillow. Then it finds its way to the center of her back locating her scar from her spinal surgery. Her muscles tighten as the tips of his fingers lightly caress it. As she begins to relax, his hand opens then draws her closer. They are now chest to chest.

"Merry Christmas Fitz," she blushes. His smile widens.

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart," he kisses her plump lips unable to stop himself. He's come to realize quickly, the more he kisses her, he pines for extra. It's like kissing her the first time all over again each and every single time.

"I mean Mr. President," he chuckles, "Shit – Governor." Now he chortles. He cannot help it. She pushes against his chest to move away from him but of course Fitz will not allow it. "Stop it," she chastises."

He sways them to her back, then loiters is chest above hers. He places his hand covering hers over his heart to feel its beat. "I can't stop. Can you?" He's challenging her to many things, which she enjoys. He strokes his nose gently over the bridge of hers. "I can get used to this," he admits.

"Used to what," she questions. "Sleeping on an air mattress at your girlfriend's house," she chuckles. His face lessens the distance as his eyes hungrily take her in beneath him. Fitz absolutely LOVES what she said. "Maybe I shouldn't have said,…"

"I loved what you said," he declares in a voice of pure adoration uttering in the midst of pressing his lips to hers over and over again. His arms begin to snake around her body, as he lingers his body dangerously close to hers. He stops when they are in the need of air. She is now panting for more.

His hand cradles her cheek. "I like saying it," she admits.

"Good. Then say it again Miss Pope," he commands. His voice is deep urging her to continue.

"I'm YOUR Girlfriend," she sighs with him. "Now it's your turn."

He smirks. "I love waking up with my smoking hot girlfriend in my arms."

"Is that so," she teases. "You best not tell her you're on the floor with your Sunshine – Blue Eyes. The First Girlfriend of the future President may want to whoop her butt." She wiggles her eyes then makes fists. He notices from the corners of his eyes. "I'll run her over is he lays a hand on MY man."

Her words turn Fitz on. His hand drifts over her body then stops above her legs. She sees IT in his eyes. He is fighting the urge to be on top of her once again. He's so unsure, afraid he'll hurt her – injure his Livy. She removes her hands from his body then shifts her legs for him.

She blushes but nudges him with her hip to climb on top. She more than fancies Fitz's being on top of her. It gives a safety, tranquility, serenity, she's never encountered with any man before. Olivia is the type of woman who loves to be in control, but with Fitz it's the opposite she's learning.

She is beginning to trust him more and more as time goes by. As the time increases, her trust in him is turning into so much more. He can see it in her eyes – the window to her soul. It's the same as his own. He ONLY aches to be close – as humanly possible – as much as she'll permit him.

She huffs in annoyance when he does not move but continues to be lost in her expressive brown eyes. "Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to jump me or not," she protests.

He laughs but not too loud. He glances around the room making sure no one is around watching. He's sure someone must be up by now. Abby and Joseph are probably still in bed cuddling or as Miss Rose's likes to put it _stuffing a turkey_. And his parents are known to be early risers but he's sure they are staying away to give him and Livy some privacy.

Miss Rose on the other hand, he expects to come into the room any minute, see him and Livy on the floor, IN BED together, and want to whoop his butt into next week. He disobeyed her rules but having Olivia in his arms ALL NIGHT. It was SO worth whatever she tosses at him.

Olivia giggles. "Noni is not up Fitz. By the time you make up your mind-," she's interrupted when he finally crawls on top of her, nestling himself in between her legs.

"You were saying Princess," he quips in a mock tone. He adjust his position then bends her legs giving him more space.

"I definitely ain't no Princess Blue Eyes." She lifts her hand to smack him on the again but he latches onto it and holds it down along with her other one. "HEY!" Her hands are now up by her head with his hands in hers. He's not hurting her in any way, but she must know WHO is in charge.

"No you not a Princess Livy. However you are the Queen of my heart, and the sole reason I feel like a KING when I am around you," he croaks.

Her hands squeeze his. "I never want to be anyone's Queen Fitz. It's not who I am."

"True but I LOVE the idea of treating you like a Queen Livy – which you are in my eyes." Her mouth falls open. "Even without the use of your legs You. Are. My Queen – the owner of my heart," he admits kissing the corners of her lips. She breathes deeply absorbing his words. How he speaks to her, every word, it causes her heart to dance in her chest.

 **/**

 **A Special Gift…**

She presses her lips to his in sweet butterfly kiss; it's almost the same as the one she gave him to wake him up. As he breaks their kiss, her eyes flutter open. "You're incorrigible."

"Only for you," he bumps her nose.

"Okay you two that IS enough," Miss Rose booms coming into the room. Olivia and Fitz blush. Fitz turns her around to meet her Grandmother's eyes. "Fitzgerald what is this," she points to the air mattress tapping her foot impatiently.

Olivia bites her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Blankets and pillows Miss Rose on a cloud of air."

Miss Rose's hands shoot straight to her hips. "Stand up and come see me," he begins to move with Olivia. "Place Olivia in her wheelchair please," she commands. Fitz gets ready to kiss Olivia before moving, "No kiss. You don't get that until you see me first Mr. President."

Big Jerry and Lillian chuckle in the doorway to the kitchen. They snuck by Fitz and Olivia when they were smooching. Fitz slowly stands up with Olivia. He sits her gently in her chair, before leisurely stepping to Miss Rose. He moves to her slowly prolonging his inevitable lecture.

He holds both her hands in his. "Merry Christmas Miss Rose," he exhales ready to kiss her cheek.

"Oh no you don't," she snips before his lips can kiss her. "What the heck is that," turning his face to the air mattress.

"A cloud of air," he jests. "That is what the box said." Before he can move she smacks him hard on the ass. "OUCH!" His yelp causes Olivia to rush her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Fitz has a look of pure shock on his face. He has not been smacked by Miss Rose since he was a boy.

The crack causes Abby and Joseph to come into the room. She buries her head into Joseph to prevent herself from commenting. Fitz is holding his butt because it hurts. Jerry and Lillian do the same too. They are doing their best not to laugh at Fitz.

"Answer me Fitzgerald or I swear I will deck you into next week. Better yet I'll have your Dad pick a switch. Secret Service or not," Miss Rose warns. She drags him over to the bed by one of his curls. "What the heck is that doing in my living room?"

"Miss Rose," he stammers now clearly afraid.

"Think about your answer or there's a chance you won't make your Inauguration. The Men in Black can help me bury your body," Miss Rose growls. "I have plenty of room to bury your behind in the backyard."

He sighs. "Olivia and I slept out here together." He admits. "We were fully clothed and I didn't do anything inappropriate," he rushes.

Miss Rose turns to her Grandchild. "He didn't Noni I swear it. Fitz held me in his arms all night and didn't touch me anywhere he is not supposed to. I slept through the night. Nothing happened."

Miss Rose steps forward and stares at Olivia searching her eyes for any hints she is lying – which of course she is not. Olivia reaches for Rose's hand. "He kept me safe Noni. Fitz is the only man who can."

Fitz gulps at her admission. "Liv," he mouths. The urge to hold her again is there again. She truly needs him as much as he. She smiles in a manner to warm Fitz's heart.

Fitz exhales. "I couldn't sleep without her Miss Rose. I wanted to wake up with her this morning. And you did tell me I could not sleep in her bedroom. This isn't her bedroom," he comments looking around the room.

She steps back and stares into his blue eyes. That is what she told him. He apparently learnt how to use her words against her. "Rose that is what you told him," Lillian steps forward to protect Fitz. "Cut him some slack."

"Lilly rules are rules. You don't break them in MY house," Miss Rose eyes Fitz. He motions to move to be by Olivia but she won't allow it. "Why else did you disobey me? I have a hunch it is much more than you just wanting to hold her. This best be a good answer." Fitz leans over and whispers something in her ear. Her hand grabs her shirt over her heart as his words wash over her.

When Fitz pulls back to look into her eyes looking for any sign he's out of trouble. "I can't sleep without her now. I need her. I ex-."

Miss Rose squeezes his hands hard before he can speak another word. "That's the reason you giving me Blue Eyes."

"It is," he exhales. "I…" This time she quiets him before he can speak anymore. "I'd do it again Miss Rose. If every morning I'd have to suffer a butt smack or worse from you I'll do it." His eyes find Olivia's. "Livy is worth it."

"Even not having my apple pie," she chastises.

"Yes." Miss Rose hand grasps her chest over her heart. No man, especially a Grant would ever say NO to her apple pie. "Miss Rose," he staggers watching her breath deeply.

"Oh stop child," she deadpans. "I'm fine. You're just too much for me to handle right now. I'm not used to seeing you this way." She cups his cheek. "You'd risk all that just to share a bed with Livy despite my rules."

She raises her eyes and Fitz leans over to kiss her cheek. "I'd sacrifice that and so much more. But I think you already knew that."

She shakes her head, before releasing a labored breath. "I'll think about for tonight and the rest of the time you are here. I know you leave a week before the Inauguration." He nods.

"Maybe before Miss Rose," he explains. "My Chief of Staff informed me I am due in Washington DC by January 15th. So I may have to fly to California earlier. He will let me know during the week." His eyes meet Olivia's. He wishes he could whisk her away and spend time with her before the White House becomes his home.

"We'll talk about it all right," Miss Rose calls him out his thoughts. He swears she can hear anything he's thinks. He smiles. "Now you'll have extra chores." Fitz chuckles. "And explain to me…," she walks him over to back of the Living Room. There is a window. "Now why is that here?"

"That is Livy's gift," he shrugs his shoulders. "Tom has been waiting for further instructions."

"How did you find out," Miss Rose asks just as Lillian and Jerry enter. "Your parents told you."

"We did Rose," Jerry walks over to them. Fitz asked the other day before he realized her dancing wish. This was something she has wanted for a long time. I know she's been on a waiting list. I made a few calls along with Fitz. We made it happen."

"Made what happen," Olivia answers just as Tom enters the house with her gift. Tom releases it, sending to Olivia. "Fitz," she whimpers in shock. "That's a…This…"

"This is Quincy," Fitz kneels before her handing her Quincy's leash. He is wearing a special service dog vest. "He's a Golden Retriever, the lightest of his litter and the biggest. Quincy is only twenty months old. He's been training since he's been a puppy. He graduated top of his class. He's a specially trained mobility assistance service dog."

She cannot say a word. Once again he has left her speechless. Quincy sits before her waiting for her to pet him or give him a command. She's been on a list for over two years, but unable to acquire one.

"How…?" But then it hits her. "This was your Christmas shopping the other day."

"Actually no," he smirks. "I went and got what I needed to make our dance happen last night. Quincy arrived with my parents yesterday. Tom kept him until this morning for you," he explains. Quincy sits in front of Olivia "staying" until he's called. "He graduated at the top of his class. He's been living with someone since he turned eighteen months ago. This person is also in a wheelchair."

Her head spins to him in awe. "So he's really mine. Quincy will help me and be with me no matter where I go," she questions.

"Yes," Fitz smirks. "Quincy can pick up something you drop onto the floor, bring you the phone, turn on and off lights, carry items in a backpack…"

"Seriously Blue Eyes," Miss Rose questions listening to Fitz.

Fitz chuckles. "Yes he can. The backpack attaches to his back. It's up in my room. He can open and close doors here and in public, assist you in getting dressed, in the kitchen, and if you are having trouble moving up a ramp, Quincy can help pull you up or slow you down."

"He can do all those things?" Fitz smirks. "So, Noni and I won't be alone after you leave."

Fitz kneels to her seeing the tears begin to come down her face. "You'll never be alone Sweetheart now that you have me. Quincy is going to be my wingman after I leave, right boy. He'll keep you safe and give you all the love you need." He turns to the dog and he barks.

Fitz pats his leg and Quincy comes to him for attention. Quincy head leans on Fitz to be scratched but the dogs eyes watch Olivia. He is fully aware she is the wheelchair, so he belongs to her.

Olivia has wanted a dog forever, ever since she was a child, but her mom was allergic. She fell in love with Golden Retrievers after going to a friend's house who had one. It was the perfect breed she felt. It loved families, kids, and was extremely laid back. It's what she always wanted.

But then she got hurt. Dr. Shepard mentioned to her and Miss Rose about Mobility Assistance dogs but the list was long. It didn't matter what breed she put in for it was a long wait. She's been on the list for over two and a half years. She checked every three months or so but she only moved up a few people.

"So I can pet him, keep him," she questions on the verge of a full meltdown. "I've wanted a dog since I was little."

"Yes," Fitz murmurs going to her. He lifts her out of the chair, sitting himself in it with her. He brings her head to his shoulders allowing her a few moments to calm down. She sniffles in his embrace, as Fitz wraps himself around her again. "I'm here Livy. Always. I just wanted to make sure you have need before I go."

She lifts her head to meet his blue eyes. "I do." There is an underlying meaning to her admission which Fitz then kisses her. He just can't hold it in any longer. Rose smiles watching their lips touch over and over again.

"I do," he repeats holding her face. Just as he goes in for another kiss, Miss Rose commands Quincy to get Livy. Quincy barks, planting his front two paws in Olivia's lap to kiss her face. His dog tongue licks her and Fitz's face sending them both in a fits of laughter. Olivia begins to hug and kiss the dog, making Fitz hold her tighter.

"Don't be jealous Mister." Fitz chuckles.

"Just don't get rid of me because he's cuter."

"I'll think about it," Olivia quips.

Miss Rose has everyone go into the bedroom for breakfast. Once they are finished, other gifts are exchanged. Joseph of course spoils Abby, as does Jerry with Lillian. Jerry and Lillian come to Hope, Vermont is the best Christmas Gift they could have but they bring her special wine from their wine cellar in Santa Barbara.

"Senator you know I can drink too much of this," she scolds Jerry. As he reaches for the bottle she teases, "However you can't drink too little either."

"Yes Ma'am," Jerry agrees.

Olivia turns to Fitz after everything is cleaned up. It's is nearly lunch time. "I didn't know what to give you," she hands him a neatly wrapped gift.

"Liv?"

Miss Rose smiles. "Open it Blue Eyes. It's from Noni and me…"

He opens it and his eyes widen. "Olivia…this is the…"

"Laminated program from the night you saw me dance and a dried purple rose we kept with protected with it," she explains. "Noni and I want you to have this. I wanted you to have something special."

He places it on the coffee table. "You are my something special," he murmurs just before he kisses her. He kisses are soft and sensual turning her to complete mush in his hands. He cannot help but leaning back on the couch, and kiss her until Abby tosses a pillow at his head, making him stop.

"Abby," Lillian warns leave your brother alone. "He's happy."

"Whatever," Abby winks. "At least I know my brother is a good kisser. Maybe I can finally get him to go out on a double date with Joseph and I New Year's Eve." Abby gives Fitz a look and he winks.

Then he turns to Olivia. "Well?"

"What if I want to stay home and make out with my boyfriend on the couch during Dick Clark's Rocking New Year's Eve?" Olivia trails her fingers over Fitz's face. He loves her idea even more. He wouldn't have to share. However Fitz knows Abby and once and idea pops into her head, it's all over.

"Please," Abby begs getting up from the couch. "I'll tell you all his secrets. Plus it would be fun."

Olivia glances over to Fitz. He sighs knowing he can't win this fight. "Yip-pee," Abby sauters to make plans stealing Fitz in the process. He gives her the perfect idea and after speaking with Tom he'll make sure everything is handled by December 31st.

 **/**

 **December 31, 2012 (New Year's Eve)**

In the week since Christmas Day, Miss Rose's house was bubbling with laughter for the first time since Olivia was hurt. She had never seen her Grandchild this happy and the cause of it was Fitzgerald Grant. She positively glowed anytime Fitz was around her. Her eyes shined only drawing him to be closer.

Rose would stand off to the side to watch their kisses, how he'd have to touch her, take her and Quincy for walks, and of course help her whenever he could. Each and every encounter Rose knew Fitz was falling more in love with Olivia every day, and vice versa.

She was waiting for him to tell her, but that TOO would come in due time.

Olivia no longer pushed him away. She allowed Fitz to do it, and surprisingly didn't complain because Fitz would not listen. He'd just do it anyway. Miss Rose would still sit with Olivia and do puzzles, while Fitz spent time with his parents. Abby of course had Joseph but a few days after Christmas he was back in the air flying due back December 30th.

Even though she didn't want them to share a bed, the days after Christmas when she woke up, they were asleep on the couch in each other's arms. It was those mornings, she would watch Fitz just stare at Olivia asleep in his arms. His eyes took her in as if she is five elements to his very soul.

Olivia quickly became the SUN –the light in his eyes.

The Wind – steering him the right direction, towards her.

Fire; the burning need, and desire to have her any way she'll allow. Miss Rose was sure Fitz indeed would keep his promise and she'd have great-grandbabies. She may be old but she's not dead. Miss Rose can fully pick up when a man wants a woman. Fitz wants her Grandbaby, who is now his woman.

She also the WATER is in life, keeping him cool and nourished. Olivia became the life force flowing through his body, whether Fitz realizes it not. When he thought he lost her to Peter, Miss Rose watched a part of him lose himself for a time. Olivia brought him back to life and he will not lose her.

Olivia is also the love of his life – the final element and vice versa. Their love is extraordinary, painful, life changing and difficult, but worth fighting for. Miss Rose sees it. It has been growing, waiting for the right moment to make them both whole and healed again. She's happy for them.

Miss Rose observes all this and more observing when Olivia is asleep in his arms. However she is normally out of sight before Fitz can see her. He is the first stir feeling Miss Rose's light brown eyes watching him closely. Fitz bits his bottom lip racking his brain of any words he can think of to say.

He begins to explain before Olivia wakes but Miss Rose quieted him. "Next time, just sleep in her room," she whispered. "Door open," she winked fearing they'd both fall off the couch.

Fitz thanked her and for the next morning and there after they slept in her room. Quincy was a great help t. He knew all the commands that where required. Olivia was even teaching him new ones, along with Fitz. Quincy assisted Olivia with everything when Miss Rose couldn't. But Quincy was more than her service dog, he was surely becoming the family pet.

Through the holiday week, Jerry did chores around the bed and breakfast, while Lillian made breakfast every morning. Miss Rose and Olivia made lunch, while Lillian, Abby made dinner some nights then Big Jerry and Fitz would grill the next for dinner.

Rose began to look more tired and worn out through the week. She assured to everyone she was fine, but Fitz could see her at times struggling to keep up. Yes she was in her mid –eighties, but she is not known for slowing down. She never stopping moving or getting involved in things. It's her secret to staying young, she swore to them all once.

Finally on New Year's Eve day, Fitz made her sit down. "I got it Miss Rose. You sit and relax. You have all of us to help," he remind her gently. "You've been going non-stop all week. You are wearing me out."

"You know me Blue Eyes. I have to be in control all the time," Miss Rose reminded him. "It's where Livy gets it from," she teases.

"Well right now you don't have to be. My family and I got this, just like we have this entire week," he winks then kisses her cheeks. She acquiesced loving the attention he gives her while in Vermont.

Fitz voiced is concerns about Rose to Olivia just after their traditional New Year's Eve meal. Olivia had made dinner with Abby so her Grandmother could rest. She of course would notice things as well, especially since her back surgery. But it was just before the holidays so it made sense she was run down.

"She's just tired. Think about it. My entire family and yours were here Christmas Day. And even though your agents prevent unannounced visitors from coming here, my Grandmother is still getting visitors. That is a lot of people Fitz. We're lucky we fit around the dining room table."

"Liv," he holds her hands. "Your parents I have been meaning to ask you all week. Where are they? They didn't come to Christmas Dinner, Mass, and even tonight."

"You don't know…," he squints. "Fitz my parents couldn't come," she whimpers.

"Livy," he coos seeing how upset she is becoming. She moves away in her chair, and stares out the window. She has to tell him, if he doesn't know. He comes behind her placing his hands on the handles. His hands then go to her shoulders. She exhales deeply but shortly he feels her body tense. "Liv," he croaks seeing her crying.

Her eyes shift to meet his. "Come with me," she asks. He follows to her bedroom. She opens her cedar chest, and pulls out her parents Bible. She closes the chest then Fitz sits in front of her. Once it's in her lap, she opens it, and hands Fitz two small cards. "Look,"  
she instructs.

"Louis Joseph Pope, Alice Frances Pope," he reads out loud. It is then he notices what she gave him dropping it to the floor. "Livy," he whimpers lifting her from her chair taking her in his arms. She begins sniffle then cry in his lap as he rocks her back and forth on the cedar chest. "I'm so sorry. I should have…"

"It's okay," she murmurs as her eyes meet his. "I'd thought it be easier but it isn't," he wipes her tears away tenderly almost afraid she'll break apart even more. His eyes catch something written he dropped onto the floor. He gasps and he draws her closer. Olivia knows he sees IT and clings to him.

"Livy you know you can tell me absolutely anything. There is nothing you could say that would drive me away from you or what we have together. You MUST know that," he explains into the top of her head.

"I do Fitz. I promise we'll talk before you go all right," she lifts her head to meet his light grey eyes. "I'm just not ready but I will tell you everything," she sniffles. Stephen phoned him during the week to give Fitz his itinerary before the Inauguration.

"I don't want to leave you," he murmurs. "Especially now that we have each other and it's sooner than I thought it'd be. I can't change anything."

She sits up to meet his eyes. Olivia holds his face in her hands. "Then we'll make the most of the time we have together until the day you go."

"Come with me Sweetheart," he finally asks. She begins to think of reason why it isn't a good idea but he kisses her. She loses her train of thought as his lips connect with hers in a series of open-mouthed sensual kisses. Olivia surrenders as Fitz lifts her off the cedar chest and carries her to the bed.

She is placed down gently as he continues to kiss her. He does not stop until they can no longer breathe and it becomes difficult for him not to show her how much he wants her. As his eyes connect with hers, he's speechless. There is so much he longs for with her, but if they are not ready, his world will break them both.

That mere fact alone would rip them apart before they have a chance. But there's hope that if she came, he would be there for her to help her heal, get better, finding the confidence and miracle she longs for – to walk again. He aches to give it to her, but ONLY is she agrees.

His hand cups her face as their eyes meet. "Fitz…," she exhales nuzzling into his hand.

"Don't give me an answer now but I want you to consider coming to California with me then I'll bring you back here before I head to Washington DC. Then I hope I'll see MY GIRL," he kisses her lips before she objects, "holding the bible I'll be sworn in on to become our Nation's next President."

"I have my therapy, and…,"

"I understand, be that as it may I want you to think about it. I'll talk to whomever I need to have you with me Livy. I don't want us to spend anytime apart. The thought of leaving you is…," but he stops in his heads as he yanks his head to hers and this time she kisses him hungrily. He moans into her mouth as she shows him how much she wants him.

He hands caress down her side, to her hip. He raises her leg to go over his body. Even though she cannot move her lower half, she senses every touch in her mind. How she's kissing him, her tongue is his mouth, exploring every area, to the light love nips she places on his lips is driving him mad.

Then she pulls back slightly and teases him with her tongue, daring him to lose control with her bedroom door open. He's has not been with anyone since losing Bellamy. Fitz has had sex before, but with Olivia it will be so much more than that. He feels it with every fiber in his body.

"Livy," he creeks he inches his hand up her body to the hem of her shirt. His hand stops before he can truly touch her soft skin on her bare stomach.

"I don't want you to go either," she admits as she gazes deeply into his eyes. "But you have to. And no matter what happens, I'll be here waiting for you. But this time Fitz there is a huge difference."

"Oh?"

"Home is where the heart is Fitz. I know your heart is here with me as mine is with you. Remember that when you leave. You have me no matter where you go," she sighs pressing her forehead to his.

Her words wash over him like a cool breeze on a summer day. "Why didn't I meet you sooner?"

"Because I was too chicken shit and I thought you'd hate me," she quips.

He smirks. "Well I'm just as much an idiot because I should have sought you out. I should have waited instead of going off and getting married. I could have had you all this time."

"No," she answers quickly.

"Liv?'

"Our lives were supposed to happen the way they did. I believe that. Noni always says things happen for reason and in their own time. Back then we were not ready to feel like this for anyone. I was supposed to meet Max and you, Bellamy. Yes it freaking stinks we lost them how we did but it taught us both a valuable lesson."

"Oh?"

"Life is short. You are here one minute then POOF you are gone. Treasure each moment of your life with those you care and love before they are gone. And just because you find love once does not mean you won't find it again. Max and Bells helped us find each other. I believe that with every part of my body," she explains.

His eyes narrow at her words. "They led us to each other." She nods. He then leans down to kiss her again but stops hearing Abby. His head falls into Olivia's neck hearing his "little" sister call for him annoyed in the hallway.

 **/**

 **Happy New Year…**

"Come on you two. Stop sucking face so we can get a move on," Abby chastises coming towards the room. She stops at Olivia's open door to see Fitz perched on top of Olivia with a disgruntled and hungry look in his eyes.

"Abby," he growls sitting up then sitting Olivia in her chair. Quincy comes as Olivia calls for him. "How would you feel if I interrupted you and Joseph?"

"Whatever Fuzz-ball," Abby teases looking at Fitz's tussled hair. It is obvious she stopped a heavy kissing session. "Difference is my door is closed and yours can't be. Nana Rose's rules," she winks. She steps into the room. "Now you get out. Olivia and I have some girl stuff to discuss for this evening." She begins to shove him out of the room.

"Livy," he protests reaching for her.

"I know better than to mess with a redhead," Olivia quips choosing Abby's side. Fitz clenches his heart pretending to be hurt. "You'll see me shortly all ready to go for our date." He smiles then walks away from her door. However when Abby thinks he's gone he rushes into the room to plants a huge kiss on Olivia leaving her mind fuzzy and body tingling.

"Hey," Abby growls watching her brother kiss his girlfriend. "This is so much like high school." Fitz grins then breaks their kiss. Olivia's face heats up as Abby yanks him back and out of the room. She closes then locks her bedroom door so they can get ready. Fitz hears "girl giggles" inside as he heads for his own room to change.

By 10:00 pm they are ready and in Miss Rose's living room. Fitz is in a maroon sweater, with a light blue shirt underneath, and dark jeans. Joseph a black sweater, pink dress shirt, and a light pair of blue jeans. Abby hides Olivia behind her until Fitz is ready to see her.

Once Abby moves Fitz mouth drapes open. "You're beautiful," he creaks taking her in. She too in a dark pair of jeans matched with a lavender V-neck sweater, high boots, and a scarf around her neck with matching colors. She is wearing a gold necklace with hoop earrings to match. Her pink lips match her eyes, and cheeks. Her hair is up in a bun.

"Stop," she blushes as he walks then kneels before her. She shifts uncomfortably in the chair as his hands reach to cup her face. His thumbs grace her lips, picking up lip stick on his fingers.

"But you are," he coos kissing her lips not caring if his own lips turn pink.

"Come on _Casanova_ ," Abby kicks him in the butt practically sending him into Olivia's lap. "You start this again, we'll never get out of here. You can kiss her all you want at midnight. By then I won't have to watch."

"Abigail leave them alone," Miss Rose scolds her. Abby retreats granting Miss Rose space to come to Fitz and Olivia. She hugs them both. "This is your first New Year's together – the one of many. I only have one piece of advice for you both." Lillian and Jerry smile at her words because they too were given this advice a long time ago.

"What it is Miss Rose," Fitz holds her hands.

"Tonight before and after midnight begins a chapter of a new book for you both. The pages are blank. From tonight on it's up to you both what you want to put in those pages. It is your love story to tell. However make the memories from tonight mean something greater than just a kiss when the clock strikes twelve," Fitz blushes then kisses her hands.

She fans herself as his lips connect with her forehead. "Child," she swoons. "Allow me to finish then you can kiss me." He chuckles. "Tonight is about a new beginning for each of you," she glances to Abby and Joseph, then their parents. "One of which you have both searched for a very long time. Don't waist it my dears. Embrace it. Write this new beginning your way, support and care for each other always, then love each other until the very last page of your story ends," she sighs missing Joseph.

"Noni," Olivia wheels to her grasping her hands. "Is everything…?"

"Oh child I just miss your Papa. He never missed the chance to woo me on New Year's Eve. Even after all the years we were married. Plus how do you think your Daddy got here," she winks. The entire room stifles a laugh watching Olivia hide her face in her scarf. "Plus I'm just waiting for that sexy Ryan Seacrest to come on, drop the ball, than go to bed. Go and have a good time. I'll be here waiting for you like always," she coos kissing Olivia then Fitz.

Fitz pouts at her comment. Miss Rose cups his cheeks. "Oh Blue Eyes," she sighs. "Ryan Seacrest is not you. Is may be sexy but he's not you." She places his hands on her heart. "You are in here. Now go before Abby has a fit."

Olivia nods before wheeling to Jerry and Lillian for help with her coat. Fitz brings Miss Rose into her arms. "Miss Rose…," he stammers.

She holds his cheek in her hand seeing the concern in his eyes. "Don't forget what I told you Blue Eyes. And I have more piece of advice for you tonight." He leans over. She whispers it into his ear. "You got me Mr. President. Can you handle it…," He smirks then winks mischievously. "Good and yes you can sleep in her room tonight."

"Door closed," he hopes.

"Door open," she scolds.

"Door closed," he repeats kissing both her cheeks then hands. This time he lingers his lips.

"NO _Casanova_. Door open," she removes her hands from his before she overheats. Fitz blushes at her name for him.

He begins to protest until Quincy comes over to drag Fitz away from Miss Rose. "Hey he's not supposed to fetch me," he grumbles. He walks to Olivia who is with his parents. They will be in bed when they return, so they wish them a Happy New Year before he leaves.

Lillian walks them to the door and outside. "Mom, watch her," he glances into the house to Miss Rose. "Something is…,"

"She's tired Fitz and misses Joseph," Lillian assures him. "But your father and I will keep close watch on her all night. She's not used to all this activity, having all us here. This is A LOT for her. Miss Rose has not had this in a long time. But I have a hunch you made her Christmas. I'm proud of you." She kisses his cheek. "No go before your sister has a fit."

Fitz kisses his mother's cheek then meets Olivia at the SUV with Abby and Joseph. She is already working her way into the vehicle before he can help her. She winks at she slides across the seat, then taps it for him to sit next to her. Abby and Joseph climb in the SUV behind them.

Olivia glances over to the house and sees Quincy in the window already whining for her. She nudges his arm then pouts. "Liv come on really?" Her hands come together with her fingers fully stretched out. She pouts with her lips sticking out fully. "Oh fine," Fitz grumbles.

He opens their car door and steps out. His father sees him, as he points to Quincy. The dog's vest is placed on, leash in his backpack and out the door he runs. Fitz steps aside as he jumps inside. Fitz then sits next to Olivia while Quincy settles in a spot. Fitz opens his arm for Olivia to fall into his side, which she does.

She lifts her head to look into his eyes, which are sparking. "You're not going to tell me where we are going on you," Olivia asks.

"Nope you are just going to have to be surprised," he leans down to kiss her lips. "You know this will be our fourth date."

"And?" He wiggles his eyes then begins to nibble on her neck just below her ear. "Fitz," she groans feeling herself begin to cave to his lips on her skin.

"Sorry," he breathes. "I just can't help it. You are so beautiful," he whimpers into her ear.

"Sweet talking me will only get you so far Mister," he kisses his lips.

"Well I am hoping far enough to get you naked underneath me in the future," he admits. Her mouth drapes open at his words. Of course she wants him, more than anything, but she is still worried it may not be what all it's cracked up to be because she cannot use her legs. "Livy you have nothing to worry about. Like I told you I love to be in control, especially in the bedroom."

She blushes as his not breath tickles her skin. "Are you always this way?"

"What?"

"Frisky," he squints. "You know ready to strip me naked and scream till I can't anymore. If I had known that, I would have spoken to Tom to get us some serious alone time."

He mouth drops open at her words. "Olivia I can turn this car around and make it happen. If that is what you really want just say so. I'll have Tom make some phone calls and we can spend the night alone in Boston," he groans as her hands unzip his jacket and caress his chest through his sweater.

She kisses him tenderly as her hand massages his chest, then cradles his face. He falls into her pushing her into the back seat, as his kisses begin to heat both their bodies. His pulse quickens wanting to forgo their date, and just be alone with her somewhere he did not have to share.

The remainder of the ride, they continue to kiss each other without breaking apart unless it's needed for air in their lungs. Olivia's eyes flutter open seeing the windows fogging up. "Fitz," she stops him before he kisses her again. "The windows." He chuckles. "You can kiss me later after midnight."

"Oh I plan on it," he admits unashamed.

"Oh I plan on it," he admits unashamed.

Finally they pull into another field. Olivia heart quickens glancing out the window. "That's a…,"

He smirks. "Come on let's go enjoy our New Year's Eve." He steps out the car, then carries Olivia over to their unique ride for the evening – a huge hot air balloon. Because Fitz is the next President, he had to get special permission from the Secret Service to do this but because he's in a remote area, he was granted permission.

Fitz and Olivia would be alone in the balloon as it rises from the ground. However will be attached to a long rope to ensure he does not leave the secure area. Abby and Joseph balloon is the same. Once the rope is fully stretched out, they will be about 60 feet or more in the air.

As Fitz places inside the basket, she is strapped in for safety. Quincy stays in the SUV with Tom as Fitz is given instructions to raise the balloon in the air. It begin to go leave the ground as Fitz works the controls. "How do you know how to do this," she asks him.

"I done a hot air balloon ride before in California. Abby and I used to this when we were in our older teens and college. A friend of my Dad's taught me," he winks. "A never thought this skill would come in handy though."

"Well aren't I lucky," she sighs. Once the balloon's rope is fully stretched out, Olivia looks out into the horizon and notices Christmas lights in the distance, and city lights. She begins to wonder how they know when it's midnight. Fitz is prepared locating his phone in his pocket, bringing up the LIVE broadcast of NYC and the ball getting ready to come down. There is 3 minutes to go.

"Olivia," he murmurs. "Your Grandmother gave me one last piece of advice." She sighs as he cups her face in his hands. _"On New Year's Eve, I want to kiss you at 11:59 and not finish that kiss until 12:01. Therefore we'll have a perfect ending and definitely a perfect beginning."_

She whimpers as he lifts her face gently holding it in her hands. "So you're going to kiss me at Midnight Mr. President," she exhales as his lips hover above hers.

"No Livy. I am going to kiss you from one year to the next, and not stop until we both see fireworks," he sighs closing the distance between their faces.

Just as the cameras in NYC zoom in on the ball a minute before midnight in Time's Square, his lips cover hers. His hand covers one of her cheeks as the other on her back draws her into him. Unable to quench his thirst for more, his tongue snakes its way into her mouth exactly when they hear…

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1! Happy New Year," Olivia and Fitz hear Ryan Seacrest on the phone's screen.

He deepens their kiss allowing himself to show his true feelings and hearts desires for them. The words he longs to utter, the syllables if placed together now are too soon to be spoken. Her hands fly into his hair, as he dips her backwards deepening this kiss. She moans, sighs, and mews as Fitz kisses her relentlessly pouring all his love and devotion - well past 12:01.

Actually it's 12:05 am.

As they catch their breath Olivia eyes flutter open. "Hi," she mutters breathlessly.

"Hi," he kisses her again.

"Happy New Year Mr. President."

"Happy New Year Livy."

 **/**

 **And #Happy2017 to all the Sunshine's, Blue Eyes, Lover Muffins, Puddings, and of course Gladiators who read my stories. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and it is you that honor me by continuing to read my work.**

 **Yes I am afraid that is it for this lengthy chapter. I combined both Xmas and New Year into one whopping update. I hope it left you aching for more of romantic Fitz, OP, and Miss Rose. (Wasn't Fitz's balloon date sweet?)**

 **I also dropped some other crumbs of what is to come, so now that the holidays are over, Olitz time will be limited. I did some research concerning Presidential Inaugurations and traditions. I hope to do it justice.**

 **So stick around there is plenty more. Remember the more reviews I get, updates happen sooner.**

 **I'll be looking for your lengthy thoughts on the flipside. Thank you for reading and of course Happy New Year…**

 **Me's**


	19. The Light (Love) of His Life

**Hello my darlings. #HappyWednesday**

 **Yes I know I hardly ever update on Wednesday but I wanted to get this chapter posted. As you all know TGIT got delayed a week. I know it stinks but I hope other writers continue to help us get through this long hiatus.**

 **I hope this chapter is what you need and please leave #Crumbs so I can follow you home. Thank you for reading…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 19: The Light (Love) of HIS Life…**

" _ **She is oxygen you can't breathe without breathing her in." – Adrian Michael**_

 **January 2, 2013**

 **Puppy Love…**

The day after New Year's Day, Olivia woke up, without Fitz. She reached over for him shortly after 7:00 and his spot was empty. Since Christmas Eve, Olivia had not woken up alone. She was cocooned in his warm arms, head on his chest every morning. Olivia had no recollection of how she'd end up there, except for a wide eyed boyfriend playing innocent.

Olivia may have been the first wake up Christmas Morning placing a sensual and sweet on Fitz's lips. However it has not happened that way because she was woken up every morning with him kissing her. His excuse, "I want the first thing you feel when your eyes open, is my lips kissing you. I just can't wait any longer kiss you Livy."

She _of course_ blushed at his admission. He is JUST too much for her to handle at times. No man has ever showered her with this much love, attention since meeting and becoming an item. "You have to stop spoiling me before I get too used it.'

"That is my intent. More incentive for you to be with me sooner," he murmur just before he'd kiss her again.

Now every single part of her body has gotten used to Fitz's presence. She is partially lost without him by her side. She's cold, lonely, her heartrate increases looking for him in her room. Her door was open per Miss Rose's request.

Quincy is at her side the moment he sensed her stirring. "Hi buddy," she cooed scratching his head on the bed in front of her. He nuzzles his nose into her neck before giving her a few wet dog kisses. "Not the kisses I want to start my day but the big guy isn't here to stop you so come on," she pats the bed for him to join her.

Quincy will not sleep in the bed with Fitz there. The dog appreciates the fact Fitz is there to keep her safe, secure, and help her move in the bed. But now that he's gone, Quincy readily jumps up to be by her side. She reaches behind her, as Quincy head lowers. He helps drag her over to her back.

"Quincy collar," she commands as her hand grabs a hold of it.

"Quincy pull," she instructs him next. Slowly the dog moves forward on the bed, helping her sit up. "That's my good boy," she coos scratching him on his head. She shifts her legs to the sides, tapping the bed for Quincy to lay in between her them.

The dog steps in between then lays down with his head in her lap, closest to her stomach. Olivia begins to scratch and run her fingers down his almost white beautiful fur. She leans down smelling his dog shampoo. Miss Rose insisted he needed a bath last night after he had been playing the wet snow.

"Blue Eyes," she heard her Grandmother speak to him. "You will give that dog a bath tonight or no sleeping with Livy. My house will NOT smell like wet dog."

"Yes Ma'am," Fitz answered, while his parents chuckled.

"You think it is funny Fitzgerald II," Miss Rose scolds glancing at his father. "Good then you can help your son bathe Quincy. After all misery likes company."

"As you wish Miss Rose," Jerry shrugged kissing Lillian on his way to help his son. Fitz and his father carried the dog up the stairs then man handled him into the tub. Olivia heard them struggling to keep him up there. They began bickering because he kept jumping out of the tub wanting to go downstairs.

Olivia glanced at her Grandmother who agreed. "Fitz bring him to my bathroom. He is aware I'm down here and fears he could be needed. Plus there is more room. Quincy come," she called. Quincy leaped out of the tub, luckily not wet, knocking both Fitz and Jerry on their butts as he darted out the room to be with Olivia.

"She's got him trained," Jerry teased his son.

"Not just him Dad," he signs standing up. Jerry smirks. "Trust me if she called me to give me a bath, I'd move pretty quick…," Fitz mouth gapes open not believing he just told his own father this. "Um, I wouldn't want it any other way though." He blushes.

"I was young once too you know Son," Jerry winks at his son. "How do you think you got here," he nudges his arm.

"Ewww," Fitz grimaces at the thought of his parent's private moments behind closed doors. They laugh awkwardly but hear Olivia begin to speak to Quincy in her room. Her voice soothes him. He cannot imagine not hearing it every day. "Dad I…how am I supposed to…" he whimpers seeing a picture of Olivia on the wall.

"Fitz Miss Rose is a fiery lady who can keep a handle on things here like she always has. And Olivia is strong woman like her Grandmother, and parents. You have to have faith," Jerry touches his shoulder.

"I want her to come with me Dad. Not just for the Inauguration. Livy and I…we…," Jerry steps in front of him helping Fitz find his words.

"Do everything in sync," his father answers for him. Fitz blushes. "She'll be all right Son. She has us, her family, Quincy, and the agents you've assigned to stay here. They both will be fine. Have faith my boy," Jerry wraps his arm around his son. "Everything really will be fine."

Fitz nods then they head down the stairs to Olivia's room. They enter to find Quincy already in her bathtub sitting waiting for his bath. "How'd you," Jerry inquired.

"I promised him extra sugars if he listened," she teases.

Fitz wraps his arm around her as he kneels to her side. "What do I get IF I behave Sweetheart? I'm kind of hoping for more than just sugar," he murmurs into her ear. Jerry rolls his eyes because obviously knows what his son is referring too.

"Place your cards right Mister and you'll see," Olivia leaned over then kissed him. He winks then began to help his father wash Quincy. Olivia settled in a corner out the way, giving Quincy commands to be washed. A short time later, he was smelling "fruity," and dried off between Olivia, Fitz and Jerry.

Finally after Olivia used her blow dryer on him, he was perfect. Fitz and Jerry watched in awe as she made him look like a show dog. "What," she blushed fluffy his fur.

"Nothing," he sighed kissing her brow. The tenderness and cared he witnessed, jump started flashes of her with children – their children. He has always wanted a family, but gave up on it after losing Bellamy. But now from only watching her care for Quincy, the urge has returned. He's momentarily breathless as his eyes fixate on her and Quincy.

"Liar," she murmurs. She can see IT in his eyes, but can only wonder what IT could be. It's different. Her heart flutters in her chest. She continues to comb Quincy ensuring there are no knots in his long fur.

"You're just perfect that's all." She rolled his eyes at his words. She is brought out of her mind as Quincy sits up and kisses her face. She chuckles as he enjoys the attention he is receiving. He nudges her hand wanting the HIS brush on the side of her bed.

"Okay buddy hold on," she reaches then knocks it off her dresser. Quincy jumps down to retrieve it without being asked. He's making it to her as she attempts to find it on the floor. Before she can stop herself, she begins to slip out of bed. Unable to stop it, Quincy makes it to her, just as her top half – from the waist up is on the bed.

"Shit," she cries bracing herself on Quincy's back. "Don't move boy. I got this." Quincy begins to bark as her legs begin to roll and slip off the bed.

 **/**

 **Just a Bump…**

Fitz hears him. He comes running in the room hearing his frantic bark. "OLIVIA," he cries seeing her legs begin to slip off the bed. He darts across the just as her legs topple off the bed. Quincy falls to the floor taking the brunt of the fall for Olivia. Luckily the carpet helps cushion her along with Quincy.

"LIVY,' he bellows rushing to her and Quincy. Fitz throws himself on the floor beside them. Almost her entire upper body weight is covering Quincy's torso. She lifts her head from the dog's fur to meet Fitz's tearing blue eyes. They search her face and he finds a small bump on her head from where she hit the nightstand.

They eyes lock onto the other. Tears are pooling. "Livy," he whimpers. He will not permit himself to cry not right now. He MUST be strong. _She's fine_ he speaks to himself. She did not hit the floor hard. Quincy saved her and taking the brunt of the fall. He's grateful Quincy is the biggest of his class.

He's twenty six inches high from the top of his head to his large paws and weighs 90 pounds. He's nothing but pure muscle. This is above the breeds standards but he was the right choice for Olivia, seeing her body laying over his.

His hands go to her face, holding it gently. "I'm okay," she murmurs hoping to assure him she is not hurt. A little embarrassed for falling out of bed, but not injured. He glares at her unable to speak a word. His eyes travel up to her forehead, noting a small red spot.

"It's just a bump," she shrugs it off. His eyes widen.

"Liv," he growls not amused.

"It does not even hurt. No headache." She softly smiles.

"Olivia," he deadpans.

"What," she exhales. "I'm conscious aren't I," she huffs. "I'm really all right. It's just a small bump. No blood," she smiles. She's fallen out of bed before with NO dog to brace her fall. She'll have another bruise somewhere.

"O-LIV-IA," he lowers his voice. Her _no give a shit_ attitude for her well-being has now sent the hairs on the back of his own neck standing up. His tone vibrates through his arms into her body. She shivers.

"Fitz," she coos reaching for his face but won't allow her touch him. Her lips part watching him distance himself from her. He's still within in arms reach but the look in his eyes, is speaking in various stages of his impending mood change before her.

Fitz cannot permit her to touch him.

Not yet.

Is she does, he'll cave. He's never been so scared. She could have gotten seriously hurt if it was not for Quincy by her side and of course him being so close by. The thought of her unconscious on the floor, unable to move, possibly not breathing, brings visions of losing her in the worst possible way imaginable.

What if she crashed into the dresser, breaking a rib, causing internal bleeding? She could bleed to death before anyone got to her. If she had been alone in the house even with Quincy here, what could have been done to get help? Olivia can fall anywhere, at any time whether Quincy or he himself is by her side.

People fall at home, every day and die.

He's heard, read horror stories of loved one visiting family members, entering their home, and find them already gone on the floor, in bed, or falling in the bathroom. Miss Rose is eighty-five years old, no spring chicken. Olivia cannot use her legs. Both are here alone unless there is a guest.

He cannot rely or allow strangers to keep watch over the two woman he depends on more than anything else in the world. Without Miss Rose and Olivia, Fitz would be lost. Losing Bellamy shattered his very being, changing Fitz forever. But to lose Olivia before they had a chance to be truly together, would destroy Fitz.

He blinks quickly keeping his tears at bay. He lost one woman to internal bleeding, he will NOT lose her too. His eyes begin to shake in their sockets connecting with hers as his true feelings for her shimmer to the surface. They've been there, evident to everyone around them since they "met" the other day.

She saw it the other day. HOW he looked at her literally toke her breath away. His dark blue eyes are connected with hers, pooling with so much emotion she's can barely breathe. The tension begins to rise until Quincy licks Olivia's face hitting Fitz's hands.

"Good boy," he murmurs leaning down. His face is licked. "You saved our girl Quincy. Thank you." Quincy barks then kisses Fitz's nose then face again. Fitz scratches behind his ears. Quincy nudges Fitz signaling him to lift Olivia off his body.

Before she can move, Fitz kisses her bump then adjusts himself to lift her off the floor. Just as he stands up Rose, Jerry and Lillian come in the room.

"Fitz we heard Quincy barking and a strange noise," Jerry states before seeing Fitz bend down then lift Olivia off the floor. "What the heck happened," he growls running to the other side of the bed. Lillian and Rose are on his heels.

"Livy what happened," Rose coos coming to her while she's in Fitz's arms.

"I slipped is all," Olivia smiles reaching for Rose.

" _Slipped is all my ass,"_ Fitz growls under his breath.

Miss Rose turns her head to Fitz. She begins to place her hand out for the curse jar, but seeing the look on his face, the fear of losing her stops her. Miss Rose share a glance with Lillian and Jerry. "Heavens child," Miss Rose cajoles watching Fitz place her on the bed. "You and that blasted hair brush of yours. I told you to leave it in the bathroom."

Fitz eyes widen at Miss Rose's statement.

"Noni it was Quincy's brush not mine," Olivia explains. She points to it.

"Makes no difference," she motions for Fitz to join her. He lifts her gently to the middle of the bed, then takes over her previous spot. He quickly wraps his arms around her as she nestles into his side. "Lillian ice please." Lillian kisses Fitz then hurries out of the room. "Quincy follow," Rose commands. The dog follows her out of the room and a few short minutes later he's back with an ice packet for Olivia's bump on her head.

She places it on her head but rolls her eyes as Fitz's hand covers hers over the ice pack. Miss Rose sits in front of them while Jerry and Lillian walk to the opposite side of her bed. Quincy is already there, laying against her opposite side ensuring she does not fall out again. Olivia scratches his head as he places his head in her lap.

Lilian sits next to Quincy. "Olivia are you sure you're all right," she asks noting Fitz's panicked expression. Olivia cannot see it as his head is on her head, with his eyes squeezed shut. He's grip around her increases. His hands move up and down her back and arms, keeping them connected. He cannot let her go.

"I'm fine Mrs. Grant," Olivia utters reaching for her hand. "I told Fitz before you all came in but he doesn't believe me. I've fallen out of bed before. I'll have a new bruise on my side but that's it. You are all fussing about nothing."

"Toppling out of bed is most certainly not NOTHING Olivia," Jerry voices in a calm but frustrated tone. The way his son is holding her, as if she'd slip out of his arms and get seriously hurt, reminds him of the night they all lost Bells. The fear is all there, but this time it's much worse. "You could have broken your hip."

"Senator," Olivia protests.

"Olivia you are dating my son. Please call me Jerry," he picks up her hand from Lillian's. She begins to open her mouth to protest but Jerry stops her. "It is appropriate."

"Sen – Mr. Grant," earning a smile from Jerry. "I am really okay," Olivia explains lifting her head to gaze into Fitz's eyes. "Nothing hurts. I promise," she holds Fitz's face against her palm. "When I go to physical therapy today Jackson will check me over."

 **/**

 **Need the Room**

Fitz draws her closer as a ripple of jealousy rushes through his body. His entire body tightens – every muscle at the mere idea of someone touching her in places ONLY he should. No man will touch her without HIS consent. "This Jackson will do NO such thing," he growls.

"Fitz?" She gazes into his grey eyes. They are on fire as they connect with hers. His pupils are now small circles and the veins on his neck protruding.

"No Olivia," he counters. "Unless I am there, I don't want him touching you."

She exhales deeply willing herself to calm down. She shares a knowing look with Miss Rose who ushers everyone out of the room. She has seen Fitz jealous side already pertaining to Peter. They will be waiting for them in the kitchen. "Fitz…," she begins softly speaking his name.

"What," he snaps.

She sits up then adjusts herself to really look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snips finally leaving the bed to get her chair.

"Excuse me," she huffs.

He stops to brace himself on her chair. His eyes gaze deeply into hers. "Everything is just peachy Sunshine," he sarcastically answers.

"Bull Shit," she counters not caring if she places money in her grandmother's jar. The amount of swearing she's done already because of Fitz, she'd add more to it. "Jackson is my therapist. He has to touch me Fitz." Fitz eyes widen. His grip increases on the handles of her chair. "He moves my legs for me."

Her explanation of this man's services only angers him more. He's being irrational – he knows but she is his. No man should have his hands on her but him. He keeps his mouth closed not wanting to begin an argument with her.

Olivia exhales realizing Fitz will not budge. She commands Quincy to help her move to the edge of the bed.

"Do you DARE move," Fitz grovels. "Wait for me to come to you."

"No. I am more than capable of sitting at the edge of the bed." Just as he pushes her chair to her, she is at the edge. But her legs are still straight in front of her.

"Stop moving all right," he booms watching her sit too close to the edge. Quincy picks up the urgency in his voice. He jumps down sitting himself between the Olivia, the bed, and Fitz. He barks at Fitz. Fitz eyes widen. He's protecting her from Fitz.

"Quincy I'm fine boy," she coos scratching his head. He leans his head back for Olivia to get his favorite spots behind his ears. Fitz steps forward but Quincy barks at him again. Fitz stops with a big sigh. He DID pick the correct dog for her. He'll keep her safe from anyone, even him.

He kneels. "I won't hurt her boy. I promise," he coos. His hands stay over his legs. Olivia whispers something into his ears and Quincy goes to him licking his face. Fitz smiles. "You keep her safe from me when I am not here. Got it Big Man." As if Quincy understands him, he barks then licks his face again.

"Fitz I'm not going to fall again," she speaks reasoning with him. She begins to swing her legs down over the edge of the bed, but this time Quincy turns and is to her. She grips his collar as Fitz is too her to help lift her legs over the side.

"Well you don't know that," Fitz explains. "I do not want you to fall again and Jackson has to check you out for more bruises."

She sighs deeply. "Fitz…," she murmurs. "What is your problem? You are so moody this morning..." He begins to answer but she stops him. "And don't stand there, lie to me and tell me you don't have a problem. If you do I'll throw this ice packet at your head to knock some sense into you," she smirks.

She pats the bed for him to sit. He sits next to her and they link hands. He lifts her hands to kiss. "Hey," she whispers. His eyes meet hers. It is then she sees hints of fear on his eyes. "I am as right as rain Mr. President," she glances up to her bump. "You keep this worrying up you'll have grey hair before you become President."

He almost smirks but he does not allow it. His hands cup her face then kiss the bump on her head. It is then she feels a lone stray tear on her forehead, on the bump. He draws her close. More kisses are placed on her forehead.

"You cannot shut me out," she whimpers. "I can't fix it, if I don't know what is wrong."

"I do not need fixing Livy. I have you," he softly explains cradling her face. Their lips meet for a few short kisses. "Not now. Our family is waiting for us to eat breakfast. Then I have to escort my parents to the airport. I couldn't see Abby and Joseph off last night. And you have therapy," he smiles.

He pushes her chair to her but she will not sit in it. "Please." She crosses her arms refusing to move.

"One minute…," she pleads…

"One minute," he acquiesces.

Before she can adjust herself, Fitz scoots back onto the bed sitting in the center, bringing Olivia with him. He lifts her then spins her around in to place her in his lap. Her legs rub against his rib cage as they go behind his back, as he draws her near to his chest. Once they are chest to chest, he reaches backwards to fold her legs like a pretzel behind his back.

She smirks as he sits her this way. Olivia cannot recall the last time her legs were like this.

She exhales deeply as his eyes connect with hers. In his perfect blue eyes, she sees hope – a life he wants to share ONLY with her at his side, whether it's here in Vermont or at the White House. Home is now where ever SHE is for Fitz and vice versa. Olivia was and IS the light in his life not only bringing him back to life, but will lead him to her where ever she may be.

His pupils narrow. Her breath catches. Fear is there. He cannot hide it. What is she falls and no one is here to help? What if something were to happen to Miss Rose after Fitz leaves? Miss Rose can assure him ALL she wants that she is NOT leaving this earth, but as he's been told she is not getting any younger.

When your number is up it's up.

It's not up to him who lives or dies. It's up to the Man up the stairs in the heavens. For a time he stop believing in God after the loss of Bellamy crippled him. Slowly he returned to Mass and now if he can help it, he attends every weekend. But he still wondered why life could be so cruel to take his wife away when there was so much left for them to do.

But glancing at Olivia in his arms, it ALL becomes clear. Bellamy came into his life to teach him how to love deeply. To love another person means they get to see all the parts of you, the good and the bad. To lose her ruined him.

Four months later he witnessed an angel dancing. Her beauty, grace, poise on the dance floor enchanted his very soul from that moment. He unconsciously compared those he dated before he found Olivia. There was no spark, chemistry despite how beautiful they all were. That night after the ballet, set his heart and mind in motion that NO other women would work for him.

Bellamy taught him how to love. However, HOW strongly he feels for Olivia; it's more powerful than any feeling he's ever had in his life. _She's the oxygen. He cannot breathe without breathing her in –_ the very life force stirring sensations in Fitz. He aches to not just live again but be alive and have a life, with the woman he loves.

His hands hold her face. "Livy," he coos aching to say the words. The words always meant for her. "I…"

"You are not going to lose me," she mutters softly pressing her forehead to his. "I'm not going leave this earth falling off of a bed."

He releases a labored breath. That is NOT it, well kind of.

"Liv…,"

"You cannot be with me all the time Fitz. I understand you do, but you can't. Noni and will be fine here. You must trust us," she kisses his face. "I'm not going anywhere." Quincy jumps on the bed and nudges his head into Fitz's back, pushing them forward. "I have Quincy now."

"O-Liv…," but he's interrupted when she kisses him. She kisses him gently and softly.

She breaks the kiss, and hold his gaze. "Let's just be here. Can you do that for me?" She pouts. "Please…," she begs. "I can't do this if I catch you looking at me like this…"

He squints. "Like what?"

"Like I'm the very air you breathe. If something were to happen to me, you'd have a hard time functioning and breathing," she blurts out unsure of what that explanation even came from. His eyes widen as tears pool in the corners. She is right. "I….," she stammers pushing herself away from him.

"But you are Livy," his arms coil around her body ensuring she cannot separate them. Right now, in this very moment, he has to have her close. It is not a request, it's required. "You are NOT only the very air I breathe Livy," he croaks. "Sweetheart you are so-so much more. Livy - I… I mean…I'm –I've…"

"Fitz please not yet," she holds his face in her hands. She sees his feelings in the depths of eyes. His sparkling blue eyes glimmer like fractals of light off icicles boring into hers. "I know. Trust me I know." Before he can kiss her, her head rests on her shoulders and she squeezes him tightly.

Her nose touches his warm neck. Fitz shivers as her breath hits his bare skin. His eyes wander to the bedroom door. Miss Rose is there smiling, as he cradles Olivia in his arms. She winks then leaves before Olivia hears her. His nose nuzzles into her bare shoulder where her pajama shirt has slipped away.

He cannot help but place sweet kisses there. "Fitz," she sighs as his lips kiss from her shoulder to the base of her ear. Her head tilts to the side granting him more access. Each kiss, his lips linger longer and longer. If she won't allow him to tell her the words, he'll shower her with his feelings instead.

"MY Livy," he crones into her ear. "I ONLY want you."

"Fi-," she murmurs as he lays her down, then himself on top of her. Their eyes connect with the other as Fitz lifts his head from her neck after kissing up to her jaw. Then his lips touch her nose making her giggle. He loves it.

He begins to dip his head for more but she stops him. "We have to go eat…,"

"I'm trying to dammit," he grovels. She blushes. "But you won't let me." Now she really laughs. "It's not funny. I have to have you while I can." He shifts his hips forward. It stops her laughing. "I have needs Olivia."

"Oh really," she shifts on the bed. She aches for him too.

"Yes," he whispers. "Before I leave I'm hoping I can have you ALONE somewhere," he suggests in a deep baritone voice not hiding his arousal. It has been over three and a half years since he's been intimate with a woman – the last being Bellamy.

"I'll see if I can pencil you IN Mr. President," she quips.

"WHAT," Fitz booms. Now she really begins giggling seeing the look of horror on his face. "IN is what I want Sunshine." He begins to tickle her. Quincy begins to bark as Fitz sending them both laughing at the other.

Miss Rose hears the laughs but screams, "HEY ARE YOU TWO COMING OUR NOT!" Fitz smirks. "FITZGERALD THAT DOOR BEST BE OPEN. THERE AINT NO DING WITHOUT THE BLING IN MY HOUSE." Olivia buries her face into his neck to hide her embarrassment. "MY BISQUETS ARE GETTING COLD. DO YOU MAKE ME SEPARATE YOU TWO!"

"Coming Noni," Olivia answers as Fitz finally stops her. "You are trouble."

"I know," he wiggling his eyes. She shoves him off her to his surprise. He's flat on his back as they look at the other. She rolls her eyes, then he is up, helps her, then they are off to breakfast.

 **/**

 **Physical Therapy…**

After breakfast, Olivia goes into her room for a shower while Fitz and his parents clean up the breakfast dishes. Quincy is there at her side, while Miss Rose stands by incase she is needed. Jerry and Lillian cannot help but worry about Fitz when he leaves the following week. They have never seen him connect with anyone so quickly, and they ache for the pain he's about to experience when he leaves her behind to become the Country's next President.

Before they can ask, Olivia arrives with Miss Rose dressed for her therapy. Miss Rose normally goes with her, but today she cannot. Jerry and Lillian leave tomorrow for California and she is spending the day with them. They are going out to lunch with Fitz while Olivia goes to her physical therapy appointment.

"Olivia do you need a ride to your therapy session," Jerry inquires glancing at his son.

"Oh no Senator my ride will be here," she smiles.

Fitz leans against the corner wall. "It's not Peter is it?"

Olivia sighs. "No." She glares at him. She was only able to speak to Peter over the phone over the holiday break. He nieces and nephews came to visit, and had gotten the stomach bug. Peter was concerned he was carrying the virus he would not come to visit Miss Rose nor Olivia. Peter's family was fine Christmas Day but very next day, his nephew was throwing up.

"Is his family still ill Livy," Miss Rose inquires. "He normally takes her to therapy while he's here."

"All the kids have had it Noni. Both his sisters too and his Mom. He has not gotten it but he won't risk it until he is sure he won't give it to us," Olivia explains. "I feel bad for him because he's just waiting for it to hit him. I still haven't told him about…," she pauses as her eyes connect with Fitz's.

"He doesn't know about us yet," Fitz questions.

"No. That is something I cannot tell over the phone Fitz. I have to tell him in person. He'll be by next week. I just don't know when," a weak smile appears on her face.

"You have to tell him Child before he finds out from someone else," Miss Rose coos gently taking her hand. "You know how much…"

"I know Noni. He'll be hurt, but Fitz makes me happy. It's always been Fitz," she admits bashfully as her eyes link with Fitz's then abruptly turns away. Fitz smirks sauntering over to her. He kneels then brings her lips to his for a short but sweet kiss. "Stop…," she creaks as his hands hold her face.

"Never," he leans into kiss her again but this time, Miss Rose hand comes between then. His eyes turn to hers. "But…,"

"You can kiss her later," Miss Rose chastises. "Her ride is here." Fitz turns to the door. Her Uncle Bernard is getting out his SUV and walking towards the house. The agents outside search him quickly then permit him to go inside.

"Uncle Bernie," Olivia calls out to him as he enters the house. She opens her arms for him to give her a massive hug. She swears his gives the warmest hugs, well except for Fitz.

"Hi Honey," he walks over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek then of course the hugs she aches for. "Fitz, Lillian, Jerry," he states shaking their hands. "You ready to see Jackson?"

"I am," she smiles. "Quincy coat," Olivia calls out. He trots out of her room with her jacket, hat and scarf. Bernard is surprised to see a dog in his mother's house. He places the items in Olivia's lap. Olivia watches her uncle's face squint at him. "Uncle Bernie this is Quincy. Fitz gave him to me for Christmas."

Bernard bends down to pet Quincy. But as he does he finally notices is Mobility Service Dog and its wording… "Please do not pet me. I am working."

"Olivia he's a…," Bernard questions.

"He is. Fitz and his father were able to pull some strings to get him for me," Olivia explains winking to Fitz and his father. "He's a great dog and helper. Noni loves him to death."

"I don't doubt it. He's the first dog allowed in this house," Bernard stands walking to Fitz and Jerry. "My Mother must love you both to allow him here."

"Oh hush Bernard," Miss Rose scolds. "He's here because Olivia needs him. There is nothing I wouldn't for her. And to tell the truth I kind of wish I allowed you kids to have one. I just didn't want the extra mess in the house. But looking at Quincy with Olivia and how he's changed the house in week. It would have been worth it." She turns to Fitz and Jerry. "Thank you for bringing Quincy here for us."

Fitz and Jerry blush as Miss Rose walks over and kisses them both. Instantly their hands go into their hair brushing it out of the. "Like father – like son," she teases as Fitz and Jerry hide their faces from her.

Bernard is surprised at her words. "Whatever you say Mom?" He kisses her cheek. Olivia is then dressed and ready to go out the door with Quincy at her side. Fitz finds his coat then assists Olivia down the ramp. He lifts her into her Uncle's SUV. Quincy jumps into the back. He leans into kiss her lips as Bernard speaks to his parents and Miss Rose.

"Come back home to me all right," he pleads. "No picking up strays on the way to therapy."

Olivia smirks. "I am not going to bring home a cat for you Fitz. Noni would kill me."

He leans his head close to her ear. "Trust me Sweetheart," his voice dips dangerously low. "That is not the kitty I want to pet."

"Fitz," she breathes. His hand inches up her leg. She cannot feel it but she swears her skin is burning from where his hand was previously. Just as it reaches her waist, she stops him. "You are terrible."

"I know," he winks then kisses her again. "Come home to me," he cups her face.

"I will. Stop worrying," she sighs. He leans over her on the seat. She of course knows what he wants. He's pleading with her with his eyes to come with him to California. "We'll see all right." He smiles. "Behave when I'm gone. I best not come back to find you chopping anymore wood."

"I thought you liked watching me," he quips.

"I do. But so do the neighbors," she looks around. They of course know who Fitz is, especially the older – more mature ladies. Fitz smirks. "I bet they're looking out their windows checking out your butt on in your jeans," Olivia leans back to get a view. "Which is quite nice by the way." His ears heat up. "What you like mine don't you?"

"Oh I do very much," he winks.

"Shameless," she rolls her eyes. "I'll see you soon." He kisses her again as Bernard finally makes his way to the SUV. Fitz shakes his hand then closes her door. He waltzes up onto the porch, to watch Bernard drive off with her for her physical therapy.

Once the SUV was out of sight, Fitz made his way back into the house to find his parents waiting for him with their jackets on. "Um…,"

"Your mother wanted us to go for a quick walk before lunch," his father hinted. We'll stay around the property. Fitz turned to Tom who gave his approval. He motioned for them to all head out the back door. Miss Rose winked at Fitz as he walked by.

As they approached the back yard, he instantly made his way to the swing him and Olivia shared. It had so many memories because of her. His mother sat in it and watched him curiously. "Mom?"

"Your father and I wanted to ask you something Fitz. And before you answer I want you to really think about your answer," he steps back slightly. He stands their stoically. "Have you fallen in love with Olivia?" His eyes widen at the boldest of Lillian's question. He swallows hard. He shifts his feet uncomfortably as his eyes connect with his mother's.

"Mom," he stammers his eyes travel to his father's. His father smirks.

"It's all right Fitz if you do love her," Jerry assures Fitz. "You always have even before you knew what being in love meant."

Fitz sighs deeply. "I do Mom." His eyes meet his fathers. "Dad I…," his words catch in his throat. "Livy is…"

"The love of your life," Miss Rose answers for Fitz. Her words cause him to jump then turn around to face her. She smiles. He walks to her then holds her cheeks in her hands. He kisses both her cheeks. "Oh Blue Eyes," she sighs feeling her heart flutter in her chest.

"Miss Rose," he catches her feet momentarily lose their footing.

"I told you to stop kissing me like that Blue Eyes," she chastises as her warm Brown Eyes connect with his. "If I was a young woman I'd fight my Livy for you." Fitz smirks. "But you only have eyes for her. You always have even before you two figured all this shit out."

He chuckles at her word use. "Miss Rose I do…"

"Hush Child," she coos placing her fingers over his lips. "Telling me, or your parents you love her will NOT due. You MUST utter those precious words to YOUR Sunshine first." Fitz smirks. "You got me Mr. President." He nods. "I need to hear you say it."

Fitz laughs. "I understand Miss Rose."

"Good." His parents smile behind him.

"Miss Rose," she sees his fear not just for Olivia but for her. "Stop worrying that gorgeous head of hair of yours," she reaches up to comb her fingers through his curls. Fitz blushes. "I will NOT have it. You got it."

"I got it Miss Rose," Fitz answers. "You are the glue that holds us all together," he admits with a tear in his eye. "If it wasn't for you I would not have Olivia."

She exhales deeply. Jerry and Lillian walk over bringing Rose in for a hug. Out of all the families she has met over the years, the Grants are her favorite. She has remained close to them after all these years. Jerry is like a son and Lillian a daughter. Fitz a grandson. They are her family, sent to her all those years ago for a reason.

Miss Rose never questioned why.

"Do you remember what I told you all those years ago before you met Bellamy?" Fitz squints. "Love can happen to us anytime Fitz. There is no rhyme or reason or time limit for when it weaves its way into your heart. However once that initial seed is planted, it's dormant until the correct amount of light hits it, and blooms."

"Miss Rose I don't understand,…" Fitz inquires.

"Oh but you do. Olivia is the light and love of your life. She just didn't enchant you from the stage the night you saw her dance but…,"

"In the driveway all those years ago," Fitz admits bashfully. "I'll take care of her Miss Rose. I want you to know that."

"I know Blue Eyes," she coos. Fitz and his parents then bring her inside so they can prepare to for lunch and spend their final day together.

 **/**

 **January 4** **,** **2014 (Friday)**

When Fitz woke up Olivia nor Quincy was not in bed with him. He sat up confused but could hear her in the kitchen. "What is she up too," he wondered now heading in that direction.

He leisurely waltzed in her direction and stopped seeing her by the refrigerator with Quincy. He was helping her place things on the counter. He tip-toed up to them. "Quincy can you," but she stops when his hand connects with hers. "Hey you…," she smiles as he leans down to kiss her.

"Hey you," he kisses her back. "You left me."

"Forgive me. I was trying to make YOU breakfast," she teases. He notes everything on the counter. It amazes him what she can do. "Aren't I allowed to feed my very sexy boyfriend?"

He closes the refrigerator door then kneels in front of her. "What if he wants you?"

"Then you're just going to have to wait," she winks. "Now Scoot," she pushes past him. Fitz chuckles. Just as she reaches the counter, Fitz stops her, then lifts her out of her chair and sits with her. His arms coil around her body. "Fitz," she chastises. "I'm hungry."

"So am I," he suggests in a deep voice into her ear. "Your grandmother is out with your Uncle this morning leaving us alone Livy. Come back to bed and I'll show you HOW hungry I am."

She swears his words just caused her to soak her pants. She wants him more than anything but their first time cannot happen here. "Later," she kisses him. He groans disapprovingly.

"Fine." She giggles. "So Livy what is for breakfast this morning?" He whispers the words as his lips attach to her neck.

"Well…," she states….

"Did someone say breakfast," they hear as Fitz turns them around in her chair.

As their eyes connect, Olivia gasps. Fitz grip tightens on her drawing her closer.

"Peter…," Olivia gulps.

"Hi Libby." Then his eyes travel to Fitz's, then wonder why he is in her chair with her. "Mr. President – Elect."

"Senator…,"

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yes I am just going to leave you here. The encounter with Peter is finally going to happen. It needs to be addressed now that Fitz and OP have had some time to be together.**

 **Olivia and Fitz also had some sweet moments but difficult ones as well. Seeing Olivia slip out of bed and falling really shook him up. No they haven't really talked about it yet but they will. (Just need the right moment.)**

 **So as always thank you for reading and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

 **Take care,**

 **Me's**


	20. Letting Go - To Move On

**#HappyMonday my darlings!**

 **Here is your next chapter of this tale. I know it's unusual for me to post on a Monday but I got plans for this fic so I'm trying to keep myself going.**

 **This chapter has Olitz but quite a bit of Peter. I would like to remind you to** _ **please**_ **keep an open mind when reading.**

 **So happy reading and I'll be looking for your #Crumbs on the flip side.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 20: Letting Go – To Move On…**

" _ **Maybe you've been looking for love in all the wrong places. Maybe you've been searching in all the wrong people. Maybe the love you seek, has been inside you all along." – Melissa Egrin**_

 **On My Own...**

Fitz glared at Peter. How did he enter Miss Rose's home without him knowing? When did he come inside? Why did HIS agents sworn to protect him, grant him entry without speaking to him first? What does he want with Olivia? How much of their conversation has he heard? Is he NOW aware that Olivia is dating him?

God-forbid is Peter here to take her out on another date! Fitz swears this time if he thinks about taking his girlfriend out, it will not bode well for Peter. There is no way on earth he'll allow Peter to touch, take out, and KISS Olivia – ever. Olivia Carolyn Pope is dating him – the future President of the United States of America.

His grip tightens on his girlfriend, in his lap. Fitz's chin moves her hair from her shoulder then nestles into the crook of her neck. Her muscles tighten as Fitz lips are felt on her skin. She attempts to shrug him off but he WILL NOT budge. His nose buries in her scent, basking in cucumber melon lotion she used this morning on her skin, and coconut from her shampoo.

His eyes squeeze tightly together as visions of Peter kissing her the other day pour into his mind. He's leaning over in the car, their lips touching, whispering he'll love her always. Images of their date, which she never told him about, pop into his mind. He sees Peter holding her hands at dinner, feeding each other, then perhaps he takes her home to HIS place.

He knows Olivia did not sleep with him, but of course if Peter loves her the way he must, how can he NOT want to make love to her. He's a man that's waited so long for Olivia to reciprocate his feelings, and _just maybe_ that one date, was enough to change their relationship in his mind. They are close friends, she can tell him anything. But now he's made it known he wants her.

His arms shift her waist, yanking her backwards. Her back is pressed against his chest. The rigidness in his arms, travels through his biceps, to his shoulders, into his upper body permitting her to feel more than his six pack behind her. Olivia has never felt THIS before. She swears if she makes any sudden moves, he'll come out of the chair, and hit Peter. Even though he has not done anything but make his presence known.

She MUST calm him down before Fitz does something he'll regret.

"Stop," she whispers into Fitz's ear. She nuzzles her nose into his face.

"No," he utters without moving his lips. His eyes open quickly glaring into Peter's daring him to move closer to her.

"Fitz," she utters soft enough for ONLY him to hear. "I'm not going anywhere." She turns her head so her lips are just over his ear. "I. Am. Yours. Forever." Her words shoot through his body. His muscles begin to relax, quick breaths become further apart; his very own heartbeat slows. "I ONLY want you," she murmurs into his ear. "Just you Fitz."

"Livy," he sighs closing his eyes as she nestles her face against his. The warmth and softness of her skin close to his shaved face slowly sooths his fears.

"Look at me," Olivia pleads. Fitz opens his eyes. She angles her body, to face him. One of her arms drapes across the back of his head, on his shoulders. "There you are," she mutters cradling his face with her other hand. "It's going to be just you and me. A team all right."

"Liv-…" he begins to speak her name but she silences him with a short but brief kiss. Her words ONLY make him love her more, which he didn't think was possible. Fitz is the man she wants – the man she loves with all her heart. He is her first priority. Fitz is so startled he automatically does not respond. His back straightens as his hands fly up in the air as she plants open mouthed kisses on his lips.

She presses her soft lips to his with more force, as she reaches for his hands placing them on her face. Once she does so, a smile creeps on her face. Fitz responds and kisses her firmly in return. His hands catch move to the back of her neck, tilting her head backwards. His fingers slide down the back of her neck, leaving goosebumps behind.

"Lib-." Peter staggers his words watching her kiss Fitz in a manner she never kissed him. It's not deep, or passionate but it's conveying her TRUE feelings. Her open eyes, connect with Fitz's as her lips place themselves on his. They are not moving, no attempts to deepen it, but she is rendering thoughts in Fitz confirming in his mind, it is HIM she wants.

Chills run through Fitz's body, as her hands find their way into his curls. Her feathery soft lips sent shivers down his spine, tightening Fitz's hold. She does not remove her plush soft lips from his until Fitz relaxes in her arms. A soft serene smile appears on his face. "Livy…," he sighs clasping her soft cheeks in his large hands.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Peter's heartbroken face. There is also a hint of jealousy behind his eyes. She is not a prize to be one. According to Fitz, she is more priceless than the Constitution and Declaration of Independence. Peter stands his ground willing to fight for her – even if is with Fitz. "Peter and I need the room," she finally speaks.

"O-Liv…," he protests.

"I need to do this _on my own_ ," she stresses. "Without you."

Peter mouths to Olivia he'll wait for her in another room. "Peter go in my Papa's study. I'll be right there." He nods. However just before he turns away his eyes lock onto Fitz's. Fitz understands his pain losing someone you love. If it is a fight he wants, he'll fight him for Olivia's hand.

"Peter go…," Olivia instructs him forcefully.

"As you wish," Peter responds, heading to her Grandfather's study.

Peter heads down the hallway, and waits. As he steps into the room, Fitz stands to place Olivia in her chair. He kneels before her. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Peter first," he suggests wanting to spare her this confrontation.

"Fitz you can't. This is between Peter and I. He just watched me kiss you. I need to explain why," Olivia explains.

"Olivia he knows we are together," Fitz smirks. "He's a smart man."

"Yes he is. And so are you? How would you feel if you were in his shoes? Peter has had feelings for me for a very long time. And even though he's never acted on them until just recently, secretly he hoped there'd be a chance for us. He's been nothing but kind to me and he's probably my best friend," she explains.

"I thought I was your best friend," Fitz teases.

"Oh _Blue Eyes_ ," she chastises. Her hands walk up his chest, then his cheeks. They clasp his face. "You and I are a lot closer than friends don't you think."

Fitz chuckles. "Friends with benefits," he states in deep voice.

"Fitz," she playfully shoves him away.

"I for one cannot wait to cash in on THOSE benefits," his eyes rake over her body. His hands go to her bottom and squeeze. She feels his hands only a little.

"Stop," she grumbles.

Fitz sighs. He kisses her lips. "You know you don't have to be in control all the time."

"This conversation with Peter and I is long overdue. Please," she pouts. "Go chop wood if you need to relax."

"And give the neighbors a show," he smirks.

"Well if the shoe fits," she teases. He smirks at her word choice. "Now go. I can handle him."

"Fine," he growls. "But I won't be gone long. I am not worried about you handling him. Understand."

"Yes Mr. President," she teases. The jealousy in his voice is apparent. He does not mind (too much) her talking to other men. However when the man in question is in love with her, it's an entirely different story. He leans forward to kiss her again but she stops him. He grumbles but stands in the kitchen watching her wheel down the hall to Peter.

 **/**

 **The Conversation…**

Peter hears her coming and steps outside to help. "Hey," she whispers.

"Hey," he smiles but the heartbreak is in his eyes in voice. He steps aside for her to enter the office and then sees Fitz watching from the kitchen. He motions between the both of them to speak. Fitz crosses his arms across his chest but agrees. He points to the backyard in order for Peter to find him when they are done talking.

"Okay," Peter mouths heading into Joseph's office. He leaves the door open behind him remembering Miss Rose's rules.

Olivia wheels to her Papa's desk and turns around to face Peter. "You can close the door you know. This room is not a bedroom."

"No it's fine," he sighs standing by the door. Their stare into the other eyes, uncomfortably for a bit unsure of what to say. She rehearsed how to break her relationship with Fitz over and over again but now he's here? She's at a loss. She has to be honest, but how to do it and not break his heart anymore.

"So," Peter speaks first. "Does your Grampa still have liquor in here?"

"Peter it's not even nine in the morning," she glances at the clock.

"Yah well it is five o'clock somewhere Libby. I am going to need it for this conversation." His words hang out there. Shortly a smile appears on his face. Olivia begins to relax. He walks to her, slips his coat off then sits on the couch. He taps it for her to sit beside him. She wheels over. She lifts herself out of her chair then sits beside him.

"What," she turns to face him.

"I was ready to lift you up and help but didn't want your _boyfriend_ to come in here with the Secret Service and have me arrested," Peter mocks in a hurt tone.

"Peter…?"

"Fitzgerald Grant is your boyfriend right," he inquires in a tone sharper than intended. His eyes pool with tears he will not permit to fall. She cannot look at him. Olivia never wanted to break his heart. But the truth is he's not the one. She turns away facing a picture of her and Peter at her Graduation. "Libby is he," he questions again.

She nods solemnly.

"I need you to say the words to me Lib. You at least owe me that much," Peter grouses.

She exhales before lifting her head to meet his. "Yes I'm dating Fitz. We got together the day before Christmas. Peter I never…,"

Peter stops her from talking. He leaves the couch walking away from his spot. He's upset and must place some distance between them. He's loved her for so long. But there was always someone in the way. He thought for a time it had been Max, but she never kissed nor looked at Max like she Fitz.

"Never what…" he pauses picking up their picture together. Miss Rose captured the moment he placed the necklace he gave her around her neck. She's smiling and he's hugging her from behind. He realized that day he was in love with her. He made it a point to wait until it was his time to be with her. Friendship with her was enough until just recently. He wanted more.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I had planned on you finding out another way. I didn't mean to kiss him in front of you. But," she whispers.

"But what Olivia," Peter voice breaks. His hand runs over their photo together wishing he could be the one she chose.

"It's always been Fitz. I was not with him when we out the other day. He's the one. Peter I…," Peter turns around to face her. "I'm," she stammers just above a whisper. "I've been in…." she loses her words again finding herself tongue tied. Her hand begin to fidget in her lap. "Fitz is…,"

"The love of your life." Peter kneels in front of her watching her own tears begin to cascade down her face. He's barely holding it together. He places his hands over her lap for her to hold. She finally places her hands in his. He brings them to his face covering his cheeks. He cups her own face. "Don't cry Lib's. You know I melt when you cry."

She smiles. "Senator's aren't supposed to melt," he quips.

"Yah well I guess when it comes to you I'm a sap," he nudges her hand on his face. She chuckles as the tension slowly diminishes between them. Their eyes stay connected as he sits beside her again. Their hands stay connected.

"I'm sorry Peter. I never meant to hurt you," she reaches up to hold his face. "You have to believe me."

"I do. I figured one day _the mystery man_ would come along and steal you away. I just had no idea it would be our Nation's next President. How can I even compete with that," he mocks but she hears the sarcasm in his tone.

"You don't," Olivia explains. He squints unsure. Does she want him to fight for her? "You are still my best friend Peter. Please don't allow my relationship with Fitz to change it. I don't want you to fight Fitz for me Peter. I am not a prize to be won at the local craft fair. But just in case my choice will always be Fitz. He's NOT the President to me Peter. He's so much more. Don't compare yourself to Fitz. You two are nothing alike. Please?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not worth it," she gently squeezes his hands. "I'm not worth it."

"Fuck yes you are," he growls. His language startles her. Of course she's heard him curse before but not in direct reference to her. "Olivia you are the most incredible woman I have EVER met. How come still after all the years I have known you, you don't believe that?" His voice begins to raise growing frustrated.

"Peter come on," she groans as her cheeks flush.

"It's the truth. You are worth it Libby. And if were to walk out there and ask Fitzgerald Grant he'd say the same thing. You know it too. Why does he have that I don't," he inquires.

"My heart," she sighs in a dreamy voice. Now the tears are beginning to form in his eyes again. He begins to move away from her but her grip on his hands tightens. "He IS my heart Peter. I think I always knew he would be. From the moment I saw him when I was a little girl, I never stopped thinking, wondering if he'd like me. Or when we got older, and met, could he ever want me. I've _known_ him in some strange way through Noni my entire life."

"But I've been here for you Lib's. He hasn't…," he points out. "I was with you after Max and you lost…"

She squints. "True. You did get me through losing Max and so much more. I'll never forget either. He lived across the country in California. I believe we were always destined to meet. It just had to be at the right time. Why do you think I wanted to be the best dancer," he shrugs his shoulders. "I pushed myself to be the best so HE would see me, and maybe…,"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe love me in return," she admits.

"Libby," he coos wiping a tear off her cheek. "Do you think he's doesn't?"

She sighs. "I don't know Peter. He's says, does things like no one else has before. Gosh I still can't believe I touched the actual Constitution."

"You did what," he gasps. Olivia explains to him their Christmas Eve dates. Peter sits back on the couch in shock. "Holy shit."

"I know," smiles. "Don't EVER compare yourself to Fitz. You are both extraordinary men. It's just he's the one I was supposed to be with all this time. I never felt for Max the way I do for Fitz."

"Why shouldn't I compare myself to The President – Elect? I lost you to him Lib's," he scoffs. His hurt pride is evident. He quickly leaves the sofa. He cannot be close to her right now. Like Fitz, she is his ultimate weakness.

"Peter that's not fair," she whines.

"LIFE IS NOT FAIR LIB," Peter voice raises. He's never yelled at her before. She sits back crossing her hands in her lap giving him the opportunity to speak. "THERE IS NOTHING FAIR ABOUT THIS – YOU AND HIM. I have been waiting for the right moment to be with you, to be chosen by you. All I have wanted is your love. He comes along, bats his blue eyes and wins the girl."

"Peter he did not win me. That is NOT what happened," she explains. "And he did not flutter his eyes either."

"And…,"

"And what," she lifts herself off the couch into her chair. She begins to wheel towards him.

"He's tall, rather good looking, in politics, a Republican, a former Military man, in the public eye." Peter reiterates. Olivia crosses her arms. He walks to her kneeling in front of her. "I can give you a life – a good life. And it won't be as public as his. There will be people taking his picture all the time. He'll never be alone. Fitzgerald Grant's world is about to change. Are you ready for what that means?"

"Peter," she mutters. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"That's true. But I don't want you to get hurt," he whimpers. "If he breaks your heart Libby I…," he cannot say the words. She reaches up to hold his face as the tears begin to come down his cheeks. "I'll personally make it my mission to destroy him. Personally and professionally."

"Peter," she warns. "He won't."

"What if someone HURTS you because of him," he hates to be the bad buy but this is something she must consider. "Once the World knows you are HIS girl, anything could happen. There are horrible people out in the World. Washington DC is nothing like Vermont."

"I know Peter. I am not stupid. Noni has been having politicians here my entire life. I've seen and heard things," she rolls her eyes.

"Yes I believe it. But THIS – you and The President is totally different. Our party has wanted him to move on for a very long time. They are a bunch of stuffy old men who are eager for the incoming President to find the _right_ woman to be on his arm. These old bastards may not approve of you," he explains in greater detail.

"Right woman? What the hell does that mean," she challenges. Peter will not say the words but the look on his face gives it way. "It's not because of my chair is it?" He nods. "It's because of the color of my skin. They won't approve because Fitz and I are different."

"Libs…," he sighs.

"All they will see is…,"

"Thomas Jefferson and Sally Hemmings," she finishes for Peter. He exhales before her as his hand goes into his pockets. "Well screw them. It's about time you're stupid party deals with IT and ME. I am NOT going away. There are some many divisions in this country. Fitz and I are NOT going to become one of them. I will not allow it. I want to be with Fitz. He is not going to let me go."

Peter steps back hearing the conviction in her voice. "I don't doubt it. However, how is either of us supposed to survive if someone were to hurt you? Have you even thought about it? Any nut job could come, kidnap you or worse. Olivia if you were to die…,"

He can no longer keep his tears at bay. "Peter," she has never seen him this upset before. "He has agents here to look after Noni and I. Nothing will happen."

"I don't want to lose you. From what I gather, losing you would more than destroy The President. Personally, I'd be the same way. Olivia I love you," he says the words as the tears come down his cheeks. He's never voiced it before now. He picked a heck of a time to say it, when she is with another.

"Peter," she speaks his name as the tears come down her face. "I don't love you. Not the way you want me too. I…"

He stops her before she speaks another word. "Don't say those precious words to me Libs. He should be the first to hear them," he croaks. His eyes shimmer. "I wish it was me."

"I know. Come here," she suggests tapping her lap.

"You can't help WHO you love," Peter admits as his tears stream down his face.

He places his head on her upper legs and she hugs him. Soon he is actually crying for losing her to another man. Fitz heard the screaming from outside and came inside. He enters the kitchen just as their voices lower. He stands inside the house a few minutes. Just as he begins to go outside, he hears the tell-tale signs of crying.

 **/**

 **Letting Go – To Move On.**

He slowly walks to Joseph's office after taking his jacket off. He tip toes to the door, stopping just after he can see from the doorway. Olivia's chair is facing sideways, and Peter's head is in her lap. She is leaning over him whispering "I'm so sorry. Forgive me," which he can barely understand. "I never wanted to hurt you."

He should not feel jealous but he cannot help it. His momentarily stunned watching her comfort another man. However hard it is, he knows it must be done. Peter has loved her forever. He wanted a life with her. A life without complications, Press, Secret Service agents, and threats against her well-being.

Hearing Peter muffled words, "I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't die," hits him like a ton of bricks.

"Shhh…," her hands go into his hair. "I'm not going to die Peter. Fitz has me protected."

Fitz softly smiles at her words. However once they step into the light, she'll become a target. She could get killed. He has the agents here but is it enough. A life with him will be complicated, messy, difficult and yet extraordinary. But is it worth it to put her through it all? He's already in too deep. He's so in love with her, more than he thought possible.

 _I love you Olivia_ he speaks to himself. _But is my love enough. Will it be enough to keep you safe? Is a life with me really what you want?_

He has had these doubts before. However hearing Peter's muffled words into her lap, is another dose of his new reality. When she fell out the bed was enough to traumatize him. He cannot be with her all the time. Fitz soon will have the entire world's fate on his shoulders. He never truly considered what it will be like for her to be at his side publically.

She'll never be alone. Every reporter will hunt her down for the next photo op. She won't be able to run because she can't. They will hound her constantly. Reporters can be cruel and heartless. The White House Press Core will want to know about her accident, injuries, surgeries, and how the First Couple will navigate her disability in the Residence.

Can he put her through ALL that and so much more? Yes of course she is a well-known ballerina, which has its own fame. But dating The President of the United States openly, the entire world will now know who she is. Magazines, talk shows, major networks, etc. will want to get their hands on anything news worthy pertaining to Olivia, because of Fitz.

She will no longer be the former Prima Ballerina she was once was known for. All she'll be remembered after January 20th is _Olivia Pope – from Prima Ballerina to First Girlfriend._ All of this and so much more will occur just because he is head over heels in love with her. Fitz senses in his gut she loves him too. He picks up hints of in in her eyes.

Is there "love" for one another enough? They are so many _what if's_ as Miss Rose like's to remind him. But anything you love is worth the sacrifice. However can he allow her to sacrifice herself to be with him? Is she ready to make that jump on January 20th but he is willing to let it happen? He loves her too much for her to risk it all then realize it was not what she wanted all along.

These thoughts cripple Fitz's heart. "Livy," he mutters to himself. His hand goes over his own heart as the pain of maybe having to let her go hits him like a cement truck. He's so lost in his own mind, he does not hear Quincy coming. He licks Fitz's hand, then goes to Olivia in the den.

Peter's cries turn into sniffles, as Quincy trots to Olivia. He was sleeping upstairs until a few minutes ago. He heard Peter and Olivia and came looking for her. He cold nose touches Peter's skin, starling him. "Lib's…," he gulps not believe there is a dog in THIS house. He sits back on his feet, separating them. "Where did this dog come from?"

She chuckles. "This is Quincy, my mobility assistance dog. His Daddy gave him to me," Fitz leans on the edge of the wall beside him hearing Olivia refer to him as Quincy's father. His hand flies over his heart. The thought of their own children appear in his mind now. He longs for a wife, family, with children not just anyone but Olivia.

Peter chuckles at Quincy licks his nose. "Daddy? Senator Grant," meaning Fitz's father.

"No," Olivia rolls her eyes. "But the Senator did bring him here. I got him from…"

"Me for Christmas," Fitz states finally making his presence known.

Olivia's face lights up seeing Fitz there. "Hi," she blushes.

"Hi Sweetheart," he stammers decreasing the space between them. Olivia's hand reaches for Fitz. Their fingers lace together. He kisses them gently. Peter stands up to greet him. "Senator."

"Mr. President," Peter addresses Fitz. The two men that love her beyond anything on this earth stare at one another. From the intensity in Fitz's eyes, Peter suspects he must have been at the door for some time seeing his head in Olivia's lap. They did nothing wrong, however Peter understands where Fitz's is coming from. "Sir…,"

"I get it," Fitz answers sticking his hand out to Peter to shake. "I really do." He nods then glances down to her lap, where his head was only a few moments ago. "I understand." He may not approve but hopefully this will allow him to move on and find happiness.

The underlying meaning to Fitz's words are not lost on Peter or Olivia. He was at the door. She was so wrapped up in Peter's meltdown, she did not sense his presence. She's embarrassed. However before she can respond, Peter leans down scooping her up in his arms. "Peter," she gasps. He stands there facing Fitz head on with her in his arms.

Fitz is taken back at THIS sudden urge then hold her before his eyes. The first instance was difference, she was not his. However now she is. He is the only one permitted to do so. Even his most trusted agents are perfectly aware of this fact.

Quincy barks as the tension between Fitz and Peter rises. Olivia reaches for him. He licks her fingers then stands at Fitz's side barking at Peter. "Quincy it's okay," Fitz reaches to pet him. He stops but continues to stare at Peter with Olivia in his arms.

"Senator," he grouses, watching Peter squeeze her tightly. He places his head on her brow. Fitz hands ball into fists.

"Peter...," she creeks as his eyes connect with hers. "You have to let me go. I am not who you've been waiting for." He squints. "I taught you how to open your heart to love so when it truly finds you, you will be ready to embrace it." Peter smiles softly. She sounds exactly like Miss Rose. "You need to give me to…,"

"I know Libs," he murmurs. "Remember what I told you all right. But I trust," he walks to Fitz and stops in front of him. "You'll be in good hands. Am I right President Grant?"

"Yes," Fitz answers.

"You'll take care of her," his voice breaks. "Protect her with your last breath. Give Lib's everything she needs. No matter the time or day. She'll be…,"

"Livy is always my first priority Senator Caldwell. The Office I am about to be sworn into will not change anything. I'd give it all up if she'd ask me too." Olivia heart stammers increasing rapidly at his statement. He'd give it all up for her. "I…," Fitz stops just before he utters the words. Peter heart clenches in his chest, now coming to understand fully that Fitz is truly in love with her. Even though he has not spoken the words, it is in his eyes. "Senator I'll always choose her."

Peter nods. "Good." He steps forward to place her in Fitz's arms. "If you hurt her, break her heart, I will break you. Secret Service or not." Fitz eyes raise at his tone. It's one thing for him to say the words, but to hear it from another man, he's speechless. "You will lose more than my vote if Olivia gets hurt. Trust me you WILL NOT get her back. I love her too much."

Olivia mouth drapes open at his admission in front of Fitz. "Peter," she scolds. He just told Fitz he loves her.

Fitz steps forward with his arms open. "Give her too me," he pleads but Olivia senses he's ready to hit him.

He places her FINALLY in Fitz's waiting arms. Once she's secure Peter steps back, then kisses her cheek before pulling away. Fitz grip tightens drawing her closer. "Senator," he grumbles as Peter steps back. "I swear to you she's the most important woman in my life. Livy will always be first. You have my word. Olivia is…"

"I know Mr. President," is all Peter can respond with. Olivia is the love of his life.

"Senator you and I still need…,"

"Yes we do need to talk. But I want you to know THIS between you and I - Mr. President is NOT over. However Liv will be late for therapy with Jackson. I'll stop by next week," he counters. "I'll call and we can set something up." Fitz nods. He looks into Olivia's eyes. Her forehead is pressed up against Fitz's cheek. "Libby remember don't forget what Jackson always tells you."

"Peter," she giggles. Her sudden laugher relaxes both Fitz and Peter.

"Come on Libby. Say it. Just once for me," he winks confusing Fitz.

"Put one foot in front of the other," she sings her best Fred Astaire voice.

"Good remember that," Peter reminds her. "I'll see you _both_ later," uttering to Fitz. Fitz sits Olivia in her chair, then he wheels her out to say goodbye to Peter. Quincy follows behind then positions himself by her side as Peter leaves.

Once he's gone, Fitz pushes her into the kitchen. She notices he's very quiet as he helps her prepare a late breakfast. "You all right," she states softly as they sit down for breakfast. Noni has still not returned from her errands with Uncle Bernard. She instructed Olivia before leaving not to wait to eat. She ate prior to leaving this morning.

"Yah," he states pouring them both tea. Peter words, his thoughts are evident in his mind.

He reaches for the sugar bowl but she braces it against her chest, not allowing him access. "Can I have the sugar please?"

His non flirtatious words give her chills. "Only if you give me some sugar first." She leans over for a quick kiss. He wants to refuse but he can't. He'll never be able to say NO to kissing her. It's just not possible. He kisses her quickly, then pulls away. It's so quick, she could have sworn he barely touched her. He turns his head but she prevents it. "Hey what's wrong? Since when don't you want to kiss me?"

"Liv I'm fine," he answers stirring his coffee. "We need to eat so you can go to therapy. You don't want to be late for Jackson."

"You're a terrible liar," she challenges hearing the jealousy in his voice again. He sighs not wanting to get into another fight with her. "I know you saw Peter and I?" He stops playing with his coffee. "You know nothing happened. Right?"

"Yes," he snaps. He is not looking into her eyes.

"Fitz this is not a sweet tea question," she counters placing her fork down to bend forward to stare into his eyes. "I would never betray you and our commitment to each other. I want ONLY you." She speaks the words slowly as her hand covers the top of his on the table. He exhales as their hands connect. His fingers lace with hers. There are so many fears running through his mind.

How does he even begin to explain them to her? Is she ready for the life he aches to give her? Will she ever be ready?

"Yes but…," he pauses. She waits for him to finish giving him time to formulate his thoughts. "Peter Caldwell is in love with you," he mutters with an exaggerated sigh. "He was laying in your lap. I am the only man that should have that right."

"I'm sorry. He's done it before. I didn't think. Forgive me..." she squeezes his hand urging him to continue. She kisses it urging him to look at her. "No other man will be allowed to again. Only you."

"I know I'm being selfish but I can't share you with him Livy."

"You won't ever have to again. He let me go," she reasons with him.

Fitz would like to believe so but from the look in Peter's ice blue eyes, it is not over. He may have let her go in a way, but his heart is still in love with her. "Did you not know he was in love with you?"

"I think I've always known Fitz. Today was the first day he told me though," she admits. "I suspected it but I never thought I was good enough for him since my accident," he lifts his head to meet her eyes. "Or you for that matter."

He turns to face her, cupping her cheek. "You are MORE than good enough Livy. You are perfect." His voice sounds like he's speaking to an angel. His angel. "But I don't like the fact he's in love with you."

"Fitz," she warns. "He's not going to steal me from you."

"I trust you Livy. I believe Peter only wants what is best for you. However knowing how much he loves you, witnessing it – him crying in your lap," he abruptly stops talking as her eyes gaze into his.

"He needed to let it out. It was his way of letting me go. Peter is a good man, but it's not him that owns my heart," his hands are on her heart. "My mind." Their foreheads touch. "Or my very soul," she kisses him deeply this time. Fitz melts into his as her tongue snakes into his mouth. "You are…," she breathes into his lips.

"My Sunshine," he sings after their lips part making her laugh.

"Pudding," sounding just like her Grandmother. "You are my Blue Eyes."

"Always," he kisses her quickly.

As he breaks their lips apart, his breath hitches as her eyes bore into his. She loves him – Olivia is certain of it. Her eyes are speaking the words because she cannot. She is not ready to say them nor hear them. Not yet. It's too soon. She grasp his cheeks then kisses him doing her best to show him, WHO has her heart.

"Livy," he melts as their lips touch. "Can I please keep you?"

"Oh I suppose so," she giggles. His arms snake around her. He leans them back on the bench. He begins to lift her into his lap as they hear…

"Hey no necking at my table," from her Grandmother. "They only thing that should be hot in here is the food you two," she chastises. "And why are you just eating now. Olivia you have to get to therapy with Jackson?" Miss Rose whips her scarf off from her neck whooshing it by Fitz's nose. "Blue Eyes," she growls blaming him.

"Honest Miss Rose I didn't do it," he stands to hold her hand. "Senator Caldwell came by just as we were getting ready to make breakfast."

"My Lover Muffin," she sighs "was here." Olivia and Fitz smirk at her nickname for Peter. Then she notices Fitz then Olivia's sad face. "He knows you and Blue Eyes are an item at gather?"

"Yes Noni."

"And," Miss Rose inquires holding her hand.

"I broke his heart," Olivia whimpers. Fitz arm goes around her drawing her close to his side. His lips kiss her brow lingering them for as long as possible.

Miss Rose sits in front of her. "I know my sweet girl. Hearing it from anyone other than you would have been ten times worse. It would have shattered his heart instead of just breaking it."

"It's the same thing Noni," Olivia murmurs.

"No it's different. These pieces are bigger and can be repaired with a little love and care from you." Fitz does not like that idea at all. "Fitzgerald," she growls. He didn't move an inch but Miss Rose knows him ALL to well. He nods. "But if Peter were to find out from another family member, or someone in town, can you imagine how hurt he'd be then. You still have his friendship and trust after today. And Fitz has an ally when he becomes President."

"Ally," Fitz questions.

"Yes. Peter's family is just as important as yours in the Republican party," she explains. "The Bushes are of course first, the Grants, then the Caldwell family. After today, even though Peter is hurt, he'll still go to bat for you Fitz. He'll ensure no harm comes to Olivia no matter where she may be."

Fitz nods. "But Miss Rose he loves her."

"Yes very much. But loving Livy will help him find the love in himself to move on. Just like you both are learning how to do now. Sometimes you have to search for love in all the wrong places before you find it where it's been hiding all along," Olivia and Fitz both squint. "In yourself."

Olivia does not love herself but she is learning too, especially since Fitz has come into her life turning it upside down.

"Noni…,"

"Child once you find that love in yourself, you'll find it in another," Fitz blushes as his head buries into Olivia's shoulder as Miss Rose winks at them both. Olivia too becomes rather uncomfortable shielding her eyes from her Grandmother and Fitz. "I just didn't get off the bus Blue Eyes. I have had your number a long time."

"Yes Miss Rose," he quips.

"Good," Miss Rose exhales. She rushes them through the rest of breakfast, then helps Olivia for her therapy.

 **/**

 **OP vs. PT**

Olivia's Uncle Bernard wheeled her into her therapy session with two agents Fitz insisted go with her. She protested not seeing the need because no one knew they were a couple. Eventually she relented realizing the agents would be a part of her life from now on. But they were not allowed into the therapy room with her.

She entered the rather large room, while the agents stood outside. Jackson greeted her immediately. "Hey Miss Liv."

"Hi Jackson," she smiled as she wheeled over to where he was waiting for her. They exchanged a few pleasantries while he looked over her progress. Once he was finished, he placed her folder on the table then they got ready for their first exercise. "Um…,"she interrupted before he got ready to move her onto the exercise mat.

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about what we discussed last time Jackson. This is something I really want to do," she explains rather bashfully.

"I have but are you ready. Dr. Shepard still needs to approve it Liv. He mentioned the first part of our discussion before. You turned him down. But I believe once he's checked on your progress it could be possible. I think you have been for a long time why now," he inquires. "You never explained you're reason for your all of sudden interest."

She couldn't just tell him she was dating the next President of the United States and he wanted her at the Inauguration and the Balls afterwards. "Because there's this BIG Party I would like to go too. I just don't know if I can, or if I'm ready. Actually I'm terrified because of the amount of people that will be there and watching my every move."

Jackson sits closer to her. "There's a special someone now isn't there. This is a date you're going on right?"

"Yes," Olivia blushes. "Well I guess it is date. A very big public date," her heart beats rapidly as she speaks these words.

"In order for me to clear you, I need more details. When is this big shin-dig you'd like my permission and Dr. Shepard's to attend?"

"January 20th," she meekly replies.

"January 20th," Jackson recites realizing the importance of the date. It's NOT just any day this year. The Nation is eager to watch the Inauguration of President-Elect Fitzgerald Grant III. Yes they are in Vermont, but the Balls will be all over the TV that evening. Jackson voted for him truly believing he's a great man. "Olivia where is this date?"

"It's not local. I'll have to travel," is all she responds. "There will be someone with me Jackson. I won't be alone. I told him NO as of right now."

He thinks about her words. Where in the world could she be traveling too? He is aware her Grandmother's Bed and Breakfast caters to many politicians. Could it be Mrs. Rose Pope finally accepted an invitation to attend some party with Olivia at her side? It is known through their town Miss Rose never travels far. She is always with Olivia.

"Your boyfriend, he understands you fully," he chooses his words carefully. In Jackson's mind Olivia can do anything.

"Yes. I want to be stronger for him. I HAVE to be Jackson. I don't even know if I'm ready for something like this. I am scared to death of what Dr. Shepard suggested. I want to go – to be there holding the bible - he needs me – but a small part of me doesn't think I can do it. Not without…," Jackson hears the desperation in her words.

"Hold the bible," Jackson inquires. "Who would you be holding a Holy Bible for?"

"That would be me," Fitz answers. Jackson instantly stands up shocked to see the Nation's next President standing in his therapy room. He glances behind him realizing she came with the Secret Service. Olivia lights up seeing Fitz with a huge smile on his face. He quickly strolls to Olivia.

"Hi Sweetheart," he leans down kissing her gently.

Jackson's mouth drops open. "Miss Liv you're dating Fitzgerald Grant – our new President."

"Yes," she sighs as Fitz and her link their hands. "Fitz is my boyfriend."

Fitz steps forward to shake Jackson's hand. "Nice to meet you…"

"Oh pardon me Sir. I'm Jackson Avery. Olivia's therapist."

 **/**

 **Did she just say "Avery!" As in Jackson Avery from Grey's. (Yes!) Yes the very same. And of course Dr. Shepard is McDreamy. Will you actually see him make an appearance? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I realize there was a lot of Peter in this chapter but this talk – conversation had to happen for Olivia and Fitz to move forward. He was a big hurdle for them and an important one. I did my best to portray it from ALL angles. But the question now I ask is Peter gone, or will he fight Fitz for her?**

 **So I ask to please keep an open mind and leave me your thoughts on your way out. As always they keep me going, and eager to post the next installment.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Me's**


	21. Therapy For The Heart

**#HappySunday #Gladiators**

 **Yes here is your next update for this tale. I am posting this chapter tonight UNEDITED. Please keep that in mind when you read. It is not been proofread. I NEVER do this but I wanted this up tonight. I will re-read tomorrow and make any corrections (spelling, grammar, etc) So, PLEASE excuse ANY mistakes you find.**

 **I am pleased you are all excited for Jackson Avery to make his appearance. The man is fine, (smiles) and the perfect therapist for Olivia.**

 **So please have a great week, and I'll be looking for your #Crumbs on the flipside.**

 **Take care and TY for reading…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 21: Therapy For The Heart…**

" _ **I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel." – Maya Angelou**_

 **Leg Exercises…(January 4** **th** **)**

Jackson quickly stands up then reaches his hand to the future President of the United States. Fitz smirks at his nervousness. It is obvious Olivia told him nothing about him nor the fact they were dating. Jackson has never been nervous before about meeting significant others, BUT THIS is entirely different.

Jackson VOTED for this man standing before him. His promises he spoke of on his campaign won him over. Fitz wanted to do many things to help ALL who lived in this country and called it home. Not just the rich and powerful. He was the kind of man America needed, coming along at the right time in History.

Fitzgerald Grant became the Man of the People on his run for the White House, and as Jackson looks upon him and Olivia, there is much of Miss Rose in him. Miss Rose spoke of a young man she helped years ago, turning his life around, making him a better man. It all becomes clear from his acceptance speech the night he won the Election.

He "thanked" a Miss Rose. That "Rose" was Olivia's Grandmother.

"It's an honor Sir," Jackson stammers as they shake hands. "I mean Mr. President – Elect… wait should I call you Governor Grant," Jackson blurts out clearly frazzled.

"How about," Fitz chuckles, placing his other hand on top of Jackson's, "you just call me Fitz." Jackson eyes widen. "Now before you say it would not be all right, it is. We are not in the Oval Office. This is YOUR place not mine."

"But…," Jackson protests. If his mother knew her son was meeting the country's newest leader and he did not address him correctly, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Would you prefer if I called you Jackson or Mr. Avery," Fitz questioned with a smirk on his face. Jackson hears the humor in his voice.

"Jackson Mr. President- Elect," Jackson reiterates. "I run a very informal session. But if my mother knew I addressed you anything but by your title…"

"Who is your mother," Fitz inquires as he glances down at Olivia. She's biting her lip to herself from laughing at Jackson's expense.

"Catherine Avery."

"THE Catherine Avery," Fitz eyes widen knowing full well who is mother is. He did he research before coming to Olivia's therapy. He wanted to ensure she was getting the best therapist for her injuries. Jackson is an innovator in this field, willing to try new techniques helping his patients acquire the best results.

"Yes Sir. Do you know her?"

"Do I know your mother," Fitz chuckles. "No but I'd love to meet her one day. I have heard of her surgical expertise. My father had to have a stomach ulcer repaired a few years back. If the surgeon at the hospital could not handle it, her name was mentioned. Her name is well-known on the West Coast, especially in California and Washington State. She is an outstanding General Surgeon."

Jackson blushes at Fitz's praise of his mother. "Thank you Sir. I'll be sure to tell her. She's a huge admirer of yours."

Now it's Fitz's turn to blush. "Well please next time she's in the area here or in DC please allow me to thank her for encouraging you to enter the medical field. Is your Grandfather,…"

"Harper Avery," Jackson groans. "Yes. I don't let too many of my clients or colleagues know because I don't want to be known as his Grandson. Coming from such an impressive medical family is very hard image to live up too."

"I understand." Fitz understands fully where he is coming from.

"Well you are the best in this field Jackson. Olivia I have no doubt is in good hands." Fitz grimaces at his last words. He does like the idea of Jackson touching her.

Jackson smiles uncomfortably as Fitz walks to stand behind Olivia. As he takes his position behind her chair, he eyes bore into Jackson. Fitz's hand lift off the handles of her wheelchair, then rest on her shoulders. Olivia's hands lace into his squeezing them gently then kissing them both.

"Thank you," Jackson answers. "Mr. President…I mean…"

"You know what call me whatever you feel is comfortable Jackson. Olivia went through this when we first met. Right Livy," he leans down then plants a kiss on her cheek. She blushes as Fitz nuzzles his face to hers. He keeps his head on her shoulder.

Jackson nods relieved. "Okay Miss Liv since you are scheduled for an extra session today how about we get to work then we can discuss the Inauguration. Because I am sure this is the event you meant."

"It is Jackson," Olivia sighs as Fitz kisses her cheek again. "Stop it," she chastises shifting away from his lips. "If he's too much of a distraction Jackson, just sit him over there on one of those huge balls. I'm sure he can amuse himself while WE work." The innuendo of her remark makes Fitz and Jackson both blush.

He kneels in front of her. "I want to watch my girlfriend work Livy. Actually I'd like to help you with your exercises if that is cool with Jackson. I know your Grandmother helps the most but I'd like to step up and take over when I am around."

"Jackson," Olivia smirks.

"It's fine with me," Jackson responds with a huge smile. "But Sir are you sure you'll have time to…,"

"I'll always make time for her Jackson. She's my NUMBER 1 priority whether I am President or not." The sincerity of his words place any doubts Jackson has concerning Fitz aside. He's all in this with her whether he's by her side or not. Olivia has always had a strong support system at home.

However there has been a missing component, an element he could not place his finger on UNTIL now. Since her accident, leaving the hospital, Olivia has been struggling with be unable to use her legs. She IS an incredible dancer. Jackson reminded her of it every chance he got, but it seemed it did not help.

Olivia was already a driven person when she entered his therapy sessions. She pushed herself hard in the beginning to regain the use of her legs. But as the time lingered on, nothing was working. She still had no feeling. Her frustration level grew and grew because she still could not walk.

After the final surgery with Dr. Shepard, Jackson made it a point to throw out any means of treatment used with her in the past. He wanted to try new techniques. Her muscles were tone from dancing, and still are to this day. Olivia always had the will, but there was a key ingredient missing.

That KEY is Fitzgerald Grant III.

Fitzgerald Grant is the _therapy for her heart_ – healing Olivia in a profound manner that will not only give the will but ability to stand on her own one day. Not just figuratively.

Jackson looks on as Fitz tends to her while she's in her chair. He's sees a love forming as the Nation's new Commander and Chief gazes upon his girlfriend as if she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Olivia is beautiful but to Fitz she's not to be compared to any other woman on this earth.

Jackson can see IT in his eyes. She literally takes his breath away. Olivia said it herself, she not only wants to get better for herself but for Fitz. He's the WILL in her POWER. Fitzgerald Grant is going to give her the outward strength to maybe stand up and one day get her legs back.

Dr. Shepard there was a slim chance she would ever walk again but of the severity of her injuries, but with Fitz by her side, Jackson sees a HOPE. Not only that, Jackson notices a MIRACLE waiting to happen.

He steps aside walking Fitz lift her out of her chair placing her on the exercise mat. He does it with great care and ease. He sees the love in Fitz's eyes as he sits to her side facing her as he positions her nimble legs in front of her. His large arm stretches over both her legs, waiting for Jackson to explain the first exercise.

Jackson is mesmerized by Fitz's great care, and attentiveness to Olivia. In the past she would fight any man's attempts to "take care of her" but with Fitz it comes with ease. Olivia has been to many therapy sessions where she did not even permit Jackson to help her onto the floor from her chair or work her weak legs.

She hated any help she received from anyone, even him. But as Fitz chats with her while they wait for Jackson, he notices the change in Olivia. She's calmer, happier, and willing to be helped when it is required. He believes she has the WILL to walk again, however her body has other plans.

The surgeries have not worked. The very last one she went through could have been her last hope. Dr. Shepard, the best in his field pioneered the procedure to remove the damaged parts of her spinal column then place stem cells into her spinal column in the hopes they would regenerate giving her some feeling back in her legs.

Three months later and she still cannot feel anything. Dr. Shepard reminded Olivia after each follow up appointment that everyone heals differently. Her body is just stubborn, taking time repairing its injured areas. The stem cells are working, slowly helping her spinal column reroute the nerves that connect it to the brain.

But for as long as Jackson has known and worked with Olivia, she aches to get back on her feet and walk again. Dancing can happen but he cannot promise she'll be the ballerina she once was before the accident. He's seen videos of her dancing before her accident. She is in incredible ballerina.

"Jackson we're ready if you are," Olivia speaks calling him out of his thoughts.

Jackson sits on the therapy mat by Olivia's feet and smiles demonstrating for Fitz how to stretch Olivia's legs for her. Olivia first lays on her back. He lifts one leg off the mat, about an inch or more. He then bends it until her toes are pointing to the ceiling. He continues this with the other leg. Each leg is done ten times or more. Once Fitz understands he takes over.

Once the correct number of repetitions are reached, her legs are placed flat on the mat. Then Jackson shows Fitz the next stretching exercise. They are three all together for five minutes. One each is done ten times each then one after the other. Fitz eyes are on Olivia's the entire time making sure he's not hurting her.

"Liv," he questions unsure of what he's doing.

"I'm fine. I can't feel anything anyway," she sighs. Fitz places her legs on the mat. He raises her hands to his heart.

"You feel that," she nods. "Olivia you know what that is right?"

"Your heartbeat Doofus," she quips.

"It's much more than Livy. It is you and me. My heart beats ONLY for you," he mutters closing the distance between their two faces to kiss her forehead. Jackson looks on as if he's a fly on the wall to their feelings.

"Ditto Mister," she teases. "Now stop distracting me."

He chuckles. "Yes Miss First Girlfriend."

Olivia giggles but then they get back to work. After all her stretching exercises are completed, including the ones for her arms and upper torso, Jackson works with her upper body strength using weights. Fitz lifts her onto a special chair, as she lifts weights ranging from a couple of pounds to five in each hand.

Jackson allows her to lift a ten pound weight in each hand but he positions himself by her side in case she requires assistance. He has allowed her to do up to fifteen pounds but only for a handful of repetitions. She has incredible upper arms strength.

"Did Olivia tell you Jackson she threw herself out of her chair for me when I fell on the snow," Fitz inquires.

Jackson eyes raise as his mouth drops open. "You did what?" Olivia blushes but recounts the story to Jackson including WHY he was on the ground to begin with. Jackson sits on the floor and a huge smile appears on his face. "So your kiss did ALL that?"

Olivia blushes as Fitz nuzzles his head into her neck. He's beside her. "It did," Fitz answers without a second thought. "It's a miracle when a kiss from the right person can do to awaken your paralyzed soul Jackson. She not only woke me up but she saved me. All because I took her dancing on a swing."

"You gave me wings Fitz," she sighs cupping his cheek. "You helped me fly."

"You have given me so much more," he answers glancing down at her lips. They forget Jackson is there for a minute as their eyes lock onto the other. It is not until he coughs reminding them of his presence. "Sorry."

"It's perfectly fine Sir," Jackson chuckles. They speak a few minutes more while she repeats her arm exercises. Fitz is amazed how much she can lift for how long. He comprehends why her arms are so strong.

 **/**

 **Pre-Inaugural Details…**

After she has completed all her stretching Jackson, Fitz lifts her into her wheelchair, so they can proceed to her other exercises. Forty-five minutes later, she is tired out resting against Fitz while he massages her leg muscles. Jackson demonstrates how to do it properly ensuring proper blood flow and circulation.

Olivia picks up a hint of jealousy in his eyes as Jackson's hands work their way up her legs. She grabs his face then kisses him to remind him that she is ALL his. "Stop," she warns.

"I can't help it," he whispers.

"You have nothing to worry about from me Sir. I am a happily married man," Jackson points out to Fitz and Olivia.

"Jackson when in the world did you get married," Olivia questions. This is news to her. She did not even know he was engaged.

"The day Christmas," Jackson blushes. "April did not want to get married on Christmas Day so we had our wedding the day after. We just got back from our honeymoon New Year's Day. The wedding was in Seattle where my mom is located. Her family flew out there for it." He retrieves his ring from his pocket.

"Wow. Congrats," Olivia smirks. "But you know my Grandmother will be upset because you didn't tell us. Expect to have you head smacked and baked goodies next time I am here."

"Will do," Jackson chuckles. Jackson tells them a little bit more about April until Tom steps into the room.

"Sir, there is someone outside wishing to join you all." Jackson knows who it is and questions Tom. "Yes it is." Fitz agrees easily to allow this person inside. After they are checked they enter the therapy room.

"Hi. What's up Doc," Olivia greets her doctor.

"Hi Olivia," he walks over to Olivia shaking her head. His eyes meet Fitz somewhat surprised. Jackson texted him that Olivia's boyfriend was at her therapy but he had no idea it was Fitz. "Mr. President this is an honor. Derek Shepard. Olivia neurologist," he greets him formally. "You are Olivia's boyfriend?"

"I am," he sighs holding her hand. "It is a pleasure. Olivia speaks very highly of you. I'm sorry about the agents."

"No worries. I was supposed to be here for Olivia's therapy today. I figured there was someone in her life. You two make a wonderful couple," Derek comments genuinely. He saw her for an MRI just before Christmas with Peter. He remembers picking up something "different" about her that day.

He heard Peter comment about a "date" they were going on later, but Olivia insisted to both to him and Jackson it was not a date while she was in the MRI machine. She casually mentioned there was someone waiting for her at her Grandmother's house. Olivia would not give any details but it's is obvious now it was Fitz.

"Thank you," Olivia blushes. "He's good to me."

"Just wait you haven't seen nothing yet Sunshine," Fitz quips as he glances down to wink. Olivia rolls her eyes. Just as they sit down to speak, Fitz's phone dings. He checks the message, then replies. Olivia gives him a questioning look. "It's okay Sweetheart."

The person then enters the room with Tom. "Dr. Shepard and Jackson, this is Quinn Perkins. She is a member of my staff and on the Grant Inaugural Committee." Quinn shakes everyone's hands then Olivia's.

"Nice to meet you Miss Pope," Quinn smiles. "I saw you dance once. You are an incredible dancer. Truly extraordinary I may add."

Olivia cheeks heat up at her words. "Thank you. You know that Fitz and I…"

"Yes. The Governor informed me of some changes that had to be made for his Inauguration. I am one of the few that know of you two being a couple. The only other person is his Chief of Staff," Quinn explains.

Olivia eyes widen as she meets Fitz's eyes. He kisses her brow. He discussed with her that members of his staff had already began making preparations for her IF she came to the ceremony but she had no idea she meet them this soon. Her heart quickens hoping they approve of her and his choice.

"I see," she creeks.

Quinn assures her as they squeeze hands. "You'll be fine. I've got this and you."

Olivia nerves begin to kick in. Fitz draws her into his arms while he glances at Jackson and Dr. Shepard. They exchange looks seeing her apprehension in her eyes. "It's okay Miss Liv," Jackson speaks next. Everyone is then ushered into his office to be more comfortable.

Olivia sits in her chair by Fitz playing with her hands. She is situated next to the couch while Fitz's takes his place next to her side. They link hands. Quinn sits by Fitz. Jackson and Derek finds chair to be in front of them.

She of course wants to attend Fitz's swearing in ceremony but now that her doctor, therapy and a member of Fitz's Inaugural Team are here, she feels as if she cannot breath.

"Okay now we're do we begin," Quinn inquires getting down to business. "The Governor informed me what Miss Pope would need to arrive at the Capital Building, the stage where he'll take the Oath of Office, including Miss Pope holding the bible. Also, the best transportation to the Swearing In, Parade, and Balls later that evening," Quinn shows them her list.

Jackson and Dr. Shepard are quite pleased how thorough she is. They give her their seal of approval. Jackson sites a few minor changes as does Dr. Shepard. There not one item no matter how big or small that cannot be changed to accommodate Olivia's needs. She sits there taking it all in while Fitz, her Doctor, and Jackson discuss everything.

Thirty minutes later once all the details have been agreed upon by ALL parties, Dr. Shepard notices how eerily quiet Olivia has been. She has only made eye contact a few times with everyone in the room, and only when she was spoken to. Fitz continued to hold her hand, kiss it at times, and remind her that "everything will be fine."

But Dr. Shepard KNOWS her. "Liv, how about you and I go for a quick walk," he suggest thinking she is in some desperate need of some space and fresh air. "This will give Miss Perkins, Jackson and The President time to discuss any other details we forgot. We'll grab some hot cocoa from Jackson on the way."

Olivia meets Dr. Shepard's eyes. She nods but does utter a word. Fitz instantly senses something is up. "Dr. Shepard I don't feel…,"

"It's all right Fitz. He won't take me far. I'll be right out back," she points to the window showing Fitz the backyard with the fenced in courtyard. "The Doc likes the outdoors."

Fitz exhales deeply. "Bring her back Dr. Shepard." His voice sends chills down everyone's spines.

"Yes Sir. We'll only be gone for a little while," Dr. Shepard informs Fitz. Fitz leans over to kiss her quickly. Fitz assists her with her jacket while her doctor retrieves the hot cocoa. Fitz meets him outside the office, and watches as they go outside. Tom stands watch while Dr. Shepard pushes her around the courtyard.

"Spill it Miss Liv," Dr. Shepard inquires. "Do you NOT want to go watch him become President?"

"I do," Olivia murmurs. "More than anything," she admits as they stop by a bench.

"Well, what is wrong," he inquires sitting down. "Do not tell me nothing Miss Liv."

"I'm afraid," she sighs heavily. "What if I mess up? Or become a national embarrassment."

"I highly doubt you will. Everything is planned down to the minute I am assuming. Everything really will be fine. You have to trust him," Dr. Shepard holds her hand. "Do you not trust him?"

"Of course I do," Olivia whines. "I don't trust myself." Her doctor squints. "What if I ruin his day? Fall or worse. This day is for the American people. It is broadcasted all over the World. Millions of people will be in DC. What in the World are they going to say when it's announced he's dating me – a girl in a wheelchair?"

"Honestly Miss Liv," Dr. Shepard squeezes her hand. "I truly believe the Nation will just be happy he found someone who truly makes him happy. You DO make him happy. Of course I don't know him but there is something different about him now. It's because of you. You hold the key to his happiness."

"And he's the key to mine. He's the…"

"Miracle you've been waiting for to help you stand up and maybe even walk," Dr. Shepard speaks. Olivia swallows hard. "You don't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes, and in his. Plus Jackson sees it when you two look at each other." Now she blushes. "Now what else is wrong? I know there is more."

"I just had no idea there was SO MUCH extra work involved for me to attend. All the ramps, extra care his people and Secret Service now have to worry about now because OF ME," she whines. "I know the Capital Building is wheelchair accessible but ALL THIS extra work just because of me. I had no idea."

"And you think you are not worth all the trouble right," her doctor inquires hitting the nail on the head. "What if The President-Elect people do ALL this work and you don't show up? What if something goes wrong or God-forbid you do something to embarrass him on the most important day of his life."

She whimpers. "That's part of it."

"Then what is the rest…"

"I can't walk in the parade with him Dr. Shepard. I know he does not get out and walk for very long, but I can't. Then the bible, how I am supposed to hold that for him," she explains with tears in her eyes. "Yes I heard they made adjustments for my chair but THAT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE how it is done. I am supposed to be standing there with him. Not sitting on my ass."

"Olivia," Dr. Shepard squeezes her hand. "That won't matter to The President. All he cares about is YOU and you being there by his side. Can't you see how crazy he is about you?"

"Of course I can see it," she snaps. "There is NOTHING wrong with my eyes," she huffs wheeling away from Dr. Shepard. "I can FEEL IT every single time he looks at me, touches me, or kisses me. He treats me like I am the most precious 'being' in HIS entire world."

Dr. Shepard sighs. He feels the same way about his wife Meredith. "I know where he is coming from. My wife and children are the very same for me. That should not discourage you from attending his Inauguration."

She exhales deeply trying to put her thoughts into words. "I am just afraid I'll mess up. That he will want to do things he is supposed to do but can't because of me and this stupid chair." She slams her on the rails of the chair. "Then the balls that night, there is like over ten of them" now she's crying. "He's supposed to have the first dance. I CANNOT DANCE!"

"Oh yes you can," Fitz states making his presence known. Olivia eyes raise to meet his sparkling blue eyes. Her heart skips at beat, the way he's gazing into her eyes. The smile on his face shines like the sun above them. "Or did you forget our EPIC 2nd Date on Christmas Eve and our dance."

"What dance," Dr. Shepard questions. Fitz leisurely strolls over to Olivia, lifts her out of her chair then sits with her in it. Fitz wraps his arms around her torso, drawing her backwards into his chest. Dr. Shepard sits back in awe as Fitz recants the story of their Christmas Eve date, from the dance floor, his rig in order for her to stand and dance with him. Then his song choice.

By the time he's finished Dr. Shepard is at a loss for words. Olivia's doctor sits there in complete awe of this man, in love with Olivia Pope. It has not been voiced out loud but it can be seen in every word, touch, look from especially Fitzgerald Grant. Olivia bashfully hides her feelings but it is evident on the Nations New President.

"He loves her," Dr. Shepard speaks to himself. Fitz catches his eyes as if he heard him. He smiles, then nods before kissing her face.

"So what do you think Dr. Shepard, do you think I can dance with Olivia at the Balls IF I do it again," Fitz questions.

"It's doable," he answers. They speak a few minutes more with Olivia until Dr. Shepard has to leave to check on a patient at the hospital. Olivia is then wheeled inside to say goodbye to Jackson. In a few short minutes she is in the SUV with Fitz, and Quinn back to her Grandmother's house.

As they get out of the car, Miss Rose steps outside to greet them. Everyone is welcome inside and Quinn is showed to her room for the weekend. Quinn will head to DC in the morning to meet with planners for the Inauguration. Olivia spends the rest of the day spending time with Noni, Quincy, Fitz and Quinn.

At bed time, Quincy is there to assist Olivia. Once she is changed, Olivia slides into the bed as Fitz's steps into the room.

"Door open Blue Eyes," Miss Rose reminds him from the kitchen.

"Yes Miss Rose I remember," Fitz snickers as he watches Olivia with Quincy. Olivia's eyes meet his as Quincy trots happily over to him. "Hi Buddy. I see you took good care of Momma for me." Olivia slides down in the bed to hide her face after hearing his words. She would love to have children one day – with Fitz.

She can picture it. ALL of it, which terrifies her. Their eyes lock. He knows what's she's feeling because it is the very same for him. He slides into the bed with her, bringing her into his arms. Her head is already on his chest as his arms cocoon around her torso. His kisses her brow. Her nose buries into his neck.

"Livy?"

"Yah?"

"I am sorry about Jackson," he sighs. She lifts her face to look into his eyes. "I was…,"

"Jealous ALL for nothing," she teases.

"It was NOT," he boasts playfully. She sighs as her eyes narrow. "Okay maybe I was over reacting just a little."

"A little," she kisses his nose.

"Fine a lot," he grumbles. "It's just I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Fitz. And do not worry about Peter. You best behave when you speak to him. You understand." He nods solemnly not wanting to argue with her right now. He kisses her face then lips. She melts against them as their lips brush against the other in a flurry of soft sweet kisses. "Fitz," she breathes as his hand cups her face.

"Livy…," he coos rolling them to their sides. Her eyes flutter open. She sees thoughts going through his mind as their eyes connect.

"What are you thinking about," she inquires as her hand cradles his face.

"Oh Sweetheart we'll be up much to long if I tell you." She squints intrigued. "I promise I'll explain later all right." She begins to protest till he kisses her. She melts in is arms. "Now sleep Sweetheart. We have the weekend together, then next week. Then I have to…,"

"I know," she whimpers. Her grip tightens. "I don't want you to go," she FINALLY admits. His tears that he's been holding in fall onto her head.

"Livy you think I'll be a good President," he asks with much uncertainty in his voice.

She lifts her head to gaze directly into his eyes. She holds his face in both her hands. "No." He attempts to break eye contact but she will not allow it. "I know you'll be a GREAT President Fitz." She kisses him tenderly. As she breaks their eyes apart, his eyes flutter open gazing directly into hers.

"I…,"

"I know." He sighs deeply as his hand holds her face. "Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight my Prima Ballerina."

 **/**

 **Monday January 7, 2013**

 **Bloody Hell…**

"Hey you two love birds, dinner was late last night because of you. You best not make breakfast late this morning," Miss Rose calls out from her kitchen.

"Coming Noni. Fitz is just helping me get out of bed," Olivia calls out to her Grandmother.

"That's all he best be doing," Miss Rose chastises.

"It is Miss Rose. She does not have the bling for me to do the other as of yet," Fitz answers with a smirk on his face.

"Fitz," Olivia whispers as Fitz assists her into her chair.

"What," he groans.

They have had some alone time together but over the weekend he was on the phone with Quinn, his parents, Stephen, and other members of his newly appointed staff and cabinet. Much of his work was done before he left for the holiday but there is much left to do. His swearing in is in two weeks from yesterday, and he's already overwhelmed.

From choosing a new White House Cabinet, to Inauguration details, then speaking to members of the Residential staff, Fitz feels as if his head is spinning. Any time he had a few spare moments alone, his phone would ring and it would be a member of the White House, Stephen, his parents and even Susan Ross phoned him.

By the end of each night was so tired, he slipped into bed and once Olivia was by his side he passed out. He told everyone not to bother him until at least noon Eastern Time today to give his mind a break and a chance to recoup.

Susan Ross his Vice President was also aware of Fitz's new "lady" in his life and she was eager to meet her before the Inauguration. Fitz was not sure Olivia would be okay with it so he did not mention it as of yet.

Now they were on the way into the kitchen for breakfast. As they step into the kitchen Miss Rose is there waiting for him by the doorway. "You know not to keep me waiting Blue Eyes," she scolds as she reaches for his shirt.

"I know Miss Rose. My apologies," Fitz quips.

"Good now sit," she motions for him to sit down. Just as he begins to walk to the table, a knock is heard at the door. "Now who's here? Peter is not coming today is he?"

"No Noni," Olivia answers as she sits at the table. Quincy is laying down underneath staying close to her.

"Blue Eyes go check. And if it is Peter, you be nice. You understand," Miss Rose warns. "No fighting in MY house."

"Yes Ma'am," he sighs. He kisses her cheek as he waltzes by. Miss Rose fans herself as Fitz leaves the room to go answer the door. The ladies in the kitchen hear voices but begin to get everything ready for breakfast.

Miss Rose then hears extra footsteps coming their way. "Blue Eyes who is it? If it is my Lover Muffin tell him to get in here," thinking it is Peter.

"No Miss Rose it is not Peter," Fitz responds stepping aside to show them their visitor.

Miss Rose hand flies over her heart knowing WHO it is but had not meet them until now. "Bloody Hell," she gasps. Olivia squints not ever remembering ever hearing her Grandmother use that phrase before.

"And you must be Miss Rose," the visitor steps forward to shake Rose's hand. "Nice to meet you love. I'm Stephen Finch the President's Chief of Staff." Olivia hand flies over her heart loving his Scottish accent. Stephen waltzes over to Olivia. "And you are…,"

"Olivia. Pope." Stephen squints at her voice tone. "The President's girlfriend."

 **/**

 **#BloodyHell am I REALLY going to just leave you all here. I sure am darlings!**

 **Yup Olivia and Noni finally get to meet Stephen. It was time. And of course you saw Jackson, and Dr. Derek Shepard made is long awaited appearance. I am not sure if he'll be back but I am happy I got to add him to another story.**

 **I hope this update keeps you craving for more. It was interesting to write. Fitz is really pulling out all the stops to get Olivia at his Inauguration. There is still much to work out but as you can tell he's making sure if at all possible she can be there by this side. You'll have to wait and see how all that enfolds.**

 **So leave me your thoughts, TY for reading and have a great week.**

 **Me's**


	22. Never Can Say Goodbye

**#HappySunday #Gladiators**

 **Here is your next update. I hope you all enjoyed the quadruple heat from the last chapter. Writing Fitz, Stephen, Derek Shepard, and Jackson Avery in one chapter, LAWD… I was ON FIRE! All that sexy in one chapter, man I need to do that more often. ;-)**

 **I hope you all have a great week and I'll be looking for your reviews on the flip side. Take care, and thank you for reading.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 22: Never Can Say Goodbye**

" _ **The hardest part of dreaming about someone you love, is waking up to see that person gone. You know it, it takes seconds to say hello. It takes forever to say goodbye. Moving on is easy, but what you leave behind is what makes it hard." – Author UnKnown**_

 **It's HER Isn't…(Flashback to Dec 24th)**

Stephen gazes upon this woman, Olivia Pope who JUST confirmed without a hint of hesitation in her voice that she is indeed dating President – Elect Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Not only "just" dating but is his girlfriend. She's strikingly beautiful as her massive brown eyes gaze into his leaving him momentarily at a loss for words.

Her hair has soft loose curls framing her face with high cheek bones, and link pink on her lips. He places his hand out for her to shake but does not give it to him – not yet. She's examining him like he's a mutant bug, ready to squash for coming into her room unannounced. Fitz smirks knowing full well that Stephen's charming ways will NOT work on her.

Stephen was only informed the day before Christmas that he in fact had a girlfriend and she would need some special provisions to attend his Inauguration.

It was "just" a normal conversation for them. Stephen was visiting his family in Scotland for the holiday. He called Fitz early that morning because he heard from the Secret Service that he was headed to Washington DC for an event, Stephen had no prior knowledge of. He was not due in DC until just before the Inauguration so Stephen called early to find out what was going on.

"Happy Christmas Mr. President," Stephen spoke into the phone from his family's home in Scotland.

"Happy Christmas Stephen. I thought I wasn't speaking to you until later. I am kind of getting ready to head out the door shortly," he glanced down the hall waiting for Olivia to finish getting dressed. Marine One was due in the field soon and they had to be on time.

"Yes I heard," Stephen pried. "Care to tell me why Marine One is headed to pick you up the day before Christmas? Did the outgoing President invite you to the White House for Christmas Eve, or are you getting sworn in early and I am the last to know," he teases.

"Stephen relax it is nothing like that," Fitz insists. "I just have to do something." He did not want to tell him about Olivia until she was fully his but truthfully in his mind she already is. Fourteen hours from now, more or less she will be his girlfriend.

"Do something," Stephen groans into the line. "Then why pray tell are you going then Mr. President – Elect," Stephen asks again.

"I promise I will explain to you later." Fitz practically cuts him off. "Look it's nothing _too_ serious but I arranged everything for this to happen today. It's a Christmas Gift."

"Christmas Gift. There are malls up there Sir. I know you are NOT leaving Miss Rose's for no reason." He sighs into the phone.

"Actually Miss Rose is coming with me," Fitz explains softly.

"Bloody Hell, how did you manage that," Stephen questions. Before Fitz can answer he states, "Oh let me guess you placed a sweet kiss on her and she gave into your ways."

"Oh stop it," Fitz blushes.

Then Stephen hears Miss Rose yelling, "Hurry up Sunshine we can't keep Fitz waiting. I can hear him pacing in circles in the kitchen. He'll love anything you wear."

"I'm almost ready Noni. I'll be there in second," Olivia calls out of her room. Stephen hears her voice. He coughs into the line.

"Stephen can I call you later. I promise I'll explain," he pleads. "She's going to be coming out any minute. I have to make sure I am ready. Everything HAS to be perfect."

Stephen hears the anxiety and excitement in his voice. This is NOT just any trip to DC. "It's for her isn't it?"

"Her?" Fitz voice trembles.

"Sunshine," Stephen questions on the line. "You requested Marine One assistance because of THIS Sunshine. This girl you have KNOWN about all your adult life, but have never met. I am guessing you have more than met her."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fitz grumbles walking into the other room. He sees Tom outside which means he must get going. "Get back to your family Stephen before you mother rings me and gives me a hard time. I don't need her pinching my cheeks any harder than she already does. She is already plotting against with my Mother for the Inauguration."

Stephen chuckles into the line knowing this to be true. It never fails every time his mother sees Fitz, she has to squeeze the cheeks on his face, then his sides seeing if he needs to fatten up. She makes him spin around then after she hugs him determines if he needs some of her Scottish – English cooking to put some meat on his bones. Fitz swears being here with Miss Rose, he already gained a few pounds.

"My Mother does that Mr. President – Elect because you are too skinny." Fitz chuckles. "I know the helicopter is close to you Sir," Stephen insists. "I am on your side. Remember I do not like green eggs and ham, I am Sam I am," making Fitz laugh.

"All right IT IS for her," Fitz sighs. "Sunshine I mean. It's for our first date."

"Does this Sunshine actually have a name," totally forgetting he mentioned date.

"Olivia Pope." Stephen stands up remembering this name from somewhere.

"It's HER isn't it? The ballet dancer," his voice raise in excitement. Stephen remembers staring at the brochure from that night. He needed her name. "Those purple roses you had me order for the Prima Ballerina that night we went the Nutcracker. Wait she's Miss Rose's Granddaughter." Stephen finally puts it together.

"Yes."

"Bloody Hell," he sighs. "You finally found her Mate. Holy shit you said DATE," he bellows into the line.

"Actually it's one of two. Our second date is tonight," Fitz spills the beans accidently.

"Shit Mate, two dates in ONE day I'm impressed. I couldn't even get you to go on one before. You ain't wasting any time. Now I can stop worrying about you going on miserable first dates and it not going any further. Especially when you are in the White House. It's about Bloody Time," Stephen chastises.

"Stephen…," he pauses. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you that's why," Stephen explains. "All your failed first dates you had been on since seeing the ballet that night. I know you compared them ALL to her. Those women were beautiful but she was not the dancer that you fell head over heels in love with that night."

Fitz sits down at his admission. "Why didn't you ever tell me you knew why none of my dates were working? Wait you KNEW all this time I was, you know…,"

"I know what Blue Eyes," Stephen teases Fitz.

"Stephen two people can call me Blue Eyes. One of them is not you," Fitz warns half-jokingly. Stephen chuckles. "How did you know I…," he stopped himself from speaking the words.

"How did I know you fell in love with her that night you saw her dance," Fitz agrees. "Because mate, I have known you for a very long time. For her entire performance, you could not take your eyes off her. Yes she is drop dead gorgeous but it was more than that. It was as if she was "dancing" her heart out, baring her soul in the hopes a special someone would be there," Stephen explains.

"Have you been speaking to Miss Rose," Fitz jokes.

"No but I DO know she changed you from that moment on. We got back out to California and you were different. You went to different Ballet's on dates or alone, even on the East Coast, hoping to see her again. Your heart intertwined with hers that night, whether she knew it or not. Oh the purple roses you had me deliver to her dressing room gave it away also," Stephen jests.

"Stephen you know what a purple rose means?"

"Of course I do. What are you Daft," Stephen deadpans. Now it's Fitz's turn to laugh. "She enchanted you that evening – bewitching your very soul."

It is true. That is exactly what Olivia did. "So why didn't you say something?"

"Because sometimes you are the most stubborn bloke on the planet. You would have told me to stick it and not listened. We have been best mates for a long time. However I knew you had to find this out for yourself," he explains. "I figured this dancer would come back into your life one way or another. And when you described wanting to meet this Sunshine before you left, you had this hope in your voice. I prayed it was her."

"Did you know I'd find Olivia here?"

"No Mate I did not. However I had a hunch you'd find what you were looking for? Is she not dancing anymore," Stephen questions. Fitz then explains to him of her paralysis. He knows of her accident but not what happened in it. He tells him about Max and her other loss. "She lost her partner and," he pauses as a stray tear comes out of his eye. "Bloody Hell."

"Aye, Stephen," Fitz speaks with a Scottish accent for his benefit. His best friend smirks.

"So she literally cannot dance anymore," he stammers sitting down on the couch. "She was incredible."

"Olivia IS incredible Stephen," he corrects him. "I know you want information on where I am taking her but…"

"It's fine. Can I ask, she feels the same about you," he questions.

"Yes even after I excused her of basically sleeping with and dating Peter Caldwell," Fitz groans as his face heats up in embarrassment.

"What?"

"Olivia and Senator Peter Caldwell are like besties or something," he grumbles as ripple of jealousy shoots through him.

"Fitz," Stephen speaks his name. "But she wants you right?"

Now Fitz relax. "Yes. It was just a misunderstanding. I thought she wanted him and not me." He told Stephen some of what happened having to do with Peter's date. "My head still hurts from the snowball she threw at it."

"Well Fuck Me she hit you too," Stephen bellows. Now Fitz begins to laugh.

"She is not intimidated by who I am about to become either. Olivia has a good throwing arm. Stephen I want her at my Inauguration," Fitz informs him. He then states what she will need to be able to attend.

"I'll talk to your Inauguration Committee."

"Blue Eyes, where are you," Miss Rose calls for him.

"Stephen I have to go. I've got to be ready for when Livy comes out." Fitz voices softens dramatically cooing her nickname.

"Livy huh…" Stephen teases. He hears Fitz sigh into the phone. He already has it _bad_ for this woman, he's longed to find.

"I'll call you later with more details." Stephen agrees. "Merry Christmas Stephen."

"Merry Christmas Mr. President. Oh and Sir I am happy you found what you've been searching for. You sound happier than you have been in a long time," Stephen answers.

"She makes me happy Mate. I think… I mean, I'm…," he staggers his words. He is at a loss, failing to describe his feelings for Olivia, this soon.

"Don't tell me. She is the one that should hear it first." Fitz begins to object wanting to explain to his best friend and Chief of Staff, Olivia is NOT some fling. "Fitz I get it. You've been waiting for her for a very long time. Have a good time on your dates. I want details later."

"Stephen I NEVER kiss and tell," Stephen cackles on the line.

"Dammit Mate. That's okay when I see her, I'll ask her if you're still a good kisser and if you still know how to sweep a woman off her feet." Fitz groans on the line feeling his cheeks heat up. They chat a few minutes more until Stephen can hear Miss Rose in the background.

"Ste…,"

"Go you're lady awaits. I'll call you in a couple days." Stephen ends the call. Miss Rose sees him and quickly nudges him to get his butt in gear or else.

"Hurry up Mr. President," she teases him as he kisses her cheek as he waltzes by. She is well aware that he has something planned for Olivia this morning.

 **/**

 **Prima VS. Chief of Staff**

"Mr. President," Stephen addresses him formally in front of Miss Rose and Olivia, bringing him out of his mind from his previous conversation about Olivia. He turns to Fitz as he stands by his side. Olivia eyes narrow looking at both her boyfriend, and his "charming" Scottish Chief of Staff. His accent is evident.

Stephen nudges him as he's entranced with Olivia. She's sitting at the table but her eyes meet Miss Rose's. Both of them are staring at her. Fitz is always keenly aware of her moods, and if she needs him. Miss Rose moves her wheelchair by her bench. She slides herself to the edge as Quincy from underneath the table positions himself by her chair.

"Liv," Fitz utters sensing she needs help. She holds her hand up stopping him from moving. He smirks, knowing he has this. She's done it, moved from the table to her chair probably one-hundred times or more. He cannot worry about her doing this.

"Quincy sit," she commands her dog. She grabs his collar for stability. "Move Quincy," she utters so he'll move forward, helping to pull her from the table's bench into her wheelchair. Fitz and Stephen marvel at her ease. Her eyes meet them both. "We've been practicing," she quips, leaning her head forward to receive kisses from Quincy.

Fitz signs deeply relieved she did not fall. Visions of her toppling out of bed still invade his mind. He fears in his absence she'll fall, no one will be here, and she could end up sustaining severe injuries. Olivia senses his mind, turning her eyes to his. She winks calming him instantly.

Slowly she wheels herself forward, stopping directly in front of Stephen. Fitz steps to her side. His hand is already reaching to connect with hers. A smile appears as their hands join and Fitz presses a chase kiss on the top of her hand. His lips linger just long enough waiting for her eyes to connect with his. She senses Fitz's urge to protect her, but he will not allow it.

She winks. A smirk now graces on Fitz's lips. Fitz straightens his body, but keeps his hand connected with Olivia's. She squeezes it assuring Fitz that she is fine.

"Mr. Finch," Olivia raises her hand to shake his but as their hands get ready to touch she states, "Word of advice," his eyes raise at her tone. "You never show up at THIS house, my Grandmother's house without phoning first. Her rule not mine." Fitz fights the smirk appearing on his face. "The only man allowed to do that is holding my hand, and the President-Elect."

Stephen steps back taking note of her commanding presence. He turns to Miss Rose, then holds her hand. "Forgive me for being daft Mrs. Pope." Stephen kisses the top of it.

Miss Rose's face flushes. He is quite the charmer. "Olivia Carolyn Pope be nice. I'll excuse him this ONE time." Fitz chuckles. "But, there will NOT be a next time. You understand me Dreamboat."

Fitz snickers while Olivia beginning giggling. He stands behind her chair, walking backwards to bring it back to the table.

Stephen faces turns bright red. Stephen is speechless unable to form a response to this wise and witty lady. It is no wonder Fitz is the way he is. This is where Olivia's garners her strength from. Miss Rose waltzes up to a very embarrassed Stephen Finch.

She raises herself to her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "Oh Blue Eyes he even smells like Scottish Highlands." She picks up hints of musk, tea, lavender, orange, rosemary, and mint. It's like he brought the nature inside her home, from his homeland.

"Miss Rose," Fitz walks over to her, seeing her balance waver for a moment. Stephen latches onto her other arm.

"You all right there Love," Stephen coos to Miss Rose.

Miss Rose turns to Stephen. "Oh Blue Eyes he's a charmer just like you."

"Worse actually," Stephen holds onto her arm. "But it is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Rose. I'm honored to be welcomed into your home." Fitz steps aside permitting Stephen to be with her alone. Olivia eyes roll at both men fussing over her Grandmother. She is soaking it up though.

Miss Roses scolds him one more time for not announcing his visit. Stephen apologies again and kisses her cheeks. "Lord," she waves her hand over her face to cool off. "You know I only have eyes for Fitzgerald." She winks at Fitz, who is now sitting on the bench with Olivia in her chair by his side. They are holding hands.

Stephen smirks as he escorts her to the table to be by Olivia. "Aye," Stephen agrees with her. "I don't blame you. But lucky for me I love a woman who plays hard to get." He's shamelessly flirting with her. He's harmless. He assists her in sitting at the table. "Oh, my cologne is called Scottish Lavender. I'll make sure to leave some behind for when we come back to visit."

"You do that Dreamboat," Miss Rose chastises. She then tosses a towel at Fitz. His eyes widen. "Why have you been keeping this handsome man from me Fitzgerald? All these years he could have come here with you when you visited." Fitz shrugs his shoulders unsure how to answer. She faces Stephen who is holding her hand. "Don't you dare allow your boss to keep you from coming to see me? You get my meaning Dreamboat?"

Stephen chuckles. "Aye My Lady," he kisses her hand. His eyes meet Fitz. "Mr. President would like you like some assistance in serving breakfast to these beautiful ladies this morning. It would be the least I can do for coming into Miss Rose's home announced." He glances down at the table, and counter noting what is being served.

Fitz sees the twinkle in his eyes as he stands up. They finished gathering the remaining items, then place everything on the table. They sit to join them. "No Stephen. We are not doing a traditional Scottish Breakfast today. You cannot spring that on the ladies you're first morning here." Olivia and Miss Rose squint unsure of what he's talking about. Fitz eyes Stephen to explain.

"Well," he begins with a sigh, "A traditional breakfast that my mother would serve you contains eggs, back bacon, sausage, buttered toast, baked beans, roasted tomato, tea or coffee."

Olivia mouth falls open. "Baked beans," she grimaces, "for breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am," Stephen winks.

"Tomato too," Miss Rose glares at Stephen who's sitting next to her.

"Aye My Lady," Stephen murmurs as he winks at Miss Rose. "You MUST allow me the honor of cooking you this one mean before I steal The Governor and we head back to California." His words break Olivia's heart. Her breath hitches. Fitz senses her tension. He brings her out of her chair, then next to him on the bench.

His arm is around her, as her head falls into the crook of his neck. She breathes him in. Fitz other arm is around her, drawing her closer as she clings to his torso. As Stephen was speaking to Miss Rose, she nudges him to look in front of him. His eyes turn and he's struck by what he sees. Stephen wants to apologize for upsetting Olivia, but Miss Rose assures him that it is fine.

Olivia and Fitz are in "their own" little world. Fitz eyes are closed as his head nestles to the side of Olivia's. His mouth is hidden but their guests notice Fitz fighting to keep his tears at bay. His long intakes and release of the air in his lungs, is not soothing her.

She erratic breathing calms as Fitz sooths her, shielding her with his own body. His grasp on her increases as Olivia's face buries herself in his shirt. He fully spins his body to draw her fully into his arms. His hands are rubbing her back up and down, attempting to calm her.

The tears she's been holding in will not come out right now. Not in front of his Chief of Staff. But they are there, just as the edge of the corners of her eyes. Miss Rose hears hints of his deep baritone voice whispering to Olivia. She cannot make out any of the words, but Miss Rose knows him well.

He's pleading her to join him. She understands why. He's found the woman he has been searching for – his person. The one woman who is becoming his everything – his very reason for breathing. Fitz may not have intended to fall for Olivia this hard, fast, or deeply, but he has.

Now there mere idea, of not being with her is killing him. If nothing would have happened between them, IF they had only stayed friends – the separation would be bearable. But from the moment their eyes locked on the other, over the cup of tea, it was done. Their fates, destiny, hearts, souls would not be satisfied until they mutually gave in and accepted they were meant to be.

That they had ALWAYS been meant to be.

Miss Rose is waiting patiently for BOTH of them to utter those _three little words,_ the words both are aching to speak but are terrified at what it will mean for them both. It will make their separation much harder, probably breaking them both. She cannot push either to say it. Miss Rose has learned like everything in life, especially Olivia and Fitz, it will happen ONLY when the time is right, not a moment before.

Quincy stands up, coming to Olivia's aid. His nose nudges Olivia's hand, urging her to pet him. When she does not respond, he walks out from under the table, pushes her chair, places his paws up on the bench. He rubs his head against her back, pushing her further into Fitz. He scratches his head. Quincy whimpers but he finds his way to Olivia's ear.

Then he sniffs then licks it.

"Quincy," she chastises as his cold enters her ear. "Stop." Her hand moves to cover it but Quincy is very persistent. He barks. He jumps down with his tail wagging then under the table. He forces his head between Olivia and Fitz's chest. His sniffing, whimpering, and licking is enough to soon stop her sniffles turning them into giggles. "Quincy," she utters finally lifting her head off of Fitz's chest.

It's the space he requires. Quincy is fully between them now, kissing the both of them. Miss Rose, Stephen, along with Fitz and Olivia cannot help but laugh. "Quincy down," Fitz utters. He's not supposed be on the bench at the table.

"Blue Eyes," Miss Rose reaches across the table for his hand. Fitz meets her eyes. "It's all right. Quincy is just doing his job." She pauses. "Quincy come." The dog jumps down to locate Miss Rose's hand under the table.

Olivia glances into Miss Rose's eyes. "Noni…,"

"It's okay Sunshine," she smiles. "Let's finish breakfast. Everything else can wait till later all right." They all agree. The conversation is light during the meal. Stephen and Fitz share stories of how they met, and how long they have known each other. Stephen talks about his Scottish family, and of course how proud his parents are of Fitz and of course him.

Once the meal finishes, Stephen and Fitz tidy the kitchen for Miss Rose. Miss Rose takes Olivia into the other room to prepare her for therapy with Jackson. Fitz is not going with her today because of Stephen's arrival. He'll be busy with Stephen making Inauguration Preparations, talk over his plan for his first 100 days in office, and speaking to members of his new cabinet.

An hour later, she emerges with Quincy and his backpack ready her ride to arrive. Stephen and Fitz have already taken over her Grandfather's office. Fitz hears the front door along with Stephen. They step outside and are quite surprised who they see.

"Senator," Fitz grouses as his eyes lock onto Peter Caldwell's.

"Mr. President. Mr. Finch," Peter walks up to both with his hand out. Fitz and Stephen readily shake is outstretched hand. Fitz squeezes it a tad bit firmer than usual. Stephen nudges him to quit it, along with a throat clearing from Miss Rose to keep himself in check.

Fitz was certain her Uncle Bernard was bringing her to therapy, if not he would have made certain to clear his morning to take her himself. His eyes narrow as Peter approaches Olivia and Quincy. He notices his "working dog" vest and does not touch him stepping off to the side.

"Quincy coat," Olivia orders him. Quincy trots off fetching her coat. As she begins to place it on, Fitz looks on as Quincy helps her himself. She fastens the buttons herself, while Quincy on his own locates her scarf. However instead of bringing it to her, he stops in front of Fitz. Olivia giggles as Fitz eyes now focus on the dog.

"Okay boy I'll handle it," Fitz teases as he walks to Olivia. He kneels in front of her, looping her scarf around her neck. Now he has visions of Olivia fixing his tie every morning before he heads to the Oval to begin his day as President. He allows her every morning to choose his tie, then place it around her neck, permitting them both one more intimate moment before he begins a day "at the office."

His eyes meet hers. "Liv?"

"One day," she cups his cheeks. He smiles. "I promise." But then she whispers something into his ear making him laugh.

"Seriously," he questions.

"I'm afraid so Mr. President," Olivia responds now looking at Miss Rose. She kisses his lips. "I guess you'll just have to give me lessons."

Peter and Stephen squint at each other. Stephen has walked over to him and they have been chatting for the last few minutes.

Fitz cocoons her face in his hands. "Oh Sweetheart," he coos. "I'll teach you more than that. Consider it handled." He utters this just over her lips before he kisses her. The kiss is soft, sweet, tender, just enough to leave them both aching for more.

"Fitz," she breathes as her cheeks heat up.

"HEY," Miss Rose has snuck up behind Fitz booting him in the butt. He catches himself before face planting in Olivia's lap. Not that he wouldn't mind. "That is enough of that. You and Dreamboat," making Stephen blush, "have work to do. And Sunshine has to leave with Lover Muffin."

Now it's Peter's turn to blush. Olivia cannot help but laugh watching all the grown men in the room become more embarrassed by her no-filter Grandmother.

Miss Rose focuses her attention on Peter. "You bring her back as soon as she's finished Peter. This is NOT a date." Fitz stands up, holding Olivia's hand. "Also you two," eyeing Fitz, "Need to find a time and place to chat, so we do not have any misunderstandings once Fitz leaves. Am I understood?"

Fitz and Peter nod.

"Oh no. I want to hear you both say the words." She motions for Stephen to head into her late husband's office. He quickly heads in that direction leaving Miss Rose alone with Fitz, Peter and Olivia. Once they are alone. "You two knuckleheads are not going to get into a jealous measuring DICK contest," Olivia has to cover her mouth to prevent herself form laughing, "over Olivia's well-being. Not on my watch," she growls at the two of them.

Fitz gulps then locks eyes with Peter. He is staring directly at Miss Rose. "Miss Rose," Fitz steps forward ready to stop her train of thought but she won't allow it.

"Don't you Miss Rose me Fitzgerald," he visibly jumps at the use of his full name. "I am fully aware of ALL your moods concerning Livy and how protective you are of those who own your heart." He gulps. Olivia glances up to Fitz. He softly smiles as their eyes connect. "Are NOT the President yet and in THIS house I say what goes. Ca-peech?"

"Yes Ma'am. I understand," Fitz responds.

Miss Rose turns to Peter. "And you," he straightens up. "I know you are here to help Olivia. I love you for that but you MUST keep in mind, she is longer available for you to woo or chase after. She has someone in her life now. You must accept that Peter. As long as you do, you will always be welcome here."

"Yes Miss Rose," Peter steps forward giving her hand a light squeeze. "As long as Olivia needs me, I'll be here for her – as a friend." Miss Rose hears the sincerity in his voice, but it's his heart she fears.

"She is going to need you Peter when Fitz leaves in three days," Miss Rose finally utters the words Fitz has not been able to bring himself to. Fitz reaches for Olivia's hand bringing to his lips for a kiss. "Understand Senator."

"I do Miss Rose," Peter replies. His eyes meet Olivia's then Fitz's then Miss Rose's. She reaches up to hold his cheek in her hand. His heart is breaking. She whispers something into his ear only he can hear. She pulls away to look into his eyes. "I hope so," he responds. She kisses his cheek.

It breaks his heart to see her with another, but if he does not want to lose her entirely he must be there for her the way he's always been, no matter how much it breaks his own heart. He swallows the lump in his throat. "You ready Lib," Peter utters.

"Yes," he tugs on Fitz's arm. He leans down to kiss her goodbye. "Behave and get some work done." He chuckles.

Fitz pushes Olivia up to Peter. "Bring her home to me please?"

"I will Mr. President," Peter nods before shaking Fitz's hand. Fitz hears IT in his voice. He has nothing to worry about it. Olivia is safe with him. Fitz waltzes to the front door, opens it, than stands there while he watches Olivia leave with Peter. It is hard for him, but he has to trust her and Peter. If he can't do it now, he'll never be able to.

He remains by the front door with Miss Rose watching her go. Once the car is out of sight, he closes the door with Miss Rose. As he begins to walk away Miss Roses stops him. She connects their hands waiting for him. "Miss…."

"I know Fitz," she interrupts. "She'll return and so will you, in-do time." She steps fully into his space taking both his hands.

"But I need her at the…"

"Oh Blue Eyes," she sighs squeezing his hands. Her hands travel up his arms then hold his face. "I know you do. But remember she is afraid. There is so much you don't know about. So much she has to tell you and you her. You don't have much time." He nods.

"Miss Rose the day before I go can I….," she squeezes his cheeks. He chuckles. "I'll check with my Chief of Staff first." She silently agrees.

"Go. You have work to do," she kisses his forehead. As he steps away she calls out, "And tell that Momma of yours to stop calling three times a day. I am fine dammit."

Fitz laughs. "You know she won't listen."

"Yes I am aware. You Grants are all to freaking stubborn for you own good. It's your ALL your blue eyes and gorgeous heads of hair that saves you all from a stern butt whooping." Fitz laughs. He heads into the office with Stephen where they work until Olivia arrives home.

 **/**

 **January 9** **th** **(Day before Fitz's Departure)**

Fitz the day before he was to depart for California with his heart and mind heavy. He hated the fact he was leaving the very next day. He spent as much time with her as he could, but once Stephen arrived he was back on his "Governor" work schedule. The last two days he was packed with budget meetings, speaking to his Lt. Governor preparing him for his swearing in a few days, the movers, and anything else you could possibly think of.

His mind was on the people of California, his family, friends, and now Olivia along with Miss Rose. At times he'd hear her whimpering in the night, crying in her sleep. She be dreaming. He heard from Miss Rose not to wake her, but hold her through it. She never called out a name but by the tears that sometimes emerged, it was Max.

"Max's death haunts her dreams Fitz," Miss Rose spoke to him one morning. "She wants to save him, but can't. And she fears the same for…," she gazes deeply into his eyes, not uttering another word. There is no need. Fitz understands. "The closer it becomes to your departure, the worse and more intense her nightmares will become."

"Miss Rose what can I do," he pleads.

"Do not wake her. She becomes more disoriented if you do. Hold and LOVE her through the nightmare." Fitz eyes raise at her word choice. "Oh my Sweet Blue Eyes, I know you are in love with her. I am old not blind." Fitz chuckles. Miss Roses gives him specific instructions to handle her nightmares.

"And when she wakes up," Fitz questions.

"Remind her that no matter where you go, you heart will be here with her. It is vice versa for you." Fitz agrees. "Fitz," she coos. "You take good care of my baby you hear me?"

"I will," he utters.

He remembers her words while he waits for Olivia in the Living Room. Both Fitz and Stephen worked well past midnight the last two days to ensure he had this last day to be with Olivia without interruptions. He hated being away from her, but he knew if he did not do what he needed to do, he would not be able to spend this final day with her.

Stephen is staying behind to work here with Miss Rose, while Fitz is off with Olivia. Stephen was okay with Fitz leaving because not much more could be done until they landed back in California in two days. As of right now Olivia was not going with him, but Stephen made all the necessary preparations on the off chance she changed her mind.

He was now pacing back and forth waiting for her. It is not until he hears the squeaks of her wheels does he turn around. It's already mid-morning.

"Hi," he murmurs stepping to her with her coat, hat, scarf and gloves.

"Hi," she blushes. There is a gleam in his eyes, she is not used to seeing. "What?"

"Nothing Sweetheart," he winks. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what," she stares at him curiously. "I know we're going out but you won't tell me where Fitz."

"Because it's a surprise Pumpkin," Miss Rose answers coming into the room. She nods to Fitz that she took care of what he needed her too. "It's all been handled Blue Eyes. Dreamboat," meaning Stephen who walks by waving with his cell phone in his ear, "have everything handled here. Go have fun."

"Noni?" But before she can question any further, Tom steps into the house, noting it was time to go. "Am I going to like this?"

Fitz is to her. "Of course," he quips. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good now know more questions. We have somewhere we have to be." He walks to Miss Rose kisses her on the cheek, then assists her with her coat. "Quincy take care of Miss Rose for us all right." He comes to Fitz for a quick scratch on the head, the sits by Miss Rose.

"He's not coming," Olivia asks.

"No Sweetheart. He will not be needed," Fitz kisses her cheek. "Now our ride is waiting." They head out the door with Miss Rose standing by the door. In a few short seconds she is in the SUV, her wheelchair is in the back, Fitz is by her side, and they are driving away. She pesters him for information on their outing but he will not tell her a thing.

Finally she gives up. She snuggles into his side while they cuddle for the remainder of the forty-five minute ride.

"Sir," Tom utters. "We're almost there."

"Thank you Tom. Everything is ready correct," Fitz inquires.

"Yes Sir," Tom assures him. "The Secret Service took care of everything."

Fitz is more than pleased. He watches Olivia eyes widen trying to figure out where they are. "Fitz where are we," noting the bumpy road they turned on, and now black gate that seems trailing along the side of the SUV.

"Someplace I haven't been too in about ten years Livy," he utters. "I never took Bellamy here. It never felt right," he explains pulling up to the now black gates in front of their car. Fitz enters the code and slowly they creek open.

"I still don't understand," he sighs as the SUV drives through the gate and it closes behind them. The car is now driving on cobblestones.

"Just watch," he coos kissing her brow. Up ahead a massive house appears in the distance. It is made completely of brick with long pillars hanging off the front with a huge pyramid portico. They are long windows in front of the house, showing off the front design. The Olivia eyes are saucers as they pull into under the massive roof.

Tom stops the SUV.

Fitz insists on getting out on his own, while Tom prepares Olivia's wheel chair. He wheels it to Fitz, then it's placed outside her car door. He opens it for her then she slides into it on her own. Fitz slowly wheels her from the SUV into a small path in the snow in order for her to get a better look at the house. Her mouth drapes open at its beauty.

"Fitz where are we?"

"This is was my second home up here. It belonged to my Grandmother's family on my father's side," he explains kneeling before her. "I have not been here in a very long time."

"Okay?" She squints. "But what is this place?"

He kneels before her taking her hands in his. He brings them to his lips for a sweet kiss, then cups her face. Their lips connect for a few short sweet kisses. "Welcome to Rose Point Livy."

 **/**

 **And yes I am just going to leave you here, at this place, Rose Point. Now if you remember Rose Point it has a very special meaning. It's made an appearance in my other Christmas Stories. I had to include in this one. This is their last day together (tears) after all so Olitz deserves some quality alone time together before he leaves.**

 **I am going to tell you all now, THERE WILL NO SEX. Nadda. End Dot. So if anyone is expecting it to happen in the next chapter, sorry. Their first time not only has to be right for them but for me as the writer. They are not ready. I apologize if I upset anyone but I wanted to put that out there.**

 **Also Fitz's time in Vermont is quickly coming to an end. I know you want him to stay forever but he can't. He's ten days away from being "our" next POTUS. Let's hold onto that idea shall we.**

 **As always thank you for reading and I'll be looking for your #MiracleMuffins on the flip side.**

 **Me's**


	23. Finding Perfection In Hope

**#HappyMonday #Gladiators.**

 **Here is your new chapter for this tale. I hope you enjoy it. A lot happens in here and I hope you'll please keep an open mind when you read. Olitz has some issues to work out and this chapter I believe is the beginning of it for them. You'll just have to trust me.**

 **Take care and I hope everyone has a great week.**

 **Thank you for reading and I'll be looking for your #MiracleMuffins on the flipside.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 23: Finding "Perfection" in Hope…**

" _ **Perfection is no small thing, but is made up of small things." - Micheloangelo**_

" **Secret Jam Recipe…"**

Olivia's Grandmother had never mentioned "Rose Point" before. It had obviously been in the family for many generations and on this massive piece of land for just as long. Is it possible that The Grants never told anyone of this beautiful estate but why? From what her eyes could see in this bright sunshine, this was gorgeous.

"Fitz," his eyes meet hers. "Where does the name come from? It's not after Noni is it?"

He chuckles. "No. My Grandmother's name was Annette Rose." Fitz tells her the story of how his Grandparents met, in Paris at her debutante ball and of her Scottish heritage. Fitz's grandfather was in no hurry to marry, but once he saw Annette he was done. The "First" Fitzgerald Grant fell in love that night and made it his mission to court and marry his grandmother, which he succeeded.

"She's from Scotland," she questions. Fitz chuckles hearing the excitement in her voice. "Like Stephen. So Abby is named for my Grandmother and yours?" He smiles then nods.

"Do you still have relatives there?"

He stops thinking about it. "You know I have no idea. I may have some distant cousins. My Grandmother was the youngest of her family. She immigrated to this country with my Grandfather Livy. I am sure I have some relatives there somewhere." He creates a mental note in his mind to ask his father. Big Jerry kept up with the family tree so he's hoping there are.

"Wait is Abby named after this place too?"

"If you want to think about it yes but don't tell her that," Fitz snickers. "It will give her something else to complain about." Olivia smirks at his words.

"Does Noni know of this place? Have you ever taken her here? If you did I know she would have spoken of it."

"I have no idea," he admits. "I would think she would but I can't answer that. If not we'll have to bring her here. Maybe we can spend the holidays next year here as my first as President. You family and mine Livy. It would be perfect." He suggests the idea before he even thinks about it. "It could be OUR new family tradition."

She squeezes his hand firmly. "Fitz this is too big, way too space," glancing up at the house and its massive size. "What if no one comes?"

"As long as you and I are coming I don't care," he teases. She hears IT in his voice. The desire he creates within her to be as close to her as humanly possible. "We can break in every room…," he drops his voice dangerously low. She shifts in the chair as his eyes darken.

"Stop," she protests dismissively pushing him as her cheeks flush.

Leaning his head close to her hears he growls. "Trust me Sweetheart by then you'll be begging me NOT to stop." Her head whips to his. A devilish smirk grows on his face reaching to his eyes. His pupils widen then darken with his arousal to have her any means necessary. She shivers under the intensity of his gaze.

"You're incorrigible," she breathes deeply willing herself to relax.

"Ah huh," he sing-songs. She rolls her eyes.

As he pulls her backwards, her eyes widen taking in the scenery behind the home. "Fitz this is beautiful."

"I've seen better," he sighs deeply pressing a chase kiss to her lips. As they lips separate, she gives him her, " _What the hell have you been smoking look,"_ only making Fitz laugh.

Behind the house is a backdrop of mountains covered in new snowfall. Then as her eyes travel down the vast amount of tall evergreen trees, probably over three hundred years old. From the tree line, the land is flat, with sporadic Oak, Sugar Maple, Beech, and Yellow Birch trees covering the massive back yard. Around the trees are flower beds, especially as they grow closer to the house.

She spins her chair to get a glimpse of the massive black iron fence surrounding the entire length of the property. It is doubtful it reaches all the way to the mountains but she cannot be sure until Fitz brings her back there. She has a hunch he will. The iron work is very old, not done by many people in the area anymore.

Fitz holds her hand. "The iron workers who created this fence are still here." Her eyes meet his surprised. "They actually opened their own business because of this fence they created for Rose Point. The company is doing great. This fence has only been here since my Father became Governor of California."

"Why?"

"Well it wasn't needed before that point. However once he became Governor, then Senator there were always security concerns from that moment on. Rose Point is still in my mother's maiden name, which makes it difficult for the reporters to track…," he explains pointing out other areas of the property.

"Fitz there is something called the internet and public record," she chastises.

"Yes Olivia I know," he winks. "But on the documents concerning this house, especially now since I won the Presidency, some of that information has been hidden from the public. It's amazing what the Secret Service will do to ensure my safety. The cameras that are placed around the outside gates, the house, and yard are all new. They were added after I won the election."

"Ah."

"So we're not really alone," she sighs not wanting to share him.

He cups her face. "Oh trust me once we get inside, I will lock the door. The agents will leave us be until tomorrow morning. I refuse to share you with anyone for the next twenty-four hours. They know not to enter the house once I get my girl inside." She bites her bottom lip and inside of her mouth as his deep voice affects her. Of course she wants him, but he is not going to make this day trip easy.

She brings their lips in for a quick kiss. But as she closes the distance, she refrains feeling _too_ open and exposed before his hungry eyes. She's never been alone with a man since her accident, not even Peter. Fitz expects nothing, just her time, affections, and whatever _love_ she's willing to shower him in. He is and ONLY wants her.

"Fitz," her eyes flutter bashfully thinking of ALL the things that can happen being totally alone with him. He notes the insecurity in her beautiful brown eyes. He kneels BEFORE she can place any distance between them. His hands cover hers in her lap. In a matter of seconds, Olivia can _bust a move_ , wheel away, and shut him out.

"Nothing will happen Olivia," he places her hand on his cheek.

"You have agents surrounding Rose Point Fitz. I know…," she creeks changing the subject.

He sighs deeply. He wheels to a bench on the side of the front door. He parks her chair while he sits on the bench in front of her. Fitz is grateful it is not too cold out today. "Olivia," he groans in frustration. Now she can't look at him. Then he'll know. "Livy," he pleads sitting forward lifting her face to meet his. "Do you trust me?"

She finally catches his blue eyes. In there she finds a love, comfort, and hope she's never had with anyone else. It's these small things that make Fitz more attractive. "Yes," she admits. "But we're…,"

"I know we are not ready," speaking the words for her. He would give the heavens and the stars to make love to her but if they enter this part of their relationship now, when they are not ready, it will break them. He will not hurt her. And if they were to have sex right now, there is no way he'd be able to leave without her tomorrow.

"Fitz we are not broken," she smiles pressing her forehead to his. "Well I may be but…,"

He cuts her off with a smoldering kiss. She lost in the passion in his kiss. By the time he disconnects their lips, she must catch her breath. "No," his own smile appears as he blushes. "You are NOT broken. Do you hear me?"

"But Fitz I can't…,"

"So what," he deadpans. "Do you remember what I told you," he questions.

"That you don't care if I stay in this chair forever," she grumbles. "I am going to have to learn to accept it aren't I?"

"Yes you are Sweetheart," Fit sighs. He squeezes both her hands then kisses them. "I am aware of your fears Olivia. You spoke of them after you hit me in the head with that blasted snowball," he deadpans as his hand rubs his head. She giggles. He will never allow her to live that moment down. "But I am a little apprehensive too."

"What? Why? You can use your legs Fitz. I can't," she deadpans. Before she protests, he lifts her into his lap. Her hands wrap around his neck draping on his shoulders. His gaze changes as does his soft but fearful smile. "I don't…,"

"I'd never forgive myself if I injured you during our love making. I am a passionate man Livy. In OUR bedroom, in OUR bed I'd be in charge." She blushes as the thoughts and intensity of his words wash over her. "But what if I moved you around in the bed incorrectly, injuring your spinal column, sealing your fate to be in this chair…I…," he can no longer speak the words as the tears come down his cheeks.

"Hey…," he coos kissing his tears away. "You won't."

"But what if I do," he whines. "Even IF you never walk Olivia, I want you just the way you are – wheelchair and all. But if there is a chance you could walk, and me making love to you could take that away," he whimpers.

"Fitz," she purrs as she kisses his lips. "Before we take that step you can talk to Dr. McDreamy."

"Doctor Who," he bellows wondering who this person is.

Now she laughs. The combination of his loud voice and crazy look in his eyes, creates more laughter. Once she calms down. "Dr. Shepard is Dr. McDreamy. All the nurses call him that because Noni started it."

Fitz cannot help but laugh. "Okay but I won't call him that. Wait what do you think of him?"

"Think of who Dr. Shepard," Fitz nods. "He's nice. Charming. A great doctor. He's been nothing but supportive of me." Fitz grumbles unsure if he should be grateful or jealous. "Plus he's seen me partially unclothed so." Fitz heads whips to hers.

"Olivia," he growls.

"Oh stop," she teases. "He's married Fitz. And he is not you. You are my President McDreamy."

"Oh God," he blushes. "Now I'm even more embarrassed."

"Good," she quips. "Can I go back in my chair now? I want to see more of the outside before you lock me inside for the next twenty-four hours. I do want a tour outback too."

"Consider it handled," he kisses her lips.

She is placed back in her chair and he wheels out in front of the house on the path the agents shoveled for them to arrive.

As her eyes glance off to one of the sides of the home, she notices Apple, Pear, Plum, and probably another type of fruit tree she cannot name. She wheels her chair away from Fitz, leaving him wondering what she is going to look at, until he realizes it on his own. He grips the back of her chair pushing her to the edge.

"Fitz is that…,"

To be closer to her, he places his hands on the arms of her chair from behind leaning down. He places his head next to hers. His warm breath is felt against her ear. She shivers. "Yes Sweetheart that's the orchard. You can't see it from here but it continues behind the house. My Grandmother Annette loved to make homemade Jams and Jellies. She taught my mother who gave the recipe to your grandmother."

Olivia's mouth falls open. She turns to face him. "You mean you are trying to tell me that JAM my Noni has been making my WHOLE life is NOT our family recipe but YOURS." She huffs as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Her reaction makes Fitz laugh. "Scouts honor Sunshine," he quips.

"What the hell," she protests. Fitz cannot help but laugh at her outburst. "Hey don't you laugh at me Mister or I'll chuck another snowball towards you making sure it hits you in your other head this time."

Fitz mouths drops open at her words. He stands up quickly shielding his manhood just in case. "Well if it helps your Grandmother improved the recipe."

"Improved?"

"Yes she changed it and it's ten times better than the original. My Father and Mother both swear it's like nothing they ever tasted. My Grandmother got the recipe from her mother who was Scottish. It was passed down through the family. My Mom made her one of trips in Vermont with Miss Rose. She gave the recipe to her, and whatever was done it, made it one-hundred times better. She won't share it with anyone," Fitz grumbles.

"Oh yes she will," she winks.

Fitz is too her in seconds. His hands cup her face. "No way," he suggests winking his eyes.

"Ah huh," she blushes fluttering her eyelashes. In one swift motion he scoops her up in his arms, sitting her in his lap. Fitz begins to wheel them both towards the inside of the house. "Hey! Where in the HELL are we going? I don't want to go in yet," she whines wanting to look around outside more.

"Screw outside," he booms. "I want you to show me this recipe while it's fresh in your mind."

She places her hands on his as they reach the portico. "Fitz it's written down at Noni's. I said I know how to make it. I don't have the recipe memorized."

"Racking – Fracking," he grouses. Now it's her to laugh. "Hey this is not funny. Do you know HOW long I've wanted to learn how to do it? I know how to make my Grandmother's but it's not the same. Come on Liv this is so NOT fair," he scoffs.

The way he is carrying on Olivia swears it's like someone took his favorite toy away. "Fitz it's not the end of the world. Don't you know there is another type of JAM we could make together…," He stops complaining, as her fingers walk up chest, than cup his face. Her eyes darken with her evident desire to kiss him. She brings his lips to hers for a gentle but beyond sensual kiss. He's lost as her tongue finds its way into his mouth. His arms slink around her, as she kisses him with more determination.

He groans drawing her closer. He is pushing her to gain control but she nips his bottom lip then sucks his tongue into her mouth – hard. Their eyes connect as she does this, sending his senses into overdrive. His hands travel down her jacket, finding the bottom. His gloved hands find their way underneath, aching to touch her warm skin, hidden there.

As they touch her skin, a cold breeze passes over them, sending snow on her body. "YIKES," she squeals. "Get your hand out of there Mister. Now I'm cold," she shivers.

"Well let me bring you inside so we can finish this JAM conversation," he whispers seductively just over her lips. "I'm thinking in front of a warm fire, with you underneath me on the couch works."

"Fitz," she exhales into his mouth. However her stomach as other plans and growls loudly. She blushes. "Sorry."

"What am I going to do with you," he exhales deeply staring at her stomach.

"Feed me first Mr. President then anything is up for grabs," she moans into his ear.

"Does that include you?" His voice tightens as her mouth sucks in his ear lobe.

"There's hope." Fitz gasps as the breathlessness of her voice shoots like a wildfire though her body. "And I'll add some extra sugar if you're a really good boy." Suddenly Fitz starts wheeling the chair into the house with both of them in it. She's never seen him move this fast. She cannot hold back the laughter from deep within her as Tom hurries to the door, making sure they do not crash on the way inside.

 **/**

 **This is…Everything…**

Tom quickly opens the door, allowing for Fitz to get them both inside the door. He places their bags inside as Fitz wheels her fully into the massive Living Room.

"Holy Mother of God," she exclaims taking in the size of the room. "You could fit two, maybe three of Noni's Living Room's in here."

Fitz chuckles stopping them in the center under a massive hanging light. The antique bronze finish matches the stone work all the around the room and fireplace. He continues to keep her in his lap as he points out very pictures, antiques, and fixtures. Each Grant generation has added to the house. She's so lost in his descriptions, she forgets about Tom.

Fitz of course instructed him that once they were inside to place their bags on the couch and he'd take care of it later. She finally spots her overnight bags and relaxes.

Fitz stands up then places Olivia in her chair in order for her to look around on her own. It when she turns around she sees the kitchen that is attached to the Living Room. The slate appliances, including a brand new oven are new additions to the kitchen recently replaced about a year ago. The beautiful black marble counter tops were from a quarry in town, along with manufacture of the cabinets.

"The entire kitchen was redone about five years ago Livy," he walks over in that direction. "My mom insisted on this breakfast bar and eat in area by the back window with the bench. You can see the entire orchard."

"Like Noni's," she smiles wheeling closer. The bench and its placement is very similar to her Grandmother's.

"Yes. Your Grandmother's kitchen helped my Mom decide what she wanted to do here." Olivia squints. "She loved how at home she feels in Miss Rose's kitchen. I know it's a lot newer but my mom wanted it this way. It's a place where all the major happenings of our family with yours took place. It's where she first my parents, and I think me. My mom hates to cook but she loves doing it there with Miss Rose. She wanted the same feeling here."

"Awww," she coos. "Fitz that is so sweet." He blushes. Her eyes glance around the kitchen and she can see much of her Grandmother in it. From the color of the cabinets, rugs on the floor, flowers hanging over the sink, fruit baskets on the breakfast bar and kitchen table. "Noni would lose her shit if she saw this," she chastises.

"Pay up," Fitz quips bringing over to her his very own _curse word_ jar. He hands it to Olivia.

"You've got to be kidding me," she deadpans looking into his shimmering blue eyes. "I ain't giving you any money Mister. Noni jar is so full from our fight in the backyard. She's thinking about spending the loot she made of us on some upgrades for the Bed and Breakfast."

Fitz cannot help but laugh. "I am not with you for your money Livy. That is not how I want to get paid." He leans over her body, hovering waiting for the response he aches for. He kissed her not that long ago, but it feels like forever. He leaves tomorrow. Fitz intends on kissing her as much as humanly possible, or until their lips can't any longer.

"You are shameless," she mocks. "Goodbye," she huffs pushing backwards.

"Hey I didn't get payment," he scolds going after her.

"Good. You ain't gonna Mister unless you feed me," she warns still increasing the distance between them. Just as she believes she will make a clean get away, she rams into the back of the couch. "Fuck," she curses. Fitz snorts unable to contain his amusement.

Before she can protest any further, Fitz is on his knees practically throwing himself in her lap. His arms wrap around her waist. Her attempts to push him off are futile. He's too strong. "One kiss then I'll feed you to your heart's desire," he begs then pouts.

She sighs relenting. "One Kiss Governor Grant and that is it." He smirks. "I mean Mr. President." Her cheeks flush as his eyes open wide glaring into hers. "Oh hell," she cups his cheeks then finally kisses him. He's up fully on his knees and brings her closer. His hands reach from around her back then raise to her neck, tilting her head backwards to deepen it.

She's lost in him and vice versa. He's drinking, savoring the taste of her mouth, the bumps on her tongue, drawing him in further. He cannot get enough. Fitz will be able to get Olivia out of his system. He continues to kiss her relentlessly, until he can no longer breathe. As he disconnects their lips, her eyes flutter open.

"Wow," she exhales.

"Wow." He's in awe of how much he loves her. He hands cups her soft cheeks as he presses their foreheads together. He kisses her there also – just because he can. She exhales deeply as his lips connect with her skin. "Livy," he murmurs, as his warm breath flutters over her eyes.

Her hands wrap around his face as her stomach growls even louder. She bites her lips as her cheeks flush. "I suggest…,"

"I know. I'll go make us lunch," he quips as he kisses her one more time.

"Hey that was two kisses," she protests.

"Technically three," he points out as he walks away.

"What?" Then she thinks about it and he's right. He did get three kisses. "You're terrible," she states as he walks into the kitchen to prepare them a quick lunch. Thirty minutes later they are sitting at the table on the bench huddled together. She cannot help but laugh at their meal. "Mac and Cheese Fitz. Really?"

"Yes," he dusts off his arms. "I cannot remember the last time I had this. It was probably in college." She examines it closely. "What?"

"This Kraft," she questions.

"Of course. Miss Rose told me you hate Velveeta," he places the noodles on her fork and watches her taste her first bite. She moans. Fitz shifts uncomfortably in his seat as her eyes roll back in her head. He watches her mouth twist and turn. God he wants her. He places another bite on the fork to feed her again.

"Fitz I can feed myself you know," she halfheartedly complains.

"I know but I like to feed you." Her hand closes over his as the fork enters her mouth. A noodle misses and he picks it up with fingers. She grabs a hold of his hand, then sucks the macaroni off his fingers. Her tongue swirls around it licking and sucking all the cheese off. Her eyes stay glued to his, watching them widen and darken.

She releases his finger with a POP. "Let me know Mr. President when I can return the favor. I cannot wait to feed my man in return." He drops the fork onto the table. He's never seen such a desire mirroring his own. She aches to be FULLY his, as much as he for her.

"Liv," he croaks.

"Yes," her lifts her body closer to his.

"You said you were hungry." His eyes shift from their lunch to her eyes.

"I am. I can't help it that my boyfriend is so sexy, I want to eat and have my dessert too," her arm drapes across his shoulders. Then her hand into his curls. "Can I feed you now?"

He gulps. "Only if I can lift you into my lap so you can tend to all MY needs."

"And what may ALL your needs be," she questions as an evil smirk emerges on her face. He adjusts them on the bench and she's in his lap. His arms wrap around her as her legs hang between them. His chin nestles on her shoulder as he gazes into her eyes with a huge smile. "Well…,"

"Right now for us to finish lunch. Then cuddle or maybe make out with my smoking hot girlfriend on the couch while we 'pretend' to watch a movie," he states as if it's the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing. "As long as you are in my arms Livy. I don't care. I NEED you as close as possible until I must let you go," he mutters in a broken voice into her ear.

She nods lifting his arms to tighten his hold on her. Since she now has the free hands, Olivia feeds them both the remainder of their lunch. Fitz could have made her anything, but he chose this. It was her favorite as a child, like him. She could not remember the last time she ate it. Noni always insisted on making it from scratch not allowing "Mac N Cheese in a Box" into her kitchen.

She enjoyed every second of feeding herself and Fitz. After each bite, Fitz would kiss her lips, cheek to entice her into giving him more. Olivia did not think her lunch alone with Fitz would be this way but she is grateful that it is. They are _just_ being themselves. There is no Noni, Peter, Stephen, physical therapy sessions, or anything else.

It is JUST them.

For the next twenty hours or so, it is ONLY them.

After they finish lunch, Fitz places Olivia into her chair leaving her to snoop around while he cleans up the kitchen. From the kitchen he strolls into the Living Room and starts a fire to keep them warm. Visions of them cuddling by his flood into his mind. Then of course he minds travels to the next time they are here. Him and Olivia making love in the very spot he's standing.

"My first vacation from the White House, I'll come here. I can have you with me. We can make this a home. No press. No agents. No staff. Just you and me," he sighs watching the flames grow higher and higher.

Once the fire is burning well, he is on a search for her. He calls her name a few times but no answer. It is not until his eyes catch the back door open and of course the cold breeze entering the house. She's wheeled herself out the back doors leading to the patio deck. She has a blanket wrapped around her to keep herself from becoming too cold. Her eyes glance around taking in everything she sees.

The high mountains, back yard and of course the orchard. Her curiosity takes over and she heads in that direction. She stops at the edge of the patio just under a gazebo. Olivia wishes more than anything else in the world she could go out into the orchard and walk among the trees, permitting the snow filled branches to fall on her.

She loved doing it as a child. Her natural hair, would be full of snow. Her mother would never allow her to do it just after it was washed and styled. Miss Rose however spoiled her. Olivia hands would go on the trees, shaking it in order for all the snow to come off then fall on top of her head. She'd have snow down her back. It make her scream, but she'd love it none the less.

It make her feel free and alive.

Now she sits there unable to go because of her chair. "I'll ask Fitz to bring me later," she speaks to herself. "I know he will. He loves to carry me anyway. I can get us both wet."

She sighs deeply as her eyes fully catch the view before her eyes. The sun's ray's bounce off the snow covered mountains, the yard, and tree branches. It is then she realizes how beautiful and peaceful it is here. There are no sounds from cars, trucks on the highway. You only here the birds, snow falling off branches, and wind. There is a stillness that creates such a peace within her. A calm she has not felt in a long time.

"Wow," she sighs. "This view is incredible," she speaks to herself.

"It is a nice view," Fitz quips leaning against the doors in awe of her. She spins to face him. "But it's definitely improved since you snuck out here without me." Olivia snickers. "You didn't wait for me," he chastises walking towards her.

"It's an orchard Fitz," she giggles.

"Yes I know," he smirks. He places his hand out for her to come to him which she complies. Their hands connect but he remains standing. Leaning down he presses her hands to his face. His eyes twinkle under the sunlight, and white snow. There is this goofy grin on his face. She bites her bottom lip as he kneels before her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I can't wait to bring you back here, when the weather is warm, so we can make jam," he pauses. His eyes darken. "And of course other things."

"Stop," she chastises before shoving him backwards. He catches himself before landing on his bottom in the snow behind him.

"Just wait Sweetheart. I intend to get that Jam recipe and a whole lot more," he winks.

"And you think you got a chance at both do yah Mr. President," she scolds.

"I do." He gazes hard into her eyes, hoping she realizes what he is vocalizing to her. He wants it all with her. The jam making, creating meals, desserts, holidays, and of course the joy of creating a family when she becomes his fully. There is ONLY one for it to occur. He raises her left hand then plants a kiss on her empty ring finger.

To Fitz she is the most perfect human being he's ever counted. From her laugh, which can change anyone's sad day into a happy one. To her smile, melting your heart. Her eyes are the window to her soul which connects with his. Then her voice, even when she's yelling at him, it's perfect. He'll miss talking to her when he's gone the most.

All these little things, make her perfect in Fitz's eyes. It's not about what she CANNOT do, it's about what has done for him already. Just by being with him, is perfect. She is everything. All he wants is to give her the life she's always wanted.

"Fitz," she sees what he's dreaming about. Her heart pounds against her breast bone as he reaches for her face.

"You're perfect," he coos finally cradling her face in his hands. She has not been _perfect_ since the night of her accident. She was but she is not any longer. How can she be if she is stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of her life? If she cannot give him the life he wants, the possible children (if that is even a factor) will he still want her.

"Fitz," she whimpers distancing herself from him.

 **/**

 **A Life "They" Want…**

His eyes widen seeing her wall form again. " _I Only See You,"_ he speaks softly reaching her hand before she separates them fully.

"Fitz let's go inside," she urges through her own emotions. She is FAR from perfect. No one has ever called her it before except when she was a dancer. That however is not the case. She is not any longer, and probably will never be again. How it is even possible for him to believe, or see she's perfect. It boggles her mind.

Olivia cannot accept it.

Olivia will not accept it.

It's not right. It never will be right.

Sitting in this wheelchair she cannot be perfect to anyone or FOR anyone. He reaches for her face once again aching to touch her. She brushes his hands off his face and away from her skin. Her eyes shift away from him. Fitz stands there motionless unsure. But just before she enters the house, he stops her. "Liv?"

"Let's just go inside please," she requests. Her voice is broken. "I'm getting cold."

He cannot argue with her comment. She is not wearing her winter coat, and he's is only in his sweater. It is not warm enough. They enter the house, with Fitz behind her to close to door. She wheels herself over to the fireplace where Fitz has started a fire. To remove the chill from the outside, she tightens the blanket around her body.

Fitz slowly approaches her. He steps so quietly, she cannot hear him. It's not until Fitz is off to her side does she realize he's is there. She always senses his presence but this time it's different. He locates an ottoman sitting in front of her.

"Livy," he mutters reaching for her hands hidden in the blanket.

"Can we just…," she whimpers in a small broken voice.

"Just what…," he pries.

She still cannot look him in the eye. Her eyes continue to focus on the fire before them. It's warmth is working its way into her body. She opens the blanket. Fitz sees her hands. He reaches for them, but she shifts them out his reach.

"Even after ALL we've been through, you still don't believe I want you," he challenges. She shrugs her shoulders unable to answer. "Look at me."

"No."

"Look at me," repeating a second time.

"I can't," she sniffles. The tears are threatening to come down her cheeks.

"Dammit Livy LOOK AT ME," he raises his voice. The force behind it, startles her. She finally connects with his blue eyes. "I want you Olivia Pope just the way you are." She keeps her eyes connected to his. "I do not care if you are in this stupid chair or not. It makes no difference if you never walk. I will still want you. What is it going to take for you to believe me?"

"I don't know."

"Livy you are perfect just the way you are," he states with conviction in his voice.

"No I'm not. What if I can't give you what you want," she counters pushing away from him again. This time he catches her wheel. Olivia is NOT moving away from him this time. "Fitz!"

"And what do you think I want Livy, besides you by my side at my Inauguration, and every day from this moment on," he admits with no hesitation. Her eyes widen. "Even after everything we have gone through to get where we are now, you still don't believe me."

"I do," she whimpers. "But what if…,"

"Is this about us having sex," he grumbles.

"No it's not about JUST sex Fitz," she huffs finally moving away. She needs the space.

"Because if it is, I told you not to worry about it. We will tackle it together." His eye stay on hers. "Then what is it Liv." There's a hidden fear in her eyes. He just cannot place it. If it's not about them becoming intimate with each other when the time is right, then what else could it be. They had this conversation numerous times already. He do whatever is needed of him in their bed. She has nothing to fear. "I told you, you are perfect."

"NO I AM NOT," she screams. "What if…"

"Liv?" He stands to begin walking to her. "I want you Liv – us. Why can't you see IT? You are perfect."

"STOP IT I AM NOT. WHAT IF I CAN'T," she screams. She is becoming frustrated. Slowly she begins to wheel around the room in circles unable to quell it from bubbling to the surface. She is not supposed to want this kind of life any longer. But dammit Fitz in the matter of only a few weeks, has given her more hope than she's ever dreamed.

"Can't what," he questions gently closing the distance between them ever so slowly. The circles she is making with her wheelchair are increasing. He swears at this rate, she could race in the INDY 500. "You only wheel in circles when something is wrong." This stops her. "When you are just thinking, it's back and forth." Her hands lift off her chair. "But when something is bothering you, it's circles."

"Fitz…," she stammers. He remains standing in his spot giving her all the time in the world to think. He cannot push her, if he does he'll lose her. "Do you want kids," she blurts it out.

"What?" The air leaves his lungs. Right now he's unable to breathe. Everything floods into his mind at once.

"You know what forget it," she huffs turning away from him to go into another room. Fitz is to her quickly. "FITZ!" She's lifted out of her chair, sitting on the couch in his lap and arms. His grasp tightens on her quickly. His eyes begin to water. Her hands cradle his face. Her thumbs caress the skin on his cheeks gently waiting for unleashed tears to fall.

"I...," Fitz voice breaks trying to find the words.

"Do you NOT want children," she questions again thinking she misread him earlier. "Because if it is the case, I may not be able to." He squints. "The doctor's do not see a problem. I mean I'd love to have a child one day," she gets lost looking into his blue eyes trying to explain, "but I don't know if it's even possible." A soft smile appears on his face. "My injury may prevent it from happening."

"Sweetheart," he whimpers holding her face. "I'll want a life with you no matter if you can give me a child or not. Maybe it's early for me to admit it, but it's what I see for us. Plus your Grandmother is itching for Great-Grandbabies." Olivia blushes. "So yes that is what I was thinking but it's not it." He realizes that is what was wrong before they came inside.

"Did I shock you when I asked?" He nods confirming her answer. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"No Sweetheart you didn't," he confirms kissing her lips.

Fitz swore of marriage, children – a life he lost but as Olivia is in his arms, it's crystal clear. He can have it. But he can't until he explains himself first. He places her on the couch beside him.

"Then what is it," she questions as he turns his body fully to face her. "I was terrified before you wouldn't want me if I couldn't give you children but…," he silences her with a kiss. A sweet, tender kiss granting him permission and time to savor the taste of Olivia's lips, mouth and her love. He breaks the kiss as tears begin to stream down his face. "Fitz what's wrong?"

"Olivia…," he stammers. "I need to tell you about the night I lost Bell's – about the accident that took her from me…" Tears now stream down her face.

"All right…," she sighs urging him to continue.

"The night Bellamy died, the night I lost my wife, it…," his voice breaks gazing intently into her eyes. His hands reach out for her. They touch her delicately, tenderly as if she will shatter before his very eyes, if he places any kind of pressure.

As they touch her body, it is then she realizes what he's talking about. Their eyes connect and without words because he cannot say them, she knows. Olivia draws him to her allowing him to cry. He buries his head into her body, closing his eyes against her warmth hoping it will ease the pain of the loss he thought he was over until now.

Her fingers go into his hair. She crouches down over his buried head pressed in the middle of her torso. His tears soak her shirt. He murmurs against her body incoherent words she cannot make sense out of. She is not going to try.

She holds the man she loves in his arms until he's ready to talk to her about the accident that took his former life away from him. "I am so sorry Fitz. I am so sorry…,"

 **/**

 **TBC…and I am sorry too but I am going to end it here. Yes that is it. However in the very next chapter you will learn of the accident that took Bellamy away from Fitz. The accident that left him without hope. A hope that Olivia returned when he found her at Miss Rose's.**

 **I only planned on one chapter for Rose Point but I wrote too much. I don't think anyone minds. And please keep an open mind when you read the next chapter. It will contain flashbacks of Bellamy with Fitz. She is his first wife, and he loved her. That is something you just don't forget.**

 **As always thank you for reading and have a great week. I'll be looking for your #MiracleMuffins on the flip side.**

 **Peace, Love and Pumpkins…**

 **Me's**


	24. Tears Of A Life Passed By

**Happy #TonyTuesday #Gladiators.**

 **I am sorry it took me so long to update this story but I kind of got burned out. I needed a break. I took a small one but then got sick. I am fine now and finally was able to finish this update.**

 **I'm extremely eager to read your thoughts. This is a tear jerker so TISSUES on hand would be wise.**

 **Take care and have a great rest of the week.**

 **Me's**

 **Chapter 24: Tears of a Life Passed By…**

" _ **Some people touch our lives only briefly while other leave a lasting impression and are never forgotten." - Unknown**_

 **His Loss…**

"I'm so sorry," Olivia murmurs repeatedly as she wraps herself around Fitz. His head is buried into her bosom as his body shakes violently from the anguish he's kept to himself all this time. He has only opened up about Bellamy's death to his parents, Abby and Peter. Every chance he speaks of it, he relives that moment.

Her fingers comb through his curls as the full weight of his upper torso pushes against her as they sit wrapped up in each other's embrace on the sofa. She clings to him desperately running her hands from his head, to his broad shoulders, and upper back. Olivia has never felt this degree of tension before, not even with their fights about Peter.

"Shh…I'm here," she coos as her face nestles into his curls. She places sweet and tender kisses on his scalp hoping it will ease his pain but he only cries harder. His chest trembles harshly on her legs. Her pants and the base of her shirt are now wet from the water pouring out of his eyes.

"Liv," he croaks. "I can't lose…" His grip tightens afraid he'll lose her as well. He is being irrational but he cannot help it. Olivia is here with him right now. She is safe. Happy in his arms where nothing on this earth can hurt her. Yet he's afraid once he leaves it will.

Fitz is terrified it could happen again, losing Olivia to an accident. Olivia understand his reservations about leaving her behind. But she will be fine. She has Miss Rose, and the rest of her family to care for her. And of course Quincy. He is so in sync with her every move, breath, it's astounding.

"I am not going anywhere," she whispers into the top of his head. He comprehends her words but it is not enough to stop his cries. His grasp on her tightens. He coils his arms around her like a snake suffocating its prey. She inhales and exhales deeply hoping her breathes with help him to relax but it does not. He will not allow himself to calm down.

"Fitz," she mutters. "You need to relax. I am right here by your side. Trust in that, and my heart will be with you no matter where you are or wherever you go. All right?" He can only nod his head slightly as he buries his face further into her stomach.

His body succumbs to the sobs as he trembles in her arms. Fitz droops lower into the couch, taking Olivia with him. She is pressed firmly into the back of the couch as Fitz shifts his upper body to cover hers. Her legs are draped across his lap. He continues to cry in her arms like it was this day he lost his wife three years ago. The pain never leaves him but it has not felt this intense since her funeral.

His hands cover his mouth as he wails in her arms. She's speaking to him, whispering that she won't EVER go away. Olivia's words are true, but this time, it is Fitz who must leave her tomorrow. The thought of anything happening to her in his absence now appears in his mind, instead of Bellamy's death.

Olivia could be injured falling out of bed, in the bathroom, kitchen, anywhere. She can be alone but is worth the risk. Can Fitz risk losing her, if something God forbid were to go wrong? He should not worry about such things. After January 20th he will inherit the weight of the world. It is the case but Olivia is his ENTIRE world.

His world would crumble for a second time, if Olivia got injured and been prevented. He was powerless the first time to save Bellamy. This time it's different. It will be. He'll see to it. He is about to become the most powerful man on the planet. With that "power" comes with an intense amount of responsibility.

He will do so to ensure Olivia is safe before he leaves tomorrow. Nothing will happen to her because if it does, he'll literally fall apart. This time, there would be NO LIGHT to bring him out of the darkness.

Her hands massage his back muscles as he continues to sob into her shirt. One of his large hands has lifted her shirt sprawling across her bare stomach. She exhales deeply as her hand covers his own. Their fingers mesh together. She squeezes his hand fairly hard to ensure him that she is there.

"Hey," she coos as Fitz buries his face into her further as Olivia clings to him. "Do you think you can sit up and look at me?" Fitz doesn't respond. "Please," she implores in a hushed tone. "We don't have to talk or think if you are not ready. I just want to see your eyes." She presses her forehead to the top of his head, needing some other connection to bring them closer.

"Livy," he whimpers as he buries his nose into her neck.

"Everything really is going to be okay Fitz," she gently explains. "All you have to do is look at me. Can you manage?"

Finally ever so slowly Fitz raises his head to gaze deeply into her soft brown eyes. As their eyes connect his breath hitches noting a love, softness he had not experienced before. She is telling him, _"You are going to get past this. We are going to do this together. I won't ever go away. You have me, my heart now and always. I am yours. Please don't be afraid or shut me out now. Not when you need me most."_

His hands cup her soft cheeks gently. "Fitz," she sighs as his eyes bore into hers.

"Livy," he mutters as he shifts their bodies so it is more his back against the couch than her own. Her legs are draped over his upper thighs. Their hands connect as he lays her backwards on a throw pillow. He leans his elbow on the couch just above her face as he gazes deeply into her eyes.

Her hand stretches out over his heart, then trails up to his face, cupping his cheek. Her thumb feels his stubble beginning to form. She smiles as he nuzzles into her comforting touch. Soon his opposite hand cups her cheek. He releases a few deep breaths as he leans his head closer to hers.

"I need to….," Fitz begins to speak but she stops him.

"Only tell me if you are ready Fitz," she reiterates. "I know some of the story from Noni but not all of it."

 **/**

 **Another Life, Another Dream**

"Livy," he exhales. "I was working at the Governor's mansion. Bellamy and I had dinner plans. We would normally stay at the Governor's mansion during the week and drive home to our other home on the weekends. We couldn't go home all the time but we tried. She had planned a special dinner for us."

Olivia nods urging him to continue.

"Bells came to see me at lunch to remind me to be home before the traffic got heavy. It was a Friday so it happened earlier because of the drive to the shore. She has this gleam in her eyes, glow about her I just couldn't place. She was so happy. She would not give me any details on dinner only to bring home her favorite dessert from her favorite bakery in the area," Fitz speaks with a smile.

"What was her favorite dessert," Olivia asks curiously.

"German chocolate cake," Fitz smirks. "But it had to be from this special bakery in town. The coconut was fresh and they made this incredible moist chocolate cake with this incredible whipped icing. It had multiple layers. We found the bakery by accident after our first date. She loved the cake so much, she had to have it at our wedding," Fitz chuckles.

Olivia squeezes his hand. "Do you like it?"

"No. I hate coconut. She was more than happy not having to share. The only time she had to share was when my father was around," Fitz sighs as he grows sad.

"Fitz,…" she implores. "She never made it home did she?"

He sniffles. "No. I left the Governor's mansion thirty minutes later than I intended. Stephen came to me with something last minute that needed my attention. Luckily my secretary called an ordered the cake for me to pick up on way home. I arrived at the bakery when I received a phone call…,"

" _Excuse me is this Governor Fitzgerald Grant," Fitz is asked._

" _Who is this and how did you get my wife's cell phone?"_

" _This is Doctor Hunt from Mercy General Hospital," Fitz stops as he walks out the door. "The First Lady, Mrs. Grant is in our Emergency Room. How soon can you get here Governor?"_

 _Fitz begins to walk out the door with his security. "My detail will have me there less than ten minutes. Is Bellamy all right?"_

" _I rather not say over the phone Governor, but you need to get here. Your parents are already in route. Mrs. Grant's parents have been notified. Your parents phoned them," Doctor Hunt explains._

" _Thank you," Fitz breathes as he enters his car. He rushed to the hospital where he is allowed to see Bellamy. His mother speaks to him briefly as he rides in the back of his car. "Mom?"_

" _You need to hurry Fitz. They are waiting to take her up to emergency surgery," Lillian speaks softly into the line._

 _Fitz can feel the tears forming in his eyes. "Mom is it bad? Do you know what happened?"_

" _Doctor Hunt couldn't tell us much without speaking to you first. All we know her car was hit hard in the passenger side. We saw the car Fitz. Her agent didn't survive. He almost went through the windshield. They had to cut Bellamy out of the car. The other vehicle ran the red light at the intersection." Lillian recounts from what her and Big Jerry were told._

" _Her agent was killed," Fitz gasps. "How about the other agent?"_

" _He's in emergency surgery now," Lillian explains. "You need hurry Fitz. Bellamy is being prepped now for surgery."_

" _I'm right outside Mom," Fitz states just as his car pulls in front of the Emergency Room of Mercy General. Fitz is rushed inside while the press is outside taking pictures and shouting his name. He ignores it all. Doctor Hunt meets him outside Bellamy's room. "Doctor Hunt," he is greeted outside of her room._

" _Governor Grant," the Doctor and Fitz shake hands. "You need to be prepared for what you see. Your wife is in bad shape. She has suffered a broken collar bone, ribs and sternum. She also has some fractures in her ankles. She has a concussion, and there is internal bleeding. We need to rush her to surgery but she would not go without seeing you first."_

 _Fitz sighs because Bellamy has always been so stubborn. She is only thinking of him and his needs not herself. "May I see her?" Doctor Hunt allows him into her room reminding him he does not have much time. His heart catches in his throat seeing all the tubes, wires, bruises and lacerations all over her body and face._

 _Bellamy slowly opens her eyes as Fitz holds her hand. "Fitz," she whimpers. "I am so sorry." He reminds her that it's not her fault but it is. She should have worn her seat belt but she was in such a rush she forgot. "I should have listened to you. I was eager to get home after seeing you. Everything had to be perfect. I had to tell you…," she stammers._

" _Shh...Bells it is not your fault. Just know that I will be waiting and I love you. Everything will be fine," he leans over to kiss her forehead._

" _Liar. I love you," she utters as the monitors begin to go crazy. Fitz is pushed out of the way as Bellamy speaks his name one final time. Doctor Hunt and the staff rush her out of the room to surgery but as she makes it into the OR she crashes. They cannot resuscitate her. The internal bleeding caused multiple organ failure which she was not able to survive._

 _Dr. Hunt came out personally to inform him, both sets of parents that they lost Bellamy on the table. There was nothing that could have been done to save her. Fitz collapsed into the cold hospital floor as his mother and Bellamy's parents surrounded him for support. A few days later was the funeral. Many important dignitaries wanted to come but Fitz wanted it small. Only close friends and family._

 _A week after Bellamy's death, Fitz received a phone call from Dr. Hunt. He wanted Fitz to come by the hospital with his parents. The doctor would not explain why. Fitz entered his office with his Father and Mother at his side._

" _Doctor Hunt thank you for everything you did to save Bellamy but I don't understand why you wanted to see my parents and I today," Fitz expressed in confusion. He was given all of Bellamy's belongings she was brought in with at the time of her accident, including her wedding rings. He gestures for Fitz and his parents to have a seat, then hands him an envelope._

 _Fitz gives him a puzzled look. "When the First Lady came into the ER we ran a series of tests. One of course included a battery of bloodwork." Fitz squints. "We check for everything in one's blood and this was brought to my attention this morning. My staff, nor myself had no idea. I am so terribly sorry Governor."_

 _Fitz opens the envelope and open the sheet of paper. On it reads, "7-8 weeks LMP: 180,000 mlU/ml hCG."_

 _He squints unsure of what he is reading. "Doctor?"_

 _It is then that Lillian realizes it. "Oh my heavens Sweetheart," she gasps bringing her son into her arms._

"Fitz," Olivia calls his name as his hand reaches inside her shirt spreading across her bare stomach. Her hand then covers his. "I am so sorry Fitz."

"Bellamy looked radiant that day she came to see me. She was literally glowing because she was 8 weeks pregnant with our first child," Fitz utters the words he's only spoken to his parents, Abby and Bellamy's parents. Not even the reporters know the truth. "She planned a romantic dinner that evening to tell me I was going to be father."

"The cake," Olivia questions.

"She had found out that morning when she took the pregnancy test. Bellamy wasn't sick at all but her previous two cycles were light. We had been trying to conceive for so long. No matter how much we tried or didn't, she never was able to get pregnant. My sperm count was fine," he sort of blushes.

"Fitz?"

"Actually the infertility specialist told me I had a HIGH sperm count. Bellamy had no medical reason why she couldn't get pregnant. We tried everything, even in-vitro. Nothing worked so we gave up and just stopped trying. Bellamy and I were beginning to look into adoption. We figured we'd start the process before I announced my candidacy for the White House," he explains.

"So you had no idea?"

"No. No one knew about the pregnancy except her Doctor who confirmed it. I spoke to her OB-GYN a few weeks after I found out. She went in that morning for a blood test to confirm it. It came back positive for that hCG hormone right away. Bellamy was on her way from the Doctor's office with the test results and her home test when she saw me. She told the doctor she was going to put the positive test next to the cake and make me think it was a fork. On the rest of the cake it was going to say," he stops before he can utter the words.

Olivia reaches for his face. "Hi Daddy," he mutters as his tears begin to spill. Olivia whimpers as she keeps her own tears at bay. Fitz eyes meet hers. She wipes his tears away with a slurry of kisses.

"I lost my wife and child that day Livy," he croaks. "Bellamy knew how much I wanted a family. We both did. But after a while we gave up on that dream and just loved – lived for each other. We decided we were all the family we ever needed. Then I lost her and a baby I never got the chance to know before I realized it was here."

Her tears come down her cheeks. "If I could take your pain away I would." Fitz sighs deeply at her words. "I didn't know you then but I heard from Noni about Bellamy. Noni doesn't know about the baby."

"Yes I told her a while later. My mom urged me to finally sit down with Miss Rose and tell her about Bellamy and the baby," Fitz whimpered.

"My grandmother knows you so well. I am surprised she didn't suspect it," she questions sadly.

"If I was around Miss Rose after I lost Bells, I am sure she would have figured it out quickly. I couldn't be around any newborn baby or small child for a long time without crying. I held it together fairly well in front of the Press or my staff, but alone I break down." He reaches for her face, needing the feel of her soft skin on his hand.

Olivia exhales deeply, wishing she could have been there for him. "Did it help? I mean speaking to Noni."

Fitz offers her a small smile. "I did Livy. It helped me to find closure and move on. I never spoke of this in the press. It is none of their business. I found out I was going to be father and then the dream was ripped away. There was nothing I could do to save them both," he sniffles. Olivia draws him into her arms permitting his tears to fall freely into the crook of her neck.

"I am so sorry," she utters as his head buries into her neck. "Noni didn't go out for the funeral." Fitz shakes his head no.

"She couldn't make it. I spoke to her everyday whether I was up for it or not. Your grandmother was my rock back then. I didn't believe her then, but she told me one day when the time was right I'd be able to find hope, move on, and be happy again. I had no idea," he lifts his head to gaze into her soft adoring brown eyes.

"No idea what?"

"I'd be you Livy." She sniffles at his admission. "I came home to Miss Rose because I wanted to be 'me' for a last time before I came President. I have always found great peace and comfort when I am here with Miss Rose and your family."

"That's because you are her Blue Eyes," she teases. Fitz chuckles. "I swear my Grandmother LOVES you more than her own Grandchildren or kids." Fitz gives her this _"now your full of it look"_ making her snicker. "What I am serious. I heard about you so much growing up."

"Olivia stop," he chastises. "It could not have been that bad."

"Ha you're funny," she grumbles. "My earliest memories of you are _My Blues Eyes this…or My Blues that…_ " she quips dramatically. "And she'd fan herself after she'd speak about you."

"Oh God," Fitz's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Well if it helps I heard about you non-stop from the moment you were born. Hell before that." She gives him the same look. "I'm serious Sweetheart. Miss Rose prayed you were a girl."

"That's because all the Grandchildren before me are ALL boys," she states rolling her eyes.

"Your Grandmother called my mom from the hospital crying the day you were born. She told my mom _My Louie and Allie gave me a Princess. Miss Rose finally has some Sunshine in her life. IT's A GIRL."_ Now it's Olivia's turn to blush. "My mom was even crying. I remember my Dad, and I came running. Abby was pissed because she had competition."

"Oh stop," she huffs.

"I'm serious Livy. Like you I heard _My Sunshine this. My Sunshine that,_ every time I spoke to her. She gushed about you," Fitz sighs kissing her lips. A delightful moan escapes as he connects his lips to hers over and over for a series of sweet kisses. "I was so jealous."

"Fitz!"

"What, I was," he admonishes with adorable smirk. "However in time, I realized as I got older I never wanted to meet someone so desperately. And now," he draws her closer. "I have you Olivia Pope are you are ALL mine."

"Yah?"

"Yes," he kisses her lips sweetly. "I felt this draw, connection to you my entire life."

"Did you talk about me to Bellamy," she covers her mouth regretting asking such a question.

"I did. My wife knew I loved her. She was not a jealous woman and wanted to meet this _Sunshine_ I spoke of and heard about. Did you speak to Max about me?" Olivia bites her lip as her cheeks flush. "What did you say?"

"Things," she snickers burying her face in his shoulder. Fitz cannot help but grin like a teenager.

"Tell me," he pleads.

"Why," she giggles observing Fitz's curiosity get the best of him. His hands come together in front of his face "praying" she grants his wish. "Oh geez. I told Max of you. That you were Noni's Blue Eyes. A good man, kind, generous and had my Grand-Momma wrapped around your pinky."

"I still do," he wiggles his pinky finger.

"Yah don't remind me Governor," she scolds. Fitz cannot help but laugh at her expression. "But I did tell him he'd have some awfully tough competition if you ever came along."

"You what?"

"I did. Max however made sure to point out he'd fight you for my heart and win, but…," her voice trails off glancing down at their now intertwined hands.

He brings their connected hands to his lips for a tender kiss. "But," he questions in a wistful tone. He's yearned for Olivia to be a part of his life for many years. If would have encountered Max, if he was a single man, there is no doubt in his mind, he would do everything possible to claim Olivia for himself.

"It scares me…," he admits. He squints. "Not you but if you two knuckleheads would have fought over me."

"Knuckleheads," he chuckles. She snickers. "If I was a single man Livy like I am now, I would have. However you would have had to make a choice." The apprehension in his voice is unmistakable.

"Fitz," she murmurs now kissing his soft lips requiring his kisses to continue. "My life was so different when I was with Max.

The heartache appears in his eyes for a moment. Of course she was in love with another, just like him prior to their meeting. "Livy you danced then and had a man who loved you more than anything." He does not mean to upset her. To his surprise she only smiles lovingly as her forehead connects with his.

 **/**

 **As You Wish...**

"Shh," she hushes him as her fingers cover his lips. "Max did love me more than his own life Fitz…." but now she stops talking. She cannot continue. Her eyes close and the accident that took so much from her appears before her very eyes.

"Liv?" But he's too late. Her tears stream descend down her cheeks in waves unable to stop them. She has to tell him what happened to Max, herself, the life she lost but she's not sure if she can. A piece of her can feel Max there with her, encouraging her to finally recount to Fitz what happened that night.

However she is beyond tired. Fitz glances around the room sensing a presence himself that was not there prior. A chill then warmth spreads through his body as he glances down at the woman he loves in his arms. Without a shadow of a doubt he knows what he must do. He lifts her into his lap then stands.

Olivia trusts him completely, as he carries her through the house while she buries her nose into his neck breathing in his musky cologne. Her sniffles and whimpers are muffled against the warmth of Fitz's skin. His large hand sprawls across her back caressing it lightly as he carries her through the house.

"I've got you Livy. Do not ever second guess us," he mutters as his head nuzzles into her hair. She breathes him in deeply as he carries her. Her arms wrap around his neck tightly bringing her closer to him. His grip tightens not wanting to let her go for anything either.

He strolls down the hallway into a bedroom on the first floor. His mother converted this room from a den into a spare bedroom for Miss Rose. There is still a desk in the corner with a light, and phone but a queen bed in the center. Fitz places her gently on the plush duvet allowing her head to rest on the feather pillow.

He hovers over her. Her eyes narrow as the tears cascade down her cheeks. "Fi-," she begins but he quiets her with a soft kiss. There is so much she must tell him but he stops her. He continues to plant silly kisses all over her face causing a smile to appear. She has stopped crying.

"It's okay," his eyes glance quickly at the clock. "I can wait," he assures her with a lingering kiss to her brow. It's approaching dinner time. He had no idea how long they had been talking. "Do me a favor," he explains. "Rest here while I fetch your chair. Then after I bring in your chair, close your eyes and nap for me."

"But I'm not…," as the next word appears on her lips she yawns.

"Oh I beg to differ Sweetheart," he caresses her cheek. "After the talk we just had I am tired," he sighs cupping her face in his large hand. His thumbs grace lightly over her lips. "Just lay here for me. If you sleep fine and if you don't it's no big deal. I'll return after I get dinner in the oven." She smirks but begins to sit up. He won't allow her. "Please," he beseeches.

"I can help you cook," she protests.

"No. It is MY turn to spoil you. Plus it's only pizza," he explains. She giggles. "What?"

"I heard from Noni you have issues baking pizza." He sits up eying her curiously. "The last time you made pizza I heard you burned it."

"The instructions were wrong and your Grandmother's oven was off," he huffs. Now she cannot help but laugh at his expense. "It's true. I won't burn dinner. Then we will eat, and I'll run you a bath, we can cuddle watch movies until we pass out upstairs in the master bedroom."

"So you did bring me here to keep me in bed wrapped up in your arms as much as possible. You are quiet sneaking Mr. President," she brings his face to hers kissing him. He moans as her tongue snakes into his mouth. It requires all his strength no to climb on top of her on the bed and forgo dinner.

"Stop distracting me Livy," he growls breaking their lips apart. She snickers. "Stay put. You got me Trouble."

Her hands fly into his curls as she purrs, "Yes Mr. President."

The seduction in her voice and her ministrations from her fingers in his curls is almost his undoing. If he does not move away, he will pounce on her. "Mhmmm," he grovels as her lips search for his. However he will not kiss her. She huffs. "I'll be back. Stay put." She smiles softly.

He begins to stand up keeping their hands connected. "Fitz," she utters before he can break their connection. "I want you to know I do believe my heart would have lead me to you." His eyes brighten as her words wash over him. "I loved Max but," she stops because she is not ready to utters those three tiny words. She loves Fitz, she is certain of it, but speaking them now is just too soon, or is it.

"I loved Bellamy – very much. She will always have a piece of my heart, along with our baby. I believe they are both watching over me now, and are finally at peace that I've found you," he kisses her hand. He lips linger on her soft skin for a long as possible. "You are my miracle and hope Livy."

"And you are mine," she sighs.

"Sleep if you can. I'll be back shortly." She nods. He stands by her side with their hands fingers twirled around the other until her she relaxes. His cannot help but kiss her forehead before leaving the room. By the time he returns with her chair, she is napping with a small smile on her face.

While the pizza is cooking, he sends a text to his mother to ensure he does not burn it. After some advice, he keeps a close eye on dinner while periodically checking on Olivia. Just as the timer is about to "ding" early, he checks on dinner. To his surprise he pulls the pizza out and it is not burnt.

He places on the stove then goes to stir Olivia. The moment he steps into the room, her eyes flutter open. He cannot help but smile as her arms stretch out beckoning him to come to her. He is by her side then sitting before her quickly. She pushes herself up then wraps herself around his firm torso.

"Hi Sleepyhead," he kisses her nose as their eyes connect. She cannot help but giggle as he attempts then fails to kiss her plump lips. Her arms wrap around his broad shoulders then of course go into his curls. A look of pure contentment appears on his face. Slowly she cradles his face in the palm of her hands.

"Hi," she exhales.

"I came into wake you up but you didn't wait for me," he sniffles with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"I heard the oven ding then I was afraid the smoke alarm was going to go off," she teases.

"Hey," he retorts. "I mind you I DID NOT burn dinner," he announces it as if he is practicing for a speech.

"I gathered. Now get me out of this bed Mister so you can feed me. I can have _this_ bath you promised, then you can get me back into bed," she wiggles her eyes. "You have to feed me before you can get any further with me this evening."

"As you wish," he answers like Wesley from _The Princess Bride._

"You are shameless," she groans as he scoops her up out of the bed. He begins to walk away with her. "Hey I can wheel myself you know."

"Nah. I like this way better," he winks carrying her into the kitchen. He sits her at the table, before walking over to the oven. He retrieves their pizza then sits with her at the table. She is impressed he didn't burn it, and they eat talking about his life in California. He speaks of all the places he cannot wait to share with her.

"One day I'll be there with you Fitz," she sighs touching his face.

"Yes you will." He knows she cannot leave with him tomorrow but he has every intention of bringing home to California. He evens has the perfect idea as to when. They finish their meal and Fitz cleans up the dishes. Luckily there is not much. He retrieves her chair in the bedroom but does not bring it into the kitchen.

She squints as he walks back to her then scoops her up in his strong arms again. "Seriously. Your arms are going to hurt if you carry me around the entire time we are here."

"It will be worth it. Plus not on my watch my First Lady," he utters the words before he can stop himself. He stops walking as her eyes shimmer and shine with happy tears. Before he can apologize she kisses him hard sending him staggering backwards. He braces himself against the wall, as Olivia tongue surges into his mouth with a vigor he has not experienced before.

His own legs begin to become weak as she kisses him harder. Her mouth on top of his was unyielding. He gathers whatever strength he has in his legs and quickly brings up the stairs to the master bedroom. He lays down on top of her on the massive king bed. Her limp legs are pushed to the center of the bed.

He slowly moved her to underneath him, then coils his arms around her. Their chests are almost touching. Her legs are in between his but she does not want him there. He has to be closer. Her eyes connect with his briefly as her hands travel down this back to his hips.

"Fitz," she whimpers requesting him to spread her legs. "I need you closer." He sees no apprehension behind her hooded eyes. He opens her legs then situates himself between them. She begins to bend her own knees but his hand covers hers stopping her. He smiles as their lips connect, bends her legs, then opening them further.

"Livy," he groans pushing himself against her. He has never wanted any woman the way he wants her right now. She can feel him pressed against her pants, grinding and winding his hips. Her hands cover his heart, feeling the rapid beat beneath the cotton material. They slip under his shirt feeling his soft skin.

He sighs into her mouth, as her nimble fingers grace against his hot skin. Her hands move up his back stopping on his shoulder blades, then shift to his chest. She is aching to pull his shirt off but she's stopping herself. Her heart hammers in her chest as Fitz kisses down her neck. The kisses are soft, feather-like but then he's sucking on her skin.

"Don't do it," she breathes as her hands cover his chest then comb through his chest hairs.

"Do what," he inquires innocently.

"Oh no," she scolds as he lifts his head with a sinister gaze. "You are NOT giving me a hickey. No man has ever given me one before."

"Good I can be the first," he jests back.

"Fitzgerald," she warns as his head lowers. However he does not stop until his lips are on her hot flesh gently pulling – sucking into his mouth. "Oh…," she sighs as his kisses increase. Her hands cascade down his body and find his hard member. This is what stops him. He has not been touched by any woman since he lost his wife.

He stops as his eyes meet hers. "Liv," he croaks.

She wants to touch him. Truly touch him. They are totally alone. No one will interupt. All she wants is to show him how much he means to her. Like her, HE is her miracle, her hope – most of all her light. Her fingers begin to unbutton his pants. She unzips them but stops before she proceeds.

The arousal and carnal need for a release in his eyes is unmistakable. "Fitz let me – I mean can I touch you?" The shyness in her voice causes him to kiss her. He breaks off their kiss before being unable to stop. Before he permits her to go any further he reaches for protection. She blushes hearing the wrapper ripped open then hear it rolled on.

He kisses her sensually while his hand guides her to the top of his boxers. He lifts the band to urge her hand inside. It slinks inside. She feels his hair first before locating his hard shaft. He begins to kiss her harder, deeper as her hand wraps around his member.

Soon she's stroking him as his hips move up and down increasing the friction between them. She plays with his tip, the entire length of tip m all the way down to the base. Even though he's covered her hand leaves no area untouched.

"Livy," he growls as the feeling of him losing his mind begins to creep up from the pit of stomach climbing higher in his body.

"Let go Fitz. You are the only man I'll ever want," she utters. "I will love being your First Lady," she mutters in his ear causing him to finally release in her hand and condom. He jolts and shakes as his body surges with a desire. He's been "helped" by a woman before to reach his peak but never in his wildest dream did it feel this euphoric.

As her eyes connect with his as he finishes his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He cannot believe he permitted her to do this. He steps out of the bed to clean up then returns to her with a pair of sweatpants and new boxers on. "Livy," he sighs cocooning her in his arms. She straightened her legs while he was gone.

"I am NOT sorry Fitz. Don't worry I'll let you return the favor," she wiggles her eye brows.

He slinks down her body hovering over the apex between her thighs. "Oh trust me. If you thought I was hungry for you before, I'm starved now." Her mouth falls open. His chin presses over her warmth.

"Do you promise," she questions hazily.

He crawls up her body, leaving kisses along the way. "Definitely." But then he sits up leaving her confused. Before she can object he kisses her leisurely. She begins to pull him on top of her but he halts her. "I believe I promised you a bath."

 **/**

 **Hold Me Close…**

She smiles wildly. "You did." But then it hits her. She is definitely not ready for him to see her naked. He sees her fear in her eyes. Fitz retrieves her bag as she sits up in the bed. "Noni packed a bathing suit for you. You get changed while I draw the water. I won't come out of the bathroom until you are ready."

She brings his forehead to hers needing them to touch. "You are perfect. Do you know that?"

He smiles knowing it is anything but the true. "Oh darling we had this argument yesterday. But as long as I am the perfect man for you, I am totally chill with it."

"Did you just say _Chill_ ," she chastises. He laughs. "Go Blue Eyes. You are not allowed to see my Lady Parts yet." He whispers something incredibly naughty into her ear. "FITZ!"

"What," he winks stepping away from her. He keeps an eye on her while she retrieves her bathing suit, then enters the bathroom for their bath. Fifteen minutes later when the tub is filled he hears his name. He steps and she literally takes his breath away. She is in a fitted tank top navy flowered suit with matching shorts. There is a bow on the front accentuating her chest. Her hair is up in a messy bun.

"Wow," he breathes waltzing over to her with evident arousal in his pants.

"Well where is yours Mr. President?" He strips off his pants displaying his swim trunks. Then he peels off his shirt revealing his bare chest. Olivia's mouth drops open as her hand flies over her heart taking in her man before her. She's felt his ribbed chest under his clothes but now seeing him, she's aching to touch him.

He bends down to her. "Touch it."

"No," she blushes as she swings her legs over the side of the bed. He smiles softly as he edges closer. She has touched his chest before but now that he is topless, she can't.

"Livy I know want too," he pesters. She shakes her head NO. "You just had your hand down my pants. Touching my bare chest is not a big deal." Now she feels completely silly. Her hand stretches forward settling over his heart. She gazes into his eyes. "And."

"Do you sleep in a freezer?"

He laughs loudly. "No. Why?"

"Because no man should look this hot and be President." He chuckles. "No wonder you have ladies after you."

"Well Sweetheart I want no one but you," he sighs as he finally scoops her up to take her into the massive master bathroom. Her eyes widen seeing all the candles, and soft dim lights. Her eyes meet his. "So you like?" She nods. "Good." Slowly he lowers her into the water, and then he sits behind her.

He pulls her against his chest as they relax in the massive jetted tub. There are so many bubbles she can't see his toned legs. They sit in silence for a long time just enjoying this moment. His hands caress her arms, hips and legs in the water. He kisses just below her ears, neck working his way to her mouth.

"Fitz," she sighs deeply as his arms draw her nearer. She is so close, one would have a difficult time distinguishing them apart underneath the bubbles. He nestles his face into her neck. His arms encircle around her as if he's is already leaving her behind. "Stop it."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean…," he begins but she turns and cups his cheek stopping him from speaking.

"You are not hurting me," she assures him with a sweet smile. "Stop thinking about tomorrow and just be here with me now. Please," she begs. He nods. They cuddle in the water until the water chills. Fitz steps out of the tub first, dries off, then lifts Olivia. He sits her on a towel on counter then dries her off. "I can do this you know."

"No. I want to," he bumps her nose. "I like this. Taking care of you." She sighs. He eyes shimmer with thoughts of her with him in DC, tending to her needs, waking up - sleeping with her in the Presidential bedroom. Most of all, her visiting him in the Oval Office and coming home to the Residence and she is there waiting for him.

He is so sure it's what he wants. If he must take Miss Rose with her, he will. She senses his thoughts in his eyes as he dries her legs. "One day."

"One day," he answers standing to lift her into his arms. He bring her into the bedroom with her towel. He places her on the bed, then steps away into the bathroom allowing her to change into pajamas. Fitz returns to see her waiting for him to go to sleep. Somehow she managed to get under the comforter. "How?"

"Secret," she winks as he lifts the covers to join her. He's in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He brings her to his chest. She snuggles her head into body as his arms wrap around her. Fitz kisses her forehead as she lays there quietly. Slowly she relaxes into him. "Thank you."

He squints.

"For bringing me here. It's what we needed."

He lifts her head to kiss her lips. "Yes it was. Livy I want you to know that I'm – I've…,"

"Fitz I know," she pushes herself up to look into his sparkling blues. She latches onto his hand and touches her chest. Olivia spreads his hand across her heart as their hands connect. "Because it's the…I mean I'm in…,"

But she speaks no more but he kisses her. Their kisses are sensual, passionate, filled with hopes and their dreams of a life together. As he breaks the connection, her eyes flutter open. Their eyes mesh with the other. He cannot utter a word but hold her gaze, but notices her eye lids becoming heavy.

"Sleep Sweetheart."

"But this is our last night together for a while. I need to tell you about my accident, Max, all of it," she pleads through a yawn.

"We have time in the morning. We'll lay in bed and you can tell me it all. I'll be right here to hold you through it all," he begs.

"You'll hold onto me all night?"

"Always."

She agrees nestling her body to his then closing her eyes to drift off to sleep. Fitz watches over her until she is asleep then follows her. But he is awoken a few hours later.

"No. Come back," he hears Olivia speak in her sleep. He hears her call out a few more other words and his heart shatters even more. Her eyes arms move as if she is attempting to stir someone. She is on the pillow next to him.

"Don't go," she calls out in her sleep. He holds her hand wrapping an arm under her then around her. He remembered what Miss Rose warned him off. Do not wake her. Not yet. But then she's moving. "No you can't leave me. Not like this," she cries out. Olivia utters those same words again breaking Fitz's heart.

"I'm here Livy," he whimpers pressing his face to hers. She is reliving the night of the accident in her dream. He is powerless to help her. All he can do is hold her.

"No DO NOT go. Wake up," she begins to scream. Fitz scoops her up in his arms then cradles her in his arms. "NOT YOU TOO. MAX DO NOT DIE ON ME," she yells through her tears. "I CAN REACH YOU. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME ALL ALONE, MAX. MAX," she bellows one more time as Fitz kisses her brow waking her up.

He smiles as she realizes it is him. "Fitz," she cries out.

"I am here Livy."

"I couldn't save him. I couldn't save…," she realizes he heard her. He draws her closer allowing her to sob into his chest. "Fitz, I watched Max die." He does not speak a word. His own tears fall onto her face. "I'm all alone."

"You're not alone," he murmurs lifting her face to his. "Not anymore. Tell me…," He leaves the bed, then brings them to a hung recliner in the side of the room. A blanket is there to cover their bodies. A small light it turned on for him to see her. He rocks her in his lap giving her time to think, and when she is ready she slowly begins to tell him about the night she lost Max and so much more.

 **/**

 **And that is it. Yes I am JUST going to leave this here. Don't worry I'll be back. This chapter was emotional enough on its own to write so I decided to tackle Olivia's accident in a separate chapter. It is just too much to write all I once. And you get more so yay. ;-)**

 **Also you now know what happened to Bellamy. It was extremely painful. Now I hope you understand why Fitz was so devastated. He not only lost his wife but unborn child.**

 **NOW I have something to say to a fellow reviewer who pointed out that my fics could be much better if I wrote "hot sugars," or if you want Olitz sex.**

 **I DO NOT enjoy writing sex. I never have. It is NOT my style. My stories connect on a deeper level. I have pointed that out in the past. They do not need to connect sexually when the time is not right for them. OP is unlike any Olivia character I have written or seen on this site. All should keep that in mind.**

 **If you are reading my work for love scenes, you are reading the wrong OLITZ writer. My fics are not about Olitz having sex, even oral. Yes Fitz got some pleasure in this update but it WAS MY CHOICE and it FELT RIGHT.**

 **And word to the wise this reviewer DO NOT COMPARE ME to another writer EVER (no I will not divulge who it was.) I don't mind it when it is done tastefully, but THIS PERSON did not. The writer you spoke off is phenomenal but we have two totally different writing styles. You should keep that in mind.**

 **Now if anyone has an issue with my slow burn style or is** _ **falling asleep at the wheel**_ **please let me know. It is not my intent. I know I take forever to get to things but would you rather me skip important OLITZ events, and give you shorter chapters, or write the way I do now. I rather not have plot wholes. I try to give you quality not quantity. I feel that is more important.**

 **And if you are reading this story for sex…READ SOMETHING ELSE. IT WILL NOT happen UNTIL I (OLITZ) is ready. And right now they are not!**

 **I am sorry for my rant but this HAD to be said.**

 **If anyone has taken offense I apologize. I appreciate ALL of you that read, review, and have stuck by me all these years. You sticking with me, helping me become a better writer means the world.**

 **Take care and I'll be looking forward to your thoughts on the flip-side.**

 **As always thank you for reading,**

 **Me's**


	25. Footprints In The Sand

**Hello my Precious Loves. Happy #TGIT and #ScandalThursday**

 **Here is your next chapter for this story but I will place this warning for you all to keep in mind. It is NOT for the faint of heart. It took me a long time to type. YOU WILL NEED TISSUES. (All) or at least I hope your questions concerning OP's accident will be answered.**

 **I hope I did this chapter justice. I also like to thank Kay Ana_Elle971 for this quote. I don't know where she got it from but it was just what I was looking for. TY.**

 **So enjoy, and thank you for reading. I'm eager to read your #Crumbs on the flipside.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

" **Chapter 25: Footprints in the Sand"**

" _ **Maybe home is nothing more than two arms holding you tight when you're at your worst." – Yara Bashraheel**_

 **I Can Reach You…**

Olivia closes her eyes nuzzling her face into Fitz's firm but warm chest. She is clinging to his shirt soaking with her tears as she sobs into his chest. She has grieved for the losses she suffered the day of the accident that took so much from her but has she truly. Fitz arms draw her even closer as her arms snake under his arms then stop at his mid-back. Slowly her hold on him tightens.

"I'm here Sweetheart. You can reach me. See," he reiterates as he kisses the top of her head over and over again. He trails his lips from her hair to her forehead hoping to sooth her sobs but it does nothing. His arms wrap around her fully. His left hand is pressing into the right side of her ribs while his right hand drapes on top of her left. Fitz's long fingers slowly create soft circles on her shirt but it does nothing to sooth her sobs.

"But what if after you become President I lose you too," she weeps submerging her nose in his scent.

"Livy," he mumbles in a soft sweet tone. "Look at me," he implores. She forces her cheeks and nose into the material off his shirt further unable to do as he wishes. Olivia cannot look into those blue eyes of his right now. She just can't. However Fitz ever so gently lifts her face. His lips just brush over hers and her eyes open. "I am NOT going anywhere. I will always FIND you. My heart will forever lead me home to you no matter what happens to me."

"But what if…," she squeals. "Your agents will not be by your side all the time. You cannot promise me Fitz you'll be safe every minute of every day. Once you take the oath of office, you'll be a target."

"Liv?" She pushes herself up to gaze into his soft blue eyes. They shimmer with the depth of his feelings for her, mirroring her own. "I will be fine," he signs offering her some reassurance. His large hands palm her wet cheeks before his lips plant feathery kisses all over her wet face.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME," she screams shocking Fitz. "IF YOU WERE TO BE KILLED BY SOME SHARP SHOOTER," she bellows as the tears stream down her cheeks. Fitz own tears cascade down his face as her hands cover his cheeks. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I'D HAVE TO SEE IT ON THE NEWS? IT WOULD BE SHOWN OVER AND OVER AGAIN. AND IF YOU WERE TO DIE?"

"Livy," he presses his forehead to hers. "Please do not do this to yourself," he mutters in a hushed tone.

"AND WHY NOT," she bellows as more water streams down her face in waves. "I had to watch Max go right in front of me Fitz. The paramedics were struggling to save him but the damage was too severe. They tried to resuscitate him but it was too late." Now she's sobbing.

"Sweetheart," he kisses her forehead, cheeks then lips over and over again praying to sooth her pain. She only cries more. "I lost everything that day Fitz," her eyes connect with his briefly before lowering her head to its "home" over his heart. "How am I supposed to survive if you were to die?" The rocking in the chair increases as Olivia whimpers over and over, "I was powerless to save Max's life. I couldn't save him. He needed me and I did nothing. I watched him die right in front of me." Her last words increase her sobs into wails.

Her nails begin to dig into the cotton fabric of Fitz's shirt terrified is she releases him he'll be gone also. It's crazy, she knows but anything could happen to Fitz. She LOVES him more than she EVER thought imaginable. He IS the very air, LIFE FORCE within the depths of her soul. He has given her a reason to believe - live again. If she were to lose him, she'd surely follow.

He croaks her name into her hair just above a whisper as her grip on his shirt increases. It should be him afraid to leave her knowing anything could occur without his ever watchful gaze. He's learned in only a short amount of time, if he is with her, she is safe. The moment he walks or turns away, she could be hurt. She has Quincy and the agents who will be ever mindful of her well-being.

However WILL IT be enough? We he be able to function when she is more than just a few feet away from his arms. He will barely be able to sleep without her warm body pressed against his. "If I had ONLY met you sooner," he mutters into the top of her head. "I wish I could have been there for you. Livy…."

She closes her eyes absorbing his words. "Me too. But…," she stops just before the words leave her mouth.

"But…,"

"Do you think we'd be together now?"

"I think it would have brought us together sooner Livy," he admits as his hands massage her body. "I would have felt this connection to you sooner. I think our grief would have made our bond stronger, helped us to heal together. I also believe all the feelings we've had for each other, would have shown themselves through the pain. It would have given us the courage to move on – like we are now. I also would have acted on these lingering feelings I've had for you since I watched you dance that night."

"Fitz…." she sniffles. "That night…,"

"You were amazing," he coos lifting her face to gaze into her tear-filled eyes. She begins to open her mouth to speak but he stops her. "I know Livy."

She sits up exhaling deeply. "Fitz right after I left the concert hall that night," she stops abruptly. Her body begins to shake in his arms as everything from that evening flashes into her mind.

 **/**

 _ **The "Un-Perfect Night..."**_

" _Liv," Max calls out from behind her. "Are you ready to go?" She has been staring at these purple roses since speaking to her Grandmother. Olivia reads the words on the handwritten card over and over again feeling a sense of nostalgia. She cannot help but wonder who they are from. However a small piece of her hopes and dare prays it is Blue Eyes – the man she has ached to meet for most of her life._

 _Who could she have enchanted when she danced? Could it have been him in the audience her eyes connected with only briefly? Surely if he was there, Miss Rose would have pointed him out and told her. If she had known he was there, she surely would have sought him out and introduced herself to him finally._

" _No it can't be him," she utters to herself but loud enough for Max to hear._

" _Him who love," Max asks wrapping an arm around her possessively. He kisses her brow causing Olivia to finally gaze into his bright brown eyes. Max reads the card. "Who is F3?"_

" _I don't know," she answers honestly._

" _These purple roses are from him," Max grumbles. "I don't like the idea of men sending my fiancée flowers. Especially with a note like this," he fingers trace F3's words._

" _Max he's just a fan who enjoyed our dance," she turns in his arms._

 _Max smirks. "Enjoyed, more like enchanted love. Or shall I say you, which I happen to agree with." Olivia blushes. She kisses him softly._

" _I'm only enchanting Max because I have you," wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You are the only man to bring that out of me, on and off the dance floor."_

" _Good," Max quips. He pauses. "Lib's has this Blue Eyes you keep speaking about ever seen you dance?" She solemnly shakes her head NO. "These flowers could be from him?"_

" _Max," she scolds._

" _What I'm serious. Maybe he's finally coming to claim you for his very own," Max teases. "Your grandmother speaks of him as if he's the greatest thing since sliced bread."_

" _Because he is Max," Miss Rose answers coming into the room with Olivia's parents. She strolls over to her Grandchild to hold her hands. "He'd fight you for this girl and I'd let him win."_

" _Now Mom behave," Louis scolds his mother. Miss Rose winks at her son. "You know if he was here his parents would have told us. You are closer to this man's family then to our own." Her son playfully reminds her, bringing his mother into his side for a hug._

" _Well you know why Louie," Miss Rose chastises. "He's one hell of a good looking man. So much like his father – the Senator. If I was closer to his age, he'd give your Daddy a run for his money." Everyone in the room laughs. "Plus I saved My Blue Eyes chestnuts from getting roasted in the fire."_

" _Momma Rose," Miss Alice, Olivia's mother moves to stand by her daughter. "That is true but I swear you are a hopeless romantic."_

" _I am Allie," Miss Rose kisses her daughter in law's cheek. Max steps outside to bring the car up for them to head out. "I know you have been secretly hoping this Blue Eyes of yours will come along to sweep my baby girl off her tip-toes."_

" _Momma," Olivia blushes grateful Max is not in the room. All these years she hoped to meet this Blue Eyes but it never happened. He has been the silent but ever present man holding a very special key to her heart. Olivia became the best in the hopes she meet him one day. She would have loved to have met him before Max came along to become more than just his friend but life has a funny way of giving you love in a way never expected._

 _She loves Max and cannot wait to become his wife._

" _What child," Allie coos in a southern tone. "You may be engaged but you ain't dead. I have seen your Grandmother's Blue Eyes. He comes from good stock." Her mother fans herself briefly._

" _MOMMA, OH MY GOD STOP," Olivia chastises. "I am marrying Max."_

" _Oh I know. And he is a good man," Allie holds her daughter's hand. "But we all know how long you have wished for HIM to see you dance." She peaks behind Olivia then her eyes catch Miss Rose's. She only smiles but it is all Miss Allie needs to see. "Those roses child. It appears Louie that our little ballerina has another admirer." Olivia opens her mouth to object but Alice quiets her. "Ah huh," she places her hand out for the card._

" _Mom," Olivia brings the card to her chest not wanting her to see it._

" _Olivia Carolyn Pope show your Momma right now," Louis warns his daughter. She may not be a little girl any longer but she is still his daughter._

 _Olivia reluctantly places the card in her mother's hand. Her eyes widen seeing the "F3" written perfectly on the card. She shares a "knowing glance" with Louis and then Miss Rose. No other words are exchanged until she slowly hands the card back to her daughter. "These things don't just happen child."_

" _Huh?"_

 _They begin to walk outside to meet Max. Miss Alice wraps an arm around her daughter as they enter the cold night air. "Hold onto this card my sweet girl, and any memories you have of tonight. I have no doubt that when the time is right Mr. F3 will come into your life and heart when you least expect it and when you need him most."_

" _Momma he's not some guardian angel or something. It's not like he's going to POOF in front of me one day and appear," she groans watching Max pull the car up._

" _NO but he WILL find you. Trust me," Miss Allie assures her. "You bewitched this man's soul tonight. He'll come and find you one day when you are both ready."_

" _Ready for what Momma. I have Max," she sighs as the car stops. "I love Max. I don't want another man." Her mother cups her face. "Momma seriously. This F3 and Blue Eyes cannot be one in the same." Miss Alice kisses her cheek then enters the car. Her parents sit in the back, while she is in the passenger seat._

 _They begin the drive to her Grandmother's house. "Momma where's Noni?"_

" _She is riding home with Uncle Bernard," Miss Alice explains as the car maneuvers through the streets of downtown Boston. They speak a few minutes more about her performance then the wedding. Soon the car turns onto the highway then thirty minutes later off._

" _Okay are we still," but it then that everything goes dark. Glass breaking, metal screeching is heard. A few short minutes later she opens her eyes to see Max unconscious with blood coming out of his ears. The windshield is shattered all over the front seat. "Max," she calls out to him but he is unresponsive. She quickly notices a SUV that crashed into the driver's side of the car._

" _Max," reaching across the car to him but she cannot move her arm. It's pined against the seat with a massive tree limb that fell onto the car. Her eyes glance to the side. The tree limbs broke through the glass of the car pushing her almost into Max's seat. She hears the tree's trunk cracking as it strains to stand upright. The tightened seat belt presses hard into her chest, not allowing much needed oxygen into her lungs._

" _I can't move my legs," she whimpers attempting to shift them. "Well maybe I am but can't because something is on them." Then she turns her head slightly to her parents. "Momma. Daddy," she cries out but no answer. "MOMMA. DADDY," her voice creaks slightly louder. She cannot turn around any further. Her parents are unconscious in the back of the car, unresponsive._

" _OH GOD," she whimpers. Is it then she hears sirens. "You all best stay with me and not leave me all alone." Her eyes focus on Max. "You best not leave me Max. I cannot dance on this earth – the stage without you. There is no Prima Ballerina without you by my side. MAX," she screams as the firetrucks and ambulance arrive._

" _Ma'am are you all right," Olivia is questioned as the paramedics and a fireman come to her side of the car. She is asked a few vital questions while examined in the vehicle. The SUV that hit them is gradually pulled away once the driver is out. Olivia struggles to hear what they are saying but her eyes begin to become heavy. "No you have to stay awake for me okay. What is your name?"_

" _Olivia," she answers as her head turns to Max. "I am so tired."_

 _The paramedic motions for assistance noting a change in Olivia's vitals. He whispers, "We have to get her out pronto." His partner agrees but Max's injuries and her parents are much more serious._

" _Can't I rest my eyes for a minute," she then turns to Max. "Is he going to die? Wait my parents are in the back."_

" _Yes Olivia we know," the paramedic answers. "You cannot go to sleep okay. You have to stay with me. You parents are unconscious. I need you to hold perfectly still while we begin to get them out of the car." She nods. The paramedic reaches inside the car in order to restrain her in the seat. The paramedic holds a conversation with her in order to keep her awake and talking. The car shakes and soon both doors on the driver's side are off. The tree on her side will make it extremely difficult for her to be set free. It not only crushed the car, but pierced the metal. The paramedics fear it's in her body._

 _Next to her she hears them speaking about Max._

" _We have to get him out of here. He has a weak pulse and he's has blood coming out of his ears. If we don't get him he won't make it to the hospital." He whispers to the driver of the ambulance to call for a helicopter for Olivia and Max. If she rides in the ambulance she as well may not survive. Every minute is crucial._

" _Max is dying isn't he," Olivia whimpers as her parents are placed on stretchers then into an ambulance to head to the hospital. The paramedic does not answer her question, but watches his partners along with the fire department use the jaws-of-life to remove him from the car. "MAX DO NOT LEAVE ME. YOU CANNOT DIE. YOU HEAR ME. YOU BEST NOT LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS WORLD. MAX," Olivia screams as the paramedics lift him onto the stretcher._

" _He has a very weak pulse," the driver states before Max is moved away from the wreckage._

 _Next they begin to remove Olivia. The paramedic who has been by her side from the entire time only slides into the back of the damaged car to restrain Olivia while the tree is cut away. He places his hand down on her lower back and instantly senses wetness. "She is bleeding out. We have to hurry."_

 _The fire department removes the necessary debris to lift Olivia out of the damaged car. Once on the gurney her injuries are fully noted. However all Olivia sees is Max. A paramedic is feverishly working on him. "Bring me to Max," she utters as she is raised in the air. "Please," she whimpers._

 _A helicopter is heard approaching overhead. "Miss Pope you are going to ride to the hospital on the helicopter. All right. I'll be with you," the paramedic explains placing a neck brace on her, then another brace is slide underneath her back to prevent further injury to her spinal column. As she is pushed away from the wrecked vehicle, she notices the paramedics feverishly working on Max._

" _Bring to Max please. I can't leave without him," she pleads reaching frantically for him. Her arms were not strapped down._

" _Ma'am, we have to get you on the helicopter. Your parents are already in route. You will be beat them there. There is not much time," a paramedic from the chopper._

" _NO PLEASE," Olivia cries. "DO NOT TAKE ME WITHOUT MAX. Bring me to him for just a moment. I need to be with him. He needs me." The paramedic acquiesces but only for a few moments. They bring her stretcher by Max. "Is he breathing? He's not gone?"_

" _Very little Ma'am," she is answered. "No he's still with us just barely." As the words leave the paramedics mouth, the machines that are connected to Max begin to go crazy. "Please get her back."_

 _Olivia is pushed out of the way as the paramedics frantically begin CPR and rush him onto another helicopter that touched down beside Olivia's._

" _We're losing him," Olivia hears as Max's body is worked on._

" _No come back. Don't go. No. DO NOT GO. Wake up," Olivia screams as her hands is just out of reach of Max's stretcher. "NOT YOU TOO. MAX DO NOT DIE ON ME. I CAN REACH YOU. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME ALL ALONE MAX. MAX," she stretches her hand out to touch his but the paramedics push her further away. "NO BRING ME BACK. I CANNOT LEAVE HIM. I CAN SAVE HIM."_

 _It is at this moment the adrenaline in Olivia's body dissipates and her eyes close. The paramedics rush her onto the helicopter and it lifts off for the hospital. She is worked on the entire ride, but it unresponsive. She arrives at the hospital and it brought into emergency surgery in the hope to save her life._

 _ **/**_

 _ **ALL Alone…**_

 _ **1 weeks later…**_

" _She's coming back to us," Olivia hears as her eyes slowly begin to open. "All you crackerjack doctors swore up and down my baby was not going to wake up today. And now look she's beginning to open her eyes to come back to her family," Miss Roses scowls at the doctors who have been tending to Olivia for the last week._

" _I told ya'll my Sunshine is coming back to me." As the words leave Miss Rose's lips, Olivia eyes open. "Livy," Miss Rose coos pressing Olivia's hand to her very tired cheek. Olivia swallows hard. Her throat is very dry and her pulse quickens. "It's okay Pumpkin your Noni is here with you. I've been here waiting for you to come back to me."_

 _Olivia eyes widen as her doctor and nurses approach her monitors. She begins to struggle due to the feeding tube which they quickly remove. The nurse then gives her a drink of water. The doctors take her vitals, do a quick exam but Olivia does not say a word. However when they ask her name, age, and the date, she mouths them. However the date is wrong because she has been in a "medical coma" for the last week._

 _Her eyes then turn to Miss Rose wondering where she is and why. Miss Rose sits on the bed in front of her. "You were in an accident Sunshine. Do you remember?" Olivia squints unsure. "You left the ballet with Max, your Mom and Dad," Miss Rose now has tears streaming down her face. She glances quickly around the room. Max nor her parents are no-where to be found._

" _Noni," Olivia creaks as her pulse quickens. The tears threatening to spill from her eyes are telling. "Where…," her voice is raw from the tubes._

" _Mrs. Pope, maybe we should do this another time," the doctor interjects._

" _No," Miss Rose challenges the doctor. She kisses Olivia's forehead quickly then motions for the doctor to follow her out of the room. "I can't keep this from her. She is already looking for them."_

" _Let my staff and I bring her down for testing, then we she returns you can tell her the truth. Plus I know the rest of your family has been waiting to see her. She is going to need ALL of your help," the doctor pleads with Miss Rose to agree._

" _Fine," she acquiesces. "But if she figures this out on her own, there will be hell to pay for you all. You do not want to piss my baby off."_

" _I understand Ma'am," the doctor squeezes Miss Rose's hand then enters Olivia's hospital room. The doctor gently and calmly explains to Olivia that in a few moments they will be bringing her up for testing. Her eyes meet her Grandmother's._

" _I'll be here when you get back. We'll talk then. Everyone is waiting to see you baby," she mutters holding her hand._

" _Noni," Olivia other hand reaches for her Grandmother. She senses something is truly wrong. Her eyes travel down to her legs. "My legs," she mouths._

 _Miss Rose's eyes meet the doctors. He sits in front of Olivia on the bed. "Miss Pope you just woke up from a week long coma." Her eyes widen. "It was necessary to aid in your healing. The medication has some lasting effects in the body." He hopes this explanation will reassure her. "My nurses and I must take you up for testing. When we are finished the medication should be out of your body, and we can see where things stand. All right."_

" _Okay," Olivia mouths. "My legs," she taps her thigh. She cannot feel her own hand. "I can't feel my hand." He motions for the nurses and aides to prep her for testing. The doctor offers more comforting words to calm Olivia's fears. Then all the necessary preparations are made. After a quick goodbye to Miss Rose, she is wheeled out of the room._

 _A few hours later, Olivia is returned to her hospital room. There waiting for her is Miss Rose, with a small simple lunch in order for her to gain some strength. Thirty minutes later, her Uncles Bernard and Edward arrive with their wives. Then of course her Aunt Celia and her husband. She continues looking around the room for her father and mother, Louis and Alice Pope._

 _Each Aunt and Uncle to go her individually for hugs and kisses. As each hug her, she feels their tears. They also inform her that her cousin, ALL BOYS will be visiting her the following day. Most live an hour or less away accept for one cousin who lives on the West Coast. To her surprise he is there as well but tending to the Bed and Breakfast for Miss Rose._

 _Finally Olivia is able to speak. "Where are you all here?"_

 _Her Uncle Bernard sits close. "Because of the accident. We had to be here." She squints._

 _Her Uncle Edward stands next to Miss Rose who is now sitting next to her on the bed. "Do you remember anything," he inquires._

" _Only a little. Momma, Daddy, Max and I were talking. Then I…," her voice creaks._

" _It's okay," her Aunt Celia comes to hold her other hand. "If you don't remember."_

 _Olivia stops her. "No I opened my eyes and Max, Daddy, and Momma were really hurt. I was the only one who was awake and talking. A paramedic stayed with me. They put me on a helicopter. But Max…WHERE IS MAX?" She closes her eyes as the images of him bleeding and being worked on appear in her mind. "Why isn't is here? Is he in a coma too?"_

" _No Sweetie he's not," Miss Rose lifts her face._

" _Then where is he, Momma and Daddy," she whimpers. "Are they in their own rooms? Can I go see them?"_

" _Sweetheart," Miss Rose sniffles as her tears begin to come out of her eyes. Olivia shifts in the bed to gaze into her Grandmother's eyes. She remembers seeing her this upset once. It was when her Grandfather passed away._

" _WHERE ARE THEY," she cries. "SOMEONE BRING ME TO MY PARENTS RIGHT. I NEED MAX. I WANT TO SEE MAX," she begins to cry. Her Uncle Bernard and Edward close the distance. They hold her down so she will not hurt herself. "Uncle Bernie, Uncle Eddie please tell me where they are?"_

" _Momma we have to tell her," Celia speak to her mother._

 _Miss Rose cocoons Olivia in her arms. "Grand-Mamma," she whimpers, gazing into her Grandmother's eyes. "Please?"_

" _Your Momma, Daddy and Max," she stops abruptly not permitting herself to utter the words. "They are…," She can no longer hold back her tears. They come down her face in waves._

" _Tell me Noni," Olivia heart begins to break. "You have to say it. I won't believe it unless you tell me the truth."_

 _Olivia watches her Grandmother exhale deeply as she looks out the window up into the sky. "How could you all leave her?" Their eyes meet, as Miss Rose speaks, "Pumpkin Max, your Father and Mother aren't here because they are with your Papa in heaven," she places her hand over her mouth to cover her own cries._

" _NO," Olivia screams. "THEY CANNOT BE GONE. MAX WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME. How am I supposed to live without him? Momma and Daddy too, NO! I don't believe you," she lashes out. She struggles to be released but her Uncle Bernard and Edward are now holding onto her with Miss Rose. "WHY?"_

" _I don't know why darling. If I did I'd ask the man upstairs for answers. You are not alone," Miss Rose kisses her brow/ "I'm so sorry Livy – my Sweet Baby," Miss Rose whimpers into her hair rocking her back and forth in the bed._

 _As the words "Sweet Baby," leave her Grandmother's mouth Olivia believes her. She was called this when her Grandfather passed away and she wept in Miss Rose's arms. Oliva's body begins to shake. "They all loved you very much. Max, Your Momma, and Daddy are watching over you in heaven now with your Papa," she voices realizing their mutual loss._

" _I missed their funeral," Olivia sniffles as her eyes meet her Aunt Celia._

 _She walks over to the bed. Bernard stands up allowing his sister to sit with Olivia. "No Baby you didn't. We couldn't have it without you."_

" _So they're in the morgue," she questions as more tears come down her face._

" _No they are at the funeral home. Max is there too. We'll have the service after you leave the hospital. You don't have to plan anything," Celia assures her. "Max's family is taking care of everything. They will be visiting you later." Olivia shifts her body with her Grandmother's help falling into her Aunt's arms. "You will NEVER be alone Olivia. All of us will be here for you."_

 _Celia eyes meet her two sister and laws. They step to the foot of the bed placing their hands on her feet. Olivia does not realize it at first but when her eyes focus on her Aunts her heart rate quickens. "Why can't I feel their hands?" Her aunts remove their hands then touch her again. "I can't feel you squeezing my feet." Olivia begins to panic._

" _Get the doctor now," Miss Rose orders one of her son's. Bernard and Edward both rush out of the room while all her aunts sit with Olivia on the bed._

" _WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY LEGS," she bellows willing herself to move her legs. She places her hands under her hips for leverage but nothing. "I AM TELLING THEM TO MOVE BUT THEY AREN'T! NONI," she turns to her Grandmother seeking solace._

 _The doctor rushes in the room to exam Olivia. He pleads with her family to give her something to calm down but Miss Rose won't allow it. "Please Mrs. Pope. We won't be able to examine her if she is this upset," the doctor explains. Miss Rose instructs him to plead with Olivia. She does not want any more medication in her body but she allow it. A small sedative is injected in her IV._

 _As the sedative enters Olivia's bloodstream her heart rate slows. "Miss Pope I am going to do a quick exam all right?" Olivia nods. As the doctor checks Olivia's injuries, a nurse arrives with her most recent test results. Olivia watches him furrow his brows as he checks the sheets of paper in her file. He looks at the nurse, then the intern who has been working with him. "You're certain."_

" _Yes Doctor," they respond._

" _Why can I feel my legs," Olivia finally asks the question. The doctor solemnly sits in front of her. His eyes give it away. "I won't ever be able to dance again, will I? Please I need to know. I know I just found out I lost both my parents, my fiancée and dancing partner, but I have to know."_

" _Your spinal column was severed in the accident. As of right now you are paralyzed Miss Pope. The swelling from the accident has gone down enough for us to get a clearer picture. Your most recent MRI proves our fears. We hoped we got you into surgery in time but it was not the case. The metal that pierced your back unfortunately left you unable to walk," the doctor squeezes her hands._

 _To his surprise after just learning she lost Max and her parents, she sits there silently. "Miss Pope…," he calls out to her but she just stares at him with "empty eyes."_

" _Livy," Miss Rose calls out to her but she does not respond. Miss Rose leans forward to gaze into her youngest Grandchild's eyes. All the hope, love, LIGHT is gone. Being the Prima Ballerina she was once could have been the only thing to keep her going._

" _Is there anything you can do for her," Miss Rose inquires. Olivia is eerily silent._

" _I am going to send her paperwork to a Dr. Derek Shepard. He is a well-known neurosurgeon who is literally the best in our field. He works at John Hopkins in Boston. He is not only the Chief of Surgery but head of the Neuro Department. A pioneer in our field along with success with patients who have spinal injuries."_

" _Can this Doctor Shepard give me back my legs," Olivia snaps. "Max, my parents…," now she's crying again._

" _I don't know Miss Pope," her doctor reaches for her hands. He squeezes them gently. "But Dr. Shepard is the very best. I'll fax your file over to him now and see if he can come here for a consult. If anyone can help you regain your ability to walk again it's him. But like everything, it's not a guarantee."_

" _So you're telling me I will have to get used to being in a wheelchair for the rest of my life," Olivia lashes out. She whips her hands away from the doctor. "I will only ever be a shell of the person I once was. I'll never dance, get married, have sex or a baby," now she's crying._

 _Miss Rose glances at the doctor pleading with him to give them a moment alone. Her Uncles and Aunts leave the room also. Once they are alone, she sits in front of Olivia. "Olivia Carolyn Pope that is NOT what he said."_

" _It doesn't matter," Olivia snips harshly. "If Max had lived, he'd be by my side no matter what. But now he is gone. Momma and Daddy are gone. The life I always wanted to have Noni is over. No man in his right mind would ever want anything to do with me. All HE will ever see is the wheelchair I'll be stuck in for the rest of my life."_

" _Olivia Carolyn Pope you stop it," Miss Rose snaps. "You don't know this. You are not the Good Lord or are privy to his plan for you."_

" _He took Momma. Daddy and the man I love Noni. What plan? There is NO MORE PLAN FOR ME. I am ALL ALONE," she cries._

" _You are not alone. YOU HAVE ME CHILD. I am not going anywhere," Miss Rose reaches for her hands but Olivia whips them away from her before she can reach. "Give me your hands." Olivia will not budge. "Give me those hands or I'll make sure I don't bring you any of your favorites from my house. Oh and speaking of it you are moving in with me as soon as you a discharged."_

" _I don't need a baby sitter Noni. I am not a child. Plus it should be me that is taking care of you," Olivia reminds her._

" _I am not babysitting anyone. It has been decided you are coming to live me at the Bed and Breakfast and that is final. Now give me your hands." Olivia finally complies. When their hands touch, Olivia begins to cry. She falls forward and sobs in her Grandmother's lap. "Everything will be okay Sunshine I promise you. I know it does not seem like it to you now but trust me it will."_

 _Miss Rose eyes travel to the side of the room noting an arrangement of purple roses. They are not the same ones Olivia had received that night but they are from the same family. The parents of the man who sent them to her. She smiles knowing her "Blue Eyes" will come to find her one day. Until then, she will be everything Olivia needs to get well until the time is right._

 _She glances out the window into the sky. To herself she speaks, "You best not make it long before he comes to find her. I am not getting any younger. HE is the only one to make her whole. My Blue Eyes will be the only man to ONLY SEE HER now. They have always been meant to be, you just have to allow it to happen."_

" _Livy," her name is called._

 _ **/**_

 _ **(Always) and Only See You…**_

"Livy," Fitz calls out to her after she finishes speaking. She has been quite for some time. Her breathing has calmed. "Maybe she fell asleep again," he whispers.

"I'm still awake," Olivia lifts her tear-stained face to meet Fitz's soft blue eyes. Fitz cups her face. "Can you bring me," she motions to the bed.

"Sure," he kisses her forehead just before lifting her. Olivia's buries her nose against his face as he walks them both to the bed. He sits her down gently then raises her legs onto the bed. She slides over and she is back in his arms.

"So now you know the truth," Olivia murmurs into his shirt between sniffles.

"Yah," he croaks. "I am so sorry. If I had known you." She nods. "You needed me all this time." Then he stops thinking about Miss Rose's words. "The night I saw you dance is the day of your accident."

"Yes," she sniffles. "The day lost Max, my parents and my legs. But it's also the day that helped bring us together. I put you on the correct path to find me." A soft smile appears on her face.

"Livy?" Fitz interrupts her thoughts.

"Yes…?"

"Your Grandmother," he inquires with an uncertain tone.

"She always knew we were meant for each other. I only know about her prayer in the hospital because she told me the other day before you brought me here." Her admission causes Fitz's breath to hitch. "I guess she's our cupid."

Fitz cannot help but smile as his head falls onto hers. "So if it wasn't for your Grandmother, we wouldn't be together," he muses deep in thought. His body and heart rate quickens as the gravity of his words weave into his heart. The mere idea of Olivia NOT being HIS and in his life is terrifying.

"Stop it," she commands in a soft tone. "You have me and I you. That is all that matters." His arms weave around her, drawing her closer. Fitz exhales and inhales deeply. Her coconut shampoo enters is lungs. He relaxes into her body. "Either way we would have found each other."

"You bet your nice ass we would have" he boasts. She giggles into his shirt. "Still I should have come to you sooner. Ever since that night I watched you dance I was not able to stop thinking of you. I heard of your accident, and your parents dying. I just wished I realized I had put two and two together. I should have had my parents look into it. Hell after I was elected the CIA." Olivia rolls her eyes. "We wasted all this time away from each other."

She lifts her upper body to gaze into his blues eyes. In there she sees regret of not following his heart, but a relief and happiness that he is there now. "It was not wasted. We were not ready for each other before Fitz. You and I met exactly when we were supposed to. Don't you know that everything happens at the exact moment in time it's supposed to," she smiles holding his face in her hands. "Plus I would have pushed you away back then."

"I may have done the same. I truly never let Bellamy go until seeing you." She kisses his lips softly. It is the same for her. Max can rest now in peace because she is exactly where she is supposed to be and with whom. "However I would not have allowed you to push me away. I would have fought you and won. Just don't throw any more snowballs at my head," he gripes. She smirks then giggles. "Hey it hurt you know."

"Well if you were being such a stubborn ass-hat I would not have done it," she chastises. Fitz slinks down in the bed. Now their heads are on their pillows. He turns her body so she can lay on her side. He positions himself the same. His large hand finds its home on her soft cheek. His thumb caresses her skin lightly. She nuzzles into his touch. She reaches her hand to his head. "Oh yes the bump is still there," she winks.

"Olivia," he growls.

"What," she flutters her eyes bashfully.

"Are you sure you never played softball," he probes in a teasing tone. "Because I swear you have one strong arm."

"It must be from all my therapy lessons with Jackson," she smirks. He begins to close the distance to kiss her again but she stops him with her fingers on his lips. "Those snowballs help me win your heart Fitz."

Her words warm him from within. His hands reach behind her back to draw her closer. "You had my heart from the moment I heard your voice when I called to tell your Grandmother I was coming to Hope for Christmas. Hell you had my heart long before that Livy. My heart has always belonged to you. I was just too chicken shit to act on it."

"Fitz," she whimpers. "You didn't act until you sensed we were ready. And we are now. And I swear if you make me cry again I'll run your ass over with my chair."

"It is better than a snowball being thrown at my head," he quips just before rolling her onto her back. He sighs deeply as her hands reach up to cradle his face.

"Thank you Fitz," she mutters as happy tears stream down her face.

"For?"

"Helping me to heal, finally let Max go, and move on with you," she admits. He cannot utter the same words but it is the truth for him as well. If it was not for Olivia- her love, he would not be ready to move on with his life either. She is not only everything, but his beating heart. "Fitz I…," but she is silenced when he kisses her. She signs into his mouth as their lips do their familiar feathery dance.

"Livy…I…," he exhales as her lips return the kiss. His heart pounds against his chest as the depth of his love continues to grow and deepen. There is nothing he would not give to stay at Rose Point with her forever in this very spot kissing her soft plush lips for the rest of his days. He'd leave this earth a happy man because he found the love he was always meant to have.

Her small hand glides across his chest, reaching under his arms to decrease the distance between them. Her tongue weaves into his mouth sending a shiver down his spine. Goosebumps appear on his body. He's relieved they are laying down because he swears he'd be a mess on the floor with her on top of him. A smirk appears on his face as that idea flashes into his mind.

She can feel his heart slamming under his sternum willing itself to be freed from the confines of his chest. It longs to be closer to the one woman who can control its rhythm. With one look, kiss, touch Olivia can induce sensation in his body he's never experienced before.

"Olivia," he stammers before he can no longer utter a coherent thought.

"Yes," she blushes seeing and feeling the effect her kisses have on him.

"I want you to know that I am nothing without you. You complete me," he whimpers holding her face. One hand is on her lower back keeping their chests touching.

"Signed. Sealed. Delivered I'm yours Fitz," she blushes. He chuckles. "What?"

"You made yourself sound like some bill I am about to sign into Legislation," he quips bumping his nose to hers.

"Well that could have its advantages," she speaks seductively. He raises his eyes waiting for her to continue. "Don't you have to stick your pen on it to sign it?" Fitz now rolls over and laughs. He turns and glances at Olivia who's buried her head into the pillows. He lifts her head to find her blushing. "Stop…,"

"You know I'll never be able to sign a bill and not think of this moment," he challenges. "You are too much."

Her fingers rake through his luscious curls. "Only for you Mr. President." The seduction in her voice causes Fitz to sit up. "FITZ," she cackles as he lifts her helping her straddle his waist. He wraps her nimble legs around his waist.

"Don't tease me woman," he growls pushing their hips together showing her how he plans on dominating their bedroom. "I already have trouble controlling my urge to roll you over and have my way with you." Her mouth falls open. Then she nibbles on her bottom lip. Fitz then kisses her as his pelvis grinds into hers.

"FITZ," she moans his name breathlessly. "We...I mean…" she is at a loss for words.

He stops then cradles her face with one hand. "We will wait till we are both ready and the time is right."

"Are you sure," she questions because she feels his hardened length. "Because…,"

"I'll be fine," he admits easily. "It's not like you haven't given me blue balls before."

"WHAT," she hollers before burying her face in her hands. Their eyes meet and they both laugh. She cannot believe he just admitted it to her.

"Don't worry it's what cold showers are for," quips before chucking a bit more. As their laughter subsides he rolls her onto the bed, then situates her into his side. Her head nestles on his chest as her eyes meet his. She smiles as their eyes connect. "Livy you are worth the wait."

"And so are you. Fitz about your Inauguration…,"

"I want you by my side Livy in the light where the world can see US together." She begins to speak but he quiets her with a sweet kiss. "I don't want your answer if you have one right now. Rest. My alarm will wake us if we are not moving by 8:00."

She exhales deeply. "Thank you." He squints. "For being patient. Listening to me talk about the night I lost Max, My Parents and legs. I never told anyone all of it before. I never could bring myself to recant it all. It hurt too much." Brown eyes meet blue. "Until now. Being in your arms at my worse made it bearable. The pain is manageable now. Max, my Daddy and Momma are still with me aren't they?"

"Yes Sweetheart they are. The ones we love never leave us completely. We carry a piece of them with us wherever we go. In our lowest moments they carry us. They are our _Footprints in the Sand,"_ he whimpers remembering the poem.

"You are my Footprints in the Sand Fitz," the tears pool in his eyes aching to leave. She kisses him softly. One stray tear escapes each eye. She kisses each away. He grip tightens.

"You'll hold me till morning," she questions.

"I'll hold forever Livy," he answers with conviction. "Because _maybe home is nothing but two arms holding you tight when you are at your worse."_ They lips meet again in a series of gentle soft kisses. "Sleep Sweetheart. I'll be here." She nods. Her head nestles over his heart. In less than five minutes she is asleep taking Fitz her.

They dream of each other.

The life they will build.

And for Fitz, how his love for her with change the world – because Olivia is his world, home, and heart.

 **/**

 **TBC**

 **Okay #Gladiators that is it for now. I did my best to finish this especially after that episode we just watched. And OLITZ at the end, totally ruined me. It is not for the weak hearted just like this update. But I hope I made up for it in the end.**

 **Also I had the pleasure of attending Paleyfest this year in Los Angeles. It was an experience of a lifetime. My fanfic sister from another mother willing put up with me. I met many #Gladiators I've only spoken to on twitter. I can't tell you how many times I legit had tears in my eyes when I met someone I only spoke to on twitter.**

 **I literally had the time of my life. To see the entire cast was an experience I'll never forget. And of course TONY looked fine as hell. Oh yes I went to a LIVE taping of DANCING WITH THE STARS. It was incredible. I saw Max. Yes it definitely will help me with #TimeOfMyLife's new chapter when I start it. (Don't get hopes up yet.)**

 **So I'm eager to read your thoughts on this chapter. As always thank you for reading and have a great weekend.**

 **Me's**


	26. Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend

**Happy #TGIT #ScandalThursday**

 **Here is your next update for this tale. I warn you this chapter is a tear jerker (not as bad as the last one) but still have a box handy.**

 **I wanted to thank you for all your continued support in not only this fic but all my others. Thank you for reading and I'll be looking for your #Crumbs to drop on the flipside.**

 **ME's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 26: Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend...**

" _ **I have you. A lover and a friend. You are everything I need. You are the sun, the air I breathe. Without you, life wouldn't be the same. Please don't ever go away. And if you do, then don't forget to take me with you." – Basia Reward**_

 **Breaking Dawn…**

When Olivia woke up the next morning, to her surprise Fitz is still asleep beside her. She props herself up on her arm to gaze at this man, her man – soulmate. She has never been so certain of anything, well except for dancing, her entire life until now. Every moment, good and bad, lead her to be with Fitz.

From that first glimpse of Fitz from her parents' car as a young girl, to the next time she was hiding at her neighbor's house across the street covered in flour. Then the night he saw her dance. As the memories of that faithful night flood into her mind, she felt different when she stepped onto the floor that night. She could not rationalize it at the night, but there was something electric in the air that evening.

As she partially hovers next to Fitz's sleeping form, it is clear she did not realize Fitz was in the audience the night of her accident, but her HEART knew it was HIM. It is clear as a new day _breaking dawn_. She danced the _pas de deux_ with Max as if every time before it did was insignificant. On THIS NIGHT, she felt free, more alive than she had ever before.

Something in the atmosphere was different. The air felt charged with an "unknown" power she could not describe. Olivia danced not only for herself but for HIM. She imagined a thousand times before Blue Eyes was in the audience but on this night it was as if he was there. Little did she know BUT HE WAS.

She had no idea it would be her very last time on the dance floor. But maybe a piece of her did. Fitz in the audience that fateful night was more than just coincidence. He was supposed to be there, that night, to see her. Every note, piece of music, pirouette, spin, twirl, foot placement was perfect because she FELT Fitz.

The sun had not begun its assent into the sky. After her accident, Noni would help her get out of bed early, just so Olivia could sit on the front porch and watch the sun come in the morning. It offered her comfort and a warmth she lost since the accident.

Max was not a morning person, but he would get up for her to watch the sunrise. The moment the sun appeared rising into the sky, and of course Olivia was satisfied, he would give her a quick kiss and go back to sleep. An hour or so later, she'd wake him. It was a moment to collect her thoughts and ready her mind for dancing and rehearsals that day.

Even as an infant she was up before the Sun hit the sky. As the sun's rays came into her crib or toddler bed, Olivia would smile. Raining days she was just cranky. That did not change as she grew older, until Olivia learned to dance, and met Max. The extra sun in her life vanished, along with her parents so what was the point.

After the accident, especially after her parent's funeral, and Max's, Olivia did not even want to get out of bed. The nurse who came to help, would not have to fight with her, but could feel her resistance in trying any tasks. Olivia was lost and alone after their deaths. The funeral was not held until she was released from the hospital many weeks later.

Finally Miss Rose called in the ultimate "Get out of Jail" free card, informing Dr. Shepard that ALL Olivia wanted to do was lie in bed. Dr. Shepard checked what Olivia enjoyed doing before her accident. It was watching the sunrise, which is why she called her Sunshine.

Olivia can recall opening her eyes one morning before dawn seeing none other than Dr. Shepard sitting on her bed. She screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring the daylights out of Miss Rose and one of her aunts who were in another room in the house. They came running into the room to find Olivia freaked out that the doctor was there.

Dr. Shepard was able to calm her fears quickly, then told her plainly why he was there. "I am here because I heard you love to watch the sunrise in the morning."

"Yah so what," Olivia growled not impressed. She crossed her arms over her chest then turns her head in the other direction.

"Well it just so happens I love to watch the sunrise also. I hear this area has some of the best sunrises. So I figured I'd come see my favorite patient and we'd watch one together," Dr. Shepard explained after he sat on her bed.

Olivia shifted away from him. "Well good for you. I am not interested."

Dr. Shepard inches closer to her crossed arms. He is tempted to hold her hand, but he fears she may hit him if he tries. The last thing he needs is to explain to his wife a patient hit him for trying to do the right thing. "Olivia," he pleads gently. He leans over her torso to just catch her eyes. "Well I'll tell you what if you come out and watch this sunrise with me, I'll see if your Grandmother will permit me to take you to see some ferry boats. I happen to LOVE ferry boats."

"There are NO ferry boats in this area Dr. Shepard. Plus I wouldn't be able to get onto it anyway," she patronizes. "I can't do anything anymore."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope that is enough," Miss Rose snapped stepping by her bedside. Olivia refuses to meet her Grandmother's eyes. "Child so help me if you do not look at me, I'll make you wish your Papa was here to save you." Olivia instantly opens her eyes. Miss Rose is now hovering over her.

Olivia is on the verge of tears. "Noni," she mouths not wanting to get out of bed or do anything. Getting up to see the sun will not bring her parents nor Max back so what is the point.

Miss Rose holds her hand. "This very handsome doctor of yours travelled up here for you. He took time of out his schedule to do this – to help you. And if so help me God if you don't get that ass of yours out of that bed, I'll drag you out by your hair, ruin those edges and blown out you just had done."

Olivia gulped. "Noni I don't want to," she whined.

"I don't care what YOU want child. I want you to get that can of yours out of this damn bed," Miss Rose lashed out at her. "You cannot spend all your time in this room. I understand after the funeral you did not want to be up much. But it's been too long. I know you are grieving but LIFE goes on. There is more to YOUR life then just staying in that bed all morning and feeling sorry for yourself."

"But…," she protests.

"Don't you BUT me Dearie," she snips. "Now Dr. Shepard is going to get you up. You WILL NOT PROTEST, grumble or groan. I hear one sound emit from your mouth, I'll make you drink your coffee or tea with no sugar for a month. And I'll will cut you off from my famous Southern style Sweet tea," Miss Rose throws in. It is Olivia's favorite.

"You wouldn't…," Olivia challenges her Grandmother eager to call her bluff.

Miss Rose motions for her daughter in law, Bernard's wife to come into the room. "Your Grandmother had your Uncle Bernard take all the sweetener over to our house. There is none. I'd get up and do what she says if I were you my dear. Both of us only want what is best for you. You do not have to stay outside long. Just sit with us and allow the sun to warm your face. It's a great source of vitamin C."

"Yes Ma'am, Olivia whispers.

A triumphant smile grows on her face as Dr. Shepard removes the covers, helping her to sit up, then place her in a bathrobe before sitting her in her wheelchair. Slowly he pushes her out of the room then onto the porch where she watches the sun begin its ascent into the morning sky. She closes her eyes the instant the sun peeks over the horizon.

She can feel herself smiling as the sun hits her entire face, then working down her arms. Shortly her entire body is covered in the morning rays of the sun. Dr. Shepard and Miss Rose hold her hands as the tears begin to come down her face. She is crying. Miss Rose stands behind her then holds her in the light allowing her to cry.

"I miss them Noni…," she whimpers.

"I know Pumpkin. Me too," Miss Rose replies keeping her own emotions at bay. She must be strong for her.

Olivia turns to her Grandmother. "I am so sorry I am being a…"

"Bitch," Miss Rose retorts with a gleam in her eyes. "Oh and Little Brat." Now Olivia cannot help but giggle.

"Get the curse jar," Olivia chastises.

"Oh no Sunshine. My house and my rules. I am allowed to swear. Plus I am sure Dr. Shepard has heard much worse," she inquires in a raised tone. Dr. Shepard cannot help but chuckle as he sits there with Miss Rose, Olivia and her Aunt in the Sun. It did help immensely. Every morning, as long as Olivia was able she asked to get out of bed to watch the sunrise.

 **/**

 **Stand In The Sun…**

Now as Olivia eyes peer at the man she loves, the love her life, for the first time she is at peace. Truly and happily this is where she was always supposed to be. As her eyes take in the room, she squints noting her wheelchair by the bed. She sighs deeply not remembering it being in the room when they went to sleep or after their talk.

"He must have gotten it after I fell asleep," she speaks to herself. She leans her face down over his. "You are almost too much MAN for me Mister. Almost…," she whispers. Fitz is still asleep but the corners of his mouth curl up in an adorable smile sensing her speaking to him.

Slowly she moves his arm away from her to slide away from him. She uses all her upper body strength to sit up, move her legs over the side of the bed. With feet planted firmly on the floor, she strategically is able to sit in her chair on her own. A "HA I did it," smile appears on her face, knowing Fitz would be upset she did not wait for his help or wake him.

"The man needs to sleep," she whispers as she pushes away. She locates her bag for a sweater, but Fitz's NAVY sweatshirt is draped over the foot of the bed. "Oh…now this will work." Her hands reach for it then as she brings it to her, she smells HIM. The woodsy, crisp, touch of pine with a hint of cognac aroma hits her lungs.

"Dang he smells divine," she murmurs into his sweatshirt. Olivia inhales and exhales deeply giving herself the time to truly enjoy Fitz's incredible smell. She lifts her arms then draws the huge sweatshirt over her small body. One her head his through, she fixes it over her chest yanking down as far as it will go.

She lifts her bottom in order to sit on it for warmth, then cocoons herself in the sweatshirts softness. She raises the collar the digs her nose inside the top portion. Again she breathes in "Fitz." She stifles a laugh within to leave her body. Olivia cannot help but smile at the "school girl" feeling Fitz stirs inside her.

Right now she's the "band nerd," and he's the football jock she "just" happens to be dating.

THIS is how Fitz makes her feel. ALIVE and in high school. She wishes she could have met him then, but there was no way she was ready. She wouldn't have known how to handle the depth of her emotions ONLY Fitz creates within her heart.

She turns in her chair noticing that Fitz has rolled over. He is on his stomach totally sprawled out in the middle of the bed. His curls are tousled all over his head sticking in every direction. His face is towards her. Her eyes instantly see the one stray curl on his forehead, just laying around waiting for her to move it.

She smirks but decides to head onto the balcony just off the master bedroom. She opens the doors then wheels herself outside. The crisp morning air hits her lungs while she settles herself in the middle. Her eyes glance towards the horizon. It is still slightly dark, as the sky behind the top of the mountain begins to lighten.

She breathes deeply allowing the cold air to enter her lungs. Olivia is relaxed, free, and calm as she sits out here waiting for the sun's morning rays to appear over the horizon. Since Fitz arrived in her life becoming hers, he's transformed her life. The sadness she felt day to day is slowly going away. She'll miss Max, and her parents always but they never really left her.

They are in her heart. She understands now.

Does Olivia miss her Father's voice, seeking him for advice, his hugs, support; absolutely. She was extremely close to her "Daddy." Definitely "Daddy's Little Girl." However even though Olivia was girl, who loved the ballet, Louis taught her the importance of not relying on a man. He wanted his daughter to be a strong, independent woman, who did not NEED a man but if he was deserving enough to earn her heart then so be it.

"You need to learn how to do these things Olivia," he mentioned to her numerous times about changing a tire on your car if it's flat. Learning to check the oil. If the fuse blows in your house where to look. If there is a leak under the sink, how can you tell where it is and hopefully stop it long enough for a plumber to arrive.

Her Father also taught her how to make the best ribs, she'll make for Fitz. The precise about of dry seasoning and of course grilling them to perfection.

Her mother, Miss Alice. She misses her "Momma's" southern ways, the sound of her sweet voice waking her up in the morning. Miss Alice was an incredible cook. Olivia is grateful her Grandmother taught her mother many recipes but there are dishes her mother only made she craves. She'd given anything to taste her homemade baked beans, peach cobbler, and carrot cake.

Olivia has tried to make those recipes with Miss Rose a few times she her accident but they never come out like her Momma's. Something is missing. Maybe it's her mother's touch, or the extra "love" she'd place in everything she cooked.

Miss Alice was extremely picky of who she allowed in her kitchen when she was cooking. She of course granted Olivia permission while she watched closely. Her Grandmother helped but only if her mother needed an extra pair of hands. Her constant reminders to keep her kitchen clean as you cook, and of course keep you work area need and tidy.

Olivia chuckles at the memories of catching her mother ironing her jeans, pants, even t-shirts that she felt had no wrinkles. "You cannot leave MY house a wrinkled mess Livy. Give me those clothes. I ain't raising no mess," Miss Alice would scold her.

Olivia would protest at first, but she learnt over time to just give her clothes to her mother to be ironed. Miss Rose did not iron as much. But to this day, if they were attending Church, family function, or someplace in town where many eyes would be watching, whatever outfit she wore had to be crisp and pressed.

Now she giggles remembering Miss Rose catching her mother ironing her father's boxers, tie, her bras and panties. She was sitting on the stairs watching her mother internally freak out because it was her high school graduation. Miss Alice was a mess. "Allie what in heavens name are you doing?"

"Ironing Momma Rose," her mother answered.

"I see that Child but trust me no one is going to see y'alls draws under your clothes unless you planning on strip teasing at Livy's graduation," Miss Rose teased. "You need to take a breath and calm down. Livy is ONLY graduating." But Miss Alice continued to iron. Miss Rose waltzed to her stopping her hand, then lifted the iron away. "Alice," Miss Rose coos bringing her face so their eyes can meet.

"My Livy is not a little girl anymore," Olivia's mother whimpers. "I just want her to have the best in life from this moment on. I want her to sing and dance in the rain, snow, until she runs out of steam. My heart prays every day she finds love, happiness and becomes a Prima Ballerina."

"She will Allie," Miss Rose sighs. "You and Louie raised her right."

"With your help," she remind her.

"True. My Sunshine will do fine in life. I have no doubt," she winks. "Then one day…"

"I know Momma Rose, THIS _Blue Eyes_ will come and find her," Miss Alice teases. "What makes you so sure he will? He's older. They have seen each other on and off all these years and haven't met yet."

"Because according to my Mother Allie," Louis steps into the room, "It's all in God's plan despite what we believe." Miss Rose smiles at her son. Olivia rolls her eyes on the steps listening. Miss Rose winks at Olivia then opens her arms for a hug which of course she obliges.

A cold wind sends shivers over Olivia's body as she sits waiting for the sun to appear over the mountain. The wind blows her messing hair. Even though Olivia is an adult, she can her mother's voice reminding her to allow her "natural" hair to breathe, which she to this day complies.

Since her parent's death and Max she's not worn any hair pieces. Before her accident she'd get her hair styled often. Miss Alice, her friends would help her chose a new look. Max would as well. But since that night, she refused. Her mother would also plead with her to come over so she could style it. Olivia of course caved every few weeks. She loved her mother's fingers in her hair.

Both her hands cover her scalp. Her eyes close imagining her mother's fingers combing through her hair assuring her "everything will be all right."

"I miss you Momma. Daddy and Max," she whimpers just as a pair of strong but soft hands are cover hers. "Fitz," she murmurs fluttering her eyes. He's face is a foot above hers glazing lovingly in her eyes. He kisses her forehead as their hands stay connected.

"Hi," he mutters ghosting his lips over her cold skin.

"Hi," she blushes. She removes her hands from his allowing him to continue threading his fingers through her hair. Her head brushes against his torso relaxing into his touch. But to her surprise he's begins using her large comb, then his fingers return.

He lazily steps in front of her, lifts her into his arms, then sits with her securely in his lap. He nuzzles his face into her soft skin. "You left me," he chastises. His nose nuzzles her cheek. "All alone in that huge king size bed My Lady. It was so cold and chilly without you. Plus this door was open."

"Forgive me," she pouts sticking her bottom lip out.

His smirks as his lips connect with hers. "Only just this once." She smiles. "But why are you out here in MY sweatshirt I may add," she bites her lip nervously. "Which you happen to look incredibly sexy in by the way."

Her hands wrap around his shoulders. "Sexy huh."

"Extremely," he moans nestling his face into her neck. His hands creep up her back moving her closer. In his mind she is NEVER close enough. She will forever have to be closer. "You look H-O-T."

She laughs. "Stop. I was cold."

"It's true. Well now I'm here to keep you warm. We get back inside you'll have to allow me the honor of peeling this off your gorgeous body," he suggests in a sultry tone.

She exhales as his pupils darken. "I am not topless underneath YOUR sweatshirt."

"Well when I remove it, I'll make sure to grab both articles of clothing not just one then. I'm a man of many talents," he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Fitz you're terrible," she admonishes in an allusive tone Fitz adores. His large hand reaches under his sweatshirt and hers finding her bare back. His hand climbs higher realizing there is no bra strap. His eyes widen. "Yes?"

"You not wearing a bra…," he rasps.

"Yes," she wheezes glancing down at her chest in a provocative tone.

"Did you sleep this way," he gulps.

"I may have," she snickers. "We did have a rough night. But my sexy boyfriend made it all better, Mr. President – Elect."

His smile widens. "Lucky man," he quips. "I hope he held you the entire night."

"Oh he did. However he did keep stealing the covers," she chastises.

"I DO NOT," he boasts. She cannot help but laugh. His face spreads into a full-faced Cheshire grin. He LOVES to hear her laugh. "Livy," her eyes melt with his as her name leaves his lips. "Why are you out here? How'd you get out here?"

"I flew." His face turns into a scowl. She giggles more. "My chair was next to the bed this morning. Turns out you brought it up in the night." He nods. "I got up ALL on my own, stole your sweatshirt and wheeled myself out here. I needed to…," stopping abruptly before catching her breath.

"To…,"

"You'll think it's silly," she counters.

"No I won't," requesting in a gentle tone. He caresses the ridge of her nose hoping she'll give him an answer.

"I came out here to feel the morning sun on my face. To say hello and goodbye to Momma, Daddy, and Max." Her eyes connect deeply with Fitz's shimmering blues. "They can rest now because I am exactly where I am supposed to be – with you."

"Livy," he exhales as happy tears seep out the corners of his eyes.

"And even though you are leaving me today, I know wherever you go, I'll be with you." She stops resting her hands on his beating heart. "In here. They will watch over me and Noni until you return as President of the United States of America. MY President."

"Li-,"

"Shhh…," silencing him with a gentle kiss. "I also wanted to come out here and _stand in the sun_ –with you." Realistically she cannot stand on her own but with Fitz by her side she is able. "So can you…," without another word as the sun begins to peak out from behind the mountain, Fitz stands with her in his arms.

She gives him the go-ahead to allow her legs to fall down in front of his. He adjust his hands to raise her higher. One hand is braced just under her bottom while the other is securely in place on her mid-back. He grip increases afraid him may drop her.

"You won't drop me Fitz. I trust you now more than ever," she admits lovingly as her hands wrap around his shoulders.

"I'll NEVER let you go Olivia. EVER," he confesses with conviction as the sun appears over the horizon shinning on Olivia in Fitz's arms. She sighs as the sun's rays envelopes them both in its warm rays. As the heat from the run enters her skin she shivers. Fitz can only smile watching her smile widen on her face. It finally reaches her eyes.

"Fitz," he raises her higher. "Holy crap," she snickers as both hands are under her bottom. She stretches her arms downwards connecting with his shoulders in order to keep herself upright.

"God you are beautiful," he speaks watching her in the sun. He did not think it was possible but she is even more breathtaking. Every part of her is glowing. The light is refracting off each strand of her hair. Then it moves down her face bouncing off her eyes. Fitz swears she's an angel. HIS ANEL. "MY Sunshine," he whimpers increasing his hold afraid wings will emerge out of her back and she will fly away.

"My Blue Eyes," she sighs. "Always…," she winks.

 **/**

 **Invisible…**

Slowly he slinks her down his body until their faces are practically touching. His nose ghosts just above her cheek ever so gently. He pushes his nose into the side of her face. Every nerve ending in his body is screaming to close the distance between them. His arms coil around her even tighter. "I'm not going to fly away you know."

"I'm not taking any chances," he smirks. "Max cannot have you. I have been waiting and watching for you so long."

"Fitz," she breathes.

"Why didn't I meet you sooner? I was a coward not to wait for you. I should have not…," he begins but she stops him.

"No you did the right thing. Marrying Bellamy was not a mistake. Just like Max and I were not a mistake. They taught us both how to allow love into our hearts Fitz and recognize it if it ever came along again. Our past help bring us together. I don't regret my relationship with Max because without him, I would not have you now," she sniffles holding his face in her hands. "All right."

He nods. In her eyes there is SO MUCH of Miss Rose. Sometimes he swears he's looking into her eyes and not Olivia's. He's seen photos of Miss Rose when she was Olivia's age. The resemblance is uncanny. But Olivia was born for him. She is the missing puzzle piece to his heart that had been kept until he was ready.

Ready for love, and the life he always wanted. He loves her so much. Fitz is SO IN LOVE with her. Once look renders him speechless. Her soft caresses, kisses, the manner in which she holds him even though he is going to President, leaves him weak in the knees. Her every wish is a dream his heart will ensure it comes true.

There is not a thing he would not do for her. She is HIS LIFE and one day WIFE.

Those _three little words_ are at the tip of his lips – the cliff of which he falls over there is no return. He is beyond ready to tell her, but is she prepared to hear them. It will not only changed them both forever but there is no going back. He begins to wonder "what if" she doesn't love him. He picks up traces in her eyes, smile, her kisses and touch, but what if he's wrong.

If he could ONLY utter the words. But he must be certain. To lose her now would be more than devastating. It would physically and emotionally kill him.

She squints as his eyes take her in fully. He's speaking to her ONLY with his eyes. However this time, she is at a loss. There's something there. She can't put her finger on it.

"What," she touches his cheek returning him to her.

"Why me," he questions wondering why she chose him. Peter has been by her side thick and thin since her accident but it is not him she waited for – it was HIM.

"Because Noni wouldn't allow us to be with anyone else," she teases. "My Grandmother is the ultimate match maker. She never lost faith we'd end up together."

"Sweetheart that is more than just fate," he admits as a silent chuckle escapes. "But…"

"Come on Mr. President land Air Force One we ain't got all morning," she chortles watching Fitz become flustered. He's an accomplished politician, the next Leader of the Free World he should have no trouble speaking. However right now he's unsure of WHY she picked him when she could have anyone.

"Peter," he states in a hushed tone.

"Yes what about him," she sighs placing an open palm on his face. "Please tell me you are not still worried he'll steal me away from you."

He exhales deeply. She is partially right. "He stood by you through it all. You knew he is in love with you," he snips but it's not directed at her. It's his jealousy. He has not "known" her for very long. The mere idea of another man in love with her stirs a fire within him, only she can stop. It burns knowing Peter can be here for her, but he must leave.

"Okay?"

"He waited for you and yet you didn't chose him." She smirks as her lips connect with his in an onslaught on sweet kisses. As she breaks the kiss his eyes flutter open. "He can be here for you. I can't be not all the time. I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"You could have been happy with Peter but you still chose me. Why?"

"Well you said being President comes with perks so…," she quips with an impish grin on her face.

Miss Rose knew they'd end up together but only when the time was right. In the past she tried to find ways for Olivia and Fitz to meet but it never worked. She felt the universe was conspiring against her, keeping them apart. She finally gave up. She prayed to the Man Upstairs for her Blue Eyes and Sunshine to meet and then the rest would be history.

"That is not what I meant."

"I know."

"So Miss Pope why me," inquiring a second time. "I am sure Peter is not the first man since you got hurt who'd like to date you. But yet you always refused. Why?"

The insecurity in his voice melts her resolve. "Fitz, for the first time since I lost Max, my Mom and Dad, I feel free. Not one man who came before you has been able to do it. This wheelchair will always be a fixture in my life I've come to accept it. I will never walk again Fitz."

"Hey DO NOT say that," he utters with force. "Ever! I believe you will. One day I picture you walking directly to me." The confidence in his voice unnerves her. The level of faith THIS MAN – her man has IN her – in them is a sensation she's never experienced. He makes her heart only sore into the sky. "And I'll be there waiting for you with open arms. Always."

"Fi-,"

"You will walk again…," he stammers. He will pray every day that she'll walk down the aisle at their wedding. She nods her head but she's doesn't believe it. This faith he has in her literally takes her breath away. "If you don't have the faith, I'll have it for both of us."

Her eyes well up with unleashed tears. "So," he stammers eager to hear her thoughts.

"Why did I pick you?" He bites his lip nervously terrified of her answer. Her mouth is now dry in combination with her sweaty palms, and her flushed cheeks. "You saw me when I thought I was invisible," she admits. He carries inside their room then places her on the couch. He retrieves her chair then parks it next to her. Then sits beside her with his arm behind her back.

"Invisible?" Her eyes shift to her chair, then back to her lap. She cannot look into his eyes. "Hey," he kneels before her lifting her face to gaze into her eyes. "You were NEVER invisible to me. If you were then I'd would have never seen you dance. Then been able to find you again." He inches closer. "And…"

"You only see me – not my chair." A soft smile appears on her face.

He inches closer nudging her legs to kneel in between them. "Do you EVER doubt it?" She presses her forehead to his, closing her eyes, enjoying their skin touching. She kisses his lips then he lifts her back in her chair. He asks if she wants to go back to bed, but she rather sit with him, in his arms, until it's time to go.

"Okay," he agrees.

 **/**

 **Goodbye My Lover…**

After some TV, breakfast, quick showers, they are getting closer to leave Rose Point. As the morning lingers, Olivia became quiet. At times she just catch him watching her as they sat snugging on the couch. His large arms totally wrapped around her small body drawing her near. Her nose buries into his chest as they hold each other as if their lives depended on it for their very survival.

"Liv." His shirt is becoming wet.

"Hmmm," she closes her eyes. He changed positions. She is sprawled out in between his legs as his back is pressed in the corner of the sofa. Her arms hold him tighter. "Look at me," he pleads. His own voice betrays him. She hears it breaking.

"You'll figure it out if I do," she whimpers into his chest. "I don't want you to go," she cries. "I didn't think it would hurt this much." He cannot help but close his eyes relishing in her touch. Her hands move under his shirt traveling up his chest stopping at the top of his chest muscles. His skin prickles under her hands. He sits her up briefly peeling the shirt off his body, leaving his chest bare. "Fitz?"

"I need to feel your soft face pressed against my chest over my heart beat," he croaks on the verge of tears. "We slept all night with your head there and I…," He speaks no more when she lowers her head to his chest, buries her nose into his skin. His chest his wet from her tears. "Liv?"

He shifts his body to look into her eyes. "Come with me?" Her eyes soften as they become more wet. "Please Livy."

"I can't leave her Fitz. Noni needs me." A labored breath escapes his lungs. She is right even though he wishes she wasn't. Then his eyes enlarge. "No Fitz my Grandmother cannot come with us. She has too much going on here to leave for that long. I also have my therapy with Jackson."

In inward growls rumbles his chest. "Stop," she chastises.

"Liv?"

"He's my therapist Fitz. Nothing more. You cannot be jealous of every man who is around me when you are gone," she reminds him.

"It's not that Liv." She does not believe him. "He gets to touch you. Caress your legs, arms, move your body." A smirk appears on her face. "What!"

"I am not attracted to Jackson Avery Fitz." Using her arms she pulls herself up his body. Fitz raises his eyes at her arm strength. "I ONLY want you." He sighs. In one movement she underneath him. He's over her with his arms stretched out. She wiggles her eyes as his bare chest catches her eyes. They darken. She fans herself underneath him.

"Sweetheart you all right…,"

"Yes you're just hot stuff _Mister President – Elect_ ," she answers bashfully in breathless voice. She flutters her eyelashes. Fitz closes the distance between them pressing his chest to hers as she giggles beneath him. Her eyes snake around his back then stop at the top of his should blades. Goosebumps appear on his skin as her fingertips grace over his skin. "What," she blushes.

"How did I get so lucky?"

She squints. "Well I did hit you with a couple of really good snowballs in the head." She bites her bottom lip as her hand touches the small bump. He leans in ever closer. It's like magic when her fingers thread through his curls. His entire body comes alive with heat, aching to be all over her then never let go.

"Olivia," he sighs.

"Because you let me chose you," she muses as her eyes bore deep into his. "And now...,"

"You and I are a team." She nods. "Livy my Inauguration." Her eyes leave his. "Are you coming Sweetheart?" Her hands fall onto her chest closing herself off from him his touch and love. He knows her answer. "You know what forget I asked." He then lifts off her, retrieves his shirt, moving out of her reach.

"FITZ," she calls out to him begging for him not to walk away. The desperation in her voice stops Fitz in his tracks unable move any further away. "I don't know if I am ready. I need more time." His shoulders slump. "You have to understand this is a BIG deal for me."

"For you," he whips around. "Livy I'm being inaugurated as our country's next President. It's the most important day of my life but ALL I WANT IS YOU. I never wanted anything as much as this." Now her tears begin to pour out of her eyes. He kneels before her as she sits up holding his face in his hands. "I never thought I'd get here. But without you it means nothing. I need you by my side."

"AND I NEED YOU BY MINE," she screams. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"

She did not mean to yell but it's too late. "Liv." He voice breaks.

"WHAT IF I LOSE YOU," she cries out.

"No one will hurt me," he explaining hoping to reassure her.

"That is not what I mean," she whimpers as her head falls into her lap. "What if…,"

Fitz wraps her into his arms as she cries onto his shoulder. He understands. "There is only one woman for me and her name is Olivia Carolyn Pope. You hear me," he whispers into her ear. "As long as you'll have me. And, I can be the man you deserve."

Her head raises off his shoulders meeting his eyes. "You are the man I deserve Fitz. Always. You've become my best friend and lover." He squints. "Okay well not yet but we will." He smiles. "You already have my heart Fitz. My body…,"

"You torture me with because you're so damn sexy," she shakes her head in disbelief. "What you are…?"

He keeps kneeling before her until a knock is heard interrupting their moment. "Mr. President – Elect," Tom enters the house. "She's here."

"Thank you Tom," Fitz smiles before kissing Olivia softly. He lifts her into her chair then pushes her to the front door. As it opens she instantly sees her Grandmother with her Uncle Bernard, and Quincy.

"Quincy," she coos. He runs to her. Fitz cannot help but smile watching Quincy wait to be allowed to place his paws into her lap and savor her attention. Miss Rose is quite stunned where they are, and even more surprised this home has been in the family for years.

"You kept secrets from me Blue Eyes," she pinches his cheek. Then she slaps him in his bottom. "HEY!"

Olivia bites he lip in the background to stop herself from laughing. "I apologize Miss Rose," he kisses her cheek. "But I wanted you to see this place before I left. It was time. Is Stephen…,"

"Yes Stephen is right behind us. I saw you packed everything last night. You knew you'd be leaving from here. Are you trying to steal Olivia and I," she teases.

"I wish…," he stammers watching Olivia with Quincy. His eyes connect with hers briefly but of course she looks away. She just can't. He's leaving, like really going and it's beginning to slowly destroy her. Her Grandmother arriving triggered it. She does not want him to go. Her life is standing before her, boarding a helicopter shortly. She's sitting there shutting down.

"Noni," Olivia calls out to her. "I'm going to take Quincy out. I'll be back."

"Liv," Fitz whimpers.

She wheels over to him. "I'm okay he just needs to go out." Fitz kneels before her pecking her lips her gently. She responds but not how he's expects. She begins to lose it as his lips connect with hers over and over again. "I'll be back," she sniffles finally pulling away from Fitz.

On her way out she passes Stephen. They greet each other, then he enters the house. He speaks to Fitz this HIS ride is on its final approach. Quincy finishes outside just as a helicopter is seen in the distance. "Holy Shit that's Marine One," she calls out.

"It is Miss Pope," Stephen announces.

She turns to face him. "You best take care of him Mr. Finch. Because if you don't I'll personally call Tom and have him take you out. Are we understood?" Stephen's eyes raise at her verbal warning. "Fitz is the…,"

"I know Miss Pope," Stephen assures her. "Trust me I get it."

He squeezes her hand then assists her into getting inside before Marine One touches down. Fitz's bags are by the door almost sending her into a fit of tears. She cannot cry. She will not allow it. Fitz is barely keeping it together as he hugs Miss Rose. He ushers her to the window. She is able to see Marine One land on the front lawn.

"Marine One Blue Eyes. How," she stares with bewilderment.

"I'm to be sworn in as President. Plus this way was the most secure," Fitz explains. He opens his arms to Miss Rose. She falls into his arms. Soon she's crying. "Miss Rose," he whimpers never remembering hearing her cry before.

"You come back HOME to us all right. Just because you are going to be living in that fancy White House don't forget out us folk up here in Vermont," she sniffles. "You remember who got you there."

"Never," he holds her cheeks. "How could I forget one of the most important ladies in my life?"

"I want you to know Fitzgerald that I am very proud of the man you have become. I take great pride in knowing I helped you become the man I voted for and for Livy. She waited SO LONG for you to find her. As did I. I love you very much," her hand flies over her heart.

"Miss Rose," he grabs onto her.

"Hush. I'm fine. This is just harder than I thought. I know you are going off to do great things, but promise you'll be back for HER," her eyes catch Olivia's. Quincy is by her side keeping her calm. "She is going to need you."

"What are you telling me Miss Rose," his hands tighten as her holds her upper arms. "You promised me you were all right."

"I am Child," she smiles but Fitz senses more. "I am not getting any younger. Do not make me wait too long for you to…,"

"I swear Miss Rose I won't. I have no plans on waiting," he raises her left hand to his lips kissing her wedding set from Joseph. There are no words said between them accept, "I love you Miss Rose SO very much. Almost as much as I…,"

"Oh Fitzgerald I know," she assures him. He then walks her to Olivia. She kisses her forehead then permits Tom to walk her outside. Quincy goes with them leaving Olivia and Fitz alone.

"Can I…," he kneels before her hoping she'll allow him to sit with her then wheel them outside to Marine One. She nods. Slowly he lifts her out of her chair, then sits with her in his lap. She struggling to keep her tears hidden as he wheels them outside. He stops at the edge of the grass twenty feet or so from Marine One. "She's…,"

"Green," Olivia replies staring the helicopter. There are others in the sky hovering offering more protection for Fitz.

"Liv," he nestles his face into her cheek as he mutters her name.

Stephen nods that it's time. "You – you – should go." But his arms tighten around her torso unwilling to release her nor move out of her chair. He can't leave her. He's is not ready. He loves her too much. To be alive for so long not ever feeling a love like this is more painful than he ever imagined. He knew falling in love would hurt, but not like this.

It is going to physically hurt boarding Marine One flying away from Olivia and Miss Rose. He knew it would be painful but he was not prepared for it to feel like this.

"I'm sorry Governor but you have to let her go," Stephen speaks cautiously. Fitz closes his eyes tightening his hold. He has to release her.

"Fitz," her voice breaks. "Please…," Shaking his head "no' vigorously his grip tightens. He is going to hurt her if he is not careful.

"Blue Eyes it's time…," Miss Rose speaks from behind him as her hands touch his shoulder. "I got this. I promise. She leans over kissing his cheek with an assuring but sad smile. "Both of us will be fine. I promise we'll be here waiting and watching for you."

"Promise," he questions. "Because if anything were to happen to you both I'd never be able to…"

"We got this. Right Sunshine," she smiles as she gazes into Olivia's eyes.

"Yes Noni."

Fitz eyes connect with Olivia's just as their lips touch. A few pecks turn into deeper kisses before he reluctantly stands up with Olivia in his arms squeezing her tightly whispering he'll be back. "You are mine Sweetheart."

"Forever," she answers. "Now go Mister before you miss your Inauguration."

"As you wish," he breathes as he places her in her wheelchair. He cups her face and kisses her lips over and over again unable to stop. She gasps as he deepens their kiss swallowing her mouth whole as he kisses her feverishly. He severs their connection when they are unable to breath. "Wait for me my…"

"Lover and friend," she finishes.

He cradles her face in his large hands. "Livy I…"

"Ditto."

His eyes raise. She may not have said the words but she DOES love him too. "I'll call you when I reach Santa Barbara. Or from Air Force One." Her mouth drapes open. "I get to fly in style." Finally a soft smile emerges.

"Be safe," she sniffles.

"Always," he mutters. "Liv?"

"You hear me Fitzgerald. Be safe," she voices with conviction a second time. "If something were to happen and you didn't…,"

"I'll always come HOME to you." His nose is presses against her face. "I cannot BE who I am without you in my life. All right." She swallows hard to prevent herself from crying. "You are my HOPE Livy."

"And you Mr. President are _MY MIRACLE,"_ she speaks as the tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. They kiss each other's tears away just before he stands up with their hands connected. Miss Rose squeezes her shoulders.

"Go Mr. President I got her…," Miss Rose assures Fitz as he refuses to drop her hands. His eyes meet Miss Rose's with unleashed tears just on the edge of falling. She covers both their hands with hers. "Considered it handled."

Fitz nods. He leans over Olivia. "I'm coming back for you. And when I do, I want us to be together. No more waiting. Everything will be ready for us and you." He does need to elaborate because she understands. "So be ready Livy."

She smiles. "I live to serve The President." Fitz smirks.

"Goodbye Livy," he releases her hands as he begins stepping backwards towards Marine One never allowing his eyes to leave hers for a second.

" _Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend_. My Blue Eyes," Olivia whimpers watching Fitz board finally board Marine One. Slowly her tears begin to cascade down her cheeks watching the man she loves step on the helicopter. "Noni…"

Miss Rose holds her hand. "Yes my Sweet baby Girl," she coos.

"I...,"

"Tell him child. You and I both know he'll be back to bring you HOME." She stops in her words. "And YOUR Blue Eyes returns you have to ready for the life you two will have. It won't be here with me. You BELONG with Fitz. You and I both know it. But in order for all those things to happen you MUST TELL HIM," she instructs her Grandchild.

"But what if…,"

"There are so many _what if's_ Livy. But _what if_ you never get the chance and…" it is then that Olivia meets her eyes.

Fitz is standing in the doorway watching Olivia unable to move. Stephen pleads with him to sit. "Stephen I just need a minute to look at her. I…,"

"I know Fitz but we really have to lift off," Stephen gently remind him. As Fitz eyes begins to fill with tears he glances at Olivia for another moment, blows her a kiss, before stepping inside Marine One. As the steps begin to rise he hears...

"FITZ," Olivia screams pushing her chair as close as she can. He eyes raise hearing her pain stricken cry out for him. "FITZ!"

His head whips around. Before Stephen can stop him, he order the Marine to lower the steps as Olivia frantically yells for him a third time. He's out the door before Stephen can prevent him from leaving straight to Olivia.

"Livy…what's wrong…" he breathes as he run to her.

"I love you," she whimpers just as he stops in front her. He stops dead in his tracks then falls to his knees before her. "I am IN LOVE with you Fitz," she murmurs as happy tears stream down her face. She reaches for his face sensing his body is on the verge of shutting down. She will not allow that to happen again.

"I," he coos kissing his cheek.

"Love," kisses the other cheek.

"You," finally kisses his lips softly almost knocking him off his feet. Her admission fills him with hope and a vigor coursing through his body like a brush fire. "Fitz…," she whimpers as he reaches for her lifting her into his arms unleashing happy tears into her neck.

"And I love you," Fitz mutters as his own happy tears leave his eyes, mixing with hers. Soon he's kissing her hard almost unlocking his jawline to deepen their kiss. The agents, Miss Rose, Stephen all of it – them disappear as Fitz kisses her and her him with a promise of a new life they will indeed have together.

Her heart flutters in her chest as his own "I love you" burrows into her heart. She's clinging to his shoulders as he tightens is hold on her body as he kisses her in return. As his lips pull away he utters "I love you," over and over again ensuring Olivia heard him. She's crying happy tears as their mouths connect feeling happy and free.

"Ah hem," Miss Rose interrupts breaking up their lip lock. "You have a helicopter to catch Fitzgerald."

"Yes Ma'am," he smirks as he finally stops kissing her. "I love you Livy," he utters as he sits Olivia in her chair.

"I love you Mr. President – Elect. Come back to me all right," she smiles.

"Always."

He kisses her one more time, then Miss Rose before boarding Marine One. He waves to her then sits on board while Miss Rose moves Olivia backwards towards Rose Point. The team of agents are there ready to assist Miss Rose and Olivia including Tom. He will stay with her until the Inauguration.

Shortly Marine One lifts off the ground, while Olivia watches it until she can no longer see Fitz. As soon as it's out of sight, Tom helps them both into the car to bring them home where she waits to hear from Fitz.

"Ma'am," Olivia glances at Tom. "He really loves you."

"I know." She smiles. "I love him too. And I know you're here to keep me safe."

"I am Ma'am. I gave him my word." Tom speaks with confidence.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she utters as Tom and the other agents drive them home to the Bed and Breakfast.

 **/**

 **And that is it! TBC (yes I promise.)**

 **This chapter was extremely LONG tonight. I did not plan on OLITZ uttering those three little words but it felt more than right. I had another idea planned but this just "fit" better. Miss Rose persuaded me, what can I say. (And of course 6.10 and 6.11 helped also)**

 **A lot happened in this chapter besides this I LOVE YOU moment. They will to be together I promise. No break up – so no worries. And in terms of OP making it to Fitz's Inauguration, well you'll just have to stay tuned.**

 **Take care, have a good weekend, and please leave happy #Olitz #crumbs on your way out.**

 **Thank you for reading…**

 **Me's**


	27. A Thousand Miles

**#HappyFriday #Gladiators**

 **Here is your next chapter for this tale. Yes I know Olitz is apart but it is a necessary evil for this section of this story. I know it's hard (trust me I'm writing it) but it must be done.**

 **Also please keep an open mind when reading this chapter. I'm eager to hear your thoughts on the flip side. I just loving waiting for those #crumbs to drop.**

 **Thank you for reading. Take care and have a good weekend…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 27: A Thousand Miles...**

" _ **If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, would pass me by. 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles if I could just see you tonight." – Vanessa Carlton**_

 **Hope, Vermont…**

 **January 12** **th** **(8 days till Inauguration)**

In the two mornings, afternoons, LONG nights, and hours without Fitz, Olivia's heart ached for him more and more. When they arrived back at the Bed and Breakfast immediately after Fitz left, Olivia found herself looking for him. Of course he was not there, but she did not realize how she had gotten so used to his presence.

She swore at times she could hear his footsteps on the wooden floors, smell his shampoo or soap after he showered, his scent lingered on her sheets, especially on the pillow he used. He "claimed" a side of her bed, which she now slept on. Miss Rose wanted to change the sheets but Olivia refused.

At dinner that first evening without Fitz, Miss Rose inadvertently set a place for Fitz next to Olivia. As Olivia wheeled into the kitchen, saw HIS spot, she had to hold back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She caught her mistake, but Olivia told her not to remove the place setting.

"Livy," Miss Rose slowly walked up to her. Slowly a smile appeared on Olivia's face, as she glanced over to Tom, who was standing guard keeping a close eye on his boss's girl. "I trained you well my Sweet girl."

"We have to feed him Noni, if he's going to be sticking to me like glue. Between him and Quincy, Fitz has nothing to worry about," Olivia groaned to herself but truly appreciated Fitz's concern for her well.

Tom of course protested not wanting to join them for their evening meal, but Miss Rose would not allow it. "Thomas," she waltzed up to him. "If you are going to be here with us twenty-four seven, then you will join us for meals. I know why MY Blue Eyes insisted you stay behind. As of this moment it is just you but as his Inauguration approaches there will be more agents arriving correct?"

Tom smirked. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good not sit you can down and join us for dinner. Plus if you sit and eat with us you can report to OUR Blue Eyes that Olivia and I did eat. You get me Honey-Bun," Miss Rose touched Tom's cheek lightly.

Tom blushed instantly. He can see why Miss Rose garners a special place in the President-Elect's heart. "As you wish Miss Rose, but you have to allow me to help you in the kitchen. My Mother did ensure I knew my way around a kitchen before I left home."

"Deal," she agreed with a smile. Then Miss Rose eyes glance over his body. "But only if you promise not to hover over Olivia and I too much. It will only make matters worse for her." Tom softly smiles even though he swore to his boss, he would stay by Olivia's side. "Plus you need some fattening up Honey-Bun. All the weight you put on here will be worked off once you return to Washington."

"True," Tom smiles. "But I won't be there Ma'am unless Miss Pope is there with President-Elect Grant. I have my orders. I am here unless something changes." His eyes fall onto Olivia. She is staring hopelessly out the window at the swing where Fitz helped her to fly. "The cards are all in her hands now I'm afraid."

Miss Rose glances towards her Granddaughter who has been eerily quiet. She leans to Tom, as he assists in the kitchen. "Oh trust me Sugar, SOMETHING will change. Those cards you will speak of just may need to be dealt in their favor. She is NOT meant to be here. Her place is with Fitz now. And you damn well your boss will not permit them to be apart."

Tom does not need to respond because she is right. They sit for their meal, and to Olivia's surprise she is not a sad as she once was. Of course she misses Fitz, but between Tom, Quincy and her Grandmother, it lessens. Olivia refuses dessert and after some TV, working on a puzzle she heads off to bed with Quincy by her side.

As she wheels into her room, she checks her phone, and there are only texts from Fitz. He has not called. "He's busy. Gosh he's about to become our President. He promised he'd call when he could."

She repeats these words as she readies herself for bed. Miss Rose checks on her before heading to bed herself. As she walks into her room, Quincy is on her side of the bed, draped over Olivia. Olivia is on Fitz's side wearing once of his t-shirts to bed. Her eyes are already closed but her cell phone is clutched to her chest.

As Miss Rose retrieves it, her cell finally vibrates scaring her to death. She notes the time, much after 10 pm and number. Of course it's Fitz.

She hurries out of the room as she answers the call. "Fitzgerald," she chastises.

"Miss Rose," Fitz responds. "I apologize for calling so late. Where's…,"

"She fell asleep Child waiting for you," she explains. "And before you even ask no I will not wake her and of course Quincy is by her side. Actually he's sleeping on her."

Fitz chuckles. "How is she?" He leans back in his chair on Air Force One. He's almost in CA. They will be landing shortly. His mind has been on her since Marine One took off from Rose Point. Watching her disappear was unbearable. Stephen had to force him not to turn the helicopter around.

"Oh Blue Eyes, she'll be right as rain in time. You just leave for heaven's sakes. But she misses you desperately. But we've kept her busy and now she's sleeping on YOUR side of the bed in YOUR shirt." Miss Rose informs him with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

His heart melts hearing Miss Rose words. "I miss her too. Very much. I'll be sleeping on her side of the bed also."

"Which remind me Fitzgerald is your luggage near-by?"

"It's in the bedroom Miss Rose. Should I," he barely utters the words before Miss Rose instructs him to head in that direction. Fitz smiles as he heads into the Presidential Suite. He locates his bag then unzips it. "Livy," he coos. "This is…"

"Her Julliard shirt," Miss Rose snickers. "She wore it to bed when you were here. Livy snuck it into the top of your bag knowing you'd see the bright blue. It matches…"

"My eyes," he quips. He brings the shirt to his nose instantly smelling hints of her shampoo, conditioner and body wash. He glances at the size, Large. So it will fit. "It smells…"

"Like Sunshine on a cloudy day." Fitz plops on the bed hard, clinching the shirt over his heart. He hears the pilot announcing the plane will be landing soon in California. "Miss Rose I have to…"

"You have to be the Man we all voted for." Fitz sighs. "Don't worry Livy will see it when she wakes-up. I'm sure you'll talk to her before the sunrises. She loves you very much Fitzgerald."

"And I love her. BOTH of you," he answers not permitting Miss Rose to continue. "I can't wait to hold her again."

"Oh trust me Child, I know you wanting to do more than hold her." Fitz mouth gapes open and his cheeks flush. He's a grown man, about to be Leader of the Free World, but Miss Rose can turn him into a teenager with only a few words. "Also remember your…"

"Yes Ma'am," Fitz cajoles not wanting to be any more embarrassed.

The following morning, January 11th and 12th Fitz phoned her just as the sun peered into the horizon. Olivia was exhausted and did not wake during the night. She checked her phone the next morning and was a little upset with herself she had missed his call. But of course she knew he spoke to her Grandmother.

And now for the second morning in a row she was on the phone with the man she loves as the sun peeks into the sky.

"I miss you," he admits sitting in his bed at the Grant Ranch. Yes it is nearly 4:00 AM but he had to be with her in this moment.

"I miss you too," Olivia sighs as the sun hits her face. The first morning she did not question how he knew the exact moment the sun would appear. But by the second, she was beyond curious. "How did you…,"

"It's called the internet Sweetheart," he quips.

"Fitz," she grumbles.

"All right my Lady. You grandmother informs me the night before. Then I call precisely at the exact moment it appears." He hears her grumble on the line. "And Tom's laptop screen is on so I can make sure I am not late. I set my alarm to wake up for you."

She is momentarily speechless. "You need your rest Mr. President-Elect."

"Not as much as I require to hear the sound of your voice as the sun hits your face. And Tom is under order to tape it and send it to me so I don't miss a moment of MY Sunshine catching her morning rays," he admits.

"HE IS DOING WHAT," she screams just a Tom appears in sight.

"Sorry Miss Pope but I'm under orders," he bellows from where he's standing. "The President-Elect insisted."

"Dammit Fitz," she growls then reaches for snow then tosses it at Tom. He yelps as it clocks him off the side of his head.

"Olivia please don't tell me you hit him," Fitz snickers.

"I didn't hit him," she sheepishly admits.

"OLIVIA," he deadpans.

"She threw a snowball at my head Sir and got me," Tom grumbles loud enough for Fitz to overhear walking into the house.

"Serves you right for videotaping a lady without her permission," Olivia answers in a southern tone. Fitz cannot help but laugh. "Not funny Mister. Just wait till I see you. I'll throw more than a snowball at your head. How can you be so far away and drive me this crazy."

"I'm a man of many talents Sweetheart," he growls. She shivers. "Some I plan on showing you next time I have you in my arms."

"Oh my heavens," she squeaks.

"I'll just have to kiss you harder then never let you go to ensure you don't get the chance," he admits slinking down in his bed. She sighs deeply on the line. "I didn't think…"

"I know," answering before he can finish. The first night she did sleep due to exhaustion, but last night she cried herself to sleep. She did not realize Miss Rose heard her and she stayed with her practically all night. She cuddled up to her while Quincy snuggled her from a different direction. "Noni…,"

"Slept in your room. I heard. Tom…," Olivia exhales deeply. The tears form in her eyes. "Livy," he coos her name softly.

"Yah," her voice is broken. She is barely keeping it together on the phone with him already. He feels IT too. The longing, the emptiness without her. All over the Ranch he sees places he cannot wait to show her. Every piece of him feels alone in the darkness.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much either to NOT be with you," he admits, curling under the covers. His nose buries in her shirt. She too is wearing a shirt he left for her – his red Harvard t-shirt. "I woke up looking for you at the Ranch this morning Livy. You've never been here but yet I see you everywhere I go. Whether it's on the land, in the barn, or the horses. I imagine you here and when I think I see you, you vanish."

Her hand covers her mouth to prevent him from picking up on her whimpers. This man amazes her every day they are together. "How?"

"How do see you?"

"Yes."

He eyes glance outside his window. "Well the ranch is massive with plenty of trees. And when I got back I installed a bench swing for us made out of pine. The tree is very old, rare. My Great-grandfather planted it. It turns out there used to be an old tire swing there I loved when I was little. My Dad took it down because I pushed myself to high or Abby spun me too much and it made me sick."

She snickers. "Can take a little tough love Governor?"

"Only from the woman I love," he admits softly. The richness of his voice makes her melt into the line. "Then I see you on a horse with me leading you around the stables. And…"

"And…,"

"Of course there's hay. Can you guess what I picture you and I doing in there Livy," he hints in deep guttural tone.

"Fitzgerald. You're insatiable," she squeals.

"Only because you starve me to death," he jabs.

"I do not Mister. Come HOME to me and feed ALL your cravings. I'll have you begging me for more," she hints in a seductive whisper. "Just wait."

"Olivia you are SO not playing fair. Do not temp me to steal my family's plane and come to you. I can be there in six hours," he voices with conviction.

"You wouldn't," she challenges.

"Try me Sunshine," he counters with even more force behind his voice. "I am a MAN of my word. So you want me right now, and I'll make it happen."

"Fitz," she beseeches. "Stephen would kill you."

"It be worth it because I'd be with you Sweetheart," he sighs deeply. "I didn't think I could miss anyone as much as I miss you Olivia. I do not want to put us through anything like this again."

"I had no idea either. If could reach across the sky and pull you back – NO HOME to me Fitz I would. I'd wheel myself 1000 miles to be with you." Now she's crying. She is unable to keep her tears at bay. "Fitz…,"

"I. Love. You…," he whispers on the verge of screwing everything he HAS to do before January 20th. Each word he empathizes allowing her time to process and absorb each sound into her heart. However she does not respond. She becomes quiet. They said it to before he left and is he wrong for telling her first over phone. "Liv?"

"I love you too," she answers in a soft voice mirroring his own. "Always."

"I need you to remember something for me all right." She nods. "I can't see you nodding Livy so you have to answer."

She snickers. "Yes Governor." The teasing has returned to her voice. He leans into the phone with a smile.

"If it was in my power," then he stops. "Actually it is Sweetheart but my Chief of Staff and your Grandmother would kill me." She giggles. "I'd fly across this land, over 3000 miles to sleep in OUR bed, in your arms tonight. And if I couldn't fly I'd run or walk HOME to Hope, Vermont to be with you."

She squeaks. "Fi-"

"You are worth it. Even to ONLY SEE YOU for a minute I'd do it," he exhales.

"You know it wouldn't be just a minute Mr. President-Elect." Her voice dips lower stirring ripples of desire through Fitz.

"That's right. I'd run to MY girlfriend, scoop her up in my arms, not caring if there is anyone home. Take her to the bedroom, and kiss her not stop until we are in desperate need of air. I'd press my body into yours so you'd know how much I ache to be with you in ALL the ways we've dreamt about."

She is happy she is outside because now she's feeling hot and parched. It's barely thirty degrees this morning but Fitz is making her feel like it's in the eighties. She swallows hard listening to his gruff, low voice on the line.

"Who says I dream about you Mister," she chastises. "There is this REALLY hot politician that could give you a run for your money."

"Olivia," he growls.

"He's tall, sexy, handsome; a size 32 in his waist." Fitz raises his eyes wondering how she guessed his pants size. "Oh his arms and legs are fit, extremely muscular. When they wrap around me and he flexes, I NEVER want him to let me go." Fitz exhales deeply on the line.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And then his eyes. Oh his perfect BLUE EYES," she giggles. "They are like the sea after a storm, especially when he cannot have HIS way with me. And then they are times he looks at me as if…,"

"As if," he questions hearing her loose herself. "You ARE the most perfect woman in MY world. Your brown eyes, I would gladly lose myself in forever. Every part of you is MY home Livy."

"Fitz?"

"You are beautiful in every way. I cannot wait to show the world with you by my side. I am a better man, and President to serve this Great Nation. Never forget it Livy. You are my heart, and soul. The best of me," he answers with conviction.

"And you Mr. President – Elect are my strength." She speaks no more because she does not have to. Fitz sighs deeply on the phone. "You get some sleep because I'm sure you have to get up soon."

"Okay."

"Liv…,"

"I love you too Fitz."

"Ditto," he jests causing her to giggle. They hang up the phone. He lies in his bed thinking of her smile, what she'll wear today, how much Quincy will be at her side in every aspect of it. Fitz also hears her voice as his eyes begin to close. They are at Miss Rose's breakfast table and she's refusing to give him the sugar he craves.

He cannot stop his mind from recalling every meal, moment, nights and mornings he shared with her in his arms. Ever instance he carried her in his arms from the very first time Peter begrudgingly gave Olivia to him, to the very last. Holding, carrying, moving with her is a piece of him.

Now without her, he is lost.

He promises himself as he drifts off to sleep finally he'll do everything in his power to bring Olivia and if he need Miss Rose to DC to live with him at the White House. The arrangements are already being made and are in the works.

He's been in contact with the Chief Usher who is head of the household staff and operations in the official Residence. This gentlemen has served both his predecessors during their two terms as President. He's been in charge for sixteen years. Fitz has phone him more since meeting Olivia and more so since they became a couple.

Fitz spoke to him at length what Olivia would need when she arrives and hopefully moves in with him at the White House. Miss Rose gave Fitz a list shortly before he left, and the Chief Usher will be arriving in California with the head housekeeper to meet with Fitz, Stephen, and the Grants to ensure WHEN Olivia arrives in DC, she'll have everything she needs.

WHEN she is there with him. Fitz sighs at this idea. When.

"It's not IF Sweetheart," he whispers as his eyes glance over at a photo on his nightstand. Miss Rose snuck a photo of them on the swing outside. "WHEN you come home with me I promise I'll be there and take care of both of us. I cannot wait to bring you home."

He longs to not only be with her but to create a life, home, a family. He desires this more than anything in the world – even the Presidency. The White House is NOT his home if Olivia is not there. In reality it is his home, and he cannot fly up to Vermont every weekend to see her.

Olivia would never allow it and Miss Rose would maim him for trying. But as Miss Rose has informed him countless times before, it is the thought that counts. He finally succumbs to sleep dreaming of Olivia until his alarm awakens him from his slumber a couple hours later.

 **/**

 **January 15** **th** **(5 days till Inauguration)**

 **Santa Barbara, Grant Ranch…**

As Fitz began to open his eyes he realized it was still slightly dark outside. The time was not even 6:00 am and the sun had not appeared in the sky. It was FIVE days and counting leading up to his Inauguration. The previous two days his schedule had been packed full of countless meetings, a stop at the Governor's mansion which took most of day, and meetings with planners for the Inauguration.

Quinn had been in contact with Olivia on and off since Fitz's return to California. She has assured her of all the preparations are in place for her to attend the Inauguration IF she is chooses. Olivia, Miss Rose, Jackson and Dr. Shepard have also had numerous conversations with Quinn, Stephen and especially Fitz.

Fitz is NOT giving up his dream of having the woman he loves BY his side the moment he's sworn in as President of the United States. He's asked Jackson and Dr. Shepard both if Olivia is STRONG enough to handle it all. Every single First moment he has as the Country's NEW President, he aches for Livy to be by his side.

"I want her there Dr. Shepard," Fitz informed him only the day before.

"I understand Mr. President – Elect. Olivia and Miss Rose both are well aware. I saw both at her therapy today. I just there in fact," this perks Fitz's interest.

Fitz sits up in his chair, then stands to gaze out the window. He's in his father's office at the ranch. It's just before lunch which places it early afternoon in Vermont. Just after Olivia's therapy.

"How are they?"

"Miss Rose is a spit-fire as always, and Olivia is doing well considering….," his voice trails off.

"Considering…,"

"How much she misses her boyfriend," Dr. Shepard teases Fitz. "However she is working extremely hard to make you proud. I've not seen this kind of determination out of her before. Jackson is pleased as am I."

"Oh…," Fitz interest peeks. "Can you tell…,"

"You know I cannot Mr. President-Elect. I am aware Olivia and Miss Rose granted you access to all aspects of her care and therapy sessions, HOWEVER I cannot give you any information that would cause Miss Rose to use a switch on me."

Fitz laughs because he knows from first-hand experience it is the truth. "Dr. Shepard has Livy mentioned if she is going to come watch my swearing in as President? Or if she truly wants to be there by my side."

Dr. Shepard exhales deeply on the line. "Sir….,"

Fitz hears the concern and hesitation in his voice. "Please Doctor, it's Fitz. You are taking care of the woman I love. I insist."

Dr. Shepard sits down. "Fitz," he smiles. "Olivia LOVES you more than life itself. Even her own. Of course she yearns to be by your side. There is just so much to think and concern herself about. This is NOT a small ceremony. The entire world will be watching you and of course her. Every person will know IF she attends that she…,"

"She is my girlfriend," Fitz finishes for him.

"Yes. She is just beginning to be at a place where she can handle it. But as of right now she's a tad bit scared, and nervous," Dr. Shepard explains gently.

"Nervous because she's afraid no one will approve of our relationship," Fitz grouses.

"No. Olivia is afraid of letting you down," he admits.

Fitz eyes begin to tear. "There is NOTHING she could do – EVER that would cause me to think of such a notion. She is the strongest woman I have ever met. Olivia has been through so much pain, loss in her life Doctor. We both have."

"I can't even imagine. Olivia has not broken your confidence in terms of your own losses Sir but I do offer my sympathies on your own loss." Fitz thanks him. "However like yourself Olivia has endured so much pain, disappointment, heartache in her life. You cannot blame her for being apprehensive."

"I don't blame her for anything," Fitz snips. He does not mean to be disrespectful but he cannot help himself. "Liv comprehends how desperately I want her there. I would truly love to show the World I am in a committed, loving relationship the moment a new chapter of my life begins. I only want to share it with her."

"Trust me Mr. President – Elect Olivia feels the same. She is just frightened. What she requires from you right now is not only your love but your support, and encouragement. Don't keep pressuring her if she is going to be there. I think it could only drive her in the other direction," Doctor Shepard pleads with Fitz.

"So I cannot talk about the most important day of my life," he protests. His hand runs through hair.

"Of course you can but keep the topic on all the events happening that will not make a difference if she is there. Talk about going to the White House that morning to meet the outgoing President for tea. I am assuming your parents will be accompanying you. And isn't there some kind of concert the night before."

"There is. Many celebrities agreed to perform. And yes both my parents, my sister Abigail with her husband will accompany that morning," Fitz smirks. "It is only supposed to be me and my First Lady but…,"

Doctor Shepard hears the sorrow for Fitz's past and the life he desperately aches to have with Olivia by his side. "Sir, Olivia is your First Lady in your heart." Fitz sighs deeply into the phone as his words enters his heart. "Hold onto that dream. Whether she is there or not, you know she is with you. Make her and Miss Rose proud. Your dream will come true in time."

"You almost sound like Miss Rose," Fitz quips.

"Well I have known a long time. I guess after all this time she has rubbed off on me. She has that effect on people," he snickers.

"Can I ask you another question Dr. Shepard?"

"Of course."

"How will I know when Olivia is ready for MY dream for both of us? It's really OUR dream but…," his voice trails off daydreaming of Olivia. Visions of her holding the bible, kissing her in front of the World, cuddling her in the motorcade; then of course her in a beautiful gown for his Inaugural Balls.

Whether she "dances" or not, he'd carry her around the dance floor.

Then taking "them" home to the Residence, where they can just "be" together. All those moments will lead to the life he has mapped out in his mind. It's only the beginning of their life. From there he envisions private and public dates, coming HOME to her in the Executive Residence.

Crawling into to bed with her at night. Waking up with her in the morning. These little moments which will LEAD to BIG moments that will change both their lives. He made a promise to Miss Rose and he will see it through. Also if Miss Rose must come with her then so be it.

He's already spoke to the Secret Service, Chief Usher, and staff. Anyone can share the Residence with him. It's about time Miss Rose permit him to repay her for the impact she has had on his life – his very being. If it was not for her, Fitz would not only be President but be the man Olivia's loves.

He cannot imagine his life without either of them.

"Mr. President-Elect," Dr. Shepard speaks his name calling him out of his mind. Fitz answers. "Trust me, you will know when Olivia is ready. She will not only knock your socks off, but leap into your arms in a way you will never forget. I can guarantee it."

There is something in his voice spiking Fitz's curiosity but he does not press the issue. Fitz chuckles and smiles into the line. "Doctor Olivia will NEVER see me, nor anyone else in ballet tights. I can handle her knocking my socks off. As long as she doesn't throw anything at my head. Those snowballs left a nasty bump."

Now they both laugh. "I heard she has quite the arm." Dr. Shepard teases. "Jackson was pleased."

"I'm sure," Fitz grumbles. They exchange a few more words then bid each other farewell.

Since speaking to Dr. Shepard, and later Jackson, it seemed everyone wanted a piece of his time. It left him hardly any time for himself unless it was first thing in the morning, or after dinner in the evening. Stephen, and his parents have been life savers ensuring Fitz stayed focused and not dwell on the fact that Olivia was not with him.

They all understood how much he missed her. If it began to take its toll, Stephen would step in giving Fitz time and space to relax. He would either take a horse-back ride, walk the beach, or spend time alone on the massive back porch gathering his thoughts. A few agents were of course by his side, but he was never truly alone.

Then a soft knock is heard at his door. "Enter…," he groans sitting up.

"Morning," Lillian Grant enters his room in still dressed in her pajamas, robe but with a cup of black coffee.

"Mom," Fitz smirks. "You haven't brought me coffee like this in a long time."

"Well I'm aloud to spoil my only son once and a while aren't I," she teases. She stands before him. Slowly Fitz stands up, then his mother hands over his cup of black coffee. They walk to his double doors, then she opens them onto his open balcony. They step out onto it. Hints of the light are appearing in the horizon.

Fitz walk to the railing holding his coffee, waiting for watching for the sun to appear. His phone is in front of him. Lillian watches him closely. Heavy bags are under his eyes from lack of sleep. He sips the hot coffee slowly as his mother leans on the railing keeping her eyes on her son.

"What?"

"Can't a mother just spend a quiet morning with her son?"

Fitz sighs turning his body to hers. Their eyes connect. "Mother," he questions.

"Your Father and I are just worried about you Fitz," she cups his face gently. "You're not sleeping." He squints. "I hear you pacing at night, or you sit on this balcony. Then you're only eating just enough. Miss Rose would not be pleased. And…,"

"And…,"

"When you don't mean too, you turn into a major Grumpy Pants," she scolds. "This especially happens when you just get up or going up to bed because…,"

"I don't have Olivia," he admits sorrowfully. Fitz eyes soften as he catches a tear before it rolls down his cheek.

"I know you miss them both. But you have to trust everything really will be okay in five days."

"I'm not _just_ worried about Livy and Miss Rose Mom." Lillian sits down on the couch behind him. He sits beside his mother. He places his coffee on the end table. She holds his hands urging him to continue. "What if…,"

"What if what? You know the Secret Service will have ALL of us protected. Even Liv and Miss Rose in Vermont. Abby and her husband will be fine. Your Inauguration is planned out to an exact science. You have been in contact with Quinn every day multiple times. Even the first bill you sign, the parade, and the balls later on that evening. You have NOTHING to fear," Lillian cups his face. "I have faith in you."

Fitz exhales deeply. "I know Mom. You and Dad always have. But what if I'm not a good President. What if I screw the country up more than I fix it? What happens if every bill or legislation I try to get through Congress and the Senate is not good enough? Many Republicans in our party hate the fact I'm not married. When they see Olivia and I together…,"

"You two will show the World what TRUE extraordinary life changing love looks like," Big Jerry answers stepping onto Fitz's balcony in front of his family.

"Dad..," Fitz smiles as his father's words make him proud to be his son.

His father pulls a chair and sits before his son. Lillian winks at her husband. "Do you want those old stuffy bastards are so afraid of son?"

"No," he snickers.

"Change. Not only did you win the White House as a widower, but you won it with the first woman Vice President. Susan Ross is National Treasure." Fitz agrees because it's true. She keeps him on his toes. "You chose a strong woman to govern this great nation bringing it into the light and out of the dark ages. Fitzgerald you are surrounded by strong woman."

"Mom, Abby, and Susan Ross." Fitz answers.

"And…,"

"I thanked Miss Rose publically in my acceptance speech the night I won the election." Fitz sighs as the memory appears in his mind. "And now…," he stops mid-sentence to gather his thoughts. "I have an incredible woman who loves me; whom I love just as much in return. I know it because she told me so." His eyes light up and shimmer as the memory appears in his mind and every instance she's told him since.

"Yes," his father squeezes his hands. "When you and Olivia finally told the other you loved the other, it changed you both. You were a team before but NOW you're even stronger. Drawn on it. Hold it tight. Keep it close. And most of all…,"

"Show the world what love looks like in all forms," Fitz replies with an authority in his tone.

"Olivia is your perfect match Fitzgerald. She is the eye of the perfect storm waging within you. When a strong woman comes into your life like a tornado; Olivia can…,"

"Do anything she wants," Fitz smiles as his grips his father's hand. "Dad I love her so much."

"I know you do." Big Jerry winks at his mother as she steps off the balcony into the house. She reminds Fitz of his busy morning and lunch meeting before heading out of the room. As Big Jerry begins to stand Fitz's phone dings. He already knows it is Olivia. "I'll see you later. Give Liv my love."

Once Fitz is alone he instantly calls Olivia. "Hi Sunshine…,"

"Hi Blue Eyes," she blushes. "I'm a guessing the sun his up and you are getting your rays of Sunshine."

He smiles sitting back on the couch sipping his coffee. "I am," he exhales. "I was just talking to my parents. How are you?"

"On my way to an earlier morning therapy with Jackson. I'm meeting his wife today. We are all going to lunch after my appointment." He smiles hearing the excitement in her voice. "April is her name." Then she becomes quiet.

"Liv?"

"I wish she could meet you," she admits before she can stop herself.

"We will have to arrange something Livy. I promise. I'd like to meet her too. She'll just have to get over the fact that I'm…,"

"Very sexy and MY man," she teases. Fitz laughs. "What you are Mr. President." The seduction in her voice stirs a need within Fitz only she can tame.

"I hate you right now," he grumbles.

"Liar."

"True. I miss you Livy."

"I miss you too." She hears Miss Rose calling her. "I have to…"

"Go. Liv…,"

"I love you," she speaks the words first. He's has uttered the words first the last time they spoke and the before. It's hurt turn. She LOVES him. "Fitz?" He's grown eerily quiet.

"I love you too," he mutters. "I wish you were here. It is so quiet. We'd be snuggled up on this couch and I'd just hold you until I'd have to go rule the World," he jests as if it's no big deal.

"Ruling the World will be a tough job."

"It will be but as long as I have you Livy. I can do anything." She whimpers.

Miss Rose calls for her again. "Fitz,"

"I hear her. Liv is she all right," he questions quickly before she hangs up. "She is not acting strange right?"

"Noni assures me, Uncle Bernard, and even Tom she's is fit as a fiddle," Olivia explains.

"Livy I'm worried about her. When I left I had THIS feeling…," he admits out loud more for his benefit then hers.

"I worry about her all the time. I have no idea what I would do if anything happened to Noni. She has been my rock for all these years until you came along. I would not be here, in a good place at all when you came into my life. She saved me knowing you were coming for me. She's fine. Noni promised…," Olivia whimpers.

"I don't want to lose her either Livy," Fitz mutters. "I owe her my life and so much more. I am just concerned Liv."

"And that's why you are her _Blue Eyes_ ," she teases.

"Here we go again," he grumbles. Miss Rose calls for Olivia again. But this time she's in Olivia's door way.

"Child we got to go. Tell that man of yours to stop worrying and I'm fine. Jackson is waiting. You two can have phone sex later…," Noni chastises.

"Noni really," Olivia blushes. "We were NOT having phone sex."

"Well I hope not. You ain't going to give me great grand-babies having hot-sugars on the phone." Fitz is now blushing. "Oh I know my Blue Eyes is blushing."

"Livy I'll call you later."

"Okay," she sighs.

"You better."

"Be safe and you know I'll check with Tom later," he reminds her with an evil grin.

"Yes I'm aware," she snips playfully. "Bye."

"Bye." Fitz hands up the phone, enters is his room, then showers quickly. He heads downstairs for breakfast then Stephen reminds him of his morning. After speaking to Quinn, the staff at the White House, Members of his Cabinet, his appointment will be arriving shortly.

"Stephen we they arrive I don't want to be disturbed unless I send for you. Are we understood?"

"Yes but are you sure you want to do this," Stephen questions as they walk to the front of the house waiting for their guest.

"Absolutely," replying with no reservations.

"Here we go," Stephen mutters as the doorbell rings. Lillian and Big Jerry are aware of their guest. Stephen stands beside Fitz with his father as Lillian opens the door.

"Welcome to our home," she greets them.

"I have heard many wonderful things about this place. I am happy I was able to make the trip before heading back East." As the words leave their mouth Fitz steps forward. "Thank you for the invite. It's nice to see you again Mr. President – Elect."

"You too Senator Caldwell. Welcome to the Grant Ranch. Please sit we have much to discuss…."

 **TBC…**

 **Yes I am JUST going to leave you right here. In this place….**

 **Now I am most certain you have questions.**

 **Why is Peter here?**

 **What does Fitz want to discuss with him?**

 **Does Olivia know he's there? (And I'm sure there is more.)**

 **All of this and more will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **We are ONLY Five days from Fitz being sworn in as President. So even though we are losing him as POTUS on the show, he'll still become our POTUS in here. I hope that helps.**

 **So I'm eager to hear your thoughts and predictions on this chapter. As always thank you for reading and have a great weekend.**

 **Me's**


	28. A Gentlemen's Agreement

**Happy #ManCrushMonday #Gladiators**

 **Yes I know I usually don't update on Mondays so I guess I am in a giving mood. #NoJudgement**

 **This chapter should answer your questions on Peter's arrival to the Grant Ranch and so much more.**

 **Take care and TY for reading…Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 28: A Gentlemen's Agreement…**

" _ **A man if defined by how he treats women, by how he keeps his promises. And by how he PROTECTS and serves THE ONE HE LOVES. That's what makes a man a man." – Matt Walsh…**_

 **Words of Advice…**

 **January 15** **th** **(5 days till Inauguration)**

When Peter Caldwell first arrived in California for business a few days ago, he never expected to be asked to stop by the Ranch of the Grant family. He had meetings in Los Angeles, then San Francisco the last few days. His family had political ties out here, and of course his sister lived twenty minutes North of Santa Barbara, closer to the beach.

Then after learning of Olivia's relationship with _President – Elect_ Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, his heart needed time to heal. He learned of their relationship and even though he suspected it, and the President's love for her, he hoped against the odds it was not true.

He noticed The President – Elect's eyes would constantly search then stay focused on Olivia when they were in the same room. There was this twinkle in The President's eyes as they gazed into Olivia's loving brown orbs, which mirrored his own. She "never" looked at him that way.

His body gravitated towards Olivia's whether she was sitting at Miss Rose's kitchen table before he learned of her paralysis. He always had to be close to her, which bothered Peter. Then after he learned she could not walk, Fitzgerald Grant barely left her side. From what he heard from her Grandmother, he carried her when she put up a fight.

The chemistry between them could be felt the moment one of the other entered the room. The day Peter announced he was there to take her out to therapy and "their" date, he was sure if was not for Miss Rose, he would have been shoved through a wall. The President's jealousy was visible in his entire body.

The veins on his neck and arms protruded to the point Peter thought they would burst. The President-Elect's face was turning red, as were his ears. Then his voice literally vibrated the air as it stood around Peter's body, questioning his intentions with Olivia and "their date."

It was plain to see Fitzgerald Grant was destined to become President of the United States.

Peter should have realized it that night, the Nation's New Commander and Chief was IN LOVE or falling desperately in love with Olivia Pope. And if he had not been blind himself, he would have seen Olivia was not with him on "their date" at all.

Her heart, mind was with him.

It was Fitz.

It was ALWAYS him.

Miss Rose had been speaking to Peter about her _Blue Eyes_ coming home to Hope, Vermont one day. She never doubted his return for a moment, not even after Olivia's accident. She even warned him, "One day Peter when the timing is right, my Blue Eyes will come along and finally meet my Sunshine. I know I never told you who he is, but trust me, THEY have always been meant to be."

"Miss Rose I am not saying I don't believe you. However with all do respect, this Blue Eyes of yours may not been meant for Lib's. I am here. I already love her. I have only been waiting for the right time to make my feelings known. She is not ready especially after losing Max. I'll wait for as long as it takes. Lib's is worth it," he answers with conviction.

Miss Rose's steps into his personal space to cup his face. "Oh Lover Muffin," he blushes. She has called him this "pet" name ever since she caught him sneaking her homemade muffins one morning. When she questioned why he snuck one before his family, he responded "Because you make the best muffins and I love them."

"Miss Rose I'm on the path to become a US Senator. How can I be…"

"You'll always be my Lover Muffin Peter," she chastises. He nods. "Now I understand you love her. And you have for a very long time. You realized it the moment she kissed you at her Graduation party."

Peter's mouth drapes open at her words. "How did you know?"

"I just didn't get off the bus Darling," she winks. "Now I need you to listen. Her heart has always belonged to Blue Eyes whether she knows it or not. And he is destined to be with her."

"Destined," Peter partially scoffs. Miss Rose eyes raise at his tone. He slowly sits next to her. "I apologize."

"Each one is the missing piece of the other's heart. Olivia and Blue Eyes needed the time to grow and develop on their own – away from their other half. When the timing is right, they will find each other. Or shall I say, he will come home in the search for her. The pieces are already in place and he's on the track to come here. I just have to be patient and wait," she explains.

"How can you be so sure they are meant to be Miss Rose," Peter challenges. "I love her too. I can give her a happy life, if she gives me the chance."

"It's not about chance Peter – it is fate. For my Livy, it's what is in her heart. HE has always been there even before Max came along. I am not telling you this to hurt you. However you should be prepared to have your heart broken when he arrives. I would hate for you to be hurt, but I'm afraid it's inevitable," she squeezes his hands. "You will have to step away and let her go."

"And if I can't," he challenges.

"Then you best be prepared for a fight you won't win. He is one extraordinary man – much like yourself. I had a hand in raising him to be the man he's become. I'm afraid you are in for a fight you cannot win."

"Can't or won't Miss Rose?"

"Perhaps both," she kisses his cheek then speaks no more on this subject.

Peter has been truly in love with her, from a far, forever. But never got up the courage to act on his feelings until this past Christmas.

Since she came into his life, Olivia held a special place in Peter's heart. They became friends, then best friends after his family's first stay at Miss Rose's Bed and Breakfast many years before. Peter was five years older than her, but it did not hinder their budding friendship.

He instantly found himself enjoying her bubbly, infectious personality. She was already an incredible dancer attending Juilliard. He saw her every Thanksgiving Holiday because the Grants tended to come to see Miss Rose around Christmas and New Year's.

Now as Peter reflects back on Miss Rose's words and their conversation, he realizes she was right.

Miss Rose is always right

Peter suspected "something" was happening between them, but he brushed it off. Olivia willingly allowed him to shower her with his affections, but now as he recalls the events of their "date," she was withdrawn. At her therapy was her normal self with Jackson, but when he took her out, her mind was elsewhere.

His mind takes him back to the kiss he gave her. Olivia did not kiss him back and when he kissed her again, she jumped. He thought it was due to the fact he'd never been this open with his feelings before, and now he was openly showing her how he felt. She just had to get used to it.

But during their dinner he ask her questions, and she'd be lost in her own thoughts. Their conversation during dinner was light. They laughed, had a good time, but if he attempted to shower her with more affections either through holding her hand, a hug, or a kiss, she'd tense immediately.

He should have ended their date early, but he _only_ wanted to spend with her. Peter was ready to tell Olivia how he felt, ask her to give him a chance. He loved her already. If her heart was ready, he'd take care of her forever. However if she was not, he'd wait as long as it took because she is worth it.

He understands finally he never had a chance. Some other man – love had claimed her heart long ago. Miss Rose and his wisdom tried to warn him. He was stubborn refusing to listen. Olivia – his Libby belonged to another. When this man came into the picture he would not gain an opportunity to earn her heart.

Peter was warned _Blue Eyes would come when the timing was right._ Funny thing is Miss Rose called him Blue Eyes that day she introduced them, but it did not dawn on him until Peter saw them together and how happy Olivia truly was.

It was with HIM. President –Elect Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He is Blue Eyes, the love of her life. And Olivia is the love of his.

 **/**

 **Man to Man**

Now he finds himself at HIS house, in Santa Barbara, per an invitation from the man who captured Olivia's heart and love before he even had NO STOOD a chance.

Peter and Fitz continue to "square up" against the other, as Stephen makes idle chit chat to ease the tension developing between them. Fitz's mother brings homemade sweet tea, and lemonade compliments of Miss Rose. Both Fitz and Peter glance down at the drink Lillian places in front of them.

"Yes boys it's Miss Rose's recipe. You think I'd serve you anything else," she winks placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mom," Fitz smirks. "And I know Miss Rose would never forgive you if you had."

"True," Lillian agrees. She glances at Peter who is beginning to relax. She too speaks with him a few minutes asking about his family, and trip out to the West Coast before excusing herself and requesting Stephen's help. Stephen does not want to leave Fitz alone with Peter.

"Go Stephen," Fitz instructs him gently. "Senator Caldwell and I have this handled right? We need to have this talk _man to man._ " Peter eyes raise at his choice of words.

"Yes," Peter replies still unsure why he was asked to come here. He has his suspicions but none the less he must be cautious. Stephen concedes then leaves Fitz alone with Peter hoping a fight does not break out. Fitz is extremely protective of Olivia. He hates the idea Peter is in love with her and warned him to keep his cool.

Peter sips his drink as he stands up to walk around the room as Fitz eyes zone in on his. "I have heard many good things about the Ranch. It's lovely here."

"Thank you." Fitz stands joining him. Peter is glancing out a back window overlooking a huge back deck and massive view of the back yard which leads out to the ocean. "It's been in my family for many generations. Passed from father to son," his eyes move to photos of his father, Grandfather and Great-Grandfather.

"Is that ALL the Fitzgerald Grants," Peter teases.

"Yes all three of us." Fitz smirks picking up the photo. He longs to add a fourth with Olivia. His parents prefer the idea of Fitz not naming a son after him, but they will leave it up to him. He has Olivia, babies will happen eventually. And they have heard Miss Rose pestering him already.

"So do you think..," Peter pauses just before the words leave his mouth.

"Olivia and I will be at a place to have children," Fitz speaks the words for him. Peter eyes soften as the corners fill with small pools of water. "Once she becomes my wife absolutely."

Peter is momentarily stunned by his words. He of course figured out after his last encounter with Fitz married was on the table, but to hear him voice it, admit it without reservations, leaves him winded. He always hoped she'd become a Caldwell, but it is clear that now is nothing but a pipe dream.

"I apologize," Fitz counters. "I did not bring you here to gloat she chose me. You still hold a special place in her heart Peter."

Peter notes the sincerity of his words. It pains him greatly he lost her, but _just maybe_ Fitzgerald Grant is the best man for her after all. "Thank you. If you had brought me here to do just that, Miss Rose would never forgive you Mr. President-Elect."

"It's Fitz. We are not in the Oval," Fitz offers. "Well not yet."

Peter nods. "I don't understand though why this is Ranch," Peter questions needing to change the subject.

"My mother always wanted to live on a Ranch since she was child. She loved the idea of horses, which you can see," Fitz gestures to a pack of horses grazing in the distance. "But she also loves the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore relax her. My Grandfather bought this place. My father was born here. My mother was unsure if she ever live out here until my Father brought her to this place. She fell in love with it," Fitz replies with a dreamy look in his eye.

Peter nods noting his eyes glancing off into the distance. He's thinking of Olivia. "You miss her," he questions before he can stop himself. He wanted to NOT discuss Olivia but it will always be about her for them both.

Fitz turns to him. "Yes. Every waking minute of every day." Peter sadly smiles. They step outside onto the deck. The waves crashing against the beach give Fitz a sense of peace but longing to have Olivia by his side. "I long to bring her HOME, here to this Ranch. To carry her in my arms as we walk on the beach. I see her everywhere I go. Everyplace I look. I can't wait to show her this place."

Peter sighs deeply. "She's never been to California." Fitz turns to him rather surprised. "Her dancing took up ALL of her time. Between rehearsals and performances she never made it out this far. She's spent most of her time out on the East Coast. Max and Olivia had planned for a honeymoon out this way."

"Do you recall where?"

"An Alaskan cruise," he offers. "But I am not sure."

"Do you think she'll love it here," Fitz inquires sipping his drink.

"Well she's a New England girl born and raised," he contradicts with a gleam in his eyes. Fitz chuckles. "Olivia prefers the cold, but can take the heat. However she'll hate it when the temperature climbs over 90 because it will make her hair frizz."

"Will she like swimming with me in the ocean?"

Fitz's question surprises Peter. Olivia loves to swim even since her accident. Jackson incorporated swimming into her therapy as a way of building her arm and upper body strength. Plus it allows her legs to move on their own in the water. He sits her in special chair allowing the waves of move her legs.

Olivia loves it.

"She loved the ocean when she was little but now I don't know. I have not brought her since the accident. But she's a great swimmer." Fitz sits on a nearby chair and Peter joins him. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Fitz nods.

"I'll have her supported and wrapped in my arms," Fitz answers with conviction. "I'll never allow anything to happen to her. I can assure you." Peter smiles.

"Good. Something tells me you didn't invite me here to discuss Olivia's visit to this place," he inquires in a raised tone.

"No." Fitz admits. "My Chief of Staff thought I was a tad bit crazy but I assured him I know what I am doing."

"Oh? We're not planning to rob Fort Knox are we," the outlandish question almost causes Fitz to spit out his drink. "I assure you I've seen Goldfinger many times. I am no James Bond and neither are you."

Now Fitz truly laughs releasing any tension that resided in his body previously. "No Peter I did not ask you to come here to help me rob Fort Knox. Even with me becoming the next President, I don't think I can just waltz in there."

"Good to know. So why am I here," Peter inquires.

Fitz speaks confidently with no hesitation in his voice the reason for this visit. Now it's Peter's turn to be stunned in silence. He was fully prepared to be speaking of Olivia. He's staying in her life, IF she wants him to be there. He was prepared to fight with Fitz over it.

THIS however was not on his radar.

NOT even close.

He gulps his drink quickly down his throat.

"Come again," Peter gasps as his need for air increases.

The cool liquid cools the dryness that "popped" up but he's still parched. A reassuring smile appears on Fitz's face, as he places an envelope in Peter's lap. "Open it Peter. I assure you THIS is genuine as are my intentions."

Peter sits his drink on the table then slowly opens the envelope. On the parchment addressed to him on official "Office of the President-Elect" reads, _"I Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, incoming President of the United States, starting my term on January 20_ _th_ _, hereby appoint after all confirmation hearings Senator Peter Caldwell to the position of Secretary of State till the end of my term as President."_

"Holy Shit," Peter boasts. "You're serious!"

"I am."

"So you are not bull shitting me," he asks as he catches his breath.

"No I am not bull shitting you Peter," Fitz leans back comfortably on the couch as he chuckles. "I had been waiting for the right moment to fill this position. Many of my staff hated I took this long. But on my part I had to hang on until I found the right person for the job. It is the most important besides my Chief of Staff, or the Vice President."

"Well Susan Ross was the perfect choice. She's our first woman Vice-President. I remember during the General Election she kept you on your toes," Peter points out.

"She did in more ways than one. Susan took on Reston at the debates wiping the floor with his pompous, callous ass on many occasions proving to him not only is she better than him, but stronger and wiser. I am happy to have her by my side," he admits. Peter leans against the arm of the couch watching Fitz. "But now you are wondering why I am offering you this position."

"I am."

"Because I trust you'll always be honest with me. You'll tell me how it is and not sugar coat it. If I'm screwing up…,"

"I'll tell you point blank you're being an idiot," Peter quips. Fitz laughs.

"Or a complete utter moron," Fitz jests in good humor. He sips his drink. Peter narrows his gaze watching him closely. "Speak your mind Peter. I have never met a fellow Republican who hasn't."

"May I be frank?"

"Of course…,"

Peter slowly leaving the offer and his drink on the coffee table before him. He glances out into the Grants beautiful back yard, permitting himself a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. Fitz sits patiently waiting because he is aware what Peter is going to suggest.

 **/**

 **Leading With The Heart…**

Finally after a few long tense minutes on Peter's part he spins to face Fitz, who is sitting relaxed. "Are you offering me this position in your cabinet to keep me away from Libby? I need this answered before I give you my answer. And does Olivia know you are doing it?"

"Peter…," Fitz begins but Peter places his hand in the air halting his thoughts.

"Miss Rose helped raise you to be an honorable man. If she did not believe it to be so there would be no way she'd let you anywhere near Olivia." Fitz nods in agreement because it is the truth. "I want to believe you are choosing me Sir because I am the best but…,"

Fitz slowly stands before strolling over to Peter. He touches his arm. "I assure you Peter I am offering you this job because YOU ARE the best. You proved it to me up in Vermont with Miss Rose and Olivia."

"I did?"

"Yes. In a way Olivia had an impact on my decision to choose you but not in the manner in which you believe. I did not hear a lot of your conversation with her the day you learned about us but I heard enough." Peter's eyes raise. "You not only spoke your mind and feelings to her but to me. Peter you did not back down from your opinion of our relationship."

"I apologize if I was out of line. I ONLY want what is best for her. She's suffered so much," he reiterates in a soft tone. "I warned you before I left if ANYTHING were to happen to her on YOUR watch or you broke her heart, not even your agents could save you from me."

"And I believe you. You did not back down from your thoughts even though your heart was broken. Peter you also spoke your mind not caring what I or Olivia thought. You spoke many truths in that moment. It helped me realize I needed you by my side to help rule this nation," he explains with a sincere smile.

"So my love for Olivia has nothing to do with your decision. You don't want me in DC in order to stay away from her. As your Secretary of State, I must be in DC to assist you…," he poses.

"No. Once I go back to Vermont, there is no way I am leaving without her," he admission partially surprises Peter. He figured Fitz would want Olivia by his side but he did not think it would be that soon. "Peter I need her. We both do."

"Both. You mean when she's here you won't keep me away from her," Peter hints. "I thought you didn't want another man in her life besides Quincy."

Fitz chuckles. "Well Quincy keeps her safe, as do the agents on her detail. To answer your question, I don't want you to stop being her friend. It would break her heart, and I cannot be the cause of it. She will not know anyone here but you and I. Everyone she knows, loves is in Vermont. Livy will need the both of us," he counters softly hoping Peter understands. "I just want…"

"What is best for her and to keep her happy," Peter finishes. Fitz nods. "So you trust me not only with the country but with her? What makes you so sure I won't try to steal her away from you Mr. President-Elect?" There is something in his voice – giving Fitz great pause but the playfulness in his eyes give his intentions away.

"Because if you tried, Olivia would tell me of your intentions and then throw something at your head and not miss." Peter laughs loudly as Fitz rubs the back of his head. "I believe she'd knock you into next week."

"Speaking from experience," he teases.

"Yes."

"Let me guess snowball," he snickers.

"Yup… wait why?"

"I had a hunch. Olivia was distracted at our…," he doesn't finish his statement. There is no need from Fitz's facial expression. "Plus I've been on that end of her anger myself. Be thankful it was a snowball. She threw a rock and got me. I have a small scar in the back my head to prove it." He leans down to show Fitz.

"What the hell did you do to tick her off?"

"I made the mistake of voicing my opinion of her not willing to go out and live a year after her accident and Max's death. I offered to take her places but she always refused. She was struggling. We got into a stupid argument. We yelled at each other. After I began to walk away, she screamed my name and threw a rock at my head. It hurt for days," he winces still remembering the pain from that hit. "I had to have stitches."

"Olivia is a passionate woman," his ears turn a light pink as the words leave his mouth. Peter does not comment but feels a twinge of jealousy.

"You're a lucky man Sir," he offers sincerely.

"I know," Fitz sighs leaning with his back on the railing. "But you are right."

"About?"

"I did not disclose to Olivia nor Miss Rose of this meeting," Fitz admits with a gulp as his fingers run through his curls.

"You know you have to tell her – them both," he suggests. "There was press at the gate. I know I was seen coming into the property. I don't envy you."

"Like I said I love you honesty," he chuckles. "So Senator, will you be my Secretary of State?"

Peter walks over to the table grabbing both drinks and the written offer. Fitz takes his drink and holds Peter's. Peter signs the offer in front of Fitz. "It will be my honor Mr. President-Elect. I look forward to serving this Great Nation with you at the helm."

"And Olivia by side with Miss Rose making sure to keep us both on our toes, in check and our heads out of our asses," Fitz chides with a smirk.

As the words leave Fitz's mouth, both his and Peter's phones begin to ring as does the house phone. Peter and Fitz glance down at their phone and see the familiar name and number pop up. Before either can answer, their phones stop ringing.

"Um," they utter confused.

However their mutual confusion evaporates as Lillian Grant appears on the back deck with Fitz's laptop open. "Oh Shit," Fitz utters as his mother closes the distance between them. "Mom?"

"You have a phone call Fitzgerald," Lillian smirks glancing down at the screen. "I figured you'd need this." She places the laptop on the table then turns it to face Peter who's stepped off to the side and Fitz.

"Livy," he smiles as he sees her. "This is a surprise and our first video chat. I have missed you."

"Don't you be all sweet with me Mister," she scolds. Peter chuckles. "Peter you get your ass over to where I can see you. I know you are there. I saw the news with Noni. You two about gave her and I a heart attack."

Peter steps into view. "Hi Lib's. My you look nice today."

"Oh hush," Olivia huffs.

"Well he's right Sweetheart you look extra gorgeous today. The sun's rays must be helping in the morning," Fitz offers.

"Stop with the compliments Fitz," Olivia snips. "Now tell me why in the hell Peter is there Fitz. You both best spill it out or so help me God next time I see either one of you they'll be a rock inside a snowball and I'll throw one at each of your heads. Trust me I WILL NOT miss."

"Livy everything is fine," Fitz offers urging Peter to give them some privacy.

Peter does not move. He whispers, "As your Secretary of State I think it is best I stay for your safety Sir."

Fitz eyes widen at his choice of words. Olivia is not amused but could not pin point what Peter whispered. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. Peter Francis Caldwell," using all their names. "What DID YOU TWO DO?"

 **/**

 **TBC…Yes I am leaving you all here – in this place.**

 **I had planned on updating this sooner but I could not finish it. So I hope this wets your appetite for more. We'll see how much trouble Fitz and Peter got into with Olivia and Miss Rose. (Yikes)**

 **I also apologize for this not being a true OLITZ chapter but this conversation had to happen between Peter and Fitz. It was due and necessary for Fitz and Olivia to move forward. And you know Fitz's intentions…Thoughts?**

 **I personally believe he made a great choice. (Smiles)**

 **As always I'll be eagerly awaiting for your crumbs to drop on the flip side. Take care. Have a great week, and if you are watching, enjoy the Scandal Finale this week.**

 **#MiracleMuffins and more…Me's**


	29. Lights Will Guide You Home

**Happy #TonyTuesday #Gladiators**

 **Yup here is your next update for this tale. A lot happens within this chapter so just brace yourself. #NoSpoilers. But I will say I hope it finally answers some questions you all have been asking for quite some time.**

 **Also the beginning of this chapter is a flashback to Olivia's morning before she saw Peter on the new in CA. Just wanted to warn you all.**

 **So enjoy, happy reading, and please remember to drop a #MiracleMuffin on your way out.**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 29: Lights Will Guide You Home…**

" _ **If your heart is full of light it will help you see the path that will lead you right back to me." –Rumi: Didn't I Tell You?**_

 **Not Feeling Anything…**

 **January 15** **th** **, (Flashback before OP saw Peter in CA.)**

Olivia had spoken to Fitz only briefly that morning through text messages. He had told her the previous night during their failed attempt to video chat, he had a busy morning and would speak to her when he his first free moment to breathe. He of course sent her a text just before the sun rose into the sky, conveying how much he missed and couldn't wait to see her again.

She longed to be with him again. Olivia was sleeping but only a few hours at a time. She'd wake up searching in the middle of the night for him. Quincy would sense her anxiety, instantly nuzzle into her arms. If she woke up from dreaming about being in his arms, finding him not there, she'd at times cry herself back to sleep.

Olivia cried only loud enough for Quincy to hear. He'd sleep with her anyway. If his nose was not on the opposite pillow where Fitz normally slept, his head would be across her stomach, or chest. The instant he'd sense her stirring, then whimpering, he'd slink up the bed, nudge to turn her, permitting Olivia to wrap herself around him and cry.

He'd lick her face, nose, any skin to connect with her body, easing her slowly back to sleep. Quincy the dog Fitz had chosen had not only become her "watchdog" in Fitz's absence, and caretaker, but he'd give her the love, comfort she needed to ease the growing pain her heart.

She figured she'd miss him, but this deep ache within her heart, is like nothing she has ever experienced. Fitz is and became the light in her life.

When he came to Vermont he brought a "hope" back into her life, a miracle she figured she never dreamt she'd feel again. He left on Marine One, the brilliance, and illumination Fitz had, left with him. Now she's alone in her darkness all over again, even with Miss Rose, and Quincy by her side.

Even after Max's death she did not experience this type of loss – and she loved Max. However it was NOTHING compared to being without Fitz and he is alive.

At time Miss Roses, and Tom had to force her to eat, or drink. "You have to eat Pumpkin," Miss Rose cooed to her on this particular morning before Peter was spotted on the news in California.

"I'm just not hungry Noni. My stomach is _just_ not feeling anything," Olivia softly explained as she gazed out the window in the front of their home. It was the very spot she sat the moment her and Fitz met.

Miss Rose shares a knowing glance with Tom. He begins to reach for his phone but she is before him with her hand covering his. "I'll handle it. Can you bring breakfast in here Thomas?"

"Ma'am The Pres…," he begins explains. "She has not been eating well since he left. He wants to be assured Miss Pope is in good health."

"Thomas she is not sick. I bring her some snacks after you go to bed which she eats before I leave in the night. The love of her life left five days ago to become President. She aches to be by his side but she's scared. I got this handled. Do not notify him. I'll get her to eat before we head out to see Jackson. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am but if she will not eat, I have to call him. I am under orders," Thomas firmly reinforces.

"Got it," Miss Rose winks. "Now get your britches moving and help move breakfast in here for me." Tom complies and in short order their entire breakfast is moved to where Olivia is sitting. "Tom give us a minute," Miss Rose instructs him. "We need hot water for tea."

"Yes Ma'am," Tom smiles before heading into the kitchen.

Miss Rose sits in front of Olivia holding both her hands. "He is not coming Sunshine. No matter how much you may want him too."

"I know," Olivia answers staring out the window.

"He will not approve of you not eating. Do you want his stool pigeon to squeal," Miss Rose snickers as the words leave her mouth.

"I AM NOT A STOOL PIGEON," Tom heckles.

"Yes you are Thomas," Miss Rose answers holding Olivia's hands. Olivia finally smiles. "Now as you can tell I moved breakfast in here so we can eat. Yes it's against my rules but I'm willing to bend them in order to get you to eat."

"Noni I'm really not…,"

"Child I made your favorite," she utters reaching for her plate. Olivia smiles as her eyes focus on the "Golden Toast," sitting on her plate. "Check to see if I made it like your Papa. So take a peak."

Olivia grins as the plate is placed in her lap. On it are three pieces of bread hidden underneath an omelet style eggs. The bread was toasted in the frying pan in butter, then the eggs mixed with milk, sugar and cinnamon is poured thin into the butter after the toast is removed.

The toast is placed on the thin layer of omelet style eggs. Once the egg begin to bubble, it is flipped over onto your plate. For an extra benefit Miss Rose added powered-sugar and syrup on-top.

"Is it to your liking Livy?"

"Yes Noni thank you."

"Good. Now I showed Fitz how to make this for you." Olivia mouth drops open at this revelation. "He got it down pat before he left. You just have to trust him not to burn it." She laughs. "Child if this man can rule the country he should be able to make your Papa's Golden Toast."

"Noni Fitz can burn a frozen pizza," Olivia sniggers as she relishes the first bite. Miss Rose smiles triumphantly watching her eat finally. "Yes it's perfect."

"Good now eat up child before we are late for your sexy therapist and Dr. Shepard," Miss Rose chastises. Olivia groans as Tom sits with them. "What I may be old but I ain't dead. They are lucky they are both younger than me. I'd seriously go after one of both of them. I could handle them both at the same time."

"NONI," Olivia bellows as she practically spits her food out of her mouth. She mouths a 'sorry' to Tom who cannot stop blushing.

"Wow I made an actual secret service agent blush. I am on role this morning," Miss Rose winks. He does not utter a word but cannot help but chuckle. "You make sure when you report to my Blue Eyes how we doing darling. I am sure he'll want an update after he wakes up on the West Coast."

Tom cannot respond but she is right. The moment Fitz's eyes open after he checks is his phone for a message from Olivia or Tom. There is one there from Olivia every morning before he calls to speak to her as the sun rises. Then if he is able to fall back to sleep, Olivia always leaves him a sweet message to find.

He lives for her sweet texts now.

 **/**

 **Heart Therapy…**

Olivia and Quincy along with Miss Rose are out the door for therapy after they finish breakfast with Jackson and Dr. Shepard. Tom drives them over to the therapy center. He is pleased with her progress noting it in her file. They do not bring up Fitz's Inauguration but it's weighing heavily on her mind.

"You can do it Olivia," Dr. Shepard speaks as they sit and chat in his office. Jackson is talking to Miss Rose and Tom. Olivia eyes reach his as his kneels before her. "I know you can. I believe in you. Most of all HE believes in you."

"Thank you Dr. Shepard," she replies. "But…,"

"There are so many buts or WHAT IF'S in life," he reinforces holding her hands. "What if I never moved to Seattle?" She squints unsure of where this is going. "If had never left New York City to move there, I would have never have met the love of my life."

"Meredith?"

"Yes. She changed me. I became a better doctor, man ALL because of her. I met her the night before I started as Chief of Neuro-Surgery. We were at a bar. I told her that I bet I could be someone she could love," he blushes.

"And she bought it," Olivia smirks.

"No not a first, but I was able to go home with her. After a great night together," Olivia winks. It's his turn to be embarrassed. "Meredith got up, after I learnt her name again, and she rushed to get away from me because she was late for work. I ended up being her boss on the very first case she ever worked."

"She's a doctor too?"

"Yes a good one. She's Chief of General Surgery now. We have three kids." She sighs.

"I get it. If you never moved out there you would have never met Meredith and have the life you have now. What's your point Dr. Shepard? You are a normal guy. Fitz is anything but normal. What if I cannot be EVERYTHING he needs? I am just not worried about his Inauguration. It is so much more," she huffs in annoyance before pushing backwards from him.

Dr. Shepard stops her by placing his hands on the wheels of her chair. "In truth Olivia it's not. Fitz is a man just like me." Olivia scowls. "Okay he's not but he is a man right."

"Yes," she rolls her eyes.

"And most importantly he is head of over heels in love with you," her eyes widen. "Yes he told me. But I saw the day he came with you. You are the light in his life illuminating his way home brightly into your arms. There is nothing he cannot accomplish with your love."

"And me?"

"You have to be willingly to accept it. He's not going away – only physically. With his help, love, and support, there is not a thing you will not be able to do." His eyes dart down to her legs. "You need him to walk."

"Stop getting my hopes up! It's not going to happen," she sighs. "It certainly would have by now Doctor. My legs - me walking again are a lost cause."

"Oh no. Think about everything you have done since Fitz has come into your life. Like your wise Grandmother has voiced to me, and Jackson, he is the MIRACLE you have been waiting for…," he squeezes her hands. "You…,"

"Need to be with him in order to live the life you are supposed to have," Miss Rose coos gently stepping into the room. Olivia's eyes meet hers. Dr. Shepard steps out of the way.

"Noni," she whimpers. She begins to open her mouth to protest but her Grandmother stops her. "Listen to me child. "You have the heart, and undying love of the MOST Powerful Man on the Planet. I man I hand in raising I might add," she quips. Olivia smirks. "You are worthy of his love and the life waiting for you. However it can only happen if you allow it, embrace it, and want it."

"And what if I fall, like literally Noni," she whimpers.

"Then that sexy man who loves you will be there to catch, hold you, and NEVER let you go. He will be the strength for both of you." Miss Rose cradles her cheeks in her hands catching her tears. "He already is. You trusted him with your very soul when he was here. He's has always been waiting and watching for you Pumpkin. You are the Sun-Shinning in his life and mine."

"Is that why you call me Sunshine," Olivia questions.

"Yes. The day you were born I called Lillian and Jerry to tell that I finally had my Granddaughter. Lillian told me later after Fitz learned you were a girl, his entire face literally lit up like a Christmas tree. Those blue eyes of his sparkled just like the ocean as the sun hits the waves perfectly. I knew then you two were both meant to be great," she sighs.

"Noni you could not have known then we were meant to be," she asks in disbelief. "Not when I was only just a baby."

"True I didn't. That did not happen until the day you two passed each other in the drive way. I have always believed in fate and destiny. Fitz was supposed to come to me that summer for saving. Seeing you at the moment, sent you both on a path to find each other again. You my Sweet Girl are for Fitz. I cannot tell you what to do. But know this whatever you decide I'm here. Always," she finishes.

"Noni you not a spring chicken," she teases.

"Oh I know but I can still give you a run for your money. And I can still wheel you in the right direction in order to help you see I am right. You know I am…," Olivia grins. "Just be sure whatever choice you are making about the Inauguration and truly being with Fitz is right. In that heart of yours, you must know where you belong. Remember if you go to him, he's not letting you go."

Olivia cannot answer but of course her Grandmother is right. "But how will I know," she inquires.

"All you have to do is follow your heart, instincts, but most of all," she sighs. "Permit the light Fitz has brought into your heart to lead you home."

"Home?"

"Yes my sweet girl. Home. Do you actually believe in that stubborn brain of yours that HOME is here with me in Vermont still?"

"Noni, I can't just leave you to run off with some guy," she huffs. "You need me."

"Like HELL you can't my Child!" Miss Roses raises voice. "And Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is NOT JUST some freaking guy. Like really Livy what kind of fool do you take me for?" Olivia gulps. "That man is…,"

"The love of my life," Olivia answers before Miss Rose can reply.

"Good girl. Now what you have to do is HOLD onto his love, THE STRENGTH it gives you to make the ONLY decision that is right. The decision will lead you into the light and home where he is. It's is not with me. Only you can answer where HOME truly is for you now," Miss Rose sighs before whispering something in her ear. Olivia mouth drapes open as she takes in her wise words. "You got me Sunshine."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. And if you do not go to DC Fitz will not be without you for long. You and I both know it. He'll be back for you the moment he can without a care in the world." Olivia smiles because it is the truth. "Now let's go," she insists.

 **/**

 **What Did You Do?**

After arriving home after some errands with Miss Rose, Tom and Quincy at her side, it was nearly time for lunch. Olivia assisted her Grandmother in the kitchen. It was simple and of course Tom helped cleaning up the kitchen. After the meal, Miss Rose along with Olivia decided to turn on the news.

" _It appears we have breaking news concerning President-Elect Grant this afternoon. With only five days till his swearing in, it seems he could be paving the final road for his trip to Washington D.C. These are images from our local affiliates in Santa Barbara of Republican Senator Peter Caldwell arriving at the Grant Ranch just after breakfast this morning. There has been no comment from either Caldwell or the Grant team as to what this impromptu visit is about."_

Olivia and Miss Rose nearly drop their drinks onto the floor.

"Child did you know Peter was in California?"

"He's was visiting his family Noni. Peter didn't want to see me before he left because of everything that happened with Fitz. He said he needed space away from me. I knew he was on the West Coast. But I had no idea he'd be seeing Fitz," her hand flies over her heart as more images of Peter being escorted into the Ranch by Secret Service.

"Are we sure that's him though Child. Peter, if not Fitz would have told one of us," Miss Rose rations. Fitz owes her know explanation. Who is choses to meet concerning Matter of States is none of their business but knowing Fitz, this is not the case. Her Blue Eyes is up to something.

Question is he thinking with his heart or head?

" _Here are more images coming in of Senator Peter Caldwell getting out of his car, and being walked into the Ranch by the Secret Service. One can wonder why the Senator is here with the President-Elect and what could be happening. The New President still has some last minute decisions to make concerning his Administration. Could this be what it is about? Or maybe it's something else," the news anchor explains._

" _Now here is a video of the front door opening with Senator Jerry Grant and Lillian Grant greeting and allowing him into their home. In the background you can see a glimpse of President-Elect Grant with his Chief of Staff Stephen Finch. There appears to be smiles and hopefully this will not be a tense meeting."_

"What is my Blue Eyes up to," Miss Rose wonders as she leaves the couch heading to her bed room. "I'll be back," she mutters to Olivia who is unresponsive. Her eyes are staring at the TV in shock. She reaches for her phone making a necessary phone call. "Lillian?"

"Miss Rose this is nice surprise," Lillian coos hoping to diffuse the situation. "Why are you calling at this time of the day? We normally speak later in the evening."

"Lillian Grant you know dang well why I am calling. A warning would have been nice. Better yet give me to the Senator," she does not even give her time to object or speak. "And yes I mean your HUSBAND not Blue Eyes."

Lillian hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She calls for Jerry instantly. "Miss Rose how are you?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II," she growls in a hushed tone. "What the HELL is going on?"

"Nothing Miss…,"

"DO NOT NOTHING ME," she growls. Lillian watches her husband arm hairs stick up. "Why is Peter there?"

"Peter?"

"Senator, do you take me for an idiot," she snaps. "Think of your answer carefully because it could be your last."

"No Miss Rose," Big Jerry answers solemnly. "You are the smartest woman I know besides my beautiful wife."

"Your charms will not work on me right now Fitzgerald," she warns. "Now answer the question. Why is Peter Caldwell there having a meeting with YOUR son?"

"Honestly Miss Rose neither Lillian or myself have any idea. We did not he find out he was coming until this morning. Fitz did not give us any information. Stephen wouldn't tell us a thing," Big Jerry explains. "I am sorry he did not warn Olivia or yourself. I thought he would have. I am sure Olivia is upset."

"Oh honey," she sighs. "She's in shock. Fitz is up to something."

"He's going to be President Miss Rose in five days; of course he is up something. But the reasoning for this meeting with Peter I assure you, I have no idea. But I will say he's is missing Olivia terribly. I have never seen my son this way. What in hell did Olivia do to him," Big Jerry chastises.

"My precious Grandchild Jerry did NOTHING to him except," Miss Roses pauses.

"Except?"

"She told him she loves him," Miss Rose smirks.

"YOU MEAN SHE SAID IT FINALLY," Lillian screeches hearing Miss Rose. "Well it's about time. Fitz best have said it back."

"Yes he did," Miss Rose replies. "If not I would have thrown a snowball at his head myself." Fitz's parents both laugh in unison. Olivia begins calling for her. "I have to go. Livy needs me. Be prepared for her to call and yell at Fitz and Peter."

"Got it." The phone is hung up and in less than fifteen minutes their phones are ringing. Lillian smirks at Big Jerry than answers the phone. She speaks to Olivia on the line while she waltzes to Fitz's room to retrieve his laptop. Luckily she has gotten extremely good at video chatting with Jerry's help and they figure out how to get it to work.

The moment she is seen on the screen, Lillian waltzes to Fitz and Peter outside on the deck. They are glancing down their phones confused as to why Olivia phone call was just disconnected with no warning even before either one of them had a chance to pick up. Fitz and Peter hear footsteps as Lillian approaches with the laptop.

"It appears you have a phone call Fitzgerald. I figured you'd need this," Lillian places the laptop in front of Fitz with Peter off to the side. She whispers. "You stirred up a hornet's nest now Dear," she murmurs into his ear just before walking away snickering to herself. She mouths "Good Luck" to Peter then leaves.

"Livy," Fitz coos seeing the love of his life on the screen. Leave it to his mother to figure out how to video chat. He should have asked her last night for help. "This is a nice surprise for our first video chat. I have missed you."

"Don't you be all sweet with me Mister," she scolds the crosses her arms. Peter chuckles but it relieved he is not there. He be right in her cross-fire and for sure hit with something. "Peter you get your ass over to where I can see you. I know you are there. I saw the news with Noni. You two about gave her and I a flipping heart attack."

Peter steps into view. "Hi Lib's. My you look nice today," he winks as he plops himself on the couch next to Fitz. "Actually you always look good." A twinge of jealousy courses through Fitz but he's right. However he brushes it off to keep Olivia cool.

"Oh hush," Olivia huffs. Her breathing fairly hard. Fitz's eyes travel to the rise and fall of her chest. His eyes cannot help but travel to her perfect chest. Olivia eyes widen. "Eyes up Mister," she warns. Fitz bites his lip after getting caught gawking.

"Well he's right Sweetheart you look extra gorgeous today. The sun's rays must be helping in the morning," Fitz offers. "And I love your blouse," he wiggles is eye brows suggestively.

"Stop with the compliments Fitz," Olivia snips. "Now tell me why in the hell Peter is there Fitz. You both best spill it out or so help me God next time I see either one of you they'll be a rock inside a snowball and I'll throw one at each of your heads. Trust me I WILL NOT miss."

"Livy everything is fine," Fitz offers urging Peter to give them some privacy. "I got this Peter. I'll be fine. She can't get me from across the country."

Peter does not move. He whispers, "As your Secretary of State I think it is best I stay for your safety Sir."

Fitz eyes widen at his choice of words. Olivia is not amused but could not pin point what Peter whispered. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. Peter Francis Caldwell," using all their names. "What DID YOU TWO DO? Best yet let me talk to Peter first without you around."

"WHAT," Fitz speaks loudly. "I haven't seen you in five days and you want to speak to my Secretary of State first," he admits before he can stop himself.

"Secretary of State." Her mouth drops open at his admission. "Who in the hell is your Secretary of…," Peter chuckles before she finishes her statement. The nods his head confirming Fitz's statement. "Peter?"

"Yes Lib's?"

"You are Fitz's Secretary of State," she inquires in a raised tone. She furrows her brows examining both men closely.

"I am Lib's. That is why I am here," Peter softly answers in a guarded but neutral tone hoping she would no longer be upset with either of them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming but I didn't find out until last minute," he offers as an apology.

Olivia is dumfounded. "Fitz?"

"Yes Sweetheart I offered Peter the Secretary of State position. I need someone I can trust fully and tell me when I am being a…,"

"Complete moron," she teases. "Like you are right now."

"Hey," he rallies in a zealous tone.

"Liv?"

"Dammit Fitz or at least Peter one of you should have warned me or at least Noni we'd be seeing it on the news. You know those crazy ass reporters are watching your every move," she reminds him. "I swear are you trying to give me grey hair."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart," he admits. "I made up my mind to ask Peter to fill this position on Air Force One. I called Peter when he was here. With everything going on since I arrived back, it just slipped my mind."

She is still upset. Olivia beyond stressed out. Knowing he was going to do this would have made this easier. But he's going to become President. She has to accept and understand there will be choices, decisions he'll have to make without speaking to her first. This is minor. He has the entire world on his shoulders. He cannot always be thinking about how she'll feel about it.

"Liv," Fitz calls out to her seeing her retract away. "Hey," he coos sadly seeing the tears in her eyes begin to form. "I was going to tell you I promise. No secrets."

She a weak smile appears on her face. "Fitz can I have a moment alone with Peter please."

"Liv," the meekness in her voice breaks him. "Please don't be mad," he begs.

"Fitz I really need to speak to Peter alone. I'll text you when you can come back all right. I won't leave this screen without saying goodbye, no matter how much I'd like to," she rolls her eyes then finally the corners of her smile turn up.

Fitz relaxes. "So you still love me then?

Peter snickers. "Okay I can hear this guys. Lib why don't you…,"

"PETER SIT DOWN," she bellows before Peter can even suggest leaving. "You and I need to talk. You move I'll run your ass over when I see you." His hands go up in surrender. He leans back on the couch. "Yes Fitz I may not like you very much right but the other always," her hand covers her heart.

He aches to hold her. "I love you."

"You better Mister," she quips. "Now out. I need to yell at Peter in peace. Then you are next."

He gulps. "As you wish," he blows her a kiss. He wishes Peter luck as he steps away from the screen.

"Now SPILL IT PETER FRANCIS," Olivia commands. "And I swear to God if you leave anything out I won't let you see me for a month. Neither will I speak to you."

"Okay Lib's," he smirks. Peter than takes his time explaining everything from Fitz's first phone call to come by the Ranch, to setting up this meeting to his arrival. However he does not disclose any details of their chat about Olivia. That is between Olivia and Fitz. He will not betray his trust. "Fitz feels I am best for the job Lib. I'll tell him how I see it especially if it's important. Even when it comes to you. He asked me to serve genuinely. Look," he shows her the official offer letter.

"Holy shit," she booms.

"Lib's watch it so you don't have to put money in the curse jar," he reminds her.

"I dropped so much money when Fitz was here. I'm safe," she giggles. "So you are really going to do it."

"Yes."

"But how will I see you if you are down there," she inquires meekly. "Peter you are my best friend," she sniffles. "I already feel like I'm losing Fitz. I don't want to lose you or have you hate me because I chose him."

"Libby," he whines. "I don't hate you. I am not taking this job because of your relationship with him. I can really make a difference. I won't just be a Senator any more. Fitz, his Chief of Staff, and myself can really make change in this country. Help people."

"And Susan Ross," she reminds him.

"Yes I know," he snickers. "What would make you think I hate you?" Olivia does not elaborate because Peter face changes as he realizes why. "Because I didn't see, nor speak to you hardly before I left for California." She nods. "I was hurt Lib's."

"I know."

"You broke my heart," Peter admits sadly. "But I won't ever walk away – even if I had to I wouldn't."

"Fitz isn't making you," she questions. Fitz is just outside the door but stops hearing them still chatting. He MUST see her. He's going crazy. However hearing her talk to Peter stops him.

"No he's not. He's not that type of person – or man. He is certain you love him," he acknowledges apologetically. "He really is a good man – the best for you in fact." Olivia hand flies over her heart.

"Your letting me go," she whimpers in shorten breathes.

Fitz hears the happiness, and relief in her voice. The tears are itching to emerge. "I am. I still love you Libby. However I cannot hold onto someone who was never mine. Your heart has belonged to Fitz since the beginning. I should have listened to Miss Rose."

"Peter forgive me," she whimpers as a tear streams down her cheek.

"No it is I who needs your forgiveness for hurting you before I left and not seeing you. But I couldn't handle seeing you both. My heart needed space. I will always love you but after speaking to Fitz, really listening to how much he loves you, I know full well I cannot compete with it or him. To be honest I don't want too. But I'll be by your side no matter if I am in Vermont or DC. Don't ever forget it all right."

"I won't. I just thought you hated me," she sniffles.

"No. Not ever. Even after I had to have stitches I didn't hate you. I just didn't like you for a while. Why do you think I wore a hat," he chuckles. "I still have the scar Lib's. Ask Fitz he saw it…," he laughs. Now she is laughing.

"There our Ray of Sunshine," Peter coos with a wink of an eye. Olivia sticks her tongue out at him as a mock attempt to still be upset but she can't. Now they are both giggling.

"Will I see you tomorrow Peter?"

"Definitely. As long as your boyfriend is all right with it."

Before Olivia can respond Fitz answers, "All right what" he questions leaning on the back of the couch behind Peter. His eyes meet Olivia's. She stops laughing and scowls when she sees him. "I think she still is ticked at me."

"It appears to be so. Don't be too hard on him Lib's." Fitz does not mind him visiting Olivia tomorrow and in short order Peter is out the door.

 **/**

 **Wish I Could Touch You...**

Fitz then sits in front of his computer. She is so close but so far away. Over three-thousand miles. She is in within arm reach but he cannot touch her. The aching feeling to pull her into his arms is almost unbearable. Olivia watches him beginning to fall apart.

"Hi," she murmurs touching the screen. Her hand is on the monitor.

"Hi," he mutters. His voice is broken as their hands connect on the screen. "Livy…,"

She sniffles. "Yes I know." Her voice is barely audible.

"I'm sorry about Peter. Forgive me…,"

She sighs deeply. "For now," answering with smirk. He cannot stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

"God I miss you," he exhales taking her in.

"Oh yah," she bits her lip. "I don't believe you." Fitz clutches his heart before falling over on the couch. "Oh stop faking it Mr. President. You ain't dying."

He sits up the itches closer to the laptop's screen. "Oh but Sweetheart I am. I don't have you by my side." Her eyes widen.

"Stop," she mouths.

"Everywhere I look I imagine you by my side. Us together on the grounds, showing you everyplace I went as a child. From my old treehouse to the barn." She smiles lovingly.

"You are not going to carry me Mister. This chair does not have all wheel drive last time I checked," she quips.

"I am going to carry you Princess. And if I have anything to say about it, directly into the barn for a role in the hay," he boasts then licks his lips.

"FITZGERALD!"

"What," he admonishes innocently.

"We are not having sex in the barn," she huffs. "I won't get hay out of my curls for a week."

"I was talking about us having sex. But there's a first for everything," he winks.

"You are shameless Mr. President," she sighs as her eyes roll.

"Maybe so but you love me…,"

"Oh I suppose," she teases. "I plan on showing you how much next time you see me Mr. President. You best be ready for ALL I have planned." There is something in her voice he's not heard before. A confidence, strength; he's not picked up on.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope what are you up too," he questions as his arms cross over his chest. "I will find out."

"Don't bet on it Googly-Bear," she giggles.

"Googly-Bear…," he cackles. "Olivia," he groans. Now she's is laughing so hard her hands are over her stomach. He's forgotten how much he's missed hearing the sound of her laughter. It warms, sooths him from within the depths of his soul.

" _I just love my Googly-bear so much,"_ she utters in a sing-song southern voice while bashfully fluttering her eyelashes. Her hands wave in front of her face pretending to cool herself off. He sighs. He's so engrossed observing her on the screen he cannot stop it. "What?"

"I. Love. You," he emits in a mixture of sadness, longing, and relief he finally has her in his life, just NOT encased in his arms. "Do you have any idea how much?"

She stops suddenly. "I think I'm beginning to figure it out." She rustles as she adjusts the screen to be closer to the screen.

"Livy I NEED you," he speaks. This is just not about his Inauguration. It is everything. "I cannot wait to see you again."

"Me too. But are you forgetting you are seeing me right now," she pouts. His eyes squint. "I thought this would be easier to see you but THIS hurts more. I can see you but I can't touch you," she scoffs.

He nods. "Come back to me." He promised himself and Dr. Shepard he would not bring up his Inauguration but he cannot help it. She is the very AIR, LIGHT in his life. His home. If he could he'd be sworn in as President at the Inn in Vermont in order to have her by his side. He's thought about it, but it cannot happen.

"I am here Fitz. I have not left you. I do not plan on it. Forevermore I am in this place," she covers her heart. "When you miss me the most. My hands are around your heart keeping it safe until we see each other again. All right."

His eyes begin to pool with unleashed tears. "After I'm President, plan on me showing up at your door with agents to bring you home. Understand."

"You can't. There will be a country to run."

"There is no country for me without you," he implores adoringly. She rolls her eyes. He is such a romantic. Stephen comes into the background to remind him he will be late for his next meeting. "Liv?"

"Hi Stephen," he waves to her. "Go be the man I voted for. Call me later."

"I wouldn't miss tucking you in. Goodbye Livy."

"Goodbye Mr. President," she blows him a kiss and their video chat is stopped. Fitz closes the laptop and stands up to walk with Peter back into the house. They share a passing glance before he has a light snack then continues on with the rest of his day.

 **/**

 **January 20** **th**

 **The Inauguration of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III**

 _ **BNC News Anchor, Noah Baker…**_

" _The Nation is buzzing with excitement this morning waiting as the hours click by for the Inauguration of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, only son of Senator Big Jerry Grant and Lillian Grant. He won the election in November by one of the narrowest margins in history against Sally Langston and Samuel Reston._

 _It is known to the world and nation he suffered an immeasurable loss. The then Governor loss his beloved wife Bellamy in fatal car accident. To this day, he does not speak of this openly. But you can tell it had a profound effect on his life._

 _The World and American public slowly fell in love with his charm, wit, charisma, down to earth nature, and his ability to speak to you as if you were the only one in a room full of people. The core of his campaign; "For The People" was for reassuring the American Public even though he is a Republican, he is not running for President for the millionaires and billionaires._

 _He wanted to be President to make this country better for ALL who lived here by improving our health care, public schools; focusing on key funding for schools especially in low income areas to keep their arts programs. The New President also promised to create jobs in areas in desperate need of them, and improving the country's infrastructure without breaking the bank. Immigration was also a key campaign promise._

 _It should also be noted that Fitzgerald Grant is perhaps the youngest man to take the Oath of Office today. He will do so with his parents, and younger sister Abigail Grant Whelan by his side accompanied by her husband. They all should be arriving at the White House shortly to have tea with the outgoing President and First Lady just before travelling to the Capitol. Let's watch as the motorcade arrives…."_

"Fitz stop fidgeting. You look fine," Abby teases as the motorcade enters the White House gates.

"I know I look fine baby sister. But I know MY entire world is watching from Vermont. I have to look perfect for her," Fitz grumbles fixing his tie. "Are you sure this is the right tie?" His eyes meet his mother's.

"Well you picked it out didn't you Dear," Lillian coos, leaning forward to flatten out on his chest.

"No Abby did. She said it matched my pale blue dress shirt, and navy blue checkered suit. Why did you insist on me wearing so much blue Abby," he grumbles.

"Because it brings out your peepers Blue Eyes," she giggles.

"Oh Jesus," he groans aching to mess up his perfectly jelled hair. "Dad."

"You look great Son. I couldn't be more proud," Big Jerry offers reaching his hand out to Fitz. "Today is YOUR day and enjoy it. Your life truly begins here."

"Not without," he utters before Lillian leans into him squeezing his arm. "Still no word if she is here."

"I'm sorry Dear but no," she glances over to her husband. "Has Tom, the agent protecting her not contacted you?"

"Yes but last he heard from Olivia she is too freaked out to come," he admits just as the motorcade stops. "She's just not ready. I put too much pressure on her. I asked too much from her too soon."

"Oh Dear she is IN here." Lillian covers his heart with her hand. "I know you cannot hold her right now but you will be able to soon. Olivia is very proud of you and the Leader you will become with her love to guide you. I know she will not be in Vermont for very long."

"True. The moment the agents and my schedule allow it I'm going to get her. Hell I may even do it tonight after the balls," he boasts just before the Agents open the doors. "Do I have to go to the parade," he whines like a five year old.

"Fitzgerald she would kill you," Abby shakes her finger in his face. "And yes dumb ass you have to go to the parade. It is for you, and Susan."

"Yes but I would die a happy man," he grins.

Abby turns to her parents. "Are you sure one of us is NOT adopted?" Big Jerry and Lillian cannot help but laugh which does nothing to help diffuse the situation.

"God my brother is an idiot," Abby snickers as she steps out of the car with her parents. Her husband escorts her up to the entrance of the White House with Fitz, and their parents. The outgoing President and First Lady are there to greet them. Handshakes are exchanged along with hugs for the ladies.

Pictures are taken including one of both Lillian and Abigail giving a gift to the outgoing First Lady. They sit in the Blue Room for Tea while the Residence is prepared for Fitz. The staff has five hours or so move the leaving President out, and Fitz in.

About 11:30 Fitz, the Outgoing President and First Lady are in the motorcade to the Capital. His parents, Abby, are in a car behind them. At precisely 11:45 Fitz is escorted up the steps to be sworn in. His eyes scan the crowd but if Olivia was there he cannot see her.

"She's watching Fitz do not worry," offers hoping it helps.

"I know Mom," Fitz answers solemnly as he stands just outside the doors to where he will be holding the bible in a few moments. "I just wish her and Miss Rose were here." She cups his face. His father shakes his hand and in a short few moments they are called out to head outside.

The Outgoing President and First Lady are announced first.

" _Joseph Whelan and Abigail Grant Whelan."_ They walk down to their place to watch Fitz become President.

" _Senator Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II and Lillian Grant,"_ are announced as they walk outside and take their place on the stage.

" _Vice President-Elect Susan Ross and her daughter Cassidy."_

" _And finally President – Elect Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III,"_ the crowd cheers, and goes crazy as Fitz steps out onto the stage. He waves to everyone keeping an eye out for Olivia.

Once he is in place, Susan Ross takes the oath of office as Vice-President with her daughter Cassidy holding the bible.

Then it's Fitz's turn…

"Mr. President- Elect would you step forward please," the Chief Justice instructs. Fitz complies. As he raises his hand, the justice stops him. "I'm sorry Sir it appears we have the wrong bible." Fitz squints.

He glares at Quinn. She shrugs her shoulders. The Chief Justice motions for an exchange. It is nearly noon. "Here we go," the Chief Justice utters just before stepping to the side. The crowd is quite watching the huge monitors.

As he steps to the side, it is then that Fitz nearly stumbles. His eyes widen unsure of what he's seeing is real. His mother and father catch the monitor and their smiles widen. Fitz stands there completely motionless as the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter fully. His throat is dry. Only one thing can quench his need for thirst.

Every part of his body stiffens as the bible becomes closer. His hand covers his chest as he pleads with himself to move forward but he cannot. He stands there completely frozen _waiting and watching_ for the bible come closer. He mouths one word and the person nods.

He feels disorientated, lightheaded as the bible stops a foot away from where he is standing.

His eyes never waver from the target until he feels someone grasp his hand. His head turns. "Hello Blue Eyes."

"Miss Rose," he creaks. "You're here," he speaks grabbing onto her hand for dear life. Both his hand encase hers. The microphones are on but he does not care. "But how…,"

"Shh…I am. It's all about faith, miracles and hope. As is the bible you requested." Using her hand she connects it to the bible interlocking his shaking hand with it.

He steps forward before kneeling down. His shaking hands reach up to ensure his mind is NOT playing tricks. When they connect with the softest texture imaginable it is at that precise moment - he's not dreaming. His eyes widen as tears begin cascade down his face.

"Hi," Olivia's murmurs as her face nuzzles into his hands on her face. Quincy sits perfectly sit by her side waiting patiently to greet Fitz. The happy tears are streaming down his face mirroring her own. Then as her own nimble but shaky hands connect with his cold cheeks he finally utters...

"Hi."

/

 **#HOLYFITZ!**

 **SHE CAME! OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE CAME TO HIS INAUGURATION. SHE IS REALLY THERE! (The readers continue to freak out and go wild.)**

 **Oh wait then she leaves us here! OH COME ON! (Evil Grins) Of course. ;-)**

 **And flipping dangit I wait till the bitter end for the reveal. I sure as Fitz did my darlings. Because great things come to those who wait especially Fitz. I'm hoping it was worth it and I kept you guessing till the very end.**

 **Now I'm certain you have questions. How'd she get there? Who knew she was coming? What made her change her mind? And, just maybe what is the Nation's new POTUS going to do about it.**

 **ALL will be answered in the next chapter. I'll bring you all back to the moments leading up to her coming out from OP point of view.**

 **So I'm asking you all to make my EMAIL go nuts if you want that next chapter. Fitz BECOMES President. So even though he is no longer President on the show, in a sense he still is because of this fic. Yay.**

 **And yes watching Fitz leave in the finale on Marine One made me cry so hard. So this fic is my therapy.**

 **So as always TY for Reading…**

 **Me's**


	30. Love Leads One Home

**Happy #TonyTuesday #Gladiators**

 **Here is your next chapter. Before you begin to read I wanted to give you a heads up. This ENTIRE chapter is a flashback on Olivia. This does not pick up directly after their epic #HI. It focuses on the choice she finally made to not only join but surprise Fitz and be at his Inauguration. This is her "point of view" and the events that took place on her end.**

 **Sorry to disappoint anyone but this is important to her character development, and the transformation to the woman she is destined to become. Please keep an open mind when reading is all I ask.**

 **So enjoy and leave me your #MiracleMuffins on the flip side. Thank you as always.**

 **Chapter 30: Love Leads One Home...**

" _ **Unconditional love sees past disability, fear, sadness and tragedy. Love is seeing rainbows when it pours, seeing the light in the darkness. Love is dreaming, having the courage to move forward; appreciating each moment and having that never-giving-up spirit." – Silvia Corradin**_

 **(Flashback Moment)-January 15th**

Olivia had just gotten home from her therapy session with Jackson and Dr. Shepard. She had eaten lunch and had a minor heart attack watching Peter on the news at the Grant Ranch. She could not believe Fitz had asked him to be his Secretary of State. She knew nothing about politics but felt in her heart he had made the right decision.

She also had her suspicions. There was more to it. Fitz had asked him to be his Secretary of State in preparation for her to be in DC with him. If she did not move there on her own, Fitz would fly to Vermont on Marine One his Presidential duties be damned, with a staff of helpers to pack her belongings, then bring him her home with him to the White House.

Fitz had not really come out and told her this could happen but she had no doubt it would. There was so much time wasted between them already, he was not willing to lose anymore.

With Peter in DC, Olivia will have her best friend there. Fitz had realized this and quickly. She would need him but Peter as well to adjust to the life she will have there. She will know no one except for Peter and Fitz. It warms her heart knowing he chose the right person to become his Secretary of State. He also did it for her.

She reflects on all the events that have transpired in her life since Fitzgerald Grant arrived back into her life. Truthfully he has always been there "waiting and watching" to make his appearance known. If Miss Rose had anything to voice about their unique situation, they would have met, and fallen in love many years ago. But it was never right.

Their time was off.

They had to be ready for each other, and the life-changing love they would find, hold onto when they met. If she had met Fitz before Max, how different her life would be. She would have of course still danced, become the Prima ballerina for the Boston Ballet. But would she have been in the car the night that took her parents away from her.

These are all "What If" questions she will never know answers to because you cannot turn back time. If she could, she'd would have introduced herself to Fitz the first opportunity she had, even if she was covered in flour from baking cookies. So what if she would have acted like a giggly school age girl.

It worth have been worth it – because she would have had Fitz in her life sooner.

Fitz would have taken to her anyway, covered in flour in all. She should have buried her inhibitions, ran outside to meet him introducing herself to him as "Sunshine." If he would have laughed at her appearance so what. She probably would have covered him in flour from a hug she gave to him out of spite.

They would have met. Then just maybe their lives would have turned out differently.

They would have become friends. As she grew up, they would have found the love destined for them all along, but sooner. So many regrets on choices she should have made to bring her into Fitz's life all those years prior. She waited because she was scared, terrified she was not good enough for him.

Olivia wanted to meet him at the perfect time, moment in her life. However that is not what happened. She was not the woman she was supposed to be when "Blue Eyes," finally came home to Vermont. Olivia was a shell of her former self, hiding insides the walls of the Bed, and Breakfast, only permitting those who knew her to see her and the wheelchair she is bound too.

No one would want her because ALL they would see would be her chair. The wheelchair that had become a part of her body. A man would not be willing to be with her because she cannot walk. Or dance - move around like a normal woman can. She requires the help of others. What kind of man would "sign-up" for that kind of life with her?

That was all put to the test when Fitzgerald Grant - The President-Elect came into her life right before Christmas. This man IS her Grandmother's Blue Eyes. She hid her "true-self" the instant their eyes met over a cup of tea. She did not want him to see her in the wheelchair, even though it was a matter of time before it happened.

And when he finally gazed upon her _true self_ , the most amazing thing occurred. HE ONLY SAW HER. She did not want to believe it, but Fitz eyes gazed upon her as if she was still the most beautiful woman in his world. There was no pity, or regret in his eyes. The wheelchair she had lived in since the accident was not even there.

The wheelchair she had be "imprisoned" in since the night she lost Max, and her parents evaporated into thin air because of Fitz. She felt human, like a woman again. When Fitz eyes fell upon her she felt beautiful, alive, and a warmth she thought she never felt again. This chair she was her punishment for surviving.

Olivia was the only one to survive.

Her "penance" from whomever or God - was the loss of her legs. Yes it made no sense, but it her only way of rationalizing it. She closed herself off from every person who came and showed any interest in her life. From meeting new people, to dating, Olivia wanted no parts of it.

There was no life for her. How could there be if she was bound to a chair and required help for the rest of her life?

"My job now is to stay in Vermont with Noni. I have to help her keep the Bed and Breakfast going until she can't. There was no life, husband, or children. Who would want a woman like me, when they are others who can give a man anything they desire," she internalized.

That was until Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III turned her world upside down. Not only did he ONLY see her, but he wanted her just as she is. He proved to her time and again her chair was not her jail, or a piece of her broken body. It was just a wheelchair that helped her get from one place to another. A mode of transportation.

She believes in him- THEM and slowly little by little in his vision of her. He fell in love with her as she is, unable to walk – maybe ever - wheelchair and all. He has showed her countless ways and now it is HER TURN. She is as ready as she'll ever be for the life he Grandmother said she was always meant to have. Olivia has to be brave, follow her heart and claim it.

Claiming the life she was always meant to have with Fitz was about to become the biggest leap - step of her entire life. After speaking and more importantly seeing Fitz, it heightened her need to be by his side. She had a choice to make. No one could help. Follow your heart or not. The decision was ONLY hers.

Olivia made up her mind she was going to be with Fitz the moment she screamed his name after he boarded Marine One. He ran back then collapsed before her on the ground when he heard "I LOVE YOU," out of her lips for the first time. There was no going back once those precious words are uttered.

She just required an extra push in that right direction – home to Fitz. To be honest, she did not want to go back. She had to push forward. That was the only choice. To move on and never look back.

Be with man you love out in the light, or stay home in the darkness. This decision was hers and hers alone. Stay in Vermont or go to the Inauguration now 5 days away.

She excused herself from the Living Room where Tom keeps an eye on her to head into her bedroom. Slowly she picks up her phone.

"Hi Jackson," she phones her therapist. "Yes I know I saw you this morning. But are you free this afternoon." After working out the details she wheeled herself out of her room. "Tom?"

"Yes Miss Pope."

"You can call me Olivia you know. If you have not noticed you are kind of one of the family. My grandmother just doesn't allow anyone into her home and especially into her kitchen." Tom chuckles. "I have a question for you."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You are supposed to protect me, watch over me, and be at my side no matter where I go correct," Tom squints but agrees. "Good then you and I have an errand to run. Since I cannot drive myself, you have to drive."

"As you wish but if this trip could be harmful to your safety I must clear it with the President-Elect. He'll be increasing your security after he becomes President," Tom explains. "He is not taking any chances once the World knows you are HIS Girlfriend."

"I understand." She gestures for Tom to kneel before her. "I trust where ever we go or you overhear you will NOT say a word to anyone." Tom begins to protest but she places her fingers directly on his lips to stop him. His eyes widen at her bold move. "I mean it Thomas. You will utter not a word or sound to Fitz, my Grandmother until the time is right. If you do I am sure you remember how good my aim is," she eyes his head.

"I do Ma'am. And for the record President-Elect Grant still has the bump to prove it," Tom smirks. "You have my word as an Agent of the United States Secret Service but most importantly YOUR agent and I'd like to say friend, if my boss will allow it."

His words warm Olivia's heart. She places her hand forward for Tom to shake. Before they connect hands, "If we are friends Tom you have to call me by my name."

"I'll consider it," Tom chuckles as he shakes her hand. "I'll go prepare the SUV for us."

/

 **Miss Rose Knows…**

Olivia thanks him then heads to see her Grandmother. She is not in the kitchen. She finds hers out on the back porch. "Noni. Tom and I will be right back. I have an errand to run."

"Are you all right child? You normally don't leave," Miss Rose questions her curiously.

"Yes I am better than fine. I JUST have to do something," she vaguely explains.

"Ah huh. You cannot fool me Livy. But I won't question you FOR NOW. However I will want answers when you are ready. Understand?" Olivia smiles. "Good." As Olivia wheels away Miss Rose yells. "You are going to make him the happiest man in the world you know when he sees you on that stage."

Miss Rose's words stop Olivia. She turns just her head and meets her Grandmother's eyes. "Noni how did you…?"

"Because you have that same look of determination, pride, devotion and love you always had just before you went on stage before you danced." Olivia's eyes well up with tears.

"Noni…,"

Miss Rose rushes to her as she turns her in her chair. "I have never doubted for a second you were meant for a greater stage than the one you danced on. The stage you are about to cross for Fitz, is not just about you starting a new life with the one you love. It's about SO much more Livy."

"I don't understand..."

"It's about you finally accepting the Miracle of Fitz's love ONLY for you in front of the world. His love has made you a stronger, braver and more loving than I ever imagined. He may have come home to me searching for HOPE. However in finally finding you, and you him, he gave you the courage to LIVE your life with him. That is the Miracle Sweetheart. You two finding each other is the Miracle I longed for after all these years. And in five days, you'll truly have it," Miss Rose holds her hands.

"And if the World doesn't love me," she questions.

"Then they are a bunch of flaming assholes," Miss Roses announces. Olivia smirks at her word choice. "If anyone gives you a hard time that man of yours will end it before it begins. Don't you worry your perfect natural curls," she assures as her finger twirls into her hair.

"Noni you know I cannot go without you," Olivia pleads. "Fitz needs us both."

Miss Rose exhales deeply not wanting to break her heart. She cannot go. The trip, the day's events may be too much for her to handle. "Livy you know I do not like to travel," Miss Rose chastises her.

" _Your Blue Eyes,"_ she fans herself dramatically. Miss Rose cannot help by chortle. "Got you on a helicopter to see the Constitution," she quickly reminds her a gleam in her eyes just on the off chance she had forgotten.

"That's because he dragged the both of us out of the house. He told me I was coming because he had to give me my Christmas present Child," she scolds. "I hated…"

"You DID NOT," Olivia answers in an elevated tone. "You enjoyed every second of him spoiling you Noni. He loves you probably more than me."

Her Grandmother cradles her cheek in her hand. "Oh my Sweet Baby girl," she melts into Miss Rose's touch. "I highly doubt that. But I'm a close second." She smirks. "However I do feel it's best if you go on your own."

"OH HELL NO," Olivia growls actually pushing away from Miss Rose. She is startled at her Grandchild's tone. It appears the Olivia she once was before the accident is returning. "Grand-Ma-Mama you are going to have to strip off those Grannie Panties, put your BIG GIRL DRAWS on and suck it up," Olivia boasts.

"Is that so," Miss Rose challenges. Her hands go to her hips. "Will that stool pigeon of HIS will see to it."

Tom hears the comment just as he approaches the back porch. He has no idea what he going on yet. "Ma'am please stop calling me that," he pleads bashfully. His eyes catch Olivia's. "Miss Pope I'm ready when you are."

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly. Can you go inside and grab Quincy for me?" Tom agrees leaving the ladies alone. Olivia wheels herself into Miss Rose's personal space. "Noni Fitz needs you there perhaps just as much as me. He cannot do it without BOTH of us. What do you always tell me?"

"Livy," Miss Rose coos holding her hands.

"Noni?"

"To not only trust your gut, your mind but most of all your heart. If you, you'll always end up on the right road. Even if it's a tad bit bumpy," she raises her voice to challenge. "You're using my own words against me now huh," Miss Rose deadpans with a long sigh.

"Dang straight," she chastises. Miss Rose laughs. "Noni ask yourself would Fitz be President if it was not for you, your teachings, and if he did not come to you that faithful summer? Truly do you believe he'd be the man worthy to lead this country and most of all have my love?"

Miss Rose leans forward to cup Olivia's face just before she kisses her forward. "No Sweetheart. Who knows where he would have ended up?"

"In jail," Olivia grumbles. "If I am going to be by his side as he's sworn in as President of the United States so are you. It's a two for one deal. It would not only mean the world us both. If it was not for you, the faith you had we'd find each other, NONE of this would happened. I am telling you I CANNOT be there without you."

Miss Rose smile widens.

"You helped shape the man he his Noni. I think it's time for the World to see the two women he loves. If I can do it then so can you," Olivia voices with determination. "Please?"

"Who's going to be my date for the Inaugural Balls?"

"Oh I'm sure your Lover Muffin would gladly by your escort, or maybe Stephen?"

"Well it looks like you and I have a lot of prep work Child," Miss Rose answers.

"YES," Olivia screams.

"Livy I ain't wearing no booty dress," Miss Rose warns. "Trust me no one wants to see it." Olivia giggles as they head inside the house.

"No booty dress Noni. Trust me, Fitz even left all that information on how to acquire the perfect outfit for the Inauguration, and gown for the both of us. The person is already in Hope, Vermont," Olivia smirks.

"Is that so?"

"Yes Ma'am," Olivia.

"But how," Miss Rose wonders.

"I guess Fitz was hoping I'd say yes eventually and he thought ahead. They'll be here in 3 hours. I sent a text before coming to find you." Miss Rose eyes her curiously, then allows her to leave with Tom. She watches her leave with Tom with the biggest smile on her face knowing that her life will finally begin on January 20th.

 **/**

 **Are You In?**

Tom and Olivia head over to Jackson and Dr. Shepard. Both are waiting in the office as she arrives. She is pleasantly surprised to see both but is truly happy.

"Ma'am I'll wait for you outside," Tom implies as he begins to step out of the room.

"No Tom, stay. I am going to need your help," she explains to Tom with a happiest in her eyes he has not seen before. Without uttering a word, Tom realizes it. She is going to attend the Inauguration.

"Gladly," Tom smiles.

Jackson and Dr. Shepard meet Olivia's happy face as she spins in her chair to face them. She is sitting straight up in her chair. There is a twinkle but determination in her eyes they have not seen before. It is in this instant it hits them as well.

"You're going," Dr. Shepard speaks first.

"We are all going someplace Doctor," Olivia quips. "But where is the question."

"Liv," Jackson scolds, as he bumps her arms. "Just say it so we can have our fist pumping guy moment."

"Oh Lord," she grumbles with an eye roll. "I am going to attend the Inauguration of my boyfriend Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, as he becomes the President of the United States of America." As the words leave her mouth Dr. Shepard and Jackson begin clapping, high-fiving, and fist bumping. Next they bang the nearest hard surface.

"See I told you she was going to go," Jackson boasts. "You owe me a steak dinner Doc."

"Fine," Dr. Shepard chuckles. They both step to Olivia and at the same time kiss each side of her face then hug her. "No telling the President – Elect we kissed her." Tom nods.

"Oh he won't. If not he'd confirm Noni's suspicions that he really is a Stool,"

"Please Miss Pope," Tom pleads. "I won't breathe a word." Olivia cannot help but giggle at Tom's expense.

"So what made you change your mind Liv," Jackson questions. "When you left this morning you were still unsure, and still scared to death."

She wheels to Jackson. "I am still scared Jackson. Actually I've never been so terrified in my life but," she sighs. "After seeing Fitz today in a video chat, I realized how much I miss him. Love him and by his side is where I MUST be. The last three years of my life I've been scared of my mind to live my life because of this chair because…,"

"You believe all people will see is THE WHEELCHAIR and not you," Dr. Shepard answers for her. "Liv when you are wheeled on that stage, the World will know…,"

"That I am the woman in love with the Commander and Chief, Leader of the Free World, or our new President. His heart already belongs to someone, and that person is me. He's always said he ONLY SEES ME. It's time for the Nation to ONLY SEE ME. I get it. I may never walk again but as long as I have Fitz, I think I can live with it," she voices as tears begin to fall out of her eyes.

Dr. Shepard kneels before her. "Are you sure this is what you want? I'm proud of you Liv, but I have to ask. I am your Doctor and I do have to clear you to go. This day will tire you out. Are you ready for IT and Fitz? This is not the stage you once danced on."

She reaches forward to touch Dr. Shepard's cheek. He sighs. "Oh trust me I know. The stage I danced on before was nothing compared to where I am heading. But you see, on that stage with Max, people only got to know the ballerina I once was. Max and I only allowed that part of ourselves to be seen on stage as we danced."

"And with Fitz," Jackson sits next to her chair on the couch. "The music he dances too is entirely different."

"I know," she grins. "Fitz's music is the music of my soul. He's the love of my life. My dancing with Max I believe prepared me to dance for the rest of my life with Fitz. My path may have begun on one stage with one man I loved dearly. Max taught me many things, most importantly how to love. He I guess led me to my true destiny – Fitz."

"How," Jackson asks. Olivia then explains in great detail the very last night she danced, the night of her accident, and how Fitz was indeed there to witnesses her best performance as the Sugar Plum Fairy. Their mouths fall open at this news. "He saw you dance?"

"Yes he did," Olivia shivers. "I felt different that night when I took the stage. I cannot tell you how. The air felt electric. I get now it was because of Fitz. He was there. I now remember where he sat, how we watch us dance, and his response to all of it. He made it his mission to find me. Well thanks to my Grandmother."

"Wow," Jackson and Dr. Shepard exhale.

"So now it's my turn to be the lead for Fitz until tomorrow. He needs me. I know he won't permit me to lead very long but I have to be there for him. NO for us both. I cannot continue to be afraid to live my life. I've never really left Hope, Vermont since I got hurt. This place has always been my home until Fitz. Home is not where you sleep, eat, pray, or where your family is. Home is where your heart leads you. My heart longs to be with him. So that is where I am going, wheelchair and all."

"And if you fall," Dr. Shepard must ask because he worries.

"Then like Fitz always says, he'll be there to catch me with open arms," she whimpers. "I love him. That is the beginning and end of everything. So Jackson," her eyes meet his. She does not need to utter a single word. He gets it. "Are you in because if I am going so are both of you?" Her eyes meet Tom's.

"Consider it handled Miss Pope."

"In," Jackson confirms.

"I'm in," Dr. Shepard answers next.

"Then let's do this," Olivia voices with conviction. They head of the room to work on a plan on getting her to D.C. and the stage without Fitz knowing.

After spending another thirty minutes there, Olivia heads home with Tom. Thirty minutes after she arrives, Fitz's stylist arrives at her door.

Miss Rose answers the door. "Yes?"

"Is this the Pope Residence," the woman dressed impeccably inquires with a British accent.

"It is Love," Miss Rose coos as he allows her inside. "You must be the fancy dress Lady my Blue Eyes sent out here just in case we changed our minds."

"Blue Eyes?"

"Oh forgive my Grandmother. She calls Fitz "Blue Eyes" all the time," Olivia explains with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"No worries. But I am the stylist the President-Elect sent here. I am Lyn Paolo," she shakes Miss Rose's hand and then Olivia's. "You must be Olivia. Or shall I say Sunshine."

Olivia's mouth drops open. "Oh no."

"He let it slip when he asked me to come here. No worries. I will only call you by Olivia," Lyn assures her. "But I can see where he gets the name from."

Olivia's cheeks heat up. "Oh darling that is from me," Miss Rose retorts. "I'll let you ladies get acquainted while I make some hot tea. Now you're English," Lyn nods. "I'm assuming you take your tea with just cream, maybe honey. I have Darjeeling. Is that all right?"

"Perfect," Lyn answers impressed. Fitz had informed Lyn of Miss Rose and her ways before permitting her to travel to Vermont. Lyn knew she was in incredible woman just by how her boss spoke of her, but she was ill prepared for how truly incredible she is. "Thank you."

Lyn then sits with Olivia while Miss Rose prepares tea in the kitchen with Tom's help. Olivia moves herself to the couch with Quincy's help. Lyn measures her from top to bottom once she on her back. From arm length, bust, hip, waist size, and of course remembering her chair, Lyn leaves nothing to chance. They speak quietly a few minutes more in order for Lyn to have all the information she needs concerning the proper outfits for Olivia through-out the day and night.

"Ms. Paolo," Lyn meets her eyes. "Fitz has no idea I'm coming right. He cannot find out until…,"

"Oh I can keep a secret. He of course hoped you would change your mind and attend. But I will not utter a word to him." Olivia squints. "If you are wondering if he knows I am here now. No. I will not tell him a thing. I have family that lives about an hour way so he'll just think I am visiting them and doing some sigh-seeing. So no worries. All right?"

"Thank you Ms.-"

"It's Lyn please," Olivia nods. They speak a few more minutes about dress styles, colors, silhouettes, which would be perfect for Olivia taking in account of her wheelchair. The ladies speak of certain designers, and collections while Miss Rose enters the room with hot tea, and a light snack. She takes a seat next to Olivia.

Her eyes widen observing all the beautiful dresses before her eyes. "Livy are these ALL for the balls."

"I think so Noni," Olivia answers. Her eyes meet Lyn. "Do I have to wear a different dress at each one?"

"That is entirely up to you Miss Pope," Lyn assures her. "You can either wear just one gown or I can be on hand to assist you in changing from one outfit or dress to another. I'll be there if you need me."

"You would do that?"

"Of course," Lyn squeezes her hand lightly.

"Livy?" Olivia faces her Grandmother. "All these dances….How many balls does Fitz have?" Olivia bites her lip to prevent herself from laughing. Her eyes begins to pool with water however the moment they connect with Lyn's who is now sipping her tea keeping herself from laughing. Miss Rose keeps going. "And why is there much blue? Fitz looks incredible in blue, it matches his eyes. But does he has to some much blue in his balls?"

Her last words send Lyn spitting out her tea into her cup while Olivia turns in a puddle of giggles on the couch. Olivia and Lyn begin laughing so hard with tears coming out of their eyes that their guest must excuse herself to run to the lady's room.

"Ma'am where is your water closet," Lyn questions between her own fits of laughter.

"I don't have a water closet," Miss Rose grumbles.

"No. Lady's room," Lyn rephrases.

Miss Rose points to it as Lyn rushes down the hallway. "Noni really?"

"What?"

"You just asked her why Fitz has blue in his balls," Olivia chastises her while she holds her own stomach.

"Livy look at all this blue," Noni scolds her but then she gets it. She whacks Olivia on the back of her head. "Oh hush child. You two have a dirty mind. But I'm probably right." Olivia stops laughing and stares at her. "Girl you know if you don't give that man some sugar soon he's going to have more than blue balls. He'll have Drunk Pepperoni that will be hard as a rock and can't do a thing with it."

"NONI…what in the hell are you talking about!" She peeks down the hallway to ensure Lyn is not coming. "Drunk Pepperoni what the hell is that?"

Miss Rose exhales deeply calming herself before uttering this next words with an absolute straight face. "Whisky Dick child. You know hard as a rock but can't do a thing with it." Olivia mouth falls open never hearing her reserved Grandmother use this language. "What! I've been there done that. Keep Fitz away from the scotch if you don't want it to hurt when you pee."

"OH MY GOD. NONI," Olivia yells. "Can we stop talking about this," she pleads with tears in her eyes. "Lyn will think we're crazy."

"Hell she may already," Miss Rose whispers just as Lyn appears in the room. She appears to have calmed down. "Feeling better?"

"I am thank you," Lyn answers. "Now let's look at more designers for Olivia then we'll tackle you next Miss Rose. The President-Elect instructed me to have you both arrive in style. No expense is to be spared."

Olivia rolls her eyes. They spend the next thirty minutes looking at all the designs and collections Lyn feels will suit them both for the Inauguration, Parade, and Balls later that night. "I'll be back tomorrow with everything you both picked out to try on." Their mouths drop open. "When you work for the President-Elect, trust me designers are more than willing to accommodate my requests. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Olivia and Miss Rose say goodbye to Lyn. Once they are alone they discuss everything they need to do to prepare for their trip to DC with Tom. What must be packed, Bed and Breakfast information for her Uncle Bernard, and of course how Olivia's life with change after January 20th.

That night in bed Olivia is awake in bed for a long time unable to sleep. She texts Fitz but is not able to speak to him because is to so busy. He of course however responds with how much he misses, and loves herm hoping she'll come to his Swearing In. She keeps quiet knowing in five days she is about to rock his World in all the ways that matter.

 **/**

 **12 Hours till Inauguration….**

Olivia had been on the phone after watching Fitz on TV for his pre-inaugural concerts around the Lincoln Memorial. She had fell asleep watching TV. Her phone rang around midnight. She answered in a dreamy voice.

"Wha-,"

"Livy," Fitz yawns slipping into the king size bed at Blair House. He arrived in the Nation's Capital on the 18th. He cannot help but chuckle at her half-awake voice.

"Hey Mister," she squeaks. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," he exhales staring out his window towards the White House where he will be sleeping tomorrow night. He cannot believe he's here without her. He is on HIS side of the bed, staring at the empty place where she should be by his side. It only increases his ache for her to be by his side. "Did I wake you Sweetheart? I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mr. President-Elect. I was only waiting for my boyfriend to call anyway," she teases as he glances over to Quincy who is snoring beside her.

"Boyfriend huh." She smiles into the line. "He's best be careful or once I secure this new job tomorrow I'll be able to steal you away."

"Fitz…," she deadpans after she yawns again. "I'll make sure he knows I'm not a free woman."

Hearing her say those words, warms his heart. "Did you watch it?"

"Watch what," she teases giving him a hard time. He grumbles into the line. "Oh yes I got caught up on Grey's Anatomy tonight because there was some special on tonight that caused all my shows winter premiere to get postponed until next week. The nerve of some people."

Now he's laughing. "Well you missed quite the show. I hear the new President got on stage wearing leather biker pants and started dancing with Jennifer Lopez. Did you see him twerking?"

"You sure as hell didn't," she chastises. "I saw the whole thing Fitzgerald and you did not such thing. Your Mother would have killed you."

"Oh so you did see me then," he questions.

"I recorded it for research purposes. I was actually on my third viewing when I fell asleep," she yawns. "You looked very handsome and hip."

"Hip?"

"Yes. I loved your semi-casual, comfortable look you had going on Mister. I am relieved you did not wear baggy jeans. And that worn leather jacket made you look so sexy," she giggles. "There are pictures of the _sexy single President to be_ all over social media. You have the single ladies vying for your affections."

Fitz cannot help but laugh. "Well I'll tell all the single ladies to go away because I am a man in love with an incredible woman who I cannot wait to have by my side." His voice trails off imaging her there. Olivia is holding the bible he requested. Then after he's President, their eyes meet and the Nation – World knows he's a smitten and very unavailable man.

He loves her so much. It breaks his heart she won't allow him to show the world twelve hours from now.

"Fitz," she whispers. It's become quit on his end of the line. "You there?"

"Sorry," he brushes it off not wanting to upset her. "I opted out wearing a suit. Tonight was a party. I am going to be wearing a suit almost every day for the next four years so I wanted to be Casual Fitz, before President Fitzgerald Grant takes the stage tomorrow," he sighs. He'll become someone else tomorrow. He only wishes she was there to share it with. "Liv?"

"I know. I cannot believe you become President tomorrow either. Actually twelve hours from now," she reminds him as the clock turns midnight. He hears him suck in a breath on the line. Then he's sniffling. "Fitz?"

"Twelve hours," he exhales deeply. "This is not how I imagined this Livy."

"You miss Bells," she inquires because she is certain he misses her right now. "She'd be so incredibly proud of you. I have no doubt. She's up there watching you. I am sure to this day she's your biggest fan."

He smiles as he snuggles into the covers. He misses Bellamy every day still but the ache is not as bad once he learned to let her go because of Olivia. He has the love he was always supposed to find. The only problem is she is just not curled up against his side like she is supposed to be. Olivia should be there in his arms - where she belongs.

Not in Vermont sleeping in a bed with Quincy.

"I do miss her Livy. A piece of me will always miss her but…," he pauses releasing a labored breath. "I just hoped you'd be here Sweetheart. I don't know if I can walk on that stage without you," he finally admits as a tear streams down his face. He's supposed to be the strongest man in the world but without her – his strength he feels weak. "You're everything to me Olivia – my miracle, love and hope all wrapped in one beautiful package."

"Fitz," she whimpers aching to spill the beans that she WILL be there but it will ruin all she has planned.

"Why can't you see that," he questions standing up walking to a near-by window. The White House is illuminated brightly. It's beautiful, his new home after tomorrow. But home is where he heart is. His heart is IN VERMONT. He leans against the wall. "I…,"

"I'm working on seeing it Fitz. I promise. Can you believe me," she inquires with a gentle voice.

"I do," he confirms in a tone only reserved for her and the vows he will utter to her one day as his wife.

"I have always had this vision for this country Livy. But it fails in comparison to you." Now she's on the verge of crying. "I know you are scared of the Nation seeing you. I want you to know I am proud to be yours, the man and President who is IN LOVE with you. I am only the Most Powerful man in the World because you love me. When the World watches how I look at you, trust me, THEY WILL ONLY SEE YOU. Not…,"

"My wheelchair," she finishes sniffling. "I love you too Fitz." The words leave her lips easily. No reservations. "When I'm with you, I feel like I'm the Prima Ballerina I once was dancing the Pas De Deux with the partner I was always meant to have."

"No tights Woman," he retorts with a smile.

"Why your ass would look hot," she counters doing her very best not to laugh.

"I am not worried about the world seeing my ass Lady. They do not need to see how blessed I am in other places," he suggests.

Her breath hitches. "You're a baaad boy," she warns as her breath catches.

"I cannot wait to show you how bad I can be," he wiggles his eyes even though she cannot see him. "I have plans for you Livy. Some of which I've only dreamt about, and some…" he stops.

"Some-what…,"

"Some I know your Grandmother would think they'd be border line X-rated and they'd for sure get you pregnant," he utters with confidence. The phone drops out of her hand onto the bed. It falls face down blocking the screen. Fitz calls out to her but all he can hear is the rustling of sheets. "LIV," he voices again beginning to worry. "LIV!"

"Sorry," she answers when she finds out. "I dropped the phone on the bed and couldn't see it. I'm fine."

He breathes a sigh of relief. But she's still unbelievably quiet. "Livy?"

"Yes?"

"You know I do right," she does not answer. He hears her breathing. "I cannot wait to have the family I always dreamed about with you."

She sighs deeply into the line. "Yah," she whimpers.

"Ah huh," he coos seductively. She cannot help but snicker into the line.

"You're just saying that because you cannot wait to get me naked," she chastises. Her own body becomes warm at her words.

"True," he admits shamelessly. "However," he counters. "I am looking forward to lots of practice making babies with you."

She bits her lip. There is no physical reason she cannot have children. According to Dr. Shepard she can have a child. It just amazes her Fitz wants it all with her. He makes her feel as if her wheelchair does not exist and that she can do anything and be anyone she wants to be. No man has ever made her feel that way, except Fitz.

"You know Noni will NOT be happy if….,"

"Oh trust me I am fully aware what Miss Rose requires for IT to happen Livy." He hears her breath sharply on the line. They have not discussed marriage really, but for Fitz there is no other option. He WILL marry Olivia. Make her his wife, then the mother of his children. He made a promise to Miss Rose and he plans on honoring it when the time is right.

"Fitz," she sighs.

"What?"

"You are too much," she teases.

"Come to me Sweetheart and I promise I'll show how much," he pleads.

"Do you believe me when I tell you Fitz no matter where I am tomorrow AT NOON I'll be watching you take the Oath of Office to become the President of the United States of America." He begins to interrupt but she stops him. "I need you to listen to me Fitz please. Really listen."

"All right," he sits on the edge of his bed.

"You feel in your heart I am with you right."

"Yes," he affirms. "But it is not the same as…,"

"Sitting in my chair with me and holding me close. With me literally in your arms you feel as if you can do anything. Breathing the scent of my shampoo, and conditioner or perfume." He exhales deeply into the line. Now he misses her more. "All of me gives you strength. Trust me when I tell you it is the same."

"Then why aren't you here," he huffs. Before she can respond he growls, "I get it because you are afraid. Your wheelchair and your legs. I don't care Liv. I ONLY SEE and LOVE YOU. I do not care if I have to carry you in my arms tomorrow or forever for that matter. And if you let me, everyone there tomorrow will see it too. You just have to trust me. Permit me to lead us into the light."

"I do trust you. I just have to be sure," she sighs. "Whether I am there or not just know I WILL BE watching you Mister." He smiles at her tone. "And you best not screw anything up and wear the suit I picked out with Abby."

Now he laughs. "Wait you helped her?"

"Of course I did," she admonishes. "It's perfect. It's a deep blue that is almost black with a hint of dark purple. And the light blue shirt and tie are perfect with all the colors to show off your suit. You think I'm going to allow you to go on stage looking like shit." Now he laughs. "Plus all that blue brings out your eyes." He grumbles. "You know I'm right."

"Yadda. Yadda."

"I love you," he sighs.

"You better or there will be no Jam or Apple Pie in your future," she teases.

"Jam and Apple Pie is NOT what I want from you Sweetheart," he admits thinking of them in bed together. He aches for her all over again. However right in this very moment he'd give anything just to see her. That is when his phone dings. He glances down and cannot help but laugh.

"STOP," it's a picture of her with a sign in front of her with that one word.

"Go to bed Governor," she utters as he chuckles on the line. "And just remember I will be watching you tomorrow no matter what. You got it."

"Yes," he sighs.

"Fitz," she warns.

"Fine Sweetheart I got it," he answers slightly laughing.

"Good now go to bed Mr. President - Elect because you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." He finally acquiesces. "And one more thing…," she hears him exhale. "No matter where you are or I happen to be, I am with you where it matters."

"Liv?"

"Place your hand over your heart Fitz." He complies. "I am there. I always have been from the moment we met when I was a little girl with ribbons in my hair to…,"

"You covered in flour, and when I saw you dance as the Sugar Plum Fairy," he finishes for her with a tone only reserved for her.

"Your heart beats for both of us Fitz. Hold onto that feeling when you take the stage tomorrow. That sensation will guide you to me no matter where I am. Do you want to know why…," she asks.

"Why?"

" Because _your_ _unconditional love sees_ my _past disability, fear, sadness and tragedy. Love is seeing rainbows when it pours, seeing the light in the darkness. Love is dreaming, having the courage to move forward; appreciating each moment and having that never-giving-up spirit._ All this and more you have given to me. And as you become President tomorrow please remember that. You are already my hero," she sniffles.

"And you are mine," he admits wiping his tears. "I love you Olivia Pope."

"I love you Governor," she teases. He chuckles. "After tomorrow you won't be a Governor any longer."

"Goodnight Livy."

"Goodnight Mr. President."

She waits on the line just until he disconnects. Once he's gone, she closes her eyes with a smile on her face knowing in less than twelve hours her life and his will forever be changed. Yes she is terrified, but with Fitz's _love leading her home_ and to catch her, this is one stage she is prepared to cross to be with the Man and President she loves.

 **/**

 **TBC…**

 **Yes my darlings that is it for this #TonyTuesday update. I am sure this was not the chapter you were hoping for but like I said it was important. I hope you agree. And how could you NOT love and ROTFL to #NoFilter Miss Rose's comment on Olitz lack luster love life. I was legit crying when I wrote that section.**

 **Now I have news…#BraceYourself.**

 **There is ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER left to this beloved story. (Grabs tissues) Yes I am deadly serious. (More kicking and screaming) Chapter 31 will be the last – no epilogue. No I am not pulling a SR but it's the logical stopping point for this tale. I hope you all understand.**

 **And before you ask, you will learn if there is a sequel at the end of the final chapter. Until then I will not spill any of those crumbs. Any questions you have "should" be answered, I hope.**

 **To ALL to you that have read this fic from the day I started it, to now- I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Without your love, reviews, and support this fic would not have become what it is today. So I am eternally grateful and humble.**

 **So please leave #TearfulCrumbs on your way out. As always thank you for reading it means everything to me.**

 **With Love,**

 **Me's**


	31. Miracle On Hope Street

**#Hi. Here is the FINAL chapter for #Miracle. I appreciate everyone's messages helping me push through this last installment. Your support and confidence in my abilities in completing this was more than I could have hoped for. #Blessed #Grateful to have you at my side.**

 **This chapter took me forever because I found myself crying after completing certain sections. SO TISSUE ALERT. YOU WILL NEED THEM.**

 **When I began this, I never imagined it would touch a special chord with so many. I chose this version of OP because no one had written it prior. We come into contact with different people every day never knowing their problems they keep hidden from the World.**

 **I wanted to shine light even though she is in a wheelchair, has suffered such a great loss, when the love of the right person comes along, it no longer matters what you can or cannot do. Fitz LOVES her for who is because like he's told her, "I ONLY SEE YOU."**

 **That is how everyone should be seen in this world.**

 **Fitz IS the MIRACLE and HOPE not only for her but for all who have problems struggling for a way into their own light. To my readers who this fic gave you "hope" to push through, I salute you. #YouAreMyHero's**

 **This final installment dedicated to you. Happy reading and keep those tissues handy…**

 **Me's**

 **/**

 **Chapter 31: Miracle On Hope Street…**

" _ **She didn't want to be loved for her petals. She wanted to be loved for her thorns. She knew if someone loved her flaws, they would love her whole." – J. Iron Word**_

 **January 20** **th** **(Inauguration Day - Vt)**

 **Another Life, Another Reality…**

Olivia had woken up bright and early to see the sunrise into the sky on her perhaps last morning waking up in Vermont. She stirred fifteen minutes before the sun rose into the sky guaranteeing she was ready for Fitz's phone call.

A short time later she was not surprised when he couldn't call her. He was too busy. She scolded herself wanting to hear his voice. As she glanced over at the side of her bed, a tearful "handwritten" letter that was there waiting for her.

"How did this get here," she wondered as she opened the letter. "Fitz," she cooed recognizing his beautiful penmanship.

" _Good morning MY Sunshine. I am sorry I cannot speak to you this morning. Trust me Sweetheart if I could be on the phone with you right now I would but I have no free time. There is so much to do before my swearing in ceremony. My new staff is driving me crazy, along with Abby. And really Liv, all this blue in this suit._

 _My Mother and Father are beyond proud of my accomplishment. I become President of the United States today. I should be the happiest man on this earth, with all my dreams within m reach but it's not how I feel at all. I cannot keep myself from wondering about another life, in another reality of us together._

 _I'm the Mayor of Hope, Vermont._

 _We have four kids. Two boys, two girls I think, but knowing our luck it would be either all girls or ALL boys. (Smiling face.)_

 _Of course Quincy would be there, and you my Livy…would make Jam._

" _Make jam,"_ she laughs stirring Quincy. She cannot help but giggle. Then she realizes he wants four kids. Her hands fly over her stomach imagining herself being pregnant not once but four times. The mere idea already gives her butterflies. Her face becomes heated thinking as Noni puts it "Hot Baby Making" sugars.

" _I also want you to understand Sweetheart I DO feel you with me – even now. I did not want to admit it but you are right. All of my five senses search for you from where I am right now sitting in this HUGE bed in Blair House._

 _I look for you coming out the bathroom. I see the water droplets on your face. Your hair is in its natural curls, fluffy and utterly beautiful. Not frizzy. Just saying. ;-)_

 _If I close my eyes I smell your lavender shampoo and conditioner, and the body wash as you wheel closer._

 _I feel your fingers in my hair combing through my curls scratching my scalp, causing me to pull you closer. You locate the bump from the snowball. You caress it gently feeling awful for hurting my head._

 _I can hear your sweet voice saying "Fitz, open your eyes Mr. President. Today is the day OUR life begins. The World will be watching you take the oath of office. I could not be more proud. I love you Fitz, so very much."_

 _Then just before I wake up, I swear I taste the hint of your morning coffee or tea on my lips as you kiss me to finally get me to open my eyes meeting yours. The longer I feel your lips covering mine, I hunger for more. When ALL of me is ready, I pounce, flip us over, sliding you underneath me. I kiss you until both of us must come up for air. You FEEL and SENSE all of me Livy._

She moves the sheet from her body reacting to his words. This man is turning her on through his letter. It has been a long time, since Max. Fitz causes new, fresh, almost virgin-like sensations to course through her body like a wild fire. She switches her ceiling fan on to a high setting.

Olivia never imagined she could want a man this way – ever, nor be inclined to have sex because of her legs. But with Fitz's dominance, she doubts she will have anything to worry about. He thrives being in charge. She'll gladly give up control when they are ready.

"Dammit I'm hot," she scolds herself. She uses his letter to fan herself just before she reads again.

 _Every hair on my head is drawn to you. My skin cells ache for your touch. I snake my arms around your back, pushing us deep into the mattress. My hands caress all the bare areas of your soft skin as means to prove you are truly mine. My lips trail kisses from your soft plushy lips, to that sensitive spot just under your ear._

 _I whisper how IN LOVE I am with you over and over again, begging you through soft kisses to stay with me forever. You will never have to worry about any tiny or large thing for the rest of your life because I swear I'm yours. All my thoughts, feelings are controlled by the look on your face._

 _If YOU are happy, then so am I. You Olivia Pope are the source of my happiness._

 _You have made me the most content man on earth. I do know you'll be watching. I promise to be not only the President this country deserves but the man YOU deserve when you are ready to be ALL IN this with me. We have done a lot of work separately. And when you are ready, together to prepare our hearts for the kind of love we found in each other._

 _I promise my love will not waver nor diminish because of distance. Absent makes the heart grow fonder Sweetheart. Trust me, my heart ONLY misses you more. You are my beating heart Olivia and I am honored to be YOURS. I cannot wait to show you off to the entire WORLD as Miss Rose puts it when the timing is perfect._

Now she's crying. Quincy's head is on her chest as the depth of his words affect her. His tail begins to wag sensing she misses and needs Fitz.

 _All this time I've been waiting for you, so our life with each other could begin. Now I understand. I get it. Some of this new life is what you don't want. The Secret Service, the Press, the "Prison" I am about to enter. To be watched all the time, who would want that?_

 _Every aspect of my life will be archived starting today at noon. I finally comprehend what you'll be giving up. I get it. It is all right. If you are not ready Livy, I don't want you to throw you entire life in Vermont away JUST for me. NOT YET._

 _I love you too much for that._

"Oh Fitz," she gulps. She covers her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing. Quincy is now nuzzling her neck, whimpering. "I'm okay Quincy. I just miss Fitz."

Quincy head nestles beside hers missing Fitz also. He begins licking her cheeks. The mention of his name in the beginning would send him running for the kitchen or front door looking. Quincy is aware he is gone, but he also waits for his return.

"We'll see him later today boy. You and I both will," Olivia squeezes him around his body. "Let's finish this letter before Noni comes in to get us."

" _I will continue to wait and watch for you UNTIL you are willing because you are the - MY MIRACLE I found on HOPE Street Livy. I love you with all my heart._

 _In my eyes you DO NOT entail, or involve any amount of repair; OR as Miss Rose perfectly puts it "Fixing." You, Olivia Carolyn Pope are PERFECT in every way which includes the "blasted" wheelchair. Your legs, even though you cannot feel them, are incredible. (Trust me I know, I touch them all the time.)_

She blushes hard.

" _In my eyes whether you walk or wheel by my side till it's my time to leave this earth, I will ONLY and ALWAYS see you – the woman I love. I plan on showing you for the rest of OUR lives."_

Now she's shedding tears and weeping. Quincy can no longer sooth her. He begins to bark as she finishes the letter.

" _I love you JUST HOW YOU ARE. Through my eyes, everyone we meet whether it's a member of my Executive staff, or a World Leader will see it too. I cannot wait to show the World who you are to me. Olivia you are NOT just my girlfriend. You ARE my everything - the greatest joy and light of my life. You deserve it Sweetheart and so much more._

 _Forever YOUR President and at your side,_

 _I love you._

 _Fitz_

At 6:30 Miss Rose enters the room to find Quincy in Olivia's arms wailing into his fur. "Sunshine what is it," she coos rushing to her side. She slides onto the bed engulfing her against her chest. Miss Rose immediately finds Fitz's letter. Miss Rose reads the letter quickly.

"Oh my girl. That man of yours loves you to the moon and beyond. For Christ sakes I hope you know it by now," She nods into Miss Rose's chest.

"How did this get here," Olivia questions glancing at the letter. "It's handwritten." Miss Rose always required him to write her this way.

"Tom gave it to me early this morning. You'll have to ask Blue Eyes when you see him how it got here." She smirks. "Do you have inclining how much Fitz is in love with you?"

"Yes," she sighs granting herself permission to truly feel it. Miss Rose smiles. "Did Papa love you and Daddy love Momma this way?"

"This way," her Grandmother questions as Olivia lifts her face to meet her eyes.

"This all-encompassing, life-changing, extraordinary love, that I guess can render a person unable to breathe, sleep or exist when they are not around. It's how I feel when he's not with me. I love Fitz more than I ever thought I could love a man. When I am with him I feel as if…,"

"You were born to only dance with him and no other," she completes her thought. "And what you feel now is ONLY the beginning. The longer you both are together, the stronger, more powerful it will become. And trust me when you finally let go..."

"Let go," Olivia inquires.

Miss Rose cups both her cheeks. "When you both finally hit the sheets my LORD Sunshine is it going to be some HOT Great-Grand baby making."

"NONI," Olivia bellows as her face heats up.

"How do you think I had so many children," Olivia's mouth falls open. "I told you he wants ALL your sugar. Baby making hot-loving's is some of the hottest SEX."

"CHRIST CAN YOU STOP," Olivia pleads even more flustered.

"From what I seen, LORD all mighty they'll be twins the first time you two begin to try." A gleam appears as she eyes Olivia as her own excitement rises. Olivia buries her head into Quincy. "Give me lots of babies to love my child before I leave this earth," she utters differently.

Olivia lifts her head. "If it happens Noni. That is why you haven't left us isn't it – to be with Papa?" Miss Rose eyes widen. There is no doubt this is her flesh and blood. She uses Olivia's hand to cover her own heart. "Are you all right…and don't tell me your fine when I believe otherwise."

"Livy…,"

"Fitz nor I are dumb." Miss Rose chuckles.

"I will be right as rain when you are with Fitz where you belong," she holds Olivia's hand over her heart. "It is not my time to pass onto the next life. When the Good Lord sees it's time, it will happen. Plus you know Him and I speak every night and morning. He is well aware I won't leave this place until I am good and ready."

"Grand-Ma-Mama," Olivia warns not believing her completely.

"I'm stubborn just like my Momma and my Noni before me. My Noni made it to 90 and my Momma made it 95. I have plans to still be kicking it, driving you all crazy till I'm 100 years young," Olivia smiles. "Plus I am determined to see my Blue Eyes win another Presidential Election."

"Oh so that is the real reason then. We can wait till his second term to have babies…," Olivia teases.

"YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Olivia now laughs. "If I have to poke holes in all of Fitz's condoms for you to get pregnant – I will. Do not play with me."

"NONI! What would my parents think? And by the way, don't I have to be his wife to get pregnant? I know you are old fashioned."

Miss Rose agrees. "Very old fashion and my Blue Eyes is aware. Also your Mother and Father would give me holy hell, then agree. They want grandchildren too."

"I am so screwed," Olivia blushes.

"Not yet but tonight after the balls I am sure Fitz will more than willing to handle it. They will be less blue in his balls," Miss Rose hints.

"Okay this conversation is over," Olivia lightly inches Miss Rose away while she holds in the tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Her Grandmother laughs. Quincy and Miss Rose assist her in getting out of bed. They enter the kitchen to find that Tom has made breakfast.

"You made pancakes," Miss Rose eyes raise. "And didn't burn them Thomas. I'm impressed."

"I did Ma'am. I have learned a few things from you," he responds helping the ladies sit down before giving them their schedule. "One of the Marine One choppers is in route to pick us up. I'm the President's lead agent. The Head of the Secret Service is aware of our unique situation. We must be at Rose Point by 8:30 for lift-off to land in DC by 11:00 am. On the helicopter you'll be able to watch him arrive at the White House for tea. We'll see him hidden at the Capital."

"We'll see him arrive and come into the building. No one will see us," Olivia inquires. Tom nods. "All cylinders Noni. This is one ride we cannot be late for."

Miss Rose chuckles as they finish breakfast. All of Olivia's dresses for tonight are already hidden from Fitz in a secure location. Her outfit for the day's event is in her room. Olivia has a quick shower, before Lyn, Jackson and Dr. Shepard arrive.

At Rose Point the green helicopter lands and they board for their trip to DC. Olivia is a nervous wreck but she cannot wait to see the look on Fitz's face. All this planning is worth it knowing in the end she will be him.

 **/**

 **11:00 A.M. (1 hour till Inauguration)**

Olivia, Miss Rose, Dr. Shepard, Jackson, and Lyn all arrived in DC ahead of schedule - 5-10 minutes early. Tom sat next to her with his phone, showing her news footage of Fitz arriving at the White House for tea with the outgoing President and First Lady.

"That tie," she sneers watching him pose for pictures. "Why in the world?"

"He felt he was wearing too much blue Ma'am," Tom snickers as Olivia's face transforms into a full blown scowl. "But if it helps I heard from his agents he's not sure if you'll approve either. He kept thinking it wasn't right on the way to the White House."

"Well he was an idiot to change it," she rolls her eyes. She shares a glance with Tom, Miss Rose, and finally Lyn. She does not need to speak. Lyn smirks continues to check over Olivia's outfits for the day. She is also on the phone attending to other matters for her.

As Olivia sits aboard Marine One, she cannot not believe this city will become her home. Her heart races with excitement noting all the city's wonderful places they could experience together. Her brows then furrow because he'll be President and _just going out on a date_ will require planning with Agents, his Staff, etc.

"Lots of private dates first," she speaks to herself. "I really do not want to share. Who am kidding he's the President, I'll have share."

"Sunshine look at all those people," Noni points out before Marine One lands.

"Tom are they all here to watch Fitz become President," Olivia questions.

"Yes. According to the State Department over 1 million people are here. And this doesn't count who's watching from home. The President – Elect is very popular," he explains.

"So you're saying like probably over 5 million people will watch Fitz take the Oath of Office World Wide," she creaks as panic begins to creep into her veins.

Tom kneels. "Could be but don't worry when you are with The President, it won't matter because ALL HE WILL SEE IS YOU." Olivia blushes. "Trust me no one will care about anything else. I think the World has been waiting for him to find someone like you for a very long time. You are one incredible woman Ma'am. I'm honored to be part of your journey."

She sighs. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Tom answers sitting beside her as Marine One lands. He squeezes her hand just as the doors open. Jackson, Dr. Shepard disembark first then are escorted to a waiting SUV. Tom assists Miss Rose then comes back for Olivia and Quincy.

The SUV leaves Andrews Air Force Base with an escort. No one suspects it's Olivia. Olivia is on pins and needles.

"We'll make it before him right," she inquires.

"Yes," Lyn assures her. "The President-Elect will be leaving the White House shortly. You'll be able to watch the live stream."

"No. It will just make me more nervous, and want to see him sooner," Olivia explains growing impatient. "Noni?"

"My Sweet Girl everything is going to be just fine," Miss Rose assures her bringing Olivia to her side.

"And if it's not," Olivia squeaks. "All these people…?"

"Will love you because HE loves you. The very instant he realizes it's you on the stage bringing him the bible it will as if you are a breath of fresh air saving him from drowning. Fitz is scared too Sunshine." Her eyes widen. "Oh yes trust me on that stage today his heart will be racing just as fast as yours. Maybe faster."

Olivia glances to Lyn. "Oh yes Miss Pope. I heard from those close he's is a nervous wreck. All he wants is to make you and your Grandmother proud. He's been rehearsing his speech all week, pacing in circles."

Olivia smiles as the Capitol Building appears. "All week? But he's hasn't done it for me," she whines.

"I heard from Stephen if it wasn't just right, he wouldn't," Lyn winks. "He is going to be so happy to see you." She gestures for Olivia to open her jacket in order to give the outfit a quick once over. "Perfect. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Olivia blushes just as the SUV stops at the back entrance to the building. Once they all out of the car Tom hears that Fitz is being placed in the motorcade to leave the White House. "Tom?"

Tom quickly gets behind her to rush her inside. "The President-Elect will be here in fifteen minutes. I must get you all inside. No one can see you all if this is going to work."

Quickly Miss Rose, Jackson, Dr. Shepard and Quincy are aided into the Capitol Building. Olivia would have loved to have time to admire it, but there was none.

As they enter a door, another group of Capital employees arrives to escort Jackson and Dr. Shepard to their seats. Jackson whispers in her ear briefly along with Dr. Shepard before leaving. Where they are sitting, Fitz will not see them in the massive crowd.

Olivia is then rushed into a room just as Fitz arrives outside. She glances at the TV and watches him emerge from the motorcade with the Outgoing President and First Lady. "He looks so handsome Noni."

Miss Rose holds her hand. "Yes he does. Abby and Miss Lillian look beautiful too." Abby is in a red coat, with a red dress, blue scarf, white boots, hat, gloves and scarf. Lillian is wearing a dark blue pant suit, scarf with the colors of the American flag, and a dark red coat. She is also wearing an off white hat, and gloves.

They walk behind Fitz as he saunters up the stairs to enter the building. "Noni," Olivia calls out to her. "The bible."

"Is right here," Miss Rose chuckles placing it in her lap. "Take care of that book Livy. It's priceless." Olivia grins. Her heart begins to race in her chest hearing Tom speak into his headpiece. "He's going to walk right past us isn't he? The doors he will walk out are right out there."

"Yes Miss Pope. Do not worry. He will not see you," Tom assures her. "But you can try to see him walk by if you want."

"Really," she squeals. He opens the door just enough for Olivia to peek out. Lots of footsteps are heard coming in their direction. Her hand flings behind her reaching for Miss Rose seeing the Secret Service, then the Outgoing President and First Lady. Miss Rose holds her hand just as Abby, and her husband walk by.

In mere seconds a swarm of agents along with Big Jerry, Lillian and finally Fitz.

"Shit," she mouths seeing him. He looks incredible. Observing Fitz on TV becoming President is one thing. Seeing him in person, in his Presidential Brooks Brothers suit, jacket and tie, literally takes her breath away.

He's incredibly nervous. Fitz hands were out of his pockets until he stopped. He is moments away from being announced. Now speaking to his parents, his hands are in his pockets. He's fidgeting.

"Will you stop twitching," Abby saunters over to her brother. He almost runs his hand through his hair. "So help me if you mess up your perfect head of hair, I'll hurt you myself. It took me all morning to get it perfect, including this stupid stray curl of yours. How in the hell does Liv do it," she chides.

"Because she's my girl Abigail," he teases. Olivia covers her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "Plus she uses special stuff Miss Rose has. I don't know what it is Abby but it works." Fitz sighs.

Abby grabs his hand and kisses him. "They are both proud of you today Big Brother. As am I. I know I don't say it often but I love you very much."

Fitz opens his arms to hug her. "And I love you Abby. I would not be who I am without you either."

She has always kept her deepest emotions hidden even from him. Abby begins to sniffle into his chest before pulling away. "Dammit Fitz I swear if you make me cry and ruin my make-up." Her eyes widen checking his shirt. "Phew no make-up. Liv would kill me for sure if I got you dirty."

The Secret Service motions for Abby to head outside. Fitz winks but she stops just before heading out. "They are with you Fitz. Trust me."

Olivia watches Fitz place his hand over his heart missing her more than ever. She glances to her Grandmother. She mouths "He needs me." It won't be long now before she turns his World Upside down.

"She's watching you Fitz. Don't you worry," Lillian speaks holding his hand.

Fitz sighs deeply. "I know Mom," Fitz kisses her cheek. "Everyone keeps pointing out Miss Rose and Livy are but I can't help but wish things could have been different. I should have flew up there yesterday and dragged them both down here."

"Oh Fitz they are," Lillian explains flattening his tie then stopping over his heart. "Both are in your heart. Take them with you when you walk out onto the stage. Plus if you did, Miss Rose would have maimed you. Olivia would have…,"

"Thrown a rock at my head giving me a concussion," Fitz quips. He does know her well. Lillian eyes him closely. "I know. Don't mess up or I will be in a load of trouble from ALL the women in my life," Fitz kisses his mother's cheek just before she stands next to Big Jerry.

"I'll see you soon Mr. President," Big Jerry utters with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Pop," Fitz smirks listening to his parents name announced.

"I miss and love you Livy so much," he utters glancing at his phone now in his hand. Their picture is on his screen. It is a selfie they snapped at the Bed and Breakfast swing. She is in his lap. Fitz stretched his arms up high to get an adorable picture. His face is nuzzled on her shoulder. Their smiles are infectious.

"I'd give anything to hold you in my arms as I take the Oath of Office. It's all I've been dreaming about Sweetheart," he voice breaks. "I did not think being without you would be THIS hard."

Olivia squeezes Miss Rose's hand willing herself not to run blowing her cover. "Not yet," Miss Roses whispers.

Susan Ross and her daughter are announced.

The moment Olivia hears "And finally President – Elect Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III," Fitz transforms before her eyes into the leader he was always meant to become. He walks proudly to the door stopping briefly.

"I love you Olivia," he utters loud enough for her to hear. "Here we go," he mutters just before stepping outside where the crowd goes crazy. She pushes herself away in order for Tom move them to the holding area waiting for the right moment to appear on the stage.

The opening benediction is given as Olivia, and Miss Rose are waiting area just outside the doors where she will emerge. Her heart begins to race in her chest hearing Susan Ross take the Oath of Office and become the first female Vice-President of the United States.

 **/**

" **The Family Bible…,"**

Then it is Fitz's turn…

"Mr. President- Elect would you step forward please," the Chief Justice instructs. Fitz complies. He waves to the adoring crowd and millions watching him on television.

"Noni," she gasps. "Fitz is going up?"

Miss Rose grips the back of her chair. "I know Sunshine. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Olivia utters with as much confidence as she can muster. She is terrified, but seeing Fitz out there unknowingly waiting and watching for her, will make all of hard work worth it. With one hand on the bible in her lap, and the other holding Quincy they wait for the signal.

As he raises his hand, the justice stops him. "I'm sorry Sir it appears we have the wrong bible." Fitz squints. He glares at Quinn wondering how in the world they have the wrong bible. He spoke to Miss Rose. It was settled before he left. How in the heck can the wrong bible be in front of him now?

The Chief Justice motions for an exchange. It is nearly noon.

"Here we go," the Chief Justice utters. The crowd is quite watching the huge monitors.

As Olivia watches the judge move to the side. It's time. "It's all cylinders Noni," she utters as her heart rate increases. Just as Miss Rose begins to push her, her chair stops.

"I got her Miss Rose," Tom utters appearing out of thin air. "It would be my honor."

Olivia squeezes his hand hard. Tom motions for the guards to open the doors. As the Chief Justice steps to the side, and Fitz's eyes focus on what it coming towards him. It is then that he nearly stumbles. His eyes widen unsure of what he's seeing is real.

"What," he mouths as his heart begins to race in his chest.

His mother and father catch the monitor and their smiles widen. They turn just as Olivia is nearly by their side with Miss Rose and Tom. Her chair stops for a few seconds allowing both Lillian and Big Jerry to kiss each of them.

Lillian whispers, "Thank you Olivia for being here. We love you very much."

Jerry squeezes Miss Rose then as their eyes meet no other words are needed. He is beyond emotional they are here. "Yes I made it Senator. I brought some Jam and Apple Pie too." Jerry chuckles permitting Tom continue his path to his son.

Fitz stands there completely motionless as the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter fully. His throat is dry. Only one thing can quench his need for thirst. His adoring blue eyes blink rapidly attempting to keep his tears at bay instead of rolling down his cheeks.

Every part of his body stiffens as the bible, Olivia and Miss Rose becomes closer. His hand covers his chest as he pleads with himself to move forward but he cannot. He is "paralyzed" in a waking dream. His mind is willing his feet to move but they will not. They are stuck to the ground.

He is completely frozen _waiting and watching_ all his dreams move in his direction. He mouths "Livy?" She nods. His eyes begin to shake. His eyes comprehend she's here but his MIND WILL NOT accept it.

 _Livy said she wasn't ready. How is she here? She can't be. How is this real? I'm dreaming._

He feels disorientated, lightheaded as everything stops a foot away from where he is standing.

His eyes never waver from the target until he feels someone grasp his hand. His head snaps towards the touch. "Hello Blue Eyes."

"Miss Rose," he creaks. "You're here," he speaks grabbing her hands for dear life. Both his hands encase hers. She nods with a huge smile. The microphones are on but he does not care. "But how…,"

"Shh…I am. It's all about faith, miracles and hope. As is the bible you requested. I did tell you it would be when the time was right. Not a moment before. All you had to do is believe," she sighs cupping his face. Using her hand she connects it to the bible interlocking his shaking hand with it.

He steps forward before kneeling down. His shaking hands reach up to ensure his mind is NOT playing tricks. When they connect with the softest texture imaginable it is at that precise moment - he's not dreaming. His eyes widen as tears begin cascade down his face.

"Hi," Olivia's murmurs as her face nuzzles into his hands on her face. Quincy sits perfectly still by her side waiting patiently to greet Fitz. The happy tears are streaming down his face mirroring her own. Then as her own nimble shaky hands connect with his cold cheeks he finally utters...

"Hi. You're real." She giggles at his bewilderment. He is eyes are transfixed on her as if she appeared out of thin air. "You are really here – with me."

"Yes. I'm here – with you," she utters as quietly chuckles. The crowd is completely silent. It is five minutes till noon. She pushes forward in her chair in order for their foreheads to touch. Fitz's large hands cover her ears, allowing his fingers to thread into her hair. They close their eyes taking each other's essence.

"How I have missed you so," he murmurs unable to pull himself away. He can't. She nods. Olivia's heart has missed him just as much maybe more.

They are given a moment, to gather themselves. "Mr. President-Elect are you ready," the Chief Justice interrupts. "It's time."

Fitz lifts his forehead from Olivia staring into her beautiful shimmering brown eyes. He cannot answer. He's lost in HER. It's been too long since he's been lost in her depths. Every nerve ending, cell in his body is pleading with him to hold, hug and kiss her. Olivia sighs wanting him just as much.

However it cannot happen yet, or now.

"Almost Mr. Chief Justice," Olivia utters with a gleam and pride in her eyes.

Fitz squints. "Liv?"

"Sh…" she insists placing her fingers over his lips. He has HER, the bible is there. There is nothing else he needs to become President. "One minute," she speaks not only to Fitz, but behind him. She nods and as Fitz turns around he's watches Jackson Avery walk towards him. Fitz squints unsure of what is happening.

Jackson and Fitz shake hands. Jackson faces Olivia blocking Fitz's view. Jackson speaks a few words to Olivia then he steps off to her side. Fitz squints watching her movements in bewilderment unsure of her motives.

"Liv I don't," he utters just as she RAISES HERSELF UP to STAND. His hand flies over his heart then in the air pleading with the crowd not to make a sound. They lock eyes as she straightens her body. She uses her arms as leverage on the wheelchair. When she's stable she transfers her grip to the walker which Jackson brought over.

Olivia's arms are shaking as she steadies her posture. The sheer will power and determination this is on her upper body causes Fitz and all those who know her to beam with pride. Miss Rose, Big Jerry, and Lillian have happy tears streaming down their faces. Tom is holding Miss Rose as she takes in Olivia standing for the VERY FIRST TIME, since the accident.

Olivia's eyes meet Miss Rose's as tears stream down her cheeks. "I did it Noni," she mouths. Miss Rose can only nod. She is beyond amazed and proud. Her Grandchild is STANDING on her own two feet at Fitz's Inauguration – the most important day of his life- thus far.

Miss Rose hoped and prayed this day would come. It took her Blue Eyes for it to happen. Fitz IS the Miracle she prayed for so long for Olivia to gain the strength within herself to do this. Olivia is STANDING UP not only for herself but FOR FITZ.

Olivia's eyes meet Fitz's as he sluggishly closes the distance between them. He's terrified she'll fall if he moves to quickly. "LIVY YOU'RE STANDING," Fitz murmurs as he stops just in front of the walker. His shaking hands cover hers holding onto railings. Their fingers connect and intertwine.

"I'm standing." She speaks gazing into his blue eyes. "I did it."

"Yah," Fitz croaks as more tears stream down his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you Sweetheart." He cannot help but lean in pressing a chaste kiss for her forehead. He lingers his lips for a long as possible.

As his forehead touches hers their eyes connect. He swears he fell in love with her ALL OVER AGAIN at his first glimpse of her entrance on this stage, and just now as she is standing before him.

Olivia is his heroin, hallelujah and reason to breathe. He can stomach anything now that she's returned to his side. He is curious how this happened but there is something he must speak to her first.

"I…," Fitz begins to murmurs but she halts him. He does not have to say it. She is the love of his life. The woman he was always supposed to call his own. He belongs to her just as much as she him.

"I know," she murmurs squeezing his hands. Her chair is moved off to the side, allowing Fitz to stand behind her for support. One arm is draped across her stomach pressing her securely into his chest. The Bible is held in front of her, resting on her walker by Miss Rose.

Olivia's hand holds the bible while Fitz's LEFT hand is placed on top with hers covering it. After some reassurance from Olivia, Fitz right hand raises into the air while Miss Rose is there for support. The Chief Justice holds his own emotions in.

He heard Fitz was seeing someone but had no idea this woman was Olivia Pope. Her bravery, courage and stamina to do this will be news for decades to come. The Nation and World NOW is keenly aware their new President is NOT a single man. From where the Chief Justice is standing, she is perfect.

She turns to the Chief Justice. "Now He's ready Mr. Chief Justice."

 **/**

 **The Oath….**

He smiles. "Please repeat after me," Fitz is instructed.

Chief Justice: Speaks the Oath of Office and Fitz repeats word for word after pauses between each section.

" _I Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States. So help me God."_

As the clocks hit noon, Fitz becomes President.

Chief Justice: Places his hand out for Fitz to shake. "Congratulations Mr. President."

"Thank You," Fitz beams. As the cheering from the crowd increases in volume, he turns to Miss Rose first. "Miss Rose," he creaks overcome with emotion.

She lifts her hand to his cheek then rises to her tip toes. "I'm so very proud of you _Mr. President,"_ she stresses just before kissing his cheek. Fitz cannot help but blush. Just as he begins to thank her, she stops him. "There's no need. It's was an honor."

With only a glance he knows what he must do. It is HIS turn.

Miss Rose removes the bible from Olivia's walker, then steps aside to take her seat next to Big Jerry and Lillian. There is no longer a need for her to be with Olivia because Fitz IS THERE. Olivia lifts her arm allowing Fitz to step in front of her. He removes the walker off to the side but still close.

She wobbles on her feet but Fitz is there to ensure she does not fall. Her hands snake under his winter suit coat and over the jacket then rest just above the belt of his pants. He steps forward as his own hands run down her arms, move to her back, then rest just over her tailbone.

With eyes filled with happy tears she meets his eyes. He is so elated she is here, in his arms and STANDING. He NEVER would have expected this. She truly made this day the happiest of his life. His forehead touches hers needing to close the distance between their two faces. The tension is his body is now gone.

Fitz is more relaxed, happy at peace then he's ever been in his life. Olivia is here. WITH HIM. She is in his arms in front of the entire world. They are standing in the LIGHT – the breaking dawn of his Administration. He is starting his Presidency with the woman HE LOVES by his side. He could not be happier.

It is time for the world to see HOW happy she has made him on this day.

His face lifts from hers. The entire audience at home, to here in DC is watching their every move. He MUST give his speech but it can wait. Nothing else matters but HER – the woman in his arms. She is pleading with him with only her eyes, he NOW has a job to do but of course he's HER Fitz, and has other plans.

The crowd begins to chant, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her," then "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss," over and over again hoping Fitz will comply. Of course he wants to, but he must be sure it is what SHE wants.

As their eyes meets he murmurs, "I only see…," but he stops his in words as her lips FINALLY meet his. He steps back momentarily stunned. She tentatively kisses him only pecking his lips over and over again. He's holding back.

It's not until their eyes connect, with their lips millimeters apart does he mutter, "Cameras. The World is…,"

"Watching," she challenges. "I don't care," she boldly states proud to be his. The smile on his face widens just before his lips touch hers. Her upper torso jolts backwards as Fitz kisses her deeply in front of the World. Her arms leave from under his jacket and wrap around his shoulders. Her gloved hands laced into the back of his hair.

Moans, sighs, deep exhales are exchanged as Fitz longing for this moment and her affect his body, mind and heart. He loves her so much. He's proving it not only to her, but to the entire world watching. "Livy," he coos just before his tongue pushes its way into her mouth searching, then finding hers.

He lifts her OFF the ground and up into the air as his body reacts as if a thousand fireworks explode inside of him. He senses them within her too. Olivia has given him a precious present, wrapped, ONLY meant for him. She is ONLY meant for him. And she's here.

Fitz kisses her again and again until the beating of her heart matched his, a song it's singing within her meant for him alone. Olivia's body pulsed with a sweetness, a sugar confection you'd find only at Willy Wonka's factory. Fitz's arms tightened around her as he dips her backwards.

He IS NOT letting her go. EVER. She is here with him now. STUCK with him forever.

"Fitz," she breathes into his mouth as it covers her own. She's reeling, falling backwards so that even the clouds and birds in the sky are spinning. His lips are warm, HOT, unrelenting as he continues to kiss her on the stage. This is the first KISS they are sharing just after he became President. HE IS guaranteeing ALL will remember.

"Blue Eyes," he hears in a light whisper just off to his side. Then a tap on his shoulder. It breaks HIM – them out of the passionate lip lock. He locks eyes with Olivia as he places her feet firmly on the ground. She is completely frazzled, lost in him. Miss Rose whispers, "You can kiss her more later on. You have work to do."

He nods but his eyes NEVER leaves his Livy's. But she briefly meets her Grandmother's eyes needing her chair. Miss Rose brings it to her, then situates it behind her. Fitz sees her but he still WILL NOT release Olivia. He is not ready. His body won't permit it. Not yet. Olivia brings his forehead to hers sensing his needs.

He sighs as they touch. "You have a speech to give," she scolds as her hands cup his face.

"I know," he smirks.

"I'll be right here – with you," she reminds him really needing to sit down. Even though he's holding her, her body is weakening. Her arms especially. The concern in his eyes is unmistakable. "Chair."

Slowly he sits her in the wheelchair. Fitz kneels before her as she unlocks her braces permitting her legs to bend. Then she moves back in her chair. He is already in her space. "Go..," her eyes glance to the podium.

"Livy," he pleads as his hands touch the top of her legs. He can already see how tired she is in her eyes. She cannot hide it. The World is waiting for his speech but all he sees is her. She is his first priority. He's may be the President but she will ALWAYS be and come before anything else.

"I'm fine. I'll be right here waiting and watching. All right," bringing his face to hers she kisses him. It is light, sweet - just right to ensure him that he has nothing to worry about. He kisses her again before standing up to meet to cheering crowd. Tom moves her only a few feet away as Fitz readies himself to begin his Inaugural Address;

" _My fellow Americans and citizens from around the Globe watching. I stand here today truly honored and humbled with the task before us, grateful for the trust you have placed on me. I would like to thank The President and First Lady for their service to our Great Nation and for leaving this country in my hands._

 _I will treasure our long conversations, advice, and most of all your friendship you leave behind. Your journey as our countries leaders will not be forgotten. Our Nation I have inherited from you both is strong and ready to take on the tasks before us. I will do my best not to tarnish the legacy you have entrusted upon me._

Fitz stops his speech walking to the outgoing President and First Lady. He embracing them both warmly in front of the World. He whispers, "Thank you for everything."

"It was an honor," his predecessor replies.

He winks at Olivia, Miss Rose and his family before returning to the podium.

 _There have been forty-three American's before me to take the Oath of Office. These words have been spoken at times of crisis and prosperity for the United States. As I stand before you as your new President, I can tell you all that the obstacles we face are real. Our challenges we have as a Nation will be met big or small._

 _I am not wary of what we face in our future. Everything around us changes daily, as it should be. Day changes into night just as the four seasons pass through each other gracefully. We will tackle any crisis that arises in the honorable, respectable way. We will think with our heads and hearts, because at a young age that is how I was taught._

He turns to his parents and Miss Rose. He acknowledges with a head nod. His mother covers her heart.

 _On this day, January 20_ _th_ _, all watching at home, or here at the National Mall, have chosen to be with us today because you choose HOPE over fear wanting very much to be a part of the peaceful transition of power._

He stops becoming emotional. His eyes close needing a moment. Olivia did this very thing. She chose HOPE in DC with him instead of FEAR in VERMONT. Olivia senses she is needed. She wheels to him gripping his hand. It startles Fitz but he knows her calming touch anywhere.

He turns to see her shimmering brown eyes RIGHT at his side. She touches his hand to her face giving him the perseverance to continue.

 _Today we have come together has ONE NATION as ONE PEOPLE UNITED in a common goal – the swearing of your new President and the hope it brings to one and all. This time has come to reaffirm our enduring spirit, to better our history for our children, so our future generations see that ALL our equal, free, and deserve a chance to purse their own happiness._

 _Yet, so often this oath is taken amidst storm clouds raging above. This was in my case until just recently. I very rarely speak of my personal life in the press. To all those who have respected my wishes I am truly grateful._

 _However as you ARE now keenly aware I am a HAPPY and changed man. In the midst of what you all witnessed moments ago, I would like to remind you all that I am a MAN and human first. Just like you all here at the National Mall and from watching at home._

 _I too have hopes and dreams not only for this Great Nation you have entrusted in my care but for myself. This country has my heart, but the woman by my side who risked it all to come here is the life force that drives my heart._

Olivia hand covers her heart quickly. "Holy shit he's doing what I think he's doing," she speaks to herself. With only one arm, Fitz brings her chair to be right beside the podium so the entire world can see HIS love for her shine.

 _This beautiful – courageous woman to my right, is my heart's rhythm - the reason I am finally at a place in my life where I am complete. I know there has been rumors in the press about the status of my personal life, which obviously has changed a great deal. However I would like to remind all watching, you cannot capture the status of a relationship in a photo op or packaged news footage._

 _I know what you have perceived over the years. I have heard all your whispers – even those just before I became President only moments ago. However the most honest thing I can tell you about myself right now,_ he pauses glancing at Olivia. He continues to gaze into her eyes as he speaks the next words, _"is I am a man in love with an incredible woman and her name is Olivia Pope."_

"Fitz," she mouths. He just told the ENTIRE WORLD he loves her. Not just him as a man but as President of the United States. He leans over her chair and places a soft lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Olivia – so much," he mutters. The mic picks it up. He hears the crowd respond in cheer, Aw's and Oh's. As he stands up many in the crowd have tears in their eyes happy for him.

" _As I am your beacon of HOPE America, Olivia Carolyn Pope is mine."_ Now she's crying. _In the time I have known her, she has changed my life. I went home to a place I was sent to as a smart mouth teenager with no direct path in life. At this place I was taught how to be a man of honor, dignity; a man who thinks with his heart and brain._

 _If it was not for Olivia's grandmother Mrs. Rose Pope_ , _I would not be the man worthy of your votes, to lead you into a prosperous future. I owe my future to Miss Rose and I thank her for believing in me all these years."_ Fitz leaves the podium to kiss Miss Rose in front of the world _._

Her heart flutters dramatically. "I love you too Mr. President," she sighs kissing his cheek. Big Jerry and Lillian hold onto her. Quickly she shoos him to the podium to finish his speech.

" _Even now America she still has my best interests at heart,"_ the crowd chuckles. " _I went home to Miss Rose searching for something. At the time I did not know what it was until Olivia came into my life. Olivia is the_ **Miracle** I Found **On Hope Street.** _I promise her, Miss Rose, my family, friends and you all to be the best President I can be and the leader you all deserve._

 _This TIME IT WILL BE Different._

 _Thank you and God Bless America_

 **/**

 **Show THEM Who You Are...**

As the last word leaves Fitz's lips he turns to see a very teary eyed Miss Rose walking to him. Olivia wheeled herself to his parents. She opens her arms for her Blue Eyes - the boy she helped turn into a man to come into her arms. He goes to her readily. The moment she is in his embrace, tears stream down her face.

"I've got you Miss Rose," Fitz coos as the crowd applauses his speech. They embrace for a long time before she releases him. She's nestled into his side as Fitz utters loud enough for the mic to hear, "Miss Rose America," he shows her to the crowd proudly.

"Fitzgerald," she chastises.

"Actually Miss Rose it's Mr. President," he corrects her with a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She cups his face in her gloved hands. "Semantics." He smiles. She brings him to his parents where he kisses Lillian, Abby, then his father. Then when his eyes find Olivia waiting.

He kneels before her. He kisses her in front of the world again. She moans but stops him before the world sees how great of a kisser he is.

"Mr. President," Tom announces. "It's time to head in for your next event."

"Thank you," Fitz answers. Tom offers to push Olivia but Fitz will not permit it. "I got her," he speaks. Without another word, he along with Olivia escort the previous President and First Lady to Marine One. Olivia begins to inwardly panic about the steps but as she's pushed to see Marine One, there is a ramp.

Her hand covers her heart. "I told you I have EVERYTHING covered," Fitz whispers as he moves her down the ramp. She grasps his hands in hers. She kisses the top of his hand as he stops her on the steps. They stand with the former President and First Lady for pictures.

Fitz speaks to them both as they say their goodbyes. Olivia cannot hear a word but she can only imagine with the gleam in his eyes. Fitz thanks his predecessor for his help on a matter and both come to speak to Olivia. She is slightly taken back at their praise of her for coming.

"I had to come," Olivia explains. "This is where I belong." She is hugged and kissed and in short order they are on Marine One. Fitz stands on the steps with Olivia watching the helicopter lift off. He holds her hand with Quincy by her side.

Once its leaves the area Fitz kneels to gaze into her eyes. She notes the concern shinning in his blues. It's cold, and after she JUST stood up he does not want her worn out before tonight. He leans into her face as he cups her cheeks. "Stop worrying. Get me inside, feed me lunch Mister before your staff has a heart attack and you get behind schedule."

"Yes First Girlfriend," he mutters close to her ear. She shivers from his warm breath.

Fitz, Olivia, along with Miss Rose and his family are escorted inside for the Inaugural Luncheon held in the restored Old Senate Chamber. They arrive into the Chamber with the esteemed guests waiting for the New President, Olivia, his family, and Miss Rose.

Abby and her husband are escorted inside with Susan Ross and her daughter. Then Senator and Mrs. Grant walk inside with Miss Rose. Tom waits with Fitz and Olivia.

"You okay," Fitz whispers into her ear just before they enter the room for lunch. She turns to see him staring intently into her eyes.

"I'm perfect," she cups his face next to hers. He kisses her quickly.

"I'm so happy you're here Sweetheart," he coos aching to hold her.

"Yes I can see that," she teases. He chuckles. Quincy nudges Fitz wanting some attention. He scratches him as Tom signals it's time. Fitz along with Olivia are announced. Olivia is a tad bit overwhelmed by the warm welcome she is receiving. They are escorted to their seats. A perfect space is waiting for Olivia.

Upon her insistence, she pleads with Fitz to sit in a regular chair with arms. He does not question her and a chair is brought. She settles herself on her own with Fitz there if he's needed. Opening remarks are made and the meal is served. Many of the invited guests speak to Olivia during the meal.

Miss Rose also holds her own while speaking to some of the Senators, House Majority Leader, and of course others. Many in the room have heard of the Bed and Breakfast from Big Jerry and are thrilled to meet Miss Rose.

Olivia is surprised of the beauty of the room. Its dark marble checkered pillars, red curtains, oat trimming, plaster ceiling with intricate details, and mahogany furniture take her breath away. Fitz whispers into her ear it's the oldest room in the Capitol Building. This room has held other Presidential Inauguration luncheons besides his own.

"I know. I did some reading in case I was asked." He brings her hand to his mouth for a kiss. Her eyes widen. "Stop. Eyes are on us," she blushes. She is keenly aware THEY are being talked about. And of course the Press is taking pictures.

"Good let them watch. This is what LOVE looks like Livy," he mutters into her ear as he kisses her brow. She hides behind her napkin as camera sounds are heard clearly flustered by his attention. "And did I tell you how incredibly beautiful you look in this suit."

"No." She removes the napkin. "Why thank you kind Sir," she flutters her lashes. Lyn had helped Olivia chose a royal blue formal elegant pant suit with trousers made especially to accommodate her braces. Paired with the jacket, a silk white top and a red scarf. For her jewelry she is wearing a simple silver necklace and hoop earrings with hints of red.

He leans over to her ear. "I can't wait for you to see what's next," he kisses her cheek. She eyes him skeptically. The meal is finished, Fitz speaks to as many of the guests as possible leaving Olivia with his parents. Before he realizes it is time for the parade.

Tom speaks into his headpiece then hurries to Fitz. "Sir it's time to move," whispering into his ear.

Fitz nods searching for Olivia who is in holding a conversation with the Senate Minority Leader Edison Davis. She has an "interested" smile on her face as the well-known Senator speaks casually to her. Quincy is between them however, due to the fact he's sitting in a chair "to close" for his liking.

"Smart dog," Tom mutters to Fitz as they walk to Olivia and Senator Davis.

"Yes very," Fitz winks as he saunters in their direction.

The Senator stands instantly noting Fitz's presence. "Mr. President."

"Senator Davis," Fitz greets him warmly. Olivia reaches for his hand noting a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "I was just speaking to Miss Pope about going to the ballet and seeing her perform. She was extraordinary."

"Yes. I saw Olivia perform The Nutcracker. Right Sweetheart," he stresses gazing into her eyes. Both of Olivia's hands are now covering Fitz's. She bashfully smiles as Fitz's eyes take her in.

Olivia motions for Fitz to come to her level. The moment he's close enough, she presses her lips to his for a sweet, but meaningful kiss ensuring the Senator grasps she is spoken for. Fitz falters in his feet not expecting it. She breaks their lips apart. There is no regret in her eyes.

She holds Fitz's face but glances up to Senator Davis. "That was a long time ago Senator Davis. But maybe one day you'll see me dance again. I can only hope my legs return to me. But as you can imagine we have a busy schedule to keep. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around the Capital. Thank you for welcoming me here."

"My pleasure Miss Pope," Senator Davis shakes her hand as Fitz stands. "President Grant."

"Senator thank you for coming. Enjoy yourself today," Fitz smiles as they shake hands. Senator Davis walks away leaving Fitz by her side. He cradles her face in his open palm briefly before lifting her out of her chair to sit with her. His arms wrap around her torso possessively as his face nuzzles hers.

The Press is going crazy snapping photos of their intimate moment. He presses short kisses to her face catching her gaze. "Fitz," she pleads. "Stand up and walk."

"No." His answer is short, sweet, to the point. "This is who I am if you are here Livy. We did this in Vermont. It is not going to stop because we are here and I am now The President of the United States. Please let me hold you while we head out of this building. Let 'them' see WHO we are – truly."

Olivia is about to object but notices the Secret Service ready to escort them to his motorcade with Miss Rose. "Let it go Sunshine," she whispers allowing Olivia to clearly hear her words. "Let The President _show them who you are."_

"Yes Ma'am," Olivia sighs.

"Thank you Miss Rose," Fitz coos kissing the top of her hand.

"Behave Blue Eyes," she snickers stepping back so the agents can bring them outside to his brand new Motorcade. As Fitz, Olivia with Quincy, Miss Rose, his parents, Abby, and her husband meet the chilling January air outside the Capitol building, the crowd erupts seeing their new President and his Girlfriend.

"Holy cow," she utters as Fitz now pushes them on his own to his waiting car. He places her chair just behind the motorcade in order to wave at the crowd. A few seconds pass he wheels them to his car. He lifts her inside first, Quincy jumps in, than he slides in beside her on the seat. Quincy is laying on the floor.

Olivia watches Miss Rose, and his parents enter another car behind them with Abby and her husband.

"They are not riding with us" she questions as his arm wraps around her.

He turns her face to meet his as his escort begins to move down the parade route. "No Livy. This car is ONLY meant for The President and HIS First Lady."

"But I'm not…,"

"To me you are. Now the WORLD knows it. It is all that matters," he coos eyeing her lips. As he readies himself to kiss her, she stops him. "Liv?"

"You see all these people. They want to see YOU. Me. Not us making out in the back of this new motorcade. This back seat can have all the action it wants later," she suggests walking her fingers down and inside his suit coat. They wave to the crowd periodically.

"Promise?"

"Definitely," she coyly opens his jacket then caresses his belt buckle.

He is ready to kiss her but the motorcade slows down then comes to a stop. "Mr. President," Tom speaks from the front of the car. "You ready? Everything is in place."

"Yes we're ready," Fitz answers with a gleam in his eyes. Olivia begins to question him but stops as his finger covers her lips. "Just wait." She sighs deeply. "Look Sweetheart this is for you."

Out from two barricades, Olivia's eyes widen realizing what is coming in their direction. Her hand flies over her heart. "Fitz how are we…am I?"

"You'll see," he snickers kissing her cheek. He bangs on the motorcade's door as it stops just outside. Tom opens Fitz's side first. He steps out to the cheering crowd. He waves then heads to Olivia's side. An agent opens her door, then he lifts her out. They wave to the screaming crowd.

"Oh my god," she exhales. He whispers how much he loves her just before placing her on PURE white mustang with its handler at the horse's side. Fitz secures her to the saddle with safety straps around her waist and legs being mindful of her braces. She strokes HER mane as the crowd cheers.

"Now you can walk the parade with me by my side Sweetheart," he whimpers kissing her open palms.

"Fitz you really are my Miracle," she whimpers as happy tears stream down her face. This man did all this for her. Miss Rose, his parents and Abby are out of their car cheering before Fitz moves her. They had no idea he planned this.

"And you are my hope," he mutters as the trainer steps aside. He takes the reins in his hands and leads her down the parade route with Quincy trotting proudly by the horse. The crowd yells, claps and screams for Fitz and Olivia. Fitz walks her over to sections for the crowd so they can shake hands and speak to the crowd.

Soon they begin to hear "O-LITZ. O-LITZ. O-LITZ." It does not take long to figure out it's both their names meshed together.

Fitz steers the horse to the center of the road then stops. He walks to Olivia then HOPS on with her. "FITZ," she chastises as he wraps an arm around her waist from behind. The horse begins to move with Fitz at the reins – literally. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Riding a horse with my smoking hot girlfriend," he coyly responds with agents flanking their sides. "And probably pissing off the Secret Service," he grins.

"But…,"

"Olivia I want to hold and ride with my Girlfriend in front of all these people. This is…,"

"Who we are," she utters turning her face to his. "I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you right now. You are too much. I cannot believe you did all this for me."

"I'll take a ki-," he barely manages to speak before she kisses him. The horse stops as Fitz drops the reins. The trainer is there for this reason. The sensual kiss leaves him in a daze. His eyes flutter open. "I love you," he coos moving them forward.

"I know," she snickers.

They continue to ride on the horse for the remainder of the parade route despite the Secret Service protests. Tom assured him it would be handled if any problems should arise. The horse stops at the booth where they will watch the remainder of the parade. Fitz jumps down off the Mustang then retrieves Olivia.

Her chair, Quincy, are waiting. She's pushed up the ramp where their family is waiting. They watch the parade until the very last band walks by. Once it's over, they are placed back into the motorcade and brought through the White House gates – home.

Her breath catches. "Fitz," it hits her where they are.

"Welcome home Sweetheart," he whimpers with her in his arms. She faces him with tears in her eyes. "Livy," he sighs. "You're really here. You're mine," he murmurs cupping face in his hands. His thumbs grace over her lips.

"Yes."

"For real," he questions afraid she'll leave him tomorrow morning. "I'm not going to wake up from this dream and you'll vanish right? I don't have to let you go?"

"No Blue Eyes," she cradles his face in her hands. "I am here for a long as you need me. I love you too much Fitz to leave EVER." The devotion in her voice causes Fitz's unleashed tears to fall. She lifts herself into his lap permitting Fitz to wrap himself around her frame. He will have the life he always dreamed about with the woman he loves.

"I love you so much Olivia," he mutters into her neck as the Motorcade stops underneath the portico.

"And I love you. Always," she creaks. The doors are open and they are escorted into the Residence. He promises her special tour will come later. His Parents, Miss Rose, Abby and her husband are in separate sections of the Residence. The first place he brings her is to the Truman Balcony where they can relax before preparing for the Inaugural Balls.

He wheels her out then stops next to the couch. He lifts her out of her chair, then sits with her in his lap. Her arm lays across his shoulder while the other on his chest over his heart. Neither utter a word as they snuggle under a blanket together thinking of the new life they will begin.

They stare out into the horizon noting the Lincoln Memorial in the distance. Her eyes glance to an envelope on the glass coffee table.

"Fitz?"

"Yah?"

"What's this?"

"Open it," he suggests knowing what it is. He kisses her cheek as the contents are revealed. "Well," he inquires watching her nose scrunch.

" _Hope on Rose Terrace?_ What's this?" There is nothing on the paper but those words and the Seal of the President of the United States.

" _Hope on Rose Terrace_ Livy is something incredibly special I did for your Grandmother and you. My Predecessor helped me getting it ready. However you cannot see it until after the Inaugural Balls," he coos just inches from her cheek. She eyes him skeptically. "You are going to love it."

She places the envelope on the coffee table reading the words again wondering what it could be. "Is Noni going to whoop you for this _Rose Terrace Hope_ thingy?"

He laughs at her rephrasing. "Probably but it will be worth it," he winks as his arms coil around her drawing her closer. His eyes soften with new happy tears. She nestles her head into his neck as they relax. It's slightly chilly but neither are cold. "Livy?"

"Yah?"

"You stood up today," he affirms wistfully caressing her legs. The metal from the braces can be seen on her pants.

"I did."

"I'm so proud of you. But why now," he questions becoming emotional.

"Because I had to. For you but mainly for me. It was time. But I couldn't have done it without you. You are the MIRACLE I was waiting for all this time. You love pushed me UP off my chair and into the light, she sniffles kissing him.

His hand is on her legs feeling her braces. "Will I need to help you?"

"Yes. Jackson and Dr. Shepard will come up when you are ready. They show you how to take the braces off and help me put them on when I want to use them."

"Okay," he sighs cupping her face bringing it inches from his own. His eyes shimmer with his love ONLY for her.

"What happens now?"

"Whatever we want," she sighs kissing him softly. He presses his forehead to hers needing to be closer. "Fitz you really won't tell me what _Hope on Rose Terrace_ is about," she pleads.

"No. After the Inaugural Balls I promise." His eyes shimmer of their night ahead and the promise of what is to come of it. He cannot wait to see how beautiful she'll be in her gown. Then it hits him. He touches her all over making she's real. She came to his Inauguration for him – them.

He has no words but…

"Livy. This," he stammers. "Afternoon was an honor," he mutters as his tears fall.

She presses her lips to his for one soft kiss before murmuring for the first time WHO he became at noon. " _The honor was all mine Mr. President."_

 _ **The End…**_

 **YES THIS FIC is NOW COMPLETE. UGLY CRIES! I chose to wait till the closing moment for her to call him "Mr. President."**

 **Wait no INAUGURAL BALLS…COME ON! She's leaving us with BLUE BALLS! Literally! ;-)**

 **Yes I am serious that was it. There will be no more chapters to "Miracle on Hope Street." However if have not figured it out by my clues in the very last section YES there is a SEQUEL.**

 _ **Hope on Rose Terrace**_

 **(Yes that is the title I wrote it in there for you to find.) The rest of Fitz's Inauguration Day festivities will be in the new story. Now please do not get too excited because #HopeOnRoseTerrace will not post for a while. I wish I could tell you when but I can't.**

 **I have other fics to complete first. I don't want to promise a date then not deliver. But watch my twitter and tumblr for info when I will premiere the sequel. Also I will be writing a new Olitz Xmas Fic this holiday season so I hope that helps.**

 **On a personal note, I want to thank all my loyal fans who have read this story from the very beginning and who may have found it late. Without you, the reviews, your love, encouragement THIS FIC would not have been written. I truly would be nothing without you all. #Humbled #Honored**

 **Also to anyone suffering from any illness or ailment which prevents them from going out and enjoying life. Please take it from Olivia and Fitz, go out – find your dream, don't permit anything or anyone to stop you. You've got one life to live so enjoy it. (Channeling my inner Miss Rose.)**

 **As always thank you for reading this final chapter.**

 **Have a great weekend.**

 **All my love – always…**

 **Me's**


End file.
